iNewbie
by Darth Zexar
Summary: How will the lives of Carly, Freddie, and Sam change with the arrival of Aaron Renelle, a fun-loving musician with a difficult past? Love, fun, and hurt are instore for the trio as he becomes an important part of their lives. Rewriting in progress
1. iAm New To Town

**A/N:**

**It's been 2.5 years since I started this story (Nov. 2009). I don't like the way I wrote these early chapters, so I'm going to re-write them, change a few details, maybe even add a new chapter here and there if needed. I'll still be writing the new chapters, but this'll be a second little project.**

**Hope you enjoy the ride as much as I have writing it,**

**Darth Zexar.**

Aaron Renelle was no stranger to moving town within his home country, but moving to America was totally new to him. The only consolation was that Seattle was to be his new home; hopefully for more than a few months. Part of the glamor of Seattle was that his favorite internet celebrities lived there: Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson. Pushing the front doors of 'Ridgeway High' open he stepped in to the school the trio attended, and felt a wave of new-beginnings flush through him. He was wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans with a placid V-neck shirt, over-the-ankle purple 'Converse' and a studded belt through only one ring of his jeans. He'd spent too long getting ready that morning, but he wanted to make a good initial impression on his peers. His hair, what he referred to as his pride and joy, was carefully styled over his right eye and stuck out at random on the sides and back, a style he'd grown to love. No-one looked at him with judging eyes; good start.

"Who has meat?", a blonde bomb-shell shouted out from around the corner.

She bore down on him with only one intention, but found her lunge for the chicken wing blocked by the strangers forearm. Aaron watched as a flush of color flashed through her cheeks, and he even thought he caught the glimpse of a smile.

"Sam!", a familiar sounding voice called out, rounding around the corner after Sam, "Quit doing that when I'm in mid- Oh, hey", Carly caught his eye and smiled, always enthusiastic to meet new people.

Before he could reply Freddie appeared at the base of the stairs and strode towards them, looking at Aaron curiously.

"Renelle?"

"Yeah, Aaron", he smiled, holding his hand out to shake Freddie's.

"I've been told to be your guide, we're in most of the same classes", he shook his hand.

"Music first, right?"

"There's an exception", Sam grunted loudly and stormed off, "She's in your class, she hates music the most", Freddie explained as they followed the direction she'd gone.

It was only a few minutes later when Freddie had left Aaron outside with the promise of meeting him after class. There was an empty space next to Sam so he flung his bag under the table and sat down next to her, barely being acknowledged. A few of his new classmates turned his direction with hushed whispers, quickly looking away when he made eye contact.

"Heard he's from England", he heard a girl say from behind him.

"Bet he had tea and crumpets for breakfast", another chuckled.

"Suppose I've met the queen as well?", he remarked, turning around to face them.

The two of them shut up immediately so he turned back towards the front of the class, hearing Sam laughing beside him. The teacher, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and a depressed-looking expression, walked in and took his place at the front of the class.

"Welcome to Mr. Renelle", he spoke in a monotonous voice, "Now everyone, we have two hours today, I want to hear a song from all of you by the end. Usual pairs. Renelle, see if you can get Miss. Puckett to do some work"

"You like school, don't you?", Sam asked Aaron, who looked in his element.

"I hate it", he replied instantly, "But I love music. You play anything?"

"No, it's too much effort", she shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him, "You do I presume?"

"Guitar and piano"

"You and Freddie will get along… he's a nub too"

"Ouch", he feigned an injury, before chuckling and rising to his feet, "Come on, you'll enjoy it"

After five minutes he'd managed to convince her to join him in one of the side rooms with a piano, but she just stood there leaning against the wall, sighing every few seconds. He envied the carefree way she did absolutely everything; at least it seemed carefree. He started to play the first song that came into his head, 'The Taste of Regret', and Sam looked at him with a slight interest.

"How about this?"

He then started playing 'A Thousand Miles', a song that Sam actually loved although she'd never admitted it to anyone. With no viable reason she could think of, Sam Puckett actually felt some motivation to do some school work. Taking a seat next to Aaron, he didn't look surprised she'd joined in. She thought he seemed a little arrogant, just enough that it came across as confident in what he was doing.

Almost 90 minutes later the two of them had managed to record the full song with no hiccups, be it an error with his piano playing or one of them messing up the lyrics. She still didn't know _why_ she'd joined in at all, let alone sung it with him, but she felt a sense of achievement as they played the recording through. Feeling very much out of her comfort zone, she fidgeted for the whole few minutes, before getting to her feet.

"Sounds good, your voice is lovely", Aaron complimented her, looking at ease.

She was jealous of that: the almost smug look that he knew they were going to have the best song in the class. In retrospect she knew it wasn't smug, she just felt angry with him. _How dare he make me contribute in a class_.

Their teacher, whose name was Mr. Bracken according to Sam, came and collected them both and bid them return to their seats. Taking a CD from each pair or group he sat down at the front and placed a random one in the disc player. As the song started playing laughter erupted all through the classroom; the crude lyrics and ridiculous accents had caught everyone off guard.

"Jonathon, Markus, both of you are to remain her after class", he spoke in the same tone as always, switching discs.

Sam's face flushed crimson as she realized it was her and Aaron's rendition of Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles'. As the piano introduction played, Bracken actually looked as if he was fighting off a smile, something he was seldom known to do. Gasps broke out when Sam's voice was heard, and she felt a mixture of embarrassment – which was very unusual for her – and pride. Looking to her right she saw Aaron's hard exterior and wondered what he was thinking; whether he was embarrassed as she was, or if he was so used to this sort of situation. It wasn't until the song ended that she realized she was still staring at him after over two minutes, but even worse, everyone else- thankfully except for him – had realized too.

"Puckett, Renelle", he addressed them both, snapping Sam out of her trance, "A+, very good. Class dismissed"

"Come on, let's get some food", Sam suggested, heading off towards the cafeteria.

"Freddie said to meet him here"

"See you later then", he watched her walk off, before a hand clamped on his shoulder and lead him forward.

"How was your first class?", Freddie asked him.

"Awesome, got an A+"  
"Sam probably thinks you're a right dork", he laughed, feeling grateful he may not receive all her 'angst'.

"Yeah but so did she, we paired up"

Freddie was still laughing when they reached the cafeteria, and a fresh wave hit him when he saw Sam sitting with Carly at an otherwise empty table.

"What's wrong with Fred-bag?", Sam asked Aaron as he sat down opposite her.

"Told him about the grade"

Sam blushed as heavily as when the song had actually played, but Carly saved her from actually having to say anything in response.

"You know, Aaron, we've been trying to find someone to do a song on iCarly"

"You should get Sam to sing", he suggested, smirking at the blonde.

It was strange, he felt as though he'd known Sam for years and not just a few hours. He supposed that some people just 'clicked' like that.

"I meant you"

"Wait a second, me? On iCarly?", he asked her in disbelief.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'd love to"

Aaron was full of hope for Seattle; not only had he settled into a new school relatively easily, but he'd also gained three good friends in Carly, Freddie, and Sam. And to top it all off: he was going to be on iCarly.


	2. iGet Questioned

**Hey, I should be able to update during next week, but I may have no internet for 10 days I think as I'm having Sky installed and my mum said that apparently the internet will be down, but if it is for 10 days I promise you I will have at least 2 chapters done by the end of that time, maybe up to 4/5. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, BethyHIsOffTheChain, Crazy random girl, and Mr Weymin. I loved all your reviews. **

**Mr Weymin in reply: I do tend to keep in character for myself, just change the appearance to the same for each of my stories. And I guess I should have started this with 4 or 5 chapters so I apologize for only uploading one chapter :)**

**Anyway, onto the story:**

* * *

"Hey Spencer", Carly said as she walked through the front door.

"Hey Carly, Sam, and whose this?", Spencer replied.

"Aaron, started today and got me an A+ in music", Sam answered.

"A musician?"

"Yeah, I'm not bad", Aaron replied.

"Not bad? You're awesome", Sam complimented Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Sam, then Freddie came from his apartment, which signaled the start of the iCarly rehearsals. They all made their way up the stairs to the third floor, where they began to decide on what they were going to be doing.

"Then Gibby can come on", Freddie finished.

"What's he even doing?", Carly asked him.

"It's a surprise, I'm not telling either of you", Freddie said to Carly and Sam, "Aaron and me have it sorted, and I'll switch to the 'B' cam and introduce it"  
"It better be good", Sam threatened, "Aaron, what song you gunna play?"

"I seriously have no idea, it's between Can't Stop Gotta Date With Hate by Found Messiah's or The Kill by 20 Minutes To Jupiter"

"Found Messiah's all the way", Sam replied, "They're amazing"

"Wow, they're my favorite band ever"

Aaron's phone rang at that moment, making him jump as the Most Haunted ring tone blared loudly from his pocket.

"Hello?", he asked, answering his phone, "I don't care. Why do you want me? No, I'm busy. Come on. I hate you", Aaron finished as he canceled the call and chucked his phone across the room.

"Aaron? Who was that? Parents?", Carly asked.

"My parents are dead", Aaron replied, shocking them all into silence, "That was my carer John, I hate him. He's the reason I moved here which is a good thing now I've met you three"

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize about your parents, that's horrible", Carly apologized.

"You weren't to know, they died when I was young so it's no big deal, I can't remember them"

"I'm sorry nevertheless"

"It's nothing, seriously, but that's why I've moved around so much, people can't put up with me for very long, and when they can't I tend to get moved, that's why I'm here as that selfish guy moved here"

Aaron walked over to pick up his phone, and checked it still worked, which it thankfully did, and sat back down between Sam and Freddie.

Freddie's phone vibrated on the top of his laptop, and having read the text he had just received three times, he looked in shock.

"Oh...My...God", Freddie gasped out.

"What?", Carly asked him.

"I've gotta go. You know that technological genius at our school the other day?"

"The huge dork?", Sam asked.

Freddie looked at her as if she was stupid, then replied, "He just told me I won that competition for the new laptop and camera"

Freddie then ran from the room before Sam made a comment, but she looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Sam you didn't", Carly accused.

"Don't you remember the time he pranked me with a text from that hot senior, well, this is payback"

"That was ages ago"

"You think I care? That kid's gunna be furious when he gets back, sweet revenge"

Aaron laughed at the prank Sam had played on Freddie, causing Sam to wonder if he was capable of pranking her, after all, he found it hilarious when even Carly hadn't. Sam stared at Aaron for a few seconds, forming a question to not sound as if she was planning on pranking him too, but looked carelessly out the window when she saw Carly had noticed the look she was giving Aaron.

"Aaron, what would you have done if you were Freddie", Sam asked him, curious of his reply.

"I'd get back angry but I'd see the funny side"

"You sure ain't a Freddie then", Sam replied, laughing along with Carly and Aaron.

Freddie stormed through the door pointing at Sam, looking totally furious.

"Sam", he shouted, "Why did you do it? How did you do it?"

"Because I enjoy your pain, and I have methods"

"I can't believe you sometimes"

"You better, this is just the beginning of revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Yes revenge, you sent me a text from that senior, I want pay back"

"That was ages ago"

"And I'm getting you back now"

"Hey guys", Spencer called up, "I've made spaghetti taco's"

"Alright, we'll be right there", Carly shouted back before they all stood up and headed for the door, Freddie still muttering to himself.

As they reached the first floor of Carly's apartment, Carly told Sam she needed to talk to her, and got back into the elevator, taking them back up to the third floor.

"Won't be long Spencer"

When they reached the third floor Sam looked confused, but Carly seemed determined to say what she wanted to say.

"What gives?", Sam asked.

"We need to talk, what's with you and Aaron?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come off it Sam, I saw the way you were looking at him earlier"

"It's nothing Carls"

"Sam I'm your best friend, and I know-"

"Carls it's nothing"

Carly looked expectantly at Sam, waiting for her to break, which Sam had never done before.

"Okay", Sam said before continuing.

As Sam and Carly left for the third floor, Freddie confronted Aaron about Sam, as him and Carly had noticed what they were like around each other.

"So you and Sam, what's going on there?"

"What?"

"You. Sam"

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"Me and Carly have noticed how you two look and act with each other"

"I've only been here a day"

"And it's as if you've been here a year", Freddie stated.

"I suppose we've just got a lot in common"

"And is that a good thing?", Freddie said laughing.

Aaron laughed as well, just as the elevator opened and Sam and Carly came into the room, heading for the taco's Spencer had made.

Aaron and Sam sat silently, both feeling awkward because of their conversations with Freddie and Carly respectively. Due to the silence, Spencer wondered if anything had happened to keep them all from talking, so spoke.

"Pretty quiet"

Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all shrugged their shoulders and continued eating, but Spencer couldn't put up with the abnormal silence.

"Why so silent?"

"Well me and Freddie asked Sam and Aaron some questions and now it's kinda awkward", Carly replied.

"What kind of questions?", Spencer asked.

They all looked at him as if he should have known immediately, which eventually made it click in his head.

"Oh", he started, "So Aaron, like the spaghetti taco's?"

"Yeah they're great. Saw them on iCarly once then wanted to try them ever since, especially as they beat that chef"

Having finished eating, the four of them all went back upstairs, leaving Spencer to start a sculpture of a giant chicken which he was making for a farm.

"Aaron, if you want to stay at mine tonight it's fine", Freddie offered.

"Yeah, cheers, that'd be good", Aaron replied smiling.

"Good luck. Freddork's mum is a nut job", Sam smirked.

"I'm sure she's not", Aaron replied trying to keep a straight face.

"She's just a little over the top, that's all", Freddie told Aaron.

Carly and Sam both laughed as they both agreed Freddie's mum was much more than over the top.

"We better go then Aaron", Freddie started, "See you two at school"

"Yeah, see ya", Aaron said as he got up and left.

Carly and Sam were both left, and talked late into the night before falling asleep on their bean bags they were sitting on.

**So, anyone got any ideas on what Sam said to Carly ''**"Okay", Sam said before continuing.**''. Review with what you think she said and if they are good idea but wrong it may sway me a little** **from my plans. I'll get more chapters up as soon as I can, bare in mind my internet going down which will be tomorrow.**

**Cheers for reading, **

**Zex**


	3. iStay At Freddie's

**This chapter is mostly dialogue, between Freddie and Aaron, so I apologize if it gets a little boring, I just wanted to get some past events into the story to build up character for myself, and also to get across some feelings towards people.**

**The next chapter will be more interesting hopefully, with the iCarly webisode where Aaron sings and Gibby's surprise will happen. I hope I can get the chapter right with the iCarly show, and as it's my first attempt it might not come out as well as I hope but I shall try my best to get it good. Next chapter should be uploaded later, as I will write it whilst watching the Chelsea Vs. Manchester United game which I recorded on Sky.**

**Please review :)**

**Zex**

* * *

Aaron and Freddie were both sitting in separate beds in the guest room in Freddie's apartment, talking about nothing in particular.

"Where did you live before here?", Freddie asked curiously.

"A place in South England called Worthing. It was a nice coastal town, cold, but nice. We only moved as he had a career opportunity"

"What does he do?"

"He sells golf balls", Aaron started, then laughed at Freddie's expression, "I know, weird isn't it"

"Why golf balls?", Freddie laughed.

Aaron shrugged before continuing, "So what about you? You lived anywhere else?"

"Lived here since I was born, nothing exciting. What was Worthing like? Then I'll answer you're questions"

"Fine, fine. It was large, larger then the main cities around it. There was a fair sized town centre, with a pier out into the sea where they showed films, theatrical productions, and also used it as a small club. Long cycle routes, few parks, it was a nice place to live"

"Sounds nice"

"It was nothing on Seattle", Aaron replied, "So what;s it like being on iCarly every week?"

"Amazing, it's good to know the show can't go on without me, proved that before when I left. I half expected Sam to tell me to stuff it when I wanted her to acknowledge I was important to iCarly"

"She can be nice"

"Yeah, _can_, doesn't mean she is", Freddie stated before laughing along with Aaron.

"And what about Carly?", Aaron asked.

"What about her?"

"How do you do it? It must be hard knowing she doesn't love you back"

"It is, but, I get through"

"Good to hear, can I get something to eat and drink?"

Freddie nodded and lead him into the kitchen, before getting a small tub of leftover pasta and giving it to him along with a fork and a glass of grape juice. Aaron ate at a super speed, a speed that could surely only be rivaled by Sam.

Having finished eating, Aaron and Freddie both went back to the guest room, before resuming their positions and carrying on their conversation.

"Is there anyone else that you like?", Aaron asked casually.

"Well Shelby Marx is crazily hot"

"She sure is smoking", Aaron agreed.

"Yeah, I still don't think Carly can be beaten"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, which indicated he thought more of someone else, and Freddie suspected he meant Sam.

"I did date one girl once though, Melanie", Freddie stated, "She's Sam's twin", And on this he had Aaron's attention, "I'm still a little fuzzy over the whole ordeal. Basically I went on a date with her and I don't know if it was Sam or not"

"Didn't you see them both together?"

"No, there was always some excuse"

"Confusing", Aaron said, before silence for a few minutes whilst Freddie decided whether or not to ask.

"Aaron, honestly, what do you think of Sam?"

Aaron hesitated, trying to carefully form his answer, "Well, she's a total nut, she's got good taste in music, similar appetite, erm, I don't know what else"

"But what do you actually _think _of her?"

"She's a nice person, she's a good friend as are you and Carly"

"Fair enough", Freddie replied.

"Why?"

"I was curious, just like earlier I guess, it seems like theres more there"

Aaron replied with a smile, before checking the time on his phone. 00:32 A.M.

"We should probably get some sleep soon, school tomorrow", Aaron suggested.

"Yeah, course, get to bed for 1 then", Freddie replied, glad he didn't have to admit he was getting tired.

They continued to talk for about twenty five minutes, and then settled down in bed. Freddie got to sleep immediately, but Aaron laid in bed for a few more minutes thinking.

_I may not have had a very good past, what with my parents dying and moving around, but this feels right at last. I can't believe I'm friends with Carly, Freddie, and Sam: it's like a dream come true. At last, something good has happened to me. Starting school wasn't bad either, immediately become friends with Freddie, Carly, and Sam, and also getting into the school band as lead singer and guitarist. I hadn't told anyone about that yet, leaving it a secret until they found out by my performances, which, apparently, are going to be very soon. Freddie and Carly seem to think theres something going on between me and Sam, and though I know how I answered, I wonder what Sam said to Carly. Whatever she said, it made Spencer's dinner awkward. _

_I hop I don't go wrong with the song tomorrow, after all, it will be seen by over five hundred thousand people live over the internet. It was quite a daunting thought when looked at in that way, but I had sung it many times before so why was this different? I don't know why but I have to whisper the song, it makes me feel better when I'm nervous._

_Her eyes are open like a book,_

_Her fingers stroke her hair to look,_

_A moments feel so out of place,_

_Cause we're left standing in disgrace,_

_Paint your fingernails at night,_

_Style your hair in the bathroom light,_

_Hatred never looked this good, _

_Whoever thought it could_

_Freddie stirred in his sleep as I finished whisper-singing the first verse, so I skipped the chorus to keep noise minimal._

_One kiss those lips could never lie,_

_But I know something isn't right,_

_Don't be fooled my friends outside,_

_Cause I see nothing in those eyes,_

_All said and done,_

_This won't be fun,_

_Make no mistake,_

_Those smiles are fake_

_Music calms me no matter how I feel, even after an argument with John, and I don't know how. Bands like Ashes For My Enemy, 20 Minutes To Jupiter, and My Biological Hatred aren't exactly calming, but I suppose the sound is calming, no matter how harsh the guitars and drums, and vocals for that matter, may be. I'm getting really quite tired now, at 01:13, so I better get off to sleep so I can actually get up for school in the morning. I have music again tomorrow as well as biology, so it should be a good day, plus, I'm with Sam in both lessons, and Freddie in biology. Tomorrow my dream will come true, appearing on iCarly._

**What you all think? Please review and let me know what you think should happen etc. I'm always happy to receive plot ideas and predictions, and I shall let you know if you are wrong or right :) The time 01:13 is actually the time when I looked at the clock when writing, so I should probably get some sleep but instead I will start the next chapter, 'iSing On iCarly'**

**I felt I had to bring the 'My Biological Hatred' into this as John was mentioned, and it's a sly dig towards my biological Dad really, hence the reason I changed 'My Chemical Romance' to 'My Biological Hatred' over other ideas I had, but have forgotten now :P**

**Anyway, next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Zex**


	4. iSing On iCarly

**Hey again, heres the second chapter of the day I promised you. I will get another chapter up by Saturday morning at least, but should be able to in the next few days hopefully. **

"Aaron, wake up", Freddie shouted for the fifth time, before getting an air horn from his bedside draw. He used the horn slightly above Aaron's head, which woke him up immediately and caused him to shout in fear.

"What the?"

"It was last resort, you wouldn't wake up", Freddie said, being reasonable.  
"Fair enough, what time is it?"

"07:43"

Aaron's eyes opened wide as he realized he had only 22 minutes until they would leave for school, and he still needed to get ready completely. He leapt from bed and got changed quickly, before scoffing down a large bowl of cereal and then showering. He then somehow had time to dry and straighten his hair, and clean his teeth with 30 seconds to spare.

"Wow, that was fast for me", Aaron stated.

"That was quick for anyone", Freddie laughed.

As they arrived at school they met Sam and Carly just outside the main entrances doors, and went inside to their lockers. Aaron's was in between Sam and Carly's, and had previously belonged to Missy Robinson, who was now traveling on a six month school at sea program.

"What did this Missy girl do? I remember seeing her on iCarly once, she was awfully bad", Aaron asked having heard she had the locker.

"She tried to get rid of Sam so she could be my best friend", Carly replied.

"Yeah, and if Freddie hadn't given her the school at sea prize, Carly wouldn't have known", Sam stated.

"Not cool, I thought it was weird Sam wasn't on iCarly, she'd been on ill before"

"She gave me Persian chocolates that expired in 1992 so I was sick"

"You still ate them after you knew", Carly laughed.

"That's rank Sam", Aaron started, "But can't say I wouldn't have done the same"

They all laughed, before Aaron, Freddie, and Sam departed for biology, in which they were going to be dissecting a rat with Mr. Howard.

"Good morning class", Mr. Howard said as he walked into the noisy classroom, "Today as you know, we are going to be dissecting rats. Normal pairings please but due to odd number Aaron, you can be working with Puckett and Benson"

Aaron nodded in agreement, then smiled at Sam and Freddie as they would all be working together.

"Rats are at the back, take one each and dissect until the end of the lesson"

Aaron and Freddie both got three rats from the back as Sam was too lazy to get one herself, then they each began to cut into them.

"We should dissect pigs", Sam suggested.

"Why?", Aaron asked.

"Free pork of course", Sam replied.

Aaron and Freddie both laughed, to which Sam shrugged and lazily cut up her rat.

After lesson it was lunch, so they met Carly in the cafeteria and bought their lunch: burgers and chips.

"By the way, I never said, I'll get the drums for my song done in music, and play the guitar live if that's okay", Aaron said.

"That's fine", Carly started, "Just so long as the music's done"

"It will be"

Aaron started humming Found Messiah's whilst he finished eating, and Sam thought up a prank to play on Freddie later on after iCarly finished. That way he wouldn't endanger the show or prank her back during the show, although he wouldn't have the guts to.

Aaron and Sam made their way to music having finished eating, and both set about creating a song again, as they had been set to do once more. This time they created the song Into Oblivion by Wedding For An Enemy, which turned out to get them an A+ again, much like the previous day. During the set time they were given, Aaron also managed to get the drums done for the song he would be playing, so all he now had to do was sing and play his guitar live on iCarly.

"That was marvelous", the slightly happier looking music teacher stated, "A+"

He looked much more miserable once other songs started playing, and began to wonder why he taught music when, the majority of the time, he listened to stuff that wouldn't even get played in a old folks home.

"The day that guy cracks a smile will be a rare day indeed", Aaron stated as the walked back to Carly's apartment.

"He needs a sense of humor, then he wouldn't be so miserable at the songs played"

They both arrived at Carly's a few minutes later, and went up to the third floor where Freddie and Carly were sitting, waiting for them.

"Where have you two been? What took you so long", Carly asked frantically.

"We were just walking back"

"Have you looked at the time Sam?"

Sam looked at her watched and looked shocked, "Woah we cut the time a little close"

"We have 2 minutes until we go live", Freddie announced, "Aaron, get the CD with the backing drums in my laptop"

Aaron took the CD from his pocket, and put it in the disk drive in Freddie's laptop, ready for his part in the show.

"Right, here we go, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Hey, I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"We have a guest for you all tonight"

"He's new here in Seattle"

"And he's one mighty musician"

"We give you Aaron", They both said.

"Hey, I'm Aaron", Aaron said as he came from the back room, "And I'm going to play Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate by the one and only Found Messiah's. I pre-recorded the drums so it's all my music"

"Yeah get on with it", Sam stated, before looking at him and smiling.

He started playing the guitar at the same time as the drums started, and then began singing.

"_Her eyes are open like a book, her fingers stroke her hair to look, a moments feel so out of place, cause we're left standing in disgrace, paint your fingernails at night, style your hair in the bathroom light,hatred never looked this good, whoever thought it could_", he started before singing the chorus. He then played the short guitar piece and continued singing, before the second verse.

"_One kiss those lips could never lie, but I know something isn't right, don't be fooled my friends outside, cause I see nothing in those eyes, all said and done, this won't be fun, make no mistake, those smiles are fake_", he then played the second chorus and finished the song.

Sam pressed a button on her blue sound effects device, to give applause, and then moved on with the show.

"And that was Aaron"

"Now it's time for … Random dancing", Carly said before she, Sam, and Aaron all started dancing like maniacs.

The music then stopped, and Freddie switched to the 'B' camera, before he came in front of it and spoke.  
"Me and Aaron have come up with a surprise for Sam and Carly", Freddie started, before putting ear muffs and blind folds on Carly and Sam, "And it begins with Gibby covered in wet blue, red, and green paint"

Gibby then came out from the back room reluctantly, scared of what he was about to do, as Freddie removed the blindfold off of Carly so she could see what was going to happen.

"Now, is the surprise", Freddie stated before Gibby ran at Sam.

Gibby jumped at Sam and knocked her to floor as she didn't know what was happening, and covered her in the blue, green, and red paint. Sam pushed him off and kicked him down, before getting up and being held back by Carly.

"I'll get you Benson", Sam shouted.

"It wasn't just me", Freddie said in defence, "Aaron was in on it too"

"You were the mastermind behind it"

Carly tried not to laugh as she held Sam back, but finished the show, "And that's it for this weeks iCarly"

Freddie ran to the laptop and cut the transmission, before being pounced on by Sam, who pinned him down and rubbed paint all over his face.

Aaron and Carly both pulled Sam off Freddie, who stood up and laughed at Sam's appearance.

"Sam, you gotta admit, I got you good", Freddie laughed.

"I wanna snack", Sam snapped before taking the elevator down and going to the fridge, grabbing a tub of chili and a spoon, and then eating it.

Aaron came down alone, and watched Sam for a few minutes before speaking.

"Sam, sorry about the prank", Aaron stated.

"It's fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can just get Freddork back even more now"

"I guess you can", Aaron replied, laughing.

Aaron was pleased about how this day had turned out, appearing on iCarly had been even more fun than he had been expecting.

**Hope you liked it, I was kind of happy with the iCarly show, but could have been much better. Please review and tell me what you think of it, and what you thinks gunna happen. Little bit of news – I have 30 chapters planned out, and it's not totally finished there, and I am bringing in some characters like Shelby, Nevel, and a surprise. Chuck may have a part in the story, I suppose it depends if any of you ask me to put him in, but he probably won't appear before chapter 30.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Zex**


	5. iMeet Shelby Marx

**Here's the next chapter, before the weekend as promised. I may be able to get another up before Saturday, but it depends if I have any trouble writing the next chapter; iMess With Lewbert. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and in reply to iWrite Fan Fics:**

**''You have officially inspired me to put chuck in :) ... I will try and get him in as soon as I can, but it might be kinda hard as I've got it all planned up til chapter 30, but I can add one in soonish in a week gap I've put in the story, so it could be based around Spencer and Chuck :)**

I'm also not too sure about whether or not it will be either really. I might put him with someone else, but that may spoil the next chapter and I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet. But it will more likely be Creddie although I personally don't like the idea myself :L

Cheers for review :)  
Zex (Aaron)''

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Zex**

"Carly, Sam, Aaron", Freddie shouted as he darted through the door.

"What you dork?", Sam replied.

"Have any of you checked the feedback and views for the last iCarly?"

"Nah, why?", Aaron replied this time.

"Just wait and see", Freddie said before running to the computer and logging on to the site.

He clicked on the information for the previous show, three days ago, and sat back, grinning.

"Over 800,000", Carly said before rubbing her eyes in disbelief and looking again.

"And then theres the reviews", Freddie started before reading some out, "'_Aaron was amazing, should be permanent'. 'Can't wait to see Aaron again'. 'Webisode was hilarious, prank on Sam was genius and Aaron's singing was immense'. _And that's just three, theres thousands more like that"

Freddie, Sam, and Carly then turned to Aaron and stared at him, before looking at each other in turn and then looked back to Aaron. Spencer walked in from his room at that moment, and stopped walking immediately.

"What's going on guys?"

"Spencer, why don't you show Aaron your new sculpture, we need to talk", Carly said before grabbing Sam and Freddie, dragging them into the elevator, and heading for the third floor.

"What was that about?", Spencer asked Aaron.

"They saw the ratings and comments for the last iCarly"

"What were they?"

"Over 800,000 views, and mostly saying how they liked my singing"

Spencer looked shocked at the number, before indicating his blue and green chicken sculpture, which Aaron found miraculous.

"Why isn't it chicken colored?", Aaron asked casually.

"It's for a farm. Farms are old and gray, this can add color"

"What farm has blue and green chickens?", Aaron asked, laughing

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and went back into his room, forgetting to do what he was originally intending to do.

Meanwhile, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were discussing what they were going to do on the third floor.

"I think we may as well", Sam suggested.

"We can at least have a trial next show", Carly stated.

"How about doing 'Messing With Lewbert'?". Freddie asked.

"Okay, yeah", Carly finished, before getting back in the elevator with the others.

They arrived on the first floor just as Spencer shrugged and left for his room, leaving Aaron alone with the giant chicken.

"Aaron, we have an offer", Freddie started, "We want you to be apart of iCarly, but we wanna do a trial next show, you up for it?"

"Wow, yeah of course I am", Aaron smiled.

"Good, I presume your familiar with 'Messing With Lewbert'?"

"Yeah"

"Good, cause your gunna be messing with that wacky shack", Sam said.

"Sounds good"

"I've got to go", Freddie said, "I'll be back soon"

Freddie then left without another word, fearing Sam would get out of him where he was going, which he was keeping a secret.

"You know where the dorks going?", Sam asked Aaron.

"No idea"

"Carls you got any ham?"

"Yeah in the fridge"

"Get me some", Aaron said to Sam.

Sam looked shocked as she opened the fridge, shock that he liked so many things she did. She took the last two pieces of ham and lobbed one at Aaron which he caught one handed and ate it faster than she did.

"You two should have an eating contest", Carly suggested, "You both eat more than anyone I've ever known. Could do it on iCarly"

"Not really much of a contest", Aaron and Sam said simultaneously.

"It's on boy"

"It is girl"

"A wager?", Carly suggested, trying not to laugh as she had never seen anyone as competitive towards Sam.

"Twenty bucks", Aaron stated.

"Moneys too easy"

"You don't have twenty do you?", Aaron asked.

"Nah"

Aaron and Carly both laughed, but Sam thought of a good idea to punish the loser.

"The loser eats no food the following Saturday and has to wear a huge floral dress, that way we'll all be around all day"

"The dress ain't fair, your a girl", Aaron pointed out.

"A girl that doesn't dress like a girl", Sam started, "And we'd both look ridiculous"

"Okay then, where we going to get the dress?"

"My aunt, she has loads"

"Isn't she in jail like the rest?", Carly asked.

"Nah, she got let out a few weeks ago. Won't last long"

"Alright, bets on Sam", Aaron said, before ankle swearing with Sam.

At that moment Freddie opened the door and came back in with, and Sam couldn't believe her eyes, Shelby Marx. And what Sam found even harder to believe was the fact they were holding hands.

"What in the world", Sam muttered.

"Yes Sam, me and Shelby", Freddie bragged.

"What happened to your vision?", Sam asked Shelby.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Shelby replied, totally serious to Sam's surprise.

"And this isn't a prank?"

Shelby then turned to Freddie and kissed him for five seconds, to prove they really were together.

"Wow", Aaron said, "Congrats"

"Yeah, congratulations", Carly smiled.

"Thanks, anyway just popping home, we shall see you three later", Freddie said before leaving and closing Carly's apartment door.

Sam still looked deep in shock, so Carly got a piece of corn from the fridge and gave it to her, which she ate quickly, before snapping out of her trance.

"How did the dork do it?"

"Wait until she's gone and question him", Aaron joked, laughing.

"One step ahead of you there. The second she leaves he'll be unable to leave until he spills"

"Sam you can't", Carly laughed.

"Oh well, never stopped me before", Sam replied.

"Now that is true", Carly started, "Aaron, have you got any ideas for 'Messing With Lewbert'?"

"I have, all I'm saying is it involves pizza"

"Do we get to eat it?", Sam asked, getting really interested.

"Nah, sorry to disappoint you Sam", Aaron laughed, before Sam, looking slightly disappointed, went to the fridge and got a glass of ice tea.

"All that matters though, will he be angry?", Carly asked Aaron.

"Well I would", Aaron started, "And that kinda takes a lot"

"Thats good, well make sure you get it all planned before the show in a few days"

"Got it sorted already", Aaron stated, putting his hand on his phone in his pocket.

"I'll be down in a sec, just getting something", Carly said as she bounded up the stairs.

"How do you think Freddie did it?", Sam asked Aaron.

"I don't know", Aaron laughed, "But if you keep going on about it people will think your jealous"

"Me? Jealous? Of Shelby? Because of that dork? Do you know me?", Sam said, starting to get angry.

"Woah calm down"

Sam walked towards Aaron and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Don't tell me to calm down", Sam whispered menacingly.

Sam grabbed Aaron's wrist and spun him around to pin him against the wall, but to Sam's surprise Aaron broke free of her grip and tripped her backwards before pinning her against the floor.

"And I've never seen that before", Carly said, totally shocked from the foot of the stairs, where she had seen the whole thing.

Aaron let go of Sam, who immediately got to her feet and nodded in agreement, unable to process the words. Aaron grabbed a hold of his wrist in pain, looking pale as a glass of milk.

"Aaron?", Carly asked, "Whats wrong?"

"My wrist kills"

Carly went to the freezer and got a frozen bag of peas, before running over to Aaron and putting them on his wrist.

"Sam I can't believe you did this", Carly said, shocked at the already purpled bruising.

"Nah it wasn't her, it was when I pulled free", Aaron laughed.

"How can you find this funny?", Carly asked.

"Cause it is funny"

Sam snapped out of her second trance within an hour, and looked completely shocked at what had happened to Aaron's wrist.

"Hey Spencer", Carly called out, "Get the first aid kit, Aaron needs a bandage"

"Sure thing", Spencer called back in reply.

He then appeared from his room with a small green colored box, and withdrew a bandage, before wrapping it tightly around Aaron's wrist.

"All fixed up. I'm getting smoothies, anyone else for one?"

"Yeah", They all said.

"What you want Aaron?", Spencer asked.

"I'll have what you have"

As Spencer left, Freddie walked in, Shelby still at his side, so Freddie was totally safe from Sam.

"What happened to your hand?", Freddie asked Aaron.

"Sam did", Aaron laughed, "But don't worry I got her"

"What did you do? And your still alive?"

"He broke free from her hold and pinned her to the ground. I saw it", Carly said, laughing.

Freddie's legs gave way in shock, leaving Shelby to catch him midway to the floor and help him regain his balance.

Everyone just laughed at Freddie, ending another good day for Aaron in Seattle

**Thanks for reading. What do you think Aaron will do involving pizza in 'Messing With Lewbert'? Please please review as I love to hear what you, the reader, like and don't like about the story.**

**Zex**

**P.S. If any of you are wondering why I sign it 'Zex' over 'Aaron' (My name), it's because I get bored of typing 'Aaron' due to stories and prefer Zex/Zexar :)**


	6. iMess With Lewbert

**Here's the next chapter, another should be up during Sunday if I have the time. I must say I've been updating this pretty quick, I suppose I'm just excited for chapter 15 onwards so I've been writing quickly. Thanks for reviews,**

**Zex**

"Sam let me go", Freddie shouted.

The second Shelby had left Sam had pinned Freddie down into a chair and used duct tape to keep him held in place, and now, twenty minutes later, Freddie was still there.

"Not until you spill Benson", Sam threatened.

"Sam, maybe we should let him go-", Aaron started.

"Or not", Sam interrupted, "Just spit it out. How did you get with Shelby?

"Okay, okay", Freddie gave in after twenty three minutes, "We just got talking about fighting and iCarly, and I asked her out. She said yes. That's it, I promise"

"Why didn't you just tell her that twenty minutes ago", Carly suggested, laughing.

"Because she wouldn't have believed it, would you?", he asked Sam.

"I don't believe it now"

"What am I meant to say?"

"That you're paying her", Sam started, "That's got to be the only way"

"Sam that's a little harsh", Aaron laughed, before ripping off the duct tape to free Freddie.

"Thanks"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all went to 'The Groovy Smoothie' soon afterwards, leaving Aaron to prepare for his 'Messing With Lewbert' part in iCarly, but he already knew the best part of what he was going to do, so he started to sing as he was alone. He picked up his purple acoustic guitar and started to play 'You Raise Me Up' by 'Southdeath'.

"When I am down and all my souls surround me, and troubles come and my heart burdened be", he sang, "And I am still am waiting here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me. You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be"

He then played an acoustic guitar solo to replace the piano and wind instruments, before he sang the chorus once more, louder this time. Sam then opened the door slowly as he finished the second chorus, as he down played the guitar, but then he picked up and sang loudly once more.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains", Aaron sung, before shedding a tear, "You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be", He sang loudly before singing the chorus one more time and ending the song.

Sam closed the door quietly so Aaron didn't know she had heard, and smiled. That was another thing they had in common, they both liked, and found sad, that song. She stood outside for a few minutes so Aaron wouldn't suspect she heard, but then walked in.

Meanwhile, Aaron wiped away a few tears from his eyes; that song always did it to him no matter what. The song had been played at his parents funeral, and though he was too young at the time to remember anything, he remembered that song distinctly. Aaron had once been taken back into care in England when he repeatedly punched his carer for destroying the only copy of the song that Aaron possessed. Sam opened the door and came in, smiling at him.

"What's wrong?", Sam asked, seeing his red eyes.

"I heard you leave Sam. 'You Raise Me Up' was played at my parents funeral, and it gets me every time"

Sam was quiet for a few seconds, feeling a little awkward as his parents had been brought up once again.

"It's okay, you know, when my parents get brought up. Don't feel awkward, please"

"It just feels awkward cause you know, they're, well-"

"Dead", Aaron interrupted.

Aaron and Sam stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Aaron got up, picked up an apple and ate it.

_Two Day's Later_

"Hey and welcome to iCarly",Carly started, smiling, "I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam", Sam continued, also smiling.

"As you'll all remember from last week"

"Our amazing musician"

"Aaron", Carly said as Sam pressed the cheer button on her device.

"He will be doing a very special part this week"

"Messing With Lewbert", They both said loudly, both waving their arms around.

"Cutting to hidden camera", Freddie stated before pressing a few keys on his laptop which put up a camera showing Aaron in the lobby.

Aaron was stood there next to Lewbert's desk, with his white pear pod in his hand, dialing a number.

"Hello?", Aaron spoke into the phone so Lewbert would hear the whole thing, "Yes, I'd like to order 30 pizza's, one of each different pizza you make. To the doorman at the Bushwell Plaza apartment building"

Aaron then looked up at the camera and nodded discretely, signaling the end of that part.

"And what will Aaron have planned?", Carly asked the viewers.

"We will return to that food addicted music-aholic in ten minutes when the pizza guy arrives"

"But now, what could we have planned?"

"Indeed Carly, what _could _we have planned?"

"Why don't you tell them Sam?"

"Because I don't know what we have planned", Sam replied.

"Good job I do. We have found the weirdest most odd man in the world"

"He is the very definition of weird, disgusting, and hilarious"

Sam walked over to Freddie's laptop, and pressed a key, bringing up a picture of Freddie.

"Sam, get it off", Freddie shouted.

"Wow that really was disgusting", Sam remarked before bringing up the real picture of a man wearing no shirt, bright pink trousers, and yellow shoes. His hair was waist length, as was his beard, and he had somehow connected them to look like a 'hair coat'.

"Could this guy get any weirder?", Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam, could he?"

"He can", Sam said as she pressed another key, bringing up a video of the same guy eating a lemon whole, before eating crumbs from his beard.

"Now _that_ is disgusting", said Sam, as she and Carly pulled faces like they felt sick.

"And now what you all want to see"

"Messing With Lewbert"

Freddie switched to the hidden camera again showing a pizza deliverer just reaching Lewbert's desk.

"Sir?", The deliverer asked.

"What do you want?", Lewbert shouted in his face.

"These are for the doorman", He said, wiping spit from his face.

"I'm the doorman", Lewbert shouted again, "I didn't order any pizza"

"Thirty pizzas were ordered sir. For the doorman. That'll be $450"

Lewbert stood silently for a few seconds silently before screaming deeply and waving his arms and head around. The pizza guy looked shocked and scared, so threw the pizza boxes at Lewbert, knocking him to the floor.

"The bill will be sent you wacky shack"

Aaron was stood at the side, desperately trying to keep a straight face, whilst Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood in the studio laughing wildly. Lewbert stood up slowly, covered from head to toe in the red tomato puree and all the different pizza fillings. He screamed again, and walked into his room whilst Aaron fell to the floor in laughter.

"And that concludes this weeks iCarly", Carly said having finished laughing.

"Check in next week where we shall have an announcement for you", Sam finished.

"And we're out", Freddie stated, as the elevator beeped and Aaron emerged from it.

They all started laughing again at the prank, but then calmed down after a few minutes.

"That was pure genius", Freddie stated, high fiving Aaron.

"Yeah well done", Carly congratulated.

"Speaking for myself here, but I say Aaron become permanent"

"Me too", Carly and Freddie said simultaneously.

Aaron grinned at what they'd both just said, but looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Are you okay? You look awful", Freddie asked.  
"Yeah just hungry", Aaron replied.

"Lets go get some food then, we haven't eaten since lunch", Carly suggested before leading them all down to the first floor of the apartment.

Aaron's dream had finally come true, becoming a part of iCarly permanently.

**In case anyone was wondering, and I doubt anyone who listens to any music is, but Southdeath is Westlife, but I hadn't put them in the Band/Artist list on the Introduction.**

**The next chapter (iFight ------- -------)will feature a special character whom I made up, their name made out of two different singers names.**

**Until next time,**

**Zex**


	7. iFight Gerrard Tuck

**Hope you like this chapter, based more on Aaron and Sam. I brought in the new character, Gerrard Tuck, to kind of show more of the aggressive side of Aaron.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zex**

The early Saturday morning sun shone through Aaron's bedroom window, waking him gently. Within a few seconds he had a smile on his face, remembering all the things that had happened the previous day on iCarly, and afterwards. Aaron, Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer had all gone to an all you can eat Italian restaurant, resulting in him and Sam trying to eat more than the other. Sam had gotten so competitive that when Freddie told her to slow down she had thrown a bowl of pasta at him, getting them all kicked out. They had then gone back to Carly's apartment where they had just talked for hours on end, not that it was anything special, but Aaron liked it. Aaron got changed into black skinnies, a black shirt, and a blue hoody, before putting on his blue and black Converse.

"John I'm going out", Aaron called out.

"Where?"

Before answering Aaron opened the door and left, slamming it so John would know not to expect him back until late: John had got to know that's what it meant.

Aaron put his green earphones in, then turned on his bright purple pear pod nano before playing 'Walk Away' by 'Wedding For An Enemy'. He muttered the lyrics as he walked to Sam's door, then knocked and waited for her to eventually answer the door. After about five minutes, much longer than most people would wait, she answered, looking shocked to see him there.

"You forgot?", Aaron asked.

"I'm used to making my way to Carly's in my own time. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready"

Aaron stood with his back to the wall, making his way through three tracks before Sam, to her word, came out completely ready.

"Snap", Aaron laughed looking at her shoes.

"Oh, yeah. You're the only person I know to maybe have as many Converse as me"

"I love them"

Aaron and Sam made their way to Carly's, talking about nothing in particular, mostly music and iCarly.

"Do you honestly hate Freddie?", Aaron asked.

"Nah we're best friends it's just I enjoy his pain"

"Yeah but why him? It just seems weird that it's only him you prank"

"Yeah? Well I'll have to start with you as well then", Sam laughed.

Aaron laughed as well before answering, "Suppose I'm more capable of defending myself than Freddie is"

Sam's phone rang, and she picked up, to hear Gerrard Tuck greet her.

"Hey Sam"

"You got my number how?"

"Don't be so hostile, I got it from Gibby actually. I thought I'd let you know theres a sale at the mall. A load of meat in the emporium is practically free, and quite a lot of Converse shoes"

"Oh, okay, thanks Tuck. I'll have to check it out", Sam thanked before hanging up, "You up for going to the mall? Apparently theres a sale", Sam asked Aaron.

"Go for it, should we let Carly know we'll be late?"

"It's me, I'm always late, she won't care"

"I'll text her anyway", Aaron said before texting Carly a message:

_Hey Carls, me and Sam are going to the mall quickly. Will be a bit late, sorry x._

"A kiss eh?"

"England habit, don't people do it here then?"

"Well, yeah, just erm, don't worry"

Aaron looked confused and went to question what she'd said before being told to shut up.

Aaron and Sam arrived at the mall after a few minutes, and began to look around, both finding it weird there was a huge lack of signs of a sale. They walked into the large meat emporium, one of Sam's favorite shops, and checked prices.

"Normal, that troll", Sam said, looking angry.

"Check 'Toe Trapper'. Thats the only shop that sells Converse I think"

They both went into 'Toe Trapper' and found out there was no sale in there either, and that they had been tricked by Gerrard.

"Where is that treacherous little demon", Sam growled out.

"There", Aaron replied, pointing at a tall boy sitting on a bench.

They approached him on the bench, where he sat and laughed that they had actually turned up.

"Sale eh?", Sam asked violently.

"It's only a joke Puckett, get over it"

"Get over it? You dragged us here for nothing", Aaron nearly shouted.

"Who asked your opinion Renelle? Not your parents obviously"

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he looked as if he wanted to murder Gerrard slowly, but Sam held him back so he didn't do anything.

"What's this? Being held back by a girl?", Gerrard mocked, "And a skanky girl at that"

Sam also looked like she wanted to hurt him, but controlled herself nevertheless.

"Whose the skanky girl?", Aaron asked, "Cause I don't see any"

Sam fought back a smile at what he'd said, and continued to hold him back.

"Your mother", Gerrard smirked.

That was enough for Aaron, and Sam only thought it fair to release him. Gerrard jumped up from the bench and turned as if to run, but was pulled back by Aaron, who span him round and punched him square in the face. He then kicked Gerrard in the left knee to make him bend a little, then kicked him to the floor before punching him a further six times in the face, leaving him bleeding on the floor. Before he got off Gerrard he whispered one thing:

"Don't disrespect Sam _or_ my parents ever again", quiet enough so Sam wouldn't hear.

Sam pulled Aaron off Gerrard, and indicated the door, so they left, both reeling about what he had said.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked, "He said some horrible things"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for what you said, about me not being skanky"

Aaron looked a little embarrassed that she brought that up, but regained his tongue and replied anyway.

"It's nothing, I defend my friends"

"No, I can't believe I'm saying this but it was sweet of you"

"Thanks Sam. We should probably get a move on to Carly's now"

Aaron and Sam sped up, hoping to get to Carly's within 10 minutes, which would have been easy if Sam hadn't noticed a shady looking guy selling meat on the street.

"It could be poisoned for all you know", Aaron protested as they walked away from the guy.

"Well it's really good", Sam replied, forcing a chunk into Aaron's mouth.

"God that is good", Aaron stated, nicking a bit more from Sam.

They both walked into Carly's apartment an hour late, to see Carly and Freddie eating lunch.

"What took you two so long?", Carly asked.

"I sent you a text to let you know"

"You said you'd be a bit late not an hour late"

"Ah I'm late all the time Carls what's different today?", Sam asked, wondering about Carly's mood.

"Franklin's here", Freddie said, indicating the bathroom.

Sam looked at Aaron as if to say _unlucky_, then looked back at Carly and Freddie.

"What happened? He just told us he wanted to see you both", Freddie questioned.

"Both?", Aaron asked, "Why both?"

"Sam what did you do", Carly nearly shouted, ignoring Aaron.

"_She _didn't do anything", Aaron replied, "I did"

"I know", Their principle, Ted Franklin, said emerging from the bathroom.

"It wasn't his fault Ted, Gerrard insulted me and his parents"

"I know that too", Franklin continued, "But nevertheless Aaron assaulted that boy, and I can't ignore that", Franklin said to Sam.

"I'm sorry sir"

"I shall see you in detention on Tuesday", Franklin said as he left the apartment.

Carly and Freddie looked totally shocked when Aaron turned to face them.

"Well that went well", Aaron laughed.

"You beat up Gerrard Tuck", Carly shouted.

"Yeah", Aaron replied casually, "He called Sam a skank, and then insulted my parents"

"The freak deserved it", Sam backed him up.

"Well can we rehearse now", Freddie asked.

"Yeah, sure", Aaron replied, "We having that special theme this week?"

"If you can get the outfits", Carly stated.

"Yeah they're coming tomorrow"

"Lets get rehearsing then", Sam suggested, leading them all up to the third floor studio.

**Hope you liked the chapter :) I've put in a few hints for the future, some more obvious than others such as awkwardness and defence of characters. Review and tell me what you think these hints are. There are three that are intensional, one a lot less obvious than the other fairly obvious ones. Also, a question:**

**Who are the two singers who made up Gerrard Tuck's name? Both are from bands, one a metal band, another from a punk/emo/rock band. Both bands are in the introduction band list.**

**Next chapter may be up later or in a few days :)**

**Zex.**


	8. iAm Grounded

**Here's the second chapter of the day, based on what Aaron's home life is like after iCarly, especially when he has done something wrong.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zex.**

Aaron's day had abruptly hit rock bottom the second he walked in his front door, as John had been told about the incident at the mall. John was shouting at him, as he had been for the past ten minutes, but he didn't care, he was going over the days events since he got to Carly's.

"_Lets get rehearsing then", Sam suggested, leading them all up to the third floor studio._

_They all got up to the third floor and sprawled out on the four different colored bean bags before discussing Wednesday's iCarly._

"_Right, the suits are all ordered", Aaron said._

"_What ones have you got?", Sam asked._

"_Cyclops for me, Jean Grey for Sam, Wolverine for Freddie and Storm for Carly"_

"_When they arriving?"_

"_Tomorrow"_

"_Tomorrow's Sunday"_

"_Oh yeah, they'll be here Monday then"_

"_And everyone knows what we're doing?", Carly asked._

"_Sure", Everyone answered._

"_Sam, Freddie, you remember Sasha Striker?", Carly questioned._

"_Yeah, the pac-rat champion that Spencer beat?", Freddie asked._

"_Yeah, that's the one. Spencer's got a date with her tonight"_

"_I researched her when I saw about Spencer winning that, she's pretty hot", Aaron inputted._

_Sam and Carly laughed, and Freddie nodded in agreement, which earned him a punch in the arm from Sam._

"_Why only me? Aaron said it", Freddie complained._

"_Yeah but he can defend himself", Sam laughed._

"What was going through your head?", John asked him, shouting, for the fifth time.

Aaron stood up from the couch he had been sitting in and yelled back.

"Once again, he insulted my friend, Sam, and my parents, and in case you haven't noticed they are dead, so I got angry"

"How dare you shout at me"

Aaron turned away from John and looked out the window, staring at the old banger in their driveway.

"What has got into you lately?", John asked him, calming down.

"You will _never_ know"

"Is it school?"

"Will you quit the fatherly act, it doesn't fit you whatsoever", Aaron shouted.

"Right, I am trying to make this move good for you but it's all thrown back in my face, you're grounded, and you can forget that iBarly nonsense"

"Firstly, it's called iCarly, secondly, it's not nonsense, and thirdly, the only thing I'm forgetting is _you_, you're pathetic", Aaron screamed at John before leaving the room, heading for his room.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, and buried his head into his pillow before screaming as loud as he could. He pulled open his cupboard door and pulled out a boxing target and gloves, and he started unleashing his anger out on it. As he fought he started to scream a song by Ashes For My Enemy.

"Helpless, my eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside, you sealed your demise when you took what was mine, don't try and stop me from avenging this world, no voice to be heard"

He then sang the chorus loudly whilst boxing, and screamed again.  
"Caution, there's just no limits to the boundaries you push, I've warned you but still you just, fuck with my mind, there's no escape from this rage that I feel, nothing is real"

Aaron then stopped boxing and a tear escaped his eyes, but he carried on singing nevertheless.

"Breathe for me, don't wake me from this slumber, stay with me, possession taking over"

"Quiet down up there", John yelled up.

"Make me", Aaron shouted back, which shut John up.

Aaron needed to talk to someone, so picked up his mobile and rang the first person he thought of. He scrolled down his phone's contacts until he reached their name, and rang them, hoping they'd pick up.

"Carly, I need to talk", Aaron said down the phone.

"Hey Aaron, sure, now?"

"Erm is it okay if I come to your apartment now? I know it's late I just have problems at home"

"Sure. Are you alright?", Carly asked, worried.

"Yeah, no, kind of, I'll see you soon"

Aaron hung up, and opened his second floor window. He then climbed out onto the conservatory roof and moved quietly so John wouldn't hear him, and then jumped off the end into his front garden, just to the left of the living room window where John was sitting. Aaron made his way slowly to Carly's thinking over all the things that had happened recently, and how happy he had been before he got home.

_Sam was sitting a few meters away from him, and she had just hit Freddie for thinking a girl was hot. To most people this situation would be fairly strange but for Aaron this was becoming more and more normal everyday._

"_Why only me? Aaron said it", Freddie complained._

"_Yeah but he can defend himself", Sam laughed._

_Aaron couldn't help but laugh, which started Carly off as well, and he realized this was the happiest he had ever been in his life. For once, he had made a good move, admittedly a move he never wanted to make, but a good move nonetheless. Carly, Freddie, and Sam were the best three people he had ever met, and he was certain they'd all be friends for years to come._

"_Anyone want food", Spencer yelled up._

"_Yeah I'm starving", Sam shouted back down to him, so Spencer brought them all some food._

"_Aaron, can I have a word", Spencer asked._

_Aaron nodded and followed Spencer down to the first floor, where he looked suddenly serious._

"_Aaron, you and Sam have become good friends and Carly has asked me to have a word with you"_

"_Okay, what about?"_

"_Well you and Sam, hence the 'you and Sam have become good friends'", Spencer said sarcastically, before laughing, "Carly thinks theres something going on that neither you nor Sam are telling her"_

"_Seriously? No, nothing is going on. Why does she think there is?"_

"_Well you and Sam were almost late for iCarly a few weeks back, and today, you and Sam were an hour late"_

"_Oh, I see, well nothing is going on, I promise. It's just coincidence"_

_Spencer nodded, then looking agitated when Aaron made a move for the stairs._

"_Carly and Freddie are talking about this with Sam aren't they?"_

_Spencer looked even more agitated and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Spencer I know you can't lie"_

"_Okay, okay, they're just asking the same as I have"_

_Aaron ran up the stairs to find Sam holding Freddie in a headlock, which Aaron thought meant Freddie asked Sam the questions. He walked in which seemed to make the room awkward, but then Carly laughed at the tension, and soon everybody was laughing. This was a good day for them all._

And now, as Aaron walked along the long, straight road to Carly's, he thought about how the day had turned the tables on him, and made it the worst day in Seattle so far. He didn't have time to think about it, as he saw the bright lights of Ford Focus RS heading his way.

**What you think? Review with what you think is going to happen. May not be much point as next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow but go ahead and guess anyway before you read chapter after :)**

**Adiós,**

**Zex**


	9. iGet Hurt

**Would have uploaded this last night with iFight Gerrard Tuck and iAm Grounded, but due to fanfiction being updated or something (Something was up with it) it wouldn't let me log on so here it is today.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zex**

Aaron stared dumbstruck as the Ford veered from the road, right in his direction. The driver tried to stop, braking heavily and steering away, but the extreme amount of oil in the road had taken the car too far astray to do anything about the inevitable accident. Aaron jumped and turned just as the car was about to hit him so the contact was spread, causing less damage to one particular point on his body. He was thrown forward nevertheless, and hit the ground at speed, knocking him cold. The driver, having hit a building, managed to call for an ambulance, and then got out of the car to check Aaron's pulse.

Carly was sitting in her lunge with a large mug of hot chocolate, waiting for Aaron to arrive. Weird, he usually only took fifteen minutes max, but it had been forty minutes. Maybe John had caught up with him, taken him home and confiscating his phone. Carly was just about to go to bed, when the phone rang, which she answered quickly so Spencer was woken.

"Yes, whose this?", Carly replied.

"Detective Chambers. Aaron Renelle was hit by a Ford Focus on his way to your apartment"

"What? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Calm down, an officer has been sent to your apartment to take you to the hospital"

"Can Sam Puckett be taken there as well?"

"Yes, we shall have an officer sent to pick her up immediately"

"One more thing, how did you get my number?"

"Aaron's phone was destroyed, and we could only access his last call which was to you. Goodbye Miss Shay"

The detective hung up after that, so Carly wrote a note to Spencer, who was asleep:

_Spencer,_

_Aaron's hurt and is in hospital. Don't worry, if I'm not back by morning then I will ring you at 9._

_Carly._

She ran out the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door, waiting a few minutes as Freddie had been asleep. Freddie answered the door, and seemed shocked Carly had knocked on his door at one in the morning.

"Carly?"

"Aaron's been hit by a car, we have to get to the hospital. An officers been sent to pick us up"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, get ready and get in my apartment quickly"

Freddie closed the door to get changed, just as a police officer stepped out the elevator in the hallway.

"Officer? I'm Carly Shay"

"Hello I'm Clarke, I presume you know the situation"

"Yes, I'm just waiting for my friend, and Aaron's friend, Freddie to get changed"

"Okay, but we need to leave in a minute"

Freddie's apartment door opened, Freddie emerged, and then he closed it once more. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, as was Carly, so they both seemed a little dirtier than usual, not that anyone would care.

"Ready?", Officer Clarke asked.

Freddie and Carly both nodded so they all got in the elevator and took it to the ground floor of the building, before heading for the police car outside. Clarke got in the drivers seat, so Carly and Freddie got into the back seats, sitting fairly close together. They all sat in silence as the police car flew up the roads, sirens ablaze, which Freddie found fairly scary.

"Here we are", Clarke said, pulling up in the police bays at Seattle Hospital.

"Thank you Officer"

"Will you be okay to make your own way? I'm needed at the station"

"Sure, thanks again", Carly replied getting out the car with Freddie.

Sam was waiting in the reception for Carly and Freddie, and smiled when she saw them.

"He's holding up alright, doc said he's going to be out of it for a while"

"How long?", Freddie asked.

"He says at least a few days, but could be a few weeks"

"Weeks?"

"Yeah you dork, 14 days, 2 weeks, get it?"

"Sam, not the time", Carly snapped.

Sam lead Carly and Freddie to where Aaron was, hooked up to machines with a complicated network of wires and tubes.

"Hello, Aaron's friends I presume?", a doctor asked as he walked in.

"Yes, I'm Carly, this is Sam, and this is Freddie", Carly indicated.

"Aaron has suffered minimal injuries which is extremely lucky. He was hit at 34 mph and has been lucky to survive. If his rate of improvement stays the same, he should be able to leave in little over a week"  
"Thank you doctor", Sam replied.

"And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"That's fine", Sam replied again.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam just got down to the reception when Detective Chambers walked in, and recognized them from iCarly. He walked over to where they were standing and pulled out his badge and showed it to them.

"Detective Chambers", he introduced himself, "I am sorry for what has happened. One of our support Officer's shall be dispatched, and it would be best if you all stayed in the same place so we can get you all here quickly if needed"

"Sam and Freddie can stay at mine"

"Okay, I shall be in contact", Chambers finished before walking off.

The support Officer, Gregg, took them back to their apartment, and stayed there for the night, waiting in case he was needed.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all sitting on the second floor talking, unable to sleep because of what had happened.

"Why was Aaron coming here anyway?", Freddie asked Carly.

"He said he needed someone to talk to as he was having trouble at home"

"Probably because of Gerrard Tuck. I should never have let Aaron attack him"

"Wait, what?", Carly asked, wondering what Sam had meant.

"I was restraining Aaron, and Gerrard went too far so I let go of him"

Sam looked generally upset, much to Freddie's delight as she'd be an easy target, but he could see that it wasn't the time.

"It's not your fault Sam", Freddie sympathized.

"It feels like it, if I hadn't let him go he wouldn't have had reason to leave his house"

"He was always having problems with John anyway, it's not your fault"

Sam still looked upset, so Carly and Freddie decided to leave her to think, and go to sleep.

"See you in the morning", Carly said.

"Night", Freddie and Sam replied.

_If Aaron doesn't make it_, Sam thought, _I am going to make Gerrard Tuck pay. If he hadn't provoked Aaron then none of this wouldn't have happened: Aaron would have gone home happy, and gone to sleep, rather than leaving for Carly's. I also can't help but blame myself; If I hadn't let go of Aaron, then he never would have beaten Tuck up, and this never would have happened. But enough of this, Aaron will pull through, the doctor said so. iCarly will need to be re-rehearsed, but that's the most selfish way to look at this whole incident, but even so, we can't ignore iCarly. I hope Aaron wakes tomorrow, and if not the day after. I need to apologize._

**Hope you liked the chapter. One question for you:**

**Are there any hints for the future?**

**If you believe they are, review and tell me with a quote from the story :)**

**Next chapter up later or tomorrow hopefully :)**

**Zex.**


	10. iBattle Chuck

**Hey, this would have been finished and up yesterday, but my Step-Dad bought CoD Modern Warfare 2 so I was on that last night until I complete it. Next chapter up by the weekend as I have a few busy College days ahead of me.**

**What did everyone think of iFind Lewbert's Lost Love? I loved it, probably my favorite of the new series, except iThink They Kissed due to the Seddieness, and also Sam on the Nitrous Oxide. Sam cracked me up when she hit the woman with the pineapple, what a legend :)**

**Anyway, enough from me, enjoy,**

**Zex**

"Carly", Spencer called running into her room where she, Sam, and Freddie were sleeping, "Carly"

Carly woke up suddenly and almost fell out of bed, and adjusted her eyes to see Spencer standing at her bedside.

"What?"

"Your note, it said Aaron was hurt, what happened?"

"Oh God yeah. He was hit by a car last night", Carly started, "He's unconscious but stable"

"I'll take you guys up there later", Spencer offered.

"Thanks Spencer"

Spencer didn't look happy with the news but left Carly, Freddie, and Sam to it, not wanting them to see his reaction.

Having all got ready to leave, Spencer took Carly, Freddie, and Sam to the hospital, then drove back to their apartment until they wanted picking up. When he arrived back, however, the police officer had left and someone had broken in, well, broken the chain. He picked up and umbrella from the stand outside, and held it high, ready to attack, as he barged in to his own apartment.

"Whose here?" Spencer shouted.

He lowered the umbrella slightly, and walked into the kitchen, checking all the cupboards and even the fridge for anyone that could be hiding. He then went into his room and then the bathroom, before going up to the second and third floors. Having finished searching the house he went back down to the first floor, where he turned on the TV and made himself a coffee. As he was walking towards the sofa he was hit in the back on the head by a potato which knocked him to the floor.

"What was that?", Spencer asked himself from the floor.

He got up and looked for what hit him, and found a partially destroyed potato on the couch.

"What the?", Spencer started, "Whoever is here, show yourself"

Chuck crawled out of a kitchen cupboard, which he had moved to from under the couch after Spencer went upstairs, and pulled his water gun out as well. He then turned on Spencer's smoke machine which was sitting on the table and waited until it was too smoky for Spencer to see him.

"What now?", Spencer asked himself once more, walking over to inspect the machine.

As Spencer neared the machine, Chuck shot him with the water gun and didn't stop until he was at the base of the stairs. He ran up to the third floor and climbed up onto a wooden beam where Carly had once chased a chick.

"Who is it?", Spencer shouted, "Is it you Chuck?", Spencer then accused.

Chuck held back a laugh as Spencer accused Chuck of everything, and then set off the stink bombs he put in the elevator, just as Spencer got in on the first floor. When the elevator reached the third floor, Spencer ran from the elevator with a bat in his hand, just in case. In front of Spencer on the ground were three bags of glass marbles which Spencer tripped on immediately, sending him flying backwards into the elevator. Chuck jumped down from the beam he was laying on, and shut the elevator doors, then cut the power so he was trapped in, much to Spencer's dismay having seen Chuck.

"Chuck let me out now", Spencer shouted.

"You got me sent to math camp for the entire summer", Chuck shouted back.

"I'll make sure you're grounded 'til next summer when I get out of here"

"That's why your not getting out"

"Oh nice one Spencer", Spencer muttered to himself, "Give him more of a reason to keep you in here"

* * *

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to allow them into see Aaron. They had been waiting for over an hour, and had seemed to be nearly silent the whole time, apart from the odd short conversation.

"They're taking their time", Freddie remarked.

"We'd noticed Freddork"

"Just trying to break the silence"

The doctor then came in, smiling at them.

"You're free to see him. He is still unconscious however"

"Thanks doc", Carly replied.

The doctor smiled back and then lead them into Aaron's room, before showing them the red button which would call for a nurse should he wake or any machinery beeped rapidly. He then left, leaving them all with Aaron.

"He looks awful", Sam commented.

"If he can hear us then what a first thing to say Sam", Carly replied.

"The kid won't care", Sam laughed.

"Yeah, that's what you thought of me, and did I care? Yes I did", Freddie commented.

Sam and Carly laughed, before realizing the reality of what was happening, and feeling unhappy once again.

"He will be alright you know", Freddie said, seeing their faces.

"I know it's just the realism of it all, and what could have happened", Carly replied.

"He could have died", Sam added.

"But he didn't"

Sam and Carly both smiled at Freddie, after all, he was the one keeping them sane.

* * *

"Chuck", Spencer shouted, "Chuck"

"What?", Shuck shouted back.

"If you let me out I won't tell your Dad"

"You and I both know you will go running to him the second your free"

"Chuck, I'm done fighting you. This is ridiculous"

"But you hate me"

"And you hate me, but why do we have to fight?"

"Okay, okay", Chuck stated, backing down before opening the elevator to Spencer.

"Ha you little demon", Spencer replied as he walked out the elevator. "Wait, where are you?"

"You tried to trick me", Chuck shouted before throwing golf balls at Spencer, knocking him flat.

Spencer then stood up and grabbed his bat, before hitting a golf ball back in Chuck's direction, as he saw him throw a ball. Chuck ducked and the ball smashed through the window, but then threw another ball which Spencer smashed back.

"Spencer, stop", Chuck shouted, before chucking the rest of his golf balls to one side, "Stop"

"What's up Chuck, not going to plan?", Spencer mocked.

"Spencer Shay", Chuck's father shouted from behind him, "What are you doing with my son?"

Spencer looked shocked to hear his voice, then felt happy that he could get Chuck grounded once more.

"Look, sir, I found Chuck hiding in my apartment, then he sprayed me with his water gun, tripped me with marbles, and used stink bombs on me. He then locked me in the elevator and then threw golf balls at me"

Chuck's father looked totally bewildered by this information, and looked from Spencer to Chuck, finding it hard to believe.  
"Chuck, you said Spencer said it was alright for you to be here"

"Which I did not", Spencer cut in before getting an evil look from Chuck.

"Did you do these things to this poor man?"

"No", Chuck replied, looking guilty.

"Chuck?", his father asked again, dragging out his name.

"Okay, yes"

"That's it young man, you're grounded for two months"

"What? No, Dad? Please", Chuck begged.

Chuck and his father both left Spencer's apartment, leaving Spencer to do a victory dance on his own, having beaten Chuck again.

* * *

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were still sitting at Aaron's bedside when the doctor came in, asking them to leave. They all left quietly, before Carly rang Spencer outside.

"Spencer?"

"Hey kid", Spencer replied.

"Can you come pick us up?"

"Sure, you won't believe the day I've had"

"Great", Carly replied before hanging up.

"We need to re-rehearse iCarly", Sam stated.

"Sam", Carly said, dragging out her name to sound annoyed.

"What? We're all thinking it"

"What are we going to do? It's tomorrow", Freddie reminded them.

"We're going to have to cancel, tell the viewers the situation and that we're needed at the hospital", Carly stated.

"We can't", Freddie protested.

"It's the only way Freddork. I don't know about Carly but I'm in no mood"

"I agree", Carly finalized.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all got into Spencer's car as he pulled up, their moods slightly better as they wouldn't have to worry about the web show.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought of Spencer and Chuck :)**

**Adiós mis amigos,  
Zex**


	11. iHate Hospitals

**Hey, hope you enjoy this, had about 4 hours writing it, lol , had a few difficult moments when my mind blanked out on particular words.**

**In reply to Crazii-fan4all:**

**It's impossible not to like Spencer and Chuck :P They're proper amazing lol. Heres the update :P**

**Enjoy,**

**Zex**

_One Week Later_

Sam was on her own sitting at Aaron's bedside: Carly and Freddie had left to get lunch but Sam already had it with her. Aaron had been stable practically the entire week, and according to the doctor he was making a quick recovery, but may stay unconscious for a couple more days. Nevertheless as Sam looked down at Aaron she would sear she saw his eyes flicker, or was she imagining it? _No, they moved again_, she thought. Immediately she pressed the green and white button to call the nurse and shouted.

"Nurse, nurse"

The nurse rushed in and tried to calm Sam down, failing as most people do.  
"His eyes flickered", Sam nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll check he's okay", the nurse said, attempting to calm her down.

Behind them both, Aaron's eyes flickered open, and he managed to find his voice, although he'd only just woken.

"Sam?", he asked, confused about what was going on.

"Aaron", Sam shouted before pushing the nurse out the way and hugging him a little too hard.

"Sam, stop", Aaron croaked out, the pressure hurting him.

The nurse smiled at Aaron, then turned to Sam, who had just pushed her out the way.

"Madam I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I run a few checks on Aaron"

"Oh, okay, sure", Sam replied, "See you soon", she said to Aaron.

Aaron smiled in return, and then looked up at the nurse, who was checking the heart beat monitor he was connected to.

"When can I leave?", Aaron asked, "And is anyone here but my friends?"

"I'm not sure when you can leave, depends on how these checks come out. And I shall go and check now"

The nurse left then, leaving Aaron on his own for three minutes, when she came back and smiled once again.  
"No, however we have been in contact with John, and he has yet to visit"

"That's cool", Aaron stated, before resting his head back on the pillow as the nurse continued the routine checks.

"I shall be back in a few hours with the doctor to go over your recovery", the nurse said before leaving, and letting Sam back in.

"You've had us worried", Sam said, walking in.

"Sorry", Aaron replied, apparently finding it hard to find a better answer.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault", Sam laughed.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Little over a week"

"A week?"

"As I said to the dork, yes, a week, 14 days", Sam stated seriously, before laughing.

"This is going to sound ridiculous", Aaron started before coughing, "But why am I here?"

Sam cracked up laughing, obviously finding his confused state funny.

"You were hit by a car on the way to Carly's at about half 12"

Aaron looked totally shocked to hear this news, then shrugged it off, but Sam continued anyway.

"According to the driver you jumped and span at the last minute so the impact was more spread. If you hadn't you would have been seriously hurt", Sam said grimly.

Aaron laughed, well, tried to laugh before speaking, "A friend, Matt, told me to do that if your going to get hit. Never thought I'd had to do it myself", Aaron finished before attempting to laugh again.

"I don't know how you find this funny", Sam laughed before Freddie and Carly both ran in, having heard the news.

"Hey guys", Aaron said, beginning to feel much more tired.

"Are you alright", Freddie asked.

"Yeah I feel fine, just a little tired"

"How can you be tired", Carly laughed, "You've been unconscious for over a week"

"Yeah but not asleep", Aaron replied, almost drifting off.

The four of them sat and talked for little over an hour before the nurse, who treated Aaron earlier, and the doctor came in. They asked for Carly, Freddie, and Sam to leave, and then both sat down on each side of Aaron's bed.

"Hello Aaron, I'm Doctor Phillip. How are you feeling?", Doctor Phillip asked.

"Tired", Aaron replied, trying to stay awake.  
"Okay, do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

"Not since Sam hugged me too hard, no"

"That's good to hear, now, the results from the routine checkup are finalized", Phillip started, "No lasting damage has been found, no broken bones, nothing other than bruising and a few sprains. We have no reason to keep you here for another night"

"So I can go?", Aaron asked.

"Yes, although we do have one problem", Phillip stated, "We can't allow you to go back to your current address"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, and that is why. Your carer, John, has not been in once since the accident, and has been deemed unfit to look after you. The police and social services are investigating. Therefore you will need temporary accommodation until they evaluate the situation. Is there anywhere you can stay"

"My friend, Carly, it should be fine"

"Okay, we shall go and speak to her. Once it's sorted you are free to leave"

"Thanks doctor"

The doctor smiled in reply, and then left with the nurse, leaving Aaron to sleep.

_Seven Hours Later_

"Aaron, wake up", Carly said, shaking his shoulder gently.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly and adjusted his eyes to the light change, then looked at Carly.

"Hey"

"Finally", Carly laughed, "You're coming back to mine, it's fine with me and Spencer"

"Thanks", Aaron started, "It shouldn't be for long"

"It doesn't matter how long"

Aaron smiled in reply then thought about something, "Where are Freddie and Sam?"

"They've gone home, it's ten thirty"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried a few hours ago and left you longer, you obviously need the sleep"

"Sorry", Aaron laughed, before repositioning himself to get out of bed.

Carly helped him to his feet, then put her arm around his shoulders so he was able to walk alongside her easier.

They passed Doctor Phillip on their way out, who stopped them both immediately.

"We shall be in contact about your home position. I wish you a speedy recovery"

"Thanks doc", Aaron replied.

Carly helped him walk into the parking lot, and into Spencer's car, before sitting next to him on the way back to her apartment.

"Thanks", Aaron said as Spencer and Carly helped him onto the couch.

"No problem", Spencer started, "You hungry", he asked them both.

"Starving", Aaron replied.

"Yeah, me too", Carly agreed.

"Spaghetti Taco's coming up", Spencer said before making the infamous taco's.

"You know", Carly began, "I've never seen Sam so worried about anyone before"

"Really?", Aaron asked.  
"She barely left your side, only for school"

"That's really sweet. That's really not Sam", Aaron started, "What did you do about iCarly?"

"Well we canceled last week's and yesterday's"

"Sorry, I've caused a lot of problems"

"Don't blame yourself", Carly started, before remembering something, "What did you want to talk about anyway? You sounded pretty bad on the phone, and said you were having problems at home"

"It was just about an argument with John, nothing important, I just needed someone to talk to"

"Why me though? I thought you'd ring Sam"

"Your a good listener. Why did you think I'd ring Sam?"

"It's just that you're close to each other, and you always seem to get sidetracked when you're together"

"I know what you're trying to say Carls, and nothing is going on, I promise you"

"And you'd tell me?"

"Of course. You, Freddie, and Sam are my best friends"

"You are too", Carly smiled.

**What you think? A bit of contact between a few different characters, any hints for the future? Hope I got the conversation with Doctor Phillip and Aaron right, as I wanted to try and make it sound professional.**

**Thanks, **

**Zex**


	12. iGet Better

**Hey,**

**Thank you for the reviews, especially this one:**

**''**Oh, my god.  
I love your story so freaking much, please update again soon! Like, now  
maybe? Seriously, I know it says to give critique but the only thing I can ask  
is for more Samron!  
I love them so much I gave them a name,  
I don't know why I want them, but I think I must have some sort of fetish for  
jealousy and the couple I want to be together not being together when you know  
they should be together, you know?  
It's like Sailor Moon - If you watch that, maybe you don't, still - When at  
the start they fight but you know they'll get married, and then he turns evil  
and, I dont know, I just LOVE that, dont you?  
I'm rambling, I apologize.  
I'm a Seddier, I must admit, but I just love that they arent together. Like,  
in your story, when Shelby came I was like YES, SEDDIE. What happened with the  
Shelby plot, by the way?  
So, anyway, only critiques would be: More Samron, ShelbyxFreddie (Sheddie?)  
etc. for more Seddie.  
If that makes sense.  
Which it doesn't.  
Not really.  
ANYWAY  
I'm deeply sorry for leaving this very long, pointless, rambly critique, but  
just saying: I LOVE YOUR STORY.

-Gen**''**

**Thank you so much I really appreciated this review, it literally made me open the iNewbie file and write this chapter. I like the Samron name :), thanks. There will be more of them but I'm trying to be a bit more patient with it. I get what you mean I think, and that I would ideally want Freddie and Sam together, which is why I'm not going to have them together, purely because it is too common in stories I read and Sam is more like me than Carly or Shelby for instance. **

**I do get it in a way, and since I saw the first iCarly episode a tiny inkling of me wanted Carly to love Freddie back, but I knew that Sam and Freddie would be better, so I kinda get it. Well the Shelby plot will go further, it's just Freddie hasn't been in it much and Shelby would be training a fair bit so I guess I get away with her not being mentioned really? But I promise, she WILL be in the next chapter.**

**More Samron and Sheddie (Good name too) will be in soon too.**

**Once again, thank you so much for this review it meant a lot :)**

**Aaron.**

* * *

"_Always, all ways", I finished singing. Why? Where am I? What am I doing in the lobby? And singing?  
Sam looks as if she's about to cry, which really is not like Sam at all, and Carly looks like her heads going to explode with the smile she's wearing. Freddie's grinning from behind his camera, having recorded the whole thing, which means this is live to iCarly. What is going on? Sam's moving towards me but I don't understand. I was singing my favorite song on iCarly and it nearly made Sam cry, so what's happening now?_

"_Aaron", Sam started to say._

Aaron opened his eyes slowly, suddenly being pulled from the depths of his dream, wondering what he had been doing, and why. Carly was laying near him, on the guest bed in her room, leaving him with her double bed for a few nights while he recovered. She was deep in sleep so Aaron didn't wake her, but just lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. The more he thought about it the more he wondered why he doing it, and he could only think of two things:

-He was singing for Carly

-He was singing for Sam

He was then left to wonder why he would be singing for them, and why he would sing over anything else he could do.

"Oh well, just a dream", Aaron muttered to himself.

"What was?", Carly asked him, apparently now awake.

"I, just, erm, yeah", Aaron replied, before laughing.

"Well that made sense", Carly started, laughing too, "What did you dream of?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I was just singing in the lobby live to iCarly"

"Why didn't you want to say?"

"That's not all", Aaron began, before looking as if he regretted saying that, "It seemed like I was singing for Sam. Or you"

"Why for me? Sam maybe but me?"

"It was just a dream", Aaron defended himself, "But why is it easier to visualize me singing to Sam"

"I'm sorry Aaron, it's just you've clicked so quickly together, and you have so much in common"

"It's okay Carls, I do see what you mean"

Carly smiled in return, and then got up and put her dressing gown on, before leaving to get them both some breakfast.

Aaron was determined to be as independent as he could, after all it was his nature, so he struggled out of bed and stumbled into the elevator to go down to the third floor. When he got there he nearly fell out of the elevator, but maintained his balance, before Carly saw him and assisted him to the couch.

"You should have waited for help", Carly told him.

"Yeah but I'm too impatient, and I don't like having to have help"

"Well you're going to have help, whether you like it or not. I promised Doctor Phillip I would look after you"

"Thanks Carls", Aaron replied, smiling.

Carly smiled back and went back to the kitchen, before emerging a few minutes later with two plates with eggs, bacon, and sausages. She handed one to Aaron and then started to eat her own, but Aaron thought she seemed a little agitated.

"What is it?", he asked.

"What you mean?"

"Just ask Carls, I really don't mind what it is"

Carly just looked a little guilty, before looking at her plate and then back to Aaron.

"About me and Sam?", Aaron asked, to which Carly just nodded and continued.

"What do you think of her? Really"

"She's a best friend"

"I know you see her as a best friend but what else?", Carly started, "Basically what I'm trying to say is do you like her?"

"Hey you guys", Spencer called as he ran through the front door, "You seen the time?"

"No, why?"

"It's twelve thirty", Spencer replied.

"Half twelve? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd let you sleep as you didn't get to bed until late last night"

Carly leaped up from the couch and ran upstairs to get changed, before returning back downstairs after five minutes to find Aaron pouring himself some punch from the fridge.

"I still want an answer", Carly said, walking behind Aaron.

"I didn't expect any less", Aaron laughed, "Spencer just delayed what I was going to answer anyway"

"And that was?"

"That I-", Aaron started, before being interrupted a second time by a loud rapping on the door.

Carly went to the door and unlocked it, to see Sam bound through and run straight to Aaron, pulling him into a hug.

"Woah, Sam", Aaron said as she squeezed him a little too hard.

Sam let go and then turned to Carly.

"Hey Carly", she started before seeing her hair, "What up with your hair?"

"We only got up about half hour ago"

"Seriously? Wheres Freddork?"

"With Shelby, she's training again", Carly replied.

"How does that girl have so much energy?", Sam wondered out loud.

"Not everyone is as lazy as you", Aaron laughed from behind her.

Sam turned and went to punch Aaron, but stopped herself when she remembered his condition, and that he was still quite weak.

Aaron walked slowly over to the couch and sat down next to Carly, who still looked agitated from before.

"Sam, I just need a quick word with Aaron upstairs", Carly said before getting Aaron to his feet and helping him into the elevator.

She took Aaron up to the third floor and sat him down in the car Spencer had made into a seating area for them, and confronted him once more.

"This can go uninterrupted this time, do you like Sam?", Carly asked.

"Please, this goes no further"

"I promise, not a word more"

"Okay, well, yes I do"

Carly's face lit up, before she controlled herself and replied nonetheless.

"That's great", She grinned.

"But please Carls, don't tell Sam"

"I won't Aaron, I promise you"

"Thanks"

"We better get back down to Sam before she wonders what's going on", Carly finished, before helping Aaron back into the elevator.

"That was quick", Sam stated as she saw them emerge from the elevator.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a large box of ribs from the fridge, and had already eaten over half of them in the time Aaron and Carly had been upstairs.

"I think they were Spencer's", Carly said.

"Yeah, there was a note on the front"

"What did it say?", Aaron asked.

"Just '_Spencer's ribs, don't eat'_"

"So you eat them anyway", Aaron replied before laughing, "Either of you up for watching a film?", he then suggested.

"Yeah alright", Sam agreed, "What film?"

"How about Sweeney Todd?"

"Yeah, great film", Carly said.

The three of them sat on the couch and watched the film, laughing and talking the entire way through the movie, and for Aaron, it couldn't get much better: Carly, Sam and Sweeney Todd.

**Thanks for reading, please review, and until I shall hopefully get the next chapter up sometime during Sunday morning.**

**Cheers,**

**Zex.**


	13. iHave An Eating Contest

**Would have written this earlier but I was writing my CV so that had to take priority, but here it is.**

**Thanks for all reviews, especially:**

**''**Haha, I started reading the review at the top, and was thinking, "This sounds so familiar," then I realized... That was me! I felt all special :)  
Another chapter, another happy little me! Samron :D  
My only problem was: Where did Freddie go?  
Or maybe this is your master plan, and he was with Shelby the whole time.  
Or murdering someone, I don't know. Whatever floats your boat!  
Other than that, cute and fun chapter!  
- Gen **''**

**I've done that before, lol, I felt idiotic when I realized it was mine :L**

**Samron will be in this chapter quite a lot more as you'll find out, and I did put in Sam asking where Freddie was, I'll get a quote:**

**''**"Seriously? Wheres Freddork?"

"With Shelby, she's training again", Carly replied.**''**

**So that should clear that up:)**

**Thanks for review,**

**Zexar**

_Four Days Later_

"When you let go of each other, tell me", Sam complained at Freddie and Shelby, "It makes me sick"

"Your just jealous", Aaron teased, "But on a serious note guys, we need to do a last minute prep"

Freddie and Shelby finally pulled apart from each other, causing Sam to gasp sarcastically before grabbing Aaron and helping him up the stairs.

"Why you can't just take the elevator I don't know"

"Sam I'm capable of walking up the stairs, and it helps me to recover more", Aaron replied, "Plus, you need the exercise", Aaron laughed.

Sam started to laugh before Carly called them all.

"Hurry up all of you", She shouted, "We need to get changed still"

"Okay, okay, we're just coming", Aaron shouted back.

When they arrived on the third floor Carly was unwrapping the costumes Aaron had bought, and gasped when she saw what she had to wear.

"It looks so-", Carly started.

"Real", Aaron interrupted.

"Darn stupid", Carly finished her sentence.

Aaron laughed before continuing, "Just put it on, it'll look fine"

Carly then took the costume into the back prep room to change, whilst Aaron and Sam undid their own, and Freddie's costume.

"These aren't bad", Sam laughed, "But Freddie's gunna look like a nub"

Aaron and Sam then went to change, as did Freddie when he got up to the third floor studio.

"Well we all look ridiculous", Aaron laughed as they all came back into the studio, "At least we don't look _too _bad"

"We've got half a minute", Freddie stated.

"Where's Shelby?", Aaron asked.

"With Spencer, she's showing him a few fight moves"

"He needs, them", Carly laughed.

"Point", Freddie laughed too, "Okay, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Hey, I'm Storm", Carly said before waving her arms around wildly.

"And I'm Jean Grey", Sam stated before doing a similar thing as Carly.

"And tonight"

"We have a special event for you"

"Involving Jean Grey"

"And Cyclops", Aaron said as he jumped into shot.

"And the best bit", Sam said before indicating a large table, "A hell of a lot of food"

Aaron and Carly laughed before Aaron sat down in his chair and Sam in hers.

"Let the eating contest begin", Carly shouted, "And now", Carly said before Freddie panned away from the table, "We have a video sent in by a viewer"

Freddie then pressed a button on his laptop which brought up a video of a girl sitting on her head eating a tin of cat food.

"And that is strange", Carly said before indicating the eating contest, "What have you each eaten?"  
"Two quarter pounders, five slices of pizza, two apples, three spaghetti taco's, and four chicken wings", Aaron said.

"And I've had the same, we're tied equal so far"

"But I am nowhere near full", Aaron said competitively.

"Likewise dork"

"I thought I was the dork", Freddie laughed from behind the camera.

"You are, he just is now", Sam argued.

"Okay, well that concludes this week's iCarly", Carly said as Freddie moved back to her.

"And we're clear", Freddie said, putting his camera down on his 'tech cart'.

"You two can stop eating you know", Carly laughed.

"Nah I'm hungry", Aaron replied.

"Me too", Sam agreed.

"I am hungrier", Aaron argued with Sam.

"Okay well we're going downstairs, you can stay here", Freddie replied, "Shelby should be done with Spencer now"

Carly and Freddie both left the floor, leaving Sam and Aaron alone, eating as quick as they could to win the contest.

"You're never going to win", Aaron stated with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, right"

Aaron shoved a whole custard doughnut in his mouth before chewing quickly and swallowing it, before repeating with another. Sam mocked him with big open-mouthed bites into nothing, which caused them both to laugh, and Aaron to choke.

"You okay?", Sam asked after he finished.

"Yeah", Aaron laughed before Sam mocked his coughing, "Well I'm bored of eating", Aaron stated.

"Normally I would say I won, but I am too so call it even?"

"Sam being reasonable?", Aaron laughed before receiving an evil glare, "But no, you win"

"Alright, and the bet?"

"It's only right if we both do it", Aaron said before holding his hand out for an agreement.

Sam shook his hand, and they both nodded.

"I bow to a skill far greater than my own", Aaron bowed low, in a mockery of Signor Pirelli.

"You're such a nub", Sam laughed.

They both laughed and then caught each others eye before stopping and becoming more serious. They both moved towards each other slowly, until they were only a few centimeters away from each other. Aaron leaned in as did Sam, and they locked lips for at least ten seconds.

"I'm sorry", Aaron said after they separated.

"Don't be, I-", Sam began before re-forming her answer, "I-"

"What are you guys doing?", Carly asked as she barged through the door, interrupting Sam.

"Just talking", Aaron replied, "We'll be down soon"

"Okay, no more than ten minutes", Carly told them.

Carly then left the room so Aaron and Sam looked back to each other, both wanting to carry on the conversation but neither gathering the courage to do so.

"I like you Sam", Aaron blurted out after about half a minute of silence.

"I like you too", Sam replied, "It's just Carly, and Freddie, you know"

"Yeah, course", Aaron smiled, "Do you want this to stay between us?"

"It feels wrong, keeping it from Carly", Sam said, "I promised her I wouldn't keep anything from her no matter what"

"Then tell Carly, I'm sure won't she say anything", Aaron began, "And besides, I agree that telling her is the right thing to do"

"Will you be there? When I tell her"

"If that's what you want", Aaron replied.

"Thanks Aaron, anyway we better get down there"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope theres no food", Aaron laughed.

Sam and Aaron used the stairs, at Aaron's request, to get down to the living room, and found Freddie, Shelby, and Carly all sitting around a large banquet.

"Oh no", Aaron whispered to Sam.

"Well I'm still hungry", Sam teased.

"Oh it's on girl", Aaron said louder, making Shelby, Carly, and Freddie turn to face them.

Aaron waved in an awkward way, before Sam nodded, bringing on another, secret eating contest between Sam and Aaron. They both went to the table and sat in the seats next to each other that were left for them, and started eating. Carly and Shelby nodded at each other, and got up discreetly, before walking behind Aaron and Sam. They each took a roll of duct tape from the draw, and used it around Aaron and Sam, to keep them both trapped to their chairs.

"What's going on?", Aaron and Sam both yelled.

"Right", Carly said as she walked around the table to sit in front of them, "Tell us what's going on"

"Everything", Shelby finalized.

Aaron and Sam looked at each other and gulped, before looking at Carly and Shelby sheepishly.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what I did right, and what I did wrong in a nice way :) Hope you liked the Samron (Name owed to xo. Gossip Girl .ox).**

**Until next time,**

**Zex.**


	14. iFeel The Consequences

**A little more Samron here, as well as Sheddie. Hope you enjoy the chapter,**

**Zex.**

"Let us go", Sam shouted after two hours.

"You know we will when you tell us", Carly said from the couch.

"Freddie?", Aaron asked.

"Sorry, I can't"

"Why not?", Aaron asked.

"Oh come on, Shelby will stop me, and that will hurt"

"You think I'd hurt you?", Shelby snapped at Freddie.

Aaron laughed as he had caused Shelby to snap at Freddie.

"I didn't mean it like that", Freddie smiled back, to which Shelby shrugged and turned to the TV.

"You only have to tell us how you feel", Carly tried to get them to talk.

"Okay, okay, at least give us a few minutes to talk", Sam said reasonably until no one moved, "Get out of here and let us talk", she yelled.

Carly, Freddie, and Shelby all rose to their feet and went up to the second floor, where they sat on Carly's bed and talked.

"Sam, telling them would be easier", Aaron suggested.

"And escaping prevents anyone but Carly knowing", Sam grinned as she struggled with her chair to reach the scissors.

She tilted the chair cleverly so she was able to 'chair walk' her way to the scissors on the table, and once she had them she cut herself free. She then got up and walked to Aaron quickly and freed him, before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the fire escape.

"You're amazing", Aaron laughed as they walked through Bushwell Plaza's main entrance.

"Well I do my best", Sam replied before laughing.

"I'll text Carly", Aron said before sending her a text.

"What did you put?"

"Erm '_Carls, you can come back down now, Aaron'_. Should be interesting to see the reply"

They both laughed and walked towards the park, hoping to be able to sit and talk for a while without fear of being interrupted.

After a few minutes of walking Aaron stumbled, and Sam turned to catch him almost the instance he tripped.

"Thanks", Aaron said, "You caught me as if you were watching me", he laughed.

"I was", Sam admitted.

They both looked into each other's eyes once more before Aaron's ring tone, Her Voice Resides, screamed out of his phone, making them both jump.

"It's from Carly. It says '_I'm not dropping this. You're both best friends and I want to know how you feel about each other. I'm sorry if we went too far, Carly_'"  
"I feel bad about this, can you ask her to meet us at the park?"

"Sure", Aaron replied before texting Carly '_Meet us in the park, next to the lake, just you_'.

"What're we going to say?", Sam asked him as they arrived next to the lake in the park.

"That we kissed", Aaron replied.

"Yeah I know _that_", Sam started, becoming agitated, "But she'll question it"

"Just answer honestly", Aaron stated before trying to calm her down, "Just don't worry about it, she's our friend"

"I know it's just Carly questions a lot"

They both hugged, and separated a few minutes before Carly arrived.

She sat opposite them both and smiled as if she was waiting for them to say something, but they didn't.

"Sorry about the duct tape", Carly apologized.

"It's nothing", Aaron replied.

"So what's going on with you two?"

"Well", Aaron started before hesitating.

"We kissed", Sam blurted out interrupting Aaron's thought-full silence.

"You kissed?", Carly practically shouted, before grinning, "And?"  
"And what?", Aaron asked, oblivious to what she was asking.

"Do you like each other? Or was it a mistake?"

"I like Sam, yeah", Aaron replied.

"And I like Aaron"

Aaron and Sam smiled at each other, before looking back to Carly's constant grin.

"When did you kiss", she asked.

"Just before you came up to get us", Aaron admitted.

"So you haven't had much time to talk about it?"

"I guess not", Sam replied.

"I'll leave you to it then, come back to mine when you're done", Carly smiled before getting up, "I won't tell Freddie or Shelby"

"Thanks Carls", Aaron shouted after her.

"You want to talk about it?", Aaron asked.

"Don't you think we need to?", Sam replied, becoming much more serious than Aaron had ever seen her.

"Well yeah but-"

"Well then", Sam interrupted before they both laughed.

Aaron's phone went, which made them both jump again due to the nature of the song.

"I need to change that", Aaron laughed before reading the text, "Oh jeez", he then said.

"What?", Sam asked, confused.

"It says '_I'm sorry, they made me tell them. Freddie and Shelby know, sorry_'"

"Well it saves telling them some other time", Sam laughed.

"You're not angry then?"

"No, happy if anything"

"Good. They're probably going to try and get us together", Aaron said.

"Who said they'll need to try", Sam smiled back.

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing stopping us from getting to know each other a little more", Sam started, "Then we could start dating?"

"That sounds like a good idea", Aaron smiled.

"Or we could go on a date first and see how it goes?"

"Now that sounds like a superb idea"

Aaron and Sam then sat in the park talking and laughing for a few hours, steadily growing closer to each other.

Meanwhile, Carly, Freddie, and Shelby were all sitting in Carly's apartment, talking about Aaron and Sam.

"What is running through that kids head", Freddie started, "Must be suicidal", he finished, making them all laugh.

"I think it's cute", Carly inputted.

"Me too", Shelby replied, before receiving an odd look from Freddie, "I may be a pro fighter but I'm still a girl", she laughed.

"I know", Freddie grinned before kissing her.

Carly shook her head in disgust and went into the kitchen, before feeling a little left out. _If Aaron __and Sam get together, I'll be left out as Freddie and Shelby are together as well_, she thought, _But at least they'll all be happy_.

"Hey kid", Spencer called to Carly as he came through the front door, "What's up?"

"Nothing much"

"Why the long face?", Spencer asked before pulling his chin down to make his face longer.

"Oh nothing", Carly began, "Where have you been? You've been gone all day"

"You know the elderly home along the road?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was helping them out. They're so boring", Spencer started before seeing Carly looked distracted, "What's wrong?"

"It's just Freddie and Shelby are together, and that Aaron and Sam kissed. And I don't want to be left out"

"Aaron and Sam? Really? But they're your friends, of course you won't be left out"

"It's just if Aaron and Sam get together, I don't want Sam to be like she was with Jonah"

"It'll work out kid", Spencer finished, "I'm going to get Chinese, you want anything?"

"Nah", Carly replied before waving Spencer good bye.

Carly picked up her phone, before saving a message into her phone, before putting it in her pocket and going back to the couch.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review with what you think :)  
And a question:**

**What do you think Carly put in her phone?**

**Review and let me know :)**

**Zex.**


	15. iAm Given Advice

**Hey all, here's the next chapter :) thanks for the positive reviews, and to the negative review I'm not even gunna waste my time on it. Best review:**

**''**Haha, me again!  
Methinks she put in something like "Meet me at blahblahblah" or "We should  
hook up later" etc.  
Who should she send it to? Exs... Griffin? Jake? Shaun? That'd get to Sam, I  
bet. Maybe Nevel if she's UBER desperate.  
So many theories...  
Anyway, there's only one thing I have to critique, and thats the drama. Maybe  
its just me, because I'm a drama addict, but it's not dramaish enough lately  
to me. Too happy and perfect, maybe.  
I don't know, I'm a little cynical maybe.  
So yeah, fun and cute, but amp up the drama!  
-Gen **''**

**Well you're not wrong but your not right, as such, its not an ex or Nevel, but another person. It's not really a text, just a message she wants as proof as what she was feeling at that specific time/date as proof. But nevertheless your guess might have to come true cause I like the idea :) As for the drama, I apologize for that, but that's what I've been hoping to achieve with the few recent chapters, cause as you know, 'what goes up must come down'. That's all I'm going to give away other than Chapter 18, which I promise will have more drama. In advance I'm sorry if the next few are a little happy, but it kind of needs to be to make that chapter worse. Sorry if I make no sense :L. ****Not too cynical either, your reviews are always amazing, thanks a lot :) Z.**

**Enjoy,**

**Z**

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Freddie counted down for iCarly.

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly said, grinning.

"And I'm Sam", Sam grinned too.

"And to start with"

"We have a truly amazing event"

"The Found Messiah's are playing Live on iCarly", Carly practically shouted in excitement.

"Really?", Sam asked, looking confused on purpose.

"No, just kidding"

"Oh darn", Sam replied sarcastically putting her hands on hips and sighing loudly.

"But we do have their newest member"

"Really?", Sam asked again looking surprised, faking once more.

"No again", Carly laughed.

"Then what are you babbling girl?"

"We have the infamous Aaron Renelle singing on iCarly", Carly said, looking shocked.

"Aaron Renelle? Like the Found Messiah's biggest fan Aaron Renelle? Or the dork who lives with you Aaron Renelle"

"Both", Carly shouted before they both laughed.

Aaron came on holding his purple 'V' shaped electric guitar, which he plugged into the 50-watt amplifier, before standing in front of the microphone as Freddie started up the backing music, minus his guitar part.

"This is Last Summer by the Found Messiah's", he said into the microphone as the played the intro.

"The Friday sun bears down again, as we drive without friends", he started singing, "And on these longest days we spend, all the time trying to pretend, that our stories could be true, our chance to be cool, the setting sunset says the day is through, if only we knew, and we all sit around here in our home town, listen to the waves as they all crash down, and watch the fire as it slowly burns away, glowing embers fly across the sky"

Carly and Sam started dancing in front of the car, before moving to each of his sides and dancing like maniacs as he sand the chorus.

"We trace the sun across the sky, and we laugh till we cry, always so hard to say goodbye, and we all sit round here in our home town, it's so good like this, these are times we'll miss, the memories, I hope they'll never fade, glowing embers lie across the sky"

Aaron then started to play the guitar more ferociously as he sang the second chorus, before he turned to Sam, singing the next lines.

"I would stop time to stay with you, I would stop time so we don't move, I would stop time, I would stop time, I would stop time to keep you, here by my side"

He then sang the final chorus, before fading out his guitar as Freddie faded the backing music out.

"Will this kids talent ever end?", Sam asked sarcastically, "Survived near death with the front of a car, produces brilliant music, is a huge dork, and can't walk without limping"

"What brilliance", Carly continued with the sarcasm, "And now"

"We're going to show you all a clip we filmed earlier"

"Of Aaron and Freddie in the lobby"

"Now watch the wacky shack"

Freddie pressed a few keys on his laptop, and the monitor came out from against the wall, showiing a clip they had previously recorded.

Aaron and Freddie were walking through the main doors when Lewbert looked up, and noticed Aaron.

"You", he screamed, "You got me a $450 pizza bill"

"Calm down man", Aaron replied, trying not to laugh.

"Get out of my lobby", he yelled, before walking around his counter, getting between Aaron and the elevator.

"I didn't get you that bill", Aaron complained desperately trying not to laugh.

"I heard you order the pizza", Lewbert yelled before jerking towards Aaron.

"A gift for the best door man in Seattle", Aaron replied sarcastically as Freddie burst out laughing.

"Get out", Lewbert screamed, entering new notes in high pitch.

"But we live here", they both shouted as they were pushed out.

Even from inside it was possible to hear the laughter from Aaron and Freddie outside, which made Lewbert even angrier. He turned back to the door when he was half way back to his desk, and ran for the door.

"Get out of here before I call the cops", he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Now that", Sam said as Freddie panned back down to her, "Is an example of why warts should be surgically removed"

"What's his wart have to do with anything?", Carly asked whilst laughing.

"It's an angry wart, so angry", she replied laughing.

"Now that's all we've got time for", Carly said before Sam pressed she unhappy button on her blue sound effect device.

"Come back next week for a crazy blue man in green pants", Sam grinned.

"Really?", Aaron questioned.

"No but we will have Freddie", she laughed, pressing the laugh button.

"Bye everyone", Carly finished.

"And we're out", Freddie stated, putting his camera down and picking up his phone.

"Good show guys", Carly said as they finished, "Groovy Smoothie?"

"Me and Aaron can't", Freddie replied, "Mum's taking us to that new mall that opened"

"Your mum?", Sam asked, "Since when does she take you to the mall?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", Freddie replied, slightly angry.

"That your mum usually takes you to the vet"

Aaron and Carly laughed, angering Freddie as he tried to come up with a decent come back, but failed.

"Well we best be off", Aaron told them, "Carly, tell Spencer I won't be back until late"

"Okay, see you then"

Aaron and Freddie left, taking the elevator down to the first floor and leaving the Shay apartment, before entering the Benson's.

"Freddie Benson. I saw iCarly and I am very disappointed", Mrs Benson started, "Laughing at poor Lewbert's misfortune"

"But mum, we've done 'Messing With Lewbert' loads of times before"

"But it's never cost him money before"

"Sorry Mrs Benson, it was my idea", Aaron stated, taking the blame.

"Well then, as long as you feel remorse", Mrs Benson replied, "Now, we best be going"

Mrs Benson led Aaron and Freddie out the door, and into the apartment building's car park, where they got into her car. She turned the ignition on, and drove off, heading to the Galaxy Wars convention, rather than the mall which they'd told Carly and Sam.

"We'll be ripped if they find out", Aaron laughed as they drove along.

"I get it everyday, it's nothing new", Freddie said before thinking about it, "And anyway, she won't insult _you_ too much"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're going on a date for starters, and she never usually does anyway"

"You really think she'd change just because we're going on a date?"

"She went all girly for Pete", Freddie pointed out.

"How girly?"

"Straight hair, skirts, heels, the lot"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thought he'd like her more like that"

"That's different then. She knows I like her how she is"

"What's with that anyway? What's to like?", Freddie laughed, joking.

Aaron laughed, but answered the rhetorical question nevertheless, "She has a never ending personality, she's beautiful, her clothes are perfect to my liking, need I go on?"

"So you really like her then?", Freddie asked.

"Yeah, what about you and Shelby?"

"She's great, just trains non-stop, I wish she'd have more than one day a week off"

"So it's not working out?"

"Not really, we don't get enough time together"

"I can understand that, it must be difficult"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about it really"

"Talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand"

"Thanks", Freddie said, smiling.

"No problem", Aaron smiled in return.

"So Aaron", Mrs Benson asked him innocently, "Where are you taking Sam on your date?"

"I, erm", Aaron began to say, before thinking about it, "I have no idea"

"Do something romantic, not like a restaurant though", Mrs Benson suggested.

"I know she doesn't like restaurants anyway which makes it a little harder", Aaron started, "I'll think about it and get it sorted"

"You better, I reckon Sam would kill you if you don't do anything special", Freddie laughed.

Aaron laughed as well, although he secretly did have an idea, he just didn't know how to go about it.Aaron turned on his purple pear pod nano, and listened to 'I Will Be Here', running his plan over and over until it made no sense in his mind.

**Hope you enjoyed, and a little question again, what do you think Aaron's plan is?**

**There's a fairly big hint about the future in the iCarly webisode, during Aaron's song (Last Summer – Lostprophets), due to lyrics. **

**Zex.**

**P.S. My surname isn't Renelle if any of you think it is, it's just the name of Rene (Renelle Saluda Munti) in my story Roses Are Red. I suppose no one's interested but the name Saluda Munti comes from my Guild Wars main character, and Rene is just a favorite name of mine. **


	16. iTake You On Our First Date

**Sorry it took a while to get this up, I've been having a few internet problems on my laptop, but not my iPod which is strange, so I couldn't upload it last night when it was done. I shall try and get another chapter up some time tomorrow if I have the time.**

**Bit more Samron as you can probably tell from the name.**

**Zexar**

_7 P.M Friday_

"You look fine", Freddie and Carly said as they finished sorting Aaron's outfit.

He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He was wearing skin tight skinny jeans, with high top black and white Converse trainers.

"How can you wear those though?", Freddie asked, nodding at his jeans.

"They're actually proper comfortable", Aaron replied, laughing.

"I better get off to Sam's, get her sorted or she'll be a mess", Carly said before running from her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"You have got the date planned?", Freddie asked, looking worried for Aaron's already weak health should he not have it done.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what she'll think though, it's a little, erm, I dunno", Aaron responded.

"Well what is it?"

"Well, Samantha comes from the Greek word 'anthos', which means flower. So I've set my telescope up next to the lake, pointing at the star constellation Apus, which means bird of paradise, which is obviously a flower"

"A bird of paradise is a bird", Freddie stated.

"What? Really? I thought it was a flower. Oh God, what am I going to do?"

"Tell her you messed up", Freddie laughed, before continuing, "But you thought of that?", Freddie asked, looking a little shocked.

"Well the basics, Carly helped with location and the rest", Aaron began, "But I still don't really know, I mean, won't Sam just think I'm a dork for doing this?"

"Possibly, but she'll like it nevertheless"

"I hope so", Aaron replied, looking quite nervous.

"Hey", Spencer said as he came up to Carly's room, "Where's Carls?"

"Gone to Sam's, she won't be long", Aaron replied.

"Oh, she said she'd help with the cooking"

"Why do you need help?", Aaron asked.

"It's a new recipe, requires 2 people"

"Well I can help until Carly gets back", Freddie offered.

"That'd be great, come down to the kitchen when your ready"

Spencer then ran downstairs to start the cooking, leaving Aaron and Freddie alone again.  
"Good luck, you'll need it if you get on the wrong side of Sam", Freddie laughed.  
"Cheers", Aaron laughed back, "You better go help Spencer"

They then both took the elevator down and split, Aaron headed for the park, Freddie headed for the kitchen.

Aaron arrived at his lakeside telescope at about eight, hoping he wouldn't have to wait for Sam, although part of him hoped she just wouldn't turn up. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he just didn't want to have this go wrong, after all, he'd messed up big time on the star constellation.

"How could I think a bird of paradise was a flower?", Aaron muttered to himself, pacing around the telescope.

"It is", a familiar voice said from behind him.

Aaron turned around and was utterly shocked by her appearance, he had never seen Sam look so stunning. Her hair was curly, just as he liked it, but neat and tidy, which was a look he thought she should adopt more often. She was wearing a nice pair of purple jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt which Aaron suspected had been picked out by Carly. She was wearing a thin, loose jacket due to the Summer warmth, but it was enough to keep her warm in the dropping evening temperatures.

"You look nice", Aaron stated, not knowing what else to say.  
"You too", Sam laughed, "What's up with the bird of paradise?"

"Well I always thought it was a flower, Freddie told me it was a bird"

"Why were you talking about a bird of paradise?"

"You're going to think I'm such a dork", Aaron laughed nervously, "But I thought it would be kinda different"

"What are you going on about?", Sam asked, confused.

"Basically your name comes from anthos in Greek, which means flower. The star constellation Apus, means bird of paradise, and I thought a bird of paradise was a flower and set up the telescope on Apus as it's kinda related to your name"

Sam looked shocked at what Aaron had just said, before reprocessing it and replying.

"I don't think your a dork, and I can't believe I'm saying this but it's sweet, kind of", Sam laughed.

Aaron laughed as well, lifting a slight awkwardness that was present since Sam had entered Aaron's atmosphere.

"You got ham?", Sam asked, looking at the portable table and chairs next to the telescope.

"You didn't think I'd _not_ have ham did you?"

"You do value your life I suppose", Sam said, causing them both to laugh, "But this must have cost you a fortune, there's tonnes of food"

"It's worth it, and besides, I'm hungry, and you're always hungry so it won't go to waste", Aaron replied.

Sam smiled in reply, thinking about what Aaron had done, and how she rejected the urge to call him a dork, no matter how dorky the telescope was.

"I'm guessing you're not really interested in the constellation", Aaron said, looking unhappy, before laughing when he saw Sam's expression, "I'm joking I didn't think you would be"

"I'll have a look", Sam laughed back, before moving towards the telescope and looking down the eyepiece, "Where is it?"

"It looks like a small diagonal line just about connected to a near horizontal line"

"Oh I see it, and this is _my _constellation"

"You could look at it that way", Aaron said sarcastically, "It's just vaguely connected to your name"

"Fair enough", Sam replied, laughing, "Can we eat now?"

"Sure", Aaron smiled, before sitting down at the table and picking at some food.

Sam took a bite out of the ham, and her eyes opened wide, which caused Aaron to look worried until she practically shouted in his face.

"This is the best ham I've ever eaten"

Aaron laughed loudly, then shook his head and continued eating.

"Seriously", she began, "Where did you get this?"

"Bin outside the mall", Aaron replied, straight faced and looking completely sincere.

Sam then looked down at the ham in her hands and dropped it, before looking like she was going to murder him. Aaron then laughed again, before controlling himself and looking back to her eyes.

"Scotland", he started, "Ordered it a few days ago, I knew you'd like it"

"Scotland?", Sam asked.

Aaron laughed for the third time in a few seconds, and looked back at her.

"Yeah, Scotland, it's a part of the British Isles"

"Oh"

They then both made their way through the Scottish ham, before moving on to the rest of the food on the large table.

Aaron then pulled out his new pear phone and plugged it into his portable speakers which were on the table, and put some music on.

"What in hams name is that?", Sam asked as it started.

"'Plastic Pre-Flight Seats' by 'Flour Mill'"

"It's awful", Sam laughed, before changing the song on Aaron's pear phone to 'From The Stars'.

"'Black Truths'? Didn't think you'd like them"

"I never did, just recently"

Aaron nodded before checking the time on his watch, which made him choke on the cake he was eating.

"Have you seen the time?", Aaron asked rhetorically, "It's half eleven"

Sam just shrugged as if she hadn't heard, or realized what that time meant. Aaron just stared at her until it clicked in her mind, which made her leap off the seat.

"But the park gates are locked at eleven", she practically shouted.

"I'll call Spencer", Aaron suggested, before picking up his pear phone and looking as if it didn't surprise him.

"What?", Sam asked, seeing his face drop slightly.

"Forgot to charge the battery so it was really low and now it's dead. Don't you have your phone?"

"No, I didn't bring it"

"This is bad", Aaron started, "We'll just have to go to the gates and hope someone comes by"

_Well this wasn't a _total _disaster_, Aaron thought, _the date went okay, we're just locked in the park for the night unless Spencer, Carly, or Freddie come looking. At least one good thing comes from it, I'm going to be with Sam for another few hours at least._

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review :) Black Truths are White Lies, and Flour Mill are Windmill. For the record, I don't actually think Plastic Pre-Flight Seats is a bad song, I just think Sam would hate it. This chapter took a little longer to write as I didn't actually know what to have the date as, then it just popped into my head, and thanks to Wikipedia, and a lot of luck, Samantha is actually connected to anthos (Flower) and Apus(Bird of Paradise). Couldn't have been much luckier really. And I actually did think a bird of paradise is a flower, and it turns out it is, but I never realized It was a bird too.**

**Adiós,**

**Darth Zexar**


	17. iBecome Rich

**Hey, heres the next chapter. Forgot to mention in last chapter but I don't think any parks are locked at a particular time, I just thought it was a decent way to end a chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zex**

"What happened to you two?", Carly asked, looking shocked as Aaron and Sam walked through the door at three in the morning.

"We lost track of time, and the park gates close at eleven, so we were locked in", Aaron stated before sitting down next to Carly on the couch, "You staying?", Aaron asked Sam.

"Is that alright Carls?"

"Since when do you ask?", Carly laughed, "But yeah"

"Why are you still up anyway?", Aaron asked, suddenly thinking about the fact it was 3 A.M.

"Wanted to hear about your date", Carly replied, "So how was it?"

"Actually surprisingly good", Sam told her, before seeing Aaron's expression, "Surprising as you're a boy"

"Well observed", Aaron laughed.

"So what now?", Carly started, only getting blank, puzzled faces in reply, "With you two"

"To be honest Carls, I haven't thought about anything, I'm too tired"

"Yeah, me too", Aaron inputted.

"We can talk in the morning", Carly finalized before raising from the couch and leading Aaron and Sam into her room.

Having slept for a few hours, Aaron woke to the early Saturday morning, before he groaned as he saw it was six thirty. As he was now nearly fully recovered, he was sleeping in the guest bed in Carly's room, leaving Sam and Carly the double bed. They were both still asleep so Aaron got up and walking out the room, before walking downstairs and grabbing some cereal from the cupboard. As he sat down on the couch and was just about to start eating, he heard someone come down the stairs, but didn't turn around.

"Morning Carly"

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"I could tell by how you came down the stairs, quietly in other words"

"How did last night go?", she asked, curious.

"Good", Aaron replied, "Better than I thought it would"

"Did you not expect it to go well?"

"Yeah but I thought she'd think I was a dork for the telescope and the constellation"

"It was sweet, and Sam does recognize it, just doesn't show or say it"

"She actually did say it was sweet"

Carly looked slightly shocked, and then went and got herself and apple for breakfast before returning to Aaron.

"How do you feel about her after the date?"

"I like her, a lot"

"You going to tell her?"

"I'll talk to her later, yeah. Can I ask _you_ something though?"

"Sure"

"About Freddie", Aaron stated, looking at her reaction to his name, "Why are you so off when Shelby's here?"

"What are you talking about", Carly replied, folding her arms and looking a little guilty.

From her reaction Aaron judged the answer himself, so dropped it, "Oh, don't worry"

"Get the dress on boy", Sam shouted from upstairs.

"What's she on about?", Aaron asked Carly.

"It's Saturday, you're both wearing a huge floral dress all day and not eating"

"Oh crap", Aaron started, "Good job I didn't start the cereal", Aaron laughed.

He then went up the stairs three-at-a-time, and met Sam in Carly's room, where there were two large, ancient, floral dresses.

"Will they stay intact all day?", Aaron asked Sam, laughing.

Sam laughed in reply, before giving him his dress, which he took up to the studio and got changed into. He looked into the mirror and practically collapsed in laughter, seeing how hopelessly ridiculous he looked. Sam walked in behind him and laughed at how he looked, as did Aaron as he saw her.

"This is ridiculous", Aaron laughed.

"Aaron, Detective Chambers is here to see you", Carly yelled up to him.  
"Coming", Aaron shouted back down, before looking worried, "Can I please change?", he begged Sam.

"Nope", Sam laughed.

"Please, please"

"Erm no", Sam replied, before dragging Aaron into the elevator and taking him down to the first floor.

"Hello Detective", Aaron said as he came in.

Chambers turned to face him, and looking totally shocked to see him wearing a dress. Carly laughed next to him, whilst Aaron went red and tried to explain it away.

"It was a bet, for us to wear them", Aaron tried, before Chambers merely chuckled a little and continued with what he had to say.

"Aaron Renelle", he started in a deep voice, "We have been in touch with the solicitors of Grant Burgh who hit you"

"Okay", Aaron replied.

"Compensation of your recent accident has come to $35, 414"

Aaron looked as if he was about to feint, so Sam grabbed his arm in case he fell, but instead he just looked calm once more.

"How much?"

"$35, 414. It has been transferred to your bank account today"

"Oh my God", Aaron muttered before running his hands through his hair, "Why so much?"

"You were unconscious for little over a week, and the speed at which you were hit"

"Wow, thanks Detective"

"One more thing", Chambers started, "John has not turned up to a consultation we organized so I am afraid you will not be living with him for at least three weeks"

"Three weeks?", Aaron repeated, "Is that alright Carls?"

"Sure. Any amount of time is fine"

"That's good to know", Chambers replied, "I have to leave now, but I shall be in touch as soon as I have any news regarding John"

As soon as Chambers had left, Aaron started to scream and jump around like a loony, as did Carly and Sam.

"Thirty five grand", Aaron yelled in excitement.

Freddie ran through the door as he had heard a lot of noise for the early morning, and looked confused to see them all going crazy.

"What's happened?", he shouted over their noise, "And what's with the dresses?"

Aaron stopped jumping around for a few seconds, "I got thirty five grand compensation and it was the bet"

"Thirty five grand? Oh my God"

Freddie then joined in, and they all leaped around like maniacs for a few minutes, before running out of energy.

"What are you going to do with it?", Freddie asked Aaron.

"Buy meat?", Sam asked hopeful, causing Aaron to laugh.

"I'll put it all into savings"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked as if he was mental, to which he laughed and told them he was joking.

"I don't actually know"

"Think boy think", Sam pressured.

"Well how about iCarly? We could buy some more props and technological equipment"

"We couldn't use your money for iCarly", Carly stated, "But thanks, it's a nice idea"

"No wait a second. I'm a part of iCarly so I think I will", Aaron started before smiling, "We should all go shopping for stuff"

"Alright, yeah", Freddie agreed, "What about the dresses?"

"I ain't going out in this", Sam and Aaron both said simultaneously, so they both went and got changed into their usual clothes.

**Hope you enjoyed :) A little Samron and a very minor hint towards Creddie, who can see it? Don't suppose it's hard to see lol. The £21,500 or $35, 414 came from a search in google where someone was given around £20,000 so I put it in my money converter on my iPod and it came up with $35,414, which is probably wrong with a decrease in exchange rates due to the credit crunch.**

**Until next time,**

**Zexar**


	18. iArgue

**Hey again, here's iArgue. Thanks for reviews, and here;s reply to Crazii-fan4all:**

**It seems that way for now :) Heres the update :) Thanks for review**

**Dark Lord Zexar**

"I've only spent two grand", Aaron laughed as they walked back into Carly's apartment.

"Only?", Carly quizzed, "I suppose you still have over thirty left"

"So we got a huge flat screen TV, a powerful sound system, some new strobe lights, and loads of props", Freddie listed, "We may as well go and get it all set up"

"Okay, you and Carly go ahead up there, I need to talk to Sam", Aaron stated, before Carly smiled at Aaron and mouthed 'good luck'.

"What you wanna talk about?", Sam asked.

"I just want to let you know how I feel", Aaron told her, before feeling slightly awkward, "After our date", he started as Mrs Benson walked in the front door, "Mrs Benson?"

"You heard of knocking lady?", Sam asked rudely.

"Manners Sam", she replied, "Where's Freddie?"

"Upstairs with Carly, I'll go get him", Aaron offered.

"No, I'll go", Mrs Benson replied before walking quickly up the stairs.

"What is with that wacko?", Sam laughed, "What were you going to say?"

"Well after last night I-", Aaron said before Freddie came running down the stairs in tow of his mum.

Freddie was trying to stop his mum, but was failing so Sam grabbed Mrs Benson and stopped her from taking Freddie from the apartment.

"What are you doing Samantha Puckett?"

"What are _you _doing?", Sam asked looking agitated, "I mean, you barge in here and are dragging Freddie out. I wanna know what he's done"

"He refused to go synchronized swimming with me last month, so he is coming to this session"

Sam and Aaron laughed hard before Sam let go of Mrs Benson's arm and smiled at Freddie, "Have fun"

Mrs Benson resumed pulling Freddie from the apartment, as Freddie tried his best to break free, but he failed and was taken into his own apartment.

"Synchronized swimming?", Aaron laughed, "Why would Freddie have gone even once"

"He's a dork, enough said", Sam laughed, "Anyway what were you gunna say?"

"That I", Aaron started before pausing for a few seconds, as if waiting for in interruption, but not getting one, "Just that I-"

Spencer then ran through the front door, holding tickets to an art gallery.

"Oh for Christ sake", Aaron shouted before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What I do?", Spencer asked Sam.

"Don't worry", Sam started before Carly came down the stairs.

"Where's Aaron?", she asked, confused.

"He was trying to tell me something but got interrupted every time so just left"

"Shall we go find him?", Carly suggested.

"Where will he be though?"

"The lake", Carly stated as if she could see him there, and lead Sam from the door.

They arrived at the park about fifteen minutes later, before walking to the spot Aaron and Sam had their date, to see him propped up against a tree, one foot on the floor, one against the tree trunk.

"I'll leave you to it", Carly smiled, pushing Sam forward slightly.

Sam walked up to Aaron, and leaned back against the large tree as well, feeling slightly awkward.

"What's wrong?", Sam asked.

"Everything", Aaron replied.

"Even me?"

"No, admittedly"

"Then what?"

"My mind's just all over the place, I mean, firstly John. How can he be so selfish and self absorbed that he didn't even come and see me, or even try and get me back"

Sam looked speechless, as if she really didn't know what to say, but Aaron seemed like he wasn't looking for an answer as he carried on within a few seconds.

"Then theres today, why is it so hard to tell someone one little thing"

"Little thing? As in your feelings for me are minimal?", Sam joked, before laughing.

"No, you know what I mean", Aaron stated, obviously not seeing it as a joke.

"Aaron calm down, I'm joking"

"Jokes are meant to be funny", Aaron replied simply, before looking as if he was about to cry.

"Don't take this out on me", Sam defended herself, "I'm trying to help"

"You should take a leaf from your own book", Aaron replied, apparently really angry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?", Sam nearly shouted.

"You're a fine one to talk about not taking things out on others", Aaron started, "You take your anger out on everyone", he practically yelled, making Carly run over to see what was going on.

As she neared them she could see Aaron was nearly at breaking point, and Sam looked like she wanted to hit him, but she held herself together, determined not to be violent and prove him right.

"What's going on?", Carly shouted.

"Well if I'm that bad why are you even here? Why do you even want to be my friend?", Sam screamed, ignoring Carly.

"When you put it like that", Aaron replied calmly, also ignoring Carly.

"Both of you, stop it", Carly attempted.

"If you don't want to be my friend, just say you skunk bag"

"Likewise", Aaron yelled back.

"Well maybe I don't", Sam exclaimed.

"Likewise", Aaron shouted again.

"Stop, both of you", Carly cried out, getting their attention, "This is ridiculous"

Aaron and Sam both looked angry still, but broke their burning stare and looked to Carly, before calming down.

"I thought you were different from other guys", Sam started, "I guess I was wrong"

Aaron looked hurt by what she said, so turned as if to leave, but said one thing with his back to her.

"I only wanted to tell you that I really like you", he began, before hesitating, "But you know what? Forget it"

Sam and Carly both watched Aaron walk away, towards Carly's apartment, and didn't speak for a few minutes, both shocked at what was said.

"I really liked you too", Sam muttered to herself, admitting her growing feelings.

Aaron walked into the apartment building ten minutes after leaving Sam and Carly in the park, to see Lewbert at his desk.

"Great", Aaron grumbled, inaudible to anyone else.

He kept walking into the lobby, unnoticed, until he neared his desk and Lewbert looked up.

"You", he screamed, getting to his feet quickly and heading toward Aaron.

"What?", Aaron shouted back.

"Get out of my lobby, I haven't forgotten your prank", he said in his weird, crackly voice.

Aaron just stood there, staring at Lewbert until he grabbed Aaron's jumper to force him outside, to which Aaron retaliated. Aaron grabbed the wrist Lewbert was holding him with, and twisted it until he let go. He then shoved Lewbert into the wall, before grabbing his arm and flinging him over his desk.

"Leave me alone", Aaron screamed at Lewbert, before getting in the elevator and taking it to the top floor.

Aaron then walked out, and took the final staircase to the rooftop, high above the Seattle ground level. He walked over to the edge of the building and sat down on the ledge, before looking across Seattle, thinking about his life before he got here, and how much Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer had enriched his life. Knowing Sam now hated him, he decided upon a new life plan.

"I'll make it up to her", Aaron said to himself.

"What's happened?", Freddie asked, making him jump.

Aaron turned around to face Freddie, and smiled, before turning back to Seattle and telling him everything.

**A bit more drama for you Gen :) I'll try to have more drama as it's more fun to write, lol. **

**Quick question:**

**How do you think Aaron will make it up to Sam (Get her to forgive him)?**

**Zex.**


	19. iFeel Hated

**Hey, thanks for the last few reviews I got :)**

**Zexar.**

_Four Days Later_

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly grinned as iCarly started.

"I'm Sam, and this", Sam started, pointing at Aaron, "Is a heartless jerk"

Aaron looked hurt, as he had countless times in the past four days, but continued with the show nevertheless.

"And I'm a heartless jerk", Aaron stated, looking slightly miserable.

"And now", Carly smiled.

"We have an episode of...", Aaron continued.

"'Screwing With Renelle'", Sam shouted before picking up a bucket of runny custard and chucking it over Aaron.

Aaron looked physically and mentally depressed as he wiped his face with a dry part of his sleeve, before leaving the iCarly studio.

"Sam!", Carly shouted.

"On with the show, and here is 'Messing With Lewbert'"

Aaron picked up a towel and his laptop on the way out of the apartment, and headed for the rooftop: his new favorite place during the past four days. He logged on to iCarly to watch the rest of the show, and sat down on the ledge, placing the laptop in front of him. A few tears escaped his eyes as he saw Sam happy, a complete contrast to how he felt. He then pulled his pear phone from his pocket, having cleaned off most of the custard, and put his earphones in, before playing 'Revenge Is Sweeter' by 'The Roxanne's'.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me,_

_You and I are there but it's like you never knew me._

He then decided to listen to something less depression, so played 'Bad Romance' by 'Madame DaDa'.

_I want your love and I want your revenge,_

_You and me could write a bad romance,_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge,_

_You and me could write a bad romance._

"Aaron you up here?", Carly called from the roof top's entrance.

"Over here", Aaron told her.

Carly went over to Aaron and sat next to him, pushing the towel off the ledge to the roof top.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"I've been better", Aaron replied, faking a smile.

"I'm sorry about Sam. She was wrong to do that live on iCarly"

"I forgive her", Aaron exclaimed, before turning to watch the streets of Seattle again, "I always will"

"She isn't enjoying this you know", Carly told him against Sam's wishes, "And Sam being Sam means she's trying to get a reaction. But you don't even react negatively to what she does"

"She's not going to get a reaction", Aaron started, "If she wants to hate me, then fair enough, if not then, well, she can stop"

"Sam won't stop until she gets reactions", Carly informed him.

"Jumping off the apartment complex would give her reaction", Aaron said bluntly, before laughing weakly.

"Aaron!", Carly began, "I thought you were being serious, that's not funny"

"Well it's true"

"You really like her don't you? You've been distant since the argument"

"No matter what she does to me, the feelings don't nudge, they just linger like a bad smell", Aaron started, "Not that it's a bad thing"  
"She likes you too, she's just not showing it right now"

"Thanks Carls, you're an amazing friend"

"Don't worry", Carly replied, smiling, "You want dinner? I've told Sam she can't stay tonight"

"Yeah. Thanks", Aaron smiled, before Carly grabbed his arm and lead him down the stairs towards her apartment.

Aaron and Carly walked through her apartment's front door as Spencer put a large plate of Indian food on the table, before sitting with them both. Aaron smiled at Spencer, before putting a whole chicken curry pot on his plate, with two rice pots. Carly couldn't help but laugh at the almost over-flowing plate in front of him, as did Spencer, but Aaron seemed miles away, lost in his own thoughts.

"I saw iCarly", Spencer said, breaking the silence, "Sorry about Sam", he sympathized with Aaron.

"It's my fault", Aaron replied, reluctant to allow Sam to take any blame.

"It's not", Carly told him for the hundredth time, "You _both_ said some nasty things"

"I started it Carls, if I wasn't so God damn angry this wouldn't be happening", Aaron nearly shouted.

"You need a distraction", Carly stated, before allowing him to finish his food.

"Oh I know what", Spencer piped in, "I need help with my sculpture"

"What is it?", Aaron asked, slightly interested.

Carly smiled as she realized Spencer could probably cheer Aaron up, as he generally did, and continued to eat whilst they talked.

"A door"

"A door?"

"Yeah, the front door", Spencer replied, before receiving two confused looks, "See, I am going to recreate the door so people will get confused on their way out"

"But won't you get confused?"

"I hadn't thought about that", Spencer stated before looking slightly glum, "I'll do it anyway, I've already got the materials"

"So you're building a door from scratch", Aaron asked, puzzled at why he would do it.

"Sculpture it, yes"

"Okay, whatever, let's do it", Aaron replied, finishing his curry and getting up.

"You boys have fun", Carly laughed, before walking out the apartment and into Freddie's.

Spencer handed Aaron a few pieces of wood, which he nailed together accurately, forming the inner frame of the door.

"He's acting normal", Carly screeched as she virtually ran into Freddie's room.

"How normal?", Freddie asked.

"Like a week ago normal"

"Oh my God, how did you do it?"

"Spencer got him interested in a sculpture"

"But how long will he stay normal?"

"Until Sam's around I guess, he shuts himself down the second she's even mentioned"

"Sam could be nicer", Freddie stated the obvious, "Or Aaron could get nastier"

"That's the thing, he doesn't even acknowledge what she's doing is wrong, he's accepted that he's to blame for everything"

"They're both to blame, he just started it"

Aaron then came in behind them smiling, but his smile turned to a glare as he realized they were talking about him. He then left looking miserable once again, and took up his usual spot on the roof top, listening to his pear phone.

He started to sing as he found it relaxing, so put on James Morrison and sang one of his favorite songs.

_I've got my hands up so take your aim,_

_Yeah I'm ready,_

_There ain't nothing that I won't do,_

_Walk a thousand miles on broken glass,_

_It won't stop me,_

_From making my way back to you,_

_It's not real until you feel the pain,_

_And nothing ever hurt like you._

He stopped singing and turned off the music as it was only making him feel worse, before turning around to see someone standing there, watching him. Her.

"Sam", Aaron smiled, staring straight into her ocean eyes.

Sam looked as if she was battling her conscience inside her brain, but she regained control and stared back.

"Jerk", she replied, staring into his deep green eyes.

Aaron just shrugged but didn't readjust his gaze, "If you don't give a damn about me why are you up here?"

At that, Sam left, leaving Aaron wondering what she'd wanted, and if he'd stopped her saying it by making it slightly awkward.

**What you think of it? Was Sam too harsh or did you find it funny as I did? Lol. I kept James Morrison's name as my brain isn't functioning well and well, I didn't really know what to change it to. The song is Nothing Ever Hurt Like You. Also, Madame DaDa is Lady GaGa as most of you will have guessed. I can't believe I've put her in my story, but ever since listening to Bad Romance (Unwillingly) I like all her songs :L. The Roxanne's are The Veronica's, and the reason for this is quite sad. Veronica and Roxanne are sisters in Eastenders (Ronnie and Roxy), so due to The 'Veronica's' I thought I'd be clever and change it to Roxanne's.**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow,**

**Darth Zexar.**


	20. iConfide In Ms Puckett

**Hey, this would have been up yesterday but internet problems prevented that from happening so here it is. In reply to:**

**''**Hey! ^.^  
Sorry I haven't reviewed in forever, general laziness.  
You are by far my favourite author ever! You actually LISTENED to me! I feel  
so special ^_^  
I love the drama, my friend. I don't know why, but I just LOVES me a good  
fight, thats why I'm psyched for iQuit iCarly! Okay, critique, critique... Hm.

Nope.  
You're good.  
Keep being awesome!  
-Gen**''**

**Hey. Don't worry about it lol. Thanks it means a lot :) I'm looking forward to iQuit iCarly quite a lot too lol.**

**Cheers for review :)**

**And to:**

**''**great story but aaron is a jerk, and he didnt kno wat he had **''**

**Thanks :) Thing is he may have been a jerk, but trust me, he **_**did **_**realize what he had, his life just caught up with him: parents dying (He may say he doesn't care but does he?), constant moving, feeling hated by John, hit by a car etc. Still, he was a jerk, but they were nasty to each other.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zexar**

_The Next Day_

Aaron was walking down the stairs as Sam came through the front door, and seemed happy to see her despite the inevitable abuse, but she just looked away and ignored him. He then walked into the kitchen and picked up pear phone which he'd left next to the fridge, and put on a pair of white converse.

"Where you going?", Carly asked from the couch.

"Mall with Gibby", Aaron lied, "See you later"

Shelby and Freddie walked through the front door just as Aaron was leaving, so Aaron just smiled and left, walking in the direction of the mall until he would be out of view.

_This is ridiculous_, Aaron thought to himself as he walked towards his home, John's home, _I won't be allowed in_.

However, before he reached his destination, 'Kings And Queens' by '20 Minutes To Jupiter' blared from his pocket, so he pulled it out.

"Carly. Crap", Aaron muttered, before picking up, "Hey"  
"Where are you?", she quizzed.

"Mall, I told you I-", Aaron began before being interrupted by Carly.

"I called Gibby. He said you weren't meeting him"

"Okay, okay, I couldn't say where I was going cause Sam was there", Aaron stated, "Is she there now?"

"No I'm in the studio with Freddie and she's with Shelby downstairs", Carly began, "So where are you?"

"On the way to Sam's"

"What? Are you crazy", Freddie shouted from the background.  
"Quite possibly", Aaron replied, laughing.

"Why are you going there?", Carly asked.

"I need to clear something with her mum"

"What?"

"Later", Aaron replied before hanging up.

Aaron reached Sam's home, and walked up to the door, hoping her mum would let him in, at least for a few minutes. Aaron knocked on the flaky green door and within a few seconds a middle aged, blonde haired woman was looking at him, obviously bewildered to see him there. She had a mildly wrinkling face, curly blonde hair much like Sam's, small blue eyes just like Sam's, which looked too small for her head, and a small, crisp pair of lips.

"Aaron Renelle?", she asks.

"Ms. Puckett?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you"

She nodded and indicated for him to go into the living room, where he sat on the red arm chair in the corner. She came in and sat opposite him, clearly not too happy to have him in her living room all things considered.

"Ms. Puckett, I need your permission to do something"

"Go on"

"Me and Sam had an argument as I'm sure you're aware"

"Yes"

"And I really want to make it up to her"

"Okay"  
"So I wanted your permission to apologize live on iCarly"

"What're you wanting to do?"

"Well", Aaron said, before explaining his entire plan, a plan he hadn't even discussed with Carly or Freddie.

"What's to say you won't hurt my girl again?", Ms Puckett asked.

"Honestly, I really like her and this is killing me"  
"That's good enough for me. Yes, you have my permission", she smiled for the firs time since he had been there.

"Thank you"

"I'll be watching", she started, "And not a word of this will go to Sam", she promised.

"I appreciate it. I best be off", Aaron replied, before getting up and showing himself the way out.

Lewbert didn't so much as glance at Aaron in the wrong way as he walked into Bushwell Plaza half an hour later, so Aaron went straight upstairs, heading for Freddie's apartment. As he got there Shelby burst out the door, red-faced and seemingly furious. She looked at Aaron and looked like she wanted to smile in acknowledgment, but couldn't. Aaron then knocked on Freddie's door, hoping he would still be alive if he'd somehow angered Shelby.

"Oh it's you", Freddie smiled as he answered the door, "Come in"

Aaron smiled and walked in, following Freddie into his room which looked messier than he'd seen it before.

"What happened with Shelby? She looked furious", Aaron quizzed.

"I, erm, ended it with her"

"What? Why?"

"We don't see each other enough, it just wasn't working"

"Sorry to hear it. Sam's gunna-", Aaron started to say before retreating within himself.

"Thanks. What were you thinking? Going to Sam's"

"I wanted to ask her mum's permission to do something"

"Do what?"  
"An apology on iCarly. I'll talk to you and Carly about it later, when Sam's gone"

Freddie nodded, before opening a can of cola and sipping it. He then chucked Aaron a can, which he opened and downed in one.

Kings And Queens blared from his pocket again, which he answered immediately.

"Aaron Renelle?", he was asked for the second time in a few hours, this time by Detective Chambers.

"Yeah"

"We've finally made contact with your carer, John, but it appears he's taking a vacation in Australia, studying The Great Barrier Reef"

"What? Since when?"

"He left the day after you were hit. He informed us he told you he was going, and was unaware you were even injured"

"I'm sorry Detective I can't remember him telling me"

"We expected as much", Chambers started, "A little memory loss was expected but you hadn't showed any signs"

"Sorry I couldn't have helped you. How long is he in Australia for?"

"Another two months"

"Two months?"

"That is why we need to talk to you. Mr Shay will need to confirm his agreement of your accommodation, or you shall have to return to England"

"I'll get him to call you Detective", Aaron replied, shocked about the possible flight back to England.

"Thank you", he replied before hanging up.

"What was that about?", Freddie asked, looking a little worried.

"John's in Australia for another two months. Chambers wants Spencer to confirm that I can stay there for the time"

"Why's he there so long?"

"He studies coral as a second career", Aaron laughed, "Like a marine biologist but without the fish, just the coral"

"Fair enough", Freddie replied laughing.

_We were the kings and queens of promise,_

_We were the victims of ourselves,_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God,_

_Between Heaven and Hell,_

_Heaven and Hell._

"For God's sake", Aaron said as he got a text from Carly. _Sam had to go for the night, you can come back safely now. Carls_.

They both got up and left Freddie's apartment, crossing the hall and entering the Shay apartment, greeting Carly and Spencer with a smile.

_I hope Carly and Freddie support my plan, after all, it's the only thing I can think of that may make Sam forgive me. I can't keep living like this, with Sam so hostile towards me, but if she doesn't forgive me I don't know what I'll do. Carly and Freddie are talking about the next iCarly, so I'll suggest my plan in a few minutes. My pear phone rings in my pocket again, most likely a text, but it's a little surprising who sent it, more than a little surprising. John Richards, my carer. '_Are you alright? I presumed you were at Carly's due to the note you left me. I'm sorry for what was said, you're my son, biological or not. I shall be watching iCarly next episode. Speak soon, John_'. Wow. I'll reply later before I go to sleep, but now iCarly can be discussed properly over night, as it appears Freddie's staying the night._

**What you think? Review and tell me :) What do you think Aaron's plan for forgiveness be? Have I already given a hint? Yes I have! Kings And Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars is amazing if you haven't heard it, so give it a listen, as well as their new album in a few days. Also, I'm pretty sure I said John was a golf ball builder or something like that, but I couldn't find it in the 60 page document, lol, so I just added that coral-studies (marine biology) is a seconds career.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Zex.**


	21. iPlan iCarly

**Hey, sorry this took a while to get up, I've just had a busy weekend: mates 17th birthday party, and another mates 17th birthday party lol. Anyway, thanks for reviews.**

**Zexar**

"...And that's it", Aaron finished having explained most of his plan.

"You want it to be a surprise?", Freddie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Won't it be a bit obvious if you do it in here?"

"Yeah, which is why I'm doing it in the lobby"

"How?", Carly laughed, "What about Lewbert?"

"What about him? He's a reasonable guy", Aaron laughed.

"He won't allow it", Carly stated.

"I'm doing it whether he allows it or no", Aaron replied, "I'll tie him in his office if I have to"

Freddie and Carly laughed, before Carly got up and got a large bowl of popcorn for them all, and Aaron started to play music on his pear phone, starting with 'I Gotta Feeling' by 'Yellow Eyed Mango'.

"What else are you going to be doing?", Aaron asked.

"We've got a few video's from viewers, and then the main part can be your apology", Carly started.

"But of course we'll tell Sam we're finishing the show in the lobby", Freddie finished for Carly.

"Okay, good, I'm just going to go up to the roof, just think everything through", Aaron stated, getting up to leave.

"Don't be long", Carly told him.

Aaron smiled in response and left the room, going down the stairs into the living room, where Spencer was sitting organizing what looked like an art festival.

"Aaron", he nearly shouted as he saw him, "Just who I wanted to speak to"

"Okay", Aaron replied, "What about?"

"This", he indicated the papers in front of him.

"This is what?"

"I was asked to organize the musician for the art festival next week, which I did, but they canceled"

"What're you going to do?"

"That's why I needed to talk to you"

"Me? Why?"

"Come on Aaron, you're a musician right? Will you help me out?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sing at the festival, only three songs"

"What genre?"

"Something easy on your ears", Spencer told him, "No metal", he laughed.

"Oh and why would I do that?", Aaron laughed back.

"I've seen your play lists"

"Okay you got me", Aaron started, "I'll play something like 'Owl Town' or 'The Murderers'"

Spencer nodded and went back to his work, leaving Aaron to head off to the roof as planned.

_This could work, really. Looking over across Seattle is peaceful, calming, and it gives me time to think. Think about the past, the present, and even the future, no matter how different it could be, depending on what Sam's reaction is after tomorrow's iCarly. Spencer's lightened my mood today, giving me a good opportunity for a performance at his art festival, but I don't know what to play. 'Fireflies' is a must as well as 'Can't Break Thru', but what else? 'Hurricane'? 'The Kill'? It has to be one of them, no matter what. My pear phone is making a racket in my pocket, blasting out the very song I want to play, Jared Leto's voice and a brilliant piano piece filling my head. John Richard's is on the display, with a picture of him flashing on and off, as if he's undecided on whether or not to call me. Nevertheless the man's the closest I have to a family other than Carly, Freddie and Sam, so I better answer._

"Hello", Aaron said to him.

"I thought you'd never answer", John replied in his normal, tired, raspy voice.

"How's Australia?"

"Beautiful, it truly is, and the water's indescribable"

"So is the view I have now"

"Where are you?"

"Top of the apartment building, looking across Seattle"

"What? Why are you up there?", he quizzed him, sounding fairly worried.

"Don't worry, I come up here a lot to think"

"Has something happened?"

_God this guy should be a Detective_, Aaron thought before replying, "Yeah, me and Sam had an argument and she hates me. I'm going to make it up to her on iCarly tomorrow"

"I'm sure she'll come round", John told him, "I'll be watching your success"

"I'm sorry about before", Aaron said, genuinely regretting what had been said, "You're the closest thing I have to a father, I should give you more respect"

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that", John replied, sounding as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Listen, John, I have to go now, but ring in a few days, yeah?"

"Of course, son"

"Bye", Aaron started before hesitating for a few seconds, "Dad"

John sounded as if he was in tears as Aaron hung up, happy tears unlike the last time Aaron made him tearful. Aaron dialed a number into his phone straight away, before ringing and waiting for a reply, not that he was expecting one.

"Cheryl?", Aaron asked.

"What do you want Renelle?"

"I know we don't see eye to eye but I need some help", Aaron told her, engaging her attention.

"I'm listening", Cheryl replied.

Carly and Freddie were sitting in the iCarly studio, talking about iCarly and nothing in particular, when Freddie's phone rang, making them both jump.

"It's Cheryl", Freddie stated looking shocked at Carly, "Hey"

"I'm not calling for a friendly chat", Cheryl began, "Aaron said to ring"

"Why?"

"I'm helping him on iCarly and he wanted me to tell you"

"Your helping him?"

"Yes why is that so hard to understand?"

"Oh it's not", Freddie replied, trying not to laugh, "We'll see you tomorrow then"

Cheryl then hung up, leaving Freddie and Carly laughing, but fully understanding why Aaron needed her help as he couldn't do more than one thing at once.

"It's a good plan isn't it?", Carly asked Freddie.

"Yeah, hopefully it works, for them and iCarly"

Carly smiled in reply and sat down, thinking over everything, desperately wanting this to all go to plan, and for it to work.

"What's up?", Freddie asked her, crouching down in front of where she was sitting.

"Nothing", Carly replied honestly.

"I can tell something is Carls, so what is it?"

"I just-", Carly began before thinking, "It's nothing, I promise"

Carly got up and hugged Freddie, which made him smile widely out of her line of sight. She buried her head in his shoulder much like she had after the school dance when him and Carly had disastrous dates.

"When I think of you I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight", Aaron sang aloud, looking at his pear phone as he walked into the studio with his earphones in.

He was totally oblivious to Carly and Freddie who were in the middle of the room, and he sat down on the pink bean bag he usually sat on. Carly and Freddie both laughed as he kept singing, but he still didn't realize they were there until Freddie kicked his foot, making Aaron jump so much he fell backwards off the bean bag. Carly and Freddie laughed even harder, as did Aaron as he got to his feet.

"Sorry I didn't see you", he laughed.

"We'd noticed", Carly replied, just stopping laughing.

Aaron, Carly, and Freddie talked late into the night, before going to bed, ready for the special webisode of iCarly the next day.

**What you think? Review and let me know :) Next chapter will take a few days to write probably, and will be in Aaron's point of view so it can be more descriptive hopefully. If I mess up I'll post up a notice and let you know it will take another few days. The song Aaron was singing was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.**

**Zexar.**


	22. iBreak Through

**Hey, here's the next chapter, iBreak Through. Hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for reviews of last chapter :) This is written in Aaron's point of view, which works a lot better than the 3rd person I've been writing the rest with. Will go back to 3rd person next chapter.**

**Darth Zexar.**

_The lobby is perfect, and Lewbert is being particularly helpful. I can't actually believe he surrendered the lobby to us for a few hours, but then again he hasn't angered me since the day I attacked him. He's even cleaned the place up well, I seriously don't know what's up with the man. The lighting is perfect, utter perfection: dimmed to a romantic light intensity, with dark red spotlights from above where I'll be, ready to shine onto the spot where Sam will be, as well as keeping the room lit enough. iCarly must have started by now, and they'll be down here soon, so I need to make my final preparations or it could go horrible._

"_Oi Renelle", Cheryl shouts over to me, "When is this happening?"_

"_In a few minutes, be patient"_

"_Why did you chose me over anyone else?", Cheryl asks, refusing to keep quiet.  
"Because your amazing Cheryl", I reply sarcastically._

"_Thank you Renelle", she obviously can't tell I'm being sarcastic._

_One thing annoys me about Chery. Actually no, many things annoy me about Cheryl, but most noticeably the fact she refuses to call me Aaron, it's always Renelle. Then theres the rudeness, self-centered, arrogant side which persistently takes a hold of her._

_Looking at my laptop I can see we have five minutes until Carly, Sam, and Freddie come down here, as they've reached the part of the show where they're talking about a video from a viewer._

"_That is mental", Carly laughs, having finished watching the video._

"_One of the craziest we've ever had here at iCarly", Sam inputs, also laughing._

"_And now we have a surprise"_

"_Down in the lobby"_

"_Lewbert is unsuspecting"  
"And we're going to make him squirm", Sam says, seemingly excited._

_Cheryl overheard the show and laughs, but she's now sitting in place at least, ready for the plan, my plan._

"_Okay, they're coming", I tell Cheryl, although she already knows.  
"I know Renelle, I heard"  
"The names Aaron"_

"_I know, Renelle", Cheryl says, this time smiling tongue in cheek._

_Carly, Sam, and Freddie have just walked into the lobby a few seconds after I'm in position, and Sam looks confused. She looks amazing, her tight, blood red jeans match perfectly with her long-sleeved black shirt. Her pale skin makes her look brighter in the low light, as if she's in a better mood having seen me, but I know that's not true. Her blue eyes are searching me, Cheryl, and the entire area, trying to figure out what's happening, but judging the look on her face she has no idea. She looks down from my face and sees my purple electric guitar and the microphone in front of me, then Cheryl's drum kit in front of her._

"_What up with this?", Sam asks, nearly making me laugh._

_I start playing my guitar as Cheryl does with the drums, and I look deep into Sam's eyes._

"_Sam, I've been a jerk, this is for you", I tell her, before playing the rest of the introduction._

_Cheryl smiles at me, her way of saying good luck, before hitting the quick four drum part and the cymbal, before I start singing._

"_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry", I sing, before glancing at the ground, "But it always comes out wrong"_

_As I sing this part my eyes feel as if they're watering, but I hope to God they aren't, it's not like me at all._

"_I know a part of you still likes me, even though you've moved right on", I continue singing, really getting into my favorite song, Always All Ways, "Always, all ways, I wanted us to be. Always, all ways, you and me"_

_I start to play the chorus, playing the fairly dominant guitar piece._

"_And I wait here on my own, and I wait for you to see, all the time I've spent alone now, won't comfort me"_

_I'm now reducing the intensity of the guitar, ready to sing the next verse, but Sam's face is slightly worrying, and I'm undecided on whether it's good or bad. She looks a little torn, lost in her own mind, which for Sam is weird, very weird._

"_Always all ways", I start to sing the second verse, "And I'm sorry for what happened, but I want you now to see"_

_Sam looks as if she wants to cry, but Sam, being Sam, isn't allowing that to happen. I'm still not sure whether or not it's a good thing she's acting like this, as she might be incredibly angry at me for embarrassing her live on iCarly. Nevertheless Freddie looks happy to see this happening, and Carly, well, she couldn't look much happier at all, and those frequent glances at Freddie, well, lets just say I'm suspicious. I saw more last night than they think I did._

"_That I'm changing all my actions, I don't wanna set you free. Always, all ways, I wanna see it through. Always, all ways, me and you"_

_I can't hold in my feelings any longer, so I let a single tear escape my right eye, before I begin the next chorus._

"_And I wait here on my own, and I wait for you to see, all the time I've spent alone now, won't comfort me", I start to sing before getting near the end of the song, "Cause I'm waiting for you, yeah I'm waiting for you, give me answers get me through, I will wait"_

_I'm now playing the little solo, staring straight into Sam's brilliant blue eyes._

"_Always, all ways, I wanted us to be. Always, all ways, you and me. And I wait here on my own, and I wait for you to see, all the time I spent alone now, won't comfort me, yeah yeah yeah"_

_Once again I'm getting more into the song as I begin the final section to the song, still in a trance with Sam's eyes._

"_Cause I'm waiting for you, and I'll wait here for you, give me answers get me through, I will wait. Cause I'm waiting for you, yeah I'm waiting for you, give me answers get me through, I will wait"_

_I then play a final few chords, before finishing the song's last three words._

"_Always, all ways", I finish singing the song, finally._

_  
Sam looks as if she's about to burst into tears, which is really not like Sam at all, and Carly looks like her heads going to explode with the smile she's wearing. Freddie's grinning from behind his camera too, having recorded the whole thing live to the iCarly audience. Sam's moving towards me and I have no idea what to expect, I mean, is she angry with me? Happy? Or undecided? _

"_Aaron", Sam starts to say, taking in my expression with her brilliant, deep blue eyes, "Actually, forget it"_

_I'm speechless after what she's said, convinced she still hates me, but then she starts moving towards me, slowly. Slow enough to allow me to remove the electric guitar from around my neck, and slow enough to let me think about what she's going to do, because in reality, I have no idea. Yet against everything I'm thinking she'll do, I don't expect this. _

_As she reaches me she kisses me, holding the side of my face with one hand, and my waist with the other. I place a hand on the back of her head gently and the other on her waist as we kiss, much more delicately than our kiss in the studio. She is delicate in comparison to her strong, seemingly uncaring outward display, more delicate than I thought she'd be. An explosion of thoughts and emotions swirl around my head as she controls me with her lips, dominating the kiss but like I care. As we break apart the outside world returns to me in a flash, a flash of pure brilliance. Carly is in front of the camera, clearly excited about me and Sam's kiss._

"_And that's it for tonights very special webisode", Carly says, finishing the show._

"_And we're clear", Freddie states before putting the camera on Lewbert's desk._

"_Oh my God", Carly nearly screams, running at me and Sam, arms wide._

_Carly is pulling us both into a hug, when Freddie looks at us and laughs._

"_What the heck", he says before running at the three of us wide armed too._

"_Are you two together now or what?", Carly asks us, making it slightly awkward._

_Sam looks at me, smiling, indicating that it's me who should answer, so I oblige._

"_Well I-", I start to say, but think about it, and what Sam may have been hinting at, "Sam, will you go out with me?"_

_Sam opens her eyes quite wide, before smiling back._

"_Yes, just, you know, no squishiness"_

"_No squishiness", I agree, laughing, and then I kiss Sam._

_Today has been brilliant, this worked so much better than I could have ever hoped for._

**What you think? Review and let me know :) The song played was 'Always, All Ways (Apologies, Glances, And Messed Up Chances)' by 'Lostprophets', my favorite song ever, just ahead of 'The Kill' by '30STM'.**

**Zex.**


	23. iCarly Hits A Million

**Hey,**

**I forgot the mention in last chapter, but I know I changed a few lyrics in Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances, And Messed Up Chances), but it was needed to fit the circumstance more. Sorry this took a while to get up, I was having a few internet problems and then I had loads of College work.**

**Zexar.**

"For God's sake", Aaron whispered to himself as he emerged from the fridge, spotting no more milk.

He shrugged and pulled out a carton of orange juice and a small jug of gravy, before looking from one to the other. He shrugged again and poured a little of each into his cereal bowl, and mixed it together.

"Pretty good", he muttered to himself with a mouthful of gravy, orange juice, and cereal.

"Boy you are strange", Sam said from the bottom of the stairs, where she was sitting.

"God you made me jump", Aaron laughed, "It's 4am, what're you doing up?"

"Could ask you the same"

"Well you could", Aaron laughed, "Wanna try this? It's weirdly good"

Sam nodded and took the bowl, before looking into it and giving Aaron as look as if to say '_You're disgusting_', but had a spoonful anyway. She then looked as if she was going to be sick and ran over to the sink where she spat it out.

"You alright?", Aaron asked her, laughing.

"You're the most disgusting person I've ever met"

"I take that as a compliment", Aaron grinned, before eating more of his cereal concoction, "Wanna check out the iCarly statistics?"

"Whatever", Sam agreed.

They both went over to Carly's computer, where they switched it on and loaded up the iCarly website. Aaron entered his user name for iCarly, Aaron Zexar Renelle, and clicked on the iCarly previous show link, sending them to the statistics page.

"Why Zexar?", Sam asked, seeing the name.

"Well, my Dad was a huge fan of Star Wars", Aaron started, before seeing Sam smirk, "Especially General Aaron, who, as I'm sure you really do not care about, fell to the dark side and became Darth Zexar. Either way my parents loved the character, as well as the story to him, and named me Aaron Zexar Renelle after him"

"Your middle name is Zexar?"  
"Yes", Aaron replied, before seeing Sam's expression, "I know, it's-"

"Oh my God", Sam nearly shouted, interrupting Aaron.

"You seem a little-", Aaron began saying before looking at the statistics, "Wow"

They both stared at the screen a little longer before looking to each other and back at the screen.

"Are we seeing this right?", Sam stated.

"Over one million, four hundred thousand", Aaron muttered to himself, "That's twice last weeks"

"Carly get down here", Sam yelled up the stairs, waking Carly up immediately.

"What're you doing?", Aaron whispered through gritted teeth, "It's 4am"

"Oh", Sam started, looking a little remorseful, "I forgot"

Aaron shook his head at her forgetfulness, before looking back at the computer in shock.

"What you want?", Carly asked, rubbing her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "It's 4am. Wait, what are you both doing up?"

"Can't sleep", Aaron replied, "We checked out the iCarly statistics and look", he finished, indicating the screen.

"Oh my God", she stated, "That's nearly a million and a half"

"We need to fall out then apologize and make out on iCarly more often", Sam told Aaron, laughing.

"We do", Aaron laughed in return.

"This is amazing", Carly said, ignoring them both, "That's half a million more than our previous best"

Sam thought it appropriate that Freddie was there to see, despite the time, so left the apartment and started banging on Freddie's apartment door. Mrs Benson came to the door, demanding what the fuss was about.

"Move lady", Sam stated, pushing Mrs Benson out the way.

She ran into the apartment and into Freddie's room, which resulted in Freddie screaming and a loud thump as he hit the floor. He continued to scream and shout as he was pulled through the apartment, past his mother and out the door. Mrs Benson then shook her head in disappointment and closed the door, used to the fact Sam dominated Freddie.

"Let me go you beast", Freddie shouted at Sam.

Sam let go of Freddie at his request, and took up her place at the computer again.

"Why?", Freddie shouted at Sam.

"Just come look at this Freddork"

"How can you call this your girlfriend?", Freddie asked Aaron.

"Hey, watch it", Aaron laughed.

Freddie looked at the computer screen and saw the views, before looking open-mouthed from Sam to Carly to Aaron and back to the screen again.

"This is huge", he nearly shouted.

"Well done dorkella", Sam started to say, "We established that"

"Wow Sam, you used a word more than six letters long, well done", Freddie replied sarcastically.

Sam looked impressed at his insulting but flipped him nevertheless, laughing at his face as he squirmed on the floor.

"Come on Sam", Aaron laughed, "Cut the kid some slack"

"Listen to the man", Freddie choked, getting up.

Sam shrugged before going into the kitchen, and despite the early morning got two ribs from the fridge.

"Oi they're mine", Aaron told her.

"I know", Sam smiled before eating one of them, chucking the other to Aaron.

"So generous", Aaron laughed, "Giving me my own food"

"Well I'm a generous person"

Freddie laughed at this comment, as did Carly, but Aaron caught Sam's arm as she swung for Freddie, aiming to slap him in the face.

"Control yourself girl", Aaron stated, before his phone rang.

_I know you're leaving,_

_I know that smile,_

_I can tell you've been crying,_

_You're gunna say goodbye._

"Hello?", Aaron asked as he answered his mobile.

"Quite the romantic aren't you", a familiar female voice said calmly from the other end.

"Rene? What do you want?"

"So I can't call my good friend Aaron Renelle for a chat?"

"Good friend? We never said anything nice about each other in seven years, so what's different now?"

"Nice to see you're enjoying your life in Seattle"

"And you're trying to make it worse?"

"Not at all. Trying was never a strong point of mine anyway, it was either fail or succeed"

"Rarely the latter"

"Charming as always"

"Get to it Rene, what do you want?"  
"Just to let you know I'm in Seattle for the week"

"Oh the joy", Aaron replied sarcastically, causing Carly, Freddie, and Sam to laugh as they could hear the conversation.

"Meeting Shay, Benson, and Puckett will be a pleasure but you Renelle, not so much"

"I've a suggestion for you then. Piss off back to England"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all laughed at that, but Rene had obviously had enough and hung up.

"What was that about?", Carly asked, still laughing.

"Old enemy from England", Aaron replied, before sitting down on the couch.

"Your ring tone", Freddie started, "Was that Southdeath?", he then laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh it all up", Aaron laughed in return.

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Ring tone was Leaving by Westlife.**

**Bye,**

**Zexar.**


	24. iOffer

**Hey, this took a little longer to do as it's about the length or 3 normal chapters. It's the equivalent of an iCarly movie in this story, hence the delayed update. Oh I hate the English weather, and snow. I walked 3.3 miles to College, to literally register and be told to go home. One minute College day and a 2 hour snowball fight on a large field is amazing, however inconvenient.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Zexar**

"When do we go back to school?", Aaron asked Carly as they watched TV late at night.

"A few weeks, why?"

"Just wondering, seems like we've been off for ages"

"Yeah", Carly replied absent minded, staring at the program they were watching.

Aaron and Carly both slouched a lot more than they already were, and stared at the TV, looking both bored and tired. They both began to open their eyes in disgust at the program, until Carly quickly switched it off.

"Who wants to see animals doing _that_?", she stated.

"Mr Howard", Aaron laughed, as did Carly.

Aaron's phone, which was on the sofa to his right, suddenly went off loudly, which made him jump so much that he ran from the sofa and tripped on the coffee table, landing on his face. Carly laughed before chucking him his phone.

"Hello?"

"Aaron Renelle?", a male voice asked.

"Speaking, whose this?"

"Ian Watkins from-"

"Oh my God", Aaron practically shouted, interrupting him, "Why are you calling me?"

"Well we're in Seattle and-"

"You're in Seattle?", Aaron interrupted again.

"Yes, and we wondered if you would meet us in the-"

"Meet you? Oh. My. God", Aaron interrupted for a third time.

"Aaron, calm down", Ian told him.

"Okay, sorry"

"We're going to be around tomorrow so can we come by your apartment?"

Aaron was shocked into silence, and stood staring ahead open-mouthed.

"Aaron?"

"Sorry, sorry. Yes that would be great"

"Okay, we'll be there about eleven if thats okay?"

"Yes it's fine"

"Bye then"

"Bye", Aaron replied before hanging up and collapsing, his legs having gave way.

Carly laughed and got to her feet, before pulling him up from the ground.

"Who was that?"

"Ian Watkins", Aaron grinned, clearly extremely excited.

"Ian Watkins?", Carly asked him, looking puzzled.

"Found Messiah's lead singer Ian Watkins"

"Found Messiah's?"

"Yeah, and they're coming here tomorrow morning to talk to me"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but either way, my idols are coming tomorrow", he began, "Oh my God"

"Wow", she started, "We better get some sleep, it's getting late"

Aaron nodded before following her up the stairs into her room, where he got into the guest bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Is Sam crying? This is weird, this isn't right, this is screwed up. She looks as if she's seeing me for the last time, but why?_

"_My life won't be the same without you", I'm telling her, automatically, as if my actions are being controlled by another person. She looks even more upset. I can't bare this, it's horrible._

"_I-", Sam says before the images are destroyed._

"Wake up", Carly shouted at Aaron, before indicating the clock.

"Ten? Oh jeez", Aaron replied, laying back down hands in face.

"And you've got a text", Carly stated, giving him his phone.

_'We've had a little trouble so will be a little early, half ten. I.W.'_, Aaron read, before looking shocked.

"What does it say?", Carly asked, seeing his expression.

"They're coming in half an hour"

Carly grabbed him and pulled him out of the bed, causing him to fall hard to the ground.

"Get ready", she yelled at him.

Aaron rose to his feet and lead Carly out of the room, allowing him to change and straighten his hair. After twenty minutes he came out, looking presentable, just as the door bell went.

Carly went to the door and answered, to see a fairly tall, black haired man smiling.

"You must be Carly Shay", he stated, holding his hand out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, Ian Watkins?", she asked, also shaking his hand.

"I am. Is Aaron Renelle here? I'm a little early"

"Sure, come in and I'll go get him"

Ian followed Carly in, before sitting on the couch as Carly ran upstairs to where Aaron was, with a stupid grin on her face.

"He's gorgeous", she remarked, reaching Aaron.

Aaron started to laugh, and then didn't stop, until he was literally crying with laughter.

"What?", she asked him before looking shocked and turning around to see Ian standing behind her.

Aaron laughed even more, leaning against the wall for support as Carly apologized.

"I'm sorry", she finished.

"It's fine", he started before smirking, "Gorgeous", he teased.

Carly looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment, so quickly made up and excuse about getting drinks, and ran down to the kitchen.

"I owe you a reason why we're here", Ian began as they sat down in the iCarly studio, "We've seen your music on iCarly and we wanted to talk about it. You've done three of our songs yeah?"

"Yeah, 'Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate', 'Last Summer', and 'Always All Ways'"

"We were impressed", he told Aaron, "So much so we have a proposition"

Aaron sat and stared at him, completely mesmerized at what was happening. He felt extremely privileged to even see Ian, let alone talk to him.

"Basically our new album needs two more songs", he began, allowing Aaron to nod in reply, "And we would love to feature you"

Aaron blinked a few times, not saying a word before slapping himself in the face, trying to wake himself up from what he thought was a dream. Ian raised an eyebrow at Aaron's reaction, before laughing, as did Aaron.

"For real?"

"For real", Ian nodded.

"I'd love to", Aaron replied.

"We've also heard a song of yours, 'The Perfect Death For Those Who Care', and if it's alright with you, we could sing that?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"iCarly. Freddie Benson put all your music on there"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine with me but isn't it a little amateur?"

"We can always go over it, making minor edits"

"That's fine with me, when do you want to record it?"

"Well, we were hoping you would be able to today"

"What like now?"

"If you're able to"

"Yeah, sure"

Carly came up into the studio to see them shaking hands, both of them looking extremely happy. She walked in quietly and sat down next to them, trying not to blush at her previous embarrassment, and smiled, wondering what they'd been talking about.

"We're going in a minute", Aaron told her, "To record a song"

Carly practically screamed, before grabbing Aaron and pulling him into a hug.

"Thats great", she nearly shouted.

Ian smiled at her and got up, indicating him and Aaron were leaving.

"Nice to meet you Ian", she said, smiling.

"You too gorgeous", he teased again, winking, causing her to go bright red, but she laughed nevertheless as they left her apartment.

* * *

"Hey", Freddie called walking into Carly's apartment.

"Up here", Carly called from up on the third floor studio.

"Where's Aaron?", he asked as he got to the studio, not seeing him anywhere.

"With the Found Messiah's", she stated fairly calmly obviously forgetting he didn't know.

"The Found Messiah's? Since when?", Freddie asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, he got a call last night and they're doing a song together"

"That's big", Freddie stated, looking shocked.

"Yeah, Ian Watkins came to talk to him", Carly replied, blushing slightly as she said Ian's name.

"Ian Watkins is the lead singer yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I kinda told Aaron I thought he was gorgeous, and he was standing behind me"

Freddie stared at her for a few seconds before grasping what she was saying, and started to laugh fairly hard, but secretly felt a little jealous as he had always loved Carly.

"Are we still rehearsing iCarly?", Freddie asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well Sam's not often here for rehearsal anyway so we may as well"

"Where is Sam anyway?"

"Meat convention"

"That explains it", Freddie laughed.

* * *

Aaron and Ian were sitting in the Found Messiah's Seattle Studio, touching up the finals to Aaron's song, The Perfect Death For Those Who Care.

"And that's it", Aaron nodded, sitting back into his seat.

"Ready to record it?", Ian asked, eager to have the song finished.

"Yeah, alright, one thing though, something I need to confirm with Carly, Freddie, and Sam", Aaron started, "Can we perform one of our singles on tonight's iCarly episode?"

"Certainly, which solves a problem we had"

"Go on", Aaron told him.

"We needed a Live version of one of the songs too, so it works out for us both"

"Yeah", Aaron agreed, before getting up and following Ian into the recording studio, where the other band members were waiting for them, setting up.

"Hey", they all said, before Aaron and Ian took up their places in front of the microphones as the music started.

The heavy guitar and drum introduction played as Aaron and Ian were ready to sing, running the song through in their heads.

"My head is screwed on way too tight, my mind has never been quite right", Aaron sang into the microphone, "I never thought I'd see the day, my friend's and family make me pay"

"But as I watch the pitch black night, I cannot help but pick a fight", Ian began to sing, "The homeless person has no home, I'll beat them 'til they cannot roam"

They both smiled at each other before singing the chorus, which had taken them a lot longer to write, as they were both perfectionists.

"The perfect death for those who care, love towards myself is rare", they began to sing, getting into the song, "Don't mistake my absent stare, love is never in my glare. The perfect death"

Aaron and Ian increased the intensity of the guitars and drums, before getting into the song a lot more.

"My wrists are scarred just like my mind, a rope, my neck, the knot will bind. I'd choke and writhe and end up dead, held from the ceiling by my head", Aaron sang.

"I cannot die in such a way, my body wants to rot and gray. A building, tall, I'd jump and splat, or hurdle from my sky rise flat"

Aaron and Ian then sang the chorus once more, much more enthusiastically than before.

"The perfect death would come with luck, without a cost, no, not a buck. But never will I find the cure, to heal my mind, make it pure. I cannot see into my eyes, I see right through to all the lies. I never sought to clear my brain, and as I stand upon this crane, I know my life is gunna end, the tunnels right around the bend", they both sang, nearly finishing the song.

"It's over", Aaron screamed, ending the vocals of the song, but the guitars and drums went on for a further fifteen seconds.

"That was awesome", Aaron stated, high fiving every member of the band.

"Yeah well done", Ian replied, happy at how the song had gone.

"Hopefully it can be edited completely soon", Mike Lewis stated, leaving the room with Lee Gaze, Stuart Richardson, and Luke Johnson, leaving Aaron, Ian, and Jamie Oliver.

"You were pretty good kid", Jamie told Aaron.

"You were pretty swish yourself old man", Aaron joked.

"See ya later you little runt", Jamie laughed, leaving the recording room.

Aaron stuck his finger up in a joking way as they all left, causing Ian and Jamie to laugh. Aaron's phone then went, blasting 'Always All Ways' from his pocket, making them all laugh.

"Sucking up to us?", Luke teased.

Aaron laughed before picking up, "Hello?"

"Hey, is it true you're recording a song with the Found Messiah's?"

"Cheryl?", Aaron asked, not believing he was hearing her sound so kind.

"Last time I checked", she laughed, making Aaron feel uneasy, "So is it true?"

"I'm with them now"

"Oh, well, what're you doing afterwards?", she asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"Well probably going to Sam's and then to Carly's"

"Anytime for me in that schedule?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you, Aaron Zexar Renelle, want to meet me after you're done?"

"I'm going out with Sam"

"And?"

"I'm not meeting up with another girl"

"I won't tell her"

"Yeah cause you won't have anything to tell"

"Oh come on, you're rejecting me, Cheryl, for that blonde haired scatty dog?"

"How dare you", Aaron shouted down the phone, "She is an amazing girl. Maybe the reason you don't notice is because you head is stuck so far up you own-", Aaron yelled.

"Aaron?", Sam asked, walking in.

Aaron hung up on Cheryl, turned to face her, and pulled her into a warm, long-lasting hug.

"That was nice of you", Sam smiled, "Carly and Freddie need us for the iCarly rehearsal, that's why I came so early"

"Okay, lets go then", Aaron replied, "Come round at about eight guys", Aaron told the Found Messiah's.

"Will do, see you then", Ian replied, waving them off.

"How was the meat convention?"

"It blew, there were no free samples"  
"Oh the shame", Aaron laughed sarcastically.

Sam hit him in the arm, causing him to look at her and lose his concentration on the pavement, which he tripped on due to a loose slab. Sam laughed as he hit the ground, before helping him up. They then made their way to Carly's, talking about each others days respectively until they arrived at Bushwell Plaza and walked into Carly's apartment.

"Hey Spencer", Aaron and Sam said, waving at him.

He waved back, transfixed at what was on the TV, so Aaron and Sam walked to the back of the sofa to check it out. On the screen was a seemingly homemade video of Sasha Striker and Spencer, and on the coffee table was it's box, with a picture of her and Spencer on the front.

"So you and Sasha serious?", Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised at how it's working out"

"Why?", Aaron quizzed.

"I don't have a good record with the ladies", Spencer sighed.

"You got that right", Sam replied, before receiving a glare from Aaron, "Sorry"

"Well there was Veronica, where I only wore that tux, and then your crazy history teacher", Spencer shuddered, "Oh well", he shrugged.

Aaron and Sam went upstairs to meet Carly and Freddie, who quickly stopped talking guiltily as they walked in.

"We interrupt something?", Sam asked Carly.

"What? No", she replied, lying.

"How did it go?", Freddie asked Aaron.

"Yeah, good, we recorded one of the songs"

"That's good but we have a problem", Carly started, "We have a ten minute gap with nothing to do, so any suggestions? Bare in mind we have approximately three hours until we're Live"

"That's cool", Aaron began, making Carly, Freddie, and Sam look at him as if he was an idiot, "The Found Messiah's are able to come and perform our second song with me"

"Oh my God that's brilliant", Carly grinned, "When are they going to be here?"

"About eight, so they can set up the drums and guitars"

Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all sat down on bean bags and talked about iCarly and their days, until the Found Messiah's arrived.

"5, 4, 3, 2-", Freddie said, starting iCarly.

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly grinned.

"And I'm Sam"

"We have a very special surprise for you"

"The iCarly viewers", Sam continued for Carly.

"Involving a famous band and our very own Aaron Renelle"

"What famous band you ask?"  
"What famous band indeed?", Carly inputted.

"I can tell you", Aaron stated walking in, "The Found Messiah's"

Sam pressed the cheer button on her blue sound effects device, as Ian Watkins, Lee Gaze, Stuart Richardson, Luke Johnson, and Jamie Oliver walked in.

They all took up their positions in the iCarly studio with Aaron in their midst in front of a microphone with his purple guitar around his neck.

"Here is the cover of an amazing song, Supernova"

They began to play the start of the song, when Aaron started singing.

"And I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, just give me the chance to get it right", he started to sing, starting the song well, "They got it all, they've got all the things I thought I wanted, but I can't fall, to fake anymore, to live this facade and smile as the warm champagne pours, out on the lawn we'll pretend we're having tonnes of fun in this world where we don't belong, some bloke all alone, is she thinking of me? Did she forget what we once had?"

" And I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, just give me the chance to get it right", Aaron and Ian sung, getting quickly into the song.

"Oh they got it all you can see they got it all, they got the cars the boat and the beautiful house by the shore, and you know there's more, but I can't take another minute of y'all, he wants his kids and the dog, he wants his breakfast in bed, he's got his trust fund saved, not a worry in his head, he's not you or me, I wanna break up the scene and see you running back to me", Ian sung, finishing the second verse.  
"Cause I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, just give me the chance to get it right", Aaron sang.

"Yeah I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova tonight, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, just give me the chance to get it right get it right"  
"You've got it wrong if you say our love is gone, you've got it wrong if you say our love is gone", they both began to sing, " Yeah I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, just give me the chance to get it right get it right", they finished.

"And that was it", Sam yelled, as Aaron and Ian bowed.

"Not quite", Ian interrupted from behind her, "I have a proposal"

"Go ahead", Sam indicated.

"Aaron Renelle here", he indicated Aaron, "Has impressed us a lot. We therefore wish to offer him a record deal with us, the Found Messiah's"

Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all looked completely shocked, especially Aaron who looked like he was about to feint, and Carly who was screaming in excitement.

"However", he continued, "This means you will have to come with us back to Wales"

Sam looked upset and left the studio, heading towards the kitchen.

"I would love to", Aaron replied, seeing Freddie and Carly looking a little upset, "But my life is here, with my friends. I'm sorry but I decline"

"We understand", Jamie replied, sticking his thumb up.

"And what an iCarly this has been", Carly grinned.

"Tune in next week"

"For the special 'iCarly Finds Talent' competition"

"And we're out", Freddie stated, putting his camera down.

Aaron ran from the room, straight down the stairs and into the kitchen, predicting Sam would be here, eating food of some sort, his ham in this case.

"Hey, those are mine"

"Figured you wouldn't be around long enough to care", she napped back at him.

"Sam Puckett, what do you take me for?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not leaving Sam"

Sam took a few seconds to register what he was saying, before pulling him into a hug and kissing him, extremely happy he wasn't going to be leaving Seattle.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily", Aaron smiled.

"Good", Sam replied, burying her head in his chest, in a very non-Sam way, but Aaron enjoyed it nevertheless.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think of my first iCarly Movie.**

**The song 'The Perfect Death For Those Who Care', is a poem I originally wrote called 'It's Over', which is on FanFic, and Supernova obviously Mr Hudson featuring Kanye West. It took me a while to do the chorus for the song cause I was being awkward and couldn't get it how I wanted it. One question for you guys, that will be able to be answered between now and chapters 36/37:**

**Question: What was Aaron's dream about? What was happening?**

**Until next time, which won't be able to be before Christmas Eve unless I write like a beast,**

**Darth Zexar**


	25. iHelp Spencer

**Hey, heres next chapter. In reply to:**

**''**i luv the chuck and spencer bit!!so funny lmao =) in a earlier chap sam gets  
jealous wen freddie sed shelby was hot!! EEP! seddie i kno loadz a comments  
say dat but i jus had 2! ur a gr8 writer wish i cud write like dat!note:im  
crap at writin storys **''**

**Thanks so much this review meant a lot :) Seddie my favorite to be honest, but I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. Either way I know there will be a sequel after this 50-chapter story, but I've only planned about seven chapters in the sequel so I don't know what will happen relationship-wise with them all. I'm sure your not a crap writer, many people think that of themselves, including me, and generally they're actually pretty darn good. If, by any chance, you see this reply, then have you uploaded anything on here? If you have then if you send me a message or something when your signed in and I'll read some of your stuff if its up on here and review :)**

**Anyway, this is the halfway point in the story (25****th**** Chapter not including introduction), so it won't take a huge amount of time to finish :)**

* * *

"Aaron, get down here", Spencer called, following Aaron's extremely late night.

"I've been asleep four hours", Aaron yelled back down.

"You're awake now, come on"

Spencer waited for a few minutes at the bottom of the stairs, before seeing Aaron emerge, fully dressed and sorted.

"We need to get to the festival"

"That's today?"

"Hence needing to get to the festival", Spencer told him, nodding.

"Oh sh-", Aaron started to say before getting a glare from Spencer, "Sugar"

"Yeah, so we need to go"

"Okay, give me a sec", Aaron replied, dashing upstairs and coming back down with an amplifier and his purple electric guitar, "Lets go"

Aaron and Spencer ran down the stairs and out the front door, rushing to Spencer's car, where they put Aaron's equipment in the boot with some of Spencer's art. They then got in the car and drove off, leaving Bushwell Plaza behind.

"We picking Carly and Sam up on the way?"

"No, Sam's mums coming along as well, so she's going to bring them both", Spencer started, "It's weird Carly staying at Sam's"  
"Yeah, it is", Aaron laughed.

"Do you know why?"

"If Sam has anything to do with it, it'll be due to getting up early if they stayed at our apartment"

"That does seem like Sam", Spencer laughed.

"How long will it take to get to the festival?"

"Only about an hour"

"Okay, good", Aaron replied, before closing his eyes and going to sleep once again.

After an hour and fourteen minutes, Spencer woke Aaron up as they pulled into a parking space a few hundred meters from the festival location.

"We're here sleepy head"

Aaron got out the car and collected his guitar and amplifier, before following Spencer to the stage where he would be performing. He plugged the amplifier into the power plugs at the back at the stage, and set his guitar and microphone up.

"We're going down down, in an earlier round, sugar we're going down swinging", he sang, testing the microphone, "I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"

Aaron then tested his guitar by playing the guitar solo from 'Haunted' by 'Evanescence', playing much louder than he had expected, making him jump slightly.

"Is this more than you bargained for yet. Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jeans", Aaron sang, playing the guitar wildly, forgetting where he was.

"Shouldn't it be me saying that?", Sam stated, one elbow propped onto the stage.

"You, my love", Aaron replied having stopped playing, "Are a dirty girl"

"My love?", she asked, raising an eyebrow at what he'd said.

"Yes dear, my love"

"Oh you're asking for it", she laughed, jumping up on the stage.

Aaron removed his guitar and put it down just as Sam leaped at him, tackling him down to the ground as he wriggled free, twisting his legs around her waist and spinning, trapping her down. She pushed up with her legs, throwing Aaron over her head as she lifted up and turned on him.

"Quit goofing around", Carly yelled from a chair where the crowd would be in a few hours.

Aaron and Sam laughed before Aaron mouthed 'deary' to Sam, making her charge at him unexpectedly. She picked him up and held him over her shoulder, before chucking him off the edge of the stage onto a stack of chairs which subsequently fell over.

"Hey Carls", Aaron called over to her having got up from the pile of chairs on the ground.

"Hey", Carly shouted back.

Aaron got up off his feet as Spencer came onto the stage, looking for Aaron rather then Sam, who was holding Aaron's purple guitar.

"Aaron, you've got an hour until you're Live"

"Okay, I'll get sorted"

Aaron then got up onto the stage, kissed Sam quickly, and took his guitar, ready to play through 'Can't Break Through' before he sang it.

"I hate when you say, that I don't blow you away, I can't break through that way", he muttered to himself, loud enough for Sam to hear.

"You don't blow me away", she replied to his singing.

"I think that it's time, for me to draw the line, I know that I'll be fine, without your bitching", he sang, skipping in the song.

"Like you're clever enough to draw a line"

"Mrs Puckett, you're a bloody wonder eminently practically and yet appropriate as always"

"You're such a dork", Sam laughed as he finished imitating Sweeney Todd.

Half an hour later, as people started to turn up, Aaron noticed a familiar face look up at him from the back of the crowd, a face he really didn't want to see. She made her way forward, obviously having seen him at the front talking to Carly.

"Aaron Renelle", she said, coming up behind him.

"Rene", Aaron spat out, turning to face her.

"Shay", she nodded, greeting Carly in a hostile way.

"What do you want?", Aaron demanded.

"To see you, my good friend"

"Yeah, friend, right", Aaron laughed, "You hate me, I hate you, what's more to say?"

"Hate is a fairly weak word"

"Agreed, bitch", Aaron retaliated.

"Oh that hurt", Rene said sarcastically.

"Just go running off to your mother you little mutt"

"I'd like to say the same but wait", Rene replied, pausing whilst rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb, "Yours is dead"

"How dare you", Carly shouted, backing Aaron up.

"No one's talking to you Shay", Rene stated viciously

"Don't talk to her like that", Aaron snapped.

"Why? She your secret girl friend?", Rene teased.

Carly, totally out of character, slapped Rene so hard around the face that she fell face first to the floor, straight into a wet, muddy patch. Rene got up, completely covered in mud, and attacked Carly, but before she got to her Aaron got in the way and grappled her.

"Give up you dog", Aaron shouted as he pushed her to the floor, "Get back to your kennel"

"Is that were they said your mum had gone?", she yelled hurtfully, "Or did they tell you she'd been put down"

Rene stormed off through the crowd, leaving the entire art festival, leaving Aaron standing next to Carly, nearly in tears but fuming with anger.

Aaron turned from Carly and headed around the side of the stage, before punching a wooden fence, cracking it slightly.

"Aaron?", Sam asked, coming around the corner, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just angry"

"Sorry to thrust it on you but you're needed on the stage in a minute"

"I can't", he started, "Not now"

"What? Why?"

"Sam, come up with me"

Sam looked at Aaron as if he had asked her to kill someone, but he knew she would help him eventually.

"Please", he begged.

"Why do you need me?"  
"Honestly, I can't sing when I'm angry, and you calm me down"

"Okay, okay, fine", she backed down, "What song?"

"Fireflies. Like when we're mucking about"

Sam nodded so Aaron grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the stage, hoping this would go well.

"We're going to be singing 'Fireflies' by 'Owl Town'", Aaron said into the microphone.

He then positioned himself in front of the keyboard, and played the beginnings of the song, before Sam started singing.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies filled up the world as I fell asleep", Sam sang beautifully, shocking Carly as she hadn't heard Sam sing before.

"Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere, you're think me rude but I would just stop and stare", Aaron continued.

"I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems", they both sang.

"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance"  
"A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread"  
They then sand the chorus again before coming up the the final verse of the song.

"Leave my door open just a crack", Sam sung into the microphone.  
"Please take me away from here"  
"Cause I feel like such an insomniac"  
"Please take me away from here"  
"Why do I tire of counting sheep"  
"Please take me away from here"  
"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep"

"To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar", Aaron sang after Sam, finishing the final verse.  
They both sang the chorus and repeated it, so it was sung three times in all, finishing the song without a single mistake.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, causing Aaron to feel a lot happier, as did Sam. They kissed each other before leaving the stage, straight into Spencer's path, who congratulated them both on their success.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**I'm sure I was going to mention something here, but, well, to be honest I've forgotten. Other than that, 25 chapters left. I'll get next chapter up Christmas Eve :)**

**Zexar.**


	26. iDare You

**Hey, sorry for the fairly late update, I've been quite busy due to buying Assassin's Creed 2 and Fable 2, amongst other games. Anyway, I'm in need of a second opinion. I'm planning a story and I'd love your opinion on it. It's an Assassin's Creed/iCarly crossover, featuring Desmond Miles, Lucy Stillman, Warren Vidic, and all the iCarly gang. Zexar Stillman-Miles is the son of Desmond and Lucy, sent to befriend and assassinate Carly and Spencer Shay, who are unknowingly dangerous descendant's of Al Mualim. I can't give anymore away but it will feature drama, heartache, danger, and death. I've started writing it but I'd love to hear my fans opinion as it means a lot to me. It will also have a sequel, which is fairly strange so far in my planning.**

**Thanks for reviews, here it is,**

**Zexar.**

"Right, so here it is", Sam told Aaron, Carly, and Freddie, "A two way bet"

"Real helpful", Aaron laughed.

"Let me finish", she started, pointing a finger at Aaron, "Two teams. Me and Carly, you and Freddie", she told Aaron, "The losers get dared, but a bad dare for a few weeks"  
"Okay, what's the bet?", Carly asked.

"Well it involves Spencer's car. We put the heaters on full and see who can put up with the temperature the longest"

"Like on Top Gear?", Aaron asked Sam.

"On what?"

"Car show, don't worry"

"I'm in", Freddie and Carly both stated.

"I see the one flaw", Aaron laughed, "I'm used to cold, English weather"

"Irrelevant, you in or not?", Freddie replied.

"Okay, lets do it"

Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all walked out the apartment, heading towards the Bushwell Plaza car park straight into Spencer's car.

"There", Aaron said from the drivers seat, "Heaters all on, windows all shut, and thermometer in place"

"Now we wait", Sam muttered.

As they waited they talked about everything, from music to going back to school until Aaron broke a sweat and checked the thermometer.

"35 degrees Celsius", he stated.

"Getting hot?", Sam asked.

"Well, considering I've lived in temperatures around ten to twenty, yes", "Aaron started, "Anyway I was thinking we've got six days left off, so why don't we do something like go to a concert?"

"Yeah, that would be good", Carly replied.

"Yeah, okay", Sam replied as well.

"I'm in", Freddie began, "I'll need to clear it with my mum though"

"Good luck my friend", Aaron laughed.

After another twenty minutes Aaron wasn't the only one breaking a sweat as Carly, Freddie, and Sam started to feel hot as well.

"Fifty two degrees", Aaron said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're loving it", Sam remarked, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, cause I really love the heat", Aaron replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you like the sun or heat?", Freddie asked.

"I'm not sure, I just prefer cold and dark weather"

"Like a vampire", Carly laughed.

"You don't know how many times I've been told that", Aaron laughed in reply.

"You're pale as anything as well", Freddie joined in.

"And kinda pointy features", Sam inputted.

"Whilst you admire my face I'm playing some music", Aaron laughed.

"Admiring your face?", Sam asked sarcastically, "None of us have a death wish"

"Funny girl", Aaron replied, sarcastically.

He then put on his pear phone, before playing 'I See You' by Leona Lewis, which he sang along to.

"Fifty six now", Freddie sighed.

"Aaron can I ask you something?", Carly asked from behind him.

"Fire away"

"I've been wondering as no one asked", she started before hesitating, "But why did you stay? You could have made your dream come true and joined the Found Messiah's"

"I guess my dreams have changed", he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What you mean?"

"Well I like it here, and you three mean a lot to me"

"You too", they all said, before Carly continued, "But that was a life changing decision that you made in seconds"

"It wasn't much of a choice to be honest", Aaron finalized, before blowing air into his face and wiping his face with his sleeve, "Jesus it's hot, sixty degrees"

"Can't handle it?", Freddie teased.

"You're forgetting one thing Freddork, if he quits you get a dare as well", Sam told him.

"It's true", Aaron replied, laughing, "And sixty two is too hot for me"

Aaron opened the car door and got out, quickly shivering as the out door warmth was a lot cooler than inside the car.

Sam got our the car and bragged, leaving Freddie looking disappointed.

"Sorry Freddie", Aaron laughed.

"And now for the dares", Sam remarked, rubbing her chin mockingly.

"You planned this didn't you?", Aaron asked her.

"Course I did, I knew you wouldn't last longer than us"

"Clever girl"

"Get 'em over with then", Freddie told her, crossing his arms.

"Well Aaron, you have to wear black eyeliner and nail varnish for 2 weeks, and only black clothes"

Aaron cracked up laughing, backing up to lean on Spencer's car as she told Freddie what he had to do.

"Freddork, you have to wear a dress for two iCarly episodes"

"That's not too bad, I'm behind the camera"

"And Spencer will be recording, all four of us in full view", Sam finalized as Aaron laughed and Freddie looked depressed.

Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all headed up the apartment stairs and entered Carly's apartment, ready for the next installment of iCarly, which was the first episode of which Spencer would be recording the show.

"You better go get ready guys", Sam told Aaron and Freddie, mocking them.

"You can both borrow my stuff", Carly called out as they went up the stairs.

When they were fully out of view and ear shot of Carly and Sam, Aaron turned to Freddie.

"You're unlucky", he laughed.

"You do realize we start school next week, so you'll be seen more"

"But yours is to the world, and besides, I used to wear this stuff"

"Seriously?"

"Yep", he nodded, "You should wear a short white dress, it'll show off your dazzling legs", Aaron laughed, joking.

Freddie looked like he wanted to hit Aaron, but then shook his head and laughed, before picking out a white, short dress and putting it on. Having put on the nail varnish and eye liner Aaron turned to Freddie and laughed hard, especially as he'd worn exactly the dress Aaron had been suggesting.

"You look awful", Aaron told him, keeping his laughter at bay.

"You don't look bad, it suits you"

Aaron and Freddie left Carly's room, and headed up the stairs into the studio, where Sam, Carly, and Spencer were talking. As they walked in everyone broke into hysterics at Freddie's appearance, but not so much at Aaron, as he looked more normal than he had done.

"We better get started", Carly announced after five minutes.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Spencer said, sticking his thumb up as they went Live.

"Hey, I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"I'm Aaron"

"And this is Freddibelle", Sam commented, indicating Freddie.

"You may be wondering on this fine day", Carly grinned.

"Why we have two dorky kids wearing unusual things"

"See we had a contest today"

"Consisting of high temperatures in a car", Freddie inputted.

"Something I hate", Aaron remarked.

"And these were the dares the two received for-", Sam stated, stopping as the power was cut completely.

"What's going on?", Aaron asked.

The studio door slammed, the window and door blinds shut closed, and all light emitting devices in the room turned off, enclosing them all in complete darkness. Aaron took out his pear phone as a light source, but found it wouldn't work at all, as was the case with Spencer's and Freddie's. Carly immediately grabbed the nearest person to her, which turned out to be Freddie, and they stood their clutching each other as Sam and Aaron held each other as well. Spencer screamed in fright, before they heard a loud thump near by at the same time Spencer's screams stopped.

"Spencer?", Carly asked, "Spencer?", she yelled to him, getting no response.

**What you think? Review and let me know :) Yeah, I know I stole the idea from Top Gear, but I thought it would work as it keeps me in character as I do genuinely hate heat (Go England). What do thinks happening in the iCarly studio? And what of Spencer? I have it mostly planned but any idea could sway me a little :)**

**Your friendly neighborhood Sith Lord,**

**Darth Zexar.**


	27. iWill Destroy You

**Hey, here's next update. Not much to say here other than enjoy,**

**Zexar**

The studio door slammed, the window and door blinds shut closed, and all light emitting devices in the room turned off, enclosing them all in complete darkness. Aaron took out his pear phone as a light source, but found it wouldn't work at all, as was the case with Spencer's and Freddie's. Carly immediately grabbed the nearest person to her, which turned out to be Freddie, and they stood their clutching each other as Sam and Aaron held each other as well. Spencer screamed in fright, before they heard a loud thump near by at the same time Spencer's screams stopped.

"Spencer?", Carly asked, "Spencer?", she yelled to him, getting no response.

Sam then screamed right in Aaron's ear, before she was pulled from his arm into the darkness. Another similar thump was heard and Sam's screams were silenced as Spencer's had been.

"Sam?", Aaron shouted, moving aimlessly around the room, trying to find her.

Another louder thump echoed through the room as Aaron's calls were drowned in the darkness, joining Sam and Spencer. Freddie was the next to be pulled away from Carly as a fourth thump ended his shouts for help. Carly was left on her own, leaving her cowering, heading towards where the wall should be, but wasn't there as she'd lost her positioning in the darkness.

"Who is it?", she called out in a burst of courage, "_What_ is it?"

"This could be the greatest night of our lives Carly Shay", a boy spoke, an all too familiar boy.

"Nevel?"

"Last time I checked"

"What are you _doing_ here? And what have you done with Spencer, Sam, Aaron, and Freddie?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, they'll be fine"

Nevel then clicked a small device he'd been holding, allowing the light emitting devices of the room to turn on.

"How? What?", Carly asked, confused.  
"It's an electro magnetic pulse device, costs a fortune"

Carly looked confused so Nevel shook his head and continued.

"A click of this button removes the power from any electrical device, and restores with another click"

"And the blinds?"

"You underestimate me Shay, I came earlier when you were all out and installed a little device to shut them at the same time. The slamming door was involved also"

"You little-"

"Careful Carly, your friends can be kept unconscious for longer if that's what you want", Nevel replied, interrupting her inevitable insult.

"What do you want Nevel?"

"You, Carly Shay, to kiss me"

"This again", she shouted, "What will one kiss do?"

"Oh if you only understood then-", he started to say before seeing a figure running at him.

"You're in for it now you weasel", Aaron yelled, sprinting towards Nevel, "I will destroy you"

Nevel clicked his EMP device, causing the room to become pitch black, and made his escape through the door, clicking his device once more to allow the lights back.

"Who was that kid?", Aaron asked Carly, catching his breath.

"Nevel Papperman", she began, "He's been trying to have iCarly shut down since we met him. And he will only leave us alone if I kiss him"

"What a jerk", Aaron started before thinking, "What the hell even happened?"

"He had an EMP device or something"

"Take it the guys rolling in it"

"You could say that", Carly laughed.

"We need a plan to get this guy back", Aaron started once again before noticing something was missing, "He's taken Freddie's pear phone", he then said, running his hands through his hair in worry.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Oh God, we put all the iCarly information like encryptions on it", he said, structuring his words more carefully, "I mean, it's encrypted as much as we could, but it's breakable"

"Could he break it?"

"Well Freddie did it and asked me to try and get into it, which I very nearly did"

"We need to get that back, now"

"He won't do it in less than three hours, but it looks like we're on our own for now"

"What're we going to do?"

"I don't know, you're the intelligent one", he laughed.

"Wait, I know, lets go down stairs and plan"

Aaron and Carly left the iCarly studio, heading down the two sets of stairs, before sitting on the couch.

"I have an idea, but it requires quite a bit of technological skill to actually work"

"As Freddie's out cold, I'm your man"

"Forgetting Sam?", Carly asked cheekily, laughing.

"You know what I mean", Aaron laughed in reply.

"Right, can you hack into Nevel's website?"

"I can try"

Aaron unfolded his laptop and woke it up from standby, before loading specific hacking software and entering in Nevel's site address.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"Dad was a technician and I got all his software from his computer"

Carly nodded in reply as Aaron saw the different sections of protection Nevel had enabled.

"Well I could bypass a few sections, but in short, no I can't, not in the time I have", he said, before searching through the back entrance into the site, "And good job I'm not trying, he's set up an alarm-type system which will alert him if anyone attempts. He can then shut down everything making it impossible, also allowing him to change all the access codes so it's near impossible"

"Can't you disable that system?"

"I would if I could but he's put that behind a few encryption services alone"

"What can we do then?"

"I could alert him to this, distracting him for a while, then we could sneak into his home and take the pear phone"

"If he's there?"

"He'll be busy with the computer, we can sneak in, tie him up, and go from there"

"Okay, let's do it"

Aaron and Carly immediately got up, and headed upstairs, and into Carly's room looking for Aaron's flash drive to store the information of Nevel's site. An idea clicked in his head and he gasped quietly.

"Give me ten minutes Carls", he said, picking up his flash drive and running down to his laptop.

He plugged in the drive and uploaded a couple of files, files Carly had never noticed on Aaron's documents when she'd used his laptop.

"Aaron?"

"You can't tell anyone I have these Carly. You promise?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"I could get fined or possibly arrested for hacking and theft"

"What the hell are they?"

"Two undetectable viruses, which won't act until I get an order on his computer, in other words I can just send him and email saying something like 'start', and his computer will crash"

"You're bad"

"Don't you love it?", Aaron laughed, pulling out the flash drive and putting it in his pocket.

"Oh I do", she laughed.

They both got up and left, heading to Nevel's house with Aaron's laptop, some rope, and his flash drive.

**What you think? Please review and let me know :) Little bit of Carlon (or whatever you wanna call it), although the stories a Samron for now. For a sequel, I need opinions cause it helps my feeble mind decide:**

**Would you prefer Samron with Creddie, Carlon with Seddie, or Melron (Aaron and Melanie) with either Seddie or Creddie? Please vote :)**

**Until next time,**

**Zexar.**


	28. iFeel Shocked

**Hey, thanks to the two very quick reviews I got, I was inspired to get this up and running tonight, well this morning I should say. Thanks for voting as well, and though they are different I have made up my mind regarding my own opinion included. Next chapter will show the decision.**

**Zexar.**

"Nevel let me out of here", Aaron yelled, rocking on the chair he had been tied tightly too.

_Okay, this plan has gone badly, very badly. Nevel knew we were coming, and now I'm locked in the basement, tied to a wooden chair. Apparently he'd had microphones fitted on my laptop, the son of a gun, but luckily they'd malfunctioned before I'd mentioned the viruses, and that, my friends, is a reason to pray to God. Not that a reason's needed. Anyway, the daemon had people waiting for us, had me tied up, and had Carly taken to him, wherever in his house that is. All bets to his bedroom. Little shrimp._

"NEVEL", Aaron shouted, this time getting really angry at the thoughts he was having.

He managed to raise himself to his feet, and was standing bent over with the chair legs facing behind him. He had a quick idea and ran backward straight into the wall, smashing the chair into pieces before slipping and smashing his head on the wall.

"Holy crow", he muttered, getting up and rubbing his head as the rope had come loose when the chair shattered.

He stumbled over to the door to try and prise it open, but it was locked by a bolt on the other side of the door. He then gave up and squinted in the dull light, trying to find another way out, with success. A stair case on the other side of the room led up to a door that Aaron supposed would have been used to bring things down there.

"I can pick this", Aaron muttered.

He searched around for a small, thin piece of metal to pick the lock with, but couldn't find anything, so he picked up a chair leg, which looked fairly strong, and attempted to destroy the lock. After a few minutes the chair leg broke completely, leaving Aaron angry.

"For Christ sake", he shouted as he punched the wooden door.

_I can't believe today, it's been seriously weird. We boil out brains in Spencer's car, me and Freddie get dared, Nevel shows up with an EMP device, and now I'm locked in his basement. How can a day do this? I hate to think what Nevel's trying to get Carly to do, in fact, it makes me shiver, and I don't know why, it's not like I'm with her._

He heard a weird scratching noise from the main bolted door, so he rushed over and put his ear against it to hear heavy breathing and a key turning in the lock. The door was pushed open with enough force to knock Aaron to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to form around him.

"Aaron?", they asked.

"Carly? What? How?"

"You underestimate me", she laughed, holding out her hand to help Aaron to his feet.

"Where's Nevel?"

"Oh, in his study, he won't be getting out"

"Oh you genius"

_As I pull her into a hug I feel at home, but why? Feeling her body against mine is a welcome gesture, and I find myself not wanting to let go. She isn't pulling away but maybe we've only been like this for a few seconds, but it feels like hours, if only that were true. She pulls away and looks into my eyes, as I do to hers, and we linger, before she leans in towards me. I look down and she looks like she immediately regrets the move she made._

"I'm sorry", Carly told Aaron.

"Don't be Carls", Aaron smiled in reply.

"I-", she started to say before smiling and continuing, "Lets go to his study and mess with the kid"

"Bad girl", Aaron laughed before following her.

They opened the door to see Nevel duct taped to the wall from his shoulders downwards, completely stuck and unable to move. He looked furious as he noticed them, and shouted at them.

"Free me at once"

"Where is it?", Aaron asked, knowing Nevel would know what he meant.

"Where's what?", Nevel questioned, being awkward.

"The pear phone you nub", Carly stated, once again, totally out of character.

"Okay, okay, in the drawer", he replied, indicating a drawer by nodding in its direction.

Aaron went over and opened the drawer, to have pepper spray fired at his neck by the automatic defence installed.

"Too low", Aaron laughed, before picking up the pear phone and pressing a few on-screen buttons, making sure the files hadn't been tampered with, "And you haven't broken the encryption either", Aaron stated, happily.

"Good, lets go back to my apartment", Carly replied, smiling.

"Not right yet", Aaron smiled in reply, before sitting on the computer chair and plugging in his USB flash drive.

He copied over the two virus files to Nevel's computer, where they instantly vanished without a trace, with the only real knowledge of their existence lying with Aaron and Carly, who knew about them.

"What're you doing?", Nevel asked.

"Nevel, you do anything like this again, and I swear I'll activate the two viruses I have just uploaded, destroying your website, computer network, and every piece of hardware associated, in two seconds flat"

Aaron then walked over to Nevel and leaned in to speak into his ear.

"That includes you desire to kiss Carly, that evaporates now", he whispered, only audible to Nevel.

"Lets go", Aaron said to Carly, before leading her out the room.

"Wait, what about me?", Nevel called.

"Sorry, can't hear you", Carly laughed.

"Get back here right this instant", Nevel yelled, trying to wriggle free until he heard the front door slam, where he gave up and stood there, patiently waiting for someone to come along.

"There is no way in this world that he'll be bothering us again", Aaron laughed as they walked in.

"Hey guys", Spencer said, holding a pack of frozen peas on his head, "Where do you go? And what happened with the lights and blind earlier?"

"It was Nevel", Carly replied, "He had an EMP device"

"Yeah and he stole Freddie's phone which had a load of iCarly information so we went to get it back"

"So you just walked in and took it?", Spencer asked.

"Nah, he locked me in the basement and took Carly to his room", Aaron began, "That remind me, Carls, how did you escape?"  
"Oh that was easy, I told him I'd kiss him in exchange for the phone, so he agreed. He closed his eyes waiting for me to kiss him, so I used duct tape and got him against the wall"

"You are a genius", Aaron laughed.

"Where are Sam and Freddie?", Carly asked Spencer.

"Upstairs somewhere"

"I'll go", Aaron replied, before heading up the stairs towards Carly's room.

He got to Carly's room and walked in to see an empty room, so took of his jumper and lobbed it onto the guest bed, before putting on another, white, blue, green, and yellow hooded jumper. He then went into the bathroom to sort out his hair, which was exceptionally messy, and sang along to a new favorite song of his.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,_

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,_

_And if you don't want to see me again,_

_I would understand,_

_I would understand,_

_I would understand._

Aaron then left Carly's room and flew up the stairs two at a time, reaching the glass door of the studio and stopping immediately, his heart rate steadily increasing as he saw it happen.

**Well, it's 1am here so I should get to bed, considering I've got a long cycle tomorrow :) Song is Jumper by Third Eye Blind, and is also in the movie Yes Man. Any idea on what Aaron saw? Review and tell me :)**

**  
Darth Zexar.**


	29. iWitness A Kiss

**Hey. Heres next chapter. Thanks for speedy reviews again :) Oh my God I finally saw Avatar, it is purely amazing, best film I have ever seen, beats Sweeney Todd (Favorite film) hands down, and that really is saying something. It would beat Pineapple Express and Yes Man, but they're completely different types of films. I am going to watch it again lol.**

**Zexar**

_Oh my God I saw them. Kissing. And we're dating? I need to talk to her. Like, now. Weirdly, I'm not angry, if anything I'm happy. Happy that she can be happy with Freddie. Speaking of Freddie, he has just gone down the elevator, giving me a chance to talk to Sam, who looks hurt and confused, alone. I walk in as she turns to face the car seats, so she doesn't realize I'm there._

"Sam", Aaron said, making her turn around, "I saw"

Sam looked guilty, and as if she really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not angry", Aaron continued.

"Why?"

"Honestly Sam, I'm happy for you, if that's what you want"

"What're you talking about?", she asked, knowing what he meant but wanting to delay her answer as long as possible.

"You and Freddie, I understand if you want to be with him"

"I'm so confused Aaron", Sam replied, looking as if she wanted to cry.

Aaron pulled her into his chest to hug her, holding her there as she wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"Sam, do you love him?", Aaron asked, desperately wanting an answer.

"I-", she started, before contemplating her answer, "Yes"

"Forget me for a minute, do you want to be with him?"

"Yes"

"Even though you're with me, do you want to be with him?"

"I-", she started to say again, before thinking.

"Sam, please answer"

"Yes"

"This relationship was a little stupid wasn't it? I mean, you and Freddie were so close, I was ignorant to it. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I should have acknowledged it too"

"It's fine"

Sam walked over to the bean bags and sat down, then looked up at Aaron and smiled.

"Carly really likes you", Sam told him.

"I know. I like her too", Aaron replied.

"Don't lose your chance with her"

"I won't, make sure you talk to Freddie, today"

"Only if you do with Carly"

"Deal", Aaron replied, holding his hand out to seal the deal.

Sam spat in her hand and shook Aaron's, making him close his eyes in disgust and pull his hand back, before he wiped it on his jeans.

"Cheers", he laughed.

"Go down there and talk to the girl", Sam ordered him.

"Okay", Aaron smiled in reply, "I'll send Freddie up"

"Aaron?"

Aaron turn around to face her, wondering what she wanted.

"Thank you", she said.

"It's nothing", Aaron smiled in reply, before opening the glass door and heading for the ground floor.

"Sam wants to see you", Aaron told him.

"Okay, in the studio?"

"Yeah"

Aaron then went up the stairs to Carly's room, where she was laying on her bead reading a book called Undiscovered Love. He smiled at her as he went in, and headed for his own bed where his blue acoustic guitar had been left. He picked it up and played it randomly, playing old, goofy tunes to make Carly laugh. When he had her attention he smiled and started to play a little melody.

"This is a song I dedicate to Carly Shay", he smiled, making her laugh, "A song I call You Belong With Me"

Carly smiled at him, looking like she had when they'd shared a moment at Nevel's house. Aaron sighed as she didn't get the hint, so skipped the idea and put his guitar down.

"Carls", he stated, getting up and walking over to her before kneeling down in front of her, "Sam and Freddie are going to be together"

"What? Since when? What about you?"

"I saw Sam and Freddie kiss, and I think I like someone else", to this Carly's eyes seemed to light up, "Someone you know quite well"

Carly then looked a little disappointed, making Aaron feel bad for teasing her.

"Who?"

"Look, Carly, at Nevel's house we shared a moment where you, well, we, leaned towards each other"

Carly blushed a deep crimson color, before Aaron laughed and carried on.

"And I liked it, I just couldn't", he said, making her look happy again, "But I can like it now"

"So you can like the idea of kissing me? But only now?"

"Look, I may not usually word stuff well, but you know what I'm saying, I hope"

"Enlighten me", Carly laughed.

"I like you Carly"

"You know, you could have said that to begin with", she laughed, "I like you too"

Aaron leaned in to kiss Carly, and she did the same, finishing the job they'd started at Nevel's house.

"You know what?", Aaron asked Carly as they pulled apart.

"Go on"

"I could get used to that", he replied, grinning as he kissed her again.

"Oh me too", she stated, before kissing him again.

Carly laid back on the bed and pulled Aaron on top of her whilst they were kissing, moving her hands up his back, under his white hooded jumper and blue shirt. He pushed up her loose shirt and ran his left hand up her back whilst holding the back of her head with his other hand.

"You could at least wait for us to go before you start scre-", Sam laughed from the doorway.

"We weren't going to", Aaron interrupted her.

"Yeah, whatever", Freddie replied instead of Sam, "But we're going to my apartment, it's getting late"  
"Oh yeah", Carly said, looking at her alarm clock, "See you both tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you in the morning", Sam said as her and Freddie walked off hand-in-hand.

"Where were we?", Carly said cheekily, pulling Aaron's head in towards hers.

"Oh not so easily", Aaron replied, jumping to his feet and running down the stairs.

"Where're you going?", Carly laughed, getting up and chasing him.

Aaron ran into the kitchen where Spencer was cooking, and poked his side, causing him to jump and fling spaghetti off the edge of the pan he has holding. Aaron and Carly laughed, and Spencer looked in shock.

"We have some news", Aaron said, getting serious.

"News? Good or bad?"

"Well, it's not news yet", Aaron replied.

"Okay, go ahead", Spencer stated, waiting for the good news.

"Carly", Aaron said, turning to Carly, "Will you be mine?"

"Of course I will", Carly replied, hugging him.

"So you two are like dating now?"

"We are", Carly smiled, kissing Aaron.

"That's cool", he replied, turning back to his cooking.

Aaron and Carly both laughed at his reaction, and turned to go back to Carly and his room. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Aaron picked her up and ran up the stairs, before chucking her on the bed and laying next to her.

"You belong to me", Aaron whispered in Carly's ear, before kissing her and pulling her into a hug.

**What you think. I've developed this into a Seddie and Carlon story, as I prefer it that way. Next chapter will have more drama, more like the last few. Little query.**

**Please review with what you think Carly/Aaron should be, as I'm not sure on Carlon. If you think Carlon is best, just review with that as you're suggestion please :)**

**Lord Zexar.**


	30. iDrink A Groovy Smoothie

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, iDrink A Groovy Smoothie, two months after the start, which is pretty good for me, 30 chapters in 2 months. I need a little advice. What should this story's sequel be called? It will be set a few months after the end of this, which ends at Christmas, but I'm not sure on what to call it. Maybe, iAm Not So New Anymore? Anyway, thanks for reviews :) In reply to:**

**''**I liked Samron (sad face) but still love the chapter**''**

**Yeah I liked them too but I'd planned a Creddie moment instead, then I had Aaron and Carly go to Nevel's and I thought it would be better to do Seddie, as I prefer it. Leaving Aaron and Carly, who liked each other anyway. Glad you still enjoyed it :) Thanks for review :)**

**Zexar.**

* * *

"You wanna get a smoothie?", Carly asked Aaron as they laid on her bed talking about music and iCarly.

"Yeah, sounds good"

"Good, I'll text Freddie and Sam and get them to meet us there"

"Cool", Aaron replied, "Let's go then"

Aaron pulled Carly off the bed to her feet, and took her hand, before leading them both down the stairs and out the apartment door. They walked to the Groovy Smoothie, and sat down, Carly ordering a 'Blueberry Blitz', and Aaron the 'Dreamy Creamy'.

"Cheers", Aaron said as T-Bo gave them the smoothies.

"What you wanna do today?", Carly asked him.

"This is going to sound cheesy but as long as I'm with you I don't mind"

"That does sound cheesy", Carly laughed in reply.

"Well I don't mind what we do really"

"Yeah, me too", Carly stated, before looking up to the door, "Missy?", she muttered to herself loud enough for Aaron to hear.

"Missy Robinson?", he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes"

"Carly?", she squealed before grinning and walking over to them, "Aaron Renelle?", she asked as she reached the two person table they were sitting at.

Aaron nodded and took a sip of his drink before seeing her hand in front of him. He tried not to laugh but shook it anyway, not seeing the harm in a hand shake.

"What're you doing here?", Carly quizzed, looking agitated to her former best friend.

"The sea program finished, so I'm back now"

"Great", Aaron said sarcastically.

"So we have school tomorrow don't we?", she asked them both.

"Yeah, you're going back?"

"Sure am", Missy smiled, obviously not noticing the hostility in Carly's replies.

"Superb", Aaron stated sarcastically again, making Carly smirk, to which Aaron winked at her.

"What is your problem?", Missy asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring down at him.

Aaron rose to his feet, and mocking her put his hands on his hips in an extremely extravagant way and replied.

"You are, Robinson. I've heard what you did"

"You're parents must be brain dead having brought up a kid like you", she replied, hurting Aaron verbally.

Aaron shot her a dirty look as if he wanted to hurt her badly, but instead turned and bolted out the door before walking quickly and angrily to the back of the building where he sat in between two dumpsters.

"His parents are dead", Carly shouted in Missy's face before running after him and looking around the back of the building, "Aaron?", she called.

"Here", he replied, getting up from the dumpsters.

"You alright?"

"Yeah", he smiled, "It just gets to me"

Carly walked over and pulled him into a hug, holding him there until she saw Missy walk around the corner.

"I'm sorry Aaron", Missy stated as she came around the corner.

"Piss off Missy", Aaron shouted at her.

"Carly?"

"You heard him", Carly replied, before they were shocked by Missy's reaction.

Missy shrugged, before turning to leave, and then turned back smiling innocently, before replying.

"See you at school", she said before winking, then turning and skipping off.

"She is a bitch", Aaron stated, pulling Carly towards him and kissing her.

"I'm glad she's around if that's how you react to her", Carly replied cheekily, before Aaron kissed her again.

"That's so irrelevant", Freddie laughed to Sam as they appeared around the corner, before seeing Aaron and Carly, "They're at it again"

They broke apart and looked to Sam and Freddie, both looking happy and unhappy at the same time.

"What's happened?", Freddie asked.

"Missy's back from the sea program", Carly replied.

"Since when?", Sam asked, slightly annoyed she'd returned.

"Since now", Aaron answered.

"That bitch", Sam replied, before thinking about something, "Why are you two round here?"  
"Oh, no reason", Aaron stated, putting his left hand into Carly's and his right into his pocket to pull out his pear phone.

"So did you two finish the job after we went", Freddie laughed.

"For Christ sake Freddie, we weren't going to", Aaron replied, looking a little red, as did Carly.

"No then? Just looked like you were yesterday", Sam continued in Freddie's place.

Carly had a dark crimson blush fill her cheeks and Aaron looked as if he was trying not to go red too, but he failed and went as dark as Carly.

"Just a little full-on when we turned up", Sam inputted again.

"Can we get off the subject please?", Aaron begged.

"Like you got off of Carly the second you saw us?", Freddie grinned out, laughing.

"Lets go", Aaron laughed, losing the redness in his cheeks.

Suddenly Sam hit the ground, spluttering as she landed in a small muddy puddle. Where she had been standing Missy was laughing, having obviously sneaked up behind them and tripped her.

"Missy the bad-ass", Aaron mocked.

"School tomorrow is going to be so fun isn't it", she laughed, before being Freddie tried to tackle her.

She managed to dodge the attack and pushed Freddie down as well, before kicking him in the stomach whilst he was down. Missy then backed off, laughing at their pathetic attempt at injuring her.

"You'll regret this Missy", Aaron threatened as she walked away.

"Oh will I now Renelle?", she asked, turning to face him.

Aaron just stood there and smirked at her, staring at her until she broke, and spoke.

"Consider yourself a tough one eh?", she questioned as she broke the stare.

"Not at all, I just _know_ I'm smart enough to get you back", he replied, causing her to nod and smile.

"Smart? Okay, a few questions", Missy started, trying to make a fool out of Aaron, "Medical term for a heart attack?"

"Myocardial infarction", Aaron replied, smirking as she obviously didn't expect him to know it.

"First six alkanes?"

"Methane, ethane, propane, butane, pentane, hexane"

"Traditional blue prints process?"

"Cyanotype. Now, Missy, I'm getting bored so screw off"

Missy looked a little shocked that she'd failed, so in defeat backed away, leaving the scene head held high.

"You two were really made for each other", Sam laughed, having heard, and not understood, the words Aaron had said.

"Compliment?", Carly asked, laughing as well.

"I have to ask", Aaron began, his stomach rumbling, "But can we get lunch?"

Carly, Freddie, and Sam all laughed at Aaron, as his sudden hunger questions struck them all as funny, so they all made their way to the nearest fast food restaurant, Salad Queen.

"Why does this place sell Salad? It defeats the object"

"What object?", Carly asked, wondering what on Earth he was talking about.

"Eating unhealthily"

"Some people don't only eat unhealthy food", Carly laughed as they walked in the building, her hand in his.

"I can eat healthily", he replied.

"Okay, prove it", Carly told him as they reached the counter.

"Later", he told her, "I'll have a large pack of fries, two triple cheese burgers, and a large blueberry milkshake", he ordered.

_Today has been weird as well, seems like it's becoming a sort of pattern. Not a day has gone by when something strange hasn't happened, not that I can account for the week I was unconscious at hospital, but something tells me weird things still happened. Carly is amazing, and though I hadn't considered being with her, I am so happy we are together, no matter what._

**Thanks for reading and please review :) They make me happy :) Next chapter will be up in the next few days, though I can't promise anything as I have AS exams next week and Photography coursework due. Jesus, what a week. I had to include the slightly dirty bit about Aaron and Carly, cause of one simple fact, it just came to mind and I couldn't resist it.**

**Until next time,**

**Zexar.**


	31. iGet Caught

**Here's next chapter, in reply to:**

**''**Update soon and thanks for reminding me exams start soon!**''**

**Here's the update :) Yeah, I dunno what levels your doing but I would kill to be back in GCSE's, as I did barely any work and came away with 13 of 'em, but now AS, I don't mind them but Biology is ridiculous all the stuff, lol.**

**Anyway, here's chapter,**

**Zexar.**

Aaron was laying face down in the bed, in a deep sleep as Carly gave up on waking him up. She decided to get ready, so went in the shower and got changed, before going back into her room. She laid back down on her bed next to Aaron, and put her hand on his back, waking him up in a flash.

"Where's that God damn chicken?", he yelled, leaping up and falling off the edge of the bed.

"What do you dream of?", Carly laughed, before getting up and pulling him to his feet.

"Fighting an army of chickens", he replied, still groggy from being asleep.

"Come on, we've got to leave in twenty minutes"

Aaron immediately stood up and had a shower, before changing into black skinny jeans, and a black suit shirt, before rolling up the sleeves and leaving the top two buttons undone. He then darted down the stairs and ate breakfast quickly, before joining Carly at the front door, ready to leave.

"See ya later Spencer", they both said as they left.

"Bye", Spencer yelled from his room, where he was beginning a new sculpture.

_Later during the school day_

"Welcome back children", a temporary teacher, Mrs Veban, stated, "How nice to see you", she continued, before looking at a few sheets in front of her, "Today we're going to be pairing up and having a small contest in our four hour lesson"

Everyone complained about the length of the lesson, as they'd obviously forgotten they were having extended lessons for the day.

"Quiet down. For the first two hours we shall split you into pairs. After an hour we'll all play our songs, but not recorded, and the best two will enter a final"

"Sounds interesting", Aaron whispered to Sam.

"You", Veban shouted, pointing at him, "Stand up"

Aaron stood up as she asked, and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's your name?"

"Aaron Renelle"

"What a jerk", Missy muttered to herself, before being told to stand up by and asked for her name.

"So neither of you are capable of silence, well, here is the first pair, Renelle and Robinson"

"What?", Aaron complained, "But I work with Sam"  
"One more word and I'll send you to the principal", Veban threatened, before Aaron and Missy sat down.

Veban then went through the list of pairs, coming to an end at Sam and Gibby, who both smiled at each other.

"So, what we gunna sing?", Aaron asked Missy, slouching down in a chair next to her.

"The Tip of the Iceberg?", Missy replied kindly, "You know it?"  
"Course I know it, it's amazing"

"Okay then, what parts each?"

"Well I'm singing and I can do the electric part on the keyboard, what do you play?"

"Drums"

"Drums? Really?"

"Yeah, well kind of, but I can do that song"

"Okay then"

"Sorry about the other day", Missy apologized, smiling gently at him.

"Look, Missy, I'm not any happier than you are to do this, so just cut the crap"

"Straight to the point I see", Missy laughed.

Aaron sighed before getting up and heading for their recording room, Missy in tow, before he closed the door after she entered and locked it so no one would interrupt the recording.

Aaron then walked over to the small ear piece microphone and picked it up, before placing it next to the keyboard, before helping Missy pull out the drum kit and stool.

"Okay, lets get this over with"

Aaron then put the ear piece microphone on, and played the start of the song.

"Welcome back winter once again, and put on your warm fuzzy sweater, 'cause you'll feel much better when. The snowflakes fall gently to the ground, the temperature drops and your shivers, freeze all the rivers around, but I keep you warm"

He then played his keyboard part and Missy played the drums, before continuing.

"If speed's a pro, inertia must be a con, 'cause the cold wind blows at precise rates, when I've got my ice skates on. If all the roads were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack, I could skate from Maine to Nebraska, then on to Alaska and back, 'cause you keep me warm"  
"Peer over the edge, can you see me? Rivulets flow from your eyes, paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall, and your lungs crystallize. I'll travel the sub-zero tundra, I'll break glaciers and frozen lakes, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, I'll do whatever it takes to change", Missy sang, due to the changing tone of voice in the actual song.

Aaron started the electronic part of the song, and played it until he reached the vocal part again, which he and Missy both sang.  
"Farewell powdery paradise, we'd rather skate on the thinnest ice, fingers failed us before they froze, frostbite bit down on all our toes. Snow drifts build up and enfold us, as we wait in this winter storm, so we snuggle close in the darkness, and keep each other so warm"

They then finish the song, before going through it a few more times, perfecting each piece and changing it slightly. After twenty minutes, Aaron left the room to talk to Gibby, and returned after a few minutes to adjust the song.

After fifty minutes from the start, they left the room and sat down next to each other, Aaron reluctantly being told to sit with her. He turned around in his seat to see Sam sitting behind him, and raised his eyebrows as if to say he had bad luck.

"Wendy, Miranda, please step up and play your song"

Wendy and Miranda both went to the front and played a backing track CD, and started to sing Fight For This Love.

"Too much of anything can make you sick, even the good can be curse", Wendy sang.

At this Gibby ran to the front and ripped his shirt off, before rubbing his stomach and singing the next part in a high pitched voice.

"Makes it hard to know which road to go down, knowing to much can get you hurt", he then saw Mrs Veban's face and swallowed hard, before turning to Missy, "You owe me twenty bucks for this"  
"What is this Miss Robinson?", Veban shouted, "Class dismissed for twenty minutes. Gibby, Missy, you stay here"

Aaron left the room, first, waiting outside for Sam. When she reached him they high fived each other, before heading for the locker area.

"You know the plan yeah?"

"Sure, I break in, you plant traps, we leave"

"And if we get caught?"

"We blame say Missy gave us her code and asked us to put the stuff in there"

"If that doesn't work?"  
"We blame it on a giant chicken"

Aaron nodded and laughed, finding it ridiculous that they could even use that as an excuse, rather than what any sane person would use. Reaching Missy's locker, Sam got to work, pulling out a small hooked pole, and forced the locker open. Aaron tied a tight, clear fishing wire to the lock mechanism on the inside, and placed a small canister of compressed chemicals used in stink bombs, which would spray her the second she opened her locker.

"Sam Puckett, Aaron Renelle", Principal Franklin shouted from the other side of the hall.

They both turned around the second they heard his voice, and shut the locker again, before smiling as if they hadn't been doing anything.

"Hey", Sam waved.

"What're you doing in Missy's locker?"

"Oh, she asked us to put a few books in her locker for her", Aaron replied, keeping it cool.  
"Then you won't mind opening the locker and showing me"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, as if he knew he'd been beaten, but agreed nevertheless, choosing to risk the canister going off. He pulled on the handle and squinted, ready for the canister to go off. In a flash Aaron pulled open the door hard, hoping to break the wire, but instead triggered the spray, getting a face full of stink bomb chemicals.

"Right, you two are in serious trouble"

"But sir, the giant chicken told us to", Sam told Franklin, leaving Aaron trying not to laugh.

"Oh well that solves everything", Franklin replied, looking genuine.

"Really?", Sam asked him, taking him seriously.

"No, now get to my office immediately"

Aaron and Sam both sat in front of Franklin's desk while he thought what to do.

"I've been too lenient before, so I'm afraid you're both suspended"

"What? Why?", Aaron wondered.

"Trying to cause misery to another student, and a new student"

"Look Ted", Sam began, "You've never been this harsh, why now?"

"Frankly you both deserve it, now get home", Franklin told them, dismissing them, "But get back tomorrow"

"Only a one day suspension? Fine by me", Aaron replied, before smiling and leaving with Sam.

"Hey, Aaron", Sam said as they left the school building, "Take a shower when we get back, you smell like rotting eggs"

They both laughed as they walked back to Carly's, until Aaron had a thought and text Carly.

_Me and Sam kinda got suspended, we'll wait for you and Freddie at yours. Aaron x_.

"You know what though", Aaron stated as they entered Bushwell Plaza, "Missy would have been so angry, and she'll need a new locker as you broke the lock"

They both laughed at what could have happened, before Aaron went up for a shower and Sam watched TV, waiting for him to finish. After he had a shower, he got a reply from Carly.

_Have I had such a bad influence on you? On the first day? What did you do? I'll talk when I get back, Carly x_.

Aaron laughed at the text, before replying:

_Missy was involved, so you know my reaction, hurry back, Aaron x_.

"Oi Aaron", Sam called up to his and Carly's room, "Chambers is here, about John"

"Coming"

Aaron ran down the stairs to see Detective Chambers flanked by two officers, PC Straton and PC Allen, all looking as if they had bad news.

"Aaron, we have some bad news", Chambers told him, indicating for Aaron to sit down so they could explain, "It's about John"

**What you think? Review and let me know what you think will have happened to John, and the consequences. Snow forecast for tomorrow :( I hate the stuff when I have to walk 3.3 miles to College rather than cycle.**

**Update will be soon,**

**Master Zexar.**


	32. iWill Never Forget You

**Hey, here's next chapter, which I am able to post as College was closed. I'll start writing the next chapter now, whilst waiting for Avatar to buffer. This chapter my skip quite a lot of time, but it would originally been 2 chapters, and frankly I didn't have enough content for that much, so cut it down.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zexar.**

"The coast guards and paramedic's did all they could", Chambers told him sympathetically, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes", Aaron began, feeling empty inside as his world was torn apart by his carers death, "When?"

"Friday, we'll be here at five to take you"

"But that's two days", Aaron shouted, getting up and walking away.

"We felt it better this way"

"Surely that's _my_ decision, not _yours_", Aaron yelled at Chambers, getting really worked up.

"The longer you leave it the harder it will become"

"This is bullshit", Aaron yelled again before he buried his head in his hands.

"We're sorry", Chambers replied kindly.

"Just get out", he shouted, going to the door to open it, "Go on"

Chambers nodded, and left, taking PC's Straton and Allen with him.

"We'll be back Friday"

Aaron slammed the door as they left, and then punched the couch before sitting down, tears in his eyes as he took in what was happening.

Sam, who had gone back to her house so Aaron could talk to the police in private, sent Aaron a text asking what the police wanted, to which he replied:

_It's bad Sam, really bad. Come round later, I need to talk to Carly alone first. Thanks, Aaron_.

Aaron then went upstairs and laid on Carly's bed, thinking about what was happening, and how bad the next few days would be.

"Hey, I'm back", Carly called, before seeing Aaron and kissing him, "What happened today?"

"Got caught by Franklin trying rigging Missy's locker", he replied, "Look, Carls, somethings happened, something really bad"

"What?", she asked, looking and sounding worried.

"John's been killed"

"Oh my God, how?"

"A bull shark bumped him in Australia, and cut his oxygen supply. The police won't tell me any details, well, won't tell me anything"

"I'm so sorry", she replied, looking upset and pulling him into a hug.

"That's not it Carly", he stated, pulling away from her and stepping back, "John was my legal guardian"

"So what does that mean?", Carly questioned him, before it clicked in her mind, but she still looked puzzled.

"You know where I come from", Aaron told her, meaning Worthing, England.

"NO", she shouted at him, her eyes filling with tears, "Not now"

Carly looked torn apart and turned, before running up the stairs and into her room, needing some time alone to dwell on the situation. Aaron started to cry, and laid face down on the couch, desperately trying to pull himself together for Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

_One Day Later_

"Hey, I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And this is iCarly", they both grinned, before pulling Aaron forward.

"I have an announcement", he started to say, looking unhappy, "But tomorrow I'm leaving for England so this is my last iCarly"

Carly looked like she wanted to cry, and Sam looked a little upset, but they continued with the show nevertheless.

"So I'm going to end as I started, by singing a song, Belle Of The Boulevard"

Aaron moved over and sat on the stool they'd set up, and picked up his acoustic guitar, whilst Freddie started the pre-recorded drums on his laptop.

"Down in a local bar, out on the boulevard, the sound of an old guitar is saving you from sinking. It's a long way down, it's a long way. Back like you never broke, you tell a dirty joke, he touches your leg, and thinks he's getting close. For now you let him. Just this once, just for now, and just like that. It's over"

Aaron then upped the tempo and sang the chorus of the song, keeping his tears at bay.  
"In all your silver rings, in all your silken things, that song you softly sing, is keeping you from breaking. It's a long way down, it's a long way. Back here you never lost, you shake the shivers off, you take a drink, to get your courage up, can you believe it? Just this once, just for now, and just like that. It's over"  
He then sang the next chorus, a little louder then the first one, before he nearly reached the end of the song.

"Please hold on, it's alright. Please hold on, it's alright. Please hold on. Down in a local bar, out on the boulevard, the sound of an old guitar, is saving you"

Aaron then played the last part of the song and finished, to see Carly putting on a brave face with applaud.

"And that concludes this episode of iCarly", Sam finished, ten minutes later

"Tune in next time", Carly grinned, before Freddie cut the transmission.

"And we're clear"

"I can't believe that was my last iCarly", Aaron frowned, before slouching on a bean bag.

"I can't believe you're leaving", Freddie replied.

"I've gotta go meet Spencer", Carly began, "I'll be back in a few hours"  
"Want us to come with you?", Sam asked.

"No, no, it's fine", Carly replied, before leaving her apartment, heading for the Groovy Smoothie where she needed to talk to Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on a two person table, waiting for Carly, until he got bored and rang her, to hear her ring tone go off from behind him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

"It's fine Carls", Spencer started, "What can I do to make Aaron stay"

"What makes you say that?"

"You rang me saying you had a plan"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, my minds all over the place"

"I'd noticed", Spencer smiled in reply, "So what's your plan?"

"Become his legal guardian"

"That's a lot to ask", he replied, looking a little shocked.

"But it would be no different than the past few months"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah", Carly nodded, "Please Spencer"

Spencer sat and stared at Carly, thinking thoroughly about adopting Aaron so he wouldn't have to leave Seattle, before giving Carly and answer.

_The Next Day_

"We'll wait in the car", Chambers told Aaron as he left the room, giving them all some privacy.

Carly was crying more than she had when Aaron told her he was leaving, Sam, Freddie, and Aaron looked like they wanted to cry, and Spencer hadn't managed to get back from a meeting.

"I'll miss you guys", Aaron stated, shedding a tear.

"We'll miss you too", Sam and Freddie said at the same time, making everyone laugh momentarily.

Aaron and Carly hugged for the last time, and had a final kiss, before saying their good byes and leaving for the car park. Carly, Freddie, and Sam hugged Aaron good bye, before he got in the police car and opened the window to wave.

"I'll keep in contact", he told them all as the police cruiser pulled away.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all turned to go back inside, having said good bye to one of their best friends, when they saw Spencer pull in.

"Get in everyone", he shouted, making them all get in his car.

"What're we doing?", Carly asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Preventing him from leaving", Spencer replied, speeding up towards Seattle airport.

**What you think? Will Spencer get them to the airport in time? Will it all end well? Or will the next chapter be the last? Review and let me know what you think :)**

**Darth Zexar**


	33. iLeave Seattle

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Would have finished the last bit last night but I was watching Tuesday's Eastenders, which was pretty good with the new characters from that sub-soap they're doing. Weird. Anyway, this may well be the last chapter :(**

**Zexar.**

_I can't believe I'm leaving Seattle, back to England. Great. My life sucked eggs when I lived in England, making Seattle more of a dream than a memory. Detective Chambers is driving fairly slowly, which is good, as I always have some faint hope that events will change, and someone will prevent a bad thing happening, yet, no one ever does. Living without Carly will be hard, Sam and Freddie's absence will make it harder, but I'll get through it. I have to. I wonder where I'll be living, as theres no chance I'll actually live in Worthing. Maybe I'll get lucky, maybe I'll be able to start again with a clean slate, or move back to Seattle. No, that's a wish that will never come true. My phone's blasting the song Jumper, so I guess I better pick up. Wait, that's weird, it's just cut off. Oh, great, my batteries dead, but I wonder who it was. Maybe it was Carly? Or Sam? Freddie? Spencer? Probably a wrong number, or just not important at all._

* * *

"He's not picking up", Carly told Spencer.

"Try again"

"I have tried again, his battery must be dead", she shouted, getting more and more agitated as they were quite a long way behind him.

"Carls don't worry, we'll reach him in time", Sam reassured her.

"And what if we don't?"

"But we will", Freddie tried, desperate to make Carly calm down.

_I can't help but think we're not going to make it_, Carly thought. _I mean, they're already at least twenty minutes ahead of us, and although he has to check in, his plane might be ready for boarding right away. I just hope we reach him in time. It sounds silly but I need him, and I'm sure he needs me. It sounds as if I think highly of myself, but I honestly believe he feels the same as I do, and I don't know why, I just feel like I should think it. If Spencer could only have rang us when he knew Aaron could stay, but ironically his battery was dead as well, typical._

* * *

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. The more I think it the more angry I get, the more hate fueled I become, and I become more likely to cry. Torture is the only word to describe how I'm feeling, and though I know I can't stay I feel like I should be. Weird. I wonder how Carly's holding up. However ridiculous it might sound, I think I need her, and I'm pretty sure she needs me too, but maybe I'm getting too far ahead of myself._

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath, I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no meat, she's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east", Chambers is singing, and my God I wish he'd just shut up, he's caused this, him, "Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, well my tongue is on the inside of some other girls cheek, and tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him"_

"_Will you shut the hell up?", I yell at him, stunning him into silence._

"_You know, Aaron, this move could be good for you", he tells me, making me more angry than I already was._

"_How in God's name did you work that one out?"_

"_You've got yourself into a fair amount of trouble here"_

"_I presume you've checked my files from before, so you'll know things are better here. Your point would only stand if I'd gained a criminal record, which I obviously haven't, so shut up"_

"_It's only to be expected that you blame me for all this"_

"_Well who else can I blame eh? Answer me that clever man"_

"_I'm not suggesting you should pin the blame on anyone"_

"_You know Chambers, you're an alright guy, but seriously, I'm pissed off, just shut it, please"_

_Detective Chambers looks defeated, and he'd being quiet for now, knowing he isn't getting anywhere by conversing with me. If I could only have one more day with Carly. No, that day would roll on, day by day until I couldn't leave; that's the only thing Chambers was right about, it's better to leave now than in a few weeks._

* * *

"We'll be there in ten minutes", Spencer told them all, making Carly sigh as Aaron could already be boarding the plane.

"I'm not keeping my hopes up", Carly replied, looking a lot happier than she felt.

"Sam, what do you think?", Freddie whispered to Sam so no one else would here.

"We'll make it in time", she whispered back, "Why?"  
"Because we don't know where he'll be, what gate or anything"

"We can just look on the boards, or get the desk people to use the big microphone"

"Yeah but if we're too late, Carly's going to fall apart"

"But surely Aaron can be flown back out here", Sam wondered.

"Maybe not, depends if they've got a home in Worthing, which is why we need to hurry"

"Okay, we're here", Spencer said fairly loudly, before opening the car door, "Right, everyone split up, look for a flight to Gatwick, that's where he's headed"

They all ran off into the main airport section, where they looked on the board and saw there were three flights to Gatwick, leaving within half an hour of each other.

"I'll go to gate D-4", Spencer said.

"We'll go to D-8", Freddie told Carly, before he and Sam ran off.

"That leaves H-2"

* * *

_I guess this is it. I'm boarding the plane in ten minutes, and departing in fifteen. Chambers is surprisingly quiet next to me, as if he's waiting for a suitable time to speak to me, and he doesn't even seem to notice I'm looking at him._

"_Chambers, either you really need to go to the restroom, or somethings on your mind, what is it?", I ask him, making him chuckle a little._

"_You really do have a way with words don't you?", he chuckles, "I was thinking about how calm you are"_

"_Well what would you expect?"_

"_You to be shouting at me, begging me to take you back, and generally refusing to go"_

"_What would that achieve?", I laugh, starting to feel a little happier._

"_Apparently it makes them feel better about the situation"_

"_I like to dwell on things in my mind"_

"_That's a positive change I suppose", Chambers chuckles again, "You're a quality kid, it was nice to have met you, despite the circumstances"_

"_Yeah, if it wasn't for my misfortune it would have been a pleasure", I laugh, holding my hand out to shake his._

"_You're just about to board", Chambers tells me, bringing me back to reality, "Good bye Aaron"_

"_Bye Detective", I say, getting up, grabbing my bag and heading for the door, ticket in hand._

"_Aaron, wait", I think I hear someone shouts. It sounds like Carly, but no, it's just my imagination playing tricks on me so I won't make myself look foolish and turn to see no one._

_I can't believe I'm actually going, here it is, good bye Seattle._

"_Can I see your ticket sir?", the air hostess at the desk asks me, so I show her my ticket, "Okay, your seat is A-4"_

"_Cheers", I reply, getting a little nervous of the flight due to my fear of planes._

_Just as I'm about to walk through the gate I can feel a hand on my shoulder so I turn. I turn to see the only person I would ever hope for, the only person that would ever make this harder._

"_Oh my God I thought we weren't going to find you", she sobs, hugging me tightly._

"_I'm sorry Carls but I really have to get on the plane. What're you doing here?"_

"_That is a very good question", Detective Chambers states, walking over to where we're embracing._

_Carly pulls away from me and grins, looking extremely happy._

"_Spencer is Aaron's legal guardian"_

"_What? Since when?", I practically shout, probably looking over the moon as that's how I feel._

"_Since a few hours ago", Carly grins back at me._

"_Excuse me whilst I make a few calls, Aaron, you'll miss this flight but we'll get you on the next one if we need to", Chambers tells us, before walking off into a private corner where he opens his mobile phone and rings the first person he needs to contact._

"_You know what Carly?", I ask Carly as we go and sit down, still clinging onto each other, "You really are wonderful", I tell her, smiling, before I lean in and kiss her._

"_Oh I know", Carly says in such a Carly-way, making us both laugh._

"_I'm being serious", I now tell her, thinking about whether to say the next part of what I've been thinking the whole journey here, "I think I love you Carly Shay"_

"_I think I love you too Aaron Renelle", she grins, making me feel elevated, more so than ever before._

"_She's right", Chambers tells me, indicating Carly, "Spencer Shay is your legal guardian", he then grins, seeing how happy this news has made me, "So you are free to return to Bushwell Plaza, but you'll have to return in my police cruiser, it's a regulation we have to follow"_

"_I really don't care how I get back, so long as I am going back"_

_I haven't felt this happy, ever, not even when I first became friends with Carly, Freddie, and Sam, not even when I became permanent on iCarly, but above them, making my top three happy moments related to Seattle, to Carly._

**Just joking, this isn't the last chapter, but chapter 36 may be the last, but I'm not saying why. Either way it'll be a cliff hanger ending for 36, so it could end if I wanted it to. And remember, I'm willing to put deaths etc in this or any of my stories, so don't always expect a happy ending :) Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	34. iReturn To Bushwell Plaza

**Hey, I must say thanks for the reviews received I love them :) I feel I have to credit and reply to this review:**

**''**You know, I'm not really a fan of iCarly fanfictions, but I sure as hell am  
glad I opened this one. Seriously, it's superb. I'm glad I had an inkling for iCarly.  
c:  
It sucks that I caught your fic at the end, but at least I caught it. haha  
I love all the references to good music. For example, the Matt Tuck-Gerrard  
Way mix-up person. He was a dick, sure, but I can appreciate the name. And...  
LostProphets. Oh my god. haha I love them. iNewbie really is a great story. There's been so much character growth. Definitely a cast of dynamic characters.  
You OC is simply amazing. I love the description. That, and I picture him  
with amazing, emo hair. I have a thing for good hair. haha. He's a total BAMF.  
I simply adored earlier in the fic when Sam was a little OOC. There should  
always be a soft side to every badass. Anywho. Yeah, this review is getting pretty long... And I'm hungry... So I bid you adieu.  
Update soon.  
And I'm off to the steakhouse!  
c: haha  
-ASM**''**

**Thank so much I really appreciate this, it really made my morning and got me up straight away to finish this chapter. Well it's not that near the end, I mean, there's sixteen chapters left not including this one I believe, and the sequel, and a possible second sequel, involving another OC, making Spencer and Sasha much more involved in the story. I salute you for agreeing the music is good, and for liking Lostprophets, they are AMAZING, I never get bored of them, lol.**

**Thanks for thinking it's great, and for every compliment basically. He is meant to be an emo really, he's kinda a mix up between the vampire Aaron Drakensson from my story Roses Are Red, and Aaron Renelle/Darth Zexar from Falling Blue Rose, which makes him angry, aggressive, black haired, emotional due to the Drakensson, pale etc etc. I agree, I especially have a thing for emo hair.**

**I liked making Sam OOC, especially due to the fact she's a bad ass, makes it kinda sweet in a weird way. By the way I love your display name, ****AsphyxiatedSelfMedicated**_**,**_** it's became one of my favorite things to say :P I must admit I only know the word asphyxiated due to a song, Our Time Is Running Out by Muse, quality song. Anyways I'm drifting off-topic, so thanks again for the great review,**

**Zex.**

* * *

"So this is home", Aaron grinned as him, Carly, and Spencer walked in after a long evening out.

"Sure is", Spencer replied, putting his arms around Aaron and Carly's shoulders.

"Anyway, it's been a long day and I'm tired", Aaron told them both.

"Yeah, me too", Carly agreed.  
"Before you go to bed", Spencer stated, looking just as serious as he had when he was chasing the police car to the airport, "I know you two have been sleeping in the same bed, and I'm okay with it, for now"

"Okay Spencer", Carly laughed, before taking Aaron's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Spencer can be embarrassing", Carly laughed as they laid down on her bed, planning on talking late into the night.

"You know, sleeping with you is going to keep me up during school nights", Aaron stated before choking on the last of his cola he was drinking when he realized what he'd just said, "I mean sleeping as in sleep sleeping"  
"Oh what else could you mean?", Carly replied seriously, before being unable to hold in her laughter any longer.

"I'm really bad with my wording", Aaron laughed in reply, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I've noticed"

"Part of the package", Aaron smiled, before kissing Carly and stroking her hair.

"You always do that", Carly told him as they broke apart.

"Do what?"  
"Kiss me when you say something wrong"

"Part of me hopes you'll forget", Aaron laughed, "But it's mostly the fact I enjoy kissing you"

Aaron kissed Carly again, and they didn't break apart for minutes on end, rolling around on Carly's double bed passionately as they explored each others back, heads, and necks.

"Hey guys", Spencer stated, walking into the room to see them break apart and separate.

"Yeah?", Carly asked innocently.

"Look, I don't want to but do I have to, you know, sit you both down and-"

"Good God no Spencer", Aaron replied laughing.

"Were you going to, you know, erm", Spencer tried to ask, looking and sounding uncomfortable.

"No, Spencer", Carly replied this time, hoping he wouldn't give them the conversation.

"Sure looked like it"

"Look, Spencer, we just get a little carried away sometimes", Aaron tried to convince him.

"And if you get a little too carried away, and, well, you get my drift"

"Spencer please stop", Carly begged.

"I don't like this anymore than you two do, it's just that you're my little sister"

"Okay, I understand", she replied.

"Okay, see you both tomorrow", he stated, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God", Aaron muttered, laughing as he put his arms around Carly's waist.

"I seriously hope he doesn't give us the talk", Carly replied, before kissing Aaron again.

"He won't", Aaron said confidently, before getting up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm pretty thirsty, I won't be long", Aaron smiled, before leaving the room and going down to the first floor, where Spencer was sat on the couch.

_Please don't say anything Spencer, please don't say anything_, Aaron thought as he walked through the living room. _Just don't, please._

"Aaron, can I talk to you for a sec?", Spencer asked Aaron.

_Shit_, Aaron thought, "Sure, what about?"

"You and Carly"

_Double shit_. _Please don't question, I don't want this conversation right now_.

"Tell me honestly, cause I want to know, have you two done _it_?"

_I must look like a right plank now, standing here open-mouthed and staring, like a right jackass._

"_No we haven't, I promise", I tell him but he still doesn't look convinced._

"_Spencer, if you want, we can tell you when we do", I say reluctantly, but I don't really know why I said it, I mean, I wouldn't wanna just tell him._

"_Yeah, okay", Spencer says before looking back at the TV, "See you in the morning"_

"_Night", I tell him, before getting another cola and going back to Carly's room._

"What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost", Carly said, laughing as Aaron appeared.

"May as well of done", Aaron replied, before looking guilty, "I've kind done something stupid"

"What?"

"Spencer asked if we'd done _it_, so I said promised we haven't", Aaron told Carly, before forming his words so he didn't say something stupid, "And I kinda told him we'd tell him if we did even though I didn't want to"

"Sorry you've lost me", Carly laughed in reply.

"Basically Spencer wants to know when we screw", Aaron replied, making Carly laugh.

"You really do have a way with words don't you?"

"Chambers said that exact thing earlier", Aaron laughed, "And anyway, the bluntness was appropriate in my eyes"

"It always is isn't it?", Carly laughed again.

"I'm sorry for suggesting it though"

"Don't worry love, it's fine", Carly told Aaron, before smirking, "Just one thing though"

"What?"

"You can tell him"

"Not fair", Aaron laughed, before kissing Carly.

_I think I'm drowning,_

_Asphyxiated,_

_I wanna break the spell that you've created,_

_You're something beautiful,_

_A contradiction,_

_I wanna play the game,_

_I want the friction_.

"Hello?", Aaron asked, picking up his pear phone.

"Coming back to England eh? When?", an unfriendly voice quizzed.

"So you watch iCarly yes?"

"Apparently so"

"Well then, Rene, I can tell you I am _not_ returning to England"

"Why the change of plan? I was so looking forward to greeting you"

"I'm living with Carly for your information"

"Isn't that kind of wrong? Seeing as she's your girlfriend"

"Not at all, we're not related"

"Look, Aaron, the other reason I phoned is that I'm sorry for what I said at the concert, it was way over the line"

"Shover your sorry up your ass"

Aaron then hung up and returned to Carly, smiling as he put his phone back on the bedside table.

"What did she want?", Carly asked, pretending she hadn't heard the call.

"I know you could hear", Aaron laughed in reply.

"I didn't wanna seem like an eaves dropper"

"I don't care if you do, but anyway, why do we always have some kind of interruption"

"Maybe it's a sign"

"A sign of what?"

"That someone doesn't want us together"

"That someone is very very naïve. I will stay with you no matter what"

"I like the sound of that"

Carly pulled Aaron on top of her again and they carried on where they left off when Spencer had interrupted them.

**There it is, and what did you think? I wanted this as a chapter showing Spencer's reaction to Aaron and Carly dating, especially as they share a room and bed. It's a little dull in my opinion, but the next few chapters will be better, I promise :) Well, better in a bad way for one or two characters in particular, that's all your getting :)**

**Zexar.**


	35. iPlant A Surprise

**Hey, here's next chapter, which is a little rude, dirty, and mean.**

**Zexar.**

_Two Days Later_

"Aaron, what is that?", Carly asked as Aaron put a purple, blue, and black spherical object in his school bag.

"A Madagascan peach"

"What's that?"

"You haven't heard of the Madagascan peach?", Aaron questioned her to see her shake her head, meaning no, "It's illegal in the United States, well, everywhere other than Madagascar"

"So what're you doing with it? And why are you taking it to school?"

"Well I've developed a hatred for someone, so I need it at school"

"What're you planning boy?"  
"Just wait for Ms Briggs class, it'll all kick off then", Aaron laughed, before putting his bag and his bag and taking her hand.

"Just one thing, will this plan put you in danger"

"Not really, no", Aaron replied honestly, as his plan could bring no harm to him.

"It's fine with me then"

_Two Hours Later_

"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, if I catch you two again I will send you to the principal", Ms Briggs told Freddie and Sam, who had been kissing in the middle of class.

"Sorry Brigg of the dump", Sam muttered.

"What was that Puckett?", Briggs asked threateningly.

"Sorry, you lovely woman", Sam replied innocently, making Aaron laugh from behind her.

"Don't agree with Sam, Renelle?"

"Why of course I do you sexy beast, I was merely laughing at the spider on Missy's head"

Everyone laughed at him calling her a sexy beast, making Briggs more angry than before, and Missy jumped to her feet and shook her head, trying to get a spider off.

"You got it Missy", Aaron yelled across the room.

"Right that's it", Ms Briggs shouted, as Freddie and Sam were getting off again, and Aaron was behaving appallingly, "Benson, Renelle, and Puckett, get to principal Franklin's office at once"

Aaron, Sam and Freddie moaned as they got up, and immediately dived to the floor as a group of six men walked in with MP5 machine guns and a full set up of grenades and bullet proof jackets, belts, attachments and everything else they needed.

"Everyone get down", they all shouted in unison, making all but one go down.

"I demand you tell me what you're doing at once", Ms Briggs shouted, pointing her finger at the apparent leader.

"Get down miss", he shouted, pointing his gun at her.

"Not until you tell me why you're here", Ms Briggs replied, pushing the gun out of the way and standing her ground.

"We have reason to believe a Madagascan peach is in this room"

Ms Briggs looked scared and dived to the floor at once, before the SWAT team moved across the room to the bag where they knew the peach was. Carly looked terrified, as she hadn't looked up but knew Aaron had had a Madagascan peach that morning.

"Missy Robinson", the leader stated, pulling her to her feet, "I am placing you under arrest for the possession of a Madagascan peach. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

"What's a Madagascan peach? I don't have one, what're you doing?", Missy pleaded and questioned as a SWAT member put handcuffs on her and lead her away.

A second SWAT member put the Madagascan peach into a biohazard bag and left the room with the rest of the team, into a gathering crowd outside the room.

"I guess we'll be off to Franklin's office then", Aaron stated, getting up from the floor, "Shame about Missy"

Aaron, Sam, and Freddie then left the room and walked down to principal Franklin's office, where they sat outside, listening to the conversation inside.

"Missy Robinson is an exceptional student, I don't know what's come over her", Franklin said.

"She'll be taken to the juvenile facilities and kept there for questioning, until her trial in two weeks"

"Okay Sergeant Foley, bye"

Sergeant Foley left the room, closely followed by principal Franklin to see Aaron, Sam, and Freddie sitting in front of him.

"You don't disappoint", he sighed, before ushering them in, "What have you done?", he questioned them as they all sat down.

"Me and Sam were kissing in class", Freddie told Franklin.  
"I called Ms Briggs a sexy beast", Aaron stated, trying not to laugh until principal Franklin started to laugh.

"Is that it?"

"Well I was disruptive too, but I was only telling Missy she had a spider on her head"

"Did she?"

"I think so", Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Frankly, Ms Briggs is disrupting _my_ schedule, what with SWAT turning up to arrest Missy, then a toilet which seems to have exploded from the inside"

Sam looked extremely guilty when he mentioned the toilet, and tried to keep a smirk at bay, but failed.

"Sam, how did I know you would have something to do with it"

"Sorry Ted"

"Right, all of you get back to class, tell Ms Briggs you're doing community service for detention"

"And are we?", Aaron asked, wondering if they actually were.

"Yes, my car needs washing", Franklin replied, before laughing, "No, it just keeps her happy"

"We'll make up something ludicrous then", Freddie said, before taking Sam's hand and leaving, alongside Aaron.

"I hope you're being severely punished", Ms Briggs told them when they walked back into their class.

"Yeah we are", Aaron replied sarcastically, "We have to give you a spa treatment"

"Really?", Ms Briggs asked, genuinely looking pleased.

"Indeed", Freddie joined in, "We're going to start with a massage, rubbing your back and neck"

"Rubbing like no one ever has before", Aaron stated.

Everyone in the class was fighting back laughter as Ms Briggs was totally oblivious to what they were saying, seeming pleased about it.

"When are you to do it?"

"Saturday miss, we'll come to your house ready for action"

"I look forward to it", Ms Briggs stated, before turning to Sam, who was sitting down at her desk by that point, "What are you doing?"

"Well I ain't rubbing your wrinkly back if that's what you mean", Sam replied.

"Get out now", Ms Briggs shouted, before turning back to Freddie and Aaron, "Wait a second, you said you were being severely punished"

Aaron and Freddie both cracked up laughing, as did Gibby, Carly, and everyone else in the room as it finally clicked in Brigg's mind that she was being insulted.

"Right, you two and Sam can come with me to Franklin immediately", Brigg's told them before leading them back towards Franklin.

"Principal Franklin", Ms Brigg's said, walking straight into his office, "These _children_ are frankly the rudest children I have ever had the misfortune to teach"

"What have they done _now_", Franklin, replied, totally sarcastic.

"They told me their severe punishment was giving me a spa treatment"

At this principal Franklin raised his hand to cover his mouth as he was trying extremely hard not to laugh at their absurdity.

"Ms Brigg's, can I have some privacy with these rude, rebellious children"

"Of course", she replied, bowing her head and heading back to her class room.

"You kids are in deep trouble", Franklin told them as Brigg's left.

"You do realize she isn't here anymore", Sam stated, indicating she was gone.

"You three really have creative minds, tell me, how long did it take for her to realize you were joking?"

"Until I said I ain't rubbing her wrinkly back"

Franklin laughed, looking as if they had really made his day.

"Get back to class, tell Brigg's you've got detention with me for a month, and don't get into trouble again", he told them.

Aaron, Freddie, and Sam walked back to class to hear the school bell go, so waited at their lockers for Carly to come out.

"Hey", Aaron said, kissing Carly as she came up to him.

"I need to talk to you", she whispered as she kissed him back.  
"I expected you'd say that", Aaron whispered back, grinning.

"You know, it's rude to whisper", Freddie told them both.

"It's probably dirty talk", Sam said to Freddie, making Aaron and Carly laugh.

"The only dirty talk I've had is with Ms Brigg's", Aaron said seriously, making them all laugh.

**What you think? Freddie was a little OOC through this, but it's meant to show Sam's having a kinda bad influence on him, which she probably would. Little bit of action with Missy being arrested, but the next chapter will have more, and a possible death :O**

**Who does everyone think it'll be? And who does it?**

**Review and answer questions :)**

**Darth Zexar**


	36. iSee A Tunnel

**Here's the next chapter, and it's a little shorter than usual but I wanted to leave it like this.**

**  
Zexar.**

_Now this I could get used to, waking up next to Carly on a Saturday morning after a long night talking to her. The smell of her hair is truly wonderful, and it stands out so much when I'm laying so close. Strawberries. The smell is so gorgeous, it fits her like a glove, so to speak. No matter what she's doing she's attractive, so attractive I find myself thinking I'm the luckiest person alive, which I am after the past week. I'm still in shock over what happened at the airport; I was so convinced I was leaving and then Carly turned up, just thinking about it puts a grin on my face. Then there was Monday, planting the Madagascan peach in Missy's bag and thinking I was going to get caught, and having doubts that I'd even remembered to put the peach in Missy's bag. I don't wanna wake her so I'll leave her in bed, but I need to go to the mall for some more jeans and shoes, so I'll just leave her a note._

_''Carly, I've just gone to the mall for some clothes, I'll be back in a few hours. I love you, Aaron.''_

_Going down to the first floor I can hear Spencer's snoring from the bedroom as I grab a few slices of toast._

"_Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time", I start singing to myself as I spread peanut butter on the toast and add some jelly._

_I sit down on the couch and hum along to the song 'Last Summer', before nearly choking as I laugh at the irony of when I'd sung it on iCarly. I leave the apartment after the toast, and head towards the mall, with no one in site._

_Wow, either I can't tell the time anymore and it's quarter to two in the morning, or everyone's laying in today, even Lewbert's not up yet. Walking to the mall has been pretty peaceful so far, there's practically no one around, making it extremely quiet until my pear phone rings._

_'I don't know what went wrong,_

_If I did wouldn't matter cause,_

_It just wasn't enough,_

_You know when the moment comes,_

_To be strong show resistance,_

_And that's what we're lead to believe'_

"_Hello?", I ask, genuinely unsure of who could be calling._

"_Why didn't you wake me?", Carly replies, my Carly._

"_I didn't wanna disturb you"_

"_Yeah but now you're going on your own"_

"_I only need to get some jeans and shoes"_

"_I know but I wish you'd told me"_

"_I don't mind, seriously it's-", I go to say before seeing three guys staring at me from ahead, all holding knives, "Shit, call the police Carly", I hear her say something but by this point I'm running too fast to care._

_As I run the three guys start running too, following me where ever I go, so one things for sure, they want me dead. I keep my phone active so the police can hopefully triangulate my mobile if I escape, or even if I'm hurt. Holy shit why are they chasing me? Looking around I can see they're gaining on me, holy Christ. They're only a few meters away and enclosing, I'm so screwed. The chase has taken me way off course from the mall, not that I care, but I'm now heading towards and area of Seattle I don't know, and thanks to no one being around, I can't even get help._

"_Stop running you runt", one of the bigger, fatter men shouts to me._

"_So you can kill me? I don't think so", I yell back._

_It seems like I have an advantage now, as their all bigger and fatter than I am, and I can run a long way when I'm in danger. Nevertheless I'm still scared shit-less, as I could easily be killed or seriously injured in this situation._

_A pain half way up my back makes me fall forward, but I try and stay up nevertheless, but fail. Looking around at the men who are slowly, and mockingly, walking up to me, I realize the pain is from a knife one of them must have thrown at me._

"_Holy shit", I mutter, really feeling the pain now._

"_Nice shot Mark", one of them says to the fattest son a bitch there._

"_Why are you doing this?", I ask, the pain apparent in my voice._

"_Favor for a friend", the fat one, called Mark, tells me._

_The one to the left of Mark is heading towards me slowly, with his knife held higher than before. I shout out as he shoves the knife into my left shoulder blade and leaves it there, making him laugh as he retreats. The last guy comes over and punches me in the face and kicks my stomach, whilst laughing at my weakening groans._

"_See you in hell", the last guy says as he pummels his knife into my stomach, making me shout out again._

_The three men run away as fast as their bulbous bodies allow them, leaving me here to die, in pain and bleeding. Carly must have called the police and an ambulance as siren's are wailing through the air but I think it's too late. _

"_Aaron, help is here", the familiar voice of Detective Chambers tells me, putting a hand on my unharmed shoulder._

"_We're gunna need to get him to the hospital at once", a male voice shouted._

"_His heart has stopped", a woman yells as I sway between consciousness._

"_Okay, we're clear", the woman says, pressing a cold device on my chest._

_Oh God that feels weird with the total body numbness, like a cold electric shock._

"_Again, 3, 2, 1, we're clear"_

_There it goes again, this time it feels colder, like tap water cold._

"_-Failed-Once-Clear", I hear someone say, only catching three words._

_Oh Jesus, the third time it feels like ice, shocking through my veins and arteries, navigating the complex network within my body._

"_We need-Hospital-Now", I hear, before nearly losing consciousness._

_Everything is going white and I can see a single black silhouette walking towards me, until it calls my name and runs to where I'm laying, but now, everything is white, like a tunnel, and it's now I realize I'm dead._

**There it is, the most evil chapter yet, including a death. Who did the guys kill Aaron for? And why? All will be explained, in a few chapters.**

**Zexar.**


	37. iDream Of Early Sunsets Over Seattle

**Hey, this chapters a little weird but bare with it :) Thanks for reviews, I appreciate them :) In case the chapter titles too long to see it all, it is iDream Of Early Sunsets Over Seattle Skylines, inspiration from Early Sunsets Over Monroeville from the legendary My Chemical Romance.**

**Zexar.**

_Death is peaceful, that is what I've learned from my life on Earth. Come to think of it, where am I? I mean, it looks like Seattle during the evening, but I just died right so what's going on? How am I thinking this even? This is weird. Whilst my death was painful, thinking back I actually enjoy the feeling once I'd gone numb, especially the weird icy electric shock, what was it?_

"_Aaron?", I hear someone shout out, making the landscape flicker like a glitch in a game._

_This is so odd it's unbelievable, and I'm positive I recognize the faint voice, but where from?_

"_Aaron, there you are", a black haired, stunning girl grins as she walks over to me, "Where have you been?"_

"_Carly?", I ask, totally dumbstruck by all this.  
"What's wrong with you today?", she laughs, slapping my arm._

"_How did you get here? Where is here?"_

"_I walked with you before you ran off", Carly tells me, but I don't remember any of it, "And the Seattle outskirts on the hills"_

"_I am so confused", I tell her, genuinely totally confused by this whole situation._

_I mean, how could I not remember coming up here? But I remember being stabbed and beaten, then dying so what the hell?_

"_Did you fall and hit your head or something?", Carly asks, laughing at me, but right now I feel vulnerable._

"_I must have done", I reply, smiling, hoping she won't see through my lie._

_She takes my hand and leads me towards a small bunch of rocks, where we lay down next to each other with our backs to them, propping us up to look over the Seattle skylines. The reds, purples, oranges, and yellows of the sunset streak out into the sky, reaching further and further with each passing minute until the sky is the most beautiful color I have ever witnessed._

"_It looks beautiful", I tell her, before leaning over and kissing her soft rosy lips._

"_Is that all I'm getting tonight?", she asks cheekily, winking at me as if I should understand._

"_What're you insinuating?", I ask her, confused for what feels like the millionth time._

"_You really hit your head hard didn't you?"_

"_I think so", I reply, trying to keep her convinced I hit my head, and luckily, she seems as if she believes me._

"_Well, you know, this is out favorite spot", she tells me, as if I should know what she means._

"_For what?", I ask her, genuinely clueless to what she's saying._

"_What has come over you?", she asks me, and now I'm genuinely worried about my health._

"_Right, I'm going to be honest with you", I tell her, ready to give her my thoughts, "I have no idea how I got here, or what your talking about. The last thing I remember is being stabbed, beaten, and being given a weird cold shock from paramedic's"_

"_Have you taken something?"_

"_What?", I ask, before realizing what she's meaning, "No of course I haven't"_

"_Okay, where did we go this afternoon?"_

"_I have no idea", I reply to see her look a little upset._

"_We went to a jewelers", she tells me, before showing me a white gold diamond ring on her ring finger, "You proposed up here yesterday, so we decided to come back up here"_

"_Holy shit", I mutter, but she hears me and looks even more upset._

"_I don't know what's coming over you but lets just enjoy the night we've got up here on our own, and maybe you'll be a bit more normal tomorrow._

"_So what did you have planned?", I ask, trying to act as normal as I can for her._

"_Oh I think you know", she tells me, before pulling me on top of her._

_Later During The Night_

_This is the weirdest experience of my life, I still can't get over the fact I was dying merely hours ago, and now I'm here, laying with Carly._

"_Aaron?", she asks me, breaking a silence._

"_Yeah"_

"_Truth or dare?", she questions, taking me by surprise a little._

"_Truth", I reply, making her look a little surprised._

"_You normally chose dare first"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah", she tells me, making me nod to allow her to continue, "What was your first thought when you realized we're engaged?"_

"_What the hell have I missed? But it's great", I tell her, grinning as she kisses me, "You're turn"_

"_Dare", she replies, apparently knowing it takes me a while to get a decent dare._

"_Sing my favorite song"_

"_Okay, here it goes", she smiles, but this is weird, Carly doesn't know my true favorite song, "I know you see, somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful. Live life, breathe air, somehow I know we're gunna get there, and feel so wonderful. I will make you change your mind, these things happen all the time, and it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel"_

_She sings the song beautifully, a song I have never heard of in my life. A song I know doesn't exist in my world. Nevertheless she reaches the chorus and continues the song wonderfully_

"_So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be, there's no chance unless you take one,  
and it's time, to see the brighter side of every situation, somethings are meant to be so give it your best and leave the rest to me"_

_Judging by Carly's face I must be grinning like a goon, as I'm genuinely in ecstasy listening to her voice._

"_I know, it's time, to raise the hand that draws the line, and be so wonderful. Golden sunshine, I know somehow it's gonna be mine, and feel so wonderful. Show me what you can become, there's a dream in everyone, and it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel"  
Carly then sings the last chorus and finishes the song, to which I grin and kiss her, happy about this whole ordeal after all._

"_That was amazing", I tell her, making her grin widely._

"_I never tire of you telling me that"_

"_You know, I don't remember ever hearing it before, but it's the best song I've ever heard"  
"Really?"_

"_Yeah, I love it"_

"_I love you Aaron"_

"_I love you too Carls"_

"_Good", she smiles, before cuddling up to my chest and closing her eyes whilst I stroke her long, black hair._

_I really don't understand what's happened here whatsoever, but I have enjoyed tonight, all of it. Carly is now asleep and I feel a little tired myself until something weird happens. After I blink Carly has moved in front of me, holding each side of my face, making me jump more than anything in my life, but I don't move. Wait, I can't move at all._

"_Aaron, wake up, please", Carly tells me._

"_What?", I ask, scared and confused._

"_Please, for me, fight this"_

"_What are you talking about?", I ask, vigorously trying to move._

"_I can't live without you"  
"I can't live without you either but what're you doing?"_

"_Please, just please, do it for me"_

"_Do what for you?"_

_Suddenly a bolt of icy blue lightening shoots from the sky above me and hits Carly in the back of the head. She doesn't flinch and acts as if nothing's happening. The shock shoots through every part of my body, making me feel pain, and allowing me to realize I've felt numb this entire time. Again the bolt shoots from the sky and penetrates my chest, filling me with a faint warm glow and a tingly sensation. The third time I receive full-blown pain through my body, making me shout to Carly._

"_Carly help me", I yell, before being dragged through what reminds me of a time vortex._

_White light fills my eyes so I can't see a thing, nothing, and it's just like before when I died, just different. There are no silhouettes, nothing. Nothing but a steady mechanical beep to the right of where I'm positioned._

_What the hell is going on?_

**What you think is happening? Review and let me know. Miranda Cosgrove's song, Leave It All To Me, will feature in the story again, a few chapters from the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Zexar.**


	38. iSee You

**Hey, thanks for reviews :) I couldn't resist calling this iSee You, as it's one of my favorite songs at the moment. For those who haven't heard of it, it's the theme song for Avatar by Leona Lewis, so don't hesitate to listen to it, it really is amazing. Anyway, here's the next chapter**

**Zexar.**

_The steady mechanical beep cuts out in a few seconds, leaving me torn between my white, painful vision and the lovely Seattle night with Carly._

"_Aaron!", I hear Carly scream, as if she's crying hysterically, "Aaron!", she screams again but now her screams are muffled like she's being restrained._

_I suddenly flash back into the Seattle outskirts where Carly raises a sleepy head to look up at me, before looking worried. Blood is seeping down my shoulder and stomach, and I can feel a hot trickle on my back suggesting the third wound there as well. The world starts to shake and spin as I'm drawn away from it, whiteness draws across the sky and I'm hurting again. The mechanical beeping pierces my ears as it increases in speed, until it sounds like a continuous drone in my view. My head. Oh my God my head hurts. So does my chest, my shoulders, legs, arms, back, everything. I've never felt pain like this before until I feel the icy shock shoot through me, just like before my death. What the hell is the feeling?_

_What is happening? I'm feeling numb again but it feels like a drug, as if I should be in pain but I'm not. Not at all. I can hear muffled voices sounding worried about something, or someone, but right now all I can think about is Carly's screams. If only I could speak to her, hold her. But right now all thats available to me is this bright white light, which, might I add, is starting to get duller, grayer. After a few minutes I'm able to make out a few hazy silhouettes, but nothing more, nothing compared to what I would like to be seeing._

"_Let me in", I hear Carly, my Carly, shout, so I try to move but find it impossible, "Get out my way", Carly screams, before I hear her sobbing, more than I've ever heard from a human being._

_I want to help her, but all I can do is struggle against what I can only describe as invisible binds, tying me down to whatever I'm laying on. If I'm even laying down._

_The white light is fading more and more with each passing minute, allowing me to see clearer, but not clear enough. I can see people in front of me, moving quickly but precisely as they go about what they're doing. Even when I woke up after being hit by a car I wasn't this confused, and I had no idea what was going on then. This tops it hands down._

"_Thank you", Carly tells someone, before I feel a warm hand on my hand, which feels open due to her touch, "The doctors have told me you can hear, my love", she tells me, so hopefully she'll tell me what's going on._

_Concentrating on her voice and her warm touch my vision starts to clear more, until I'm able to make out a little more than a silhouette, as she's sitting so her face is visible to me._

"_You're in the hospital, you were attacked, we thought you were going to die", she tells me through tears as she's probably thinking about what could have happened, "I love you Aaron"_

_Those words make me feel warm inside, but without a warning I'm descending into blackness, feeling like I'm falling._

_After a few seconds of what feels like falling I open my eyes to see something I was never expecting to see again when I was attacked. Carly Shay. Looking around I notice my vision is perfect, which is weird considering I couldn't see a second ago. But it wasn't a second ago as Carly's asleep and it's dark in the room, so I must have fallen asleep I guess. The numb feeling is passing a little, causing a little pain to form in my stomach, back and shoulder, but not a completely unpleasant pain, if anything it's calming. I wonder if I can move. Trying extremely hard I can move my fingers, but then I realize Carly's hand is still resting there._

_Carly's eyes open slowly and she looks up to see me awake, but she starts crying which I didn't expect._

"_Aaron?"_

"_Ca-", I try to say, but my voice is extremely raspy and it makes me cough._

"_Don't try to talk", she tells me, but I have to tell her one thing. I have to._

"_I lo-", I try to tell her, before coughing again, "I love you", I practically whisper, but loud enough._

"_I love you too", Carly tells me, grinning with tears running down her cheeks. Happy tears._

"_How am-", I start to whisper, before coughing more._

"_Shush", Carly tells me, before kissing me, being extra delicate._

_She looks so beautiful, despite the fact her eyes are red from crying and she looks like she's been awake for days. Noticing my stare she looks into my eyes and speaks again._

"_I must look hideous"_

_I frown at what she's said, and shake my head slightly, well, as much as I can but she still notices, and laughs._

"_You're opinion doesn't count", she tells me so I look at her questioningly, which she seems to understand, "You always think I look attractive"_

_I look deep into her eyes and smile, the smile meaning many things. I love her. I think she's beautiful. I can't believe I'm with her. Many other things are running through my mind but I can't process any of them to say, proving my injuries I suppose._

_The door opens from behind Carly and a tall figure walks in, a figure I recognize. Spencer Shay. He looks down at me, wired up to a network of machines and devices keeping my health stable, and smiles gently._

"_How you feeling?", he asks, making me chuckle a little considering the situation, "I guess it's a silly question", he laughs, back to normal Spencer._

"_Where are Freddie and Sam?", Carly asks Spencer._

"_With Mrs Benson"_

"_They're really worried about you", Carly says, turning to face me, "I'm just gunna go ring them myself", she smiles._

_Carly then rises to her feet and smiles again, before leaving the room in silence to ring our best friends, the best friends I've ever had. If this had happened I England, a carer would be here, not friends. Whilst Spencer is my carer I suppose, I don't think of him like that, he's just a friend, a very good friend._

_I can hear sirens outside, which isn't surprising as this is a hospital, but they sound more like police sirens, rather than ambulances. They've stopped now, which is also not a surprise as they would turn the sirens off when they reached the hospital. Spencer looks tired, much more than I've ever seen him, but if he's been up as much as Carly then it's no surprise._

"_Mr Renelle?", a familiar voice asks from the doorway, so I turn to see Detective Chambers looking in my direction, "Can we have a word?"_

"_Sure", I whisper with my raspy voice loud enough for them to hear._

"_I'll be back with Carly", Spencer tells me, before leaving me with Chambers and his the officer, Allen, and Straton._

"_I appreciate you're not going to be able to tell us much today, but do you remember what happened?"_

"_Yes", I reply a little louder then before, growing more comfortable with speech._

"_Do you know who attacked you?"_

"_Mark. Two others", I tell him, keeping my speech to a minimum whilst still giving them answers._

"_So you could identify them?"_

"_Yes"_

"_That will be it for now", Chambers tells me, before turning to leave, "Shame to meet you in such bad circumstances again"_

_I smile back in reply, before he leaves with his flanking officers._

"_They were quick", Carly says, walking through the door to sit at my side again, "Freddie said to say he's thinking about you"_

"_And Sam?", I ask, but I know Carly didn't say because it might not be something I want to hear when I'm like this._

"_She just said if you don't get better soon she'll beat up Freddie"_

_That is so typical Sam it makes me laugh, well, emit a sound resembling a dog choking on beef jerky._

"_We need to get back to the apartment to get some food and wash and stuff, but we'll be back soon", Carly tells me, so I nod back in agreement, "Get some rest"_

_Carly then gets up and kisses me, and Spencer gives a quick wave before they leave, leaving me in the silence. Closing my eyes makes me feel tired, so I give in to it's embrace and sleep, hoping to see Carly again soon. But before I sleep, how am I alive? And what the hell was up with my night in Seattle with her, I remember it vividly as if I was really there so what happened?_

**So, I know I said someone could die, and then killed Aaron off, but he was resuscitated at the hospital. And theres the fact I can't kill off my own character, that's absurd, for this story anyway. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think :) I'll get back to third person for next chapter, I just thought it would be better to have first person for the past three chapters cause it works better descriptively and can show Aaron's confusion.**

**Zex.**


	39. iGet Stronger

**Hey, I've been busy with a mate this weekend so this is up pretty late, sorry about that. Anyway, ten and a half hours straight xbox and then Yes Man, Pineapple Express, and having the fear shot out our ears, I was a bit distracted when it came to writing this last night so I gave up and did it today.**

**Zexar.**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"You know Sam, this food is _mine_", Aaron told Sam as he ate his lunch at the hospital.

"And it's really nice", Sam replied, eating Aaron's lunch before he could even touch it.

"Sam he needs food, he's recovering from a serious injury", Carly told her, going to take the plate of food from her.

"No it's fine, it's disgusting filth anyway", Aaron said, laughing.

"Isn't it just", Detective Chambers laughed as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Detective, you got the photographs?", Aaron asked, trying to keep up to date with the police investigation.

"No, actually, I was here anyway and thought I'd come and check on you"

"Cheers Chambers"

"So how are you?"

"I feel fine, I just wanna get out of here"

"That's good", Chambers started to say, "And I have some news as well"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're being discharged today"

"Really? Thanks", Aaron grinned, clearly happy to be leaving the hospital at last.

"I'll leave you to it", Chambers smiled, before turning and leaving the room.

"That's great", Carly grinned, kissing Aaron.

"Leave it out", Sam retorted, faking puking.

Carly retaliated by grabbing Aaron, and kissing him again for longer, making Sam and Freddie laugh.

"If you carry on like this you'll be sleeping in different beds", Spencer stated, leaning up against the door frame as he turned up.

"Spencer!", Carly shouted, blushing.

"Legend", Aaron laughed, finding Spencer's comments about him and Carly funny no matter what.

"Speaking of legends", Spencer told Aaron before pulling a thick wad of paper from his shoulder bag, "Here's work from Brigg's"

"What? Seriously?", Aaron replied, taking the work, "That's like thirty sheets"

"It's fifty two actually", Spencer corrected, "Brigg's made it very clear you should know that"

"When does she want it?", Aaron sighed.

"Monday"

"Like that's gunna happen", Aaron laughed, chucking the paper pack on the table next to him.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave", a doctor stated as he came in, a clipboard and pen in his hands.

"See you later", they all said to Aaron before leaving the room.  
"Hello Aaron, I'm Jeff", the doctor told Aaron, smiling and holding his hand out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you", Aaron replied, shaking Jeff's hand.

"As you heard from Detective Chambers, you're to be discharged today, and I'm required to do some checks"

"Okay"

"Do you have any pains anywhere?"  
"No, I'm all good"

"Okay. Having completed all our checks you're free to go, we have no reason keep you here any longer"

"That's great, thanks"

"Make sure you get back to us if you experience any pain or bleeding"

"Yeah, I will do"

"Right, you're free to go", the doctor, Jeff, told Aaron, before smiling and leaving Aaron's room.

Aaron immediately left his bed, and got his clothes from the string bag on the chair in the corner, and laughed when he realized Sam must have changed a few items so he looked foolish. There was a pair of Carly's yellow skinny jeans, which would never suit him, as well as a pair of pink converse trainers. The green hooded jumper and black shirt were in the bag, but all together he would look like a clown, much to Aaron's dismay. He quickly changed into the clothes without thinking how stupid he looked, and picked up the rest of his things he had at the hospital, before leaving the room to find Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer. As he appeared in the waiting room where they were sitting, they all laughed, all but Sam who had a mischievous, smug smile on her face.

"You'll pay for this", Aaron told Sam, laughing as he walked over to them.

"Not anytime soon I won't", Sam replied, smug at Aaron's injuries.

"Don't count on it", Aaron smirked back at her, "Anyway, I'm done with the hospital, let's get out of here"

_Six Hours Later_

"Hey I'm Carly", Carly grinned, starting iCarly once again.

"I'm Sam"

"And I'm Aaron", Aaron began before continuing, "Do you guys know what's made me so happy today?", he asked Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

"Getting released from hospital?", Carly asked.  
"No"

"Living through a prank from a blonde demon?", Freddie asked, before Sam slapped him to receive a slap back.

"How ever lucky I am, still no"

"It's gotta be staying awake while Freddie spoke", Sam suggested.

"No again, come on guys, I'll give you a clue, 'The Betrayed'", Aaron told them, laughing at their suggestions.

"Found Messiah's?", Carly asked.

"Got in two Carls", Aaron replied, smiling.

At that Sam punched Aaron's arm, before turning to the camera and trying to continue the show.

"What was that for?", Aaron questioned her, holding his arm.  
"Being a nub, anyway, on with the show", Sam stated, to his amusement.

After the show Sam and Freddie left for Sam's house, where Ms Puckett was taking them both to a hotel on the outskirts of Seattle, where they were visiting a new mall emporium where Sam had heard the best meat shop in America was opening. Aaron and Carly then headed for their room to watch a movie, so they put it on and laid back on Carly's bed.

"When is Spencer back?", Aaron asked Carly.

"In about two hours, why?"

"He's just been out for ages"

"Yeah, him and Sasha have really hit off"

"True", Aaron replied before putting his arm around Carly's neck and staring into the TV, thinking.

"What's wrong?", Carly asked, noticing he seemed a little weird.

"What if they come back for me?"  
"Who?"

"The people who did this to me", he replied, indicating the three stab wounds.

"Don't worry, they won't", Carly reassured him before they heard the door open downstairs.

Aaron got up quickly and grabbed his acoustic guitar and held it by the neck so he could use it as a weapon if he needed to. He and Carly then sneaked down the stairs to see a tall, thin man standing by the couch leaning down to someone sitting in front of him.

"Spencer?", Aaron asked.

"Hey kids", he smiled, "Me and Sasha just came back to get you two"

"Why?"

"Well me and Sasha have been dating for like three months-"

"Three months and twelve days actually", Sasha interrupted from the couch.

"And we haven't done anything with you two yet, so you wanna go for a pizza?"

"Sure", Carly replied, "We'll just go change"

"Okay, by the way Aaron, what's the guitar for?"

"Obviously to sing you both a song", Aaron laughed, totally sarcastic.

"Go on then", Sasha replied straight faced, knowing he was being sarcastic.

Aaron sighed and played a few notes on his guitar before singing the first thing that came to mind, but twisting the lyrics a little so it sounded as if he'd thought of it. He then turned to Spencer and sang.

"Look into her eyes and it's easy to see, one and one makes two, two and one makes three, you're both destiny", he sang, making Spencer and Sasha smile at him, "Boom chukka wow wow", Aaron said in a high pitched voice whilst doing a dance to make them laugh, before walking up the stairs.

After an hour the four of them were sitting in Polly's Pizza Parlor, all eating large pizza's.

"Kinda weird, double dating with my little sister", Spencer remarked after a while.

"Hadn't thought of it like that", Carly replied.

"So, Sasha", Aaron said, trying to change the subject, "What do you do for a living?"

"Top-less modeling"

Aaron choked on the mouthful of pizza he had just shoved in his mouth and swallowed it down, before looking at her oddly.

"You've got a great sense of humor", Aaron laughed.

Sasha laughed too, as did Carly and Spencer before she replied.

"You too, anyway, I own the video game store in the mall"

"Striking Games? Makes sense I suppose"

"Yeah, we met when Spencer came for cod"

"A girl that knows games and their abbreviations", Aaron said, "Can't say I'm not surprised"  
"If we're for surprises", Spencer stated, "Then here goes"

Spencer then took a deep breath and fiddled around in his pocket before pulling a clenched hand out.

"Here goes", he muttered quietly before turning to face Aaron and Carly, "This is the real reason I wanted you to both be here", Spencer told them before facing Sasha and getting down to one knee and pulling out a little pink box, "Sasha Striker, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Spencer then opened the small box to show her a beautiful white gold ring with a large set diamond in the middle surrounded by six small emeralds, her birth stone.

"Oh my God", she replied, gasping in shock, "Of course I will"

Spencer and Sasha grinned at each other and kissed, leaving Aaron and Carly grinning too as they had witnessed a great moment.

**What you think? Spencer and Sasha getting married, I just thought I had to do that so the sequel will have more characters around, and the wedding. Sorry again for long delay with updating.**

**Zexar.**


	40. iNeed You

**Hey, here's chapter 40, ten left. I want an opinion, do people want another 50 chapter sequel? Or keep this one going?**

**Zexar.**

"I can't believe they're getting married", Carly stated as she laid down next to Aaron.

"Yeah me too"

"But it's Spencer, he doesn't do things like this"

"You're happy about it though?", Aaron asked, wondering how she felt.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked"

"Can't say I'm not", Aaron replied, before leaning over and kissing Carly.

"I wonder what Sam and Freddie are up to"

"Probably arguing", Aaron laughed.

"They do do that a lot"

"It's what makes them great together, we're the opposite really"

"What, not great together?", Carly asked, knowing what Aaron had really meant.

"Look, Shay, you know damn well what I mean"

"Enlighten me", Carly said in the same playful tone she had when Aaron told her he liked her.

Aaron looked deep into her eyes and smiled, smiled about every emotion she brought him, each and every one valuable to his sanity.

"I love you Carls", Aaron told her in reply.

"I love you too Zex", Carly replied, using a shortened version of his middle name.

"What?"

"Zex"

"Why use Zex?", Aaron asked, laughing.

"It sounds good, and can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, course"

"What was it like when you were unconscious"

"It was weird, but I liked it", Aaron began, before continuing with his story, "I was on the outskirts, on the hills"

"On your own?"

"No, it was weird, I was with you"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, and you told me that we'd been out to buy a ring that day, and apparently we were engaged"

"Engaged?"

"Yeah, engaged, then you asked me to play truth or dare"

"Right", Carly stated, before thinking and smirking, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare", Aaron replied, wondering what she'd say.

"You always pick truth"

"You said the opposite before", Aaron laughed, confusing Carly, "Oh and you sang a beautiful song"

"Really, what song?"

"Wait, give me a second I left my guitar downstairs earlier"

Aaron then got out of their bed and ran down the stairs to see Sasha and Spencer making out on the couch.

"Kid alert", Aaron shouted, making them break apart.

"Aw he's jealous", Sasha laughed, before pulling him over the back of the couch and kissing him on the cheek.

"Jesus woman", Aaron laughed, getting to his feet, "All I wanted was my guitar and I get assaulted"

"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, but you and Carly have a parcel, it's on the table", Spencer told him.

"Cheers", Aaron replied, before getting his guitar, the parcel, and going back upstairs to where Carly was waiting.

"What's that?", she asked, indicating the parcel in his hand.

"It's for us, Spencer said it came earlier"

Aaron then put the parcel on Carly's bedside table and sat down, before getting his guitar in the right position to play.

"There wasn't any music obviously as you were only singing, but here's my best shot", Aaron told her, before playing the notes that were best for the song, "I know you see, somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful", Aaron sang, making Carly feel extremely shocked.

"Live life, breathe air, somehow I know we're gunna get there, and feel so wonderful", Carly sang, knowing the words by heart, her words.

"You know the words?", Aaron asked her, surprised by her outburst.

"Yeah, I wrote that song whilst you and Sam were together, did you read it?"

"No, I'd never heard of it in my life, I promise"

"Well what did you think?", Carly asked.

"I love it", Aaron replied, kissing her.

"You know", Aaron began, "My whole ordeal made me realize something"

"What's that?", Carly asked, curious.

"That I need you more than anything"

Carly smiled at what he said before thinking about how to say what she was thinking of saying.

"Having seen you die I know I need you too"

Aaron and Carly then kissed, and stayed like it for many minutes, getting more passionate as they continued.

* * *

"Would it kill you to put the rib bones in the _bin_", Freddie shouted across the room to Sam as he went to get in bed.

"They were cold, I wanted to wrap them up with your duvet"

"Why mine?"  
"I ain't getting rib juice all over mine, don't be ridiculous"

"The only ridiculous thing here is the way your brain functions", Freddie remarked to himself, a little too loud.  
"What was that boy?", Sam stated, heading from where she was sitting until she was inches from him.

"Nothing my dear", Freddie smirked in reply, scared on the interior but putting on a brave face.

At that Sam pulled Freddie off the bed he was sitting on and tripped him to the floor.

"What was that for?", Freddie complained.

"I would say breathing but I'm not cold hearted"

"Don't you mean not _that_ cold hearted?", Freddie teased.

"You looking for a black eye kid?", Sam asked in reply, joking around.

"Well if I look at you much longer they'll bruise themselves"

"Watch your lip"

"Or what Puckett?"

Sam indicated for Freddie to go to her with a hand gesture, and whispered her reply in his ear.

"That's not natural"

"Neither is your face but you don't see me complaining"

"I-You-", Freddie started to say, "Forget it, you ain't doing that"

"Don't give me reason and I won't"

"Good, cause I value mine"

"I love you Freddie Benson", Sam told Freddie, completely out of the blue.  
"Where did that come from?", Freddie asked, laughing, "I love you too"

"Good, now where were we?"

"We were watching that demon, and I don't mean you, on TV"

"Oh yeah", Sam replied, laying next to Freddie and pinching the back of his arm.

Freddie struggled a little before crying out in pain, but then laughed when he saw Sam's expression, which looked like a mix between laughter, hunger, and pleasure at Freddie's pain.

For now, the three couples were happy.

**What you think? Let me know. Tried to make this have a fair bit of Seddie as it's always fun to write, but also some Spensha (Spencer/Sasha), and Carlon. So please review with your opinion, sequel or continuation.**

**  
Darth Zexar.**


	41. iReturn To School

**Hey, here's the next chapter,**

**Zexar.**

"Brigg's is gunna be so pissed", Aaron laughed as he packed the fifty two sheets in his bag.

"I think she'll be happy you've actually done it", Carly replied.

"Come on it's Ms Brigg's"

"How did you do it anyway? It was all stuff we haven't done yet"

"I have ways love"

"Such as?", Carly asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked guilty.

"Oi you two, get a move on", Sasha shouted from the first floor.

"Saved by the airhead", Aaron said to Carly, loud enough for Sasha to hear.

"This airhead happens to be giving you a lift so watch your lip kid", Sasha called back up, making Aaron laugh.

"Give us a minute Sash", Carly called down to her, "Go on then, how did you finish them?"

"I just enjoy chemistry, so I knew what to do", Aaron began, "But don't tell Sam I won't live it down"

"Fair enough", Carly replied, before taking Aaron's hand and leading him down the stairs to where Sasha was waiting in skinny blue jeans and a red top.

"So Sasha", Aaron said as they got into her car, "What you get up to last night?"

Sasha looked in the small mirror at him, giving him a dirty look, which he returned, before giving him a reply.

"Watched a film, ate popcorn, stuff like that"

"Nothing else?", Aaron asked, tongue in cheek.

"Oh, yeah, we played guitar hero"

"Bet it's not the only thing you played", Aaron stated calmly, making Carly laugh.

"What're you insinuating boy?", Sasha asked him, pulling up to their school.

"That you and Spencer you know", Aaron replied coolly again sticking his index finger in and out of his other hand, which was in a fist shape.

"Aaron that's my brother you're talking about", Carly nearly shouted, making Aaron and Sasha laugh.

"Are you checking if we were doing the same as you two then?", Sasha asked, making Aaron crack up laughing and Carly blush heavily.

"No Sash, I was just being an ass"

"When aren't you?", Sasha asked him, laughing.

"See you later, school's about to start", Carly told her, pulling Aaron out the car with her.

"Settle down class", Ms Brigg's told them all as they sat down in her class room, "Welcome back to Aaron Renelle, whom might I add, owes me work from his time off"

"To be honest Briggy", Aaron began, leaning on his left hand, "I wasn't really in the shape to do it"

"That will be two weeks detention then Renelle, starting tonight, to hopefully make you see that faking pain and injury does not get you anywhere in life"

"But I did it anyway", Aaron replied after hearing what she had to say, "But as that's how you feel I better get down to Ted and let him know what work you set me, and how you feel about my time off"

Aaron rose to his feet and headed for the door, where he was stopped by Brigg's.

"Return to your seat dear, Franklin doesn't need to hear of this"

"Oh but he does", Carly shouted from the other side of the room.

"Gibby get back to your seat", Ms Brigg's yelled as Gibby ripped his shirt off and danced on his table.

"Legendary Gibby", Aaron laughed, sticking his thumb up as he walked out the room, Brigg's distracted by a top-less Gibby.

"Principal Franklin?", Aaron asked, walking into his office.

"Cheese and rice Renelle, you haven't even been back an hour"

"Cheese and rice?", Aaron wondered out loud, "Actually Franklin, Brigg's gave me two weeks detention for jumping to conclusions that I hadn't done the work she set me"

"Were the assumptions right?"

"No sir, then she went on to say ' faking pain and injury does not get you anywhere in life'", Aaron told him, putting on a weird voice to imitate Brigg's.

"Faking?" Franklin shouted, "You _died_ and had to be resuscitated for Christ sake"

"Don't you mean rice?", Aaron questioned, being awkward.

"Send Ms Brigg's down to me Aaron, I need to have words with that woman", Franklin practically shouted, before ushering Aaron out of the room.

Ten minutes later Ms Brigg's was sitting in front of Principal Franklin and Aaron to discuss what she'd said to Aaron, so Brigg's was more nervous than Aaron had ever seen her.

"Ms Brigg's, what exactly was said to Aaron?", Franklin asked her, wondering if she'd give an honest answer.

"I told him it was unacceptable too not have any of the work completed"

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what exactly was said?", Franklin started, "You lie to me one more time and your fired"

"I told him faking pain won't get him anywhere in life"

"Aaron died Brigg's, he had to be resuscitated twice"

"I am very much aware Ted, I just thought it appropriate to set him a little work"

"Fifty two pages is more than a little", Aaron butted in.

"Fifty two?", Franklin asked, shocked there was so much.

"Yeah, most of which we haven't covered in lessons"

Principal Franklin then turned to Ms Brigg's and looked extremely angry, but just smiled gently.

"Ms Brigg's, you're suspended without pay until further notice"  
"But-", Brigg's went to say, but stopped, nodded, and just left the office, defeated.

"Get back to class Aaron", Franklin told a smirking Aaron.

_Four Hours Later_

"I can't believe you got her suspended", Carly laughed as her and Aaron walked into their apartment.

"She had it coming", Aaron replied, before seeing the one person he really didn't want to see on the couch next to Spencer, "Oh for God's sake"

"Renelle", they said, getting to their feet and facing him.

"Briggs", Aaron replied, walking into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

"I'm here about earlier", she started to say, as Aaron sat down and looked up at her, "And I'd like to apologize for what I said"

"Okay", Aaron replied.

"Well then, I best be going", Briggs stated before leaving the Shay apartment, leaving Aaron a little shocked.

"She apologized?", Aaron asked Carly and Spencer, not really believing his hearing.

"She did", Carly laughed before taking Aaron's hand and leading him upstairs to their room.

"Today was wacky", Aaron laughed as they laid back on Carly's bed.

"Wait, is that your phone?"

_Breathe in for luck,_

_Breathe in so deep,_

_This air is blessed,_

_You share with me._

"Hello?", Aaron asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello", a woman's voice replied, a woman Aaron didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Laurel, Laurel Vincent"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you will, very soon"

"Okay, well this is weird", Aaron started, "I'm going to hang up now"

Aaron then hung up his mobile and laid back next to Carly, thinking about the conversation and how the name seemed to ring a bell.

"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure, some woman called Laurel Vincent"

"Do you know her?"

"I don't know", Aaron replied before turning and kissing Carly.

"Kids get down here", Sasha shouted from downstairs, obviously home from work.

"Always interrupted", Aaron laughed as they went downstairs, but all Aaron could think about was the mysterious phone call he'd received.

**There it is, what you think? Next few chapters will have more action than the past few, and then the story will finish, ready for the sequel.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	42. iFind A Relative

**Hey, here's the next chapter :) Next may be up in next few days, College work permitting.**

**Darth Zexar.**

Laurel Vincent was never one for change, but this was change even she accepted. She was wearing a loose purple collared shirt with a slim pair of black jeans which seemed to fit her perfectly. Due to a special person in her life she was in to wearing shoes which he liked to call 'skate shoes', but she didn't care for what they were, just the comfort and appeal she felt towards them. She wore a constant smile on her face as she took a divert through the Seattle mall with her destination in her sight, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen, as previous contact hadn't gone well. Nevertheless her determination to acquire her target meant she wouldn't back down, but she was still a little worried. Worried at her targets determination to not do what she wanted. Not that she could make him, but she still felt a little responsibility.

"Wow dude, you're one hell of a chick, truly stunning", a fairly young man said as he walked past her.

Laurel just smiled in reply and kept walking, but she hated the attention she got. In truth, Laurel Vincent was above such nonsense, she thought.

"Jesus Sam", a boy shouted ahead of her, a boy covered in ketchup and peppy cola shouted in annoyance.

"Come off it Aaron, like that was my fault", the girl, Sam, replied.

"You took the lid off, shook it, and threw the can at me"

"No ones perfect", Sam replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you want here anyway?", Aaron asked Sam, looking a little annoyed but in good spirits.

"Don't you ever listen?"

"What was that?"

Laurel found herself smiling at the sight of them both arguing, but pressed on towards her destination, but stopped as she walked past the blonde girl named Sam, and the black haired boy called Aaron.

"Truth or dare Renelle?", Sam asked Aaron, attracting Laurel's attention as he was apparently called Aaron Renelle.

"Dare, Puckett"

"Oh this is good one", the girl, Sam Puckett, who seemed like a mischievous person at the best of times, told him, "Go dive into the fountain, go proper underwater, then come up and sing loudly in a high pitched voice the song 'Welcome To The Jungle'"

"Fair enough", Aaron replied, standing up and bracing himself.

"You're actually going to do it?", Sam asked, pressing record on the hand-held camera she was now holding.

"Don't underestimate me _Samantha_", Aaron replied, making Sam frown and growl slightly at the name.

Aaron then sprinted forward past the crowds of people and leaped headfirst into the water fountain, splashing water over everyone and coming to the surface. He then jumped up and gulped in a deep breath before singing.

"Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games. We got everything you want, honey we know the names", Aaron squealed, "We are the people that you can find, whatever you may need. If you got the money honey, we got your disease"

A black haired girl and another black haired boy joined the girl, Sam Puckett, and laughed at the sight of Aaron in the fountain. Aaron then stood up and looked at Sam, before pointing at her and singing a new tune.

"Oh Samantha Puckett, you're like maggots in a bucket"

At this point Sam had gotten up and was running towards where Aaron was standing in the fountain, looking as if she was intending on taking him out.

"Give her ham and she will suck it, like a bulldog and a-", Aaron sang before being tackled underwater by the blonde haired girl.

By this point Laurel was wondering what she'd come into, if that was even him, which she highly doubted.

"What a mess", she muttered to herself, before seeing the black haired girl being approached by Aaron.

"You know, Aaron", she started to say, "You can be a right little demon"

"Come on Carls, you know you like it", Aaron replied before kissing her.

And then it hit her, like a flash in a thunderstorm. Laurel Vincent was momentarily stunned that she'd missed it, the crucial detail in her plan, a crucial detail that could make her fail, possibly. She recognized the four of them from iCarly: Freddie Benson, the smart know-it-all, Sam Puckett, the demon without remorse, Aaron Renelle, the music addict, and _Carly Shay_, little miss perfect. Laurel had a strong feeling she was going to find this hard thanks to that black haired little minx. In truth, Laurel hated the girl.

"Take me to Bushwell Plaza", Laurel ordered as she opened the rear door of a yellow and black taxi outside the mall.

"Sure I can't take you anywhere else gorgeous?", the taxi driver asked her, winking as he stared into her eyes.

"I am sure, now get me to Bushwell Plaza", she retaliated, anger surging through her.

"Keep your hair on miss"

"Dirty pervert", Laurel muttered as she sat back in her sear as the driver readjusted his mirror so he could see her chest.

After a few minutes the driver pulled up next to a large apartment block, with a large sign out the front labeled 'Bushwell Plaza' in white lettering on a small brick wall.

"Keep the change", she told the driver, giving him a twenty dollar bill.

"Such generosity from such a fine woman", he nodded, before driving off.

It was then Laurel realized the driver had put his mobile phone number into her bag, making her cringe with disgust and repulsion at the very thought of the man.

"Who are you?", the door man yelled from across the room where he was sat at the desk.

"Laurel Vincent, where can I find the Shay apartment?"

"How would I know?", the man shouted back, clearly experiencing a bad day in Laurel's opinion.

"I can help you there", a beautiful young woman stated as she approached her, "I'm Sasha Striker, soon to be Shay", she grinned, holding her hand out to shake Laurel's.

"Hello, I'm Laurel Vincent, I'm here to see Spencer"  
"Okay, well I'll take you up to him", Sasha replied, smiling as she led Laurel into the elevator and up to the floor at which the Shay apartment was located.

"Here it is", Sasha told her as she pushed open a light brown wooden door.

"Oi Spencer, a woman's here to see you", Sasha yelled out before indicating the couch for Laurel to sit on.  
"Give me a second", Spencer shouted down from upstairs, before quick bangs were heard as it was apparent he was running.

In true Spencer style he got to the third step from the bottom no problem, but he then tripped and landed at the base on his stomach, inches from hitting his head on the couch. Sasha laughed and helped him up, before going into her and Spencer's room as Spencer sat down next to Laurel.

"I don't believe we've met?", Spencer asked in a statement.

"No, we haven't, but I need to speak to you first"

"First to what?", Spencer questioned.

"My name is Laurel Vincent", Laurel told him, "And I am the sister of Roxanne Renelle, Aaron's mother"

"He said there were no living relatives", Spencer replied, sounding a little shocked.

"Well, I was never on good terms with the scheming sister of mine"

"Why didn't you contact Aaron before now?"

"I lost track of where he was, and social services were unable to tell me, confidentiality involved"

"How did you find him now?"

"He's been all over the news, what with the recent attack"

"And you think he's going to be happy to see someone who hasn't contacted him in over ten years?"

"I tried, but I feel like it's time I took responsibility"

At this point the door opened and a soaking wet Aaron and a not-so-soaked Carly came in, unbeknown to Laurel and Spencer.

"And you think that just because you're his dead mothers sister that he's your responsibility?", Spencer asked, getting a little angry.

"You're my aunt?", Aaron asked, totally bewildered, shocked, and angry.

"Yes, and I'm here to take you to my home in Lincoln Nebraska", Laurel replied, smiling gently at the boy she'd waited so long to find.

**What you think? In case anyone thinks wrongly cause I'm British and it could seem a little rude, but I'm not trying to insinuate anything towards American's by making Laurel stuck up and arrogant cause I'm not, just making a bitchy character who happens to be American.**

**Zex. **


	43. iRefuse

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Next two chapters will have more Carlon, Spensha, and Seddie, and especially Seddie in chapter 45, but the last few chapters won't have Freddie or Sam in person, but more of two other characters who I love and haven't been in it at all, except one of them for a little bit, anyway I'm rambling.**

**Darth Zexar.**

"Straight to the point I see", Aaron replied to Laurel's outburst about moving him to Nebraska.

"No point on dwelling on pointless small chat"

"The only pointless thing thats been said here is me moving to Nebraska, that ain't likely", Aaron stated calmly, but Carly could see in his eyes that he was getting angry.

"Not likely is a probability I can work with", Laurel told him, also looking calm, but Aaron could tell she genuinely was calm.

"Good luck with that Laurel", Aaron replied, his anger showing a little, before he brushed aside his black fringe and strolled up the stairs, heading for Carly's room.

Carly followed Aaron up the stairs and sat down on the bed next to him, where he was sitting with his head in his hands. She turned his head so he was facing her and kissed him, before licking her lips.

"You taste like ketchup", Carly smiled, before stroking his wet hair, "Your hairs pretty sticky"

"Sam is such a pain", Aaron laughed, "I'm gunna go in the shower, I won't be long"

"I'll wait here", Carly smiled in reply, before laying back on their bed and putting in her earphones.

After fifteen minutes Aaron emerged from the bathroom, having straightened his long black hair as well.

"I need this mop trimmed", Aaron laughed, moving a few out of place strands back over his left eye like the rest.

"I like it", Carly replied, getting to her feet and running her hands through his hair.

"Still, it's going wild, I haven't had it cut here yet"

"Oh dear", Carly said sarcastically, "We better go and talk to Laurel, she's still here"

"What a reject", Aaron replied, laughing.

"You cause so much trouble", Carly laughed, thinking about everything that had happened regarding Aaron.

"I better go to Nebraska then", Aaron answered, straight faced and serious so Carly generally thought he was telling the truth.

"No", Carly practically shouted, "You can't, I was joking"

"Jeez Carls", Aaron laughed, "I wasn't being serious. You really think I'd willingly live in the same place as a weird woman other than you or Sasha?"

"Thanks so much", Carly laughed in reply.

Laurel Vincent was still sitting on the couch, but was now next to Sasha talking about what sounded to Aaron like a skate park, but stopped and turned to face Aaron, smiling.

"It must be quite a shock for you", Laurel told him.

"What must be? Nothings changing", Aaron replied.

"But dear-", Laurel started to say before being interrupted.

"Don't call me dear as if your my mother", Aaron nearly shouted, "The only person that can do that is Sasha"

Sasha blushed heavily next to Laurel, apparently not realizing Aaron considered her a motherly figure.

"And why is that?", Laurel asked, sounding a little hostile considering her outwardly calm posture.

"She's been more like a mother to me over the past few weeks that you, I mean, who the hell are you?", Aaron began, beginning to rant a little, "I mean, you expect me to believe a strange, stuck up, arrogant woman who I've never even heard of to be my dead mothers sister? Come off it"

"Excuse me?", Laurel asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"You are the most stuck up, arrogant woman I have ever met, just look at you sitting there like you have the God given right to get your own way, well let me tell you miss, you ain't this time"

"How dare you?", she yelled, raising to her feet to confront him.

"No, how dare _you_? Coming into Spencer's home-"

"Ours", Spencer reminded him, standing near the microwave in the kitchen.

"Yeah, how dare you come into our home and tell me I'm coming to live with you"

"As your last living relative I can't let you live with strangers"

"Fine one to talk about strangers", Aaron yelled in reply.

"You were lovely as a baby, _she_ has done this to you", Laurel shouted angrily, pointing her finger at Carly.

Sam and Freddie walked in the front door to see the argument enfolding, to be met with a sympathetic smile from Sasha, hinting at them to stay quiet as everyone else was.

"How dare you talk about Carly like that", Aaron screamed at her, getting more angry with every passing minute.

"No listen here boy, this brunette demon has fixated your mind, twisting you"

"Shut up you-"

"No, listen, I have seen the changes on your web show, iCarly, and it's not good"

"What? That I'm happy with my life? That I'm enjoying what I have?", Aaron asked angrily, before upping his tempo, "That I've finally found something to live for? Everyone in this room has been so welcoming to me, even taking me under their wing and taking care of me, something I have seriously lacked for years"

"I tried-"

"No, no you bloody didn't", Aaron interrupted, getting into the swing of the argument, angering even more, "I told the social services that if anyone asked about me, even mentioned my name, to tell me who it was. I knew Roxanne, my mum, had a sister but I wanted to see how long it would take for you to try and find me, but you never did"

"I have now", she yelled in reply.

"Thirteen years too late"

Laurel looked defeated, but kept battling even so.

"I'm trying to fix that?"

"Why? What is so appealing about me which means you _need_ me to come with you?"

"You have made him so damn hateful", Laurel yelled at Carly, before being verbally attacked by Aaron.

"Leave Carly out of this", he screamed at her, getting extremely angry as Carly was mentioned.

It broke Aaron's heart to see a tear roll from each of Carly's eyes as Spencer came over and hugged her, protecting her from Laurel's vicious words and gaze.

"What is so special about this girl that makes you so protective?", Laurel shouted, before making Aaron look as if he wanted to murder her.

"I love her, Laurel, something you clearly don't understand"  
"Love?", Laurel asked, laughing deeply at the word, "You don't know the meaning of the word"

"_I_ don't?", Aaron questioned, laughing lightly, "Such hypocrisy from a woman who claims to care about her dead sisters son, but only contacts him after thirteen years"

"Your little teenage relationship and you call it love? Pitiful", Laurel replied, ignoring the last part of Aaron's statement.

"We may only be teenagers, but that does not diminish our feelings", Aaron yelled, making Laurel laugh, "But for some people love is an emotion they can only feel towards men who are desperate enough to risk disease and potential bankruptcy"

Laurel realized that Aaron was insinuating she was a dirty, desperate, and plain awful prostitute, and lashed out, slapping him hard across his left cheek, making a loud clapping noise and also making his hair fly to the other side of his face.

"Very good role model you are", Aaron remarked, placing his hair back in place, "Slapping a kid fifty years your minor"

"Fifty years? I'll have you know I'm thirty eight"

"Could have fooled me", Aaron commented in reply, obviously trying to wind her up.

"You are without a doubt the rudest boy I have ever had the misfortune to meet in my life, but I don't blame you, surrounded by such demons"

"That's enough", Spencer shouted, stepping in, "Get out of my apartment Vincent"

"Don't you worry", Laurel replied, picking up her bags and heading for the door, "This is the last you'll see or hear of me Renelle", she told Aaron, turning to face him.

"Go shit a brick", Aaron told her, making Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Sasha laugh as Laurel left the apartment.

"Well that was eventful, who wants spaghetti tacos?", Spencer asked, heading for the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, do us all some Spencer", Aaron grinned, clearly happy Laurel had left, "Carly? Are you okay?"

Carly nodded to Aaron, before kissing and hugging him, holding tightly.

"I love you Renelle", she grinned, "Thank you for what you said"

"I love you too Shay", Aaron replied, "Don't worry about it"

They both kissed again before Sasha tapped Aaron on the back, wanting a word with him about what had been said in the argument, so Aaron followed Sasha into her and Spencer's room.

"Did you mean what you said?", Sasha asked him, starting to blush a little, but obviously trying to hide it.

"Yeah, of course I did, why?"

"It's just no ones ever said something like that before"

"Well it's true", Aaron smiled, "You're without a doubt the mother figure of my life"

"Thanks Aaron, it means a lot", Sasha replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's fine, don't worry"

"All the same, thanks", she told him before smirking, "Dear"

"Good old airhead", Aaron replied, before laughing as she did.

Considering all that happened, everyone had a great evening, eating and watching a movie together before going their separate ways: Carly and Aaron to their room, Sasha and Spencer to theirs, and Sam and Freddie to the Benson apartment.

**There it is, what you think of the argument? Review and let me know :) I apologize if you get a couple of emails about this chapter, I forgot to add these bits in when I uploaded it cause I'm a plum.**

**Zexar.**


	44. iTriple Date

**Hey, sorry for the long update time, I've just had some personal problems and it's been kinda hard writing this, but I've updated iAm An Assassin a few times, so check it out if you have the time please :) Anyway, here's the chapter, sorry again for the delay.**

**Zexar.**

Aaron, Spencer, and Freddie were sitting on the couch in the Shay apartment, waiting for their partners to finish getting ready. Aaron was wearing a completely black suit: jacket, trousers and shirt, with a bright pink tie, contrasting well against the dark coloration. Spencer was wearing his usual black and white tux, whereas Freddie was wearing a black suit like Aaron, with a white shirt and red tie.

"You look stunning", Spencer told Sasha as she came in, wearing a short, blood red dress made of what looked like a silken texture.

"You too", Aaron grinned, seeing Carly in a long black dress, smooth and following her elegant body shape perfectly.

"Jeez Sam", Freddie also grinned, seeing Sam in a dark purple dress, the same sort of shape as Carly's, but completely different. Her hair also looked like someone had done it, rather than Sam's normal messiness.

"Well, we better get going", Spencer stated, "I only have a two seater, so if Aaron goes in it with Sasha, and the rest go in Sasha's car"

"Yeah, okay", Sasha replied, smiling.

"See you in a bit", Aaron smiled at Carly, before kissing her and leaving the apartment with Sasha, leaving before as Spencer needed to sort a few things before he left, hence giving Sasha the two seater so her and Aaron could sort everything when they got there, as they're both better at arranging and organizing things. After all, the whole idea was Aaron and Sasha's.

Aaron easily got into the passenger seat but Sasha struggled to get in due to her dress getting in the way, so Aaron got out and helped her.

"How does this affect anything? Surely it's not big enough to be in the way"

"It's not getting in the way, I'm just being careful, kid", Sasha replied.

"Okay okay touchy little dear", Aaron mocked, before being slapped on the arm making him laugh.

He then got into the passenger seat and strapped himself in as Sasha left Bushwell Plaza's car park, heading for 'The Auditore' hotel at the edge of town.

"Honestly Sash, do you think I was too harsh with Laurel yesterday?"

"A little, but she deserved it, she was a bitch", Sasha started, "But she was your family, you sure you've made the right decision?"

"You being serious?", Aaron asked, laughing, "You, Spencer, and Carly are my family now"

"It means a lot you know, you choosing to stay with us"

"Surely you knew I would?"

"Well yeah but theres always unexpected things"

"True but come on, she was the most arrogant woman I've ever seen"

"You love her really"

"I'd sooner live with Ms Briggs than her", Aaron stated, laughing with Sasha.

Aaron turned around to check the sign pointing to a direction he thought they should have taken, and slapped his forehead at Sasha's sense of direction.

"You should have gone that way", Aaron told her, indicating the road they should have taken.

"Christ sake", Sasha stated, "We can't turn around for at least ten minutes"

"I'll ring Carly, let her know"

Having arrived at the hotel five minutes ago, Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer were starting to worry about Aaron and Sasha, until Carly's phone rang, the display showing Aaron.

"Where are you?", Carly asked, worried.

"Sorry, Sasha got us lost against the odds, but we won't be long"

"Why didn't you ring before?"

"No signal, she got us seriously lost", Aaron laughed across the line, "We won't be too long"

"Good, see you soon", Carly replied, before hanging up and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Where are they?", Spencer asked.

"On their way, apparently they got lost"

"Typical of Sasha", Spencer laughed, before sitting on the small fence surrounding 'The Auditore'.

A fairly short waiter came from inside the hotel's restaurant, and headed for Spencer as he was the oldest of their group.

"Excuse me, are you Mr Shay?"

"Hey, yes"

"Okay, we're two down at the moment but they'll be here soon"

"What are their names?", the waiter, named Rodriguez on his name tag, asked Spencer.

"Aaron and Sasha Striker", Spencer replied.

Due to a hotel offer giving a cheaper service to a married couple under the same surname, they had given Aaron Sasha's surname for the night, and they were posing as husband and wife for the meal, as were Spencer and Carly.

"Okay, we'll have someone meet them here"

"Thanks", Spencer stated before the four of them were led to their table by Rodriguez.

"Finally", Aaron muttered as Sasha drove a little too fast into the car park.

"Shush it kid", Sasha snapped back.

"Don't you mean husband?", he laughed in reply, before getting out of the car and walking next to her.

"Mr and Mrs Striker?", the waiter, Rodriguez asked as they approached the restaurant entrance.

"That's us", Sasha replied, before grabbing Aaron's hand and following the waiter.

"What're you doing?", Aaron whispered to Sasha.

"Has to look authentic", Sasha whispered back, before navigating through the tables towards where Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were sitting.

"Took your time", Sam laughed from in between Freddie and Spencer.

"Some of us had to direct an idiot", Aaron commented, receiving a gentle slap on the arm from Sasha.

Aaron and Sasha then took their places, sitting so that Sasha and Spencer were sitting next to each other, with Aaron next to Sam and Sasha, and Freddie in between Sam and Carly.

After ten minutes the waiter, Rodriguez approached their table, a order book in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Ready to order?", he asked.

"I'll have the one pound beef steak with chips", Sam told the waiter.

"We only sell half pound steaks", Rodriguez replied.

"Give me two of them then"

"I'll have the extra large pepperoni pizza", Aaron ordered.

"I'll take the double cheese burger", Freddie replied.

"I'll have the chicken curry", Spencer told Rodriguez.

"Chicken curry too please", Carly ordered from Rodriguez.

"And you miss?", he asked Sasha, who was undecided.

"The extra large pepperoni pizza also", she smiled, before Rodriguez walked off to get their food, promising a wait of less than ten minutes.

"You're getting a pound of steak?", Freddie asked Sam, quite shocked she would eat so much in one go.

"Mama's hungry", Sam replied, before looking at Aaron again and having a double take, "Wait, are you wearing eye liner still?"

"My dare was for two weeks yes?"

"Yeah, that was like three weeks ago"

"Two of which I was at hospital, so I've still got a week", Aaron replied, laughing.

"What if I had dared you to wear girls clothes for two weeks?", Sam asked, trying to annoy him.

"Then I'd lend Carly all my clothes and wear them", Aaron answered sarcastically, "Then technically they're girls clothes cause they would belong to Carly"

"You're so irritating", Sasha laughed.

"Must be bad influence from a higher authority"

"That's blatantly me", Carly remarked from next to Spencer.

"Obviously my dear", Aaron laughed, before everyone laughed at the entire conversation.

_Dinner's going well already_, Sasha thought,_ tonight will only get better_.

**What you think? Review and let me know. Some pretty obvious names and references in here to Assassin's Creed, by calling it The Auditore, Ezio's surname, and the waiter called Rodriguez, the Spaniard. Next chapter might take a few days to get up as it'll be a bit longer, with a POV for Sasha, Sam, and Carly, and there will be Seddie, Spensha, and Carlon.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	45. iLove The Auditore

**Hey, sorry this took a while to get up, I got a bit bored writing but I'm in the mood again, so I should get the next chapter, iMeet... up tomorrow. Who do you think will come into the story? I'll give a hint, it's a she.**

**Zexar.**

"You know", Freddie told Sam as they laid back on their beds in their hotel room, "You haven't been normal tonight"

"What you saying?", Sam asked, turning to face him.  
"You've been more girly"

Freddie braced himself to be hit by Sam, as she always hated being referred to as girly, but she didn't retaliate physically, or mentally for that matter.

"I was, I guess it was the dress' fault"

Freddie laughed in reply, before putting his arm around her neck to pull her in closer to him, and Sam kissed him as they got closer, shocking Freddie a little as she was never usually so unlike Sam.

"What's wrong with you tonight?", Freddie questioned her, looking a little amused.

"I feel different", Sam shrugged, still like herself, just a little less hostile.

"I don't know if I like it", Freddie laughed, before explaining himself quickly as he saw Sam's expression, "I mean, sure I like it, it's just abnormal"

"That's what I think about you, abnormality is definitely your middle name", Sam smirked in reply.

"Abnormality? I am shocked", Freddie started, "You used a word longer than ten letters"

"Watch it dork", Sam warned, drawing back into her normal ways.

"Or what Puckett?", Freddie questioned, daring her to retaliate, but she surprisingly didn't.

"No kissing"

"Well that's no fair"

Sam smiled at him and kissed him passionately, laying on top of him they kissed.

* * *

"Tonight was good", Carly smiled from their double bed as Aaron put a film on, Big Fish.

"It was"

Aaron then jumped into the bed and put his arm around Carly as the film loaded up and played, making shadows dance around the room as the light flickered.

"I love you boy"

"I love you too little girl", Aaron smirked, making Carly rub her chin in a mocking way.

"Is that not illegal? To love a little girl"

"Technically", Aaron replied cheekily, "But who really cares?"

Aaron then winked at Carly and kissed her, putting an arm on her waist and one one her head as she did the same.

"You know, I actually want to watch this film", Carly told him.

"Well I'm content either way, so long as you're here"

"That's so cheesy"

"You love me for it"

They then grinned each other and kissed again, before looking back towards the television screen and watching the movie 'Big Fish'.

* * *

"Spencer", Sasha practically shouted, "Jesus Christ"

Spencer leapt back from the tap as it burst into flames, spitting molten metal outwards to where he was standing in his dressing gown.

"How does this keep happening?", Spencer yelled out as Sasha sprayed the tap with a fire extinguisher.

"What am I marrying?", Sasha laughed as she spun Spencer round and pulled him into a hug.

"Your superior pac-rat player", Spencer grinned, before being slapped playfully by Sasha.

"I call a rematch, you still got that thing?"

"Yeah, in Bushwell Plaza's basement"  
"You better get practicing then"

"Oh I will girl"

Spencer then picked Sasha up and put her over his shoulder as she laughed heavily, but then he released her over their bed and kissed her. As they broke apart Sasha laughed as did Spencer, until a knock on the door started a near silence. Having opened the door they saw Aaron and Carly in the hallway, looking a little annoyed, as well as being soaking wet.

"Why you so wet?", Spencer asked.

"Well what the hell happened to your water supply? It was diverted to ours and we both got soaked"

"You were both in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, we were doing our teeth"

"Bet that's not the only thing you were doing", Sasha remarked, making Aaron laugh, Carly blush, and Spencer look defensive.

"That's my sister", Spencer replied.

"Yeah, you're her brother and she knows we do it"

"Thank you so much for the mental images", Aaron commented, butting in.

Carly's blush turned into laughter, as did Spencer's defensiveness, but Sasha and Aaron seemed determined to embarrass each other, like the way children would try and best each other in little games.

"You won't win Sash", Aaron told her.

"I'm patient kid"

"Good job", Aaron replied as he and Carly left back for their room.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were both nearly asleep when Sam's mobile complained, vibrating madly as it screamed out the ring tone, 'Ego'.

"What?", Sam asked rudely, picking up the phone.

"Sam Puckett?"

"The one and only", Sam replied, "You are?"

"Detective Chambers, we've met previously"

"What's she done?"

"Sorry?", Chambers asked, confused about what she was asking.

"My mum, what's she done?"

"Oh, nothing Sam, it's about Aaron actually, he hasn't been answering his mobile"

"I don't follow"

"Is it possible for you to pass the phone over to Aaron?"

"Can you ring back in five minutes? Then I can, yeah"

"Okay, bye Sam"

Sam then hung up and smiled at Freddie, who got up with Sam to go with her to Aaron and Carly's room as he'd heard the entire conversation.

Knocking on their door Sam began to get impatient, but Aaron opened the door nonetheless, rubbing his eyes as if he'd just been woken up.

"What you want?", Aaron asked, a bit grouchy due to tiredness.

"Chambers wants you, he'll ring in a few minutes", Sam replied in her normal way, handing over her phone to Aaron, "Gimme the phone back tomorrow"

"Okay, cheers, see ya"

As Freddie and Sam returned to their room the phone rang, blasting out Sam's ring tone, making Carly stir in her sleep.

"Chambers?", Aaron asked as he answered the mobile.

"Hello Aaron"

"Should I be happy to hear your voice?", Aaron questioned, knowing Chambers would know what he meant as they'd always met in bad circumstances.

"Yes, for once", Chambers chuckled, "We've caught the three men that attacked you, and we're charging them tonight"

"That's great", Aaron grinned, extremely happy as the time caught his eye, "But don't you mean morning?"

"Morning?", Chambers asked before presumably checking the time, "Time really does fly in the force"

"I'll bet it does", Aaron replied.

"Anyway, sorry to have disturbed you, I will ring you in a few days regarding a formal identification of the men"

"Thank you Chambers", Aaron answered, before thinking about something, "By the way, what's your name? You've never mentioned"

"Jared, Jared Chambers"

"That's cool, see ya Jared", Aaron replied, hanging up the phone before collapsing back onto the bed next to Carly.

"Who was that?", Carly muttered from next to him.

"Chambers, I'll tell you why in the morning"

Carly then smiled tiredly at him before returning to her deep sleep, allowing Aaron his happiness in the darkness, for three reasons. One, he was laying next to Carly, two, his attackers were in a cell, and three, he felt at home with Carly, Spencer, Sasha, Freddie, and Sam much more than before.

**There it is, next chapter should be up tomorrow if I have the time. Just a little word on one hell of a man, well one hell of an inspirational man for me, probably the most influential person in the world as far as I'm concerned. Tupac. If you haven't heard any of his songs you really need to. Ghetto Gospel and Changes have some really strong lyrics, and despite the fact they're pretty old nothings really changed in the world. Either way, listen and love :) It will change your perspective on things that you may not even be concerned about.**

**See ya soon,**

**Zexar.**


	46. iMeet Melanie

"I can't believe Christmas is in a few weeks", Carly said to Aaron as they laid in her bed, the night after they returned from 'The Auditore'.  
"Christmas usually sucks for me", Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?"

"I grew up switching between carers, it was bad"

"I see", Carly began, "Well that'll change this year"

"Why's that?", Aaron asked sarcastically.

"Lets just say we're under the same roof as Spencer", Carly laughed, before kissing Aaron.

"I'm gunna have to sleep Carls, I'm tired"

"Yeah, same, see you tomorrow"

After a few seconds both of them were in a deep sleep, deep enough that a bomb could demolish the building and it wouldn't affect them.

_The golden beach is glowing with heat as I walk hand in hand with Carly towards the crystal clear waters of this mysterious land. This place is truly breathtaking, it's even stopped Sam and Freddie's bickering for more than ten minutes, surely a record. Spencer's being dragged into the water by Sasha, whose trying to pick him, failing as Spencer trips and takes them tumbling down into the sandy ground laughing. Seeing a fairly large, abandoned rowing boat, Freddie shouts over to me._

"_Lets take it out"_

"_Sure", I yell back, kissing Carly before running to the boat, picking up one of the oars that had seemingly been thrown from the boat at some point._

_Pushing the boat out into the gentle liquid the sun sparkles, shimmering off each molecule of water, making us squint until our eyes adjust._

The sound of a girl screaming in his and Carly's room made Aaron jump so much that he fell out the side of the bed as Carly and Sam laughed at his reaction.

"Why Sam?", Aaron asked, laughing as he raised to his feet.

"You wouldn't wake up"

Aaron then rubbed his eyes to wake up a little more, before Sam and Carly left for him to get changed, waiting downstairs with Spencer. Aaron changed into his pair of purple drainpipe jeans and a black top, before heading downstairs.

"Morning Aaron", Mrs Benson and Mrs Puckett said simultaneously.

"Hello, what the hell?", he said out-loud, rubbing his eyes as he saw multiple Sam's.

"Hey, I'm Melanie", one of the Sam's told him, hugging him.

Freddie then came into the apartment, looking in and seeing what Aaron had saw, a double Sam. He mumbled something that sounded to Aaron like 'one was deadly enough', then used the door for support.

"Freddie", Melanie squealed, running over to him to hug him, "Nice to see you again"

"Melanie?", Freddie questioned, his voice going deeper, "You exist?"

"Course she does dork", Sam commented, making Freddie's mouth open wide.

After twenty minutes of discussing everything, Mrs Benson finally took control of the situation having checked the time.

"So it's sorted, we better be off"

"Be good darling", Mrs Puckett told Melanie, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Bye mum", she replied.

"Have a good time both of you", Aaron and Carly told Sam and Freddie, "And have a good Christmas"

"You too"

Carly and Sam then hugged as Mrs Benson and Puckett ushered them out of the apartment, hurrying for their plane.

"I'd forgotten they were going to Milan today", Aaron stated, sitting down on the couch, "How come you didn't go Melanie?"

"I don't like the heat there, and I haven't been to Seattle in a while"

"That's fair enough", Aaron replied, getting up to get some food from the kitchen.

"Don't you dare eat them", Sasha warned Aaron from the kitchen table as he picked up a pack of two chocolate éclairs from the fridge.

"Alright, don't have a moody fit"

"I'll show you a moody fit", Sasha muttered, making Aaron chuckle.

"Bring it on"

Aaron then got a bowl of apple crunch cereal and put in half a pot of double cream, maple syrup, a little milk, and four pieces of pineapple.

"Do you ever have a _normal_ breakfast?", Carly asked him, laughing.

"Just you try it and you'll take it back"

"Not after last time", Carly pulled a sick face thinking about the last time he'd fed her his breakfast: wheat sticks, salt and vinegar crisps, sherbet, and whipped cream.

"That wasn't the greatest", Aaron laughed, taking a mouthful of his odd breakfast choice.

"I'll try some", Melanie inputted, taking his spoon and taking a big mouthful, "That is gorgeous"

"Take it", Aaron offered, giving the rest to her, "I don't like it"

Aaron then grabbed his purple electric guitar and turned to face Carly again, realizing he'd need the pick he'd given her.

"Carls, can I borrow the devil pick I gave you, I've lost mine"

"Sure, we'll be up in a few minutes"

Aaron then ran upstairs to the third floor studio and plugged his guitar into his amplifier and readying his wired microphone. He recreated the start of the song as the version he was covering didn't start with a guitar, 'Don't Stop Believing' by 'Glee'.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere", Aaron sang.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere", Carly sang, coming out of the elevator and grabbing the microphone as Melanie watched from behind. Aaron then abandoned the song and did a deep growling scream into the microphone, leading Carly into their song battles they frequently did.

"I traveled the way that you showed me, left all my sorrows behind, I'm living with rules you once told me, expecting myself to be fine", he screamed, playing the guitar piece as well whilst Carly decided on her piece.

"Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go, you need to have a sit down with your ego", Carly sang.

Carly then nodded at Melanie, signaling that it was time for her input as Carly knew exactly what Aaron was going to sing next.

"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, you could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in", all three of them sang loudly, all their voices complimentary of each other.

"How did you know that would be next?", Aaron asked Carly after they'd finished.

"If you ever stopped singing it, it would be a lot less obvious"

"Well I'm gunna go get some of Sasha's cake"

Aaron then left the studio, leaving Carly and Melanie alone to talk, which was needed as they hadn't spoken in months since she was there last, when Freddie was led to believe Melanie was a joke.

"Whats with Aaron and Sasha?", Melanie questioned.

"They're really close, like brother and sister really"

"They seem close, it must be nice for Spencer, that you and Aaron get on with Sasha"

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that"

"Thats why mum doesn't stay with men for long, as we tend to not like them, not that it matters to me"  
"Why not?"

"I'm at boarding school most of the time"

"Yeah, true", Carly replied as Aaron walked back in, a quarter of an éclair in his left hand.

"We better plan iCarly", Aaron told them both, "Oh and I'll do the tech stuff, I know how it all works"

"It's tomorrow isn't it?", Melanie asked, unsure of what days they did it.

"Yeah, then next week is the Christmas special"

"Aaron what did I tell you?", Sasha yelled from below, heavy footsteps heading for them.

"You didn't ask?"

"I forgot", Aaron laughed, before climbing up onto the beam above Carly and Melanie, hoping to be a little less visible than in the open.

"Where is that little worm", Sasha asked Carly and Melanie as she walked in, making Aaron laugh from above, ending his hidden advantage.

"I told you about eating my cakes", she looked up, pointing at Aaron.

_Great, an angry Sasha, a girly Sam, and no appetite, this day is so mixed already, and it's barely ten yet._

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day people (Is in England when I posted this). There is a preview for the sequel in there, with Aaron's dream of a beach. What do you think will be happening? Sam and Freddie won't be in the chapters now in person, but will be on the phone. Melanie and Gibby will be in it quite a lot, but no other new characters as far as planned.**

**Update will be soon,**

**Zexar.**


	47. iAsk Melanie

**Here is iAsk Melanie, and we're coming to an end with this story, only a few chapters left: iGo To The Mall, iPlay Truth Or Dare, and the finale. Then the sequel, unnamed at the moment, will start a few weeks afterwards when it's fully planned, as right now about 20 chapters are planned, out of 50 again most likely.**

**Zexar.**

"I'm so tired, Briggs better not whitter on", Aaron complained, slumped against his locker as Ms Briggs walked past, to Aaron's amusement when he noticed.

"Whitter on? Actually, Renelle, you can take the lesson if you're so against my lessons, we're doing social stereotypes"

"What the hell?"

"Do not take that tone, and don't be late"

Ms Briggs then walked off and Aaron banged his head on his locker as Carly laughed at what had happened. A new teacher, Barnes, came out of the staff room next to their lockers, and immediately bore down on Aaron.

"One more time and you're in detention", Barnes warned as Aaron's head made contact with the locker, "Right, I'll see you after school"

"I might just go home", Aaron commented, hugging Carly.

"No you won't", Carly began, hugging him back, "Where's Melanie gone?"

"To class, we better go too"

As Aaron finished speaking the bell went, so they both walked towards Ms Briggs class room, Aaron deeply regretting slagging Briggs off due to what he had to now do.

"To your dismay", Briggs began, "Renelle will be taking the lesson as he finds mine so dull"

A loud cheer would have come from Sam's seat had she been there, but as she wasn't the room stayed silent other than the loud sigh from Aaron as he stood in front of the class. Melanie, who was at the school so she wouldn't get bored on her own, put her hand up immediately, making Aaron groan as he began.

"Yeah Melanie?"

"What are we doing?"

"Social stereotypes, how interesting", Aaron stated sarcastically, "Lets start with old people"

A low mutter of apparent boredom spread like a fog through the room as he began to speak, but they still had a little hope for interest as it wasn't Briggs at the front of the room.

"Old people", Aaron began, staring at Briggs at the back of the room as he leaned against the white board, "Are close to death. They also get incredibly dull, smell like dust, and shrivel like a prune"

"That's it", Briggs shouted from the back of the room, pointing at Aaron with rage as she practically ran towards Aaron, "Get to the principals office"

As everyone looked amused and on the verge of laughing Aaron took a sniff in Briggs' direction and wrinkled his nose up and backing away.

"See what I mean"

"Get out", Briggs screamed as loud as she could, reaching new notes for human ears.

The classroom was drowned with laughter as Aaron left the room, heading for Franklin's office once again, taking the tally up to forty three times.

"What now?", Franklin asked as Aaron knocked and entered his office, "I heard Briggs scream, you must have really done it this time"

As if on cue Ms Briggs walked in, anger fuming off her like evaporating water as she pointed at Aaron, a stern, angry, hateful look on her face as she turned to Franklin.

"I've had the last straw with this boy", she yelled, "As a punishment I make him take the lesson, and he turns it into a mockery of me"

"It was not aimed at you Briggy", Aaron intervened.

"Shut up", Briggs yelled at him, her anger escalating until she looked ready to explode.

"Ms Briggs", Franklin shouted above her, standing to make himself seem like a more powerful authority, "You've been back for less than an hour and this is happening again. No matter what the students must be treated with respect, and you are failing to do so"

"I'm sorry Ted"

"Principal Franklin to you", he replied, sitting down again, "Both of you, back to class and I don't want any more of this total codswallop for the rest of the day, then we're into the holidays"

"Still on for tonights iCarly Ted?", Aaron asked as him and Briggs were leaving.

"Sure, I'll be round at eight", Franklin replied, smiling as they left.

_Twelve Hours Later_

"What was the point in today?", Aaron asked Carly and Melanie rhetorically as he knocked on Gibby's house door.

"There wasn't", Carly replied.

"Every school days worth it though", Melanie inputted, making Aaron laugh.

"You and Sam are so different"

"Hey guys", Gibby stated as he opened the door, "What up?"

"Wanna come to the Groovy Smoothie?", Carly asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah that's cool", he replied, leaving his house and closing the door behind him.

As they all sat down in the Groovy Smoothie, Melanie pulled out her mobile as her ring tone went off, reverberating 'Changes' through the room.

_I see no changes wake up in the morning and I ask myself,_

_Is life worth living should I blast myself?_

_I'm tired of being poor and even worse I'm black,_

_My stomach hurts so I'm looking for a purse to snatch_.

"What a song", Aaron said as Melanie answered the phone.

"Hello?", she asked in her girly Sam voice.  
"Yo sis", Sam replied from the other end.

"How's Milan?"

"It would be good if Freddie shut up about the heat for more than a few minutes"

Through the phone Aaron, Carly, and Melanie could hear Freddie complain about what Sam had said, but Sam carried on nevertheless.

"And Freddie's mum is obsessed with sun cream. How's Seattle?"

"You missed Briggs going crazy at Aaron", Carly replied, making Sam laugh.

"What he do?"

"I just said old people die, smell, bore everyone, and shrivel up, meaning her pretty much"

Sam laughed from the other end as did Freddie, before something obviously clicked and Freddie took the phone.

"Hey Aaron, well done with the cameras on iCarly"

"Cheers", Aaron replied.

"It was a good show, glad it can continue with our absence. Anyway, we'll have to go, mums calling. Adiós mis amigos"

Freddie then hung up and Melanie put her phone away in her pocket.

"Melanie, can I talk to you for a minute?", Aaron asked, getting up and standing outside the Groovy Smoothie.

"What you want?", she quizzed as she came next to him.

"What do I get Carly for Christmas?"

"Well, you could get..."

* * *

"Melanie's like a dream", Gibby wondered out loud.

"What?", Carly asked in disbelief.

"I said that out loud didn't I?", Gibby questioned Carly, to see her nod, "Well, Sam's hot but vicious, and well Melanie's hot but not vicious"

"I see, well, Melanie's staying at my apartment, you can stay tonight if you want, get to talk to her more"

"Thanks Carls", Gibby smiled, taking a big swig of his smoothie, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"No idea, maybe iCarly"

"Either of you want a pickle?", T-Bo asked them both, approaching with a stick of pickles.

"Sure", Gibby replied, pulling off a pickle in each hand as T-Bo walked off.

Aaron and Melanie came back in and resumed sitting in their places as they received a couple of odd looks from Carly and Gibby.

"Just festive stuff", Aaron replied in answer to their looks.

_Now I know exactly what to get for Carly, Melanie has given me the perfect idea for Carly. Now I just need to buy it._

**There, what you think? Please review I'd love some feedback and I can get chapters up quicker with the motivation :) Next chapter up tomorrow or day after.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	48. iGo To The Mall

**Hey, this chapter would have been up sooner, had it not been for a virus I had which refused to let me on the internet/delete it/end the process it was using. God I hate computers.**

**Anyway, here it is, full of surprises.**

**Zexar.**

"Last time we were here I was in the fountain", Aaron laughed, thinking about the dare Sam had given him less than an hour before he had been confronted by his aunt, Laurel Vincent.

"Why?", Melanie asked as Aaron and Carly laughed.

"Your sister dared me to dive in and sing"

"And you did it?"

"You can't know Sam well", Gibby remarked, "She'd have made him"

"She's not that bad", Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, she's like a cat, soft and cuddly", Carly continued, laughing too.

"Cats are vicious annoying runts though", Aaron replied to Carly, making her frown at him, "Okay, sorry, anyway, I'm gunna go to 'The Drainpipe Factory' and get some jeans"

"I'll come with you", Melanie told him, "I'll help with festive stuff"

Aaron and Melanie walked off towards 'The Drainpipe Factory' leaving Gibby and Carly to wonder the mall together until Aaron and Melanie were finished.

"What are they up to?", Gibby asked Carly.

"God knows", she replied, before walking off towards a bench.

"I have an idea for tonight", Carly told him, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare"

"I don't follow", Gibby frowned, completely unsure of what she meant.

Carly sighed and slapped her forehead lightly, laughing at Gibby's lack of thought about what anyone said.

"We can dare you and Melanie to do something"

"Oh I see, good idea, thanks Carls"

"No problem Gib"

_Walking through a dream, I see you_.

Carly quickly answered her phone as the display showed it was a withheld number, as she was curious who would have got her number that she didn't know.

"Carly Shay?", a familiar hardened voice of an officer asked her.

"Yeah, Detective Chambers?"  
"Yes, now Carly, I need to speak to you about a problem that has arisen", Chambers began, "But Aaron can't hear it, so is he around?"

"No he's with Melanie"

"Okay, we've had some developments with Aaron's attack, and we believe Missy Robinson had Aaron attacked with intent to kill"

"Missy? She wouldn't", Carly replied in disbelief, and despite knowing her childhood friend was vindictive, she refused to believe she was capable of coordinating a murder no matter how much sense it made.

"We traced a phone call the men received which was from the juvenile detention centre Missy attends, and according to the wardens she was using the phone at 0800 hours, precisely the time the men received the call"

"Why can't Aaron know"

"We have a second development Carly", Jared Chambers told her gravely.

"Something tells me this isn't good", Carly frowned, shifting her weight a little.

"Missy has escaped"

"What? How? You need to speak to Aaron about this"

"Carly, you are closer to him than anyone and he listens to you, can you speak to him about it? Tell him to be cautious"

"Okay, sure"

"Thank you Carly", Chambers sighed in relief, "We will have two surveillance officers outside your apartment at all times"

"Thanks Jared", Carly replied, using his first name which Aaron had told her as she hung up.

_Two Hours Later_

"Okay, we've got ten minutes and then we're live", Aaron told Carly, Gibby, and Melanie as he put down the expensive camera Freddie used to record iCarly.

"Can I have a quick word?", Carly asked him, "In private"

"Sure", Aaron replied, taking her hand and following her into the preparation room at the rooms rear.

"Aaron, Jared rung me earlier, with some news"

"I see where this is going", Aaron sighed, sitting down on a drum seat and looking back up at the girl in front of him, "Who organized my attack?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?", Carly asked, dumbstruck.

"Jared wouldn't ring you unless he wanted you to tell me"

"It was Missy Aaron"

"Missy? Holy shit", Aaron muttered, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"That's not it"

Aaron looked back up at Carly, looking fairly depressed anyway which made it harder to tell Aaron the worse side of the news she was delivering.

"She's escaped from juvie"

Five minutes after receiving the news Aaron left the rear preparation room looking more pale than he normally did as he picked up the camera and put it on the tripod for the first part of the show.

"What's wrong?", Melanie asked Aaron as he threw his jumper down a lot harder than he normally would.

"I'll talk about it later", he replied bluntly as Carly emerged from the preparation room, looking a little pale as well.

"We're live in five, four, three, two, one"

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly introduced, grinning into the camera.

"I'm Aaron", Aaron smiled, a little less enthusiastically as Carly.

"And I'm shirtless", Gibby shouted, ripping his shirt off and dumping it on the floor.

"As you know", Aaron began to say.

"Sam and Freddie are on holiday"

"So who is this exact copy of Sam you ask"

"We do too", Carly continued, before holding a fake microphone to Melanie's mouth, "Who are you?"

"Melanie Puckett, Samantha's twin sister"

"Oh my God", Carly, Aaron, and Gibby shouted out in fake shock, starting the show well.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Nice show", Melanie stated as they walked down to the first floor of Carly's apartment.

"Yeah it was", Aaron began to say as his phone rang, which he answered immediately, "Hola?"

"Aaron, I can't be long, can you meet me at the station?", Detective Jared Chambers asked him.

"Sure, why?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, can you be here in the next thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, course, see ya", Aaron finished, hanging up before running towards Spencer and Sasha's room.

"Knock knock", Aaron yelled as he opened their door to see them in bed, "Chambers just rang, and wants me to go to the station so can I have a lift please?"

"Sure", Sasha replied, "Give me a few minutes"

"I nearly busted you didn't I?", Aaron laughed as he backed from the door.

"Keep it a nearly", Sasha replied, making Aaron laugh again as he left the room completely.

"I shouldn't be that long", Aaron told Carly, pulling her into a hug, and then I'll meet you upstairs yeah?"

"Yeah. Gibby's staying as well so we'll all be up there"

"Okay", Aaron smiled as Sasha emerged from her and Spencer's room.

"Come on you runt", she told him as she opened the front door.

"I love you Carls", Aaron grinned, kissing Carly.

"I love you too"

Aaron then pulled away and left, heading quickly through the doorway, following Sasha down the stairs to her car in the car park.

"So why does Chambers want you to meet him?", Sasha asked Aaron as they drove towards the station.

"I don't know, he just wants me to meet him there in the next half hour"

"Isn't this guy getting a little too personal? For a cop I mean"

"Now you mention it, he sort of is, but he's been assigned to all my cases"

"Wait, how many cases have you been involved in?"  
"Three, when I was hit by a car, when I was taken to Seattle air port, and the attack"

"You really are a pain in the ass", Sasha laughed as they pulled up at the police station"

A female police officer with long red hair walked up to the side of the car with her gun holster undone and a cylindrical can of some kind in her hand.

"Aaron Renelle?", she asked as Aaron opened the door to get out.

"Yeah, Chambers told me to meet him here, he around?"

"Detective Chambers is on his way", the woman told Aaron as realization kicked in.

"Wait, you're M-"Aaron began to say before she hit him in the face with the metal cylinder, knocking him out cold.

"Aaron", Sasha shouted as she went to get out, but was sprayed by the can, knocking her out due to the gas she inhaled.

A white van pulled up just behind Sasha's car and two men got out, coming up alongside the female cop, laughing as they saw Aaron unconscious on the ground.

"Come on, lets get out of here before the Detective wakes up", the woman told the men.

"Wait, whose the woman?", the first man asked the woman.

"She's Sasha Striker, one of Aaron's carers"

"She's hot", the second man commented.

"Greg, Jay, concentrate"

"Sorry Robinson", they replied, before picking Aaron and Sasha up and dumping them in the back of the van.

Greg jumped inn the back with them and tied up their arms and legs so they wouldn't be able to try and get out the back when they woke up, and then joined the fake police woman, Missy Robinson, and Jay in the front of the van as the trio drove off, leaving Sasha's car behind with no trace of Aaron or Sasha.

"Vincent?", Greg asked as he picked up his ringing mobile phone.

"Give the phone to my daughter", Laurel Vincent ordered through the phone.

"We've got them mum"

"Them?", Vincent asked her daughter, Missy.

"Sasha Striker was with him, it was either Renelle and Striker, or neither"

"Very well, hurry here, the police will soon be on to us"

"We're forty minutes from the airport"

"Good. Don't you worry my wonderful child, Renelle will get what he deserves"

"I know", Missy grinned menacingly, before hanging up and leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes as they made the final stretch to Seattle air port.

**What in the world is happening? I wish I knew. I hadn't actually planned it to go this way so I'm definitely going to extend the story beyond what I was originally planning, but whether it will be 60, 70, 80, 90, or even 100 plus chapters, I do not know. Either way, we find out here Laurel Vincent was no sister of Roxanne Renelle, but in fact Missy Robinson's mother, both of whom wishing to kidnap Aaron Renelle. Poor old Sasha gets caught up in it, but some good may come of it. Next chapter is still iPlay Truth Or Dare, but chapter 50, originally iSpend Christmas With Carly, has changed to iAm Missing.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	49. iPlay Truth Or Dare

"_Anyone want any food?", Spencer asks as he emerges from his bedroom ten minutes after Aaron and Sasha left._

"_Yeah, thanks Spencer", I reply, "Can we get a pizza and some fries?"_

"_Sure, I'll get cooking", Spencer smiles in reply, heading for the freezer._

_Me, Melanie, and Gibby all sit down on the couch and switch the TV on, tuning onto 'The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air', Aaron's favorite show._

"_I would but I don't want your guests to get jealous", Will Smith says on the screen, making us all laugh as we kept watching the show._

"_Pizza's done", Spencer calls over to us, slicing it up and splitting it evenly onto three plates for us._

_As we take the pizza we all go upstairs, entering me and Aaron's bedroom to sit on our bed._

"_Who wants to play truth or dare?", Gibby asks as we start to eat the delicious pepperoni pizza._

"_Shouldn't we wait for Aaron?", Melanie asks, so I pick up my mobile and send him a text to see what he thinks._

_'_Aaron, we're going to play truth or dare, you want us to wait for you? Carls x._'_

_I send the text and sit back against the wall, eating the last of my pizza as do Gibby and Melanie. I can't help but feel something's wrong, but I can't put my finger on what that may be; maybe it's just because Aaron's not here, as he always normally is. Melanie seems to pick up on my differed mood and smiles a reassuring smile at me._

"_He won't be long", she tells me, but it's already been twenty minutes since he left._

"_Well he hasn't text back yet so we may as well just start without him", I tell them both, so Gibby shrugs and mutters something indistinguishable._

"_Gibby's in", Gibby tells us, making Melanie crack another smile._

_It's weird sitting here with Melanie and Gibby, it's just as if Sam's here until Melanie speaks or does anything due to their distinct differences despite their appearance. Gibby flips a coin for who starts out of me and Melanie, and it lands on heads, Melanie's turn._

"_Okay", she begins, thinking about what she's going to ask someone, "Carly, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare", I reply, hoping it's nothing bad, but it's Melanie so it'll be fine._

"_Sing Aaron's favorite part of his favorite song"_

_I know his favorite song, his true favorite song: something he's never told anyone other than me._

"_You're here, theres nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on", I sing out, fairly loudly and close to the proper tone of the song._

"_Wait", Gibby smirks, "'My Heart Will Go On' is Aaron's favorite song?"_

"_Yeah, why?", I ask him, unsure what he's getting at._

"_He seems more of an emo type"_

"_Oh he is, but he likes everything", I smile in reply, "Literally. It's not good"_

_Gibby and Melanie laugh as well, before I grab his pear pod touch which he uses for music and give a few examples._

"_I mean, who has ever heard of these", I ask, before listing them, "'A Hero A Fake', 'Swimming With Dolphins', 'Taking Back Sunday', 'Third Eye Blind'. The list goes on", I finish, making them laugh a little harder as we continue our game._

_My turn._

"_Gibby, truth or dare?", I ask him, a plan forming in my mind._

"_Truth"_

"_Do you find Melanie attractive?"_

"_Yeah", Gibby answers bluntly, causing Melanie to blush and look away a little._

"_Okay, Melanie, truth or dare?", Gibby asks her, giving me a few minutes to think._

_I'm starting to get a little worried about Aaron, it's be fifteen minutes since I text him and he normally replies within five, maybe I'll text Sasha._

_'_Hey Sash, where are you two? Carls x._'_

_Leaning back against the wall again I notice Melanie impersonating Sam extremely well, mostly due to her appearance, due to Gibby's dare, so I crack a smile, a smile that's a little fake._

One Hour Later

_Gibby and Melanie have really kicked off now, they've been kissing for the past minute, not that I mind, but nevertheless I slip out of the room to go and find Spencer. Reaching the base of the stairs I can see Spencer playing PAK-RAT, a game which brought him and Sasha together in the first place._

"_Spencer, if you start getting addicted again, I'll have it taken to the basement and get it locked up", I warn him as I come up to him from behind._

"_I'm not addicted", Spencer defends himself, pulling it out at the wall and putting his arm around me, "What's wrong sis?"_

"_I'm worried about Aaron and Sasha"_

"_Why?"_

"_Aaron hasn't text me back in quite a long time, and they've been out for ages"_

"_Don't worry Carls, they'll be back soon"_

* * *

"Jared, are you alright?", a male police officer asked Chambers as he opened a cell he'd been locked in.

"Missy Robinson was impersonating an officer, we need to find her"

The officer stammered a little before Chambers pushed past him and sprinted from the cell blocks, heading for the front of the station where he was supposed to meet Aaron. Running through the glass doors he took the stairs three at a time until he reached the sidewalk, to see a car he recognized from Bushwell Plaza. On closer inspection he saw the car belonged to Sasha Striker, Spencer's fiancé, but there was no sign of neither Aaron nor Sasha, apart from a few drops of red liquid.

"Blood", Chambers muttered, before radioing reinforcements to track them down as he ran towards his police cruiser.

* * *

One Hour Later

"_Spencer, I'm really worried now", I tell Spencer, hugging him whilst watching TV with him._

"_Me too kiddo", Spencer replies, not even bothering to shelter me from his own feelings now as he has for the past hour._

_A knock at the door makes us both jump a mile, but it doesn't seem as if it's going to be a good surprise. As Spencer opens the door and I see whose standing there I feel like I'm going to throw up._

"_Detective?", Spencer asks in a weird way, looking scared._

"_Can I come in?", Chambers asks him, before being lead in by Spencer._

"_What's happened?", I ask him, standing up next to Spencer._

"_First things first. Have Aaron or Sasha returned?"_

"_No, they've been gone for nearly two and a half hours", Spencer answers him._

_Chambers look as if he's seen a ghost which makes me feel terrified, terrified as I've never seen Jared Chambers look so upset._

"_Carly, Spencer", he begins to say, looking grave, "I am sorry to tell you that Aaron and Sasha are missing"_

"_What?", I scream before thinking about something, "They were coming to meet you"_

"_Missy Robinson knocked me out after the call, we can only presume she organized a kidnapping"_

"_My fiancé", Spencer muttered to himself, staring into space, "Sasha"_

_In what feels like hours my eyes fill with tears and they fall down my face like a waterfall, reaching my chin in seconds. Even Chambers, despite his police hardened face and emotional shield, is nearly failing to keep his composure as the news he's given strikes us hard, cutting deep. Spencer turns and grabs me, as much to satisfy his own need for comfort as mine._

"_I'm so sorry", Chambers tells us, muttering indistinguishably into his radio before leaving, leaving us alone to deal with our pain._


	50. iAm Missing

_Darkness. I feel as if I'm submerged in it as I slowly open my eyes, expecting the torturous face of Missy to fill my vision. An instinctive reaction makes me wiggle my toes and move my fingers, checking that I'm at least functional, even pulling myself into a sitting position is easy, as if nothing has happened since Missy knocked me out. Feeling around the ground with my hands, my fingers knock into a soft, skin-like texture._

"_Sasha?", I ask weakly, my voice not attuned to speaking properly, resulting in a harsh, ragged noise._

_Whatever part of her body I'm holding stirs slightly under my touch, before returning to its previous, unmoving state._

"_Sasha?", I question louder, a little less croaky then before._

_This time she pulls whatever I'm holding from my grasp, quickly coming into consciousness and scrambling in silent desperation._

"_Sasha it's Aaron", I say a little more assertively, wondering why she's acting strangely._

_She sounds as if she's trying to speak and coughs violently, so I drag myself over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, grateful I didn't miss in the near-pitch black light._

"_Where are we?", she asks me, sounding terrified and completely disorientated._

"_I don't know, I only woke up a few minutes ago"_

_A small light ignites in the corner, illuminating the small gloomy room around the two of us. Two prisoners._

"_Well are you okay?", she questions again, looking a little worried in the low light._

"_Yeah, are you?"_

"_I think so, yeah", Sasha tells me, rubbing her eyes to adjust quicker to the light levels, "Missy did this"_

_A few memories come flooding back into my brain and show me Missy hitting me from a third person perspective, before spraying Sasha in the face to knock her out as well. Missy did this._

"_Where are we?", I shout out, starting to feel a little claustrophobic, the walls crushing down to haunt me._

"_Aaron, calm down", Sasha tells me, pulling me into the warm comfort of her arms._

"_How warming", a familiar female voice states from a barred window in what looks like a door from across the room, "Mother and son"_

_Whose voice is that? Alarm bells are ringing loudly in my ears, blaring a million different names into my brain until they settle for the most frequent. Laurel Vincent.  
"Laurel?", I hear a voice call out, before realizing it's Sasha.  
"Yes mummy?", Laurel mocks, using what I said a few weeks back as an insult, to little effect._

"_Mummy? I'm not his mother", Sasha replies, knowing exactly what Laurel's saying._

"_Yes, quite, who would want to be the mother of such an obnoxious child?"_

"_Aaron is as good as my son, and I'm extremely proud of him", Sasha defends me, making me blush a little, something I never normally do._

"_Disillusioned piece of sh-", Laurel says, before being cut off as she slams a metal sheet over the bars._

"_You know what Sasha?", I start to say, thinking about her defence of me, "I wish you were my mum, you're perfect"_

_In the low light I see her eyes well up in fresh tears, tears speaking hundreds of words in each falling droplet._

"_Thank you Aaron", she replies through her tears of joy, pulling me into a tight hug which I return._

_Having broken the embrace we both lay back, laying next to each other as time passes us by, slowly, too slowly for words. All we can do is wait until our captives decide to pay us some attention, but whether or not we'll want their attention, I'm not sure, though I highly doubt we will appreciate the slightest attentive notion._

"_I'm sorry Sasha", I tell her, barely audible as more than a whisper._

"_Why?", she asks, clearly a little confused at my random apology, nearly two hours since we last passed words._

"_All this"_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_Sasha, I made an enemy out of Missy, and Laurel, you were dragged into this as you were a witness, I'm sure of it"_

"_I'm glad I'm with you, I wouldn't want you to go through this on your own", she smiles at me, clearly being completely honest with me,_

"_But Carly and Spencer must be devastated, at least you would be there for Carly"_

"_Aaron, we've always been closer than I have with Carly", Sasha starts to tell me kindly, "And she's got Spencer"_

"_I promise you Sash, I will get us back to them, whatever it takes", I promise her, holding out my little finger to signal a 'pinkie promise'._

_Sasha grabs my little finger with hers weakly, grappling it as we shake as best we can in our slight weakness._

_After what feels like hours I turn to Sasha, still laying on my back just turning my head so I can speak to her easily._

"_I wonder how long we were unconscious"_

_Seemingly instantaneously after I spoke, large red lettering just like on an alarm clock suddenly appears on the wall, showing the time as well as time since our capture, but that can't be right. No. It can't be._

"_Forty three hours?", Sasha mutters out-loud, verbally expressing what I was thinking._

"_We've been gone nearly two days", I start to say, barely audible, but apparently loud enough as Sasha turns to listen, "Carly and Spencer are going to be worried out of their minds"_

"_They'll pull through", Sasha smiles comfortingly again, soothing my thoughts a little as a loud bang outside puts me on edge._

_Light spills carelessly into the room as the locked door opens and a fairly short figure walks in, silhouetted due to the bright light behind them. As my eyes adjust to the new light intensity I enter a rage, the figure being a red haired teenager who got us here._

"_Missy Robinson", I state in an angry way, making her smile coldly as she raises a gun and takes aim at my face._

"_NO", Sasha screams as she throws herself in front of me, protecting from what she sees as an imminent gun shot._

_Instead of pulling the trigger Missy laughs in a daemonic way, mocking our vulnerability as she stands tall above us holding all the strings._

"_You will pay for planting that peach Renelle", she says venomously, trying to inject her poison into me._

"_What peach?", I ask, trying to keep my slight crime from Sasha._

"_The Madagascan peach, Renelle, the reason I was arrested", she glares at me, once again trying to break through my defence with her words._

"_And you think that was me?", I nearly shout back, desperately trying to defend what I did, though I technically didn't plant it in her bag._

"_I know it was you"_

"_What's she talking about Aaron?", Sasha asks me, looking confused and scared at having a gun pointed at her, but who wouldn't be scared?_

"_Oh allow me", Missy smiles calmly, "This piece of scum planted a Madagascan peach in my bag, and subsequently tipped off the police"_

"_Well did you?", Sasha asks me, making me smile mockingly at Missy._

"_No", I reply honestly, as I didn't technically do it, "I tipped off the police, yes, but I didn't plant it, I gave it to her"_

"_Gave it to me?", Missy questions, looking as confused as I would expect._

"_I told you I had the CD with our song from music, and you told me to put it in your bag, so I did, but I'd left the peach in the same bag the CD was in, so I didn't really plant it"_

_To this Missy pushes Sasha away from me and hits the side of my skull with the pistol, throwing a random assortment of stars and shapes in front of my eyes as I collapse to the floor, entering the dream world of unconsciousness._


	51. iBreak The News

Waking to a bright morning sun was difficult for Carly and Spencer, reality bringing their pain back unintentionally with the opening of their eyes. Carly, sleeping on the couch, woke up and rolled over as she always did to find herself falling to the floor, making her smile a little.

"Hey Carls", Spencer said from the kitchen, smiling weakly as he had done for the past three mornings.

"Morning"

"Sam and Freddie get back today, I phoned Mrs Benson and Puckett and they're coming back early so Freddie and Sam will be here for you"

"Do Freddie and Sam know?"

"No, they thought it best they heard it from us", Spencer told Carly, who looked a little puzzled but smiled in reply nevertheless, "Has Melanie come back yet?"

"She's still with Gibby, she'll be back later", Carly began, "I'm going to go for a shower"

Spencer sighed as Carly walked up the stairs, and sprung forward hopefully as the door knocked, wishing desperately it was Aaron and Sasha.

Jared Chambers smiled warmly as Spencer opened the door, looking a little disappointed but Chambers could understand why.

"How you holding up?", he asked, following Spencer into the Shay apartment.

"Not bad considering", Spencer replied, shrugging as he sat down next to Chambers.

"What about Carly?"

"I'm worried about her, she doesn't seem herself at all"

"She should be better when Freddie and Sam return, they're due back today yes?"

"In three hours"

"Good, I'll drop by a little later then", Chambers smiled, before letting himself out as Spencer switched the TV on.

_Five Hours Later_

"Sam, get it off me", Freddie shouted from outside the Shay apartment door, alerting Spencer to their presence.

Another higher pitched scream from Freddie made Spencer chuckle a little, especially when he heard Sam's laughter.

"What did you do that for?"

"Spiders don't like cola cans hitting them"

"Neither does my face", Freddie complained before falling a little more silent as more foot steps echoed through the hallway.

"Young love is funny isn't it Marissa?", Mrs Puckett asked Mrs Benson.

"Young love?", Mrs Benson asked in reply, starting off another small bickering wave as Puckett and Benson clashed half-heartedly as they entered the Benson apartment.

"Hey Spencer", Sam smiled as she opened the door to the Shay apartment.

"Hey guys, how was your holiday?", Spencer asked them, trying to act normally.

"It was good", Freddie replied, "Shame we had to come back early but at least we'll be here with you, Carly, Aaron, and Sasha for Christmas"

Freddie then looked a little puzzled, as did Sam, as they glanced around the room, looking for a sign of the other three.

"Where are they?", Sam asked him, to see a slightly grim look cross over Spencer's face.

"Carly's upstairs", Spencer told them both, "Carly, Freddie and Sam are here", Spencer yelled up to Carly, to hear her muffled footsteps come down the stairs.

"Hey guys", Carly grinned, forgetting about Aaron and Sasha for a minute, embracing her two friends.

"Hey", Freddie and Sam both smiled as well, hugging Carly.

"How was Europe?"

"Those people smell funny", Sam replied bluntly, making Carly and Freddie laugh, "Are Aaron and Spencer here?"

Carly immediately shut down a little, standing more rigid and much more tense than five seconds before when she'd almost returned to her normal self.

"No, they're not", Spencer replied for her, getting up and standing at the back of the couch.

"They couldn't even be here for our return?", Sam laughed, before seeing the hurt look on Carly and Spencer's faces, "Wait, what's happened?"

Spencer put a hand on Sam's shoulder as well as Freddie's and looked upset as he dwelt on what had and still was happening.

"We don't know where they are", Carly told them both after Spencer failed to after about five seconds.

"What as in they've gone out randomly?", Freddie asked.

"No", Spencer started to say, "A few days ago they went to the police station, to see Chambers"

"Chambers was knocked out by Missy, and they believe Missy took Aaron and Sasha"

Sam and Freddie both looked in deep shock as they took in what Carly had said, but not wanting to believe what she'd said.

"Missy? Why?", Freddie asked, feeling quite calm despite everything.

"Chambers told us that Missy coordinated the attack on Aaron, and he thinks Missy was only aiming to kidnap Aaron, but Sasha was in the wrong place at the wrong time", Spencer continued for Carly.

"Why would Missy do this?", Sam questioned out loud after what felt like hours to them all.

"Missy thinks Aaron planted that Madagascan peach"

"Did he?"

"I don't know, I asked him but he never said anything", Carly answered Freddie.

"What a legend if he did", Sam muttered, making them all laugh despite the circumstances.

* * *

"They took it well", Carly smiled at Spencer after Sam and Freddie left the Shay apartment.

"Yeah, I'm glad"

"Are you okay Spencer?", Carly asked him, knowing he wasn't but just wanting to hear him reassure her.

"As much as I can be", he smiled back, causing Carly to smile as well.

"They'll be back soon", Carly told Spencer matter-of-factly, trying to make Spencer feel better as he had done to her.

Carly and Spencer immediately jumped back from where they were standing as the front door was pushed open fairly violently, but they settled down when they noticed who was there. Nevertheless, the look on Detective Jared Chambers' face said enough to make them worried a little, but he looked more exhilarated than upset, which reassured them.

"There's been a development, come with me, quickly", Chambers nearly shouted as he left the doorway quickly, heading downwards.

Grabbing their coats and putting on their shoes, Carly and Spencer darted from their apartment, locking the door and heading straight down towards the car park, where they found Chambers in his police cruiser, waiting patiently whilst tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"What's happened?", Spencer asked frantically as he and Carly strapped themselves into the rear seats.

"A phone signal, in Lincoln Nebraska", Chambers began to say, "Aaron Renelle's phone signal"

"What does that mean?", Carly practically shouted as she allowed herself to become overcome with hope.

"That Aaron has activated his mobile, and we managed to track it", Chambers replied excitedly, allowing his police composure to evaporate completely.

"So we know where he and Sasha are?"

"Precisely", Chambers grinned, as did Spencer and Carly as they drove off towards Seattle airport.


	52. iReunite

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow, but I've got to do a system restore before I can write any more, so I will get a chapter up asap.**

**Zexar.**

_Waking to the cold dark room has got no easier over the time me and Sasha have been here, and I doubt it will get easier. Yet, as I open my eyes from my torturous dreams I feel hopeful, hopeful for no apparent reason. Sasha is still asleep, probably fallen subject to one of her relentless dreams, but I best leave her or she'll be tired all day or night, whatever time it is. Neither Missy nor Laurel have bothered speaking to us again, only making contact to give us our one meal and one drink every day at about the same time. So it comes as a surprise when lights creeps into the room and a red haired figure walks in, gun held high in preparation for any tricks either of us may pull._

"_Get up Renelle", she orders me, so I oblige, purely because of the gun, "Follow me, and don't try anything"_

_Obediently I follow her out of the room and down the corridor, heading straight towards a large wooden door which seems as if it leads to a large room._

"_Where are we?", I ask Missy, knowing she won't answer but hopeful nonetheless._

"_Nebraska, not that it matters, in the dungeon of a building my mother owns"_

"_Your mother?"_

"_You may know her as Laurel Vincent"_

_Shock decides to stay absent as I stare back into Missy's eyes, searching for deception to no success._

"_That scheming bitch", I remark, earning a slap as Missy continues walking._

"_That scheming bitch", a familiar voice reverberates from behind me as the door shuts with a loud bang, "Is holding all the cards"_

_A sharp pain to the back of my head knocks me forward, but I regain my balance and stand firm, turning to face the vindictive face of Laurel Vincent._

"_And you would do well to respect me", Laurel finishes, looking a little cheery._

"_I suppose you want me to beg", I state, trying not to come across too hostile._

"_No Renelle", she begins to say before fumbling in her large jacket pocket, "I want you dead"_

_She pulls out a pistol and holds it up to my head, so I hold my hands out forward to show I'm not going to try anything, making her laugh as she lowers the gun._

"_But not yet", she finalizes, placing the gun into a holster on her jeans._

_After a few minutes of silence Laurel laugh slightly at random, not showing any sign of what she's laughing at until she speaks._

"_Not one for fashion are you kid?"_

"_What?", I ask her, wondering if she's really talking to me._

"_Who else would I be talking to?"_

"_Fine one to talk about fashion", I mutter to myself, apparently too loud as I receive a hard punch to the face from Laurel._

"_Emo trash", she retorts, kicking my left knee hard enough to knock me down._

_When I'm down she kicks me a few more times, delivering a hard kick to my chest and a punishing smash to the face, nearly breaking my nose._

"_Next time you get a bullet through your hand", Laurel yells, kicking me one last time in the chest, forcing all the air from my lungs._

_She then pulls me to my feet and her eyes narrow as they bear into mine, straight into my soul._

"_Missy, get him back to his cell"_

_Out of nowhere Missy pushes her pistol's nuzzle into my back, pushing to make me move, so I start walking back down the corridor to where Sasha is waiting. As she opens the door I quickly move into the room, before being spun around by the arm by Missy._

"_Don't get comfortable, we'll be back soon", she spits out venomously, with a hint of fear mixed in._

_She then twists the gun in her hand and looks as if she's going to give me the gun, but then raises it and hits across the side of the face, knocking me backwards into the room, where I fall down next to a stirring Sasha. As the door slams shut Sasha wakes up and sits bolt upright within a second of her opening her eyes, a mixture of shock and tiredness visible on her gentle face. Remembering a conversation I had with Freddie a few months ago I laugh a little, taking Sasha by surprise as she obviously doesn't expect me to be like it._

"Freddie, is Sasha Striker the woman how played PAC-RAT against Spencer ages ago?", Aaron asked Freddie as he looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah, why?", Freddie replied, looking a little puzzled.

"And Spencer's dating her?"

"Yeah"

"She's fit", Aaron exclaimed, making Freddie laugh.

"That's true"

"_Aaron, are you okay?" Sasha asks me, bringing my thoughts back to the present._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine"_

"_You don't look it", Sasha sympathizes, frowning slightly._

"_They just knocked me around a bit, I'm fine", I smile, but she doesn't seem convinced, "I promise you, airhead"_

"_At the friendly jibe she seems to calm down, leaning back up against the wall, closing her eyes as I follow her lead. A quick thought shoots into my body like a lethal injection, so I grab Sasha's shoulders and shake her awake._

"_What?", she asks in a fairly snappy way, obviously as she's tired._

"_I've remembered something"_

_Lifting my jumper a bit I put my hand down the side of the purple skinny jeans I'm wearing and dig deep into an inside pocket where I'd left my mobile, and to my joy I feel the familiar cold metal of the device in my hand as I pull it out._

"_Those rejects didn't take it", I mutter to myself as I turn it on, the picture of my and Carly filling the screen._

_With a few touches on the screen my pear phone is ringing the personal number of Detective Jared Chambers, and a grin fills me face as I hear his voice.  
"Jared, trace this number, I'll leave the call intact and in a hidden position", I tell him, before turning the volume down completely as I place it in the corner of the room._

_I then pick up a fairly sharp rock and stretch out the fabric of the jeans and cut away one of the pockets, giving me a fairly large piece of fabric to place over the pear phone._

"_Carly's gunna be so pissed", I semi-laugh as I turn back to Sasha._

"_Why?", she asks, a puzzled look on her face._

"_These are hers", I reply, laughing as I sit back next to Sasha and closing my eyes, "They'll be here soon, just you wait"_

* * *

"How much longer detective?", Carly asked impatiently from the backseat of Jared Chambers' police cruiser.  
"About five hours if we can keep up this speed"

"Five hours? That's ridiculous"

"It would be much longer if we flew", Jared told her whilst making eye contact through the mirror.

"Try and stay calm Carls", Spencer began to say, "I know it's hard"

Jared pulled quickly into a gas station, breaking heavily as he pulled alongside the pump, getting out and running to fill up the car. Without paying he jumped back into the car, turning the sirens on full blast and driving off, ignoring the loud knocking on the window from the stations angry owner.

"You didn't pay?", Carly asked, looking a little shocked.  
"We'll get a ticket sent to the station with the bill, I'll pay for it then", Jared started, "Theres more important things at hand"

After about an hour of silence in the police cruiser, Carly and Spencer became restless, clearly uneasy about the silence so he switched on the radio, filling the car with music.

_I can finally see that you're right there beside me,_

_I am not my own,_

_For I have been made new,_

_Please don't let me go,_

_I desperately need you._

"Can you change it Jared?", Carly asked him, so he switched the station to a more cheery song.

An unfamiliar tune filled the car but nevertheless Carly and Spencer felt better having something to occupy them, and though they still had four hours until they hit the Nebraska border, some time would at least pass. Carly's phone rang loudly, making her jump, but she answered it when she saw it was Freddie Benson calling her.

"Hey Freddie"

"Where the heck have you gone?", he asked, sounding a little worried.

"We're on our way to Nebraska-", Carly started to say before being interrupted.

"Why Nebraska?"

"Jared came, they've had a signal from Aaron's phone"  
"That's great, ring me-", Freddie said before the call cuts out, causing Carly to curse under her breath.

_I hope we get there soon_, Carly thought, _I just hope we get there before anything bad happens_.


	53. iRisk My Life

**Sorry for the delays, but I've had no internet access whatsoever since my last update, so here's my weeks work regarding writing in the next few updates. This is about twice as long so sort of like iOffer.**

**Zex.**

Missy Robinson and Laurel Vincent both sat in their Nebraska home, no more than two floors above Aaron Renelle and Sasha Striker. They were watching TV, a past time Laurel neither despised nor liked, but just did it to pass time. Fondling her unloaded pistol, Missy looked and felt agitated, but Laurel just put it down to her daughters fear of being caught.

"Mum, what happens if we're caught?", Missy asked her, confirming her thoughts.

"We shoot and ask questions later"

"So we kill the cops?"

"If it comes down to it, then we skip the country"

A loud clattering sound from two floors below made them jump to their feet, both loading their pistols as they rushed out the door, mother in front of daughter.

"God damn make me", Aaron yelled at the family butler as he tried to make Aaron take his food.

Taking Aaron literally, the butler pushed the metal tray with slightly moldy food into Aaron's hands, with disastrous effects as the boy backhanded the tray out the butlers hand and punched him square in the face, causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Starve then", Laurel shouted at Aaron, intervening with her gun pointed to his face until she slid the metal sheet over the small window in the cell door, locking it with a padlock before she walked off.

* * *

"_Jared's had an hour to trace the call, I'm going to ring Carly", I tell Sasha as Laurel closes the metal cover of our cell, intervening the disagreement between the butler and I._

"_Okay", Sasha replies simply, not bothering to open her eyes as we speak._

_Pressing the familiar number keys for Carly's mobile I breathe a large breath in anticipation of speaking to my girl. After about six seconds of the ring time she picks up, sending my heart rate racing as until the call cuts out, giving me the mechanical voice of the T-Mobile service, followed by a continuous high-pitched drone._

* * *

"That was weird", Carly muttered to herself as her phone cut the call to Freddie.

"What was?", Spencer asked from in front of her, apparently hearing what she'd said despite the low volume of her voice.

"I was talking to Freddie, and then I got an incoming call and it cut out, and the battery's dead"

"You can use mine if you want", Spencer told her, giving her his phone so she could ring Freddie back.

* * *

_Fear kicks in as Laurel opens the cell door wide with Missy at her side, both of them holding a side arm, both of which I doubt capable of murder, but I wouldn't put anything past them, especially considering where we are now._

"_Missy, bring them through, I'll get the tools ready", Laurel tell her daughter, who looks a little anxious._

_Laurel then walks off, leaving Missy up against us both: two defenseless prisoners. I don't like the sounds of that. Sasha seems intent on getting out the cell quickly despite what they're planning for us, but Missy must misinterpret Sasha's movement as she springs forward suddenly and hits Sasha, knocking her to her knees in a quick move._

"_No", I say as loud as my weakened voice can._

"_Thought you could disarm me did you?", Missy asks Sasha, holding the gun to her forehead as her finger tenses on the trigger._

_One shot ends her life._

"_No", I shout again, louder this time as I move forward towards my captor._

_Missy looks worried and backs away from Sasha a little, but reacts much too slow as I lunge forward, putting myself in front of a defenseless Sasha as I grab a hold of Missy's gun. In a struggle for the pistol me and Missy end up on the floor, rolling viciously as we try to prise each others fingers from the weapon. Pulling myself up to my feet I yank Missy up, before releasing the gun, surprising her. Thankful that the distraction worked, I grab one of Missy's arms and her neck, and spin her around, before driving her head into the concrete wall, knocking her out cold as blood trickles from a large gash on her forehead._

"_Bitch", I mutter as I release her, picking the pistol up from the side of her unconscious body._

"_Sasha", I state, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking slightly, "Are you okay?"_

_She opens her closed eyelids and looks into my eyes, before smiling and rising to her feet, looking a little more normal than she had a few minutes before._

"_Yeah, thanks nub", she replies, smiling as she kisses my cheek.  
"Ah thanks for that, love", I laugh, feeling a lot better having got Sasha back to normal._

"_Is she dead?", Sasha asks me in the least caring tone I've ever heard her use._

"_Nah, but her pulse is slightly weaker than it should be", I tell her grimly, before nearly laughing as Sasha shrugs and moves off towards the door._

* * *

"What do you see in him?", Sam asked Melanie teasingly as they talked for the first time in hours.

"He's cute", Melanie replied, shrugging her shoulders in a 'Melanie' way.

"He's a Gibby"

Sam and Melanie were both in the Shay kitchen, Sam eating her way through four packs of bacon, and Melanie chewing an apple. Freddie, however, was setting up the iCarly studio, preparing himself and the equipment for the iCarly Christmas show, but kept getting distracted.

"What's up Fredweird?", Sam asked as she abandoned Melanie and came through the iCarly doors.

"I can't help but think about what could happen to Aaron and Sasha"

"They'll be fine", Sam replied, pulling him into a hug.  
"Are you like a cross between Sam and Melanie? Kind yet Samish"

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sam asked him, looking menacingly at Freddie as he backed away a little.

"That you're acting girly again, like in the hotel", Freddie told her quickly, as if his courage of actually saying that to Sam forced the words out in an uncontrolled rush.

He braced himself for pain as he closed his eyes shut tight, but the only thing he felt was Sam's lips on his.

"I love you Puckett", Freddie muttered into her ear as they broke apart.

"You know, if someone told me last year I'd be saying this then I don't know what I'd have done to them, but I love you too"

* * *

_Unsure what direction to take, me and Sasha linger outside our cell, waiting for a small sign of life somewhere to signal where to go, but thus far we've had no luck. Sasha has my mobile in her pocket as I'm holding the black pistol, so I won't get distracted by any vibration._

"_Where the hell do we go?", I whisper to Sasha, sighing in relief and fear as a small light to our right signals out new direction._

"_What is taking that girl so long?", the source of my fear asks herself quite loudly, before fully pushing open a door and illuminating the corridor we're in._

_Laurel Vincent raises her gun and fires as we come into her view, but Sasha pulls me out of her line of sight less than a second before Laurel fired, saving my life. As bullets bounce of the stone walls we dive behind a sturdy pillar, keeping us safe from Vincent's bullets._

"_Come out with you're hands up, now", she screams down to us, her words yielding her no results._

"_Give me the gun", Sasha whispers in my ear, "I'll try and get a disarming shot at her"_

_Reluctantly I give Sasha the pistol, before taking a look around the corner as Sasha tries to get a shot, to no avail. After a few long seconds three gunshots go off, three cylinders of death flying, well, floating through the air despite the laws of gravity. One bullet slams into the wall inches to the left of Laurel's shoulder, sending sharp pieces of stone into Laurel's arm and neck, whereas a second bullet penetrates into the pillar, doing no damage. To my horror Sasha screams out, dropping the gun as she falls backwards into me, clutching her right elbow with her left hand. In a wave of fury I rest Sasha down with her back to the pillar, before I pick up the gun and run across the corridor, two bullets sent flying from my gun towards the demon of a woman ahead._

"_Aaron get down", I hear Sasha shout as I fire the shots but I can only hope my bullets hit Laurel so she doesn't have time to take a shot at me._

_A second piercing scream fills the corridor, followed by the sound of metal on stone as the two bullets make contact, one tearing through her left knee, and one blowing a hole in her right shoulder._

"_We need to get out of here", Sasha yells, moving over to me as quick as she can._

_Exchanging no words me and Sasha run past the possible dead body of Laurel Vincent as we leave, but I'm sure I saw her chest raise so maybe she's still alive. Nevertheless me and Sasha are out of the large building after another two minutes, barely acknowledging the building's a large mansion as we climb into the unlocked Rolls Royce in the driveway. Clearly the two women who held us captive were planning on leaving._

"_We did it", I breathe out quietly as Sasha starts driving us off, one handed due to her injury._

"_And we even got an automatic, which is lucky", Sasha replies grinning wildly as we leave the mansion in the distance behind us._

"_I wonder what Laurel meant by tools"_

"_I saw a few hack saws and pointed screwdrivers on the way out"_

_An involuntary shiver shoots down my spine as I think about what could have happened if we hadn't gained control of the situation._

"_Wait, what's this?", I ask myself as my foot comes into contact with a large briefcase under the dashboard._

_Opening it I laugh out loud, not believing our luck, so I turn to face Sasha and kiss her on the cheek, returning the favor._

"_Ah thanks for that, love", Sasha laughs quoting me as she sees the cash in the case, "How much is there?", she asks, quite serious compared to her normal self._

"_About ten grand", I mutter, not believing what I'm seeing as shock starts to settle down a little, until I look in the back seats, "Sash, theres like ten more of these in the back"_

"_Oh my God", she states in shock, nearly swerving as her concentration is taken off the deserted road._

* * *

"Detective Chambers", a womans voice boomed through Chambers' car's radio, "We've had some developments on the phone signal"  
"Go on", Chambers replied, unsure whether or not it would be good or bad.

"It's on the move, heading away from a large mansion where they were originally"  
"Okay, thanks Sarge, can you patch the signal through to my tracker?"  
"Sure thing Jared"

"What's going on?", Spencer asked Chambers.

"Well either Aaron and Sasha have escaped, or they're being moved", he began, before noticing the extremely hopeful expressions of his friends, "But I would expect it's the latter, please don't get your hopes up"  
"When will we get there then?", Carly quizzed, bored out of her mind.  
"In about half an hour"

* * *

"_Carly's phone must be dead", I tell Sasha after I try her number at least three times, "I'll try Spencer's"_

"_Good luck", Sasha laughs, her normal personality returning amazingly fast since we left our prison, "He never takes it with him"_

_Nevertheless I dial Spencer's number and wait through the series of beeps and rings that occur before a click signals an answer, sending my heart rate up._

"_Hello?", Freddie Benson asks, clearly asking for Spencer for some reason, "This is Freddie, Spencer isn't her right now but-"_

"_Freddie", I practically shout through the phone, "Where are they?"_

"_Aaron? Are you okay we've been worried"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

"_Good, they're on the way to find you, something about Chambers finding a signal"_

"_Cheers, I'll ring later when we find them"_

_With that I hang up, looking to Sasha next to me as she glances at me, a questioning expression changing her face a little._

"_Chambers got the phone signal, they're on the way to us"_

"_Where though?"_

"_I don't know, but if they're coming we should wait at the end of this road when we get there, it's been dead straight for like fifteen minutes"_

"_There's a car up ahead", Sasha speaks aloud, squinting to see more detail, "It looks black and white with something on the roof, lights I think"_

"_It must be them", I shout, my heart rate soaring higher and higher as Sasha pulls over._

_Feeling extremely happy I pull Sasha into a hug, and we hold onto each other tightly for at least a minute, both of our eyes shedding a weeks worth of torment._

"_You know what kid, you're more like a brother"  
"Yeah, you too, well sister", I grin as the police cruiser pulls up in front of us, about twenty meters ahead._

_A tall, short haired man steps out the drivers seat, gazing across with his warm stare, and a second, taller, long haired man steps from the passenger seat. A long black haired girl emerges from behind Spencer Shay as they both sprint towards us, the both of us totally dumbstruck and frozen literally less than an inch apart. However as Carly Shay grows nearer and nearer a smiles breaks my frozen features, causing me to move towards her, arms spread wide as she bounds into my arms, nearly knocking me to the floor. Her gentle lips press against mine in an unusual ferocity, making me grin as we pull apart, a grin that hasn't marked my features in at least a week._

"_The next time you tell me you won't be long I'm going to beat you up", Carly shouts at me, clearly happy to see me but the pain of the last week catching up on her._

"_I'm sorry Carls", I reply, not sure why but feeling as if I should be apologizing._

"_Don't be sorry, I love you"_

"_I love you too", I tell her, grinning as we hold each other._

_Taking a quick look over to Spencer and Sasha I can see they're doing much the same, and it's only no I notice how bad me and Sasha must look. Sasha's hair is sticking out everywhere, tangled beyond anything with dirt mixed in, and her face is covered in dust and dirt, and I can only presume I look just as bad or worse. We must look like a couple of tramps._

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear", I whisper in her ear, glancing up to Chambers, where he's standing at the cruisers doors, watching the scene ahead of him with a grin spread wide across his face._

**What you think? Please let me review and let know :)**

**Zexar.**


	54. iGive Evidence

After an hour-long helicopter ride from hell, everyone arrived safely back at the Seattle police station, where Chambers had Aaron and Sasha processed and ready for individual questioning.

"How are you feeling?", Jared Chambers asked Sasha Striker as he went into her interviewing room having finished Aaron's interview.

"A little sick but okay thanks", she replied, her face full of color as it always normally was.

"Good, now, we need to ask some questions about what happened between the time you left your apartment with Aaron up until the moment we found you"

"Okay, go ahead"

Chambers pressed the record button on the tape recorder that was at the wall-edge of the table, and gave a few details to the tape like the time and date.

"Okay, Sasha, what happened when you arrived at the station on the day of your disappearance?"

"Missy Robinson was disguised as a police officer and knocked Aaron out, then sprayed me with something that made me fall asleep, I don't know what else happened until I woke up with Aaron in our cell"

"What happened then?"

"A woman who had previously claimed to be Aaron's aunt came in and Missy too a little while after, with a gun"

"Did she do anything with it?"

"She pointed it at Aaron's face. Laurel and Missy would always have a gun pointed at us when they brought our meal each day, if you could call it a meal"

"So you were fed a little?"

"Once a day, yeah, but the food was off and sometimes moldy, so we wouldn't eat for the day. As for the water, it wasn't even clear, it had a green tinge but we had to drink it or we'd dehydrate"

"Okay", Jared nodded, writing a few notes on a piece of lined paper in front of him, "Lets skip to a few hours ago, how did you escape from the mansion?"

"It all happened quickly", Sasha began to say, replaying what happened in her mind for a few seconds before carrying on, "Aaron hadn't eaten for two days as his food was disgusting, and he got angry with a butler, and ended up punching him in the face. Missy came in with a gun to take us to a separate chamber and obviously thought I was trying to escape when I moved towards her"

Sasha paused for a few seconds, thinking about what could have happened if Aaron hadn't intervened, or if he hadn't been successful at disarming her.

"I had the gun to my forehead and Aaron intervened, struggling with Missy for the gun. Aaron released his hold on it and in the second Missy hesitated he slammed her head-first into the wall, knocking her unconscious"

"What did he do with the gun?", Chambers asked an emotional Sasha.

"He picked it up and we left the cell, straight towards Laurel"

"Was she possessing her gun?"

"Yes, and she shot at us when we were behind cover", Sasha started, taking another deep breath, "I took the gun but I was shot in the elbow so Aaron took the gun and ran out of the cover, hitting Laurel twice, but she was alive when we left"

"Okay, thank you Sasha"

Jared Chambers then wrapped up the interview from the tape and left the room, telling Sasha he was going to go and find Aaron.

After ten minutes the door to Sasha's interview room opened again, and the boy she'd spent the past week with walked in, still dirty and grimy, but exactly what she'd gotten used to. She stood as the officers left the room, and hugged Aaron, both of them standing there for a while until Aaron pulled away, heading for a chair.

"I thought we'd just go home and it would be like normal", Aaron laughed, in surprisingly high spirits.

"We will be soon love, they can't hold us here much longer"

"I'm pretty screwed", Aaron smiled nearly painfully, "I assaulted one person, and shot another. Both could be dead"

"If they were dead they'd have mentioned it kid, don't worry, nothing will happen"

"I hope you're right"

"I wish Carly and Spencer didn't have to see us how we are now", Sasha sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Why?"

"We're filthy for starters"

Aaron laughed at how Sasha thought, before slouching in his chair and smiling at her.

"I doubt they even noticed"

The interview door opened quite forcibly as Detective Jared Chambers walked in, flanked by another officer who looked like a war veteran.

"Aaron Renelle, Sasha Striker, you're free to go, neither of you will be charged for anything you did to escape", he smiled warmly, his mouth spreading into a grin as he saw the delight on their worn faces, "We'll get you home now"

Chambers left the room and headed for the exit, leading the way for Aaron and Sasha until they reached his police cruiser.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you two", he apologized as the three of them entered the vehicle.

"Why? It wasn't your fault", Sasha told him.

"I was responsible for allowing Missy anywhere near you. It was my fault she was able to kidnap you", Chambers started, speaking as if he'd thought the words over in his mind whilst he'd been searching for them, "Missy was easily able to knock me unconscious with a chemical spray, the same that was used on you Sasha"

"Seriously Jared, it's not your fault, and besides, we're back now, unharmed", Aaron intervened, smiling at Chambers.

"Thank you for not blaming me, now, wheres the festive spirit in this neighborhood?", he asked, more to himself than to Aaron or Sasha.

"Why what day is it?", Aaron and Sasha asked simultaneously.

"Christmas Eve, and might I add, it's a miracle we got you back", he began, "Carly, Spencer, and all your friends have been convinced you were going to miss Christmas"

"Holy crow", Aaron muttered.

Jared Chambers pulled up as close as he could to Bushwell Plaza and went to get out the car when Aaron and Sasha stopped him.  
"I want to make sure you get back safe", he told them.

"We can manage", Sasha laughed, before getting more serious, "We can never thank you enough for what you've done today"

"Thanks Jared, Merry Christmas", Aaron grinned, smiling at Sasha as she linked arms with him.

_They're like a couple_, Jared thought to himself, _Or brother and sister_.

Quite surprisingly to Aaron and Sasha, Lewbert had bothered to put some decorations around the lobby, and even greeted them with a less harsh tone of voice.

"Welcome back", he sort of grumbled.

"Cheers Lewb", they both replied, smiling at him as they entered the elevator.

When Aaron and Sasha walked into the Shay apartment, it was as if an emotional explosion racked the whole building as a cheer echoed down into the foundations of the building. Everyone was in the apartment: Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Melanie, Mrs Puckett, Mrs Benson, Shelby, and everyone else they knew.

"Welcome back", everyone roared as Aaron and Sasha merged into the small crowd in front of them, heading for their partners, Carly and Spencer respectively.

"I've missed you girl", Aaron told Carly, pulling her into a tight hug, unwilling to let go until Carly pushed him back a little.

"I've missed you too boy", she smiled, before wrinkling her nose a little, "You look like you need a shower", she laughed, before he headed up the stairs and she noticed the jeans he was wearing, and the rip at the pocket and one of the legs.

"My jeans", she shouted, before Aaron turned to face her angry expression, so he laughed and ran up the stairs with her in tow.

"I'm sorry", he laughed as she leaped on him, knocking him over onto the bed, "I'll replace them"

"I should be angry, but I can't be with you", she grinned, kissing him before getting off and heading for the stairs, "Come down after you've showered and changed"

After about twenty minutes, Aaron climbed back down the stairs in a fresh pair of black drainpipes and a purple shirt, with his long black hair straight, to see Sasha had cleaned up and changed too.

"It's been weird without you", Sam smiled as she came in front of him, "It's been uneventful to say the least"

She then laughed and hugged him, glad to have one of her best friends home unharmed.

"It's been weird not having a daemonic beast around too", Aaron said back mischievously.

"Good to have you back", Freddie smiled as Aaron pulled him into a hug, before Freddie moved on and other people greeted him again.

_Two Hours Later_

"This feels good", Aaron said as he laid next to Carly in their bed, "Neither me nor Sasha have slept in a bed for a while, just a stone floor"

"Glad you like it", Carly smiled, wrapping her arms around his stomach as they drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Shay"

"I didn't think I'd hear you say that this year", Carly grinned, kissing Aaron before resting her eyelids, drifting off to sleep next to a wide awake, alert Aaron.

As Carly slept next to him, Aaron was unable to sleep, but after an hour and a half he was finally overcome by the wave of darkness that sleep brings, and he joined Carly in a peaceful dream.


	55. iSpend Christmas With My Family

**Sorry, fanfiction hasn't let me update past few days but here it is.**

**Zexar.**

As Carly woke up on Christmas day, she immediately thought she'd been dreaming about Aaron and Sasha coming back as she was alone in the bed, but then she saw her ripped purple jeans on the floor to reassure he she hadn't dreamed it. Climbing out of bed she pulled on some blue jeans and a red top before walking downstairs, to see Aaron standing in the kitchen with a bowl of bran flakes in his hands.

"Merry Christmas", Aaron smiled at her as she came into his view.

"You too", she grinned back, before looking surprised, "You've changed and straightened your hair already?"

"Yeah, why?", he asked, a little taken back by her question.

"It's Christmas"  
Aaron shrugged in reply, before wolfing down a few mouthfuls of cereal, clearly not that bothered about it even being Christmas.

"Christmas is no big thing for me", Aaron stated, putting an empty bowl in the sink.  
"You've never had it with Spencer, something bad always happens. It's cool though", Carly smiled back, putting her arms around his waist as she moved forward towards him.

"You irritating man", Sasha shouted from her and Spencer's bedroom, emerging from the door.

"I'm sorry", he replied, nearly laughing as he came from the room as well, tailed by thousands of bubbles.

"Hey you two", Sasha and Spencer greeted Aaron and Carly, "Merry Christmas"

"You too", Carly and Aaron smiled in reply.

"And guess what I didn't do Carls", Spencer smiled smugly.

"What?"

"I didn't set the presets on fire this year", he told Carly proudly.

"You've been a good influence on him", Carly smiled at Sasha, making her laugh.

"How long have you been up?", Carly asked Aaron as they sat on the couch, out of earshot of Spencer and Sasha.

"Erm I'm not sure, when did you go to sleep?"

"About one"  
"Well I got to sleep at about half two then, so I woke up at half three"

"You had an hour? Go back up", Carly told him, noticing the black rings under his eyes.

"I'm not tired, seriously", he smiled, kissing her as he rose to his feet, heading for a cupboard at the base of the stairs.

"Melanie helped me get this", Aaron told Carly as he turned to face her, smiling with the box's he was holding, "Well, one of them"

"That's what you two were up to", Carly laughed, kissing Aaron when he gave the two presents to her.

"Get a room", Sasha remarked from the kitchen, her arm around Spencer's waist.

"We've got one thanks", Aaron replied, pulling a face at Sasha which she did back.

"Immature", Spencer told Sasha, picking her up and putting her on his shoulder as he walked over to where the previous years metal tree stood, "Here's your present Striker", he said, putting a laughing Sasha down and giving a badly wrapped present to her.

"Thanks", she replied, kissing him before laughing, "You nearly wrapped it as bad as Aaron's"

"Hey, no wrapping hate", Carly intervened, giving Aaron a present as Sasha gave Spencer his.

Carly unwrapped the first, soft, and smalled package, before ripping back the paper and pulling a pair of purple drainpipe jeans. Carly laughed as she put the jeans down, before smiling at Aaron.

"How did you know?", Carly asked him.

"It was just luck as I'd been wearing yours quite a bit, turns out you need them now", Aaron smiled, unwrapping his first from Carly, exactly the same purple jeans.

Aaron and Carly both laughed, kissing as they thanked each other whilst Sasha and Spencer opened their presents for each other. Carly then took the larger package and started to open the black and white wrapping paper, to reveal a brown box with the word FRAGILE written on it.

"What's in here?", Carly asked Aaron.

"Just open it", Aaron replied, indicating the box.

Carly ripped off a few pieces of tape keeping the box sealed, to reveal a glass-work model of her, him, Freddie, Sam, Spencer, and Sasha with each respective couple holding each other around the waist or shoulders, with the 'iWeb Awards' trophy in front of them all at the base.

"It's beautiful", Carly grinned, hugging Aaron tightly, "It must have cost you a fortune"

"Nah not really, plus, it'll look good in the studio"

"You got me another one?", Carly asked, kind of shocked as he handed her a fairly large, thick envelope.

"Well that ones more for all of us", Aaron replied, leaning back against the wall as Carly opened the envelope, pulling out three pairs of tickets.

"Plane tickets?", she questioned, "Jesus Aaron, these _did_ cost you a fortune"

"Well I got that money a while back and it'll be good, they're to Gatwick in England, then we can go anywhere in England from there"

"I love you", Carly smiled, kissing him again as Spencer and Sasha joined them both.

"Who wants breakfast?", Spencer asked, spreading his arms wide for no apparent reason.

"Sure", everyone replied, following him into the kitchen where he got bacon, eggs, and sausages from the fridge to cook.

Picking up his pear phone, Aaron dialed in a number he'd grown to learn easily, mostly due to his seemingly constant association with the man he was calling.

"Hey Jared", Aaron said down the phone, "Merry Christmas"

"You too Aaron", he replied from the other end.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it, I'm sure we'll talk again soon", Aaron told him, saying goodbye as he hung up.

As Aaron turned back to the kitchen he screamed in shock as the smoke alarm blared due to the large fire spewing smoke from the sink, as Spencer had somehow spilt some oil which was now aflame.

"How does this happen?", Spencer yelled, running to get the fire extinguisher.

"Put it out, put it out", Carly screamed repeatedly, running over to me as Sasha grabbed a melon.

"Why did you put the fire alarm up there?", Sasha asked as she threw the melon at it, shutting it up.

After a few more seconds Spencer had the fire out, and was leaning backwards panting, clearly out of breath.

"Breakfast can wait", Spencer told everyone, clearing up the fried oil in the slightly blackened sink.

As the door knocked Carly ran over to answer it, to see Sam, Freddie, and Gibby in the doorway, holding each others hands.

"Merry Christmas guys", Carly smiled, hugging the three of them.

"You too", they replied before turning to Aaron, Spencer, and Sasha, "Merry Christmas"

"Let's get to it", Aaron stated, taking Carly's hand and leading them all up the stairs to the iCarly studio, "Me and Gibby will go and get sorted"

Aaron and Gibby then went into the preparation room to get into their outfit, a large black and brown reindeer, which was attached to a sleigh with a large sack full of fake Christmas presents.

"This is ridiculous", Gibby complained as he got into the rear end.  
"I know", Aaron chuckled in reply, waiting for the signal, an air horn which Sam would press into Freddie's ear, a part of the show he didn't know about.

Waiting patiently Aaron and Gibby finally heard the air horn, followed by a pained scream from Freddie, something Sam seemed to find amusing.

"Look, Santa's reindeer are here", Carly said in fake shock, holding her hands on her cheeks.

"Bit late nubs", Sam retorted, kicking the reindeer's, and subsequently Aaron's, head.

In response to Sam's unplanned move, Aaron stumbled and nearly fell, but he tripped Gibby slightly, causing the both of them to tumble down to the ground, attached by the suit but completely unable to move.

"Sam you killed it", Carly screamed at her, obviously faking due to a jokey tone in her voice.  
"Ah it was useless", Sam replied, before picking up a baseball bat from behind her and holding it near the 'reindeer' on the ground, "How about we beat it with this bat?"

"No Sam, that's cruel"

"Fine", Sam replied, dropping the bat onto Aaron, where it hit his stomach, "And that's it for this show"  
"Merry Christmas all of you", Carly finished.

"And we're clear", Freddie finalized, putting his camera down.

Carly and Freddie then went over to the 'reindeer' on the floor and unzipped the middle, allowing Aaron and Gibby to move out of the suit. Gibby got out quickly, looking red from the heat inside the costume, but Aaron remained still, looking in pain.

"What's up?", Carly asked him, crouching.

"Sam kicked me in the face then dropped her baseball bat on my stomach"

"Sam!", Carly stated at her, making Sam smirk.

"Oops", Sam smiled, lifting her shoulders.

_Christmas has been awesome this year_, Aaron thought as he laid in bed wide awake as Carly slept next to him, _the best I've ever had_.

**iMeet The New Girl** **should be up tomorrow, and then after that, iWorry About Sasha.**

**Zexar.**


	56. iMeet The New Girl

_One Week Later_

For the second time since Aaron had rung Franklin to say he was going to be attending school half an hour before, his phone rang, this time Detective Chambers.

"For Christ sake", Aaron muttered as he answered, "Chambers, I'm going whether you advise it or not", he said angrily down the pear phone.

"It's too soon", Chambers pleaded, "Just one week, please"

"No, I'm going _today_"

"Just consider-"

"One more word and I'm hanging up", Aaron interrupted, hearing nothing in reply, "Thank you, now bye"

"Bye"

Aaron then hung up and put his pear phone in his purple jeans and left his and Carly's room, heading down to the first floor where Carly was waiting for him.

"Let's go", Aaron said in a Liverpudlian accent without thinking, before saying it again like normal.

"What?", Carly laughed.

"It's just nothing", Aaron replied.

"What was with the accent?"  
"I lived in Liverpool at one point, sorta picked up the accent", he replied again, putting his bag on his right shoulder.

"Liverpool?", she asked as they left the apartment, walking down the stairs to the lobby.

"City in England, I think I lived there for two years"

"How many places have you lived?"

"Well, I was born in Canterbury, moved to Ireland when my parents died, then back to England in Tidworth, Catterick, Canterbury, Liverpool, Manchester, Derbyshire, Bristol, and Worthing, so twelve times if you include moving from John's house to here"

"That must have sucked", Carly remarked, gripping his hand as they walked out the lobby.

"Nah it was alright, never settled though"

After fifteen minutes Aaron and Carly arrived Ridgeway High, to see Principal Ted Franklin waiting outside the main entrance. Aaron shook his head in annoyance as he approached Franklin, but Carly noticed and squeezed his hand so he didn't say anything he would regret.

"Chambers rang didn't he", Aaron stated, not even bothering to ask.

"He thinks you should be at home, and so do I"

"Is that me dismissed?"

"Would you go if I told you to?", Franklin asked him, a stern look on his face.

"No"

"Well then", Franklin replied, before stroking his chin slightly, "This is not my doing, but you've been assigned as a new girls buddy", he told Aaron.

"Oh great", Aaron replied, sighing as he heard a door slam and loud music playing through earphones from behind him.

_Helpless, my eyes are bleeding from the fear thats inside,_

_You sealed your demise when you took what was mine._

"Nice song", he said, turning to face a brown haired girl behind him, wearing a pair of black drainpipes and a mens purple jumper, with black and white stripy fingerless gloves.

"This is Felicity", Franklin introduced her.

"Hey", she smiled, shaking Aaron's hand as well as Carly's.

"Okay, leave you guys to it", Franklin smiled, walking into the school building as the bell rang.

"Better get to class", Carly smiled, turning to Aaron, "I'll see you at lunch"

"Yeah, see ya", Aaron replied, kissing her as she walked off to her science class.

"Right, where we going?", Felicity asked Aaron, walking into the building.

"You're in my English class, it's on the top floor"

"To be blunt, you're the English kid from the news yeah? The kidnapped one?", Felicity questioned, seeming to ignore his previous reply.

"Yeah, why?", Aaron replied, confused.

"Did you not only get back a week ago?"

"Yeah, let me guess, too soon to be back here?"

"Nah I was gunna say good on you, not listening to the fuzz"

"That's what Carls said, you're from England I take it?"

"How can you tell?"

"The way you speak, kind of a London accent"

"You pick up on things well. What's with your eyes?"

"Oh, Sam dared me to wear it for a few weeks, it's kinda stuck, anyway, here we are"

"Oh, Mr Renelle, how nice of you to drop in whenever you like", the substitute teacher, Veban, who clearly didn't like him from his music lesson, told him.

"Sorry I was enjoying my freedom", Aaron replied bluntly, silencing Veban immediately.

"And you must be Felicity Marsh"

"Yes miss", Felicity replied, seeming innocent as Aaron sat down in his usual spot at the back.

"Okay, take the seat next to Renelle, God save your soul"

"I heard that", Aaron said loudly at the back, before muttering, "Bitch"

"What's her deal?", Felicity asked Aaron.  
"She's a sub, I wasn't completely cooperative in the last lesson I had with her"

"Ears are for listening Renelle, not your mouth", Veban shouted from the front, making him groan and slouch in his chair, writing notes on descriptive writing.

_Two Hours Later_

"Who's the chick?", Sam asked Carly as they saw Aaron and Felicity walking along the corridor.

"Felicity, Aaron's been made her buddy for the day"

"Hey Carls", Aaron shouted out, running towards her and kissing her as they met, "Hey Sam, where's Freddie?"

"The kids sick", Sam replied, looking a little happy about it.  
"What did you-", Aaron began to ask, before his phone rang.

_No I don't wanna be in love anymore,_

_Cause I don't wanna lost you._

_These memories used to mean everything to me._

"Jesus Christ Chambers, I'm-", Aaron starting shouting, before being cut off.

"Aaron, can you come home? I'm worried about Sasha", Spencer told him.

"Yeah sure, I'll be twenty minutes max"

"Thanks"

With that, Aaron hung up and put his bag in his locker, not bothering to take anything out as he didn't have anything he'd need in it.

"Sorry, Spencer wants me to go back", Aaron told Carly, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's fine", she replied, "I'll see you soon"

As Aaron left the school he played music through his pear phone, blasting My Chemical Romance into his ears when a hand on his shoulder scared the life out of him.

"Ditching school?", Felicity's now-familiar voice asked him.

"Nah, I need to be home"

"Fair enough, nice music", she added, hearing the tune of Helena through his earphones.

"They're awesome", Aaron started, "Anyway, see you tomorrow", he smiled as he walked up towards Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah, see ya", she smiled back, heading off towards the school again.

"Hey Sasha", Aaron said as he walked into the Shay apartment.

"Hey kid, what you doing back?"  
"I guess school was a bad idea", Aaron semi-lied back.

_Sure, school was alright_, Aaron's thoughts told him, _But I should have stayed home for Sasha at least. I hope I can make Sasha feel a bit more safe, but I expect it'll take more than my company to make her feel better, so hopefully Spencer gets back soon._


	57. iWorry About Sasha

"_Spencer's really worried about her", Carly tells me as we lay down on her bed._

"_She doesn't seem right", I reply, turning to lay on my side to face her._

"_And I'm worried about you"_

"_Me? Why?", I ask her, a little confused._

"_You went through the same ordeal, and I know what you're like", Carly begins to say, pausing to read my expression, "You're hiding it from everyone, from me"_

"_In truth Carls, every time I close my eyes all I can see is Sasha, terrified beyond anything. It killed me to see her like that, and if she feels anything like I do I feel for her, but I hide it in the hope it passes, but it doesn't", I spill to Carly, breaking down in confession, "And I know it was all my fault"_

"_Don't say that, don't ever say that", Carly whispers in my ear, "It wasn't your fault"_

"_If I hadn't done what I did to Missy, she wouldn't have come for us, I put Sasha through all that and I've been trying to forgive myself but I can't"_

"_Aaron", Carly smiles, holding onto me, "They did what they did because they're twisted people"_

"_What does that make me then?", I nearly shout, tears falling thick and fast from my eyes, "How can you see through my mask anyway?", I ask, controlling myself more._

"_You think I hadn't noticed you've been different since you came back?"_

"_Well, yeah, I hoped"_

"_I've noticed, especially around Sasha"_

"_It's harder around her"_

_Carly doesn't reply, but just kisses me and smiles, trying to lighten my mood but she can't, no one can._

"_Do you mind if I go up to the roof for a bit? Just to think", I ask her, to receive a nod in reply, so I smile at her and leave, still dressed in my purple jeans and black hoody._

_Climbing up the fire escape to the rooftop I can't help but thinking of Sasha, and how odd she's been acting, particularly in the past few days, but it comes as a surprise when I see her sitting on a chair as if waiting for me._

"_Can't sleep?", I ask her, sitting down next to her._

"_It's not the first night in the past week"_

"_Me too", I reply, before seeing how she seems a little protective of herself, but more than just herself if that even makes sense._

"_What's up?", Sasha asks me.  
"I can't shake the feeling everything was my fault"_

"_It wasn't", Sasha replies, smiling, acting like normal, "As I told you, I'm glad I was there with you so you weren't alone"_

"_Thanks", I smile in reply, before frowning slightly, "But how can we get over it all?"_

"_I don't know if we can"_

"_I wish I could show I'm not over it, but I can't help but hide it"_

_After a few minutes of silent thought, Sasha looks at me, fresh tears forming in her eyes as they meet mine, searching into me._

"_Aaron, I've got a secret, and I need to lift the burden", she tells me, more serious than anything she's ever said before._

"_I'll listen"_

_She looks in emotional pain, as if she really needs to tell someone, but when it actually comes to speaking the words she's thinking her brain freezes, refusing to allow them to pass her lips. Though as she speaks the two words it shocks me, but whether I'm happy for her I am not sure, but judging by the look on her face I don't think I should be._

"_I'm pregnant"_

_My jaw drops slightly as she tells me, but I quickly form a reply so she doesn't feel any worse due to my silence._

"_Congratulations", I grin, rubbing her shoulder as a few tears fall from her eyes._

"_What's to congratulate?", she replies, but I don't know if it's a rhetorical question or not._

"_You're pregnant Sash, you and Spencer are having a baby", I reply anyway, but draw my own conclusion by her new tears, "Spencer doesn't know", I state, not even bothering to ask._

"_I can't tell him, like I can't have this baby"_

"_What? Why?"  
"I'm not ready to be a mother", she nearly shouts at me, "I just can't"_

"_You need to tell Spencer at least", I attempt to persuade her, failing._

"_No, I want to get rid of it", Sasha starts saying, "But I can't do it alone"_

_She looks at me with pleading eyes, and within a few seconds it clicks in my mind what she's asking, but I can't do it, I won't._

"_No, no"_

"_Please Aaron, for me"_

"_How can I? I'll feel as though I'm betraying Spencer, Carly"_

"_I don't want them to find out, I don't want them to go through this too"_

_It makes sense what she's saying, and if she doesn't want the baby one hundred percent then I should respect her wishes, even if every rational piece of my body is screaming against my thoughts._

"_I'm not happy about it, but okay, I'll come with you", I tell her, before receiving a tight hug from my sisterly figure, "Though Sasha, what if you never get this chance again, with Spencer"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Say Spencer found out, what if he wouldn't listen, and ended it with you"_

"_He won't find out, only me and you know"_

"_I'm just giving what ifs Sash", I tell her, smiling grimly, "I wouldn't betray your trust"_

"_Can we get it over with tomorrow?"_

"_Sure", I reply, smiling at her as I think something through, "It takes two sessions right, so two days?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Why don't we go to 'The Auditore'? There's a clinic just around the corner from there, and I'll just tell Spencer it'll help us get over everything if we can be alone for a day or so, to think and talk about it all"_

"_Okay, yeah, one more thing, I'll understand if you say no"_

"_What is it?", I ask her, surely it can't be worse than all this._

"_Can you pose as the father?"_

"_I'll think about it Sash, anyway, I'm getting tired, I'll see you in the morning, then we can go"_

_Walking back down the fire escape I wonder what I'm getting into; by helping Sasha I'm betraying Spencer, and by not betraying Spencer, I'd be betraying Sasha. What a mess. I still think Sasha needs to talk to him about it, maybe Spencer would want the baby, maybe he wouldn't, but at least he would have a part in his child's future._

_Carly wouldn't be happy to not know too, but I know she'd see Sasha's point the way I have; if she's not going to have the baby, why let everyone know about it when all it will bring is sadness. By sparing Spencer and Carly's pain, she's sacrificing ours, but we're already bathing in out own sorrow so what difference would it make? Like adding a drop to a bathtub. Individually it means nothing, but enough insignificant drops cause the water to overflow, snapping the restraint of our brains._

_Climbing into bed I don't wake Carls, leaving her to sleep peacefully until morning, taking the sleep for granted. If only I could get a full nights sleep, a sleep for more than four hours at a time. My phone buzzes twice on the bedside table to I pick it up, to see a text from a woman I spoke to mere minutes before._

_'_Thanks for helping, you're a star. Sasha_'_

_Smiling, I drift off to sleep, allowing darkness to fall over me, enfolding me in it's grasp as I leave the conscious world for once._


	58. iSupport Sasha

**Thanks for both the reviews I received, they gave me the motivation to get this finished. I've replied to the reviews by PM, which I'll do from now on to make it easier :)**

**Zexar.**

"_We'll be back tomorrow evening", I smile at Carly, hugging her tightly as I know exactly what she's thinking, "And I know what happened last time me and Sasha went out alone, but like you said, that only happened because Missy and Laurel are twisted people, and they're locked up now, we'll be fine"_

"_I know you will", Carly replies, "It just feels like deja vu"_

"_I know, but I promise you, we will be back tomorrow"_

_Kissing Carly for the last time I let go of her, before turning to follow Sasha out the door, saying bye to Spencer as I leave._

_Getting into Sasha's car I smile at her, reassuringly more than anything, reassuring her that I'm here for her, no matter what she decides, even if it's got nothing to do with me._

"_I really appreciate this, kid", she tells me as we drive past the mall._

"_You know air head, I ain't a kid", I reply, tongue in cheek._

"_You are to me", she grins back, putting her foot down more._

_Resting my head on the window I think about what we're doing, and how I feel as if I should tell Spencer, but if I do Sasha will hate me? But what if Spencer finds out we kept it from him? He'd hate us both. What's worse?_

"_What times your appointment?", I ask Sasha._

_She's already told me but I can't remember, I think it was sometime between eleven and three, which isn't really a great help._

"_Half twelve, do you listen?", she replies, laughing._

"_Yeah, you know I'm forgetful"_

"_True that", she tells me, before clearly thinking about something, and I can guess what, "Have you decided yet?"_

_Got it in one._

"_I haven't, not at all", I reply honestly to see Sasha's mood drop, "Which is probably good as I've just decided without thinking, I will pose as the father, there's no reason why I can't"_

"_You're right, you aren't a kid anymore", she smiles, "Thanks"_

_Pulling into the grand building of 'The Auditore' I notice much more about it's appearance than before, as I never properly looked at it during the stay. It's black brickwork stretches up towards the sky, looking as clean and new as the day it was erected I imagine. In between the black bricks, the concrete looks as if it's holding a golden coloration, giving the building an extremely expensive look. The red drapes on the restaurant windows on the ground floor fit perfectly, covering the glass completely until night-time, when they're opened to reveal glistening glass and metals in the low light. Red curtains on every window on the building follow the same theme, keeping the building organized with color, service, and anything else you could want. Getting out of the car me and Sasha walk slowly up to the front doors, glass trimmed with gold. Pulling on the large, heavy handle we enter the sacred building, heading straight for the lobby where we check in, receiving the keys for our rooms._

"_We should probably go", I tell Sasha, looking at the time, two minutes past twelve._

"_Yeah, let's go then"_

_Walking back out the doors the world seems a little brighter than before, but after a few seconds my eyes adjust to the bright greens of the trees, the blues, reds, purples of the flowers, and the blinding light glinting off of shiny car paintwork._

"_I'll support whatever you decide", I tell Sasha, giving one last attempt to get her to reconsider._

"_Please Aaron, don't try"_

"_Okay", I smile, continuing to walk towards the abortion clinic._

_After a few minutes we walk into the abortion clinic, to see a surprised look from the receptionist, most likely due to my age, even if I do look a few years older. Pulling my fringe down slightly I cover my right eye completely, taking Sasha's hand as we approach the desk._

"_Can I help you?", the woman at the desk asks Sasha, smiling._

"_We're here to see Doctor Willis"_

"_Name?"_

"_Sasha Striker"_

"_And who is he?", the receptionist asks Sasha, indicating me._

"_Aaron Renelle"_

"_Relation?"_

"_Boyfriend, the father"_

_The receptionist glances a judging look at me before returning her eyes to the computer screen, a look on her face suggesting she thinks I'm irresponsible. If only she knew who I really was. She obviously sees something on the screen that shocks her a little, as she gives me a harder look, much more judging than before._

"_If you've got a problem just say it", I tell the woman, to see her hardy expression falter._

"_No, of course not", she smiles, almost sarcastically, "Take a seat"_

"_Stupid cow", I mutter, taking a seat next to Sasha, who looks near tears or laughter, maybe both._

"_You can't just keep it shut can you?", she asks sarcastically, lowering her voice slightly so the woman doesn't hear._

_Taking a look around I notice we're the only people in here, so it comes as no surprise when a short brown haired woman emerges from the only other door than the exit._

"_Sasha Striker", she smiles, looking down at Sasha, and then across to me._

_We both get up to follow her into the room, but she places a hand on my shoulder to stop me, I wonder why._

"_I'd like a word with Sasha first, I'll call you in shortly"_

"_Okay, sure", I reply, smiling as I let go of Sasha, returning to my seat and plugging myself into my pear phone, immersing myself in music._

_As I listen to the stunning voice of Amy Lee, I can't shake the feeling that what I'm doing is wrong, and even though I said I wouldn't, I feel as though I owe it to Spencer to tell him. He took my into his home, into his life, and I'm keeping this from him, it's not right. Ten minutes has passed since Sasha went in, but it feels like mere seconds as I rise to my feet and follow Doctor Willis, who came for me seconds ago._

"_Right, Sasha and I have spoken about the procedure, do you have any questions?", Willis asks me as I settle in my chair._

"_No, I don't think so"_

"_Well then, if you're ready, here are the pills", she states, turning to me as she's about to hand them over to Sasha, "One last thing, these are the only pills you will need to take, two will be enough"_

_As she is just about to hand over the pills, it all becomes too much and I raise to my feet, barging out the door and into the street, mobile now in my hand as I sit behind the building, well out of site. Twirling it around in my fingers I place it back in my pocket, rising to my feet once more as I head back to the building._

"_I thought you were going to support my decision", she nearly shouts at me, clearly upset._

"_I'm sorry", I reply, "It was just too much"_

"_Well?"_

"_Let's get back in there", I tell her, smiling as I take her hand and follow her back into the Doctor's room, sitting in my seat._

"_Are we okay to proceed?", Willis asks, a hidden question in there._

"_Yeah, sorry about that", I reply, holding it up as much as I can._

"_It's an emotional decision to make", Willis replies, comforting us both with her words._

"_Yeah, though the right one", I smile in reply, hoping I come across as convincing._

_As Doctor Willis hands over the white, circular pills to Sasha, she hesitates, looking at them in her hand for a moment before grabbing the glass of water with the other hand. Taking a sip of water to moisten her throat, she's just about to swallow the pills when the door barges open, causing Sasha to stop where she is as the intruder becomes known._

_Spencer Shay._

_Never have I been happier to see him than now, in his tatty black skinny jeans and red checkered shirt. Tears fill his eyes as he looks from me to Sasha, obviously not believing any of this is happening, and neither can Sasha by the looks of it. During the time Sasha was alone with Willis I had a change of heart, sending Spencer a text with the address, and the urgency that he got here as soon as possible, which he clearly has._

"_Spencer?", Sasha asks, shock evident in her words._

"_Doctor, can we be excused? I'm her fiancé"_

"_Of course", she replies, rising to her feet, "Follow me young lad"_

_Following the Doctor I realize how brilliant the decision to tell Spencer was, as Sasha didn't look unhappy to see him there, or angry with me, just surprised._

"_Aaron Renelle", Willis tells me, "You are not the father are you?"_

"_No, I was here to support Sasha"_

"_You could have supported her as a son, or brother", she speaks, but how would she know I see her as a sister? "You look confused, and no wonder", she smiles, taking a seat next to me._

"_How do you know I see her as a sister?", I ask, surely the news didn't say anything like that from the kidnapping reports._

"_My husband speaks very highly of you, and rightly so", she states, and it all seems to fit into place now._

"_Your husband is Jared Chambers isn't he? I don't recall him mentioning a wife"_

"_I wouldn't suppose he would, he doesn't like to share personal details like marriage, children, stuff like that in case it gets in the wrong hands"_

"_Sounds as if he considers Seattle a war zone"_

"_Well rightly so, you and Sasha being kidnapped was big news, nothing happens like that in Seattle, he was extremely happy to have brought you back safe"_

"_He has a knack of doing that", I laugh, thinking about how many times I've met Jared in bad circumstances, "You know my name, what's yours?"_

_Suddenly the door Willis' room opens and Sasha emerges with Spencer, both of them grinning as they approach us both, apparently wanting to share news._

"_We won't be needing these", Spencer grins, handing over the pills to Willis._

"_How lovely to hear", she smiles in reply, placing them in her pocket, "Jared will be pleased with the news"_

"_The detective?", Sasha asks, confused._

"_Yes, he's my husband"_

"_Oh how lovely, say hello for us all"_

"_I will", she smiles, heading off to her office, "Congratulations to you both"_

"_Thank you", Sasha and Spencer reply._

"_Oh and Aaron", Willis adds, "Names Erin"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

_Walking back out the clinic I can't help but grin wildly as I see who's in Spencer's car, my beautiful girl, Carly Shay, beaming in the back seat._

"_Oi Aaron", Sasha says to get my attention, punching me in the shoulder as I face her, "That's for breaking a promise, but thank you, I'm so glad you did"_

"_Kid knows best", I smile, turning back and running towards the car where my wonderful girlfriend is waiting for me._

"_Thank you Aaron", Carly smiles as I sit in the car next to her._

"_For once", I begin to say, putting my arm around her, "I made a good decision"_

"_Good job I know how badly you word things", Carly replies, laughing._

"_Oh you know what I mean, not literally", I laugh, leaning in to kiss her as Spencer and Sasha get in the car._

_What a day this has been, and now I realize something; I haven't thought about the past few weeks once, and that's a good start._

**There. Review and let me know what you think, whether you're glad Sasha's pregnant, or if you think Aaron should have kept his mouth shut :)**

**Darth Zexar.**


	59. iSing With Carly

**Here's the next chapter, would have been more than one chapter but compressing it down was better really. Next chapter, iCarly Gets Nominated, sees the start of what would have been the sequel, has I decided to split it up**

**Darth Zexar.**

"Aaron get up here", Sam yelled down to Aaron from the studio, who was getting a drink in the kitchen.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2", Freddie counted down, leaving off the one for a reason none of them knew.

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly beamed, hyped up for the show.

"And I'm Sam", Sam grinned, bubbly, "And here comes Aaron"

Freddie turned around to the door, to see Aaron run straight into the large glass panel head first, bouncing back and falling to the ground, the glass of orange juice he was holding dripping off of him as it spilt all over him. Carly, Sam, and Freddie cracked up laughing, laughing harder when they heard him curse. Aaron however, looked really angry, and opened the door, running into the room, which he immediately regretted. Misjudging his step, his foot caught onto the side of Freddie's tech-cart, and he flew forward, landing on his face and chest as he slid across the slippery wooden floor to Carly and Sam's feet. Sam held her blue box into the air as the three of them laughed, and pressed a button which sent applause through the surround sound speakers throughout the room.

"And I'm in pain", Aaron grumbled towards Freddie's camera, rubbing his left elbow.

"We have a surprise tonight", Sam spoke.

"Involving me and Aaron", Carly inputted, smiling as she stood in front of the microphone in the room as Aaron picked up his guitar.

"Here's a song written by the wonderful Carly Shay", Aaron said, rubbing his elbow for the last time as he put a wireless microphone on his ear.

Freddie pressed a few keys on his laptop which started the drum backing music for a few seconds before Aaron and Carly came in, voice and guitar.

"I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful", Carly sang amazingly, "Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gunna get there, and feel so wonderful"

Aaron then finished the first verse guitar piece before taking over from Carly.

"I will make you change your mind, these things happen all the time, and it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel", Aaron sang, before he and Carly sang the chorus together.

"So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be. Theres no chance unless you take one", they both sang in unison, perfectly in sync with each other, "And it's time to see the brighter side of every situation, somethings are meant to be so give it your best and leave the rest to me"

"I know, it's time, to raise the hand that draws the line and be so wonderful", Aaron sang, taking his role of the second verse, "Golden sunshine, I know somehow it's gunna be mine, and feel so wonderful"

"Show me what you can become, theres a dream in everyone, and it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel"

"So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be. Theres no chance unless you take one", they both sang in unison once more, "And it's time to see the brighter side of every situation, somethings are meant to be so give it your best and leave the rest to me"

"Leave it all to me", they both sang, Aaron's a little delayed due to how the part of the song was laid out, "So make it right"

"Maybe you're right", they sang, only singing the word 'right' at the same time, before continuing.

"And see it through, know you won't be free until you...", they sang, before singing the chorus one more time to finish, before they both grinned at each other as Sam pressed the applause button again.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"You guys rocked up there", Sam told Aaron and Carly as they sat on the couch, the four of them barely fitting.

A knock on the door made them all jump, before they all looked at Aaron to answer the door, which he did after a few seconds and a sigh. Not noticing a little bit of water on the floor he stood on it, his foot shooting forward, sending him down to the ground, where his back hit the ground first, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Jesus Christ", he muttered, raising to his feet again to unlock the door.

A familiar long haired man stood in the doorway, wearing a purple hoody with black skinny jeans, the opposite of Aaron. His sudden appearance seemed to take Aaron by shock, and though he'd become friendly with the man and even recorded a single with him and the rest of his band, Aaron still felt shocked to meet him. Ian Watkins, however, just smiled at Aaron, before laughing at Aaron's expression.

"What're you doing here?", Aaron asked Ian, still shocked.

"First things first, can I come in?", Ian asked, before Aaron nodded and let him in, indicating the single chair next to the couch, "Well for your question, we were in Seattle for a meeting, and we saw iCarly. We're impressed"

"Why? What was impressive?"

"Think about it, did you not just sing with Carly on iCarly?"

"Oh yeah", Aaron replied, feeling like an idiot.

"You were impressed with that?", Carly asked Ian, a little surprised, "Why?"

"You were both amazing, of course we'd be impressed"

"And now", Ian started to say, leaving back in his chair, facing Aaron, "I'll tell you about the meeting. I guessed that the reason you rejected our record deal was mainly because of the location, but we've spoken to our managers here in Seattle and they have agreed to sign you on so you can remain in Seattle"

"Wow", Aaron replied, stunned into silence.

"But I've had a change of heart", Ian began, laughing when he looked at Aaron's confused expression, "Which is not a bad thing. We're willing to give you and Carly record deal together, here in Seattle, if you would like that"

After a few seconds silence, Aaron and Carly looked at each other in disbelief, before turning back to Ian Watkins with an answer"

"No", Aaron told him as Carly simultaneously said yes.

"What?", they both asked each other in unison, making Ian crack a smile.

"Excuse us for a second", Carly smiled at Ian, grabbing Aaron's arm and leading him upstairs to their room.

"Why say no?", Carly asked him, genuinely shocked he'd declined.

"Because we'd become celebrity's", Aaron replied, sitting down on their bed.

"But it's an opportunity of a lifetime, theres got to be more reasoning than that"  
"It's kind of linked. If we become celebrity's, our personal lives will be much more public, and I don't want any of it to come between us. I love you Carls, more than anything, and I couldn't bare to lose you over something that could have been prevented"

"I love you too, but as we sang earlier, theres no chance unless you take one"

"Risk isn't always a good thing"

"You never know unless you try, what if we regret declining? It's life changing, yeah, and it might affect us, yeah, but I love you, you love me, we'll see it through no matter what"

"Okay, yeah, let's do it, accept the deal", Aaron smiled, kissing Carly before they left their room, heading back down where Freddie, Sam, and Ian where all laughing.

"Okay Ian, let's do this, make it happen", Aaron told Ian, making him beam.

"Good, it'll take a few weeks to get a contract sorted, but we'll call you, same mobile number yeah?"

"Yeah, cheers Ian", Aaron replied, smiling.

"This is great, thanks", Carly thanked, smiling as well.

"That's fine gorgeous", Ian winked in reply, making him laugh as Carly blushed.

"He's not gunna drop it is he?", Carly laughed, asking Aaron.

"Not likely", Aaron laughed in reply, before sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"You two are gunna be famous", Sam inputted, leaning on Freddie's shoulder.

"No, us four", Carly smiled, "We've all got our roles, Freddie as out own director, and Sam, well you can do what a Puckett does best"

"Get locked up?", Sam asked, being completely serious.

"No", Carly said, prolonging the 'o' like she often did, "Look pretty"

"Have you seen any of my family?", Sam questioned again, making the four of them laugh on the couch, watching girly cow late into the night.

**What you think? Please review if you have a few seconds to spare and let me know :)**

**Zexar.**


	60. iCarly Heads To Hollywood

**Hey, it's been five months since I started this, I'm quite pleased with the progress, all considering, such as laptop problems. Anyway, on with the chapter, off with the pointless drable.**

"I hate January", Aaron said as he walked in the apartment, soaking from head to toe.

"What happened to you?", Sasha asked, sitting next to Carly on the couch, looking amused.

"A car went by through a big puddle, and the water knocked me over"

"What's happened to your balance?", Carly asked, laughing.

"God knows", Aaron chuckled in reply, walking over to his laptop, turning it on before running up the stairs.

After a few minutes he came back down, in dry clothes but his hair still wet, just towel dried, and he headed to his laptop, grabbing a glass of juice on the way. Standing at the table he took a mouthful of the juice, before immediately choking on it as he saw an email from an awards ceremony.

"What's wrong with you?", Carly asked, laughing as she rose to her feet, curious about what gave him that reaction.

"Holy sh-", Aaron began, before Sasha looked at him, "-Shababalam"

"Holy shababalam?", Carly laughed, before gasping at the email subject.

_''RE: iCarly Nominated For 'Best Web Sensation' Oscar''_

"Milk in a can", Aaron muttered, before getting an odd look from Carly, "I'm just shocked"

"An 'Oscar', wow", Carly stated, before pulling out her phone and ringing Sam, who apparently busy toned her, "I hate the busy tone"

"Oh my God I got an email from Hollywood", Freddie shouted, running into the apartment, not bothering to knock.

"Me too, this is great", Aaron said back excitedly.

"Wait, have you guys been nominated for an 'Oscar'?", Sasha asked, confused on the couch.

"Yeah", Carly replied, grinning as Sam ran in, as excited as the rest.

"Hollywood", she said, everyone understanding what she was meaning with the single word.

_Three Hours Later_

"Come on Marissa", Aaron pleaded to the slightly shorter woman in front of him.

"That's Mrs Benson to you, Renelle", Mrs Benson snapped back, shocking Aaron into silence.

"Mum it's only another state"

"Look what happened last time we took a plane trip to an awards ceremony"

"Who said you were coming?", Sam and Aaron said at exactly the same time, getting a glare from Mrs Benson.

"That was to Japan", Freddie complained, ignoring Aaron and Sam.  
"We had to jump out a plane", Mrs Benson argued, trying to prevent them all from going.

"We took a cargo plane, they didn't send the right amount of tickets"

"Mum we're going", Freddie finalized, but Mrs Benson wasn't done.

"But-"

"No buts", Freddie answered back, "I am going with them"

After a few seconds Mrs Benson hadn't replied, but Freddie wasn't finished, and took her silence to his advantage.

"This is an 'Oscar', mum, an _Oscar_, it's once in a lifetime", Freddie started, "I am not going to let you ruin this chance for me, and the rest of us. I am going with or without your permission, I'm old enough to make up my mind"

Mrs Benson was completely stunned into silence as her son stood up to her, refusing to back down at all, despite her best efforts.

"If that's how you feel", she muttered to him, spinning on her heels and leaving they Shay apartment, well, Shay, Renelle, and Striker apartment.

"Mum grow up", Freddie shouted, chasing her in his and his mothers apartment.

"Hollywood, here we come", Sam said sort of sarcastically as if nothing had happened.

_The Next Day_

"You three better be packed", Spencer shouted up to Aaron, Carly, and Sam.

"We are", Carly yelled back, rushing to her wardrobe where she pulled out three suitcases, "Come on we gotta get packed", she whispered to Aaron and Sam, who were lounging around, Aaron nearly asleep, and Sam eating pork ribs.

"These ribs are good", Sam stated to them both, seeming to ignore Carly.

"Did you hear me?", Carly asked.

"Give me one", Aaron grumbled, sitting up and moving over to Sam, "Cheers"

"Guys come on"

"These _are_ good", Aaron muttered, seeming to wake up a bit more until he put the bone in the bin and laid back down, closing his eyes again.

Carly, giving up, picked up one of the cases and chucked it on Aaron, making him gasp in pain as he sat up, pushing it off of him. She then pulled the bag of ribs away from Sam, and put a suitcase in front of her, making Sam pull an unhappy, yet innocent face.

"Get packed", Carly shouted, before turning to her own case, filling it with everything she'd need.

After about ten minutes of dead silence in the room, Aaron and Sam went back to their original positions, watching Carly finish with her packing. Sam nodded at Aaron and her knew exactly what she meant so he moved forward and grabbed Carly around the waist, pulling her up onto the bed.

"Sorry babe", Aaron smiled, kissing Carly.

"You guys make me puke", Sam muttered, getting up and leaving as they started kissing again.

Sam went straight into the kitchen and got a new bag of ribs out of the fridge as she'd finished the previous bag, and sat on the couch next to Spencer.

"You all packed?", Spencer asked, looking at her.

"Yep", she replied bluntly, taking a bite from the rib.

"We better go then"

"Yep", she said again, before getting up, "Quit screwing and get down here", Sam shouted up the stairs.

Spencer shot her look as if asking if they were just as Aaron and Carly came down, sending Sam into a fit of laughter.

"No Spencer", Sam got out, before leaving the apartment and knocking on Freddie's door, "Come on Benson"

Driving to Seattle airport, Aaron, Freddie, and Spencer took Spencer's car, whilst Sasha drove Sam and Carly in hers, so naturally they arrived at different times, Spencer first.

"Sasha's lost again", Spencer stated, not even bothering to text or ring Carly to check.

"When isn't she?", Freddie asked, laughing, "Aaron what are you doing?"

Aaron was carefully looking around his head, obviously trying to see something until he screamed out and sprinted away, flapping his arms around his head until he ran straight into a sign, falling to the ground in a heap. Spencer and Freddie burst out laughing and then ran over to him and picked him up to his feet, still laughing as Aaron clutched his head.

"What the hell was that?", Aaron asked himself, regaining his balance fully.

"What were you doing?", Freddie asked him, having finally stopped laughing.

"There was something buzzing around my head", Aaron told them both, "I hate bugs"

At that moment, Sasha's car drove into the airport car park, and parked next to Spencer's car, spewing forth three women.

"I swear the roads change so much", Sasha said, making excuses for herself.

"Yeah course they do my love", Spencer laughed, taking her hand and leading the other two couples into the airport, where they checked in went to the right gate.

"I hate flying so much", Aaron complained as they sat down, waiting to board.

"I'll keep you occupied", Carly whispered to him, a little too loud as Spencer looked at her and coughed loudly.

"I bet you will", Aaron replied cheekily, unaware Spencer had heard her comment.

"Anyway", Spencer said to change the subject, "Who're the contest?"

"Erm", Carly replied, pulling out a short list, "Oh this is great"

"What you hadn't looked at it?", Freddie asked, a little surprised

"No. Listen. We're against 'Nevelocity', 'Fleck And Dave', some French dude, a German chick, quite a few", Carly told them.  
"Oh how great it'll be to beat that little dweeb", Sam stated, meaning Nevel, "Shame Fleck and Dave won't win"

"They're the guys who did 'The Blowing'?"

"Indeed"

"They're darn funny, wouldn't be surprised if they-", Aaron began saying, before he realized he was saying it, and stopped.

"What were you going to say?", Carly asked him, a little surprised.

"I forgot for a moment we'd been nominated", Aaron defended himself.

At that moment Aaron's chair broke, and he was sent off sideways as the two left legs snapped in half.

"Why does this keep happening?", Aaron asked no one in particular, as everyone entered a fit of laughter.


	61. iCarly Shocked

**Many apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been a busy guy for the past week and have had no time to write, except once for half hour when I did half the chapter, so here it is. I will get another up tonight, definitely.**

**Zexar.**

* * *

"Thank God that's over", Aaron gasped as they stepped out into the Los Angeles air port.

The six of them walked slowly over to luggage collection conveyor belt, to see Sam and Spencer's bags already there, so had to wait for everyone else's. After three minutes of silence, Freddie's suitcase came through, as well as Carly's and Sasha's two minutes after that.

"I'm not a lucky person", Aaron muttered to himself, making Carly chuckle.

"You're not", Carly replied, before pointing at the last suitcase coming through, Aaron's black and purple one, "There it is"

Aaron sighed in relief as he picked it up, then put it down and wheeled it along after everyone else as they made their way out of the airport.

Hailing two cabs they put the luggage into the boot of each cab, and had them take them to the awards building, where they were staying for the night until tomorrow, when the events would commence. Pulling up at the building they paid the drivers and got their luggage from the cars, then made their way into the lobby of the hotel, to see a familiar looking man at the desk.

"That looks like Nevel's dad", Aaron whispered quickly to Carly, not really sure why he said it so quick.

"I know", she whispered back, the same speed as she looked at him and laughed.

"iCarly?", the man asked the six of them, smiling.

"Yeah, we're here for the awards", Carly replied, smiling.

"What awards?"

"The 'Oscars'"

"Oh I see", he began, looking grim but as if he was acting it, "We've had a malicious scam sent around, but may I ask, what made you believe your pathetic web show would qualify for an 'Oscar'?"

"Huh?", Sam asked, looking like she would kill the man if she'd heard him right.

"Your show", he stated, turning to Sam, "It sucks egg", he told her, straight faced as she tried to stare him down.

"What the fuck?", Aaron practically shouted, earning himself five shocked looks and a mouthful.

"Oi, do you wanna watch your mouth?", Sasha asked him rhetorically, serious faced.

"Sorry", he apologized, "But come on, what-", he turned back to the desk man as everyone else did, to be taken a back immediately.

Nevel Papperman was sitting in the place the man had been seconds before, with a menacing look across his young face.

"How nice to see iCarly", he spoke in his irritating voice, "What brings you to Hollywood? A bogus email?"

"How did you know?", Carly asked him, making Aaron glance at her weirdly.

"He obviously sent it", Aaron told her, nearly laughing.

"Oh why would I do that?", Nevel replied, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Because you're a vindictive piece of scum", Sam yelled, edging closer until Freddie grabbed both her arms to stop her.

"Sam Puckett", Nevel smiled, looking at her, "Don't talk to me like that"

"Oh yeah, and whys that?"

"You, Puckett, will come off worse than me"

"What so you'll beat me up?", Sam asked, not even bothering to hide any amusement she felt.

"Indeed I will"

Instead of replying Sam started to laugh, until tears ran down her face in laughter at the thought of Nevel Papperman even laying a finger on her.

"You and what army Papperman?", she asked him, her laughter finally subsiding.

Completely on cue, ten muscular men stood up from the back of the reception desk with their arms across their chests. Body guards.

"Oh", Sam muttered.

"Yes oh you daemonic skunk bag", Nevel shouted, shocking everyone, "Yes, that's right. Skunk bag"

"Wow Nevel, you really are a piece of work now aren't you?", Aaron mocked, nearly laughing.

"Is that mockery Renelle?", Nevel asked him, before signaling to one of the body guards.

The guard walked over to Aaron and clenched his fists to scare Aaron away, but instead Aaron clenched his fists too in defence, staring hard into the guards eyes until he backed away.

"You're pathetic", Aaron laughed as the guard returned to his initial position.

"I've had enough of you iCarly, which is why I've brought you here"

"What have we done?", Carly asked pleadingly.

"You taped me to the wall and left me there", Nevel yelled in a high pitched scream.

"You broke in to our apartment, knocked us all out, and locked me in your basement. I'd say that was valid payment", Aaron shouted at him, getting angry.

"I was there for two days", he screeched, fuming with anger.

Everyone laughed hard except for Aaron, who was locked in a stare with Nevel, until he looked away, allowing Aaron to crack a smile.

"Have you forgotten our arrangement Papperman?", Aaron asked him.

"'Nevel, you do anything like this again, and I swear I'll activate the two viruses I have just uploaded, destroying your website, computer network, and every piece of hardware associated, in two seconds flat. That includes your desire to kiss Carly, that evaporates now'", Nevel mocked, putting on an English accent, "Course I didn't forget you dweeb"

"Then I'll have to activate them, say bye to Nevelocity", Aaron mocked, doing a little wave at Nevel.

Nevel threw back his head and laughed, making everyone else wonder what was wrong with him, until he suddenly stopped laughing and returned a stare to them all, particularly Aaron.  
"It would be a shame if you did that Renelle, as I have removed them from my computer and installed them on iCarly"

"What?", Carly shouted at the same time as Sam and Freddie.

"Right Nevel, you have been messing with my little sister for too long", Spencer began, "Stop this all now"

"Get out of my sight iCarly, but heed my warning. Any of you ever cross my path again and iCarly goes bye bye"

Before any of them could reply the body guards walked over to them all and picked one up each, before throwing them all out of the hotel.

"Way to go Freddork, you're so gullible", Sam said, angry at going to Hollywood for no reason.

"What? Since when is this my fault?"

"You checked the email for any sign of tampering", Sam yelled, glaring at him.

"To be fair Sam, me and Spencer did too", Aaron defended Freddie.

"Fine, sorry", Sam apologized, before they all left the area, walking towards a yellow cab.

"Take us to the airport please", Spencer told the driver, before they all sat back in their seats.

"Guys, I've got a plan", Aaron started, "As we're packed for a week and we've come here for nothing, why don't we use the tickets to go to England?"

"We didn't bring them", Sasha told him.

"I did", Aaron smiled, opening his bag and pulling out six tickets to Gatwick, England.

"Why did you bring them?"

"Just in case, I'm a pessimistic person so I was thinking ahead if anything went wrong"

"Fair does", Sasha finished, before Spencer took over.

"Okay, let's go then. That alright with everyone?"

"Yeah", everyone replied in unison, before high fiving each other.

"Can we go to London?", Carly asked Aaron.

"If we have to", he replied, smiling.

"Why? What's it like?"

"Think Seattle, with a lot of crime, much less to do, and not as good shopping centers"

"Okay maybe not", Carly laughed, leaning on his shoulder.

"We can go to Worthing if you want, where I used to live"

"Yeah, alright"

As the taxi pulled up outside of Los Angeles airport, they all got out and retrieved their bags, ready for another much longer journey.


	62. iFly To Gatwick

**Hey, here's the next chapter :)**

**Zexar.**

"...I am still painting flowers for you", Aaron sang, finishing the song he and Carly were singing whilst waiting outside the gate.

"Wow you guys are awesome", an over excited fan yelled from the small crowd as he punched the air with both fists.

"Cheers man", Aaron replied, high fiving him as Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Sasha came over to them both.

"That was good", Sasha smiled, before indicating the gate receptionist, "Looks like we're boarding"

"This day has sucked", Aaron muttered to himself as they he walked to the woman at the desk hand-in-hand with Carly, "Two plane journeys and Nevel", he continued to mutter to himself as his ticket and passport were checked, before smiling at the woman as he and Carly walked along the gate.

"Will you calm down?", Carly laughed as they sat down next to an elderly couple at the front of the plane.

"I hate this, I really hate it", Aaron vented, "And why couldn't they have sat us all together", he moaned, before realizing he was in earshot of the elderly people, "No offense I just don't like flying"

"That's fine love", the man replied, smiling.

"Wait aren't you that boy from the news? Aaron Renelle?", his wife asked Aaron, making him laugh.

"I am yeah"  
"Nice to see you're back in one piece"

"Thanks"

"And you", the woman smiled in a little shock, "You're Carly Shay, with the record deal?"

"Yes, we both have one with the Found Messiah's"

"It's nice to have met you both"

"Yeah, you too", Carly smiled in reply, before leaning on Aaron's shoulder.

"Speaking of the record deal, what should we be called?", Aaron whispered in Carly's ear.

"I don't know, something cute?"

"If that's what you want, though how about cute yet dark?"

"Alright, so the 'Fluffy Bunnies' isn't going to happen?", Carly asked, tongue in cheek.

"Oh it could happen"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if we're solo", he replied, with his tongue in his cheek, "How about 'One Shot At Love'?"

"Kinda lame"

"True, 'Darkest Love'?"

"Not sure, what about 'Lost In The Abyss'?"

"And you'd be happy with that?", Carly laughed.

"Pardon my intrusion", the elderly man started to say, "But you're trying to think of a stage name yes?"

"Yeah", Aaron replied kindly.

"How about 'Him & Her'?"

"Wow, that's perfect", Carly grinned, turning to Aaron, who was nodding slowly.

"That's brilliant, what's your name?", Aaron asked the man.

"Jim Reddington"

"Thank you Jim"

* * *

"Jesus Sam, how much are you going to eat?"

"As much as I can, duh", Sam replied with a mouthful of beef jerky.

"I can't believe you brought so much"

"Neither could the security guard as you'll remember"

"Oh I remember", Freddie told her, "I also remember you telling him I had a lot of liquids in my bag, which they checked for"

"Airport security's tough now", Sam smirked in reply, eating more jerky.

"I've had enough of this Puckett", Freddie told her, before turning away, "Excuse me, I'm a vegetarian and the smell of this meat is making me feel sick", he told the air hostess, who was obliged to take the beef jerky off of Sam until the end of the journey.

"You're gunna pay Benson"

"Oh bring it", Freddie smiled, bracing himself for pain when the plane touched down.

* * *

"How are you feeling?", Spencer asked Sasha, who looked as confused as she felt, "Because of the baby"

"Oh, fine", Sasha smiled, before leaning on Spencer's shoulder.

"You know, we should start thinking about names"

"No time like the present", Sasha told him, looking up at him.

"Okay, for a boy I like Bradley"

"Yeah, I do, and Robert"

"For girls I absolutely love Ruby and Scarlett"

"Oh my God really?", Sasha asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I always wanted daughters called Ruby and Scarlett when I was younger"

"Maybe we can", Spencer smiled, kissing Sasha.

* * *

"Come on Fredette, how long are you gunna be on that thing?", Sam asked him, indicating the pear phone.

"As long as I feel like it"

A light then clicked on in Sam's mind and she hailed the air hostess, who looked a mixture of annoyed and confused as Sam spoke to her.

"I'm epileptic and the pear phone is flashing in my eyes", Sam told her, which meant Freddie's pear phone was ordered to be turned off and put away.

"Puckett feels all clever now", Freddie mocked, receiving a punch to the arm, which he returned to Sam's shock.

"What did you just do?", Sam asked him, needing clarification.

"That's right, I punched you back"

"You're gunna pay", Sam muttered to him, emphasis in every word as she spoke slowly.

"I know", Freddie replied, "But it's how I get you back that counts"

"Good luck Freddork", Sam chuckled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm so scared, I'm so scared, I'm so scared", Aaron muttered repeatedly as they approached Gatwick, descending fast to touch down on the landing strip.

"Calm down", Carly ordered, gripping his hand.

"But I'm scared"

In reply Carly put a hand on each one of his cheeks and pulled him in towards her, kissing him to shut him up.

"Okay I'll calm down", Aaron replied, smiling whilst gripping Carly's hand with his right hand whilst clenching the armrest hard with the other one.

After five minutes they had landed and Aaron was out of his seat, ready to get off the plane and into his home country.

"It must be weird for you to be here", Carly stated as she joined him in the gate.

"Yeah it is, Seattle is much different than here"

"Good or bad?"

"Both, good in the sense that Seattle is amazing, but then again, this is my home"

"Nice to be back?", Carly asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"Not really, a lot of pain resides here", Aaron began, "Like my parents deaths, moving around so much, theres a lot"

"We didn't have to come"

"I want to, I can visit my parents I suppose"

"Where are they?"

"Worthing cemetery", Aaron smiled, before everyone else joined them.

"Jesus it's cold here", Sam complained to Aaron's amusement.

"In my opinion it's hot in Seattle"

"But it's freezing"  
"What do you expect? It's late January"

"I hate January", Sam muttered, making Carly laugh.

"That's what you said the other day", Carly told Aaron, "Funny how it's reversed"

After a few minutes of talking, they all left Gatwick airport with their bags and got in a taxi, heading for Worthing on the South Coast.


	63. iTravel To Worthing

**Hey, this would have been up yesterday, but I wanted to watch Eastenders before I went to bed, and I loved it. Fatboy has my jumper :P**

**Anyways, onto the chapter,**

**Zexar.**

"Holy Christ it's even colder here", Sam complained as they reached Worthing pier.

"You know what?", Aaron began, "I agree, it's damn freezing"  
"The sea looks kinda boring", Carly told Aaron.

"Okay, okay, Worthing kinda sucks compared to Seattle, but bare with it"

"You guys are from Seattle?", a middle aged man asked, approaching them.

"Yeah", Spencer replied, turning to face him.

"God damn yanks", the man replied, walking off towards the town centre.

"Alright then", Aaron half-laughed as he was brought back into old memories, "Let's go get something to eat yeah?"

"Fine", the others replied, before Aaron led them towards the town.

"I have literally never heard of any of these shops", Sasha laughed as they walked up the high street with take-away cups of coffee.

"Yeah, well now you know how I felt"

"It's so small"

"Just like your brain", Aaron commented, receiving a gentle slap from Sasha.

"Okay, so the weather sucks, and the town sucks, but this is Aaron's home", Carly stated, backing Aaron up a little.

"Sucks is an understatement", Sam retorted.

"Sam!", Carly semi-shouted.  
"Okay sorry"

"Aaron Renelle", a fairly old man said, holding a hand out as he approached him.

"Hey Mr. Stevens"

"How is Seattle? Was the move okay?"

"Yeah it's great, I love it there, not sure it loves me though"

"How do you mean?"

"Well I was hit by a car, stabbed and resuscitated, nearly sent back here, and kidnapped then shot at"  
"It sounds like your lucky to be alive. What of John? Is he here then?"

"Actually no", Aaron told him, smiling, "He was killed in Australia by a bull shark"

"Oh my God I'm so sorry"

"It's fine don't worry about it", Aaron smiled.

"So where are you staying now?"

"With Spencer and Sasha", Aaron indicated them as he said it, "And Carly, my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you all", Mr. Stevens replied, shaking all of their hands, "And you are?", he asked Sam and Freddie.

"Freddie Benson, nice to meet you", Freddie said, shaking his hand.

"Sam Puckett", Sam told him, raising an eyebrow at his hand, refusing to shake it.

"Well, I'm sure I've taken enough of your time"

"Nice to see you again Sir"

"Who was he?", Carly asked Aaron as Mr. Stevens walked off.

"My old form tutor, for two and a bit years", Aaron started, "Anyway, I'm gunna go to the crematory, you guys stay in town, and I'll be about two hours, I'll ring when I'm back"

"Okay, cool", everyone but Carly replied.

Aaron and Carly then left the town, walking towards a taxi cab which took them both to the grave yard where Aaron's parents were buried. As they approached the church and yard they saw a black limousine outside the gate with a group of people outside of it. A group of people Aaron recognized from TV, and one from his old school.

"Hey mate", Aaron said to the taxi driver to get his attention, "Can you wait?"

"Yeah, I'll keep the meter running"

"Screw it then, here", Aaron replied, handing over a £20 and £10 note.

"Beth?", Aaron shouted out to the tall curly blonde haired girl at the front of the small group of people, "Is that you?"

"Aaron? What're you doing here?", she asked, hugging him.

"Probably the same as you, I'm sorry about your parents and sister"

"It's been easier for me", Beth smiled, "Denise took me into her family"

"It's never easy", Aaron admitted to her, "No matter what. This is the first time I've been here in about a year"

"Me too"

"Anyway, enough of this morbid chizz. This is Carly Shay, my girlfriend", Aaron introduced Carly, who shook Beth's hand.

"Yeah, I love iCarly, and congratulations on your record deal", Beth smiled in reply.

"Thanks", Carly replied, grinning, "You too, I love Connect Three"

"Yeah me too", Aaron inputted, "We should do a concert together", he suggested, joking more than being serious.

"Yeah that would be good", Beth told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Okay, cool, I'll call you when we get back to Seattle, we can sort it all out"

"Yeah, nice to see you again, and nice to meet you Carly", Beth finished, hugging them both and heading for the limo, which they all got into and drove off.

"Can you wait here please?", Aaron asked Carly, who nodded in reply, "Cheers, I won't be long"

Aaron left Carly at the entrance and headed into the graveyard, heading through the old weathered stones until he reached the newer, cleaner tomb stones. Heading through a few rows he reached his parents graves, name Roxanne. N. Renelle, and Syed. A. Renelle, buried in between a woman who was named Gloria, and a man called Albert.

"Hey Mum, Dad", Aaron smiled as he crouched in front of the stones, "It's me"

He sat there for a few moments just staring at the details on the graves, and particularly the writing, which was simple, but effective enough.

_In memory of Roxanne Nelly Renelle,_

_Loving daughter, mother, and wife,_

_May her soul rest in the eternal peace of paradise._

"I must admit I've been getting into a lot more trouble recently, and I was nearly killed as I'm sure you know", Aaron began, "But the positive side is amazing. Spencer's been really good to me, and Sasha, and my friends for that matter. Carly's the best thing to happen to me and I hope you like her, wherever you are. Anyway, speaking of Carly, I shouldn't leave her too long, so bye", Aaron finished.

As he stood up he smiled at the stones, feeling a little retarded as he wasn't sure whether he believed his parents could hear him or not.

"Let's go", Aaron smiled when he reached Carly, putting an arm around her waist.

"How was it?"

"Alright I suppose", Aaron replied, looking a little off his normal self.

"Good", Carly smiled, putting her right arm around his waist.

He dialed a few numbers into his mobile and rang for a taxi cab, sitting down next to Carly on a bench as they waited. Neither of them spoke for five minutes but they were both thinking rapidly about completely different things. Aaron was thinking about death and his parents whilst Carly was thinking of a way to do something for Aaron to say thanks for the trip, whatever the destination was like.

"Carls, what was it like when me and Sasha were kidnapped?"

Carly looked totally taken back by his question, but recomposed herself after a few seconds and opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't get the words out. Aaron seemed to notice and placed a kiss on her lips, letting her know he was there for her now, but also encouraging them to open and give him an answer.

"It was terrifying, we didn't know whether you were even alive"

"What about when I was stabbed?"

"You were dead, I was in pieces", Carly told him, tears forming in her eyes when she thought about it.

"I heard that", Aaron muttered in reply, "It was weird, going from a world with a happy you to a distraught you"

"I love you", Carly told him, putting her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"I love you too", Aaron breathed into her ear as she taxi cab arrived.

"Worthing town centre", Aaron told the taxi driver as she got into the back.

"Sam hates it here doesn't she?", Carly laughed, asking Aaron.

"Yeah, I can understand why, it sucks compared to home"

"It's not all bad"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the pier's alright"

Aaron laughed in reply, before putting an arm around Carly shoulder as she rested her head on his, both waiting until they reached everyone else.

**Hope it wasn't too boring :) Next chapter should get more interesting and then from there another main plot starts involving a recently introduced OC.**

**Zexar.**


	64. iDivert To Madagascar

**Just wanted to make this clear. Last chapter I used the word 'yank' to describe the group. I forgot to mention I used this because I genuinely heard some guy say this to a group of people when I was cycling in Worthing town.**

**Zexar.**

_One Week Later_

"Where the hell are we?", Sam shouted as she looked out the airport.

"Jesus Christ", Sasha muttered, sitting down on a chair next to Sam.

Aaron, Spencer, and Freddie all walked over to the help desk, where a black woman was aimlessly flicking through a few pieces of paper, clearly with nothing to do.

"Can I help you?", she asked in a native accent as they all approached.

"Yes, where are we?", Spencer asked.

"How do you mean?", the woman asked, confused.

"What country?"

"Excuse me?"

"What country are we in?", Aaron shouted at the woman, shocking her a little.

"Madagascar sir"

"Holy chizz", Aaron muttered, walking away from the desk as Spencer and Freddie stayed there.

"When is the next flight to Seattle?", Freddie asked the woman.

"Three days from now", she replied six seconds later having looked on her computer.

"Jesus", Spencer stated, before continuing, "Okay, can we book six places on that flight"

"Sure, give me a second"

* * *

"Welcome to Madagascar", Aaron grimaced as he sat down in between Carly and Sam.

"Madagascar?", Carly asked, shocked.  
Carly leaned on his shoulder as Sam and Sasha seemed to just take in the surprise of being in Madagascar instead of Seattle.

_How did we do it?_ Aaron thought to himself, _How in God's name did we manage to get on the wrong plane and not even realize. Surely the receptionist noticed the tickets were for a different flight, or maybe the stupid bitch didn't even look at them. Either way we're stuck here._

"How did this happen?", Sasha asked herself out loud.

"That stupid bitch at the gate didn't check our tickets", Aaron replied anyway, not bothering to keep his voice down, attracting a little attention.

"We've got a flight back to Seattle in three days", Spencer told them all as he and Freddie sat down.

"Damn it", Sam muttered.

"Well while we're here why don't we explore a bit?", Carly suggested, in higher spirits than everyone else.  
"Okay, sounds like a good idea", Aaron smiled, kissing Carly.

Aaron's phone blared a few seconds after he parted from Carly's lips, so he unlocked it and saw a text from an unknown number.

_Aaron, it's Felicity, where are you guys? Briggs is chewing my ass off to find out. Felicity x._

Reading the text Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at her terminology, before replying within a few seconds, hoping it wouldn't cost too much.

_Hey, we're in Madagascar. Got on wrong plane from England. Tell Briggs her sexy legs are free of my compliments for the week. Can you tell Franklin for me, Carls, Sam, and Freddie please? Cheers, Aaron x._

As they all got up and left the airport and entered the oven-like heat Aaron's phone went for the second time, making him jump more than anything in at least a week.

_Sure thing. Briggs is giving you a double detention when you get back. Unlucky. See ya soon, Felicity x._

"Who be that?", Carly asked Aaron, with her occasional random speaking.

"Felicity, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, punky emo new girl"

"She ain't punky emo, she dresses like I do", Aaron defended himself.

"Like I said, punky emo new girl", Carly smirked.

"Oh Carly", Aaron laughed, "Gimme a sec"

_Tell her she loves me for the compliments :P. Anyway, see ya soon, Aaron x._

"She seemed a little odd", Freddie inputted as Aaron put his phone back in the left pocket of his black drainpipes.

"Nah she's alright", Aaron replied, "I suppose I was with her more as she's in most of my lessons"

"So am I", Freddie laughed.

"Yeah but the other ones", Aaron laughed too, not really making sense but they both understood.

"Where are we going then?", Spencer asked them all.

"That way", Everyone else replied, Sasha pointing West, Aaron and Sam pointing East, and Freddie and Carly pointing North.

"South it is", Spencer laughed.

As they all walked Southwards they all talked and laughed about nothing in particular, just keeping spirits high despite being trapped in a country they had no intention of visiting, except one of them.

"I've always wanted to come here", Aaron stated.

"Really?", Sam asked him, "But you hate the heat"

"Yeah, but I love the country. Though now you mention it I'm boiling", Aaron laughed, taking the hoody he was still wearing off.

"Dunno how you could where that", Freddie laughed, before tripping on Sam's foot and landing on the dusty road, "Sam!", he shouted, getting up.

He was covered in a cream colored dust from head to toe until he shook, engulfing himself in a cloud of dust, only his coughing proved he was there. Everyone stepped back and laughed when Freddie obviously decided enough was enough and dived at Sam, taking her to the ground with a tackle to her waist. As everyone laughed Sasha grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him to the side, intending on thanking him for things, as well as teasing him.

"Yeah?", Aaron asked, a little puzzled to why he'd been pulled aside.

"I never really thanked you for calling Spencer that day at the clinic"

"It's fine Sash. I know you appreciated it"

"Yeah but I never showed it as much as I should. If it wasn't for you the baby would be dead", Sasha confessed, looking a little guilty, "Also, cheers for England, it was a good week even if the weather was grim"

"It's not much better in sunlight", Aaron laughed, lightening Sasha's well-hidden bad mood.

"What's with English people though?", Sasha asked him, leading up to an insult.

"Guess they're kinda stupid"

"Oh I know, I can see that much", Sasha replied, with Aaron not seeming to grasp what she was meaning at all.

"Huh?", he asked after a few seconds, not following her insult.

"Yeah you just proved it"

"I don't get it"

"And theres one more thing", Sasha stated, looking serious but fighting back a smirk at Aaron's interested expression, "You know you and Carly's room was next to ours?"

"Yeah", Aaron replied innocently, before realizing where she was going, "Don't say it"

"You were pretty loud"

"No we weren't, because we didn't"

"Oh really", Sasha smirked, making Aaron laugh.

"Yes really, if you want the deets when we do, you can", Aaron laughed, making her crack up in laughter, attracting everyone else's attention.

"No thanks kid, got my own"

"And I needed to know that why?"

"Cause you love me", Sasha chanted in a sing-song voice, laughing until everyone came over to them.

"Right, let's go that way, theres a small village by the looks of it", Spencer told everyone, pointing in the direction of some huts and fires in the distance.

"Nice look", Aaron mocked Sam and Freddie, who were covered in dust.

"Shut it Renelle", Sam snapped, clearly annoyed at being beaten by Freddie.

"Watch it Puckett", Aaron snapped back, making her crack a smile.

"It's so damn hot", Carly practically shouted.

Her outburst caused them all to laugh as they walked into the forest area, where they cooled down a little in the shade, which was also hot, but less intense than on the road.

_I'm glad we wound up in Madagascar_. Aaron thought._ I've wanted to come here since I found out my parents came here so I could find out what they did, as they never wrote anything about it, or told anyone for that matter. Hopefully I'll find out, but if not, I won't be too disappointed._

**When I say English people are stupid, I'm not being racist in any way. I'm English myself so I reserve the right to say things like that about my own race. Hope no one takes offence.**

**Zex.**


	65. iScare Easily

**Hey,**

**Let me start by saying thanks for reviews :) I appreciate them, and frankly made this chapter happen for today.**

**As fan fiction was being, well, retarded, and I was absolutely kajunkered last night, plus going to Crawley early this morning, I have the chapter now. I've changed the plan order, not that you'll care I suppose, so the main plot with horrible OC, who I actually love, begins in a few chapters.**

**Zexar.**

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"How can we have separated?", Carly complained as they walked past a few trees.

"Beats me", Aaron replied, getting worried but not showing it.

"And how can you be so calm?"

"Okay I'm not calm", Aaron replied, getting hysterical, "I'm damn terrified cause I know what lives in these forests. I'm terrified cause we're alone, and I'm terrified cause we're lost. I'm God damn freaking out"

"Woah", Carly replied, stunned into silence as Aaron's outburst shocked her.

"Holy chizz", Aaron yelled, leaping back towards Carly as a bug flew towards him, "What the fudge is that?"

"Let's just get out of here"

As they walked through the forest they found no sign of an human inhabitance, with the only noises being Aaron's screams and general jungle noises.

"You are such a wimp", Carly laughed at him as he leapt back further than before as a bug landed on his arm.

"Yeah, well, I don't like bugs"

"Or anything else we've seen"

"We've only seen bugs", Aaron defended, laughing with Carly.

"Well you've screamed more than I have"

"You barely have"

"And what does that show?"

"That you're well hard mate", Aaron said in an English chav way, making Carly laugh.

"I was unaware I could be", Carly replied, making Aaron laugh again.

"Oh I've made an impact on you"

Aaron and Carly then kept walking until they broke through the forest line to a beautiful sight.

Sasha, Spencer, Freddie, and Sam were all on the beach ahead of them, none of them aware Aaron and Carly had entered the beach space.

"They've changed?", Aaron questioned aloud, noticing all of them were wearing either bikini's or swim shorts.

"Race you", Carly dared, taking off her shoes.

"It's on", Aaron smirked, leaving his on as they started to run.

As they sprinted across the long distance to the water they were still unnoticed, and as neither of them had any of their possessions with them they didn't intend on stopping before they reached the ocean. Aaron didn't want to get his shirt wet he pulled it off and chucked it to the sand a few seconds before he and Carly reached the water. Everyone else realized they were there just as they hit the water, but Aaron and Carly weren't done, they were still racing. Getting into deeper water Aaron dived forward at the same time as Carly, and they both stayed submerged for a few seconds before coming up for air in each others arms.

"You know Carls", Aaron started to admit, "I don't like being in the sea like this, sharks and that"

"Okay I'll give you this one, you're not being a wimp", Carly told him, taking his hand and walking back to the beach, both of them dripping wet.

"What happened to you two?", Sasha asked, seeming really relaxed.

"You all walked off", Carly complained.

"We didn't realize"

"Fair enough", Aaron replied, collapsing onto the hot sand beneath him.

"Oi Aaron", Freddie shouted from the left, near the waters edge.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take it out", he yells, indicating a rowing boat next to him.

"Sure", Aaron yelled back, kissing Carly as he got up.

As he ran over to Freddie he picked up an oar that looked as if it had been thrown from the boat, and helped Freddie to push it to the water. As Aaron and Freddie reached waist height in the water they climbed into the boat, each using an oar to push themselves out a bit further.

"How far we going?", Aaron asked Freddie, getting agitated as they went deeper.

"Not far, wait, what's that?", he questioned, pointing at a shadow ahead of them.

"Probably fish", Aaron dismissed it, not worrying about it as it grew bigger as it grew closer.

"That ain't fish", Freddie mumbled, fumbling for his oar.

"Holy shit", Aaron swore as he realized a shark was swimming straight for them.

As it got closer and closer to the boat distinct features showed Aaron and Freddie that the shark was in fact a 'Great White', and it didn't look like it as going to slow down. They both started to scream as they shark drew in closer, worrying everyone on shore as they took up a defensive position with the oars.

"What's wrong with them?", Spencer asked no one in particular, indicating Aaron and Freddie as everyone stood knee deep in the warm Madagascan water.

"That looks like a fin", Sasha stated, pointing to the rear of the boat as a pointed dorsal fin broke the water.

"Aaron! Freddie!", Carly yelled, attracting their attention for mere seconds.

As Aaron and Freddie's attention was drawn back to their situation they were suddenly bumped by the shark, nearly toppling them into the deadly water. Freddie smacked towards the water with his oar just as the shark leapt upwards a bit, striking it right on the nose, stunning it. In a flash Aaron and Freddie had both hit it again, sending it off from them, heading to slightly deeper water. After a few frantic minutes Aaron and Freddie were shoulder deep out and leapt from the boat, diving into the water and swimming the few meters back to the sandy beach.

"Screw this I wanna go home", Freddie breathed from next to Aaron as they laid on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Me too", Aaron confirmed, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"That thing was huge", Freddie muttered.

"What the chizz happened?", Sam asked them both as her, Carly, Spencer, and Sasha reached them.

"A great white. It was like twenty foot", Aaron shouted, beyond stressed out.

"It was bloody massive", Freddie yelled as well, before grabbing his head at exactly the same time as Aaron.

"You could have died", Carly fretted, hugging Aaron.

"I'm getting accustomed to that phrase", Aaron laughed, changing the mood a little as he and Freddie rose to their feet, gaining back their persona.

"Let's get out of here", Spencer told them all, leading away from the beach.

Aaron picked up his shirt and put it back on, before taking Carly's hand and following Spencer and Sasha's lead.

_Three Hours Later_

"Finally", Sam muttered as they all reached the tiny airport, having spent hours trying to find it.

"And with good timing, our plane leaves in an hour", Freddie said, checking his watch.

"Well done Freddork, you can tell the time"

"Yeah Puckett. However I learned how to do that before sixth grade"

Freddie earned a punch to the arm as he insulted her, but a smile formed in the corner of his mouth at her reaction.

"We've got six tickets to Seattle", Spencer told the woman at the desk who had originally helped them a few days before.

"Okay, heres your tickets, the gate I just up there", the woman replied, indicating the corridor as she handed over the tickets.

After twenty minutes they were on the plane, seeming to be the only people except for the air hostess' at the front and obviously the pilots. Aaron was once again stressed about flying, but the shark attack had taken his mind off of the flight a little as he thought about it, replaying the whole ordeal over and over in his head.

"I don't like Madagascar", Aaron told Carly, smiling.

"Why?"

"Bug's, sharks, and heat. No thanks", he laughed, leaning on Carly with his arm around his shoulder until they touched down in Seattle.

**Now back to Seattle. I know great whites wouldn't really do this except possibly rarely, but I thought I would do it anyway :)**

**Please keep reviewing :)**

**Zex.**


	66. iAm Subject To Revenge

**Here be the next chapter.**

**Zex.**

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"It's true", Aaron defended himself against Ms. Briggs.

"You did your report on a trip to Madagascar. That is fair enough", she repeated, "But writing about a shark attack, that's dishonest"

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Briggs", Freddie apologized as he walked in to her lesson five minutes late.

"Sit down Benson", she snapped before returning to Aaron.

"Seriously, ask Freddie if you don't believe me"  
Ms. Briggs sighed as she'd hit a brick wall in trying to get the truth from Aaron, so gazed over at Freddie, not expecting his answer.

"If it's about the shark attack", Freddie told her before she even had to say anything, "Then it's true"

"I didn't even ask you, was this a coordinated plan with Renelle here?", Briggs accused.

"No, I did my report with Aaron"

Ms. Briggs then took her defeat and turned to face the white board, writing their names in the top left in large letters under the title 'detention'.

"What? Why?", Aaron and Freddie both shouted out at the same time.

"I will not have liars go unpunished in my classroom", she yelled at them both, before calming down and resuming the lesson.

Sitting down at a table in the cafeteria, Aaron and Freddie were absent mindedly bitching about Ms. Briggs and didn't even notice Carly or Sam sit down next to each of them.

"Since when were you two girls?", Carly asked them both, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Oh hey", Aaron smiled as he realized she was there and kissed her as Freddie did with Sam.

"Brigg's was out of-", Carly began to say until a male voice interrupted her from behind Aaron.

"Renelle, I see you remain unable to sway from the skanks", the familiar voice of Gerrard Tuck spat from behind him, meaning Carly and Sam.

"Tuck", Aaron stated, raising from his chair, but not far enough.

Gerrard shot a punch straight into Aaron's face followed by a kick to the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. A small crowd gathered around them as people began to murmur and make bets on who would win the inevitable fight.

"Tenner on Renelle", an excited girl muttered to her friend.

"Make it twenty", her friend replied, before they did a handshake.

Aaron felt a warm trickle from the corner of his mouth so wiped away the small trail of blood from his chin with the back of his hand, before pulling up his sleeves and looking angry.

"You're going to pay for what you did", Gerrard threatened Aaron, to which he just smiled and clenched his fists.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight", everyone chanted from around them both as Gerrard purposely moved forward, with his fists at the ready.

He took a high swing at Aaron which he dodged and swung hard into Gerrard's chest, knocking him back towards people behind him. Aaron then advanced forward and gave Gerrard a blow to the cheek before receiving a kick to the knee and punch to the forehead. Gerrard then tackled Aaron to the floor and pinned him down, strangling him with one hand whilst punching him with the other, his face the general point of impact. After about eight seconds a girl pushed through the thick crowd and delivered a kick to the side of Tuck's head, knocking him to the side, unconscious.

"Cheers", Aaron told Sam, his rescuer.

"You suck at a fair fight", Sam teased him, giving him a tissue as Carly started to fuss over him.

"Alright, everyone disperse", the highly respected voice of Principal Franklin shouted over everyone as he joined the leaving group of people.

He shook his head in disappointment when he saw Aaron and Sam were involved, especially once he'd seen the now-conscious figure of Gerrard Tuck on the floor.

"What happened?", he asked them all calmly, getting them all sat down.

"Gerrard started a fight and did this", Aaron told Franklin, indicating the blood trickling from his mouth and nose, "Then Sam intervened and got him off of me"

"Is this true?", Franklin questioned Gerrard, receiving a guilty expression in reply, "To my office, now", he ordered Gerrard.

As Gerrard Tuck walked off and left the cafeteria, Franklin rubbed his chin and stared from Aaron to Sam.

"What am I going to do with you two?", he asked rhetorically, not really sure whether to give them a punishment, "Okay, both of you can go home for the rest of the day"

"And us Franklin?", Freddie asked, meaning him and Carly.

"You can stay, now off you go", he finished, before watching them all leave.

_What is up with the couples?_ Franklin though,_ Aaron and Sam are so similar, so are Carly and Freddie. Yet they've gone in different directions. I wonder why._

"Where are Puckett and Renelle?", Mr. Howard asked Freddie in their biology class.

"Sent home", Freddie replied.

"Oh, yes, I heard of the scuff at lunch"

Mr. Howard then continued with the lesson, not noticing Felicity move a few seats along so she was in Sam's usual seat next to Freddie.

"Is Aaron okay?", Felicity whispered in his ear, "I heard he took a beating"

"Yeah, just a little bloody"

"That's alright then", she grinned, seeming to perk up.

Freddie had never really looks at Felicity before, so was a little surprised at how pretty she was. She reminded him of a person that he and Aaron listened to quite a lot during a sleep over, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was so thought he'd ask Felicity.

"A bit random, but who sang the song 'Anytime Anyplace?", he asked Felicity.

"Dear Superstar?"

"That's the one, cheers", Freddie replied, smiling at her.

To Freddie, she looked just like the woman from the Heartless album artwork, but had quite bright green eyes, sparkling in the rooms low light. Her jaw line and facial shape was identical to the woman, and her lips were brought up into a sadistic kind of smile as she listened to Mr. Howard, but she clearly had something else on her mind.

"You ever wanted something you can't have?", she asked Freddie, holding her phone.

"Yeah, I've got her now", Freddie replied, smiling in thought of Sam.

"Aww that's sweet", she smiled innocently, "How did you get her?"

"Persistence", Freddie told her, still smiling but somehow fueling Felicity.

"So that would work for me", she quizzed, getting happier by the second.

"Sure, I guess so"

At that moment, Felicity grinned at him again, and turned back to Mr. Howard, who was talking about the effects of alcohol to the liver and brain, a topic that was clearly boring everyone in the room.

_You should be here, boring without you. Felicity x._

She sent the text to the topic of her and Freddie's conversation then leaned back in her chair, smiling as she would eventually succeed.

* * *

"Theres no meat in this place", Sam complained, sitting back down to Aaron as he ate a bowl of cereal, "And you're disgusting, what's even in that?"  
"Err, fruit loops, orange juice, pineapple juice, and cherries, what's wrong with that?"

"It looks like puke", Sam shouted in his ear to make him realize.

"Maybe that's some puke I wanna be eating", Aaron replied, making her smirk.

Aaron's phone then rang with a remix of 'My Heart Will Go On', so he picked it up and saw that he had a text from Felicity, but his battery died so he didn't have chance to read it. He put it back in his pocket and decided to read it later, so leaned back on the couch and enjoyed the 'Girly Cow' episode that Sam put on.

**What you think? Let me know in a review please. What is Felicity going to do? Will she ruin everything? Will she turn into a big dragon? Keep reading to find out.**

**Zex.**


	67. iPair With Felicity

_You should be here, boring without you. Felicity x._

Aaron read the text a few times and didn't really know what to make of it, but replied nevertheless, not really sure what to put.

_Haha, I would have been but Franklin dismissed me and Sam. Aaron x._

Almost as soon as the text sent he received another one, from Felicity again. To Aaron it was as if she'd been waiting for him to text.

_You're in chemistry tomorrow yeah? Felicity x._

He then text back one last time, before putting his phone in his pocket, finding it a little weird she was texting him so much recently.

_Yeah, see you then, Aaron x._

Aaron then laid back in bed with Carly and put his arm around her waist, getting her attention again as she was writing in a notepad.  
"What's this?", he asked, indicating the writing.

"A song, you're not allowed to see it", Carly smiled, kissing him as she put it in her draw.

"Okay fair enough", he said as he kissed her.

"Felicity text again?", Carly asked him, her attention on him now.

"Yeah, bit strange really", Aaron began, before shrugging, "Oh well"

_Four Hours Later_

"Me be hungry", Aaron muttered to himself as he woke up at three in the morning.

Getting up he realized he was still wearing his black drainpipes and orange shirt from the day before, so quickly changed to a silver pair of jeans and a gray buttoned shirt. As he got to the kitchen he felt as if someone was behind him, but it still took him by surprise when two hands cupped over his mouth and a voice whispered 'don't say anything' in his ear. After a few seconds the hands moved away and he turned around to face his ex girlfriend, Sam Puckett, shivering in the rooms warmth. _Odd_, Aaron thought.

"Why you shivering?", Aaron asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just walked here", Sam shrugged, "I thought you'd have asked why I'm here"

"It's the norm", Aaron laughed, picking up his hoody from the chair and chucking it to her so she'd warm up.

He then went to the cupboard and pulled out a big bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave to pop, then got some ham from the fridge for Sam, knowing she'd want it.

"Wanna put a film on?", Aaron asked Sam, sitting next to her.

"Mama likes the ham", Sam thanked, taking it before replying, "Nah just talk?", she asked, turning to face him on the couch.

"Okay, sure", Aaron smiled, eating a few pieces of popcorn, "Why you here anyway?"

"Mum's got a new guy round, you know how it is"

Aaron just laughed in reply, knowing how bad something must be to make Sam just leave.

"If you wanna sleep just say and I'll go back to bed", Aaron smiled, eating more popcorn.

"Nah I'm not tired"

"Same"

They both sat there eating popcorn and meat until dawn, when they both managed to fall asleep at seven, half an hour before Carly came down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for school.

"Aaron? Sam?", Carly asked them both, seeing Sam slumped down on Aaron's shoulder as they slept, "Guys", she shouted, waking them both immediately.

Aaron leapt from the couch in surprise, holding the empty popcorn bowl as a defensive weapon, knocking Sam's head a bit as he jumped to his feet.

"Holy Christ", Aaron breathed out, holding his chest.

"We've gotta go in half hour", she told them both, who groaned at the news.

"Two segundas", Aaron told them both, bolting up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After about seven minutes he reappeared, completely ready with his shoes, bag, hair straightened, and everything else he always did in the morning.

"How do you get ready so quick?", Carly asked him, astonished.

"Pure skill", he said, smirking.

_Five Hours Later_

"I'll see you later", Aaron smiled, kissing Carly as they went opposite directions.

Aaron then walked off with his bag carefully balanced on one shoulder until he walked into the chemistry lab, when he chucked it under his table and took his seat next to Felicity Marsh.

"Hey, nice to see you back", Felicity greeted him, being a little too kind.

"Hey, cheers"

After a few minutes of small talk the lesson started, their teacher immediately setting a project which they would have a week to complete in pairs, before starting to go through the pairings.

"That leaves Renelle and Marsh", he finished, putting Aaron and Felicity together, "You may begin planning for the next two hours"

"Right, what we gunna do?", Aaron asked Felicity, turning to face her.

"I'm not sure, do you wanna do it tonight?"

"Yeah sure, where?"

"Mine?"

"Okay, cool"

"A change of subject but you heard the new bullet album?"

"Of course I had, brilliant as expected"

"Not enough scream though", Felicity replied, receiving a nod from Aaron.

"Jesus Amanda, she only wanted two bottles of vodka"

"He'll be pissed on this, she won't care"

"I don't see why this is all needed, she's fit enough to pull him"

"Well, Tiff, he's taken"

"And?", Tiffany replied, not understanding Amanda as they never had problems.

"What are you two arguing about now?", a third girl asked them, entering the conversation.

"Hey Alice, just discussing later"

"Well it's clear what will happen", Alice replied, before ranting on about her predictions.

_Hey Carls, I've gotta do a chemistry project with Felicity, I'll be home later. Aaron x._

Aaron sent the text to Carly and followed Felicity until they reached her house, a big place near Seattle mall. Walking through the front door, Felicity's parents were just leaving, looking a little surprised to see Aaron there with her.

"Hey", Aaron smiled.

"Hi, and you are?", Felicity's dad asked.

"Aaron Renelle"

"Nice to meet you", her dad replied, shaking his hand, as did her mum before turning back to Felicity, "We'll be back late, don't wait up"

"Okay, cool, see ya"

Felicity's parents then left the house and Aaron followed Felicity into the living room, where they both sat down and pulled out their chemistry books. A knock at the door made them both jump but Felicity jumped to her feet and headed for the door, leaving Aaron alone in the place.

"Hey, you get it?", Felicity whispered to Alice as she got to the door.

"Yeah, Amanda can't count and bought three bottles"

"Alright, cheers, I'll see you tomorrow", she finished, closing the door and heading back to Aaron, keeping the bottles in the hallway.

"Right, so what we doing Renelle?", she asked him, smiling as she sat down closely to him.

_It feels like she's up to something_, Aaron thought to himself as they discussed the project, _I just can't put my finger on what she's up to._


	68. iAm Off My Head

**Hey, I hope you've all downloaded Miranda Cosgrove's debut album, as well as Bullet for my Valentine's new album :P**

**Zex.**

"Where have you been?", Carly asked Aaron as he stumbled into the room at half eleven.

"Erm", Aaron said, before shrugging and laughing.

"What's wrong with you?", she questioned him, before smelling alcohol on him and seeing a vodka bottle in his hand.

"Come here Carls", he told her, holding his arms open as he walked towards her, tripping over his own feet to the floor, "Oh dear", he laughed, laying on the floor.

"What's the matter with you?", she asked him as if he was a child, snatching the empty vodka bottle from his hand and putting it on the island table in the kitchen, "Did you drink all of this?", she quizzed, pulling him to his feet.

"Erm, yeah", he replied, looking a little surprised at the size of the bottle he drank, "Are you mad?"

Carly, despite being angry at him, couldn't help but feel a little amused at him by the way he was acting and speaking. He reminded her of Sam on nitrous oxide.

"Yeah I'm mad", she told him, actually feeling angry to him for the first time since Nevel's house.

She'd never told him, or anyone for that matter, but he'd actually angered her a little when she went to kiss him. Firstly, she didn't really like the feeling of being rejected, and she also didn't like the way he handled it. _He'd said it was alright, when it wasn't okay. I nearly cheated with my best friends boyfriend, and he said it was 'okay'_. She thought. _Okay Carls, hold it together, quit freaking out._

"Have you been with Felicity?", Carly asked him.

"Yeah, doing the project"

"That bitch", Carly muttered so Aaron wouldn't hear, "What else?"

"Had a little to drink", he coughed out, before swaying on the spot.

"A little", Carly scoffed sarcastically, sitting him down on the couch, "I'm going to bed, you can stay down here"

"Why can't I come up?", he slurred, confused.

"Because you're completely off your head", she shouted quiet enough so she didn't wake Sasha or Spencer.

"Where am I gunna sleep?"

"Find somewhere", Carly finalized, leaving him there and walking to their room, locking the door behind her.

Aaron decided that neither the couch nor the chair were a good place to sleep, so headed towards Sasha and Spencer's bedroom. He tried the door but couldn't get in as they locked it, so went into their private bathroom which had an outside door as well as one inside the bedroom. Stumbling inside he lost his footing and fell, catching himself again on the sink, laughing quietly to himself. He settled to sleep in the bath, so climbed in, his face on the sloped side of the bath tub, rather than under the taps. As he fell asleep all he could think about was his evening and night, though it was all jumbled into one long memory.

_Hey, Felicity, what's wrong with you? Aaron's just got back completely off his head. I thought you were doing your project. Carly._

Carly sent the text to Felicity, just as angry with her as she was with Aaron, but she would deal with him in the morning when he was sober. No more than a minute after she sent the text she got a reply, but she immediately wished she hadn't read it as the five words cut into her deeply.

_That's not all we did._

Carly laid there in her and Aaron's bed for a few minutes, thinking over and over the words, wondering whether she was understanding what Felicity was meaning. It was driving her crazy. In a few seconds she dialed the numbers for Felicity's number and waited extremely impatiently through the irritating beeps until Felicity answered her mobile.

"What?", she asked rudely, obviously having no respect for Carly.

"What did you mean?", Carly asked her, remaining fairly calm despite her internal feelings.

"Take a guess Shay"  
"No", Carly almost shouted, "He wouldn't"

"Yeah, he would, and he did", Felicity spat venomously through the phone, breaking Carly's heart.

A few tears fell from Carly's eyes as she contemplated the possibility, but she wiped the tears away and tried to put on a brave voice as she went to speak, but Felicity got there first.

"That's right darling", Felicity stated sarcastically, "We slept together"

At that Felicity hung up, and more tears escaped from Carly's eyes as she laid down on the pillows, crying herself to sleep.

"I'll meet you in there love", Spencer told Sasha as she went into the bathroom with only her dressing gown on.

Not bothering to pull the shower curtains back to reveal the bath tub, she started to run the water, putting both the hot and cold taps on. She then took off the dressing gown and pulled back the curtain to see Aaron laying there, just waking up in the hot water.

"Holy chizz", Aaron shouted as he saw Sasha, who covered herself up within milliseconds of seeing him.

"What are you doing in here?", Sasha yelled at him as he got up, soaking from the water.

"Long story that I can't remember, explain later", he replied, running from the room into the living room, to see Carly in the kitchen glaring at him.

"What the hell happened last night", he asked her, not getting an answer other than a dirty look like before, "Okay, okay, I'm clearly not gunna get anywhere"

He then walked up the stairs to get changed, not knowing what he'd done that was so bad. He got into a pair of purple drainpipes and a green shirt, before going back downstairs to apologize and make it up to Carly.

"Carly I'm sorry about last night", Aaron apologized, trying to hug Carly.

She pushed him back and went to the other side of the table to avoid being near him, worrying Aaron a little.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have drunk, but I don't even remember starting, Felicity must have spiked my drink"

"Do you remember last night?", Carly asked him, getting to her point.

"Yeah, but not in any great detail"

"Felicity told me", Carly seethed out, remaining fairly calm as Aaron looked extremely confused.

"Hey guys", Spencer called to them both as he entered the room, not picking up on the one-way hostility.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Aaron replied to Carly, both of them ignoring Spencer.

"Aaron what were you doing in the bath?", Sasha asked him as she emerged from the bathroom, being ignored the same way Spencer was.

"Don't play dumb with me Renelle", Carly spat out at him, stunning Aaron into silence.

"She never uses surnames unless she's really angry", Spencer whispered to Sasha, not quite quiet enough.  
"Yeah, I know", Carly shouted at Spencer, "But this numb deserves it", she yelled, bearing down upon Aaron, "How could you?"

"What am I supposed to have done?"

"You know exactly what you've done", Carly vented on him, making him back away a little.

"I'm so sorry that Felicity put vodka in my drinks and I got drunk. I'm sorry I got back later than I expected, and I'm so God damn sorry you're getting so uptight about it", Aaron replied, raising his voice marginally.

"Don't make me spell it out to you, Aaron Zexar Renelle"

"Well you're gunna have to, cause I've done nothing else as far as I'm aware", he snapped back, angering Carly more than she had been at all.

"You slept with her", Carly screamed at him.

Everyone in the room was completely stunned, Aaron in particular as Spencer and Sasha's eyes shot straight into him, threateningly. Aaron looked completely paralyzed, until emotion broke over his face, which Carly interpreted as either guilt, or hurt that she'd believed it, and she didn't like either options. He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from her, rubbing his chin as a few tears gathered in his eyes, tears of sadness and anger.

**What you think? Do you really believe that Aaron did it? Or that Felicity is a bitch and lied? Review and let me know :) Next chapter will be up in a few hours.**

**Zexar.**


	69. iDiscover Felicity Is Vindictive

**Sorry this is late up, my laptop was playing up again so had to do a restore which took a surprising amount of time as I had to transfer the music, films, and TV shows from my laptop and back to it again, oh well.**

**Zex.**

"Well, what have you got to say to that?", Carly screamed, her volume picking up as she shouted.

Aaron still looked hurt but anger seemed to take over more than he thought it would, so he turned back to Carly, who was soaked in her own tears.

"You really think I'd cheat on you?", Aaron asked her, keeping his voice low.

"I didn't, no"

"I can't believe you believe her"

"Me neither", Carly screamed at Aaron, turning her back on him.

"It's so nice to know how much you trust me", Aaron shouted, anger evaporating on the last word.

He then put his head in his hands for a few seconds and then put them down, walking towards the door, putting on his hoody despite the heat outside.

"For the record", Aaron turned to Carly as he opened the door, "I didn't screw her"

Aaron then left the apartment and headed quickly down the corridor, ignoring Sasha shouting after him from the doorway.

"Aaron?", Sam asked seeing him walking towards her.

Aaron looked into her eyes and let a few tears fall, before he brushed past her and headed down the stairs, walking quickly through the double doors.

"Carls what's happened?", Sam asked as she walked into the apartment to see Carly being hugged by Spencer.

"Felicity told her that Aaron slept with her", Sasha told Sam.

"I'm gunna beat the-", Sam began to say, heading for the door until Sasha grabbed her shoulder.

"He didn't"

Carly then let go of Spencer and walked over to Sam, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her up to her room, wanting to talk in private.

"Felicity told me so why did I believe her?", Carly asked Sam rhetorically, not really looking for an answer, but still looking as if she wanted one, "Sam?"

"Maybe you wanted to believe her", Sam offered, making Carly think about it.

"Why would I _want_ to believe that?"

"Felicity open this God damn door before I break it down", Aaron shouted as he banged on it, more angry than he had been since Missy kidnapped him and Sasha.

"What's up with you Mr. Impatient?", she asked him, opening the door to see him standing there.

"What is wrong with you?", Aaron screamed at her, making her back away a little, "Why did you tell Carly I screwed you?"

A few seconds of silence passed which Aaron was obviously not prepared to wait through, but Felicity seemed reluctant to answer.

"Well?", he asked, seeming to calm down a little.

"I, uh, erm", she spluttered, completely speechless, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, why?"

"I was telling her the truth", Felicity defended herself.

"No, you weren't"

"You obviously don't remember then"

"I may have been pissed out of my mind, but I remember everything that happened except for actually drinking, so what did you do? Slide the vodka in my drinks?"

Before Felicity had time to answer her dad was bearing down the hall towards Aaron, who wasn't ready for what he was going to do. Despite Aaron being a few inches taller and probably a little heavier, Felicity's father managed to pick Aaron up and throw him from his house.

"Come near my daughter again and I will break you", he threatened Aaron.

After about ten minutes of walking Aaron reached his favorite part of the park, and sat down at the base of a large tree, staring out onto the lake. It was peaceful until he was joined by someone, but he didn't look to see who so just remained quiet until they decided to speak to him.

"She's sorry for not trusting you", Sam Puckett told him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I know she is", Aaron replied simply, not entirely in the mood for conversing.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I went to Felicity's, bad idea, I just yelled and got kicked out by her dad"

"Let's go back, yeah?", Sam asked him, standing up.

"Yeah, okay", Aaron agreed, taking Sam's hand to get up.

They then walked back to Bushwell Plaza slowly, catching up on everything that had happened in the last few days as they never really talked all that much anymore.

"I've missed talking to you", Aaron told Sam, putting his hands in his hoody pockets.

"Yeah, same", Sam smiled in reply as they walked into the lobby, to see Lewbert talking politely to a woman, "No way, look at Lewbert", Sam laughed, attracting his attention.

"Hey kids", he smiled in a normal voice, striking them both funny.

"Whose the chick?", Sam asked him, approaching them both along with Aaron.

"Maggie", she replied, smiling.

"Okay, well this is weird", Sam commented, grabbing Aaron by the arm and pulling him into the elevator.

As the elevator opened on the Shay floor, Carly looked towards it grimly, but grinned when she saw Aaron emerge with Sam. She then waved at Carly and told her she'd be back later, before leaving the apartment and heading over the hallway to Freddie's.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet", Carly smiled at Aaron.

"I would have believed her as well", Aaron began to say, "You had no reason to not believe her"

"Still, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you"

"It's fine", Aaron told her, a smile stretching across his face, "I went to Felicity's"

Carly looked a little confused until Aaron laughed, thinking about what happened.

"I was thrown out and threatened by her dad"

"Why's that funny?"

"Because they're posh, and it was funny. Plus Felicity denies she was lying"

"She's a bitch", Carly said, before kissing Aaron and sitting down with him on the couch, turning the TV on.

_Seven Hours Later_

"Ready for iCarly?", Freddie asked Aaron and Carly as he walked in with Sam.

"Sure", Carly told him, getting up and heading up the stairs with Freddie, leaving Aaron and Sam alone.

"Try this", Aaron said to Sam, giving her his cup.  
"What's in it?", she questioned, seeing a dark pink slushy liquid.

"I'm not telling you until you try it"

Sam gave Aaron one last look before taking a swig, allowing a fairly large quantity fill her mouth, giving her the greatest taste ever.

"Oh my God it tastes like bacon"

"And?"

"Pork"

"Yep, it's a bacon and pork smoothie", Aaron smirked, before heading to the kitchen and pouring her out a glass.

"You're a bloody genius", Sam grinned, downing the cup in seconds.

"Aaron, Sam", Carly yelled down, hailing them both upstairs.

"Hey, I'm Carly", Carly grinned towards the camera as Aaron and Sam ran through the door.

"I'm Sam", Sam inputted, reaching Carly's side.  
"And I'm-", Aaron started to speak, before yelling out as he slipped on a small bit of water on the ground, "And I'm Aaron", he grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet.

"We have a video for all our viewers", Sam spoke into the camera.

"Filmed by our very own technical producer and featuring our musician"

"Technically you're a musician as well", Sam pointed out to Carly.

"Oh, yeah. On with the video"

Freddie pressed a few keys on his laptop and brought up the video of Aaron complaining about food in a fast food restaurant.

"It's meant to have cucumber in it", Aaron told the stores manager.

"That is a cucumber", he defended.

"No, it's a lime. Furthermore, it was cold when I got it, it's burnt, and I'm pretty sure theres a maggot in the meat"

As Aaron said it a woman tapped him on the shoulder and slapped him as a large bang made them all jump a mile. A woman did a repeat of something Sam's mum had done to the school building before Aaron started, and drove straight through the front of the shop.

"What the hell was that for?", Aaron shouted at the woman who slapped him, ignoring the car.

"That's my cooking you're insulting", she yelled back, furious at him.

"And it's my taste buds you're disgusting", Aaron told her calmly, before laughing as she stormed off as the manager he had been talking to feinted.

"It really did have a maggot", Aaron smiled into the camera as Freddie picked it back up, continuing with the show.

_I'm glad me and Aaron are okay after earlier, _Carly thought to herself as they progressed through the rest of the show, _He got over our argument pretty quickly_.


	70. iPrevent A Death

_One Week Later_

"Someone's on the roof, they're gunna jump", Gibby yelled as he ran through Ridgeway High's main entrance.

Carly, Aaron, Sam, and Freddie immediately started muttering to each other as they followed everyone out the door to see that Gibby was telling the truth. Aaron ran his hand through his hair when he saw who it was, and ran towards the school building, barging through the doors and knocking straight into Ms. Briggs.  
"Renelle get back here now", she screamed as she rose back to her feet, seeing Aaron's back disappear up the stairs.

Aaron sprinted fully along the corridor and slid around the corner, picking up speed quickly again as he barged through another door to see the final flight of stairs to the school building roof. As he opened the final door and walked onto the roof, he pulled off his jumper as the heat was intense, and chucked it on the floor, before walking forward towards the girl in front of him.

"May I join you?", he asked her, waiting for her reply.

"If you're alone", she replied, only moving to shift to the left, allowing him room next to her.

"What're you doing up here Felicity?", he asked Felicity, turning to face her.

"Preparing to jump", she told him, facing him.

Aaron then put his arm around Felicity's waist and pulled her in closer to him and she did the same, so they were holding each other. Aaron only then realized they were being watched by the entire school and most of the teachers, so felt quite pressurized to make it work.

"Jump then, take me with you", Aaron whispered in her ear, making contact with her dark brown hair.  
"Maybe I will", she smirked, turning again to him, close enough so their noses were touching.

"Go on then", he smiled in reply.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I have", Aaron told her, reassuring her feelings.

"And well?"

Felicity moved half an inch closer and moved her head to the side, hoping he'd take the hint and kiss her, despite him being with Carly.

"Felicity, please, I love you but I'm _in_ love with Carly", Aaron repeated for the second time in a two days, "I'm sorry"

Aaron then had a flash back of a few days before when they'd been in detention together alone after Ms. Briggs left to make out with Mr. Howard.

_Since the day I went to Felicity's and got kicked out, we've really hit off again, making up immediately and becoming best friends in a matter of days. We're sitting next to each other despite Briggs splitting us apart, and I've only just noticed we're wearing really similar clothes. We've both got black drainpipes on with a hoody, the only difference is the shoes and her fingerless gloves._

"_What're we meant to be doing?", I ask Felicity, who looks at me, more interested now._

"_I have no idea, I wasn't listening to her"_

_We both laugh for no real reason, just in good spirits from each others company more than actually finding anything funny. I can't quite put my finger on who she looks like. Freddie says she looks similar to the woman on the cover of 'Heartless', but I think she looks more like Avril Lavigne._

"_Wanna ditch this?"_

"_And do what?", I ask her, knowing in my heart what she's going to say._

"_Go to mine?"_

_Got it in one. Thing is, I should want to say no as I'm with Carly, but my heart is screaming to say yes though my head knows now to._

"_Okay, let's go", I tell her, going with my heart._

_Felicity grins at me and then moves towards me as we get up, putting her hands on my hips as she puts her nose to mine, leaning to the side a little so our lips are almost touching._

"_I'm sorry", I tell her, stepping back one step before continuing, "I love you Felicity, I really do, but I'm in love with Carly. I'm sorry"_

_She looks upset for a few seconds but then perks up, grinning straight after._

"_As long as you love me I suppose", she smiles, genuinely cheerful_

"I'm sorry for coming up here, for scaring you", Felicity apologized to Aaron leaning back onto the roof, pulling him with her.

"It's alright", Aaron smiled, getting up with her and heading towards the door.

A load of cheering exploded from the ground out the front of the school which died down quickly as everyone went back inside, heading for lessons as the bell rang out.

"Aaron?", Felicity asked him.

As he turned to face her she put her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his, not getting a response for a few seconds until he moved his lips with hers.

"What's wrong?", Felicity asked him as he pulled away three seconds later.

"I just kissed you", he muttered, "What am I doing?"

"Huh?", she questioned, but he was too deep in thought and didn't hear her.

As soon as he pulled away he was connected to her lips again, their kiss full of passion as they stood on the roof, Felicity pushing him up against the wall. As they kissed they were both flooded with emotion: Felicity full of lust and love, Aaron full of anger at himself, and a lust for Felicity.

"Renelle? Marsh?", Principal Ted Franklin asked as he came onto the roof moments after they broke apart, "Come with me", he told them, walking back down the stairs.

Felicity winked at Aaron and put her arm around his waist as they went through the door, but he moved it away as they reached the corridor, not wanting anyone to see. As they followed Franklin into his office her turned to face them with a stern look on his face, looking more angry than Aaron had ever seen him. Though it all evaporated in a few seconds as he composed himself.

"Aaron, thank you for doing what you did", he thanked Aaron, before turning to Felicity.

"And what were you doing young lady?"

"I've found the move hard, what with everything that happened before I moved"

She looked pleadingly at Franklin to not say anything about what had happened, and he seemed to take the hint, keeping quiet.

"Right, come back at the end of the day", he told her, before dismissing them.

_What are you doing Aaron?_ Aaron's rationality questioned him. _You love her, it's okay_, his heart told him.

"Holy chizz", he said to himself as he and Felicity left the office, heading to Ms. Brigg's lesson.

"Come in here", Felicity told him, pulling him into an empty classroom with her.

"What you want?", Aaron asked her, before she pushed him up against the wall, kissing him, "Oh I see", he replied to himself as he pulled away, before returning to her lips.

"Where the chizz is he?", Sam asked no one in particular as she sat in Briggs' lesson with Carly and Freddie.

"I don't know, maybe he's had to go to Franklin's office with her", Freddie offered as an idea.

"Why though, he didn't do anything wrong", Carly fretted.

"Maybe it's a good thing as he saved her"

"I don't know why he bothers with that chick", Sam inputted, making Carly and Freddie laugh.

"Puckett, Shay, Benson", Briggs shouted from the front, "Get on with your work, I'm sure Renelle will be here soon to join you, so shut up"

"Someones a little touchy", Carly whispered to the others, "Maybe Randy Jackson's been hurt"

That sent Sam and Freddie into a fit of laughter as they remembered the time Carly and Freddie got locked in her cupboard and found a load of Randy Jackson merchandise.

**Yeah, Renelle's a *beep*, but things will change, that's all I'm saying,**

**Zex.**


	71. iWitness A Beating

**Haven't been able to update as I've been at a mates, so here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they always mean a lot to me :)**

**Zexar.**

"Ha it's that fountain you dived into", Sam laughed as she and Aaron wondered aimlessly around the mall.

"Yeah, the one that you tackled me into"  
"That song was harsh", Sam defended herself, "Plus I had to get you back"

"That is a fair point", Aaron laughed, enjoying the time with Sam.

Looking ahead he saw someone he really didn't want to at the time, and sighed in annoyance as they walked in his direction, grinning.

"I hate that chick", Sam muttered, seeing Felicity as well.

"Hey", she grinned as she reached them, pulling Aaron into an involuntary hug.

Sam gritted her teeth as Felicity kept up her usual bubbly self, something Sam hated in people outside the close friendships she had with people.

"Where's Carly?", she questioned, finding it odd she wasn't around.

"Out of town with everyone else, we didn't wanna go", Aaron replied, ignoring Sam's obvious dislike of the girl in front of her.

"You're looking good today", Felicity told Aaron, checking him out.

"Er cheers", he replied, not sure how to reply.

"He's with Carly", Sam butted in, edging nearer her.

"Yeah, shame", Felicity muttered, just loud enough so Sam heard.

"You what?", she questioned, stepping closer.

"It's a shame", Felicity said louder, standing up to Sam.

Aaron grabbed Sam's arm as she went to hit her, so Sam turned and glared at him, wondering what possessed him to prevent her hitting someone.

"She said it's a shame", Sam shouted at him, trying to shake away from his grip.

"I know, just drop it", Aaron replied, not wanting to insult Carly on Felicity.

"He doesn't seem to care he's with Carly when he's making out with me", Felicity spoke calmly to Sam, smirking in a twisted way, making Aaron's heart plummet to the Earth's core.

"You what?", she stated, bearing down on Aaron, staring as if she wanted him dead.

"What and you believe her, bloody great that", Aaron shouted in reply, covering his tracks and causing Felicity physical pain as he released Sam's arm.

Sam swung high and punched Felicity on the cheek, knocking her to the side into a bench, which she fell onto.

"Is that all you've got you gypsy scum bag?", Felicity yelled at Sam, angering her more than before.

Sam bore down on Felicity at an incredible rate, pulling her to her feet and headbutting her, before punching her to the floor.

"Stay down bitch", Sam screamed back, before Felicity fought back.

Aaron stood stunned at what was happening as two of his best friends fought each other, one coming off worse than the other. Sam had barely a scratch whereas Felicity was starting to bleed, so Aaron thought it was time to intervene. As he entered the fray he immediately received two punches to the face, accidental, one from each, but he didn't give up. He decided that the best course of action was to tackle one of them, so charged towards Felicity, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her a few feet away from Sam., before stepping in between them.

"Stop it, both of you", he shouted, to see them look away from each other then walk off in separate directions.

"Love you", Felicity winked at Aaron, stirring a devilish fiend inside him.

"Love you too", he whispered so no one would hear, before looking around to see Sam walk out the door, "That looks sore", he indicated a cut on Felicity's cheek.

"Oh it is", she replied to him, begging him with his eyes.

Aaron retaliated by putting his hand behind her head and pushing his lips against hers, not thinking about who could see as they were in the middle of a mall. He then pulled back quickly, gave her one last smile, and walked off, his hands in his pockets as he hunched his shoulders.

"She's such a-", Sam started to say until she noticed something about Aaron, "Are you okay? You look freezing"

"I am", he shivered, "Well I feel it inside"

"It's boiling out here"

"I know, anyway, we still going to the lake?", Aaron asked Sam.

"Yeah, let's go through here"

Sam then led Aaron through an alleyway, which got wider and wider as they reached the road on the other side, but they didn't get that far.

"Puckett, Renelle", Amanda smirked as she, Alice, and Tiffany entered the alley, blocking them off.

"What you want Amanda?", Aaron asked her, not feeling intimidated by them as he knew they were Felicity's friends.

"To deliver Felicity's vengeance. You thought you could get away with attacking her Puckett?"

"What are you gunna do about it?"

The trio of girls in front of Aaron and Sam advanced with their fists clenched, before Aaron was pulled forward by Alice.

"We have no beef with you Renelle"

"No, I'm with Sam", Aaron shouted at her, pushing her backwards and retreating to Sam's position.

"Let's take 'em boy", Sam smirked at Aaron, before clenching her fists and fighting back.

"Spencer!", Carly shouted at him as he accidentally knocked a display of coffee jars over, smashing them everywhere.

"I'm sorry", he shouted back, getting back onto his feet.

_I believe my heart,_

_It believes in you._

Spencer quickly answered his phone before anymore of the ring tone replied, and couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he realized what Sasha had done.

"Hello?"

"Spencer Shay?"

"Oh hey Chambers, what's up?", Spencer replied as he recognized the voice.

"Aaron and Sam have been involved in an incident, they're currently in Seattle hospital being treated for minor injuries", Chambers started to tell him, "There's more to it but we'll need you to speak in person"

"We're about two hours away, we'll drive back as soon as we can", Spencer told him.

"Okay, good, I'll let them know", Chambers finished, hanging up.

"What's happened?", Carly and Freddie panicked, knowing Chambers wouldn't ring unless something was wrong.

"Aaron and Sam are at the hospital", Spencer told them both, "They've got minor injuries"

"Why are they there? Are they okay?", Sasha asked Spencer.

"He said we'll need to speak in person about it"

"Let's get back then", Sasha inputted again.

"What is it with hospitals since Aaron's lived here", Carly muttered to Freddie.

"I know, at least they're okay"

"I bet Felicity has something to do with this", Carly accused her, getting Freddie confused.

"But lets face it", he started to say, "She loves Aaron, so why would she do anything to him?"

"Maybe Sam did something and Aaron stood up for Sam, so they were both hurt", Carly summed up, hoping she was wrong and they'd just both fallen down some stairs or something.

"Puckett's in hospital", Tiffany told Felicity as the four of them lingered around the mall.

"And Aaron?", she asked her, before Tiffany looked away.

"With her", Alice piped up.

"Visiting?", Felicity questioned.

"No, being treated alongside Sam", she informed Felicity, getting a slap around the face.

"You fools", she shouted, "I told you not to touch him under any circumstance"

"In fairness, Marsh", Amanda yelled, "If her royal highness ever got her ass off her perch maybe things wouldn't go wrong. Then again, you couldn't lay a finger on Sam, you proved that didn't you, you arrogant bitch"

"Fine, I don't need you", Felicity defended herself, "Get yourself a new best friend"

Felicity then turned to the exit and left the mall, heading back to her home as she thought about how her plans always seem to go slightly wrong when she didn't do the things herself.

**Next chapter's a little bit of a filler until a bigger chapter, where things may change a lot. Next chapter will also explain why Aaron's being a jerk :)**

**Zex.**


	72. iGet Discharged

**Hey, I uploaded this last night but then thought the ending was a little rushed so deleted it and added a bit this morning. Enjoy!**

**Zex.**

"Hey Chambers", Aaron greeted him from his hospital bed next to Sam.

"How you feeling?", he asked them both, smiling.

"Not bad, just got a headache", Aaron replied.

"Same really", Sam inputted.

"I'm not surprised, now Aaron, I need to have a word with you about something we've found in a sample of your blood"

Aaron looked shocked at Chambers, wondering what they could have found considering he hadn't taken drugs, hadn't drunk recently, and hadn't done anything unusual. Sam also looked shocked, but she was only thinking he'd taken something or injected himself, despite the fact she knew he never would.

"As in what?"

"It's a little complicated, and extremely confidential, so I'm going to have to ask you leave Sam", he told them both, indicating the door to Sam.

Sam looked at him and Aaron knew she was asking if he'd tell her afterwards, and he just nodded as she left the room to sit on the waiting chairs.

"Now Aaron, this is dangerous stuff and I need to ask a question", Jared started, worrying Aaron immediately, "Have you taken anything like a drug? Or injected anything?"

"No, I promise", Aaron replied, still worried.

"Okay, well we're going to have to ask you questions on a lie detector to be safe"

After a few minutes Aaron had been hooked up to a lie detector and Jared Chambers was writing on a pad, readying himself to ask Aaron questions.

"Are you Aaron Renelle?", he asked Aaron.

"Yes"

"Have you been subject to any drugs?"

"No"

"Have you kissed Felicity Marsh?"

"No, who do you think I am?"

"Just answer the questions, are you lying to me?"

"No, of course not"

"Do you love Felicity?"

"Yes, like I love Sam, or Sasha", Aaron replied, a little confused at why he was being asked questions like that.

"Okay, that is very interesting", Chambers muttered to himself, checking through all the answers he gave and whether they were honest.

"Aaron, I can confirm one thing, you have no idea what's gone on until you're near her"

"What the hell does that mean?", Aaron questioned, getting quite hostile for no reason.

"Renelle, do you want me to tell you what we found?"

"Yes, hurry up already"

"Okay, well, we found..."

"Sam!", Carly and Freddie shouted, running towards her and hugging her, Freddie keeping her in his arms.

"Where's Aaron?", Carly asked Sam.

"He's in the room with Chambers, we're not allowed in"

"Why?"  
"About something they found in his blood", Sam began, "Where are Spencer and Sasha"

"Parking the car", Freddie told her as Carly got worried.

"Why's he got something in his blood?", she panicked, "Like drugs or what?"

"I don't know Carls, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down", she shouted back as the door behind her opened.

"Hello Carly", Jared Chambers stated, not as cheery as he had been, "He's in there, I'll let him explain and I'll be back with some results as soon as I am able"

Carly then walked into the room to see Aaron on the bed, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost, leaving Carly worries about what was wrong with him.

"Are you alright?", she asked him, really concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", he questioned, trying to cover.

"Sam said something was in your blood sample, then Chambers looked really worried"

"Oh it's nothing, he'll be back in a minute"

Carly stared at Aaron and could tell he was hiding something and it made her angry that he wouldn't tell her as she would in his position.

"Don't keep it from me boy", Carly stated, pointing at him.

"Carly I'm so sorry, I had no idea, no control over it", Aaron began to confess, "It's all about Felicity"

"What is?"

"When I was doing my project with her, she must have given it to me"

"What are you talking about?", she nearly shouted at him, annoyed with his delaying.

"She gave me a type of drug containing Telonium, a new element which does stuff to your mind", Aaron explained, finding it difficult to believe himself, "As far as I'm aware, it changes your hormones and when someone makes advances on you you're forced to respond against your will, but you forget about it when you're not around that person. It also has side effects, such as coldness, which I've had in the past few days. Another side effect is slight hostility"

"Why does that make it all about Felicity", Carly asked him, not following what he was meaning.

As Aaron went to explain, Jared Chambers walked into the hospital room with a few sheets of paper covered in black ink with results from the lie detector and from his blood test.

"Right, Aaron, I can tell you Telonium was definitely in your system, and it will be there for at least a week from now, as for the lie detector, I have the full results here"

"Lie detector?", Carly asked them both.  
"In case I don't remember anything, like I've explained", Aaron told her as Chambers went through paper.

"Carly, I need you to understand this", Chambers began, "Aaron wasn't in control"

Aaron then knew what was coming by that statement, but had no idea how he couldn't remember, even if he was influenced by a drug, surely he'd remember.

"Aaron, you told me you hadn't kissed Felicity, but you have", Chambers told him the results of the lie detector, "And also, you were telling the truth when you said you weren't lying, proving you weren't in control", he added as he saw Carly's expression to the news.

"You kissed Felicity?", Carly asked Aaron, looking hurt.

"I don't remember doing it, I promise you Carls, I love you"

"Okay", Carly replied, tears forming in her eyes as she dropped it, knowing he couldn't help what he did.

"Now, the doctors have said you can leave when you're ready", Chambers told Aaron, getting up to leave.

"Are you alright Jared?", Aaron quizzed him, feeling as if something was up.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm just a little tired, long shifts recently"

"Okay, glad theres nothing wrong", Aaron smiled in reply as Chambers left.

_Four Hours Later_

"Hey Freddie", Aaron said as he walked into the iCarly studio.

"Hey"

"What you doing?"

"Installing a new pear processor", Freddie told him.

"What the 'Pear 6400 BETA' tester?"

"Yeah, you seen it?"  
"Sure, it looks awesome", Aaron stated, interested as he looked at Freddie's laptop.

The door banged loudly downstairs and kept banging for ten seconds until Spencer answered, and all that could be heard was a recognizable person shouting for everyone to get down and keep their hands on show. A series of shouts and screams from Carly, Sam, Sasha, and Spencer followed as they all presumably went to the floor, worrying Freddie and Aaron to what could possibly be happening.

"What's going on?", Freddie asked as they both ran down the stairs, wondering what on Earth was happening.

**I know the concept was a little farfetched (A new element called Telonium), but it was the best thing I could come up with. Next chapter is longer and may take a few days, though I hope not.**

**Zexar.**


	73. iUndergo Aggressive Negotiations

_As I look down at Freddie's laptop to take a peek at the 'Pear 6400 BETA', a load of banging goes on downstairs, sounding like someone banging on the door. Freddie doesn't seem to have noticed it and starts to show me a few of the features, and the new processor looks amazing, much better than the 6300 which I use. I recognize a voice scream at everyone to get down, then the screams of Carly, Sam, Sasha, and Spencer fill the air as the presumably do what the voice tells them._

"_What's going on?", Freddie asks me pointlessly as we run out the iCarly studio, heading for the first floor._

_As we run down the flight of stairs we see a hooded figure standing in the doorway, closing the door, so they don't hear or see us coming. I look at the persons clothes and know immediately who it is by their jeans, hoody, and gloves, but I just hope I'm wrong when I see what they're holding in their left hand. A pistol. In a split second decision I run forward silently, reaching them and grabbing the gun, fighting for control of it.  
"Aaron no", Carly screams from behind me, but I'm too engrossed in the situation._

_In a matter of seconds the tables turn at the gun being pressed against my stomach as I look into the persons face, finding their familiar eyes._

"_Don't do this", I tell her, not wanting anything to happen to anyone._

"_I'm sorry, it's the only way", she whispers back before getting angrier, "Get duct tape and tape them all together, or I'll kill you all", she orders me, not even looking slightly sorry about what she's asking._

_I reluctantly do what she says so that my family and friends are okay, and go into the kitchen, getting the thick gray tape from the draw, and returning to everyone. I group them all together and apologize constantly as I tape them all together tightly, regretting it as I remain the only one able to move except for Felicity._

"_Get upstairs now", Felicity orders me._

_Once again I'm reluctant to move, but when she aims the gun at me I hurry up the first set of stairs and wait for her, not for long though as she appears within seconds._

"_Get on the bed", she mutters to me, still angry as ever._

_I push open the door to me and Carly's room and walk over to the bed, intent on getting the gun off of her no matter what. She comes over after to me, placing one hand on my waist as she presses the gun to my stomach, pressing inwards towards me._

"_Lose the weapon, I won't do anything stupid", I whisper in her ear as I move back over, rubbing my nose against hers._

_It seems as though the Telonium in my system is not responsive when I want to be seductive to the person that's making advances on me, as I suppose I'm already doing that. I carefully place my hand on the gun and push it downwards, making contact with her lips lightly as I wait for her to respond. Quicker than I'd expected she puts the gun on the bedside table and moves her lips with mine, pushing me backwards until I'm underneath her on the bed, trapped._

_A lot of noise below on the first floor distracts me a little as I can hear crying, screaming, and angry shouting from everyone, all most likely wondering what's going on and what's going to happen. In a flash I realize I'd rather die than betray Carly again, no matter what the consequences. Before Felicity has time to react I push her off me, tackling her to the ground and trying to pin her, but I fail and she manages to push to her feet. She immediately dives for the gun but I grab her legs and pull her back down to the floor, intent on subduing her and calling the cops to get this psycho locked up in juvie._

_I receive a back handed slap to the face which stuns me for a second, long enough for the witch to escape my grasp and try for the gun. In a split second I grab her by the ankle and pull hard, pulling her legs from beneath her so she falls flat on her face, giving me the advantage. I manage to pull myself to my feet and leap to the side table, grabbing the gun and spinning to face her as she sprints forward._

"_Hold it", I yell at her, "Don't do anything stupid"_

"_Why not Renelle? Will you shoot me?", she screams, more angry than I've ever seen her._

"_Don't do it Marsh, I have the high ground"_

_She doesn't follow my warning and darts forward, grabbing my wrist as I pull the trigger, setting off a fresh wave of screams and wails from below as they don't know what's happening. As her nails dig into my hand no more than a second after the gunshot goes off, I shout at, releasing the weapon and falling back in pain, holding my bleeding hand. The screams get louder as my shout probably sounded like I was being shot, but I push out the fear and disaster happening in the apartment as I concentrate on Felicity._

"_Why are you doing this?", I ask her, staring hard into her beautiful eyes._

"_To prove a point", she tells me, looking a tiny bit remorseful for what she's doing.  
"To who? Your druggy friends?"_

"_They aren't my friends", she yells at me, before raising the gun to aim at my face._

"_You know you don't want to pull that trigger", I tell her, but in all honesty I don't know if she does._

_This is one of the scariest situations of my life, probably one below the kidnapping as we didn't know whether we going to be killed or not every day for weeks. Her hand starts to shake as she takes a big gulp, and her finger starts to twitch on the trigger, making me feel as though time has stopped. I take a deep breath and put my hands forward, palms forward to show her my surrender, and she lowers the gun a little, before she starts to circle around me, allowing us to switch positions so I have my back to the door._

"_You've made me believe in love at first sight", Felicity tells me, still keeping the gun fixed on my forehead._

"_Then why are you going to kill me?"_

"_You'll never love me the same way", the states calmly, confirming my fears of death._

_Some banging from downstairs nearly distracts me for a second, but I refocus on Felicity and the gun, begging her not to murder me through my eyes. I hear a creak behind me and turn to see a figure I don't want to see, not at all, and Felicity seems to notice that. I'm at least three meters in front of the door and Carly Shay walks forward, putting herself in Felicity's sight. Realizing what could happen I fear for another life as a daemonic smile spreads across Felicity's face as she moves the gun._

"_NO", I scream out in desperation, turning to pull Carly down as the gun fires a shot our way._

_Carly's eyes are shut tight as I glance at her, then feel a wet substance on my hand and arm as I regain feeling in my body. I take a look down and see a shot wound in her stomach. Blood is seeping from the wound as my vision becomes blurred with tears, tears of despair, heart-breaking knowledge, and blind rage. I'm never going to forgive myself for this all, it should be me with the bullet hole in my stomach, not the one person I've truly loved in the world. The one person I will only ever love._

_I turn to Felicity in my crouched position and narrow my eyes a little, barely taking notice of the fear that seems to have taken her over as her skin degrades to an extremely pale white. She looks as if she's about to speak until I rise to my feet and close the four meter gap between us, grabbing the gun as she raises it to my face. I twist her wrist with my other hand but she resists, and kicks me back a few inches, making the pistol more open. We both keep a strong on it as we fight for it, neither of us willing to let go as death will most likely be the punishment should we lose the fight. We both know the one simple fact. One of us will end up dead. And suddenly, I'm not liking that statistic._

**[Spencer POV]**

"_The police and an ambulance are on the way", I shout to everyone as I slam the phone down on the side._

_My amazingly clever little sister managed to get us out of the tape, but she foolishly ran upstairs to save Aaron Renelle. Then a shot went off and we all went crazy. Someones dead, we just don't know who._

"_Stay here everyone, wait for the police"_

_Everyone nods slowly and agrees as I run up the stairs to help, but I immediately wish I hadn't as I walk through the door. My little sister, my baby sister, is laying on the floor with a bullet to the stomach as Aaron is fighting Felicity for the gun so no more damage can happen. As soon as I look up at them grappling each other the gun goes off. As they both fall down to the floor I see a bullet hole in one of their chests, but I can't see who as they fall out of view with each other a split second later. The enormity of everything becomes too much as my vision blacks out, sending me spiraling into unconsciousness as I hear sirens outside the building._

**Please review and tell me what you think :) This has been a pretty crucial chapter, either Aaron or Felicity are dead. Either way, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I don't want it left as a cliff hanger for too long :) Also, two references to star wars in this :P.**

**Zexar.**


	74. iPray She Lives

**Hey, here's the next chapter, where Carly, Aaron, and Felicity's fates are found out.**

**Zexar.**

_As I trundle down the stairs the reality of the situation digs deep into my soul, wrenching my heart from my chest and obliterating it in front of my eyes. It should be me on that stretcher, me in that inevitable body bag. I should be me screaming in emotional pain as I see my best friend taken from the room. But I am neither. I am full of emotional pain but I can't show it, so as I stare into nowhere at all it comes to no surprise when someone asks if I'm okay. That someone is a good friend, Detective Jared Chambers._

"_Aaron? Are you alright?", he asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I must look as though I'm going to pass out._

_I stare into his eyes but can't reply. The words are in my head but they won't reach my mouth, won't come out. My voice betrays me._

"_Carly and Felicity are on the way to the hospital", he tells me, sitting me down on the couch as the room nearly empties, only me, him, and another police officer are here._

"_I should be dead, not Carly, nor Felicity"_

"_Look at me Aaron, neither of them are dead", Chambers forces into my head, but nothing makes sense anymore except one thing._

_All of a sudden I feel myself break down, a fit of uncontrolled sadness sweeping down into my very core, pushing out the tears hiding behind my eyes, flooding my face. Two arms wrap themselves around me and pull me into their chest, holding me tightly as I allow all me emotion to leave my body. Looking up into my comforters face I see my sister, Sasha Striker, staring down at me, smiling weakly despite everything, clearly needing the embrace as much as I do._

"_How long had he been talking?", Sasha asks Chambers who looks grimly back._

"_A few minutes, it's not normal so soon", Chambers begins to tell her, "Normally people shout and scream first then enter a depressed mode, but he skipped the scream stage. He doesn't seem to realize how long it's been as well"_

"_Yes I do", I announce to Jared, not liking being treated like a retard, "It's been a few minutes"_

_He looks back at me sympathetically before smiling gently, not taking my fairly rude outburst as an offense._

"_No, it's been four hours"_

"_We need to speak about something", Sasha tells me, going more serious than ever as she continues, "Carly is in a serious condition, she lost a lot of blood"  
I can't speak but nod in reply, glad that Carly's even alive, but understanding that she would be I a bad way._

"_And Felicity, she's still in surgery, barely alive as far as we know"_

"_If she survives, will she be charged with attempted murder?", I ask Chambers, hoping she gets locked up for years should she live.  
"On two accounts, yes, along with possession of a fire arm, and holding people hostage", Jared begins to say, "She's looking at a long time in a cell"_

_I smile wickedly at his news, which is noticed by the two people next to me, who give me an odd look regardless._

_All of the slight shock evaporates from their expressions as they go serious again, both obviously wanting to say something but biting back. I can guess exactly what they're going to say._

"_I know Carly might die", I blurt out, saving them the trouble, "And I know you're worried about what I'll do if that happens"_

"_How do you mean?", Chambers asks me, probably knowing but wanting confirmation.  
"You both think I'll go all suicidal", I confirm for them, not surprised by their expressions._

"_And would you?", Sasha asks me, genuinely concerned._

"_Yes, most likely, I love her Sash", I begin to say, continuing due to their worried faces, "But I'd find help and work to live without her. Can you give me a lift to the hospital?"_

"_Yeah, sure", Sasha tells me, smiling._

_Forty Minutes Later_

_Walking into the family waiting room I'm greeted with three grim smiles, one from Freddie, Sam, and Spencer. The worse bit: none of them blame me. None of them are shouting at me. But all of them are happy to see me. Why?_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I apologize, not able to get any other words out._

"_What? Why?", Freddie asks me._

"_If I could have only got the gun sooner"_

"_Look, Renelle", Sam begins, using my surname in a way I love, "You did amazingly to even try and get the gun, and even better to still be standing"  
Sam's words are meant in a nice way, I can tell, but I feel as though it's completely my fault I don't like what she's saying._

"_Thanks Sam, but it should be me with the bullet in my stomach, not Carly"_

"_Don't even say that", Spencer pipes up from his trance with a poster, "It's not your fault Carly's been shot"_

"_Yes it is", I say fairly loudly, "If I'd put Felicity in her place this would never have happened"_

"_She drugged you with Telonium", Spencer replied calmly, "You couldn't have helped it"_

_All the positive attitude towards me is taking it's toll, so I run my hand through my hair and leave the room, heading to a solitary chair at the other end of the corridor. As I sit down memories run through my mind, memories of the distant past, and the most recent events that have happened. From the third person I can see myself yelling 'no' as I try to get Carly to the floor, but I'm much too slow as Felicity pulls the trigger. Her eyelids close almost immediately and it appears as though she experiences no pain. That may be true, as from what I remember after being stabbed, once I was out of reality and into the dream, I felt no pain, it was only when I came around in reality I felt any physical feeling at all._

_As I pick up my rapidly vibrating phone I hear a voice I don't really want right now, though it would have been great yesterday._

"_Aaron Renelle?", the lead singer of one of my favorite bands asks._

"_Yeah, this is Gerrard Way yeah?", I ask, just to confirm._

"_Yes, I'm just ringing about your song, 'Knock Knock, Who Ain't There?'", he begins to say, making me a little more happy, "Me and the band would love to feature"_

"_Okay, sweet, is it okay if I ring you in the next few days? We're having a lot of trouble here at the moment"_

"_Sure thing, I hope everything works out", he tells me as he hangs up, leaving a smile on my face._

_My head's feeling a little clearer now so I may as well head back to the waiting room to apologize for leaving, though I know they'll understand. As I walk in I see a scene that everyone could do without._

"_He killed our baby girl", Mrs. Marsh screams at Spencer, who is obviously trying to get her to calm down, "So where is he?"_

_I clear my throat loudly to let her know I'm here out of respect, but I'm honestly quite scared of her and her husband, as they clearly believe Felicity to be as good as dead._

"_You murderer", she shrieks at me, bearing down at me screaming as loud as her voice will allow her to, "How dare you take away our beautiful daughter, she had so much of her life to live"_

_Glancing into her eyes I see the pain I should be able to show about what's happened, and it scares me to think anything I've ever done could make someone feel such strong emotion, be it pain, love, or hate._

"_Look at you, you're pathetic", She continues to yell, uninterrupted by anyone, "You hide behind that long fringe to keep yourself withdrawn, but even when it matters you can't show emotion. It should be you with a hole in your neck. You with an insane loss of blood. You should be dead and buried"_

_Her last six words dig deep into me, settling on the boundaries of my soul, breaking the bonds that keep my mentality in check. You should be dead and buried. You should be dead and buried. You should be dead and buried. You should be dead and buried. All I can think of is those six words. Individually they are nothing, but together they are devastating for someone to believe. I barely register her spit hit my face as she is forcibly removed from the room by two police officers, and it comes as a surprise that I've moved positions when I regain focus on reality. A pair of familiar arms are wrapped around me, so I lean onto their owners body, glad for a bit of physical contact after what I've just come to believe. Words are spoken by everyone about what Mrs. Marsh said, but I don't concentrate on the conversation and only hear a few snippets of what's said._

"_Hello", a female doctor states as she walks into the waiting room, "I'm Doctor Harmony, and I have news on Miss Carly Shay and Felicity Marsh"_

_Everyone's attention is immediately focused on Harmony, and even my extremely low attention span manages to keep an interest on her as she speak the few words that will change everyone's life in this room._

"_I'm extremely sorry to tell you, but..."_

**So maybe Carly and Felicity's fates aren't given yet, but I like cliff hangers :P**

**Zex.**


	75. iWake To Pain

**Apologies at lateness, I've been really busy the last few days, so I couldn't write. Thanks for reviews :)**

**Zexar.**

"She drugged you with Telonium", Spencer replied calmly, "You couldn't have helped it"

Aaron then left the room as the positive attitude towards him became too much, leaving Spencer, Sasha, Freddie, and Sam sitting in the waiting room.

"Leave him", Sasha stated, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder as he rose to follow him, "He'll be back in his own time"

"Why does he blame himself?", Spencer asked her almost rhetorically.

"He normally does, like when me and him were kidnapped, he kept apologizing for it, saying it was his fault"

"Oh here is the scum family whose spawn killed my daughter", Mrs. Marsh told herself, sounding crazy.

"Excuse me?", Spencer asked her, a little surprised.

"Where is he? That brutal piece of Renelle scum"

"He's not here", Sam lied for Aaron, knowing he didn't need it, the same way as none of them did either, "So get your wacky features outta our faces"

"Don't tell me what to do Puckett", she spat back, angering Sam.

"It's not worth it Sam", Freddie told her, grabbing her as she stood up.

"He killed our baby girl", Marsh yelled at Spencer, who immediately tried to calm her down as he saw Aaron enter the room, "So where is he?"

Aaron then cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear, before looking as if he immediately regretted it as Mrs. Marsh bore down on him, screaming.

"You murderer", she accused violently, "How dare you take away our beautiful daughter, she had so much of her life to live"

Aaron just stood there and took everything she threw at him, surprising everyone as he normally fought back against people, even if he knew he was wrong. They all knew there was one time Aaron didn't fight back, and that was when he and Sam had had an argument.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. You hide behind that long fringe to keep yourself withdrawn, but even when it matters you can't show emotion. It should be you with a hole in your neck. You with an insane loss of blood. You should be dead and buried"

Aaron seemed to take a complete emotional blow to what she said and completely shut down, receiving spit to the face as Mrs. Marsh was forcibly removed by two police officers. Sasha guided him into the seat next to her and wrapped her arms around him, giving him much needed comfort as a female doctor walked in.

"Hello", the doctor stated as she walked into the waiting room, "I'm Doctor Harmony, and I have news on Miss Carly Shay and Felicity Marsh"

Everyone's attention was immediately on Harmony, even Aaron who was immediately brought from his own depths.

"I'm extremely sorry to tell you, but Felicity Marsh's wounds were too much and she didn't pull through the surgery", Doctor Harmony told them all, obviously finding it hard to tell them.

Everyone in the room immediately felt the loss, most of all Aaron, who felt extremely guilty and as if it was his fault.

"And Carly Shay has come out of surgery, she's made exceptionally good progress in a short amount of time. You can visit when you like, two at a time"

The doctor then smiled at them all and left the room, leaving silence in her wake as everyone took in the news.

Grins of happiness that Carly was alive spread across the faces of all the rooms inhabitance, all except Aaron, who was exhilarated as well as depressed.

"Aaron, you can visit first", Spencer told him.

"No, I'll go last. I don't wanna seem too unhappy", Aaron replied, not surprising Spencer.  
"Okay, Sam, Freddie, you can go in after me and Sasha. That okay?"

"Sure thing", Freddie replied for him and Sam.

Spencer and Sasha left, leaving the three of them in the room, which stayed silent until Freddie began talking.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll come back soon", Aaron told Freddie and Sam, leaving the room without another word.

_An Hour Later_

"She hasn't woken up yet", Sasha told Aaron as she and Spencer left Carly's room.

"Okay, I won't be long", Aaron replied, smiling as he entered the room.  
Walking into the room, Aaron's eyes watered as he saw a network of tubes connected to Carly, all of them keeping her stable in some way. He hated seeing her like this, and immediately felt sorry for her having to see him like it when he was stabbed months back.

"I am so sorry", Aaron muttered to her as he took her hand, not sure if she would hear him, "You should never have been harmed"

As if responding to his voice, Carly's eyes opened slowly and moved over to meet his green gaze, his teary green gaze.

"Don't be sorry", she croaked with a lot of difficulty.

"I am though", Aaron replied, stroking her hair with his other hand, "I thought you were dead"

"I thought you were too", Carly struggled to say, "We were sitting on a hill in the outskirts, and I thought it was actually you"

"I'm fine", I smile reassuringly, remembering my visit to the outskirts of Seattle.

"I heard a second gun shot, I thought you got hit"

"No, Felicity did, she pushed the gun to my stomach and pulled the trigger as I pushed it upwards, and it hit her"

"Is she okay?"

Aaron's eyes then misted over a little as he thought about it, and he struggled to compose himself as he answered her.

"No, she died in surgery"

"I'm sorry", Carly sympathized, not sure what to say.

Aaron just smiled in reply and leaned towards Carly, kissing her gently on the forehead so he wouldn't run the risk of giving her any type of bacterial infection.

"Aaron Renelle?", a police officer asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah", Aaron replied, turning to face him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside"

"Can't it wait? I've only been in here a few minutes. Just say whatever you want here"

"Sure", the officer replied, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "Aaron Renelle, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Felicity Marsh. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

"What? This is ridiculous", Aaron protested as the cuffs were put onto him.

A nurse then kept Carly still as she looked distressed at what was happening, but the officer let Aaron say a good bye to Carly before being towed away.

"Spencer", Chambers acknowledged him as he walked into the waiting room, "Aaron's been arrested, they're taking him to the station now"

Spencer, who had been drinking a cup of coffee, choked on it and accidentally spilt it down his shirt, before reacting verbally.

"That's ridiculous", Spencer shouted at him, "Why?"

"He was in direct contact with Felicity when the gun went off, it's standard procedure"

"You think he killed her intentionally don't you?"

"I don't know, but either way we need to make sure it wasn't him that pulled that trigger"

"Yeah, and I have a way of proving it", Spencer replied, smiling to himself as he remembered something he's left in their room.

_Aaron and Carly won't be happy with what I did, but at least it will get Aaron out a murder charge._


	76. iTrust Spencer

**Wow, I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to write this. I've had loads of revision for exams, and I've had time today as it's my birthday :P. I'm going on holiday for a week on Saturday, so it'll be another long time for an update, but no cliffhanger this time, I promise. I'll plan the next twenty chapters or so when I'm holiday, and I'll write a few when I'm away, so you'll have at least 2 updates a week on Sunday. This is also presuming I won't have internet there, cause if I do, I'll update :) Anyway, enough of my drabble,**

**A.Z.R**

_The Next Day_

"Jeez kid you look awful", Spencer said to Aaron as he walked into Aaron's cell to talk to him.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all last night"

"I'm sorry you're still in here, we've been trying to sort it"

"Don't worry yourself, it's more important to get Carly up on her feet again", Aaron replied, obviously finding it hard but thinking about Carly over himself, "Why am I even in here anyway?"

"I've spoken to Chambers, and from what little information she can give me, they're doing a routine check as you were both fighting for the weapon"

"This is ridiculous", Aaron gasped out, burying his head in his hands.

"Look, kid, I can get you out of this, but I need to know one thing, or it'll send you down"

"What?"

"Did you pull the trigger?"

"No, of course not, I've told you this", Aaron began, recalling it, "She pulled the trigger and I pushed it upwards a split second before so the bullet hit her rather than me"

"Okay, good"

"Good?"

"I mean that you didn't pull it", Spencer corrected himself, not wanting to upset him.

"Right, so how can you get me out of it?", Aaron asked Spencer after a few seconds of silence.

"Only if you promise you won't get angry"

"Okay, I promise"

"In all honesty, it was an accident, but I was recording some stuff in your room and the rest of the apartment, and put the camera down, but I left it there by accident"

"When did you do that?", Aaron asked, quite shocked.  
"About a week ago"  
"A week? And you didn't move it?"

"I forgot", Spencer defended himself.

"Okay, whatever, won't it have run out of battery by now though?"

"It was more of a web cam", Spencer admitted.  
"Spencer! I know I promised but-"

"Exactly, and I haven't got much time", Spencer started, "I've checked the tapes, and you can clearly see Felicity pull the trigger"

"That's amazing", Aaron grinned, getting to his feet and hugging Spencer, happy he'd get out, "But why did you need to check my story?"

"Because I wanted to make sure your story matched the film"

"Okay, great Spencer, thank you so much", Aaron thanked him as a police officer entered.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now sir", he told Spencer, to he did what he was told and left with a last goodbye, leaving alone once more.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2", Freddie counted down with his camera, unsure whether their plan was a good idea.

"Hey, I'm Sam", Sam said in her normal iCarly self, before toning down a little, "And we have some bad news"

"As those of you in Seattle will know, we were all recently held hostage by Felicity Marsh", Sasha inputted, helping Sam with the show, "And she had a gun"

"She had Aaron tie us up and then took him upstairs, where he tried to take the gun"

"Carly then escaped", Sasha continued, so they were speaking alternatively, "And she went upstairs"

Both Sam and Sasha went quiet for a few seconds, so Freddie thought it was a good idea for him to intervene as neither of them wanted to say what had happened. He switched to the 'B' camera and stood in between Sam and Sasha, hoping they would help him along a little.

"Carly was shot in the stomach, but she's okay. She's in hospital, and is well on the mend. As for Aaron, he's been arrested for Felicity's murder, but he didn't do it, so he'll be back for the show in the next few days"

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Thanks Freddie", Sam stated as they sat down on bean bags in the iCarly studio.

"What for?", he replied, asking her as he wasn't used to her being nice.

"Helping with iCarly, it was hard to say what happened to Carls"

Freddie then put his arm around Sam's neck as she leaned on his chest, closing her eyes to catch up on a lot of lost sleep.

"She's been different since, you know", Sasha stated as Sam fell asleep, not wanting to say exactly what it was that changed her.

"We all have"

"Yeah but she's gone soft"

"It's really weird", Freddie chuckled quietly, whilst stroking Sam's hair.

_The Next Day_

"Chambers! Finally", Aaron complained as Detective Chambers entered his cell.

"We need you in the interview room", Chambers said fairly coldly, which Aaron found a little strange but ignored it.

As Chambers lead Aaron towards the interview room, he seemed really harsh towards Aaron whenever they spoke, and Aaron was finally given a clue as to why when a police woman approached him.

"Jared, you can't be on this case when it's personal"

"Shut it Sharon, he's only being questioned"

"J, she was your niece, you cannot be on the case", Sharon told him, before taking over, leading Aaron into the interview room.

"Aaron Renelle", Sharon began as she sat down opposite him, "You understand the charges you're accused of?"

"Yeah, murder", Aaron replied coolly.

"Now, we need to-", she started to say, but the door was opened, interrupting her.

Spencer picked himself up from the floor as he'd fallen through the door, then readjusted his suit jacket and tie, then took a seat next to Aaron.

"Sorry I'm late", he apologized, before putting his briefcase on the table and opening it.

"For the benefit of the tape, Spencer Shay has entered the room on Aaron's defense"

"With some evidence", Spencer inputted, receiving a glare from Sharon.

Spencer then pulled out a laptop from the briefcase and clicked a few files, to bring up a paused video from his web cam.

"Now this video proves without a doubt that Aaron did not pull the trigger", Spencer told Sharon as he pressed play.

The video showed Aaron charge at Felicity as she raised the gun to him, then they began to struggle for the gun. The door could be heard opening as Spencer came into the bedroom, and then the film clearly showed that neither of Aaron's hands were on the gun as it fired, but were on Felicity's wrist instead.

"Okay", Sharon stated, shocked at the video, "We have clear evidence that Aaron didn't commit murder"

Aaron grinned and Spencer ruffled Aaron's hair, then they both gave their attention back to Sharon again.

"We have also just had fingerprint analysis from the forensic officers, proving Aaron didn't touch the trigger at all"

"So I'm cleared of all charges?"

"It would seem that way, yes. Interview terminated at thirteen hundred hours", Sharon began, "I will get the paper work sorted now, you shall be out of the station as soon as I can.

_Three Hours Later_

"Spencer, seriously, I owe you so much", Aaron grinned as they stood outside Carly's room in the hospital.

"Don't worry kid, now get in there and how happy she'll look", Spencer told him, smiling as he watched Aaron go into the room to see Carly.

Aaron sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand, before kissing her forehead, which made her stir in her sleep a little. Her eyes then open and found Aaron's face, which immediately lit up her entire face, making her look a lot better than she really was.

**There, ending on a high. Next chapter, one month on, called iDream Of Death. Little preview for your (probable) long wait:**

**Aaron can't get over causing the death of a best friend, and has a vivid dream.**

**Doesn't give much away, but I hope it's enough to keep you waiting patiently. Soon, very soon, I shall be back at my chapter-every-day-or-two ways.**

**A.R**


	77. iTerrify Briggs

**In reply to the Wirgoleo23, who said "I don't know if I missed something, but why has Sam gone soft? I must have skipped it"**

**Sam was only soft for that chapter, and because she'd seen Carly in a bad state it effected her. Though I didn't explain it well in the chapter cause I wrote it late at night, so I was tired.**

**Also, I got the preview wrong, missed this chapter out, so the next chapter is iDream Of Death.**

**Zexar.**

"Aaron's acting really weird", Freddie muttered to Sam as they sat a few seats back from him in Briggs' class.

"What as in he hasn't said anything out of the ordinary today?", Sam asked sarcastically.

Since Carly had been shot, Sam's normal boisterous self popped back out again, and it made Freddie a lot happier to see her like that.

"Well, yeah actually", Freddie chuckled, gaining Briggs' attention.

"Fredward Benson", Briggs shouted to the back where he was sitting, "No more talking in my classroom"

After about ten minutes, a phone rang, and Aaron quickly rose to his feet with his new 'Blueberry' in-hand, ready to leave.

"Important call", he then left the room without another word, surprising Briggs a little.

"Hello?", he asked the caller, to hear an unknown voice.

"Aaron Renelle?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm a nurse, Carly Shay wanted to speak to you, I'll pass over the phone"

After a few seconds Carly was given the phone and Aaron's spirits were lifted as he heard the voice of the girl he loved.

"Hey", she said in a near-normal voice.

"Hello there", Aaron replied, grinning as he spoke, "You're sounding quite better"

"Yeah, I'm feeling it. Sorry if I get you in trouble for this"

"It's fine, Briggs can shove it up her-"

"Don't say it", Carly interrupted, making a sound which Aaron knew to be her current raspy laugh.

"My bad", he began, "We're doing iCarly tonight, so I'll bring your laptop to the hospital so you can watch"

"Whose standing in?", Carly questioned, surprised they'd be doing iCarly.

"No one, but you'll see soon"

"Aaron Renelle, get back here immediately", Briggs yelled down the corridor, summoning him.

"Okay love, I better go", Aaron told Carly.

"Okay, good luck", Carly replied, making the weird laugh sound again.

Aaron then hung up and rose to his feet, heading back to the classroom he'd left a few minutes before with no real explanation.

"Now, I know that having Carly in hospital must be hard, but you need to move on", Briggs told Aaron as he sat down, receiving a glare from him, "And I also appreciate that Felicity's murder must be hard to take in, but-"

At that, Aaron stood up and pushed his table to the side hard enough to knock it down, and headed towards Briggs.

"Murder?", he shouted at her, "That is low, even for a cold hearted lonely bitch like you"

"Get back in your seat Renelle", she shouted back at him.

"Don't even try and shout louder than me", he yelled, making her take a fearful step back.

"Why? Will you shoot me too?", Briggs screamed in anger at her student, sending him into a fury.

Rather than reply he clenched both his fists as tight as he could until his nails made his hands bleed, then lashed out at Briggs' desk, sending everything flying off onto the floor.

"What is going on in here?", Principal Franklin shouted above the noise as Aaron brushed past him.

"That boy is outta control", Briggs told Franklin loud enough for Aaron to hear.

Franklin then left to room to pursue Aaron, hoping he'd find him and calm him down before he did something stupid.

"He went from nothing out of the ordinary to off the scale, jeez", Sam remarked as Franklin left the room, earning herself a weird look from Freddie.

"I'm glad you've perked up in the last few days", Freddie laughed.

As he pulled up outside The Groovy Smoothie in a mid-size red van, Jack Elms looked through the glass windows to see if he could find his objective. He pulled the weathered dark brown wallet from his back pocket and examined the only picture he had of her, but couldn't see anyone that looked remotely like she did in the photograph. As a last resort he decided to speak to the owner of the shop, and unbuckled his belt, freeing himself to leave the vehicle. As he passed the first window he noticed how shabby he looked, with a thick layer of stubble on his chin, his hair sticking out at all angles, and his clothes worn and weathered. The only person that appeared to work in the shop was a tall black man with long dreads and a stick in his right hand, with cucumbers impailed on it.

"Hello, when do the local schools finish?", he asked the man.

"Three fifteen", the man replied, smiling, "You wanna buy a cucumber?"

"No, thanks"

Jack then left The Groovy Smoothie and got back in his red van, ready to wait until the schools finished so he could find the last meaningful objective in his life.

"What happened?", Franklin asked Aaron as he sat down next to him on the wall outside Ridgeway High.

"I can't do this", Aaron told Ted, not answering his question directly.

"Do what exactly?", Ted asked him, hoping he had the wrong idea.

"Pretend everything's okay, that I'm okay, cause I'm not", Aaron started to confess, "I feel so guilty. Carly's in hospital because of me, and Felicity's in the ground"

"You did nothing wrong, if anything-", Franklin started to say to him, before Aaron interrupted him.

"No, I did do wrong. I tricked Felicity before she died, I lied to her, and I failed to protect Carly. I failed in getting the gun from Felicity, and I failed at protecting my family. Blind luck has got me this far in my life"

"What are you talking about?

"I kissed her so she'd put the gun down, then I betrayed her and fought her for the gun. No one knows this but I pulled the trigger at her, but missed. I didn't put myself in front of that bullet quick enough, believe me I tried, and I didn't get the gun which killed Felicity. She was one of my best friends, and I feel as though I'm being sucked into hell more and more everyday", Aaron confessed completely, tears flowing gently from his eyes.

"You cannot go on blaming yourself", Franklin said firmly, "It will only get harder"

"I don't want it easier, as in the end I've got it easy. I'm not the one with a hole in my stomach. I'm not the one killed from a stray bullet"

"You don't need to come in for the rest of the week", Franklin told Aaron, "It's easy to tell it's hard for you to put on a brave face, so stay at home"

"Okay", Aaron agreed, smiling as he'd get some time off to think.

"Hey kid", Spencer smiled as Aaron walked into their apartment.

"Hey", Aaron replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Your principal rang, Franklin, and said you're finding it hard to cope, so do you wanna talk about it?"

Aaron always noticed how Spencer acted like an older brother to him as much as Carly, and it put a genuine smile on his face as he always appreciated how Spencer acted towards him.

"Cheers Spencer, but no thanks, I've got it all off my chest with him, but thanks anyway"

"No worries"

Spencer then turned back around to the pan he was frying eggs in, and continued to speak to Aaron as he tried to do two things at once.

"Me and Sash are gunna watch a film in a minute, you wanna join us?"

"No thanks", Aaron replied, "I'm gunna sleep for a bit, can you get me up by seven please?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Cool, also, can you take Carly's laptop to her, cause I need her to watch iCarly for obvious reasons"  
"Sure thing", Spencer told him, concentrating on his eggs.

_Jesus. It's only mid-day but I am shattered. Sleep has been a real problem in the past few days, I really don't know how I'm still going. All in all today's been quite productive: terrified Briggs, which will keep her off my back, got everything off my chest, and got some needed time off. I just hope tonight's iCarly makes some of my guilt go away._

**Who do you think Jack Elms is? Review and let me know who you think he is, and what he's going to be doing. I shall update as soon as I am able, internet permitting (If I don't get internet in Cornwall, I can't update for a week).**

**Zexar.**


	78. iDream Of Death

**Firstly, in case you forgot or just couldn't be bothered to read my A/N, I've been on holiday, hence a week since updating. Now for the first update of the day.  
Zexar.**

_Hopefully, for the first time in days, I can actually sleep for longer than an hour. All I can see is Felicity's face as death glazed over, peace residing finally into her beautiful features, except for her eyes. Blue turned to gray as they misted, freezing her normal bright blue into a stone cold gray, as cold as death. Death that should have taken me. Not bothering to get comfy I just flop onto the bed, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep immediately._

_Opening my eyes I can see I'm surrounded by four stone walls, reminding me of the room me and Sasha were kept in by Laurel and Missy. Though I know I've been here before, and I know exactly what's going to happen. For the past week I've sat in this bleak room, staring at the corners for hours on end, hoping something would appear or happen, though nothing ever does. The only difference is I can't get Felicity out of my head, and my memories of her keep dancing through my thoughts, entrancing me until I see the impossible. Felicity._

_She walks calmly through the wall and sits with her back to the wall, spreading out one leg and bending the other to rest her chin on. She's wearing a pair of black drainpipes, the same as mine, and a tight purple hoody, like she always wore. My favorites. Her brown hair is styled to perfection, following the opposite direction on the fringe to mine, covering her left eye whereas mine covers right. Our appearances match perfectly. Seeing her now I wouldn't know she was dead, but then again I know this is a dream, I know she's dead._

_The silence is prolonged by my inability to speak, and the fact that she is refusing to verbalize anything until I do. Perhaps the words would come freely if there wasn't so much to say._

"_I'm sorry you had to die", I force from my mouth after a few passing seconds, "That's not what I wanted"_

"_What's done is done", she replies, smiling._

_Her smile is dazzling, penetrating me in one, slicing into me like melted butter as I feel a tonne of positive energy radiating from her. She's like a mini sun._

"_Where are we?", I ask the beauty in front of me._

"_A dungeon in Dover castle"_

_That is odd. If I was a religious person, Dover castle would be a significant place as it's where I was Christened by my parents. As it stands, the place is still significant place as it's one of the only places I know I visited with them before they died. So why am I here now?_

"_I'm sorry about what I did", she apologizes, and I know she's sincere, "I tried to kill you, I nearly killed Carly. It was wrong of me"_

"_Fee", I begin to say, calling her by her pet name, "You have suffered the worst punishment possible, and for that I don't want your apology, I want your life back"_

"_Well you're having my apology. I was selfish, all I thought about was myself. I knew you were happy with Carly but I wanted you for myself, I even drugged you. And worst of all, I tried to take away your happiness when I couldn't have you"_

"_You could have had me as a friend", I let her know, though I suppose she knew that already.  
"It wasn't enough. I liked kissing you, feeling you"_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you"_

"_Lets stop with the apologies, both of us", Felicity smiles gently at me._

_Sitting here talking to her reminds me of all the good times we had, even just sitting around talking for hours on end. I even got her to sing once, and she was amazing, so we recorded two songs, two songs that I hid away on my laptop. I loved those songs._

"_Remember 'Parachute' and 'The Black Swan'?", I ask her, wondering if she'll remember recording them._

"_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you", she sings to me, setting off emotion inside of me._

"_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute"_

_As she hears my words she looks from my eyes to the floor, staring at the layer of still gray dust as her brain works._

"_Although you said you weren't in love with me, I was determined to call your bluff"_

"_That's from a song", I smirk as she smiles, returning her blue eyes to mine._

"_Spencer will be waking you up soon", Felicity says after eleven seconds of silence._

"_But you won't wake up", I point out, stating the obvious._

"_My time's over"_

"_Will I ever see you again?", I question her, feeling tears forming behind my eyes._

"_Do you want to?"_

"_So bad", I tell her honestly, hoping I will see her once again.  
"Then you shall"_

_She smiles at me one last time then fades away as tears fall from my eyes, until I'm sitting in the dungeon on my own, distraught._

_As I blink the world changes, and I find myself looking at Spencer, who has obviously just woken me up, though he looks worried._

"_What's wrong?", he asks, noticing my eyes are red._

"_Just dreaming, it's nothing", I reassure him, before he smiles one last time then leaves._

_A change. That's what I need. Starting with my appearance, I replace my black drainpipes with silver gray ones, and put on a blue shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. Checking the time I can see it's only 4, so I must have been shouting in my sleep or something for Spencer to get me up early. Making a quick decision I ruffle my hair and make it looks scruffy then pick up Carly's black eyeliner, taking a place in front of the mirror. Once that's done I put on my black flat cap and lift up my hood, placing it on my head._

_As I slip into my black 'Osiris' sky tops, I leave the room, heading down into the living room to see Spencer and Sasha look over and have a double take._

"_You look different", Sasha comments, smiling._

"_Er, I'm going to 'Romali's', I'll be back in time for iCarly", I tell them both, before leaving the apartment._

Despite his usual paranoia about talking to young people who look up to no good, Jack decided to break the trend and ask a youth a question. The youth in question was wearing silver gray drainpipes, a blue hoody, and had one of his black lined eyes covered by a long messy fringe.

"Hey, where is the nearest apartment block?", Jack asked the kid, unsure whether his plan would work.

"Bushwell Plaza, it's just up there", he replied, pointing to the south where he'd come from.

As Jack saw the kids eyes properly he felt sorry for him, as the hurt, pain, and regret shone out like a forest fire, destructive yet oddly peaceful.

"Thanks"

Without another word the kid walked off, and Jack got back in his van, starting the ignition and crawling slowly towards his new destination.

As he pulled up outside the large apartment building, Bushwell Plaza, he saw two teenagers enter the building, a girl with long curly blond hair, and boy with short, dark hair. They were engrossed in a conversation about what sounded like Geography, and didn't even notice Jack watching them. He knew now that Bushwell Plaza was exactly where he wanted to be, and that his wild plan had actually worked. Now he would just wait until later in the evening, giving him time to prepare himself.

"Why do you think he's going to the hairdressers?", Sasha asked Spencer after Aaron left.

"No idea, he hasn't been before now"

"He better not have it shorter, I love his hair", Sasha laughed, making Spencer smile.

In truth, Spencer was worried about Aaron, as he often seemed miles away, he could never sleep, and he wouldn't tell anyone how he felt. Not honestly anyway. Jared Chambers, who has stuck by Aaron for so long, had now seemed to abandon him, and had ignored him completely when Aaron tried to speak to him on release. He was taking a silent beating, and practically all the pain was being inflicted by himself.

"I'm worried about him too", Sasha told Spencer, leaning onto his shoulder.

Just as Spencer began to speak, the apartment door opened and two teenagers stepped in, deep in conversation.

"No, Sam, Rome's in Italy", Freddie laughed at Sam.

"Why isn't it in Romania? That would make sense", Sam defended herself, before noticing Spencer and Sasha, "Hey, is Aaron in?"

"Nah, he's just gone to the hairdressers", Sasha replied, seeing Spencer was still in thought.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that", Freddie laughed to himself, "Okay if we get iCarly ready?"

"Sure, go right up", Sasha smiled.

"What about Paris?", Freddie asked Sam.

"That's easy, Germany", Sam answered, making Freddie laugh again, "Geography's a load of chizz"

"iCarly will be too if we don't get a move on", Freddie smirked, "Let's get this stuff on the roof"

Freddie and Sam then started to move the tech cart and cables to the roof, where they would be filming a special iCarly that Aaron had suggested, and which used Carly's absence as a positive situation.

**What you think? Who the hell is Jack Elms? Next chapter will reveal all! For all of those who are asking yourself what Romali's is, it's a hairdressers, the best in Worthing :P.**

**Zexar.**


	79. iCarly Rooftop Special

**Second update of the day,**

**Zex.**

"Holy Christ", Aaron muttered to himself as he switched on his pear pod and saw the time.

As the sound of 'A Day To Remember' blasted through his ear phones he started to run towards his home, knowing he needed to be on the roof in ten minutes for a preparation. As he was about to reach the door a man opened a van door in front of him, forcing him to stop to re-maneuver.

"Sorry to bother you again, but the curly blonde haired girl that went into here earlier, do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, my best friend, Sam", Aaron replied, before recognizing him as the man from before, "Was it her you were looking for earlier?"

"Yes"

"Well we're doing a web show, iCarly, now. But I'll tell her you were looking for her after the show if you want. What's your name?"

"Jack Elms, thanks kid"

Aaron then smiled again and sprinted off, straight through the front doors and up the flights of stairs towards the roof.

"Sorry, that took ages", Aaron apologized as he strode onto the roof top.

"Woah what happened?", Sam questioned, a little surprised.

"What you mean?", he asked, looking confused as he spun around and checked he didn't have something down his top.

"Your hair"  
"Oh, it's only a little purple shimmer on the fringe"

"Looks good", Sam remarked as Freddie appeared from behind Aaron.

"Oh hey, nice hair", Freddie stated as he picked up a microphone and gave it to Aaron, "Check this works por favor"

Aaron took the microphone and sang a few quick notes and screamed a few to make sure it was working fully, then put it on the stand. He then picked up his purple electric guitar and plugged it into his amplifier, playing a few riffs and random notes.

"Okay, here we go", Freddie told them both as he picked up his camera, "In 5, 4, 3, 2"

"Hello and welcome to iCarly", Aaron grinned into the camera.

"I'm Sam", Sam spoke, matching Aaron's enthusiasm.

"And I'm Aaron"

"As you can see we're not in our usual studio but there it a reason for that"

"Mostly because of my guilt, and needing to make myself feel better", Aaron began, "But also because of this _amazing_ weather"

"Must you use sarcasm?", Sam asked him fairly sarcastically.  
"Well the heat is just my _favorite_ thing"

"Okay, well Mr. Sarcasm here is gunna ring our brunette friend at the hospital"

Aaron then pulled out his blueberry and dialed his second most used number, and waited until his lover answered the phone.

"Carly?"

"Hey, I'm just logging on to the show", Carly told him, making Aaron smile.

"Okay, cool, just keep watching, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure"

Aaron then hung up, before picking up his electric guitar and putting the stripy strap around his neck to support it. He then took up a place in front of the microphone and switched on the small microphone on his ear so he could be mobile whilst singing.

He started to play the guitar as the pre-recorded drums played through the large speakers of Aaron's, and he started to sing the song.

"Shadows fall on yesterday, it's like time just slips away. I'm nothing, when darkness follows me", Aaron sung, playing the guitar at perfect timing, "The dawn it never shows his head, I'm left dying here instead with nothing. A lock without a key"

Freddie then panned over to Sam as Aaron and sang to film her dancing to the song, and then went back to Aaron as the chorus started.

"Like the brightest star you shine through. Carly, baby, you make me feel so alive. I've got purpose once again. Yeah, yeah. Carly, baby, you make me feel so alive, I've got purpose once again. Yeah, yeah", he sang, before continuing, "If looks could kill you'd be the one, that takes my world and makes me numb. I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe. And as the sunlight burns the sky, I see through my obsessive eyes. I'm nothing, without you I can't see"

Aaron then sang through the chorus again, this time moving over next to Sam and banging his head backwards and forwards and jumping at the same rate as she did, so they were copying each other.

"You're the strength I need to fight, you're the reason I still try. I'm the moth and you're the light, use these wings so I can fly. I can fly"

He then sang the chorus two times to finish, and played the last few notes on his guitar before strumming for the last time, ending the song.

"And that", Sam began, "Was awesome"

"Gracias senor", Aaron smiled, before laughing as he saw Spencer run up the stairs and trip on the top step, toppling to the floor.

Spencer then raised to his feet and led Sasha Striker over to the others, interrupting the show for a good reason.

"Spencer?", Sam asked as he joined them.

"Sorry, but we have an announcement, and though Carly should be here, at least she's watching"

"What are you babbling?", Aaron questioned, laughing.

"We've got a date for our wedding", Sasha intervened, "Three weeks from today"

"Wow, congratulations", Aaron, Sam, and Freddie grinned as they high fived them both in turn.

"Now, next week Carly shall be on iCarly again, as she's leaving hospital tomorrow", Sam told the iCarly fans, before pressing the cheer button on her blue sound box.

"So you better tune in", Aaron continued as Freddie terminated the live feed.

"And we're clear"

"Great show guys, nice singing Aaron, and congratulations to Spencer and Sasha", Freddie stated, starting off another wave of high fiving.

_It's now or never_, Jack Elms thought to himself, _Just do it_.

Jack left the door of his van as music from the rooftop ended, and made his way slowly to the front door, hoping it would be easy. He knew that was bullshit, and it would never be easy.

"Who are you?", Lewbert shouted at him from the desk, making him jump.

"Jack Elms, I've been invited to the iCarly show", he lied slightly, as he'd only been told where she would be.

"Get out of my lobby", the man yelled horribly back, before retreating to his office.

Jack then shrugged the encounter off and headed up the stairs, climbing up floor after floor until he reached the last flight to the roof. It was then that doubt flooded his entire body and he couldn't move any further, but hope of forgiveness got his legs into movement, taking him up to the top floor, close enough to hear a boy congratulating people.

"I hope I'm not intruding", Jack stated as he stepped onto the roof top, "I'm Jack Elms"

"Oh hey Jack", Aaron smiled as he turned around first.

"It's you", Sam muttered in shock as she saw his face.

"Yeah, I found you", Jack smiled in reply, looking genuinely happy that he'd found her.

Sam then turned to Aaron and looked livid, and for the first time since he'd lived there, Aaron looked, and felt, scared of her.

"You know this guy?", she questioned.

"Yeah, I saw him on the way into the hair dressers and on the way up here"

"You-", Sam started, before grunting a few words and punching Aaron in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

"Sam?", Jack questioned, looking confused but only because she had hit her best friend over him.

"Don't test me old man", Sam yelled at him, before pushing past and heading down the stairs.

"Sam! Wait", Freddie shouted after her, tailing her down the stairs.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry", Jack apologized to Aaron as he got up, holding his left eye and cheek in his right hand.

"Dude, get out of here", Spencer told him, something that Jack did quickly without another word.

This was one encounter he couldn't just shrug off.

**What you think? I know I said this chapter would reveal all, but did you honestly think I'd reveal everything so quick? This is the start of one of my favorite ideas, so I'm getting into the swing of it, meaning more frequent updates. Also, I know I swore in this chapter, but I rarely do so oh well. Last thing, the song sung was actually called Ashley, and is sung by the awesome Escape The Fate, one of my favorite bands at the moment.**

**Zexar.**


	80. iHurt A Dork

**Number three for the day, hope you're enjoying :) By the way, '[Scene Change]'' just means what it says, as the lines I used to use no longer work.**

**Zexar.**

"Freddie just get away from me", Sam screamed as she spun to face him in the lobby.

"Why? Who is that guy?", he asked her calmly, hoping he could calm her down.

"No shouting in my lobby", Lewbert yelled as he appeared.

Sam grunted in reply to them both and left the building, slamming the door behind her into Freddie's face, causing him to fall down. Getting up quickly, Freddie ran from Bushwell plaza, catching Sam after a few seconds and taking her hand.

"I told you already, go away", Sam shouted once more, yanking her hand from him.

"Just tell me who he is", Freddie tried again, with a little more luck.

"He's-", Sam started to say, before seeing Jack leave Bushwell Plaza.

She grunted again the same way she always did when she wasn't happy, and turned abruptly, leaving Freddie standing there again.

[Scene Change]

"What happened to your eye?", Carly asked Aaron as he sat down next to her at the hospital.

"Sam did"

"What? Why?"

"Some guy, Jack Elms, asked me if Sam was in Bushwell Plaza. I said she was, and when he came up Sam found out. She hit me for it"

"Oh, I see", Carly sighed heavily, understanding why she was upset.

"What you mean?", Aaron questioned, confused.

"Jack Elms is-", Carly started to say, before a doctor walked in and interrupted.

"Carly Shay, I just need to run a few tests before you can leave tomorrow", Doctor Kris told her.

"Okay", she replied, before turning to Aaron, "Wait outside, won't be long"

Aaron smiled in reply and left, closing the door and sitting down next to Spencer, before seeing his eye for the first time.

"Holy crow", Aaron muttered as he saw the deep purple around his eye.

"Just cover it with some makeup", Spencer commented, leaning forward a little.

"Huh?"

"Your eye, put some makeup around it", he repeated so he'd understand fully, "You do normally anyway"

"Are you implying I wear makeup?", Aaron laughed.

"Not implying, no, but you do", Spencer laughed in reply.  
"Only black eyeliner, occasionally"

"Well that's makeup"

After a few seconds of thought Aaron kept thinking back to the few moments after iCarly, and couldn't quite believe how quickly everything changed.

"Who do you think Jack Elms is anyway?", Spencer asked him, clearly thinking about the same thing.  
"Carly knows, she was going to tell me but the doctor came in first"

"Well, whoever he is, it really ticked her off"

"You think?", Aaron laughed sarcastically.

[Scene Change]

"Sam! Jeez girl, calm down"

"Just leave me alone", Sam screamed at him for the sixth time, this time getting more angry, "How many more times?"

"I care about you, I only want to be here for you", Freddie defended himself.

"Well I don't want you here", Sam continued on her loud shouting spree, "I want to be alone"

"Yeah, and it's always here isn't it?", Freddie argued.

They were standing at the edge of the lake, where Sam often came, usually to find Aaron when he'd go there in anger or just for some peace. It was also where Aaron and Sam had shared their first date when they were together.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sam asked him, more calm now that Freddie had fought back.

"It's like you and Aaron's spot"

"How in the world-", Sam began to shout, but Freddie already had the answer.

"Your date for starters, and you're always here with him"

"We both just like the place", Sam yelled at him, confused about why he was angry, but not stopping to ask.

Freddie seemed more angry than she was now, and Sam couldn't understand why he was suddenly having an outburst now.

"So if I left, you wouldn't text or ring Aaron?", Freddie questioned.

"Why would I? I just gave him a black eye"

"He forgives you for anything", Freddie argued, giving a valid point, "Why did you hit him anyway?"

"He knew Jack Elms, told him where I was"

"Who is Jack Elms?"

"Enough of that jerk", Sam screamed, immediately full of rage and hatred at even the mention of his name.

"Just tell me who he is"

"For the last time, Freddork, I am not talking about that skunk bag"

"I thought you liked me Sam. I thought you cared about me. And I thought you could talk to me about anything. I was wrong about you wasn't I?", Freddie asked her after a few seconds silence.

Sam looked mentally hurt by what he'd said, but then recovered and anger flooded back into her and rested, as it had done for the past half hour.

"That is not true", she defended, not able to say anything else.

"I know, if you're talking about Aaron. But me? No, it is the truth"

Freddie went too far with his comment and Sam lashed out, delivering a punch to Freddie's cheek, knocking him down to the floor. He then put his hand on his cheek where she'd delivered her fist, and grunted out in pain as she kicked the wind out of him. Freddie gasped out in pain again as Sam delivered a punishing kick to his knee, making him hold it with his other hand. Sam, realizing what she'd done, turned away and hid her face in her hands as Freddie recovered, getting to his feet.

"I've tried Sam, but it's not worth it", Freddie muttered to her, making a decision, "Me and you are through"

Freddie then ran off before Sam could retaliate, but she didn't try, she just slumped to her knees and let a few rouge tears escape from her eyes.

[Scene Change]

_As far as I can see it I'm a vampire baby,_

_I'll dial in the dark where a lonely dog barks until somebody throw a shoe at him._

_The new phantom of the operator connect me to my baby girl._

"Christ sake", Aaron muttered as he pulled out his ringing phone.

_Aaron, can you please come to the lake? I know I don't deserve it but I really need you. I'm so sorry, Sam x._

"Er, Spencer, can you tell Carly I had to go, Sam's in a bad way", Aaron told Spencer, "I'll be back tomorrow when she's released"

"Sure kid", Spencer smiled as Aaron got up and left, leaving the hospital within a few seconds.

Aaron couldn't be bothered to walk to the park so hailed a taxi, climbing in and taking it to the park where Sam was waiting. Realizing he hadn't replied he pulled out his blueberry and sent Sam a text.

_Sam, I'm not mad about what happened, I don't understand why you did it but you must have your reasons. You don't have to be sorry to me, I'll always forgive you. No matter what. I'm on my way down to the lake now so you can vent to me or whatever you need :) Aaron._

Paying the fifteen dollar bill, he got out the taxi cab and walked down the trail to where Sam was backed up against a tree.

"What's happened?", Aaron asked her as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I hit Freddie, and he's ended it with me", Sam confessed to him, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry", Aaron apologized in the way people do, resting his chin on her head.

"All over that stupid old man", Sam said aggressively, "I hate him"

"Who is he?", Aaron questioned, not expecting an answer but giving it a shot anyway.

Sam looked a little torn between wanting to answer or not, but decided it was only fair to let people know why she hated the man so much. Telling Aaron who he was would at least help him realize why she'd hit him.

**Apologies for another cliffhanger, but I know how you all love them :P. Please gimme a review and let me know what you're liking or disliking :) Is this really the end for Seddie? Or the start of something new? What do you think is gunna happen? Review! :)**

**Zex.**


	81. iSteer Clear

**Sam's secrets out! Thanks for reviews :)**

**Zex.**

_I need to tell him, he deserves to know exactly why I gave him a black eye, and why I hate the mans guts. Here goes..._

"He's my Dad", Sam spoke quietly.

"Oh", Aaron couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just kept his arm around Sam and listened to everything she had to say.

_Three Days Later_

Sitting in the iCarly studio, Aaron, Carly, and Freddie were just finishing the planning of the next iCarly, which lead on to them talking aimlessly. Aaron and Carly had given up on trying to get Freddie back with Sam, as he was set as hard as concrete about leaving her.

"I'm off out for a bit", Aaron told the other two as he rose to his feet, pulling on his black 'Osiris' shoes, "Sam asked me to meet her after the planning"

"Is that a good idea?", Carly asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well she's been a bit violent recently, and she's been arguing with Jack a lot"

"True but she asked me to meet her, so I will", Aaron smiled, before leaving the room and then the apartment.

"He's crazy", Freddie remarked as he left.

"Freddie!", Carly snapped at him.

[Scene Change]

"Thanks", Sam smiled as Aaron walked up to her at the mall.

"What for?"

"Coming, I've had such a bad few days"

"What's happened?", Aaron questioned, wanting her to be able to get everything off her chest if she wanted to.

"Jack keeps coming to talk and we end up arguing, and I hate him. He left when I was really young, and he expects me to just let him into my life", Sam began to vent, "Is that how you felt with Laurel?"

Aaron tensed at Laurel's mention, but then regained his former stance after a few seconds thought, which didn't surprise Sam, so she ignored it.

"Yeah, a bit, and cause I didn't really know if she was my mum's sister", Aaron told her honestly.

"Wait, doesn't that make Missy your cousin?", Sam thought randomly.

Aaron groaned after a few seconds which made Sam laugh, a real achievement as Sam was in a terrible mood.

"Oh Jesus", Sam groaned as she saw someone approaching them.

"Sam? Please", Jack Elms begged as he walked up to Sam.

"Back off Elms", Aaron defended Sam a little, not wanting him to stress her out more.

"This doesn't involve you Renelle", Jack stated angrily, turning to him.

"Why do all adults refer to me as Renelle?", Aaron muttered to himself quietly before looking at Jack, "In what way doesn't it?"

"This is between me and my daughter"  
"Who clearly doesn't want to see you", Aaron piped in, hoping he'd be able to outsmart Jack.

After a few seconds of staring at Aaron, Jack thought he saw some tell-tale signs, and decided to question differently.

"Why does it matter so much to you?", Jack quizzed, his anger evaporating.

"Because I love her", Aaron seemed to confess, before seeing the expression on Sam's face, "As a best friend, you know", he covered for himself, embarrassed that he'd not explained himself well enough.

Sam looked like she was trying to stop herself blushing, and it made Aaron laugh, but he managed to keep a practically straight face.

"Just get out of here and let us talk kid", Jack told Aaron, now a little annoyed.

"Oi, don't talk to him like that", Sam shouted at Jack.

"Why not?"

"Because maybe I love him too", Sam smirked at Aaron, "Purely as a best friend", she mocked him, making him laugh.

Jack looked annoyed as he felt like he was being toyed with, so started to get more and more angry, his short fuse burning until he'd snap. His temper was his downfall.

"Samantha Puckett", Jack shouted, "I am your father, I deserve to be heard out"

"Look jerk, I hate your guts. You left when I was tiny. I hate you. Get out of my life like you have been for the past sixteen years", Sam yelled back, before putting her arm round Aaron's back and leading him off.

That was enough for Jack, and he pulled out his van keys, heading towards the car park with an idea, an idea he was sure would work, however crazy it was. Getting into the van he drove towards his hotel, and jumped a few red lights, earning himself two tickets. Not that he cared, he'd be out of town in a few days.

"What you wanna do?", Aaron asked Sam as they walked down a street Aaron had never been down.

"Eat meat"

"Well lets get some meat then"

"Really?", Sam asked, excited.

"I didn't just say it for the fun of it", Aaron laughed, letting her lead him to the nearest meat emporium.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"This is the best hot dog ever", Aaron groaned in taste bud pleasure.

Sam looked at him shocked and slapped him around the face, before seeing Aaron's shocked face as his hot dog flew from his hand.

"What was that for?"

"That hog dog is nothing compared to Rob's Wiener's", Sam told him, remembering the Bigfoot road trip.

"Well it really is nothing now", Aaron commented grimly as a sea gull swooped down and gobbled it up.

Sam then finished her hot dog and they started to walk off, heading for Carly's apartment as Sam was meeting Carly there at eight.

"You did text saying we were gunna be late didn't you?", Aaron asked Sam as he felt his phone vibrate as he got a text.

"Er, I may have forgotten", Sam replied as Aaron read the text.

"Jesus Christ Sam", Aaron began, "Carly says 'Aaron, I know you and Sam are generally late, but come on, you could have told me. It's eight fifty, where are you two? Before you say it, I am completely calm. Carls'"

"She is so not calm, but maybe my phone didn't send it properly", Sam said guiltily.

"Maybe you didn't send it at all", Aaron chuckled.

_Sorry Carls, Sam said she'd texted. We're, well, I don't really know, we just got some meat. We'll be back soon. Ren x._

"Ren?", Sam asked as Aaron sent Carly the text.

"Yeah, it's easier than Renelle", Aaron replied to her.

"Why not Ron? Or Ronnie?", Sam questioned, before laughing, "Yeah, Ronnie"

"Shush it", Aaron laughed with her.

"What you gunna do Ronnie boy", she taunted as they rounded a corner into a road neither of them knew.

"Where are we Sam?", Aaron asked her as she looked as lost as he was.

"No idea", Sam told him, getting out her pear phone.

"This is no time to check Fufu", Aaron snapped as she looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?", she questioned.

"Come on, I've seen you playing 'Doodle Poodle'", Aaron laughed, "However much you've tried to hide it"

"Fine. Let's just go this way", Sam pointed, leading them up the road.

_One Hour Later_

"How can we be lost? You've lived here all your life", Aaron asked her, a little hysterical.  
"Calm down Ronnie", Sam teased again.

"Why tell me to calm down? We're lost in Seattle. It's dark, and we were meant to be at Carly's an hour and fifty minutes ago"

"Dude, seriously, calm the chizz down"

Aaron just shook his head and checked his phone again, to see that he still had no signal, so he couldn't check Google Maps. Aaron then felt a load of wetness spray all over him, and he turned to see Sam holding a bottle of cola away from herself.

"Sam!", Aaron stated, getting a little annoyed, "What the hell?"

"What a waste of money", she groaned, throwing the bottle to the floor in front of Aaron, where it exploded all over him.

"One of these days girl"

"One of these days what?"

"Wait and see, in a few months", Aaron smirked, his annoyance demolished as he walked alongside Sam towards where they hoped Bushwell Plaza stood.

**Well this has been a primary Aaron/Sam chapter, but I feel like they need to get closer again so here it went. Plus it meant Carly/Freddie got closer too, so win win situation. Tell me your thoughts and predictions by clicking that little box :)**

**Zexar.**


	82. iSleepover

**Basically I missed out a chapter here, and was a little tight scheduled and wanted this finished today, so I put in a little of the Carly/Freddie as I was finding it really hard to get a whole chapter of it. Sorry for that, but the remainder of the chapter leaves a run up to an exciting few chapters, starting with iPursue, set one hour after this.**

**Zexar.**

"He's crazy", Freddie remarked as he left.

"Freddie!", Carly snapped at him.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"What shall we do then?", Freddie asked Carly as they sat down on the couch.

"Film?", Carly suggested, so Freddie nodded and headed for the shelf in the corner.

"How about Eternal Sunshine?"

"Okay, cool"

Freddie then put the film into the TV, and sat down next to Carly, navigating the menu and starting the movie.

"Freddie, why can't you just talk to Sam?", Carly questioned, trying one last time.

"Carly!", Freddie moaned, not wanting to talk about it.

"Just answer me"

"She hasn't made any attempt. I'm not interested either, she made me feel unwanted and then hit me for feeling like that"

"She's wouldn't, what did you say?", Carly defended Sam, knowing her better than anyone else.

"I was angry, and it felt like she didn't want me. I mean, why does she always go to the lakeside, it's like her spot with Aaron"

"Oh Freddie", Carly sympathized, putting her arm around him.

Before either of them knew it, it was eight fifty, and Carly was getting worried about Aaron and Sam, as Sam was meant to be meeting her at eight.

"This always happens when they're together", Freddie remarked as Carly sent Aaron a text.

"Yeah I know, it's kinda annoying", Carly replied, making Freddie laugh.

"Carly Shay finds it annoying?"

"What's so funny about that?", Carly questioned him.

"Oh nothing", Freddie stated, making her pounce on him, tackling him to the floor.

"Tell me!", Carly shouted at him, getting agitated as he tried to flip her back round.

"No", Freddie laughed as he fought back, to no avail.

Carly was immediately reminded of the last time she'd done this, when she found out Freddie and Sam shared a secret kiss, and felt hurt because of it, immediately letting go.

"I'm sorry", she muttered as she went upstairs to the bathroom.

_Two Hours Later_

"Where have you been?", Carly panicked as Aaron and Sam rolled in at 23:50.

"Sorry, we got really lost", Aaron apologized, hugging her.

"How? You live here"

"Sam took me to this meat emporium, then we got lost on the way back, we've been walking round for the past three hours", Aaron defended himself as Sam slumped down on the sofa.

"Why are you wet and sticky?"

"Ask Sam"

"Sam?", Carly questioned.

"Faulty cola bottle, exploded all over the poor kid", Sam smirked, making Carly laugh.

"You're so unlucky"

"I know", Aaron laughed, before heading up the stairs, "I'll be back in a minute then I'm going to Freddie's"

Sam groaned at Freddie's mention, which made Aaron chuckle to himself a little as he pulled off his shirt, putting on a clean one. He then flicked off his shoes and put on a less bulky pair, heading down the stairs. Sam and Carly were talking about what sounded like Freddie as Aaron's shoe came off, causing him to trip halfway down the stairs. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he made a loud bang, making Sam laugh, and then groaned out in pain, concerning Carly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay", Aaron flapped about as he rose to his feet, "Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow"

He then walked over to Carly and kissed her, then hugged Sam and walked out the apartment, feeling tired as he walked into Freddie's apartment.

"Hey", Freddie greeted, "Heard you got lost?"

"Hey, yeah long story, sorry"

"Don't worry it's fine", Freddie smiled, "Check this message from a viewer"

Aaron then walked over to Freddie's laptop and sat down next to him, reading it, not really sure how to take it.

_Freddie, Aaron,_

_I'm Amy and I need your help. You see, my brother's in hospital and he loves iCarly, so would it be possible for you two to visit him? Would Carly and Sam then be able to come in afterwards and surprise him again? Thanks so much,_

_Amy._

_PS. I love your hair Aaron, very emo._

"Emo?", Aaron laughed, "How dare she-"

"Tell the truth", Freddie finished, laughing, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure, get her a reply and see when she wants us"

"Okay, cool"

"Hello Aaron", Mrs Benson said as she walked into Freddie's room.

"Oh, hey Mrs B"

"Good day?"

"Yeah, it's been good, and yours?"

"Oh don't ask her", Freddie muttered, causing Aaron to nearly laugh.

"Well, it was alright to start with. Then I went to this protective parents meeting and got kicked out"

"What for?", Aaron questioned.

"Being too protective. Then I went to the store, and this man got in my way so I said to him 'You should watch where you're going', and you know what he said?"

"No, I don't", Aaron replied a little sarcastically.

"He said 'Take me to spec savers then, bitch'. I mean, what is spec savers"

"He must have been a mug from England", Aaron commented, "It's a glasses shop"

"Oh, well, nice to speak to you"

"You too Mrs B"

_Ten Minutes Later_

"There, email sent", Freddie stated after a few minutes of silence other than Freddie's typing.

"Cool, how was your day?", Aaron asked, realizing he hadn't asked before.

"Alright, me and Carls just watched a couple of films and talked, you?", he said nearly truthful, missing out the bit where Carly went a little weird, running off.

"Just went to the mall with Sam"

"Look, Aaron, you're a best mate but don't do this to Carly"

"What? Do what?"

"Run off to Sam all the time"

"I hardly run off to Sam all the time"

"Well you sure did today"

"Freddie, seriously, who has crapped on your parade? What is wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, you and Sam used to be dating and you're obviously close. I'm just worried"

"So did you and Carly. But nevertheless, cheers for looking out for Carls anyway, I appreciate you doing that", Aaron breathed after swallowing a little annoyance, not willing to have an argument with his best friend.

"No worries, sorry about that", Freddie began, "Do you mind if we go to bed? I'm really tired"

"Yeah sure, I am too"

Aaron and Freddie then got up and walked into the guest room and tried to get a good nights sleep, something they weren't expecting to go wrong.

**There it was, next two will be interesting, I promise.**

**Zexar.**


	83. iPursue

**Sorry it's been a few days, I've been at a mates and don't feel too great, so it's put me off. Anyways, on with a new chapter.**

**Zex.**

"Jesus what is that?", Aaron muttered to himself as he awoke at three in the morning.

Two more large bangs sounded from the corridor outside Freddie's apartment, which also woke up Freddie and kept them a little fearful. A louder bang and the sound of splintering wood was enough to get Aaron out of bed, Freddie in tow. As they were about to reach the front door they heard a loud scream, followed by a few bangs and scuffles on the floor. As they threw open the door, they saw Sam's golden hair disappear around the corner as her screams echoed through the corridor.

"Aaron! Help", Sam screamed.

Grabbing Mrs. Benson's car keys from a hook next to the door, Aaron bolted after her, wondering what the hell was going on. Carly appeared from the door just as Aaron disappeared too, and Freddie told her to wait, then followed Aaron as quickly as he could.

Running into the parking lot, Aaron saw Sam being stuffed into a van, and sprinted as fast as he could towards it, banging on the sides as he reached it. In a flash, Freddie was calling Aaron to his mothers car, and Aaron was unlocking it as the van drove off.

"Mum is gunna kill me", Freddie moaned as they started to drive.

"So are the police if they see us, this is so illegal", Aaron moaned back, "What the hell is going on?"

As they sped off down the road, Aaron narrowly missed a car as it turned into the junction, cutting across them.

"Thank Jesus this is an automatic", Aaron practically shouted as he accelerated again, breaking the limit in a bid to reach the hugely speeding van in front of them.

"Have you ever driven before?", Freddie panicked, flinching as they nearly hit another car.

"No, but I've played plenty of simulations", Aaron smirked, weaving through more vehicles.

"Very comforting", Freddie stated sarcastically.

_She means the world to me,_

_So hold your serpent tongue,_

_Is a whores lies worth dying for?_

_I'll take my time..._

Aaron pulled out his phone and put it on speaker phone, placing it on the dashboard as he drove as quickly as he could to keep up.

"Aaron where are you?", Carly asked him through the phone, clearly freaking out.

"We're chasing a van, Sam's been put in the back of it", Aaron replied.

"How are you-", Carly began to say before it clicked, "Please tell me you're in a taxi"

"Sorry to disappoint Carls, I'm driving Marissa's car"

"What? You can't even drive"

"We'll be fine", Aaron reassured her as he swerved again.

Aaron and Freddie both screamed out as they came within inches of another car, and it got Carly worried about what was happening.

"Aaron? Freddie?"

"We're alright Carls", Freddie replied as they got over the shock and fear.

"Be careful", Carly ordered him, "Get back safely"

"We will, we'll ring when we have news"

Aaron then pressed the red button on his phone to end the call, then returned his full attention to the dark red van in front as it slowed for a set of lights, which it jumped at a lower speed.

"That's Elms' van", Aaron realized, recognizing it from outside Bushwell Plaza.

"What a scum bag", Freddie spat out.

Aaron screamed out as a car turned in front of him, but he expertly pulled the car around it, before cursing to himself as he kept going, gaining on Elms' van.

"You know, you're a good driver"

"Cheers", Aaron thanked, before thinking of something, "Why the hell is it so busy? It's three in the morning"

"It's not busy, there's like eight cars on this road", Freddie reasoned, proving Aaron wrong.

"Why are they all driving like maniacs then?", Aaron laughed a little, before seeing the outskirts of Seattle ahead.

[Scene Change]

Carly ended the call to Aaron and then slumped down on the couch, shocked at what was happening. Her and Sam had just got off to sleep an hour beforehand, and a few loud bangs outside the apartment door had woken them both up. The front door had then been smashed down, and a man had run into the apartment, running into Carly's room and grabbing Sam before anyone could react. Sam managed to rip off the mans mask, which showed him to be Jack Elms, her father, but he'd fought back and managed to lift Sam, running off with her. Carly had pursued as quickly as she could have, seeing Aaron disappear around the corner after them, with Freddie following him. From there, Carly had just sat down for fifteen minutes, wondering what was happening, until the suspense became too much and she'd rang Aaron.

Carly rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen, needing to occupy herself so she didn't freak out, though she knew that was probably a hopeless case. Picking up a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator, she finally snapped, throwing it at the floor and running to the phone, freaking out. Punching the numbers into her pear phone, she rang Aaron again and waited, not getting an answer, which made her worry. As she tried again, Aaron answered immediately, before putting the phone on speaker again so he could continue pursuing Jack Elms.

"Aaron, I am freaking out", Carly squealed into the phone.

"Carls, calm down, we're fine, Sam will be fine"

"Where are you?", she asked, curious to how far they'd driven.

"Near the outskirts, close to the river crossing"

"You've gone miles", Carly replied, stating the obvious.

"I know, and you know what?"

"What?"

"Driving is so awesome"

Carly then heard Freddie laughing through the phone as Aaron presumably made a gesture at another driver.

"I'll leave you to it, ring me", Carly told Aaron as she hung up.

[Scene Change]

"That bridge is huge", Aaron muttered open-mouthed as they drove towards it.

"You've never seen it before?", Freddie questioned, a little surprised.

"I've never been this far out of Seattle in a car"

"Well if you think the bridge is huge, check out the lake behind it"

As they drove onto the bridge Aaron gasped as he saw the huge lake to his right, staring at it for a few seconds before remembering he was driving the car. Looking ahead he couldn't believe his eyes as Jack Elms' van seemed to be out of control, as it was driving towards the edge of the bridge, in danger of smashing through the barrier.

"No", Aaron and Freddie stated in horror at exactly the same time.

Jack obviously turned sharply to the right, sending the van slamming into the barrier and smashing through, plummeting down to the lake.

"No", Aaron and Freddie then screamed as they saw the events unfold in front of them.

Aaron slammed on the brakes and within seconds he and Freddie were running to the hole in the railings, peering over the edge. They saw large white ripple movements expanding from where the van presumably landed, showing Aaron and Freddie exactly where the van went.

"What happened here?", a car driver asked as they pulled up.

"A psycho drove off with our friend", Freddie told him frantically as Aaron made a decision, "Ring an ambulance"

Aaron then grabbed Freddie and told him his plan, and Freddie gulped before nodding, initiating a plan to save Samantha Puckett.

**What are Aaron and Freddie gunna do? What's going to happen to Sam? Or Jack? Review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Zex.**


	84. iCease To Breathe

**Here is the follow up for my cliffhanger :P .Thanks for reviews, much appreciated :).**

**Zex.**

Aaron slammed on the brakes and within seconds he and Freddie were running to the hole in the railings, peering over the edge. They saw large white ripple movements expanding from where the van presumably landed, showing Aaron and Freddie exactly where the van went.

"What happened here?", a car driver asked as they pulled up.

"A psycho drove off with our friend", Freddie told him frantically as Aaron made a decision, "Ring an ambulance"

Aaron then grabbed Freddie and told him his plan, and Freddie gulped before nodding, initiating a plan to save Sam Puckett.

"Oh my God it's high", Aaron complained as he prepared himself.  
"Okay, in 3, 2, 1, jump", Freddie yelled out as he and Aaron leaped from the bridge, remaining upright as they fell screaming.

"Keep your legs straight", Aaron reminded Freddie just before they hit the water.

As they hit the water they were completely submerged, adjusting to the watery surroundings in a matter of seconds. Sticking their thumbs up at each other, they dived down, swimming down to where the van was slowly descending. As they managed to reach the van they banged on the side of it, hoping to get a response, which they did. Someone in the back, presumably Sam, was banging on the van from the inside, showing life signs, giving Aaron and Freddie more to fight for. They both swam as quickly as they could to the back doors of the van, and tried to pull them open, with little success. The door lock had buckled on impact with the water, and it was clearly broken, but it was proving impossible to open the doors due to the water pressure, but it didn't stop them trying.

Freddie signaled to Aaron that he was going up to the surface, and Aaron nodded, presuming he was refilling his lungs, something Aaron refused to do until Sam was safe. Luckily, the van moved a little in the weak current, enough so that the doors were much easier to prise open. In a matter of seconds Aaron had pulled open one of the doors, then saw Sam trapped at the near the front of the van.

"Sam!", he shouted, forgetting he was in the water, so all that could be heard was a muffled noise and bubbles of air escaping from his body.

She looked frantically at him, clearly looking happy he was in the van, but she also looked terrified about what was happening. Aaron swam into the van and tried to free Sam's leg, before realizing how much he needed oxygen. His vision started to blur and blacken a little, but he fought against it and prevailed, desperately trying to get Sam free. As he tried to pull her leg from the metal sticking from the van wall, he noticed how Sam was starting to lose consciousness, so went upwards so he was level with her face. He pressed his lips to hers and did his best to give her some air, and she looked shocked at what he was doing until she realized exactly what it was he was doing. Immediately afterwards he dove back to her feet and pulled her ankle free from the metal, causing a small cut which reddened the water around them.

Meanwhile, Freddie broke the surface of the water and saw a building group of onlookers on the bridge, all obviously curious about what was happening.

"Call an ambulance", Freddie yelled up to them, hoping they'd hear.

"Two are on the way, and a dive team", a man shouted back down, the same man who had stopped before he and Aaron jumped off.

Freddie then breathed heavily whilst keeping himself afloat, and hoped that Aaron would get Sam out alright, and decided he wouldn't be any help if he went back down. Nevertheless he refused to back out, so dived back down, not even able to see the van anymore, but tried to reach it anyway. After about twenty seconds he had to give up, so swam back up to the surface, hoping to reach the bank and wait for the ambulances and divers. He only hoped the divers wouldn't be needed.

_Three Minutes Later_

Freddie was going frantic as the ambulances and divers arrived, and quickly ran over to greet them and fill them in on the situation.

"We went in five minutes ago", Freddie told the lead diver.

"Who is 'we'?", the diver replied, only seeing Freddie.

"My friend, Aaron, and me", Freddie began, "Our friend Sam was in the back of a van as it went into the water, her psycho Dad was driving"

"Okay, we'll get in there quickly"

The diver then signaled to his four colleagues, and the five of them jogged to the waters edge, getting underwater as quickly as they could.

Pulling out his pear phone, Freddie was amazed that it was still working, and that it also had a full signal, allowing him to ring his other best friend, Carly Shay, to break the news.

"Hello?", Carly asked from the other end after a few seconds of ringing.

"Carls, it's Freddie", he stated, preparing himself to speak about what was happening.

"Freddie what is going on? I can hear sirens in the background"

"Jack drove into the lake with Sam in the back", Freddie began, not giving Carly enough time to interrupt, "Me and Aaron jumped in afterwards, and I had to resurface for air"

"What about Aaron and Sam?", Carly questioned, sounding really in control.

"They never came up", Freddie broke it to Carly, hoping she wouldn't flip out.

"What do you mean they didn't come up?", Carly screamed down the phone at him, completely flipping over the edge.

"Carls listen, police divers have gone underwater to get them", Freddie informed her, "They will be alright"

"And what if they're not?", she yelled again.

Carly then hung up and Freddie tried to ring back, but just got her answer-phone, which worried him a little.

From the trees behind Freddie, Carly walked out and made her way over to him, knowing then that it was a good call to get the taxi there.

"Freddie", Carly began to say, scaring Freddie as he didn't know she was there, "Sorry I yelled"

"Carls what are you doing here?"

"I got a taxi here, how long ago did you go into the water?"

"About seven minutes ago"

"Is there still hope?", Carly asked, really in control of herself again.

"Well the police are referring to them as kids rather than bodies", Freddie stated, "So there must be"

"Okay", Carly replied, nodding and hugging Freddie, holding him tightly.

_Even after all the time that's passed since I first had feelings for Carly I've wanted to hug her like this, but even after all that time it feels so right_, Freddie thought to himself.

_Five Minutes Previously_

Having attempted to give Sam some of his air, Aaron dove to her leg and freed it with minimal injury, only causing a small cut, which bled a little in the water. Aaron then grabbed Sam around the waist and they both swam from the van as quickly as they could, neither of them containing enough oxygen to survive for very long. They both pushed off the van and started to ascend towards the surface, but the weak current took them off in a slightly different direction, away from where Aaron presumed Freddie would be.

As they got to much shallower waters, Aaron and Sam resurfaced, but only one of them took a long deep breath, the other unconscious.

"Sam?", Aaron questioned, before realizing she was unconscious, "Sam!"

Aaron then picked her up in a bridal way and waded towards the shore, reaching it in only a few seconds, putting her down on the soft gravel and sand. He quickly began to try and resuscitate her, recalling his first aid training that he received at a compulsory lesson at his high school in England. He was so glad that the lesson was compulsory at this moment. As he blew more air into her lungs, tears fell from his eyes as she wouldn't respond, and as twenty seconds passed by his eyes were red from tears. Pushing against her chest and blowing air into her lungs, he felt completely exhilarated when she responded. Coughing violently, water spewed from her mouth as Aaron started crying harder, tears of happiness soaking his face as he laid next to her on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?", Sam asked, shocked at his tears as she looked at him.

"I thought you were dead", he forced out, breathing really heavily, "You wouldn't start breathing again"

"I owe you", Sam smiled, hugging him tightly.

Aaron smiled in reply and got his feet, before pulling Sam to hers, but as neither of them could balance properly due to lack of air, they held onto each other as they walked. Walking onto the bridge, Aaron and Sam stopped at the hole in the railings, and sat down, resting against it. They got a few odd looks as they were soaking wet, until the man who had called the ambulances and divers recognized Aaron from before he jumped in, and approached them.

"You're the kid that jumped in after that van right?", the man asked Aaron.

"Yeah", Aaron breathed out, too exhausted to say anything else.

"Great, the ambulances are here and there are divers looking for you", he told them, surprising Aaron.

"How long ago did I go in?", Aaron questioned, curiosity leading his voice.

"Seven minutes ago. The other boy came out five minutes ago and waited for the ambulances"

"Seven minutes? Jesus", he stated, turning to Sam, "We were underwater for like two minutes"

"I had no choice", Sam chuckled a little, "You saved me"

Sam had no way of saying thanks to Aaron so just leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting patiently for an ambulance to arrive to get them both to the hospital.

**There it is, all ended well, or did it? Review and let me know what you think :). Next chapter is iAm So Stupid. It's set half at the hospital, and half the following morning at the Shay apartment. What do you all think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Zexar.**


	85. iAm So Stupid

**Sorry it's been a few days, I've had First Aid course and a few others, plus I had my laptop taken away by gypsy parents :P.**

**Anyways, here it is,**

**Zex.**

"How are you both feeling?", Doctor Conner asked as he entered Aaron and Sam's room in the hospital.

"Like I wanna hit up a pack of digestives", Aaron replied, laying back in boredom.

"I'm so bored", Sam complained, "Can we go yet?"

Doctor Conner looked at his watch and saw it was seven thirty in the morning, and consulted the papers he was holding for a few seconds.  
"Okay, you both have no signs of concussion or any trauma, which is staggering considering the circumstances, so yes, you can go"

"Great", Aaron smiled, getting up at the same time of Sam and heading for the door.

"Hold it up", a police officer, PC Allen, told them both as he walked in, "I have a few questions"

Aaron and Sam then groaned and both sat down on Sam's bed, sitting close as the police officer stood with a small tape recorder in front of them.

"Okay, this isn't an ideal place for interviewing, but I need to ask some questions and recording your replies is easiest", he stated.

Allen then pressed record and started to say a few things for the benefit of whoever would listen to the tape when he returned to the station.

"Okay", he started, "We've already got your statements but we need to confirm a few things, do you understand?"

"We do", Aaron replied, worrying a little for no real reason.

"Okay, right, do you know for certain who was driving the van?"

"Yes", Sam said immediately, "It was my Dad, Jack Elms"

"Can anyone confirm this?"

"Possibly Carly Shay", Sam told him, going over what happened in her head.

"What led to the events at the lake?"

"Me and Carly were asleep and he broke into her apartment. He then forced me into his van, and Aaron tried to stop him driving off, then-"

"How did he try to stop?", Allen interrupted.

"I just banged on the side and tried to catch him, but then Freddie called me to his Mum's car"

"What happened there?", he questioned Aaron.

"Well me and Freddie followed in the car, and we saw Jack drive into the lake"

"Alright, thank you", Allen began to say, stopping the tape, "That's all, we'll be in touch"

After Allen left the room, Aaron and Sam both sighed and looked at each other at exactly the same time, making each other laugh.

"Let's get out of here", Aaron smiled, leading her out of the room and down to the car park, where Mrs. Benson was waiting for them.

"Aaron Renelle", she stated as he got near, "If you ever take my car again I will prosecute, but on this case, well done"

"Cheers Mrs. B", Aaron laughed as he and Sam got into the rear seats.

"I took Carly and Freddie back, they were willing to sleep once they knew you were both okay"

"Okay cool", Aaron started before turning to Sam, "I never said before, but sorry about inside the van, I was trying to help"

"Why you apologizing?"

"Because you looked shocked to death", Aaron laughed.

"Well I did wonder what you were playing at", Sam laughed as well.

Despite the circumstances, Aaron and Sam were in exceptionally high spirits, and neither of them showed any signs of trauma from near death.

_One Hour Later_

"Boom!", Aaron said fairly loudly as he finished making his breakfast roll.

"Freak", Sam shouted over to him.

"Should we go to sleep?", Aaron asked her, not sure himself.

"Well I can't be bothered, so, nah"

"You want some?", Aaron questioned, offering half his roll.

"Gracias", she replied, taking it and eating all of it.

"And there goes my breakfast", he chuckled, leaning on Sam's shoulder and falling asleep immediately.

After about ten minutes Sam decided it would be funny to wake him up, so set about doing so in a fairly nasty way.

"Boom!", she yelled into his ear, causing him to wake and leap to his feet.

"Christ almighty", he laughed as he sat down again.

"Sam, can I ask you something?", Aaron asked her after a few silent seconds.

"If it's about the cream cheese in your shoes then-"

"What?", Aaron interrupted, rising to his feet and heading for the door.

He bent down to where his blue and orange shoes were and saw that the left shoe was completely full with a white lumpy liquid, which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Sam!", he shouted, "No, I didn't even know about that"

"Oh", she stated simply, before waiting for him to continue.

"What was Carly like after Freddie broke off with her?"

"Er, well, she wasn't happy about it, though she didn't show it to Freddie"

"Do you think she still thinks about it?"  
"Where's this-"  
"Sam please just answer", Aaron begged, desperate for an answer.

"Yeah she probably does, and-", Sam started to say, before stopping, "Don't worry"

"Please finish", Aaron smiled, not really sure why he _wanted_ to know this, he just needed to.

"She always has liked him, she just wouldn't admit it. It was obvious"

"Oh, yeah, true. It was noticeable on iCarly"

"What you two doing up?", Carly questioned them as she came down the stairs, noticing it was nine but also that neither had been back home for more than an hour.

"Couldn't sleep", Aaron stated, feeling a little tired.

"And mama needed food", Sam told Carly, patting her stomach.

"Are you both alright?", Carly asked, sitting down with them both.

"Sure", Aaron and Sam both replied, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Good, I'm just gunna get some food", Carly smiled, heading for the kitchen.

"Two secs Carls, can I talk to you in the studio?", Aaron quizzed her, getting up quickly after her.

"Sure"

As they stepped out the elevator in the iCarly studio, Aaron suddenly lost all the words he had originally planned to say, and found himself tongue tied when he tried to speak.

"What's up?", Carly questioned, worried as he looked miserable.

"Carls, I need to ask you a few questions"

"Okay, fire ahead"

"When Freddie ended it with you, you didn't get over him did you?"

"I did, yes"

"Come on Carls, you were jealous when he was with Shelby, anyone could tell"

"I was not jealous, I am not a jealous person", Carly snapped back immediately.

"Carls, please"

"Okay, fine, I didn't really get over it, no"

"What happened over last night made me think about it, and it did you too didn't it?", Aaron asked her.

"Well a little, yeah", Carly told him.

"You've always liked him back haven't you?", Aaron questioned, jumping straight in with the question instead of dancing around the edges.

"Yes", Carly began to admit, "But I never admitted it until he saved me"

"I am so stupid", Aaron muttered to himself, "I guess I know what's best here"

"Yeah", Carly stated grimly, "I'm sorry Aaron"

"Don't be, go get him", Aaron smiled, turning away and disappearing through the elevator.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Sam, me and Aaron just broke up", Carly told Sam, not looking upset about it, surprising Sam.

"What?", she asked, needing to make sure she'd heard right.

"Me and Aaron are over"

"Why?", Sam questioned, before realizing why Aaron must have been asking her questions, "Wait, did he end it?"

"No, mutual"

"He really is a fool", Sam muttered, getting up from the couch.

"Where you going?", Carly asked her.

"To find that nub", Sam finished, leaving the apartment with a mission.

**I believe this is the first time the chapter name has come up in the chapter, though I've probably done it as an accident before.**

**Zexar.**


	86. iSee Blonde And Brown

**Here is the next chapter, thanks for reviews. By the way, if anyone sees any questions in reviews and wants them answered themselves, just ask and I'll get back to you :).**

**Zex.**

_What is with the attraction to this lake? It's always been a peaceful place to come, and I always manage to sort out my head here. This is the second time I've come second to Freddie, and though he may blame me a little for him and Sam breaking up, it doesn't change how I feel. At least I don't blame Freddie, it's not his fault. Laying here in the shade makes me realize how tired I am, which is no surprise as I've been awake since three this morning._

"You are such an idiot", Sam said to Aaron as she stood near his feet, completely unnoticed by Aaron.

"You were right", Aaron replied, keeping his stare on the sky above.

"I wish I wasn't now", Sam told him honestly as the laid down next to him.

"It's better this way", Aaron sighed, nearly believing his words.

"What? Why?"

"She's always wanted Freddie, he's always wanted her, it's better for everyone"  
"Except for you", Sam pointed out, making Aaron shrug.

"I'm alright with it, it's fine Sam"

"You won't be fine when you go back there"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Well, you could stay with me if you want?"

"Really? Thanks Sam"

Aaron then rolled onto his side to face Sam, and let out the first smile since he'd talked to Carly, actually feeling happy.

"We should have never broken up", Sam blurted out after about a minute.

"I know", Aaron replied, locking onto her eyes, "I regret doing it really"

"Me too"

"It was an innocent mistake", Aaron smiled, not sure what else to say.

"We could undo that mistake", Sam told him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'd like that, but maybe we should get to know each other some more"

"How do you mean?", Sam questioned, intrigued rather than disappointed.

"Spend more time with each other, make sure it's the right thing for us both"  
"Mama likes"

"Yeah, and there's no rush, we have each other"

"Okay, cool, so what you wanna do?", Sam asked him.

Instead of answering Sam, Aaron raised to his feet and pulled her up as well, taking her arm and leading her off, deciding not to tell her where they were going.

"Where we going?", Sam asked Aaron, and he smiled in reply.

"Now that would be telling", he smirked, taking out his phone to text Spencer.

_Spence, I know you get back from Cali today but I won't be in, sorry. I'll be back tomorrow evening, I'll be at Sam's. A._

"I just texted Spencer so it's alright for me to stay with you", Aaron smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks.

"Okay, I'll text my mum"

_Who is that?_ Aaron thought to himself, wondering if he was going crazy._ That can't be, no. Brown hair, longer than the shoulders, gray skinny jeans, the same as mine, a tight purple hoody, the one I loved._

"_Fee?", I shout out, letting go of Sam and sprinting towards the person, totally oblivious to my surroundings._

_As I get near the motionless figure they turn into two familiar headlights: Ford Focus headlights, as they get closer and closer just like that night. This time is different. I don't jump. I don't spread the impact. I don't wake up. The scene changes like a setting of a movie, but this time I'm facing three hulking men with knives, all of them looking intent on killing me. This time is different. They don't stab me in the shoulder, they slice my throat. I don't wake up. Once again I'm reorientated in what seems like my memories, and I can see Missy holding a gun at Sasha's head. This time I screw up. I don't disarm Missy, and she puts a bullet between my eyes. Now I'm running across a hallway with a gun, firing towards Laurel Vincent. This time I miss. This time she ends my life. I'm shifted again to see Felicity for the first time, and time slows, as if I should cherish this moment. Next thing I know I'm staring down the barrel of a gun in her hand, and this time I'm dead before Carly even escaped. This time I die when the gun goes off, entering my neck rather then Felicity's. This time I drown in the lake, not Sam. I am not resuscitated._

_This time round, I was unlucky._

_And there she is again, Felicity, gently walking towards me in the Seattle streets, and like myself, completely ignoring the world outside the two of us._

"_You were always lucky", she whispers in my ear before evaporating into thin air, ending my dreamlike state._

"Aaron, what are you doing", Sam asked concerned, rushing over to where he was kneeling down in the middle of a deserted road.

"I, er, I don't know", Aaron replied, holding his head in what appeared to be pain.

_I'm going bloody insane_, Aaron thought as he held his head.

"Come on", Sam muttered, pulling him to his feet and leading him towards a bench.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw her", Aaron explained.

"Her?"

"Felicity, it's a month today since what happened"

"Why were you in the road?"  
"I, well, I experienced everything that's happened that could have led to my death since I've lived here, but in a different light"  
"How do you mean?", Sam questioned, not understanding him at all.

"It was like a vision, of each of the circumstances", Aaron stated, making it clear, "But this time I died. Every single time, and Felicity told me I was just lucky"

Sam stared at him in disbelief, not sure how to take what he just told her as it sounded completely crazy, but she also knew he wasn't lying.  
"You need sleep Ronnie boy, badly"

"Yeah, you're right", Aaron smiled, getting over what happened in a second flat, "Sorry about that"

Aaron and Sam then continued to walk on, Aaron leading her so she wouldn't know where they were going, which she found a little annoying.

[Scene Change]

"Aaron won't be back until tomorrow", Spencer told Sasha as they got out of their taxi, right outside Bushwell Plaza.

"Where is he then?", Sasha asked, finding it surprising.

"Sam's apparently"

"What the-", Sasha began, "Something's happened hasn't it?"

"We can't even be gone a week", Spencer laughed lightly, leading them through the doors to the lobby.

"Carls we're back", Spencer yelled out as he and Sasha walked into the apartment.

"Hey", she grinned as she came down the stairs ahead of Freddie.

"What's happened?", Sasha asked Carly and Freddie after everyone had exchanged greetings.

"Quite a lot", Carly sighed, "You may as well sit down"

Spencer and Sasha did what she said, and sat next to each other on the couch, not expecting what they were about to be told.

"Sam's psycho Dad, Jack Elms, came back, and it caused Sam and Freddie to break up", Carly began, continuing before they had any questions, "Then Jack kidnapped Sam, and Aaron chased them down with Freddie. In Mrs. Benson's car. Jack drove off Cougar Bay bridge into the lake, so Aaron and Freddie went in after it. Aaron got Sam out alright, and Jack is presumed dead"

"Why didn't you ring us?", Spencer questioned, raising his voice a little.

"There was no need, but that's not all"

"There's more?", Spencer asked rhetorically.

"Me and Aaron broke up because it wasn't right"

"What do you mean it wasn't right?"

"I've always liked Freddie, Spence, and it wasn't right to be with Aaron"

"I need a drink", Sasha piped up after a few seconds silence.

She walked into the kitchen and got herself a large glass of wine, gulping it down to calm herself down having heard the news.

[Scene Change]

"And here we are", Aaron stopped walking, wondering what Sam would think.

"Where is this?", Sam questioned, quite mesmerized.

**Who liked Aaron's insanity? I know I did. Also, I'm not sure how long it really was since Felicity's death, so I used a month as that's most likely with gaps between chapters etc. Either way it doesn't really matter. Anyway, next chapter will be iBuild A Relationship, and won't just be Aaron and Sam like this one mostly was.**

**Zexar.**


	87. iBuild A Relationship

**Thanks for reviews on last chapter :) In reply to Virgoleo23:**

**Sorry but I'm really not liking Seddie and Carlon, it's making it hard for me to write the chapters, so sorry about that. May be a silly thing, but jealousy is a powerful emotion, it's turned half my family on me, so it hasn't had an overly mega effect here at least. Just remember though, Aaron and Sam aren't together, and I intend to keep it that way for now at least, may never get together at all. Just don't want anything given away :). Thanks for the praise, sorry if it's irritating but I hope I can make it a decent thing by changes. Thanks again,**

**Zex.**

"This is probably the best place in Seattle", Aaron smiled, gazing over the skylines, "It's right on the outskirts, the other direction to the bridge"

"It's beautiful", Sam remarked, making Aaron chuckle a little, "What?", she asked, a little more threateningly than she intended.

"It's not like you to say stuff like that"

"Well I'm not feeling myself", she smiled back at him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Aaron's phone screamed out in a loud metal song, scaring Aaron enough that he jumped to his feet in fear, before feeling ridiculous as Sam started to laugh heavily.

"Jesus Christ", Aaron muttered as he sat back down next to Sam, checking the phone.

_A, S & S are back, they said you're staying at Sam's, that true? Are either of you coming back here today? Are you together? Tb, C._

Aaron read the text he received a few times, not sure what she was talking about for a few seconds, but then realized, so texted her back.

_C, yeah, Sam said I could if I wanted, we might do, not sure, and no, we're not. Aaron._

"That Carls?", Sam asked, keeping her eyes focused on Seattle.

"Yeah, she was just checking that I was staying with you"

"I'm so tired", Sam exclaimed, almost as if she hadn't heard Aaron's reply, making him smile at her attitude.  
"You know when we were together, I heard people saying you would be too much for me", Aaron told her, thinking back to those days.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ridiculous isn't it?", Aaron laughed, before seeing Sam raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that ridiculous?", Sam asked him, getting defensive.

"Cause it's me, and it's you", Aaron stated, before realizing how it sounded, "I mean we're equals"

Sam got to her feet and stood her ground as Aaron rose after her, wondering what he'd gotten himself into as she moved towards him slowly, with purpose. She put one hand behind his head and pushed her lips onto his, stunning him into motionlessness, making her smirk.

"Equals, yeah right", she smirked, tackling him down to the ground and pinning him there as he recovered.

"Cheat", Aaron smirked back, rolling to the right, immediately regretting the move as they started to roll down the hill holding onto each other.

Both of their laughter could be heard as they rolled quickly down the hill, neither of them noticing the painful bumps and short drops as they reached the bottom of the mound. Still holding onto each other, they laughed hard and just laid there, neither of them wanting to move, knowing the moment they were enjoying would transpire into a memory.

"Our stuff's still up there", Sam chuckled as they both got up again, standing at the bottom of the steep hill.

"Race you", Aaron challenged her quickly, before kissing her the same way she did, taking off milliseconds afterwards.

"Cheater", Sam yelled, bolting up the slope after him, determined to take him down.

As Sam neared Aaron she dived towards his feet, grabbing him around the ankles and pulling him down, sending him back down the hill again. Sam laughed as she watched him stop himself from sliding about thirteen meters down from her, but then began to run up the hill again when he started to sprint towards her.

"And mama wins", Sam shouted when she reached their stuff, punching the air with both fists.

Aaron tore up the hill right after her but didn't stop running until he reached Sam, where he went low and picked her up around the stomach, holding her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Renelle", Sam screeched as she flailed her arms around.

"Or what Puckett?", Aaron laughed, spinning around in circles, making them both dizzy.

"Or I'll break you", she shouted, also laughing as he stopped spinning.

"I'm so scared", Aaron told her as sarcastic as possible, before receiving an elbow to the neck.

Sam then shifted her weight and held onto his hair as she fell forward, forcing him to fall backwards if he wanted his hair intact. As Aaron hit the ground Sam was gone from his grasp, and had him pinned within two seconds flat.

"You just did the impossible", he murmured, groaning in pain.

"Am I too much for you?", Sam asked him, jokingly as she kept him held down.

"You've just proved that", Aaron smirked as she released him, pulling him up to his feet.

Checking the time, Sam looked surprised, then showed Aaron, who also seemed to find it shocking that five hours had passed since they'd left the lake.

"Am I really too much for you?", Sam questioned Aaron, this time seriously as she looked sad as she asked him.

"No, of course not Sam", Aaron smiled, brushing a strand of her hair from her face as he reassured her, "I love the way you are, honestly"

"Thanks", she smiled back, pulling him into a hug.

"Sometimes Sam, you can be so unlike yourself"

"That right Ronnie?", Sam asked, smirking to herself as she raised an eyebrow.

As Aaron nodded, Sam pushed him backwards, and laughed as she watched him slide and roll to the bottom of the hill, then picked up all their things and followed him down.

_One Hour Later_

"This place is so dorky", Sam complained as they walked into the most technological store in the mall.

"Well I need a new twin system triple core-"

"Do not do a Freddie", Sam shouted at him, neither caring nor understanding what he needed.

"Fine, fine", Aaron defended, holding his hands up a little to show he was backing off.

He then walked over to the counter and approached the man, a short and weedy fifty year old, clearly a techno wizard by his appearance. His dark stubbly chin supported a pair of thin cracked lips with a long witch-like nose overhanging. Stone emerald eyes looked through thin crinkly eyes as he ruffled his majorly receding hair, and the man looked curious towards Aaron.

"Do you sell the twin system triple core high resolution processor?"

"The triple? Have you thought about the double? Experience proves it to be a better processor", the man replied in an expected voice, but it made Sam laugh how they understood each other.

"I've tried the double actually, but the triple seems to heighten the frame rate considerably"

"You're using it for gaming?"

"Occasionally, and neither make a huge difference, but the triple proves better for 'After Effects', as the frame rate needs the extra height"

"Granted, yes, we sell them for two fifty"

"Two fifty? Awesome, I'll take one"

Sam was then shocked to see that Aaron had paid two hundred and fifty dollars on a box, but Aaron seemed adamant it was worth it for at least minutes.

"Hey", a tall boy said as he walked up to them.

His hair was a similar length to Aaron's, but was blonde rather than black, and followed a different direction, almost as if he was Aaron's opposite.

"Huh?", Sam asked, clearly not paying attention.

"I said hey, I'm Drake, I'm new here and I'm going to Ridgeway on Monday", the boy, Drake, told them both.

"Nice", Aaron replied, "Well I'm Aaron and-"

"I know who you are", he smiled, a smile that would have made Sam melt had she been paying attention, "From iCarly", he added, realizing it sounded a little stalker-speak.

"Oh cool, well, we'll see you at school then"

Aaron and Sam then walked off and headed to Sam's home, talking about nothing in particular much like the rest of the day.

"Mom we're back", Sam yelled as they walked into her house.

"Good", Mrs. Puckett shouted back, "Hello Aaron"

"Hey Mrs. P", he replied, before following Sam to her room.

As they walked in to Sam's room, Aaron was a little surprised as it was relatively clean, and Aaron had expected it to be like Sam, unkempt. In a good way. The two of them both made up a bed for Aaron to sleep on, and they decided on having an early night as they hadn't slept since three the following morning.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up tomorrow (If my life doesn't get in the way, though I seriously doubt it will :P)**

**Zexar.**


	88. iDie This Time Around

**Here's next update. I really loved Aaron's insanity bit, so I thought I'd make a chapter out of it again. It does have hints to the future, though I haven't decided on one major twist in the future.**

**Zex.**

_What the hell was that? I swear someone just kissed me, though it felt icy cold, like actual ice being pressed against my lips, weird. Wait. There's someone there. Picking myself up, I move quietly towards the door so I don't wake Sam, and open the door, heading after the person down the corridor. Leaving the house via the front door I see the person's back, and I know I must be dreaming. She is dead. She is definitely dead._

"_Fee?", I question her, but she doesn't turn to face me, just raises her right hand and makes a 'follow' gesture._

_She then walks away from me, down towards where the new Seattle church is, but other than that I don't know where she could be going. Why would she be going to a church? As the new white stoned church comes into view I realize why she would be here, and following her into the graveyard churns my stomach. Stopping at a marble grave stone I find it odd that it doesn't look very new, but I read the writing as Fee obviously wants me to do._

**Here lies Felicity Marsh**

**Loved daughter, niece, and friend.**

**Aged 16**

_Speaking of Felicity, I must have imagined her being there to follow, as I'm standing here on my own. As my vision blacks out I wonder what's happening, but I regain my vision seconds later, but I'm now walking in a dark street._

_Fear kicks in as I see headlights coming full speed towards me, the driver clearly making no attempt to slow down. As the orange Ford Focus collides with my flesh, I feel the snapping on my left left and arm, then hear a loud crack as I hit the ground head-first, sealing my fate. Pain is absent as blood pours from my broken body, forming a puddle around me as I hear the car door open._

"_This time around you die", the driver tells me._

_The voice haunts me, I know exactly who it is, a man I had looked up to for quite a while, but someone who lost my respect in vengeance. Death is calling me name, making letting go of life much easier._

_The floor cracks beneath me, causing me to fall down into a dark abyss, where I land in my own body as I see three bulky men heading my way. They're all holding knives so I begin to run, hanging up my phone as I sprint away from them, hoping they won't escape. Fear is present as I begin to run down a dark alley, still being pursued._

"_Stop running you runt", one of the bigger, fatter men shouts to me from behind me._

"_So you can kill me? I don't think so", I yell back, pushing my legs harder._

_Feeling my legs fail beneath me, I tumble to the ground and spin, watching the three men bearing down upon me, knives at the ready._

"_Nice shot Mark", one of the douche bags tells the fat bastard presumably called Mark._

"_I'm not finished with this-", I hear him spit dangerously before he slices a knife across my throat.  
The thin blade causes my blood to spray and pour from my neck like a high pressure hose, and results in gurgles and raspy sounds from my throat as I die faster than I thought._

"_This time around, you die"_

_Darkness envelops me and pushes me into the ground, down and down until I find myself once again._

"_No Renelle", Laurel Vincent spits out at me as she pulls a gun out of her holster, "I want you dead"_

_She raises the gun to in between my eyes and holds her nerve, keeping her finger hovering on the trigger. I raise my hands to show I surrender, and she pulls the trigger, ending my pitiful existence._

"_This time around, you die", the voice tells me as the trigger is pulled._

"_Emo trash", Laurel yells at me as she delivers a painful punch to the face, knocking me to the floor._

_She then rewards my insult towards her with a kick to the lungs,, which knocks all of the air from my lungs, rendering me unable to do anything. She refuses to hold back and resumes kicking me, breaking my nose in a kick to the face, an injury that should send a shooting pain through my body, but it doesn't. She doesn't stop, and even after the sixteenth impact she still isn't satisfied, now wrapping her long fingers around my bloodied neck, holding tighter and tighter. As I am denied the air I need to live, I am forced to recall my last memory of my parents; their smiling, in-love faces as my father drives us all home. _

"_This time around, you die", the voice of Death once again calls my name, and it's a hailing I am obliged to answer to._

_I can only presume where I am now would have occurred if I hadn't attempted to disarm Missy, and I have never felt this scared in my life. An assortment of power tools and manual work tools are spread on a table in front of where I am tied to a pillar, but where is Sasha? Looking to my left I can see her body tied to a pillar next to me, and it makes me sick, she looks like she died in extreme agony. Before I can even think about it, Laurel is heading towards me, a manic smile on her face as she holds a rusty, bloody screwdriver in a tab-like position._

"_This time around, you die", the same man whispers in my ear as she approaches me._

_Ten minutes later, I am dead._

_My memories turn on me twice more as I play through my death scenes again, this time being killed by Missy and Laurel, shot in the chest by both. Two more times I hear that haunting voice repeat the phrase 'This time around, you die'._

_"Felicity, no", I shout towards the sky as I am brought into my last memory containing her._

_It haunts me every night. I see her die every night. I don't need this. The memory evaporates into nothing as I stand in complete darkness, watching as a figure slowly approaches me, but I don't want her here, not now._

"_Why are you doing this?", I scream at her as she reaches me._

"_A warning", she replies calmly, an emotion she must have practiced since her death._

"_What are you talking about?", I ask her, my temper fuse short now._

"_The voice, you know who he is, I'm warning you about him"_

"_Why? He hasn't come near me"  
"Trust me", Fee tells me seriously, before disappearing as I am returned to the church._

_Checking my watch I can see two minutes have passed since I reached the tomb stone, but it felt like much more in my experience. If it can even be called an experience. Turning around, I leave the graveyard and head back to Sam's house, I just hope she won't notice I was gone. I don't want to have to explain this, it sounds crazy. The four thirty darkness is very slowly disappearing, not willing to allow the world to be filled with light without a fight. Before I know it, I'm back to Sam's house, and am back in bed, just listening to my pear pod, not willing to go back to sleep again. I've had enough sleep._

_What's going wrong with me? Two times in two days I've seen the impossible, and I've seen myself die time and time again in visions. I feel no different than normal, but there's something there, niggling away at my mentality, occasionally breaking through and sending me visions. Yeah, that's it. After all, Felicity is dead. I'm being ridiculous, I'm just dreaming this all. The one thing that just doesn't make sense is the voice, and the warning from Fee, cause why would he want to harm me? Jared Chambers has not come near me since Felicity's death, so why would he now?_

**What you think? Do you think Aaron's actually going crazy, or is Felicity really appearing to him? The line 'This time around, you die', is sort of significant, but at the moment it may just annoy you, cause it does me, so sorry about that.**

**There may be a crazy plot twist fairly soon, but I haven't decided on it. If I do do it, I'll be happy with return, but it would end Samron's chances completely. If I don't, it may end Samrom's chances anyway. Either way, I've got plans coming still :P.**

**Zex.**


	89. iTake You Away

**In reply to Virgoleo23:**

**It's my pleasure to reply :) I agree about Creddie, I don't like them, but I can write them easier cause they're more conventional. Also makes Samron easy to write as I love it lol. Yeah no worries bout venting :) Thanks for understanding, and apologies for answering your review backwards :P**

**Cheers for review,**

**Zex.**

**The climax of the Samron sub-plot will end at chapter 104 roughly (Provided I don't add or take out any chapters up until then), just so you know. But how it ends, well, I have no idea yet. Two characters will return in chapters 92 and 93, and Sasha's baby will be born soon! Just a little preview for you guys :)**

**Zexar.**

* * *

As Sam woke up she saw a fairly odd sight, involving Aaron listening to music, and a large French baguette. He had sat at the end of her bed, and had obviously been eating, but he'd fallen asleep mid-bite, and the stick was supporting his head so he was still sitting.

"Aaron?", Sam chuckled, kicking him gently to wake him.

"Hmm?", he questioned in a sleepy daze, allowing the bread to fall, "Just three more hours"

As Aaron slumped off the side of the bed into his own bed, Sam left him to it, then jumped in the shower and got ready. Going into the kitchen, she filled a pint glass with water and went back into her room, intending on getting Aaron up quickly. Smirking at her own plan, she tipped the cup and covered Aaron's head in water, waking him up in a flash as he leaped to his feet, glaring at her.

Realizing what Aaron was going to do, Sam attempted to block his attack, but he faked and went a different direction, swooping her over his shoulder in a slick move.  
"No", Sam shouted at him as he strolled into the bathroom with a personal mission.  
"Yes", Aaron laughed, turning on Sam's shower.

As he only turned on the cold water, Sam wriggled to get free but Aaron held her firmly, before sticking her head under the water, which turned out to be a big mistake. Sam accidentally kicked Aaron in the head, which knocked him forward, sending him under the shower fully, along with Sam. Both soaking and laughing, they turned off the shower, before Aaron heard his phone ringing, so ran for it.

"Hello?", he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Carly greeted him.  
"Oh hey Carls, sorry, Sam dragged me into the shower with her", Aaron stated, before realizing exactly what he was insinuating, "Not like that"

Aaron could hear Sam's laughter from the bathroom at what he'd said, and Carly was clearly finding it hard not to laugh, so she just told him she'd ring later.

"I wonder what Carls and Fredderly are gunna be taking about for the next half hour", Sam laughed as she walked out the bathroom, chucking Aaron a towel.

As Aaron dried off his hair and stopped himself from dripping anymore, he realized he didn't have any other clothes with him, so groaned.

"You don't have any clothes do you?", Sam asked, chuckling.

"Nope, I'll dry soon enough", Aaron replied, which gave him an idea, "I want a rematch"

"A rematch? What are you talking about?"

"The heat contest thing we did, how about we have a rematch?"

"Alright, where you-"

"Two seconds Sammelda", Aaron told her, before smirking at her expression.

_One Hour Later_

"Hello?", Aaron shouted out as he and Sam walked into the Shay apartment.

"No one be in", Sam commented, plopping down on the couch and switching the TV on.

"Give me five minutes", Aaron told her, patting her on the head mockingly as he walked up the stairs.

"That kid is gunna get it", Sam muttered as he walked off, before chuckling to herself.

Aaron walked into his and Carly's room and tripped on a pair of his shoes, sending him flying towards the bookcase. As Sam sat downstairs watching 'When Celebrities Process Meat', she looked upwards towards where Aaron would be as she heard a massive bang.

"Bollocks", she heard Aaron shout, before he hailed her, "Sam! Sam? Help"

She groaned that she had to move, but darted up the stairs and through the open door, to see Aaron underneath the bookcase, with all the books, movies, and games everywhere around him. Before doing anything, she doubled over in laughter, not sure how he could have managed it, but then pulled the bookcase off of him, standing it against the wall again.

"Jeez", Aaron muttered as he got up, "Thanks"

"How did you manage that?", Sam questioned, trying to keep a straight face still.

"Tripped over my shoes", Aaron replied, grinning as Sam started to laugh.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Okay, I'm packed and ready", Aaron told Sam as he put his bag next to Sam's suitcase, "I'll ring Carls"

He pulled out his Blueberry and dialed Carly's number, hoping she'd pick up so he could tell her his and Sam's plan.

"Hey Carls", Aaron greeted as Carly answered the phone.

"Hi, where are you guys?"

"Bushwell, and we're just off"

"Where you going? We're at the mall if you wanna come", Carly told him, clearly happy through her voice.

"We're going to Cornwall, in England, but we'll only be a few days", Aaron revealed to Carly, before feeling her attitude change momentarily.

"Oh, okay, well come to the mall and say bye to us"

Carly then hung up the phone, and Aaron put it in his pocket, smiling at Sam and heading through the front door, the mall now their destination.

As Aaron and Sam walked into the mall, they immediately saw Carly and Freddie sitting outside a coffee shop, 'Frothy Coffee', both drinking a large mug.  
"Oh hey, how long are you gunna be away?", Carly asked as Aaron and Sam approached them both.

"Hey, we're coming back on Wednesday", Sam told Carly, standing her suitcase up.

"Okay, well, have a good time then"

"Yeah, will do", Aaron smiled as he and Sam went to leave, "Oh and by the way, sorry about the mess, I'll sort the bookcase stuff out when we get back, I left it all on my bed"

"What you mean?", Carly asked, not sure if she should be worried.

"I kinda knocked everything off of it, but I picked it all up", Aaron admitted, before picking up his bag, "Anyway, we'll see you soon"

After they'd all said their good byes, Aaron and Sam headed towards the taxi port outside the mall, where they took a cab to the Seattle airport.

_Eight Hours Later_

"Sam I'm bored of that song", Aaron complained as Sam played 'Remembering Sunday' for the tenth time running.

"Fine, you choose", Sam told him, giving him control of his own pear pod.

Aaron flicked through his 30Gb library, and picked the only song that Sam didn't want to listen to, so she kicked up a fuss.

"No, not that either", Sam moaned, grabbing his pear pod and changing the song to 'Kickstarts'.

"Fine", Aaron gave up, sitting back in his seat and listening to the music.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Nice one Ronnie, battery's dead"

"Sorry Puckett, but I was unaware we were going on an incredibly long flight to England until a few hours ago", Aaron replied sarcastically, smirking as Sam pulled a face at him.

"Ron Ron, look out the window", Sam started to say, leading up to something, "It must be great to be down there"

Aaron looked to where she was meaning to see a large oil ship, and wondered why Sam thought it would be great to be on a oil ship.

"Why?"

"Because you ain't there", Sam commented, making herself laugh alongside Aaron.

"Such a charming lady", Aaron whispered in her ear, making her scowl at him.

"How many charming ladies that you know can kick your scrawny butt?", Sam muttered back at him, threatening him.

"Only the most gorgeous one", Aaron told her, mocking her hate of the word 'gorgeous'.

"You're gunna get it Ronnie", Sam began, "Just when we get down"

"Oh I look forward to that pitiful little attempt", Aaron laughed as they entered English airspace.

**There you go. **


	90. iOverheat

**Sorry it's been a few days, stayed at a mates house, so here's the chapter.**

**Zex.**

_The Next Day_

"Wow, this place looks awesome", Sam stated as she left the main entry building with Aaron.

"Yeah, and that", Aaron said, pointing at the left-most dome, "Is where we'll hold the contest"

"Let's do this", Sam said, firing herself up as she bounded off with Aaron at her side.

"You know Sam, that place is 45 degrees, with rainforest humidity"

"Well you know what?"

"What?", Aaron asked, suppressing a smirk as he knew Sam was about to insult him.

"You are a lightweight, this will be easy"

Aaron laughed in reply, before jumping again as his phone screamed from his pocket, making him laugh harder as he pulled it out.

_Aaron, Sam's phone must be off, but can you tell her I'm going to stay in her room for a few days, as I'm back from boarding again, and my rooms outta bounds. Thanks, Melanie._

"Melanie's back at your house", Aaron told Sam, reading from the text, "And she's going to stay in your room for a few days cause her room is out of bounds apparently"

"Stupid Melanie", Sam muttered, making Aaron laugh again.

"I agree with Carly, she's nice"

As Aaron and Sam started walking, someone wearing a staff shirt approached them, looking at Aaron weirdly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Aaron Renelle?", she questioned, looking excited.

"Yeah?", Aaron asked her, looking really confused.

"You've got a record deal with the Found Messiah's right?"

"Er, yeah, why?"

"We need a singing act, and-"

"You want him to help you out?", Sam butted in, effectively finishing her sentence.  
"Well, yes, essentially"

"What type are you looking for?", Aaron quizzed, not sure if he could even help her out anyway.

"Anything, literally, we promised a music act, and they haven't shown", she began, before realizing she hadn't introduced herself, "My name's Kate by the way"  
"When do you want me?"

"In about two hours", Kate replied, grinning now that she'd got a music act.

As Kate walked off, Aaron turned to Sam with a pleading look on his face, like he wanted something, but knew what the answer would be, so was hesitant.

"Sam, thing is, I have 'Remembering Sunday' stuck in my head, and it has a male and a female part"

"Don't bother", Sam told him firmly, "I am not singing here"

"Please, it's not like we haven't done it before"

"When?", Sam semi-shout-questioned him, not remembering singing on stage with him.

"The art festival", Aaron replied calmly, before asking one more time, "Please Sam, pretty please"

"Fine, but only if you make it up to me", Sam told him, not sure how he could, but knowing she'd think of something eventually.

"Deal", Aaron stated, sticking out his hand for a shake.

Sam, feeling mischievous as normal, spat in her hand and shook his hand, making Aaron raise an eyebrow and wipe his hand on his jeans.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Having spent twenty minutes in 'The Eden Project', Aaron and Sam entered the rainforest biome, Sam not expecting the blast of heat.

"And that's an early lead for Renelle", Aaron mock-commentated as he saw Sam's expression.

"Poor delusional Ronnie"

"Wow, delusional is a big word for Samantha Puckett", Aaron smirked, getting a death glare from Sam.

"You're in for it boy", Sam snapped, lunging for him, trying to grab a hold him.

Aaron stepped back to avoid Sam's hands, then turned and ran away from her as she began to chase, tearing across the empty pathways. Aaron's laughter could be heard as he sprinted up the slope towards the waterfall, where he stopped and waited for Sam. Spray from the waterfall cooled them both down as they stood there, both laughing because of their chase, neither of them noticing the heat until Sam spoke.

"It's pretty hot in here", Sam murmured, making Aaron think of it.

"Yeah, I hadn't actually noticed"

"Oh. My. God", an slightly eccentrically dressed boy stated from behind them both.

"What's with the clothes dude?", Sam questioned, chuckling to herself.

"You're from iCarly", the boy stated obviously, not seeming to notice, nor care, about what Sam had just said.

"You watch iCarly?", Aaron asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course, all of my friends do", he told them, as if it was the single most obvious thing on the planet, "They are so not gunna believe this", he muttered to himself, fisting the air, "Can I have your autographs?"

"Er, sure", Aaron smiled, taking a note pad and pen from the boy.

"Sign here", he ordered Aaron, flicking to a photo of Aaron, named 'Aaron Renelle' in a rough 'My Chemical Romance' style text, much like Aaron's name on the iCarly website.

"You have pictures of us all?", Aaron asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, just in case", the boy replied, practically jumping in his spot in excitement.

"Freak", Sam muttered, making Aaron smirk as only he heard it.

"There you go love", Aaron smiling mischievously as he gave Sam the pad.

Sam glared at him, more in happiness than annoyance, and took the pad, signing a picture of herself, before returning her death stare to Aaron.

"You two are so adorable", the boy interrupted the stare.

Aaron and Sam looked from each other to the boy, then back to each other, before laughing quite heavily at the boys statement.

"Kids", Sam muttered as she went to walk off, dragging Aaron with her.

"Thanks", the boy shouted after them, before returning to his parents.

"I dunno about you Sam, but I'm used to this heat", Aaron admitted after a few minutes of walking around.

"Me too"

"Call it quits?"

"Sure, but I win", Sam told him, smirking.

"On what evidence?"

"I don't need evidence, I just win", Sam stated, making Aaron laugh.

"Oh Puckett I do l-", Aaron was just about to say as he saw Kate heading their way.

"We'll need you in one hour", she stated, smiling widely.

"Okay, will there be a keyboard and an electric guitar?"

"Yeah, sure, one more thing, could you do two songs if the audience like you?", Kate replied as if he was asking a ridiculously stupid question.

"Sure, we'll follow you and get set up then", Aaron told her, to hear Sam groan.

Aaron then grabbed Sam's arm and tugged her along, following the woman in front of them, Sam regretting agreeing to help Aaron.

"This chick better pay us", Sam muttered to Aaron as Kate left them at the stage.

"Sam!", Aaron stated, a little shocked at her.

"Well I don't see why we should do this for nothing", Sam told him, making a valid point in Aaron's opinion.

"That's a very fair point", Aaron chuckled, picking up the black electric guitar, "This is grim"

Sam laughed as he put the guitar around his neck, and Aaron strummed a few parts of 'Remembering Sunday' without the amp, before grunting and taking off the guitar.

"What's up with you?", Sam questioned as he grunted.

"It feels weird, I'm used to mine", Aaron smiled, before pulling out his pear pod and heading off backstage.

**There. I should update tomorrow if I have the time :)**

**Zexar.**


	91. iSing With Sam

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Meant a lot :) On with the next chapter,**

**Zex.**

As Aaron walked back onto the stage to find Sam, he noticed there were quite a lot of people waiting for the performance, but did his best to ignore them as he reached where Sam was sitting.

"Where in hams name have you been?", Sam questioned, a little annoyed.  
"I had to do an instrumental for 'Remembering Sunday' and 'Vegas'", Aaron started, "Kate said 'All Time Low' were meant to be here, so I thought we should do two of their songs"

"Whatever, just get ready, we're live in four minutes"

"Christ I cut the time close", Aaron laughed, before picking up a microphone and swirling it around in his fingers a few times.

"Oh, and Kate told me this is being recorded for a TV show", Sam piped up, shocking Aaron as he hadn't even noticed the camera crews dotted around the place.

"She didn't say _anything_ to me", Aaron panicked, before Sam got up and shook him fairly violently.

"Calm down, you agreed to sing", Sam began to say, "Plus it's only being broadcast on MTV and BBC1, whatever that one is"

Aaron looked open-mouthed at Sam, quite shocked that she didn't realize how big a chance they had at getting recognized by people all over the world.  
"Oh and I don't know the lyrics to 'Vegas', so why don't we do 'Always All Ways'?"

"And people say you don't have feelings", Aaron commented, before seeing Sam raise an eyebrow at him.

"It meant a lot to me", Sam told him, setting him straight before he made her blush.  
"I'm glad", Aaron smiled, before facing the audience and gulping, as he was visibly the most nervous.

_Three Minutes Later_

"Hello everyone", Kate shouted through the mic as she stood at the front of the stage, "Here's Renelle and Puckett"

"Hey", Aaron and Sam said through their mics, Sam much less enthusiastic.  
"We're gunna be singing 'Remembering Sunday', a little differently", Aaron told everyone, smiling as he started the backing music that he'd recorded, all except the guitar, which he was playing.

"I woke up from dreaming and put on my shoes, started making my way past two in the morning, I haven't been sober for days", Aaron started to sing, his voice reverberating through the area,"Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday, I fall to my knees, we had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what I need"

Aaron then nodded to Sam to indicate it was her singing turn, and she began to sing the next part of the song as beautifully as she had done at Spencer's art festival.

"Now this place seems familiar to him", Sam sang, pointing to Aaron, "I pull on his hand with a devilish grin", Sam continued, grinning along with the song, "I led him upstairs, I led him upstairs, left him dying to get in"

"Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling I'm calling at night", they both sang, having reached the chorus, "I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?

"She's been running through my dreams", Aaron sang out, indicating Sam, "And it's driving me crazy it seems, I'm gunna ask her to marry me"

"Even though she doesn't believe in love", Aaron nodded towards Sam, "I'm determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling my gut. Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces, I plead and I try, but I'm only denied, now I'm dying to get inside"

Aaron and Sam continued the song and sang the chorus in unison, their voice complimenting each other perfectly as the audience cheered them on.

"The neighbors said she moved away, funny how it rained all day. I didn't think much of it then but it's starting to all make sense. Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, wherever she may be", Aaron sang, ending his part of the song.

"I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak cause you'd expect that from me. I'm messed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just washing you out of my hair", Sam sang after Aaron, "I'm out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head"

Aaron then played the last few parts on the guitar, before ending the final part of the song, grinning at Sam as she turned to face him.

The audience and staff in The Eden Project went wild as they finished playing the song, and Kate grinned manically as she watched from the sidelines. She ran out onto the stage and brought her microphone to her mouth, hoping to get involved with the imminent stars on the stage.

"Thank you all", Aaron shouted out, before bowing to everyone, "We hope you enjoyed our performance"

As Kate stood just behind Aaron and Sam, her face dropped as she'd missed out, but then headed backstage, willing to follow on from her sisters attempts.

"Aaron, Sam, where do you hope to go from here?", the MTV film crew asked them both as they approached them as they walked off.

"Back to our hotel, I'm tired and hungry", Sam replied, not really catching on to what they meant.

"Sam!", Aaron stated, before laughing and carrying on, "Well we're not actually a duo, but we've done it before, so we probably won't be doing anything else"

"Anything to say to anyone? We're broadcasting throughout America and Europe"  
"Just a big hello to everyone in Seattle", Aaron told them, before looking into the camera, "Hey to you all, especially Carly, Freddie, Sasha, and Spencer, and you Ms. Briggs, you sexy lady", Aaron then winked for the last part, knowing he'd probably get picked up on it back at Ridgeway.

After another few questions, Aaron and Sam left the interview, heading backstage where Aaron had left his pear pod. As they walked in, Kate was looking through it, checking through his pictures, files, and his digital journal.

"What the hell are you doing?", Sam questioned, not silenced as Aaron had been.

"Oh, erm, nothing", Kate smiled, handing it over to him, "And here's your payment"

Kate then handed them £600 in cash, before fumbling in her small bag for something as Aaron and Sam high fived each other for their earning.

As they both turned to thank Kate, she pulled out a black object and held it towards Sam, pulling the trigger as a quick thinking Aaron dived towards the curly blonde girl. Kate watched in slow motion as the bullet missed the target, and penetrated Aaron Renelle's shoulder, not phasing him immediately as he sprung forward. Screaming and sirens could be heard from outside as Sam collided with the floor, confused about what had happened, and concerned about Aaron, who was still on his feet. Sam watched from the floor as Aaron's skin tight jeans shot forward towards Kate's high heels, and then wobble as a second gunshot went off, possibly extinguishing a life. Possibly ending the life of a human Sam cared for immensely. A human Sam entrusted her life into. Sam shifted on the floor and looked up to see Aaron's hands firmly around Kate's upper arm, shifting it upwards into a terrible crack as her shoulder was snapped. The gun clattered to the floor and Sam made a grab for it, rising to her feet and holding it to Kate's face, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

As Kate passed out due to her shoulder, Sam looked over to her savior, her savior for the second time, and felt a cold rush of terror encase her body. A wound in Aaron's shoulder was slowly losing blood, and he was staring at her with dying eyes, the life slowly draining as they turned a dull gray color. As Aaron swayed on his feet Sam darted forward, holding him steady and sitting him down, hoping desperately the ambulances would arrive soon.

"You saved my life, again", Sam muttered to Aaron, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I couldn't lose you Sam", Aaron spluttered, coughing up some blood, "Not for the world"

[Scene Change]

"Aaron and Sam were awesome", Freddie stated as he and practically the rest of the school watched them both perform in England.

"Yeah they were", Carly replied, being brought back to reality from her day-dream.

"Hey, everyone, there's been a gun shot in Cornwall, involving Aaron and Sam", Wendy shouted to everyone as she ran into Ms. Briggs' room, interrupting the start of the lesson.

Panic flew across Carly's face as she heard Wendy, an expression closely followed by the horror plastered on Freddie's speechless head. Then pandemonium broke loose as everyone ran from the room, leaving an angry Ms. Briggs alone in her seat, cursing Renelle's name.

**The bit with Kate brings a new little plot into it, as the chapter was, in my view, a little too boring and I just wrote it on a whim. Hope you liked it. Another idea. If anyone wants me to write a companion to this, Aaron's Journal, then I'd be happy to, just review and let me know if that's a good idea :).**

**Z.**


	92. iMake A Choice

**Hey, sorry this took a few days, got a bit of a dilemma going down. Thanks a lot for all the reviews, would reply but they're on earlier chapters so there's not much point by the time the people read this. Plus, I can't really reply to anonymous reviews easily, but thanks :)**

**Z.**

"_Fee, this is ridiculous", I shout to her as I stand on a large rock platform._

_Black clouds and wisps shoot all over the surroundings as I stand here with Felicity, making it seem like an evil underworld. Evil leaves a taint, and Felicity, I fear, could possibly be that taint on my life._

"_What? Ridiculous that your insane luck allows you to live should you choose to? Or that I still think you'll choose me?", Felicity spits venomously at me, cutting deep._

"_Both", I tell her, keeping calm as I watch her._

"_Why is it so hard for you to love me?", Felicity yells at me, surprising me a little at her outburst._

"_Love can not just form out of nowhere at demand", I tell her, keeping calm again, "I _did _love you though, but not how you wanted me to"_

"_You just don't want to admit it"_

"_No, Fee, there's nothing to admit, I don't love you"_

"_But you do Sam?", Felicity asks me, raising an eyebrow as if she can't believe it._

"_I do love her, yes, I always have and I probably always will. Nothing you do can change that. Nothing", I speak calmly as always, wondering how I haven't gotten angry yet._

"_Then why don't you tell her?"_

"_Because, Fee, I don't want her to rush into it. I want her to make sure she's not making a mistake, make sure I'm what she really wants"_

"_You're making a mistake", Felicity mutters to me, making me a little annoyed._

"_I know I am", I begin to say, giving her a little hope, "Because I'm here, speaking with you. I'm not with Sam"_

_After what feels like a minute of silence, when in reality it's only a few seconds, Felicity finds her voice, but it's not her voice I hear. Not her face I see._

"_You know you're crazy right?", a man's voice asks me, "This is all in your head"_

"_I'm crazy? I wasn't the one to hold an apartment full of people hostage because I wasn't getting what I wanted", I scream at Felicity as her face returns to normal._

"_Be careful my love", Felicity warns me again, before disappearing._

_Maybe Chambers was right, maybe I am crazy. There is no rational explanation to why I keep seeing Felicity except that I don't actually see her, I just see my minds projection of her. Opening my eyes is hard, but I fight and push the lids open, immediately regretting it as bright light pours into my iris', closing them again. Blinking a few times, I get used to the light, then look around and take in my surroundings, halting at one specific point. One specific person._

"_Aaron!", Sam speaks, leaning over and putting her arms around my neck gently, hugging me._

"_Sam", I say, trying to get a whole sentence out, but spluttering straight away, "Where are we?"_

"_Somewhere in Cornwall", Sam tells me, before continuing, "How do you feel?"_

"_Like I've been shot in the shoulder", I laugh a little, before coughing, "Maybe I won't laugh again today"_

_Sam smiles back at me as she moves her chair as close as she can, before looking guiltily towards me, clearly thinking about what actually happened._

"_Aaron, what were you thinking?"_

"_That she was going to shoot you, that I couldn't lose you. I had to stop her"_

"_You could have died", Sam exclaims, seeming a little shocked at my attitude._

"_It was worth the risk", I smile, before yawning._

"_Get some rest", Sam smiles, before kissing my forehead and sitting back in her seat as I close my eyes._

_One Week Later_

"Breathe in that Seattle air, boy", Sam said to Aaron as they walked out of the airport.

"Smells good to be home", Aaron smirked, before seeing Spencer in his car.

Aaron and Sam walked towards Spencer's car, Sam laughing at Aaron as he tried to adjust his arm in his sling.

"Fail", Sam remarked as they got in the car.

"Hey Spencer", they both stated, sitting next to each other in the back seat.

"Hey kids, thought I'd pick you up, save getting a taxi"

"Cheers", Aaron replied before turning to Sam, "I gotta tell you who Kate really was"

"But that big cop, Ewan, told you not to tell anyone", Sam pointed out, to see Aaron shrug, then wince in pain.

"And you thought I wouldn't tell you?", Aaron started, "She was Laurel's sister"

Spencer stopped the car and turned to face Aaron, having heard who she was, and Sam looked quite shocked, making Aaron feel a little weird.

"Laurel Vincent's sister?", Spencer questioned just to make sure, looking really angry at her name.

"Yeah, and there's more", Aaron began, giving a few seconds for Spencer to calm down, "She's broken her bail conditions, and they believe she's in America now"

_One Hour Later_

After Spencer had stopped fuming about Laurel and Kate, he had driven Aaron and Sam home in the foulest mood possible. The drive had been mostly silent, but as they pulled up to Bushwell Plaza, Spencer managed to find his voice.

"Sorry, I went overboard", he apologized, meaning his rant about the sisters.

"It's fine Spence, we understand completely", Aaron reassured him as they got out the car and headed into the building.

As they walked into the Shay apartment, Carly freaked out a little as her best friends had returned home, and Freddie also looked happy to see them.

"How's your shoulder?", Carly asked Aaron, clearly having been worried.

"It's fine, looks freaking awesome", Aaron laughed, making Freddie laugh too.

"But it's a gunshot", Carly stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Carls, seriously, it looks cool", Sam told her.

"Where's Sasha?", Aaron asked after a few seconds of thought, looking around in a full circle.

"Work, well, she calls it work", Spencer laughed, sitting back on the couch and putting on the TV, before jumping to his feet, "Crap"

After his little performance, Spencer ran out the apartment without another word, surprising them all a little, causing them to laugh.

"Aaron, we need to tell you something", Carly piped up after about a minute, so Aaron turned to face her.

"Is it about Chambers?", Aaron questioned, not sure why, but feeling as if it was.

"Not directly, but something he came to tell us", Carly replied, shocked he'd known Jared Chambers was involved, "It's about Missy's trial"

"Yeah? How long's she in juvie for?", Aaron asked, believing she would be convicted no matter what.

"She hasn't, she's coming back to Ridgeway High"

"What?", Aaron shouted, bolting to his feet and clutching his shoulder in pain at the movement.

"Laurel took all the blame, told the jury she forced Missy to do it", Freddie inputted, seeing Aaron's expression drop.  
"For fucks sake", Aaron muttered to himself, punching the wall as he walked up the stairs, heading for the studio.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam all stood and looked at each other, not sure what to do until Sam moved towards the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him", Sam told Carly and Freddie, before heading up the stairs after him.

As she walked into the studio, Aaron was standing by the window with one hand on his head, clearly thinking about what happened when he and Sasha went missing.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked, to be met with silence, "Aaron?"

As Sam walked up to Aaron and put her hand on his shoulder, he spun around and leaned in towards her, pushing his lips to hers. After the initial shock, Sam's lips moved along with his, both of them getting into the kiss until Aaron pulled away as suddenly as he'd moved in.

"I'm sorry", Aaron apologized as he walked away, getting in the elevator, aiming to leave Bushwell Plaza.

"You don't have to be sorry", Sam whispered to herself as she watch Aaron go, disappointment raining down on her.

**I skipped a week in this because I didn't want to have to write an extra filler chapter. I like the Samron here :)**

**Z.**


	93. iConfrontation

**Hey, thanks for reviews, and a reply to Lilly:**

**Thanks for taking the time to read :) I would say whether she will or not, but no spoilers :P. This chapter may help to answer your question though, but it may no be as it seems. Though I haven't decided exactly what she'll do. That friend has a good surname :) I love Renelle as a name.**

**-Z**

_The Next Day_

As Carly and Sam headed for their lockers, they saw Aaron closing his and then noticed him turn to face them. He smiled weakly and turned, walking away before they got any closer to him, keeping up his avoiding routine.

"What happened to make him avoid us all?", Carly asked, aware it was something that had happened when Sam had followed him the previous day.

"Oh nothing", Sam lied, badly.

"Samantha Puckett", Carly started, lucky that Sam excused the name Samantha with her, and Aaron when she came to think about it, "You are such a terrible liar for someone so great at lying"

"He kissed me Carls, and I kissed him back", Sam confessed, looking sad.

Carly squealed at her best friends admission, but then shrunk back down to normal Carly as she saw Sam's expression.

"What's bad about that?"

"He apologized, and left", Sam told her, before piping back up to her normal self.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Aaron, sitting at the back of Ms. Briggs' room, couldn't help but stare at the back of Sam's head, desperately trying to find the courage to talk to her about what happened in the iCarly studio. He desperately wanted to confess his love, confess how she was never off his mind, but he couldn't process the words in a form he could speak. Plus he didn't want Sam to freak out.

"Renelle", Ms Briggs shouted at him after a few seconds of silence, "Are you going to answer?"

"Sorry, can you repeat?"

"Are you going join us today or are you going to remain staring at Miss Puckett for the remainder of the day?"

Aaron's cheeks flushed crimson as she'd clearly noticed, and made it obvious to everyone, including Sam, about his thoughts.

"I shall see you after school", Briggs told him gently after he didn't reply.

"Detention?", Aaron asked, "Over that?"

"No, not detention, I would just like to speak to you"

As the lesson progressed, Aaron's emotions flickered back and forth constantly, until he could no longer stand it. The bell went just as Aaron was about to leave the room, so he hastily left without a word to anyone, not intending on eating in the canteen with the others. As he pushed through the doors and left the building, a hand placed itself on his shoulder, making Aaron spin around to see someone he wouldn't expect to confront him. The entire hall drew silent as the sight of Missy approaching Aaron spread like wildfire, so they all watched on, some with phone cameras recording the meeting.

"What?", Aaron questioned, sounding fairly reasonable considering what she'd done to him.

"I want to apologize", Missy began to say, but Aaron didn't let her finish.

"Apology taken", Aaron stated, turning around but being stopped by Missy again.

"Aaron, I'm sorry, I tried to stop Laurel, I didn't want it all to happen"  
"Back off I don't care", Aaron snapped towards her, trying to stay calm but not well enough.

Missy obviously understood how Aaron must feel towards her, and accepted that he didn't want to speak to her, so turned and walked away. Aaron, feeling bad, saw Carly, Freddie, and Sam heading down the staircase, all three pairs of eyes immediately locking onto him and then to Missy, and back again.

"Missy", Aaron shouted across the hall to her, "Laurel's a bitch, no hard feelings"

Missy grinned at his forgiveness, and headed off in the direction she'd been heading, but Aaron didn't leave immediately. He glanced up to his three best friends to see two shocked faces at his forgiving, and another smiling, clearly glad he wasn't cold about it. Sam Puckett was driving his emotions into overload, so he quickly smiled back and left the building, heading quickly to the pie shop up the road, away from school, away from everyone.

[Scene Change]

"Jared Chambers", Erin shouted at him as he was about to storm from the house, "This is foolish"

"Good God woman, he killed our niece and is walking free", Jared yelled at his wife, who had only met Aaron once at her abortion clinic, "He deserves to feel the pain that our family has suffered because of him"

"Yes, because it's his fault Felicity held his family and friends hostage. It's his fault she shot Carly Shay. And it's his fault that he tried to disarm her. Felicity was willing to murder Aaron too, all he did was stop her harming his family", Erin screamed, going too far with her husband.

For the first time in his life, Jared Chambers laid hands on his wife, aiming a back handed slap across her face, knocking her to the floor. With one last look at her, he left their family home, getting into his off-duty car and driving off, anger fueling him as it had done since Felicity's death.

[Scene Change]

"Sam you have to talk to him", Carly shot towards Sam, tired of her silence.

"Anyone care to fill me in?", Freddie asked them both, not having been told about Aaron and Sam's kiss.

"Aaron kissed Sam", Carly told him bluntly, "And he hasn't spoken to any of us since"

"Woah", Freddie exclaimed, quite surprised they hadn't mentioned it.

"And Sam kissed him back", Carly stated to Freddie, almost like she was gossiping though Sam was right there.

"Double woah", Freddie said sarcastically, smirking at Sam.

"I'm going to find him", Sam told them both, leaving the canteen before either could stop or say anything to her.

As Sam reached 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Emporium' she saw Aaron swirling a spoon aimlessly in a mug of coffee, not having eaten his pie. She would know something was up with him if she didn't already know, as he loved those meat pies more than anything.

"I liked the kiss", Sam admitted as she sat down opposite Aaron, thankful she got the words out to him at last.

"Really?", Aaron asked, ignoring a few odd looks Sam had earned them when she'd spoke.

"Course", Sam smiled, taking a bite out of his pie.

"We should probably get back to school", Aaron smiled, leading Sam out of the emporium and towards Ridgeway High.

_Two Hours Later_

As Ms. Briggs' lesson came to a close, she turned to Aaron, not having forgotten that he was to stay after lesson, and neither had he by his expression.

"Fine", he complained to Briggs without her having to say a word.

Aaron remained in his seat as everyone left, Sam waiting for Aaron as he and her had decided to go out for the evening on their own.

"Aaron Renelle", Ms. Briggs stated as she sat down on his desk, "Any fool can see how you feel about Samantha"

Aaron didn't reply as he wasn't exactly sure if Ms. Briggs was going to continue or just leave it at that, so he remained silent.

"Just tell her how you feel, anyone would tell you that you make a good couple", Ms. Briggs finished, smiling at Aaron.

"Er, cheers Briggs", Aaron smiled, standing up to leave.

"Though mark my words Renelle, you pay that little attention in my classroom again, and you'll be on double detention"

"Wouldn't have it any other way", Aaron laughed as he left, walking straight into Sam.

"Sorry about that", Aaron smiled, walking close to Sam as they left the building.

"So, where we going?", Sam questioned him, before Aaron's phone went off again.

_I'm gunna make damn sure that you can't ever leave,_

_No you won't ever get too far from me._

"Hello?", Aaron asked, unsure who it was as the number was withheld.

"Aaron Renelle?", the voice asked, and Aaron recognized her.

"Erin? How are you?"

"No time Aaron, it's Jared, he's coming for you, go somewhere safe", Erin warned Aaron, before coughing down the line.

"What? Why?", Aaron questioned, confused.

"Just do it, please", Willis told him, before hanging up.

Aaron and Sam looked at each other, both confused, then decided it was best to head back to Carly's, where Aaron would be safe.

**There, hope you liked it. Next few chapters will have drama and emotion if I do it well enough :P. Anyways, may update later :)**

**Z.**


	94. iFall

**I would have finished this yesterday, but I haven't had a bad day like that since I can ever remember and I couldn't be bothered. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter you awesome people :) **

**Katie, thanks for review, I appreciate it :). I like Missy being nice as well, doesn't really suit her though, but she knows not to mess with him again :P. Tell your sis there will be a few nice chapters ahead :) Just a couple of nastier ones for now. Thanks again for review, and length is great, I don't mind how long a review is :)**

**-Z.**

Sam, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sasha watched in shock and horror as Jared Chambers barged through the front door and tackled Aaron, who was standing with his back to the door. Jared then picked Aaron up and restrained him over his shoulder, heading for the fire escape before anyone could react. Sam was the first to tail Jared, but she couldn't quite reach him as he slammed the fire escape door in her face, barricading it quickly so she wouldn't be able to follow. Chambers then started to climb towards the rooftop, dumping Aaron in the middle of the roof as he got there.

"You're crazy", Aaron yelled at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Avenging my niece", Chambers spoke calmly, a crazy anger swirling in his eyes.

"You want me dead? Kill me", Aaron replied as calmly as he could, a little fear in his voice as he didn't know what to expect from Chambers.

"No, I want you to feel pain, like we had to. Then I'll kill you"

"Bloody bring it then", Aaron spat back, hoping Chambers didn't mean physical pain.

"How could you kill her?", Jared questioned Aaron.

"I didn't, Detective, I tried to disarm her, and she fired the gun. It was not my fault the gun was pointing at her"

Jared got more and more angry at Aaron when he heard what he didn't want to hear, so he stepped towards Aaron and grabbed his long black fringe. Before Aaron could retaliate, Jared had pulled him to the floor and was dragging Aaron towards the building's edge, ignoring Aaron's screams of pain.

"If you don't wanna be down there", Jared yelled at him, picking him up and shoving his face over the edge so he could see the drop, "Then tell me why you killed her"

"She did it herself", Aaron told him firmly, before shouting out as Chambers pulled his hair again, before kicking him down to the floor.

"Admit you killed her", Jared screamed at Aaron, aiming a kick at Aaron's healing shoulder.

"No", Aaron yelled back, much louder than Chambers, kicking out Jared's knees and knocking him to the floor.

Aaron rose to his feet and took the upper hand against Chambers, ready to turn the tables should he have to.

"Why do you want me to admit it?", Aaron asked Jared, not getting an answer, so carrying on, "It's cause you can't move on, isn't it?"

Jared Chambers shifted slightly on the floor and pushed his foot upwards into Aaron's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him backwards. Aaron fell back onto a small pipe, making him fairly dizzy as he rose back to his feet, face to face with his new-found nemesis. Spencer had Chuck. Carly had Nevel. Freddie had any boy who showed an interest in Carly. Sam had Jack Elms, and Aaron had Chambers, Gerrard, Laurel, and Kate. A quick thought made Aaron chuckle, making Chambers raise an eyebrow, thinking Aaron found the situation amusing.

"Think this is funny Renelle?", Chambers questioned taking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeves.

"I think what you just did is funny", Aaron smirked, "Took your jacket off in a very movie-like way"

"I am going to make you pay", Jared shouted, aiming a punch to Aaron's face.

[Scene Change]

"Cops are on the way", Sasha shouted as she put the phone down, "And so is an ambulance"

Everyone in the room looked around in a little shock towards her, and she realized that it may have sounded as if she thought Aaron would be seriously hurt.

"Just in case", she reassured as Sam tried to kick down the fire escape door again.

"Sam there's no use", Spencer repeated for the eleventh time.

"But I gotta get to him", Sam shouted at Spencer, trying again.

"We'll go see if we can get through the other doorway", Spencer suggested, grabbing Sam and heading off, "Stay here Sash, stay safe", Spencer smiled, wanting their baby kept safe.

Carly, who had been down in the lobby with Freddie, then out the elevator to see the almost empty room, where she'd left her mobile. Sasha than followed Carly down to the lobby until the police arrived, as Sam and Spencer climbed the stairs to the rooftop.

[Scene Change]

"Is that all you've got?", Aaron taunted Chambers as Chambers threw him backwards into an air vent, finished with beating him.

Chambers then pulled Aaron to his feet and forced him up onto the building ledge, beyond the barrier so he wouldn't try anything stupid. Chambers then stood on the safe side of the barrier and held onto the back of Aaron's jacket, supporting him so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't do this Detective", Aaron pleaded, scared for his life more than all the other times, this time because if he fell it would definitely kill him.

"Do you miss her?", Chambers asked Aaron, his fist holding him shaking a little, making Aaron wobble a little.

"Everyday", Aaron answered straight to the point.

"Did you love her?"  
"I still do", Aaron admitted, knowing he hadn't gotten over Felicity's death.

"You're crazy", Chambers whispered in an evil way into Aaron's ear, making his skin crawl.

Banging on the doors behind Aaron and Chambers surprised them both a little, but Chambers smiled like a maniac, having a new idea.

"As soon as your little friends step down on this rooftop, you will fall"

[Scene Change]

"Damn door", Sam grunted as she shoulder barged it again.

"Let's go together", Spencer suggested, not realizing his words could determine the fate of Aaron Zexar Renelle.

Sam and Spencer barged into the door together, both making impact at the same time, splintering the door at the hinges as it started to give way.

[Scene Change]

"I'm sorry she's dead Chambers", Aaron apologized as the horror of the situation struck him.

"Yeah? Prove it", Jared shouted, relaxing his grip a little as the door Sam and Spencer started to give way.

"If I could have saved her, I would have. I tried to get the gun because I loved her. I tried to get the gun so she wouldn't so anything else that was stupid. And I tried to get the gun so she wouldn't hurt herself. There is nothing in this world I want more than her life back", Aaron yelled at Chambers, complete honesty radiating in his voice.

"Well that changes everything then", Chambers spoke calmly.

"Really?", Aaron questioned, not believing his ears until Jared started to laugh like an insane madman.

"Of course not Renelle. Nothing you say or do will help the situation"

[Scene Change]

_Just one more push_, Sam thought to herself, _One more and we're through. One more and we'll be able to help Aaron._

Sam and Spencer gave one extra hard barge into the door, and it smashed off the hinges, flying onto the rooftop as they ran through the now-empty frame. Detective Jared Chambers looked around in surprise at the two of them, and terror crossed Sam and Spencer's faces as they saw Aaron being supported up by him. With a manic smile, Chambers released Aaron and allowed him to fall to a premature death. Sam and Spencer both yelled and screamed out as they ran towards Chambers and the edge, hearing Aaron's terrified screams as they headed forward.

_Let's see you walk away from that one, Renelle_, Chambers thought as Aaron's screams could no longer be heard.

**Hope you enjoyed :) A question, do you think this is the end for Aaron Renelle? Or will he get out of it? If the latter, how do you think he could get out of it?**

**Zex.**


	95. iHate Chambers

**Sorry this took a few days, I didn't really have the motivation. Thanks for reviews,**

**Zex.**

Aaron, arms flailing, fell off of the edge of Bushwell Plaza as Chambers released him, screaming as he fell down, praying something would save him.

"No", Sam screamed as she headed over to Chambers, punching him in the nose with a sickening crack, knocking Jared cold.

Spencer, livid with anger, used Chambers' hand cuffs to lock him to a ventilation pipe so he wouldn't escape, before joining Sam. The two of them then peered over the edge, not seeing Aaron at all, tears streaming from both of their eyes. Sam started to break down as Spencer pulled her into a hug, comforting her as the boy that she loved had been killed.

"I never told him I loved him", Sam sobbed, regret joining her grief.

"He knew Sam, he knew", Spencer reassured her, holding her tightly as she cried.

"But now he's dead", Sam stated, crying harder as she said it.

Sam's legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor, laying on the rooftop as Spencer shed tears, also not believing Aaron was dead.

As Chambers re-gained consciousness, his face dropped as he looked towards the door-less frame, a figure standing there. The person's silver drainpipe jeans started to move in a walking way as they carried his body. They were wearing a bright blue shirt, ripped across the shoulder where blood was seeping through, and they're face was covered in blood due to a gash on their forehead. Aaron Renelle had seemingly survived the fall, but Chambers knew that was impossible, which is why he was fearful.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance", Aaron Renelle muttered to Chambers as he reached him, neither Sam not Spencer noticing he was there.

"How? What the hell are you made of?", Jared questioned in pure shock and fear.

"Oh I'm made of flesh, Jared, what are you made of?", Aaron mocked, nearly laughing at Jared Chambers, the man who nearly killed him minutes beforehand.

"Aaron-", Chambers began to say, fear flowing through him when he saw the look in Aaron's eye.

"Save it asshole", Aaron spat venomously towards him, before laughing like a madman, "This really is a day to remember"

"A day to remember? More like an evening from hell", Chambers replied sarcastically, earning himself a hard kick in between the legs.

Sam, who had been sobbing too loud to hear Aaron and Jared, looked up and stared at the back of Aaron's head in disbelief.

"Aaron?", Sam shouted as she rose to her feet.

Aaron turned around from his wave of anger, and his features immediately returned to normal as Sam ran at him. She collided with him with enough force to knock him to the floor, wrapping her arms around him tightly, holding onto him harder than most could handle. Spencer was still stood in shock, watching as Sam seemed to crush Aaron down, and then regain herself in a matter of minutes. As she loosed from him a little she noticed the fact he was bleeding quite severely, and that her clothes were stained with his blood.

As Aaron and Sam got to their feet again, Sam glanced over to Chambers at a perfect time, perfect in the sense that there was still time to get out of the way. As Jared Chambers pulled the trigger of his newly unholstered pistol, Sam tackled Aaron to the floor, saving his life by milliseconds. Spencer, seeing what was happening, had darted forward and kicked the gun from Chambers' hand, before kicking him across the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Sam, you saved my life", Aaron gasped, confused about what happened but knowing he would have died.

"Shut up", Sam snapped, kissing him before he could protest about her attitude.

"How did you survive?", Spencer asked, completely unable to think of any way he could have broken the fall, "We thought you were dead"

"The window cleaner", Aaron breathed out having recovered from Sam's crush attack, "The platform was a few meters down and I hit it, smashed through the window, and came back up here"

"You are the luckiest guy in the world", Sam whispered to Aaron, her voice not fully working due to shock.

Aaron, also in complete shock to even be alive, couldn't find his voice to reply, so just held onto Sam as police and paramedics arrived on the rooftop.

Two paramedics, seeing the blood on both Aaron and Sam, came rushing over and started their duties, before Sam got angry. The paramedic wouldn't listen when she said she wasn't injured, so she pushed him off and headed over to Spencer, hoping everything would be alright. The two paramedics started to treat Aaron, putting temporary bandages on his wounds to halt bleeding. He was then faced away from Jared Chambers as he was released from the pipe and arrested by the very men he normally worked with. As Aaron was patched up to a satisfactory condition for the paramedics to move him, he was taken through Bushwell Plaza to the ambulance waiting for him out the front.

"This isn't necessary", Aaron complained as he was made to get in an ambulance.

"You're going to need to be bandaged properly and checked over for injuries", a paramedic told him, to no avail.

"I don't give a monkeys", Aaron snapped back, "I don't wanna go to the hospital again"

"Again?"

"Yes, I've spent the past week in an English hospital"

"Well I can assure you our hospitals will be much more comfortable for you", the paramedic informed Aaron, making him scoff.

"Yeah fat chance of that", Aaron commented as he stepped into the back of the vehicle, reluctantly, but refusing to lay on the designated area for patients.

_The Following Morning_

"Aaron Renelle is back in business", Aaron smirked as he walked through the door to his home in Bushwell Plaza.

Sam grinned at him as she saw him, and rushed over, crushing him with another death-hug, something Aaron enjoyed.

"Sam, I've never seen a smile that can light a room like yours", Aaron smiled, pulling out of Sam's embrace and heading for the kitchen.

"Everyone will be back soon", Sam told Aaron, "I dunno where they went"

Aaron nodded to show he'd heard her as he rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a couple of chicken fillets, chucking one to Sam as he ate one for himself.

"Hey Puckett", Aaron smirked as he walked over to Sam, "I know we're not together but I need to pay you back for the roof, so one little sesh won't hurt"

Sam, knowing exactly what Aaron meant, smirked as he leaned in towards her, kissing him just as the front door opened. In a flash, Aaron jumped back as Sam started to speak, sounding completely fake as Aaron tried to suppress a smirk.

"Can I use your dental floss?", Sam asked Aaron so they would appear to be talking normally, but it just made it harder for Aaron not to laugh.

As Aaron turned to the door to see Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sasha, he cracked up laughing as they all clearly knew something was going on by their expressions.

"What's going on?", Sasha questioned, guessing by the smirk on Aaron's face.

"Oh nothing", Aaron replied, downing a can of cola.

"You ready for iCarly?", Freddie asked Aaron.

"Yeah, just one more practice", Aaron replied, following Freddie up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

"You were kissing", Carly stated to Sam, neither asking nor guessing, knowing.

"No we weren't", Sam defended herself, blushing slightly.

"Yes you were Sam, you're even blushing", Carly smiled, feeling proud of herself for making Sam blush.

"What we have is great", Sam admitted to Carly, "It's not a relationship but it's borderline, and I love it"

"I'm just glad you're happy", Carly grinned, before the two joined Aaron and Freddie up at the iCarly studio.

**There it goes. Chambers would probably have ended up dead, but I know I'll regret it if I had killed him, like I did/still do with Felicity. Oh well. Let me know what you think :) And for you Samron lovers, the beginning of their relationship or the end of their friendship will be soon, which would you prefer? Also, the reviewer who can tell me the band who have been referenced in this chapter gets extra points :P Hint: They're my joint favorite band at the moment, the band name was written twice, and two songs at least are here, plus lyrics from one :P.**

**Z.**


	96. iWipe The Slate Clean

**Sorry it's been a few days, I've been at a mates house and today's been the only chance I've had to write. Thanks for reviews :)**

**Zex.**

"And that's it for this weeks iCarly", Aaron finished the show as Freddie put his camera down, ending the show.

"Good show guys", Freddie congratulated as the four of them high fived each other, "Now Aaron, you ready?"

"Sure thing", Aaron nodded as he and Freddie went to leave.

"Where you guys going?", Carly asked, not having been told they were going anywhere.

Aaron and Freddie both glanced at Sam and looked at each other, before Aaron whispered to Freddie, to which Freddie nodded.

"Galaxy Wars convention", Freddie told them both, before they opened the glass door and sprinted from the room.

Sam laughed as she saw the duo run, knowing they'd gone before she had time to insult or injure them.

"Dweebs", Sam smirked to Carly as the two of them headed down to Spencer and Sasha.

"Where did Aaron and Freddie rush off to?", Sasha asked Sam and Carly as they sat down on the couch.

"Galaxy Wars convention", Sam scoffed, smirking to herself at the thought of what she'd say to Aaron when he got back.

"That's tonight?", Spencer questioned, also a well-known fan of Galaxy Wars.

"Yeah, why?", Carly replied.

"I was going to go", Spencer sulked, taking a sip of his ice tea.

[Scene Change]

"This place is freaking awesome", Aaron grinned as he and Freddie entered the convention.

"It looks like the training facility", Freddie commented as he and Aaron walked into the main hall, looking around.

"This is where Zexar and Telon fought after he was redeemed", Aaron stated excitedly, thinking about his favorite Dark Lord.

"Yeah, before the weakling fell again", Freddie told Aaron, starting a dispute between the two.

"He never was redeemed, it was a very good plan"

"If your a scout, not a Dark Lord"

"Well he infiltrated and destroyed them all, can't be that bad", Aaron laughed as a re-enactment started which they both watched.

The actors who played Darth Zexar and Darth Telon, Aaron Allen and Jenette McCurdy, both took out their light swords and began to duel, identical to the movie scene which Aaron and Freddie loved so much.

[Scene Change]

_Three Hours Later_

"So, you and Aaron", Carly stated, hoping Sam would realize what she was getting at.

"What about us?", Sam asked, knowing what Carly was saying but wanting her to say it properly.

"Why aren't you together?"

"I've told you why", Sam told Carly, frowning.

"But it's so obvious that you like each other, why don't you make a move?"

"How obvious is 'so obvious'?", Sam questioned, a little nervous for some reason.

"Gibby found it obvious", Carly stated, smirking, knowing she'd made a good point.

"Holy chizz really?"

"We didn't even say anything to him about it"

That was enough to make Sam seriously consider what Carly had said, but then her thought was interrupted as they heard Aaron and Freddie enter the apartment.

"You gotta love Darth Zexar", Aaron retried on Freddie.

"He's a brutal murderer"

"A brilliant tactician, and an amazingly powerful human", Aaron continued for him, offering a new light for the man.

"You know what's better?", Freddie questioned, neither of them seeing Carly or Sam come down the stairs.

"If you shut your dorkish mouth?", Sam inputted, shutting Freddie up and causing Aaron to smirk at her.

"How was it?", Carly asked them as Freddie headed towards her.

"Very good", Freddie replied, kissing her.

Sam made a puking noise and act before heading over to Aaron, aiming a punch at his arm for no apparent reason.

"Hey, what was that for?", Aaron cried out, holding his arm.

"Being a nub", Sam smirked, hugging him.

The door knocked behind Aaron, so he turned to open it, to see two Police Officer's standing next to each other, both smiling at Aaron.

"Aaron Renelle", they greeted him.  
"Hello, is this about Chambers?", Aaron asked.  
"Yes, he's asked to speak to you"

Aaron heard the three behind him make a noise that sounded like a mixture of surprise and idiocy on Jared's part.

"Okay, now?", Aaron agreed, willing to let the man explain.

"Yes, if that's not interfering with anything"

"Sure it's fine", Aaron told the officers, before turning to the others, smiling, and following the police from the apartment.

After fifteen minutes, the officers had driven Aaron to Seattle police station, and he was following them towards the interviewing room where Chambers was waiting.

"You came", Jared stated obviously as Aaron walked in and sat down.

"Apparently so", Aaron replied, his eyes cold as he looked at Chambers.

"I have some explaining to do", Jared told Aaron, looking regretful.

"Yeah"

"I took Felicity's death hard, and I needed someone to blame", Jared started saying, before Aaron interrupted.

"Which was naturally me"

"Well, yes. And I tried to get over it. Then I saw how you were shot in England, and survived, and it made me angry", Jared explained, "Because my beautiful niece died from a gun wound and you lived, you healed quickly"

"I can understand that Jared", Aaron told him, as he'd thought it himself, "I did love her Jared, she was amazing. And there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of her, and I would do anything to bring her back"

"As would I", Jared began, "I thought your death would help me get over her, but when you survived I was happy, and terrified"

"Terrified?", Aaron questioned, having seen Jared was scared, but not sure why he was.

"You seem invincible", Jared laughed, lightening the room's atmosphere.

"Time's up", an officer spoke as he entered the room to collect Aaron.

"Okay", Aaron replied, standing from his chair.

He held out his hand towards Jared, making him grin as he grabbed a hold, the two of them forgiving each other and resuming their friendship.

[Scene Change]

"What is he thinking?", Sam asked no one in particular, raising her voice, "Chambers tried to kill him, and he's willing to talk to him"

"Calm down Sam", Carly told her, "It's not like Aaron's forgiving him"

"He forgave Missy", Sam pointed out, obviously not agreeing with his forgiveness.

"Hey guys", Aaron said as he came through the front door.

Sam took one look at him and thought about the conversation she'd had with Carly, so walked up to him with an angry expression on her face, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his, waiting for a response, which Aaron gave after the initial surprise. His hands found their way onto her waist, and they continued kissing until Carly and Freddie felt awkward about twenty seconds after the initial lip contact. Carly picked up a small air horn that was on the table and put it next to Aaron and Sam, pressing the button. Aaron and Sam both leapt into each others arms and fell backwards, making Carly and Freddie laugh.

"So you're together now?", Freddie asked, to confirm his thoughts.

"If that's what you want", Aaron said to Sam, to which she smiled.

"It is what I want", Sam grinned, "You?"

Rather than answering, Aaron grinned back at her and kissed her, sealing the deal and confirming the start of their relationship.

**There it goes. Was Aaron right to forgive Jared? Were Aaron and Sam right to enter a relationship? I had a very small part in this chapter, felt like putting myself in as Darth Zexar, as that's who I am :P.**

**Zex.**


	97. iPrepare

**Apologies again, my life, and subsequently my state of mind, has been kinda insane the last few days, very hard to concentrate on writing :P Anyhow, thanks for reviews, and Nicole:**

**I don't know what that is tbh lol, but yeah that's fine, though if you put it on Youtube or something can you post a link to the story or something please :)  
Thanks for the praise :).  
Zexar.**

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow", Sasha squeaked as she and Spencer emerged from their room in the early hours of the morning.

"I can't believe I'm up this early", Aaron muttered from the kitchen, where he was leaning on the wall, his eyes barely open.

"Why are you?", Spencer asked, seeing it was four in the morning.

"Sam keeps sleep-hitting me", Aaron chuckled.

"Sam's here?", Spencer asked, not really surprised, "How do you guys all fit in that room", Spencer laughed.

"We don't, me and Sam were in the studio"

"You slept on the floor?", Sasha questioned, staying out of the conversation until that point.

"Don't be silly", Aaron laughed, "We just used a hell-load of cushions"

Aaron then pressed the elevator button and got in, heading up to the studio where he'd decided to get more sleep, risking Sam hitting him again. Aaron pulled up the duvet slowly so he wouldn't wake Sam, and closed his eyes, just about to sleep until he felt the back of her hand collide with his chest, but not hard. Her hand stayed there, and Aaron smiled, drifting off into a deep sleep for the first proper time of the night.

_Four Hours Later_

When Aaron's woke up, he noticed that Sam was curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped around his left arm, and her head was resting on his chest. He smiled at the sight and started to stroke her hair with his free hand until she woke up quite suddenly, making Aaron jump.  
"How long have you been awake?", Sam asked him, still clutching onto him.  
"Only a few minutes", Aaron smiled, continuing to fiddle with her hair.

"Good", Sam replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm loving that", Aaron smirked, kissing her again.

"Really?"

"Always all ways", Aaron grinned, pulling back the covers and getting up, heading to the studio bathroom.

He changed into the light wash gray skinny jeans and a white and black checked shirt, and left the room, heading for Sam. As he reached her, he smirked and lifted her up through her protests, putting her over his shoulder as he got into the elevator, heading for the kitchen. Everyone on the floor, Spencer, Sasha, Carly, and Freddie, heard Aaron's laughter and Sam's protests before the elevator opened, so they didn't look too surprised to see Sam over his shoulder when he got out.

"Morning", Freddie smiled to them both as they walked into the room, to get a reply from Aaron but no recognition from Sam as she grabbed hold of Aaron's fringe.

"Okay, okay", Aaron shouted out, putting her down whilst wincing.

Sam didn't let go immediately, but got him in the same position over he shoulder and headed up the stairs, leaving everyone quite weirded out.

_Later In The Day_

"Aaron, you've got the suit yeah?", Spencer asked Aaron as he and Freddie were at the apartment alone, the girls across the hall at Freddie's.

"Course I have", Aaron replied, looking insulted that only he'd been asked.

"Okay", Spencer smiled, before making up his mind, "Right, and as for the place of best man"

Aaron and Freddie both paid attention immediately, neither one of them wanting to be picked if it would upset the other.  
"This is confusing", Spencer started to say, "Aaron, Sasha wants you to give her away as you've been through a lot together and she loves you for helping her through it all"

"What about her Dad?", Aaron asked, grinning at his position.

"He and Sash don't get along", Spencer told him, to which Aaron nodded, so he continued, "So that leaves you, Freddie, to be my best man"

"Awesome", Freddie grinned, he and Aaron both happy with their positions in the wedding.

"I can't believe you two are getting married", Aaron commented after a few silent seconds.

"Me too, I never thought I'd end up marrying her when we played PAK-RAT"

"Neither would most people", Freddie remarked as Aaron headed off to the kitchen.

Aaron pulled out his phone and sent Sam a text, feeling quite cheeky as he pressed send, wondering what Sam would reply.

_Sam, how are you gorgeous? Ron x._

After a few seconds his phone vibrated and he viewed the message, laughing as he read what he'd expected.

_Ron, if you think I'm so gorgeous I'll have to nail the idea out of your mind, Sam x._

Aaron smirked to himself and jumped as his phone went for a second time, this time a text he wasn't expecting at all.

_Unless you genuinely think it. Meet me in the studio, I'll go up there without anyone knowing :)_

"I'll be back in a bit", Aaron told Spencer and Freddie, heading up the stairs towards the studio.

When Aaron walked into the studio, Sam clearly wasn't there, so he stood by the window and looked across the Seattle, still captivated by it's beauty despite the time he'd lived there. He was lost in thought as Sam got out the elevator, so much so he didn't notice Sam enter the room, nor did he hear her walk behind him.

"Boo", Sam whispered in his ear, making him jump a little.

"Hello", Aaron smiled, turning and kissing her.

"Did you mean what you said?", Sam asked him.

"Of course I did, you're gorgeous, beautiful, and just wonderful", Aaron grinned, making Sam grin back.  
"You're not bad yourself", Sam smirked, pulling him in close as they kissed.

"You look tired", Sam laughed as they broke apart.

"Well you kept hitting me in your sleep", Aaron told her, chuckling.

"Oh well", Sam smirked, "Go to sleep now"

"I shouldn't, I'm meant to be down with Freddie and Spencer", Aaron reminded her.

"What if I join you?", Sam questioned.

"Well I'd say that's a very tempting offer", Aaron laughed, yawning as he laid down on their make-shift bed.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Aaron! Sam!", Carly shouted as her and Freddie walked into the iCarly studio looking for the two of them.

"Wow they really are alike", Freddie laughed, picking up the same air horn that Carly had used to stop them from kissing the day before.  
Before he pressed the button to wake them up, Carly had an idea, so picked Aaron's pear pod off the car seats Spencer had made, and started to play a song.

"No", Aaron complained as his eye flew open and locked straight onto Carly.

Carly and Freddie both laughed that someone using his pear pod would wake him up, but shouting wouldn't.  
"Jeez guys, what time is it? It's still dark outside", Aaron groaned as he laid back, putting his arm around Sam.

"It's ten, at night", Freddie told him, matter-of-factly.

"Crap", Aaron muttered to himself as he got up quickly, waking Sam as he ran off.

As Aaron ran down the last flight of the stairs to where Spencer was sitting on the couch, he tripped, cursing as he fell to the ground, making Spencer turn to see him sprawled on the floor.

"Saw Sam... Fell asleep... Just woke up... Sorry", Aaron panted, telling Spencer why he'd been gone for so long.

"No worries", Spencer smiled, "I just wanna say something"

"What, about me falling asleep with Sam?"

"No", Spencer chuckled, before continuing, "About you and Sasha"

"Oh, okay", Aaron smiled, sitting down next to Spencer.

"I just need to thank you for everything you've done", Spencer started, shushing Aaron as he looked like he was going to speak, "When Missy and Laurel kidnapped you two, we were scared, but you got her through it. She told me you were strong for both of you. Then with our baby. You going behind her back to contact me meant the world to her, and me, so thank you"

"Spencer, I appreciate it, I really do, but you're missing two crucial points", Aaron began, "It was my fault we were kidnapped in the first place, and I went behind your back to begin with"

"It wasn't your fault kid, and I know, but you made amends"

"Hey guys", Carly interrupted the conversation as she, Freddie, and Sam came down the stairs.

_Wow, I didn't know Sasha and Spence felt quite that way_, Aaron thought to himself, _tomorrow's going to be awesome_.

**Thanks for reading, the wedding will be next chapter, should be up later or tomorrow, depending on what goes down :)**

**Zex.**


	98. iPronounce You Man And Wife

**As always, thanks for reviews :) This story should end on 120 chapters. I say should because I haven't decided whether there will be a sequel or this just carry on yet.**

**Zex.**

Aaron woke up next to Sam on the morning of Spencer and Sasha's wedding, having had a undisturbed sleep. He quickly got up and changed into his black suit trousers and black shirt, leaving the top top buttons up as he woke Sam up.

"Sam, you need to get changed", Aaron smiled, kissing her before leaving the room, heading down the stairs with his jacket and tie over his arm.

"Since when has a beautiful model lived here", Aaron commented as he looked over to Carly and Sasha, who both laughed, "You look stunning Sash, Spencer's a lucky guy"

"Thanks kid, though don't let Sam hear you say that"

"Oh you know how I mean it", Aaron laughed, heading into the kitchen.

"You don't look too bad yourself", Sasha smirked.

"Don't be silly", Aaron chuckled as he picked up an apple and chucked his tie and jacket on the couch, "I haven't even got ready yet"

Aaron then ran up the stairs, walking into the studio as Sam just finished putting her dress on, a dress that Sam said she'd wear purely because it was a wedding. Aaron stopped in his tracks immediately, staring at her almost open-mouthed until she noticed her was there.

"Is it on right?", Sam asked him, making his laugh hard, "I don't wear dresses"

"Yes it is", Aaron told her, still laughing.

"How do I look?", she questioned, caring unlike normal.

"Well you know I said you were gorgeous yesterday?"

"Yeah"  
"Well you look immensely gorgeous", Aaron smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you", Sam grinned before pulling away, "Anyway, I best go down to Carly, she wants to do my make up"

"I can't believe you agreed", Aaron laughed as she headed for the door.

"Me neither Ronnie", Sam smirked, heading downstairs as Aaron headed for his straighteners.

_Two Hours Later_

"Thanks for this?", Sasha smiled at Aaron as everyone else had left for the wedding.

"For what?", Aaron asked, a little slow on the uptake.

"Giving me away, it's lovely"

"It's a little weird though, being a lot younger"

"It's only four years come next week"

"Well usually the giver-awayer is older than the bride"

"True", Sasha smiled, before hugging Aaron, "I'm so nervous"

Aaron laughed at her, before picking up his jacket and putting it on, fixing his red rose to the jacket, matching his red tie.

"You're wearing the same as Gerrard Way in Helena", Sasha stated, recognizing the look from the video.

"I wondered if anyone would notice", Aaron chuckled, following Sasha into the elevator.

They got into the elevator and went down to the lobby, leaving the front door, were a vintage Bentley was waiting for them both.

"You okay?", Aaron asked Sasha as they got in, seeing her expression.

"Just nerves", Sasha smiled, "How do I look?"

"Sash, you look beautiful, and you can barely notice the bump", Aaron told her honestly,, indicating her baby.  
"Thanks", Sasha grinned, sitting back and staying silent most of the journey.

As they got within two miles of the church Sasha thought of a question to make Aaron think, so went ahead with her first question.

"So, when can we expect a wedding with you and Sam?", she asked innocently, making him look a little surprised.

"Well, I haven't thought about it", Aaron replied, playing safe with Sasha cause he was expecting her next question.

"Think now", she pressured, removing her own nerves a little tormenting her soon to be adopted brother-in-law.

"I wouldn't suppose we will for a few years at least"

"So we could expect kids after that?", Sasha asked, making him blush heavily, her overall mission.

Aaron was saved from answering as the driver pulled up outside the church, but Sasha smirked at him and whispered to him.

"I'll ask again later"

Aaron smirked back at her as they both got out of the car, walking slowly towards the church, where they waited outside for a few moments.

As they heard the music begin from inside the church, Aaron and Sasha linked arms and walked into the church, nerves filling Sasha completely. As they walked down the isle, everyone looked onwards and gasped slightly at Sasha's beauty, until she reached the front, when everyone fell completely silent. Spencer looked at her and grinned, thinking she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, which at that moment, she was. Sasha's dress was a deep purple color, with a lighter pink under-layer which was visible a little as a frilly overhang. In short, the dress was beautiful. Sasha kissed Aaron on the cheek and he smiled, heading to the front row next to Sam, putting his arm around her waist.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.", the vicar spoke, clearly knowing the speech off by heart.

Sasha looked a little worried as the vicar spoke the last sentence, as she'd always hated the idea of someone speaking out to ruin her day. Aaron and Sam both stared into each others eyes as the vicar continued the speech, staring each other out until Aaron blinked, giving Sam her silent victory.

"I, Spencer Shay, take thee Sasha Striker to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth", Spencer told the vicar and Sasha.

Sasha then repeated the vowels to Spencer, and the vicar smiled as they were instructed to put on their respective rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife", the vicar smiled, "You may now kiss the bride"

Sasha and Spencer then grinned at each other, before Spencer leaned in and kissed her, to hear the church fill with wolf-whistles.

As everyone started to leave the church Aaron smiled at Sam, taking her hand as they left at the back of everyone.

"You look so damn stunning", Aaron told her as the exited the church, taking part in the petal throwing.

Laughter and joy spread across the outside of the church as photographs were taken, guests conversed with each other, and everyone parted for the party.

[Scene Change]

"Ah Kate, you made it", a darkly dressed woman spoke to a newcomer to her flat.

"Indeed sis", Kate replied to her sister, Laurel Vincent.

"Did you find him?", Lauren asked Kate, neither of them needing to use names.

"Yes, he's on his way. He says he had a difficult time avoiding the police but he's thrilled to help"

"Well, it seems we've all had failures with our goals, but surely we can't fail this time"

Kate started to laugh at the wickedness of their plan, and Laurel joined in with her, laughing like a pair of witches hell-bent on revenge. The final stage of their plan was coming together, they just had to wait for the arrival of their third member, then they would strike.

**This probably would have been up yesterday, but having read half a dozen vicar speeches for weddings I lost the will, and time, to finish it last night. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Zex.**


	99. iLove You

**Here be the next chapter, iLove You.**

**Zex.**

After everyone had eaten and the cake had been cut, the speeches began, with Spencer, Freddie, and Sasha each speaking out, just leaving Aaron, as he'd given Sasha away.

"Firstly I'd like to offer my congratulations to Sasha and Spencer", Aaron began his speech, looking to his left where they were sitting, "As I expect you all know, me and Sasha endured a hard week months back, and it brought us closer together. She's always been there when I've needed her, and I'm extremely glad she's now a part of my family. Spencer is the best adopted brother you could have, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here. In short, I'd like to propose a toast for a long and happy marriage"

Everyone cheered and the chink of glasses reverberated around the room as the party began, music starting and signaling Sasha and Spencer's first dance. They danced to the slow song, pressed against each other as everyone watched onwards, many people taking photographs.

After a few minutes, Aaron and Sam headed up to the stage, where Sasha and Spencer had promised to have a live band. Aaron picked up his wireless microphone and chucked Sam hers, then pressed a button, changing the song to start his and Sam's first entry. As they both walked out onto the stage they got cheers from everyone, especially those who liked the film the song was from.

"I never thought that I could be so satisfied, every time that I look in your angel eyes", Aaron sung, looking at Sam, "A shock in side me that words just can't describe, and there's no explaining. Something in the way you move I can't deny, every word from your lips is a lullaby. A twist of fate makes like worthwhile you are gold and silver"

"I said I wasn't gunna lose my head but then pop goes my heart. I wasn't gunna fall in love again but pop goes my heart. And I just can't let you go, I can't lose this feeling", Aaron and Sam sang together, dancing in a wacky way.

"These precious moments we have so few lets go far away where there's nothing to do but play. You've shown to me that my destiny's with you, and there's no explaining", Sam sang to Aaron, before he took control again.

"Let's fly so high will you come with me tonight? In your dress I confess you're the source of light. But will you shine in the starry skies you are gold and silver"

The two of them then sang the chorus two more times before ending the song, receiving cheers from everyone in the room as the next song, Crashed The Wedding, played.

All the couples in the room started to dance: Sasha and Spencer, Carly and Freddie, Aaron and Sam, Gibby and Melanie, even Mrs. Benson and Lewbert started to dance.

"Freddie look at your mum", Carly whispered in Freddie's ear.

"Oh my God", Freddie practically yelled as he saw his mum dance with Lewbert.

Freddie, still in shock, kept dancing with Carly, getting more and more into the dancing until a slower ballad began to play. Freddie and Carly danced like they had in the Groovy Smoothie, just this time they were in love and happy with each other. _Funny how much has changed in a year_, Freddie thought as they danced. Glancing over to Aaron and Sam, Carly smirked as they were slowly kissing whilst sway-dancing on the spot.

As the slow song stopped, Aaron and Sam were back on the stage in a flash, Aaron picking up his electro-acoustic guitar and Sam picking up the microphone. Aaron started to play the guitar introduction as everyone watched on, no one having heard the song before.

"They're playing guitars with stars in their eyes on Broadway. They're just paying their dues and waiting for news of a big break", Sam sang beautifully, "I wish you were here, cause sometimes I get lonely, guess I'm not the only new girl in town"  
"Momma I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just trying to write the story of my life. You know all about this dream I've gotta chase, I get a little closer every day, California's not that far away, not that far away", Sam continued, Aaron backing up her voice.

"So many new faces and beautiful place in this town, I'm learning the ropes on this crazy road I'm going down. I'm making my way, no one said it would be easy, trust me or leave me I'm where I belong", Sam sang, Aaron keeping quiet except for the following chorus, "We're miles apart, You're in my heart, I keep you everywhere I go"

Sam then sung the last chorus with Aaron backing her up again, before ending the song to cheers and clapping as everyone watched on.

"May I have this dance?", Aaron bowed to Sasha in an old-movie style, making her laugh.

"Of course"

As Aaron and Sasha danced, so did Spencer and Sam, until Aaron got worn out and sat down, being joined by Sam moments afterwards.

"This is great", Sam stated, sitting sideways on Aaron's lap.

"You know Sam, today's really made me realize something", Aaron told her, smiling gently.

"What's that?"

"How uncontrollably in love I am with you", Aaron admitted, making Sam grin at him.

"Is this the 'wait and see' moment?", Sam smiled, thinking back to the day she and Aaron were late back to Carly's one night after Freddie and Sam broke up.

"Not yet", Aaron smirked, kissing her as they sat there.

_Four Hours Later_

As the night was coming to an end, many of the adult guests, including Sasha, were starting to lose their balance. Even a few of their youths had been drinking behind everyone's backs, most noticeably Aaron Renelle and Sam Puckett, but no one cared. It was a wedding after all.

"Thank you everyone for coming", Spencer shouted out from where he and Sasha were standing, near their transport to the airport.

"We better be going, our plane leaves in a few hours, thanks again", Sasha piped in, before she and Spencer waved everyone off and got in their car.

"You know Sammelda", Aaron whispered loudly to Sam as they walked home with Freddie and Carly but loud enough for them to hear, "We've practically got the place to ourselves"

"And, Ronbaldo, our bed in the iCarly studio", Sam giggled, her and Aaron completely unaware Freddie and Carly were listening.

"Note to self, do not let them sleep in the same room tonight", Carly said out loud, more for Freddie than herself.

"How much did they drink?", Freddie asked Carly as if she should know.

"They were half way through a second wine bottle when I took it away", Carly replied, quite surprised they'd drunk at all.

When they got back to the apartment, Sam and Aaron raced each other to the fridge, both colliding with each other as they got there, ending up on the floor.

"What are they like?", Carly laughed, asking rhetorically.

"A weird married couple", Freddie stated, also laughing.

"We're going to bed", Aaron told Carly and Freddie, getting up with Sam.

Holding hands, the two of them walked towards the elevator, both looking more in control of themselves.

"See you in the morning", Freddie and Carly replied as they disappeared in the elevator, heading to the studio.

As Aaron and Sam got out of the elevator they both began to laugh as they'd fooled Carly and Freddie, and then started to kiss each other as they flopped on their makeshift bed. Neither of them had actually been drinking, but they'd decided it was best to pretend so they would be left alone for the night.

"I love you", Aaron whispered to Sam in between kisses.

"I love you too"

[Scene Change]

"I love you", Freddie grinned to Carly as he kissed her.

"I love you too", Carly told Freddie as she kissed him back.

[Scene Change]

"Gibby loves you", Gibby smiled at Melanie as they shared a slow dance in his living room.

"Melanie loves you", Melanie replied, leaning in for a kiss.

[Scene Change]

"I love you Mrs. Shay", Spencer smiled as they arrived at the airport.

"I love you too Mr. Shay", Sasha grinned, kissing him.

**I have decided to screw my original plan, mostly. Though it could still return. Chapter 100 next, I'm shocked I got this far, 50 was the original plan. It will be call iAm An Assassin, which is a tribute to my own story as it's a milestone :P.**

**Zexar.**


	100. iAm An Assassin

**Jackyboy-08, I am extremely pleased to say I may have tricked you :P. Thanks for reviews,**

**Zex.**

"So, you guys all remember the game of 'assassin' right?", Carly asked the fans of iCarly through Carly's camera.

"Yes we do", Aaron replied in a croaky old-person's voice to mimic the fans.

"Well it's back", Sam stated in a low-scary-story-telling voice.

As the four of them stood in front of the B-Cam, they pulled the shooters from their back pockets and held them forward.

"Me and Aaron have stuck cameras everywhere in the apartment to cover every corner so we can capture each shot", Freddie told the camera, before pressing a button on his tech-box on his belt, showing the viewers every camera.

"And none of us are allowed to look at the cameras until there's a winner", Aaron added, the end of the show near.

"Until next week", Carly began, ending the show, "Poke a wart"

"Lick a toad", Sam continued.

"Kiss a pig", Aaron contributed.

"And sniff a chicken", Freddie finished, ending the show with a press of a button.

"Ten minute truce", Sam called, heading over to Aaron, "You use yellow, I'll use blue", she told him, giving him the paint balls, "Carly has purple, and Fredderly has red"

"Nice, You're all gunna be yellow at the end of the day", Aaron smirked at Sam.

"I'd rather be green", Sam remarked, referencing their two colors.

"Well same, but that would require us shooting each other in the mouth"  
"Not just there", Sam smirked, making Aaron laugh.

"Very true"

_Nine Minutes Later_

"GO", Carly shouted, before they all separated, Sam staying in the studio, Aaron heading down the stairs with Carly in tow, and Freddie in the elevator.

Sam feeling devious, decided to run down the stairs to the second floor and waited outside the elevator door for when Freddie left. Her prediction that he would get out there came true, and she shot him in the neck, knocking him back into the elevator as the doors shut again. Sam celebrated loudly as Aaron dove into his hiding place and Carly dithered, a bad idea with Aaron and Sam armed and ready. Carly screamed as Sam came charging down the stairs with her shooter to her mouth, running into Sasha and Spencer's room as Sam started to look for Aaron.

Aaron, watching Sam, tried not to laugh as she checked everywhere but there, and he was sure no one even knew you could get in it easily. After a few minutes, Sam gave up looking for him and headed up the stairs to Freddie, who was still in the elevator.

"That was close", Carly muttered to herself as she walked into the room, believing it to be clear.

Aaron dropped from the air vent he was hiding in and landed with a fairly loud thud behind Carly, making her jump. Before she could react, a yellow paint ball exploded on the back of her head, covering her hair, something she wasn't best pleased about.

"Aaron you got my hair", she shrieked, not seeing Aaron climb back into the vent.

She turned with an angry expression on her face to see no one standing there, but heard Aaron's laughter from above her.

_Two Hours Later_

"Where is he?", Sam asked herself as she checked the kitchen for him.

"He hasn't used the stairs or elevator since he shot me", Carly told Sam.

"You've met your match Sam", Freddie commented, annoying Sam as she never lost.

She turned to him and shot him in the chest, flooring him again with the powerful shot, something Sam had done for the second time in a few hours.

"He'll get bored eventually", Sam muttered, flopping down on the couch next to Carly.

[Scene Change]

"He's here, L", Kate told Laurel, exiting the apartment to let the man up.

"Excellent", Laurel smiled to herself, hoping their plan would get into motion soon.

Laurel was sure their plan would work, and that there was no way out for the subject, yet she had doubts, purely because of said subjects luck.

"Laurel Vincent?", a man asked from behind her, clearly unsure if it was her in the low light.  
"Yes, nice to see you alive, Elms", Laurel smiled, shaking his hand.

"Quite, the Renelle boy sure has a knack of beating us"

"We've been careless", Vincent replied to him, "No escaping this time. No mistakes will occur"

"Indeed", Jack stated, "Death will be the only escape"

The sentence made the twisted trio laugh like maniacs, the three of them running the plan through in their heads, hoping to commence it soon.

[Scene Change]

Aaron, having fallen asleep in the vent, woke to the sound of his phone ringing from beneath him where he'd left it. As he woke fairly violently, he smashed his head on the top of the vent and drew everyone's attention, as well as his shooter, just as the vent collapsed and sent him tumbling to the ground. Sam pulled out her shooter immensely fast as Aaron rolled out of the wreckage, groaning in pain, but then dived behind the kitchen island table just as Sam fired a shot at him, barely missing.

"Surrender Renelle", Sam shouted at him, knowing he wouldn't.

"You surrender darling", Aaron replied mockingly.

"I'm gunna get you", Sam growled as Aaron popped up in a flash.

"No you're not", he shouted as he fired his yellow ball at her.

Sam had fired at exactly the same time and her blue ball splatted across his mouth at exactly the same time as his yellow one did to hers.

"Green", Aaron smirked at Sam as she moved towards him, kissing him.

Sam jumped up a little to wrap her legs around his waist, and Aaron headed up the stairs, leaving Carly and Freddie a little mystified.

"Well that was weird", Freddie spoke after a few seconds silence.

"They did, didn't they?", Carly asked Freddie, both knowing what she was meaning.

"Looks that way", Freddie chuckled, putting his arm around Carly.

"We should speak to them", Carly declared to Freddie.

"And you'd like that?", Freddie questioned Carly.

"Well no, but what if-"

"They're responsible", Freddie reassured her as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're a real sweetheart, Puckett", Aaron smirked as he stroked her hair.

"You've got a death wish", Sam glared back, secretly enjoying it when he said things like that.

"And a beautiful girl"

"You're pushing it, Sam warned him, another empty threat.

"And you're pulling my heartstrings", Aaron commented.

Sam, without warning, shifted position and rolled on top of him, pinning his arms down and smirking at him. To Aaron's surprise she pushed her lips to his again, allowing him a victory as their still-green lips moved with each other.

"And you're a bad influence", Sam whispered in his ear.

"How can anyone be a bad influence to you?", Aaron laughed, never having thought either of them were bad influences on each other.

"Well let me think back to yesterday"

"That was your idea Puckett"

"Yeah, a good one at that", Sam muttered to him as they laid on their makeshift bed.

"Very true", Aaron smiled before yawning.

"Sleepy time for Ronnie", Sam smirked, closing her eyes and drifting off to an afternoon sleep, both in each others arms.

**There, I hope you were pleasantly surprised to know there was no real violence in the chapter, and that it was only a game :) Also, apologies there's loads of Samron and barely any Creddie compared, but it's a very Aaron/Sam plot for now. I should also be covering a sensitive topic that nearly occurred once before. Anyone wanna hazard a guess to what that may be? :P Also, you may have noticed Freddie and Sam's colors made purple, Seddie color, and you may have realized green is the Samron color, I think it's come up before but can't remember :P.**

**Zex.**


	101. iMove Out

**After what feels like a long time, I've got my laptop back, so I've updated as swiftly as I was able :) I apologize at the update length, it was out of my hands and it won't happen again :) I would also like to thank all the hits I've had in my absence :)**

**Zexar.**

_Four Days Later_

"Thanks Lewbert", Aaron smiled as he left his office, holding three keys on a keyring.

"Enjoy it", Lewbert smiled in reply, seeming to be much happier since the wedding.

"Will do", Aaron shouted back as he got in the elevator, heading up to where Sam was waiting for him.

As Aaron walked into the Shay apartment, he rattled the keys to attract Sam's attention, and she turned to face him slowly, looking a little weird.

"You alright?", Aaron asked her, concerned.

"Course", Sam grinned, before acknowledging the keys.

"Yeah, I got it", Aaron replied to her silent question, taking a key from the ring and chucking it to her.

"Have you been in it yet?"

"No, I came straight here, you wanna come with me?", Aaron asked, knowing her answer.

"Of course", Sam grinned, taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment.

Aaron walked up to the apartment at the end of the corridor and inserted his key into the door, unlocking it with a few clicks. As they walked into Aaron's new apartment, Sam started to laugh at the sight of it until she saw Aaron's expression.

"Sod it I'm going shopping", Aaron grimaced as he saw the living room and kitchen.

"It's not too bad", Sam stated, not far from the truth.

"Could be much better"

"Do it up then", Sam smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Does Sammelda wanna help Ronnie?", Aaron questioned, smirking at her.

Sam turned to him and raised an eyebrow, and a look of half-hearted annoyance flashed across her face as she grabbed the top of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"If Ronnie likes the ability to walk, he won't call me Sammelda again", Sam whispered in his ear.

Sam then kissed him and let go, before leaping onto the couch and disappearing into a cloud of dust, coughing wildly as she rolled to the floor. Aaron laughed as she rose to her feet, covered in the gray dust, and he started to brush her down before leading her from the apartment.

"Right", Aaron began as they walked hand-in-hand down the street, "I need to get a couch and some paint and random other chizz, are you gunna help?"

"Yeah", Sam sighed, smirking at him.

"By help you mean lay down and instruct me don't you?", Aaron asked, laughing when she nodded in reply.

_Eight Hours Later_

"Hey Aaron?", Sam attracted his attention with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah?", he asked, turning to face her.

As he turned to face her she painted his face with the large brush she was holding so that his face was a lime green. He started to laugh as the paint dripped down his face, so he got paint in his mouth, making Sam laugh as he retched and ran for the bathroom.

_Half An Hour Later_

"Put it there", Sam pointed as she laid on Aaron's new couch after they'd cleared all the old furniture and put all the new stuff in place.

"Jesus Christ it's heavy", Aaron puffed as he pushed the couch where Sam told him.

"Perfect", Sam smiled, play-punching Aaron in the stomach.  
"Let's get Carly and Freddie", Aaron grinned as they ran to Carly's apartment.

"Carls, Freddie, I got some news for you guys", Aaron smiled as he and Sam stood around the couch where they were sitting.

"Why's your face green?", Carly asked him, not sure what or where they'd been for the day.

"Sam did it", Aaron breathed out, "I've got my own apartment, I'm going to move out as Sasha's almost ready to drop and the extra space would be useful around here"

Before Carly and Freddie could reply, Aaron and Sam were dragging them towards his apartment, Aaron pulling Carly, Sam pulling Freddie.

"Wow", Carly and Freddie muttered as they saw Aaron's apartment.

Two walls had been covered in a bright lime green color, with the other two black, contrasting brilliantly against each other whilst matching the rest of the room perfectly. There was a black wall-mounted high definition television in front of two large lime green L-Shaped couch's, put together to make a 'N' shape. The floor was a smooth wood finish, matching the cupboards and other wooden furniture in the room. The wooden stairs lead up to the next two floors, and another room lead off to a bedroom, which Carly and Freddie went to look at first. On the slightly raised area of the room stood a massive bed, larger than Carly and Freddie had ever seen, with black and green covers. The walls were the same as the main room and kitchen, as were the floors and cupboards, so the apartment was fairly similar.

After Carly and Freddie had looked on the second floor, which was a music studio and a bathroom, they'd gone up to the third floor, where Aaron and Sam had made an alternate studio. There were large overhead spotlights of all different colors which were perfect for random dancing, with strobe lights in each corner. A large television was mounted on the wall, which was fixed, unlike the iCarly studio in Carly's apartment. A technological cart was stationed near the door with all the cables on a separate generator, which would run on it's own should the apartment have a power cut. Camera's were stationed in different areas of the room, and there were two leather couches instead of the car in the original studio.

"This place is great", Carly stated as she sat down on the couch, watching Freddie at the cart.

"Aaron, you even got the quad core", Freddie said to Aaron, a little surprised.

"Yeah, and the cameras record straight to bluray and normal mp4"

"You haven't seen the best bit", Sam told Carly, leaving Aaron and Freddie to it.

Sam and Carly walked up to a small panel on the wall, where Sam pressed a few buttons and initiated rattles and shakes.

"You gotta see this", Aaron told Freddie as they joined Carly and Sam.

A panel slid away from the floor and a jacuzzi rose from beneath the floor, the warm water bubbling in many colors as the lights inside alternated colors.

"This apartment is awesome", Freddie stated as Sam pushed Aaron into the jacuzzi.

"Cheers", Aaron spluttered as he re-emerged from the water, grabbing Sam and pulling her in as well.

Carly and Freddie joined Aaron and Sam, the four of them fully dressed as they sat there, relaxing in the bubbling water. Aaron's phone rang from the other side of the phone, but he ignored it as Sam leaned her head on his shoulder.

"iCarly should go live here tomorrow", Carly suggested, hoping the others would want to.

"I agree", Freddie nodded, as Aaron grinned.

"Sounds great", Aaron grinned as Sam pressed a button on a small device.

All of the lights in the room flashed and span, submerging the room in color upon color of light as the four of them began their 'Random Dancing' in the jacuzzi.

[Scene Change]

Laurel, Kate, and Jack were sorting through equipment in the back of a large black van as tensions were running high.

"Let's just go now", Kate snapped, impatience shining through as impatience.

"Patience sis", Laurel started, "Not long now until those runts pay"

"Revenge is sweet", Jack smirked as he packed away his M9 pistol and ammunition.

"Blood is sweeter", Kate commented as she got into the drivers seat, driving the three of them towards Seattle.

Everything was planned, nothing had a flaw, and all that was left was to strike in strength, to initiate their plan in a swift move. Perfection was something their plan was full of, devastation was what their plan would bring, and no one would know what had happened.

**There, I hope you liked it. Action is very very near, and I shall update tomorrow. Any predictions?**

**Zexar.**


	102. iAm Scared

**Hello, thanks for the reviews :)**

**Zex.**

The loud guitar of Aaron's ring tone woke him up from his deep sleep, making him jump at the same time so he ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Si?", Aaron answered his phone as he regained himself.

"Ronnie", Sam's voice announced, "You able to come to mine now rather than later?"

"Sure, I'll just get ready", Aaron replied, "Love you"

After Sam replied he hung up, chucking his phone onto the bed as he headed for the shower, still sleepy as he turned on the shower. After twenty minutes he was changed with freshly straightened hair, tanking his way through a bowl of cereal as he finished his eye liner.

As he headed down the corridor he heard laughter from Carly and Freddie in her apartment, putting a smile on his face as he turned on his pear pod, the sound of 'The Hoosiers' filling his brain. He walked fairly quickly down the rad towards Sam's, noticing a new-looking seemingly modded black van ahead of him. He admired it a little as he approached it, but then regained his attention to the pavement ahead, hoping to get to Sam's within ten minutes. He heard the sliding van doors open as he walked past but ignored it, his mind on Sam when he felt a hand over his mouth as he was dragged backwards. His shouts of fear were drowned out by the hand as he was tied to something, something which felt like another person. In the extreme low light he caught a glimpse of two figures with balaclavas, but then the van moved, making him roll to face the other object.

"Sam!", he exclaimed, barely making a noise through his gag.

Her curly blonde hair was obscuring her face slightly as tears streamed down her face, obviously as scared as he was about their safety. He bit back on his fear and smiled weakly at Sam, hoping he could help her stay strong if he did, which worked a little. One of the masked kidnappers had obviously realized this, and hit Aaron around the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

_Three Hours Later_

Aaron's eyes opened slowly as unconsciousness subsided, but he quickly moved as he remembered what had happened. He sat up quickly and noticed Sam barely three inches away from him, looking absolutely terrified but also thrilled as he was now conscious.

"Sam", Aaron breathed out as she sprung into his arms, both holding each other.

"They're gunna kill us Aaron, I heard them", Sam cried into his arms, breaking down.

Aaron gulped and swallowed the rising bile, a strong sense of instinct for survival kicking in as he held his world in his arms.

"There's a vent up there", Aaron whispered in Sam's ear, "We could make our escape"

"Not yet", Sam whispered back, composing herself a little, "I also heard them say they're having shifts at watching us"  
"You're a genius Sammelda", Aaron smirked, "We can make a break for it when they switch, there will likely be a slight gap when they're not watching"

"If we get out of this, you're gunna pay for calling me Sammelda", Sam threatened him as they sat against the wall, neither actually thinking about the escape plan.

After several minutes of thought, Sam broke the silence barrier with a question they were both thinking about, a question they both wanted an answer for.

"Who do you think those three are?"

"I'd put money on Kate and Laurel", Aaron stated, disgust marking his features.

"Me too", Sam started, "But what about the third one?"

"I think we both know who that could be", Aaron smiled gently, looking at her.

"My dad", Sam sighed.

Aaron didn't reply, just kissed her forehead and looked to the door keeping them in the room, finding something off about it.

"Sam, I'm not expert but I'd say that door is unlocked", Aaron smirked, nodding at the door.

Sam, seeming to agree, scurried over to the door and twisted the handle to find the door was indeed unlocked, but she also noticed something else. She could see a trip wire on the other side of the door, so that it would set off an alarm when the door was opened, alerting everyone to their escape.

"This ways a no go", Sam stated as she slumped down next to Aaron.

[Scene Change]

Jared Chambers, having been cleared of all charges due to Aaron dropping all charges, had been reinstated as a Detective. He was on his first duty when he saw a suspicious black van, so he'd taken the number plate and ran some checks. Apparently, it had been purchased three days previously by a man named Jack Elms, and thanks to advanced police technology, he'd tracked it to a remote warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. As Jack Elms was wanted for attempted murder, he'd decided he would takes arms, so had a normal regulations pistol with a full magazine. Despite tinting on the windows, he'd seen two other people in the vehicle, and the three of them were wearing black three-hole balaclavas, so backup was needed.

"Detective Chambers, all units in the vicinity to report to the Eastern industrial estate, abandoned warehouse number three. No sirens, stay out of sight", he called into his radio, getting three replies.

"Heard you loud and clear, Allen on the way", PC Allen told him.

"Received, on the way Jared", Detective Johnson replied.

"Roger that boss", the ever-cheery PC Turner stated.

Jared Chambers, with a small smiled forming on his face, knew that this would increase his friendship with Aaron a little more if nothing else, and would possibly redeem himself in his lovers eyes.

Jared pulled out his standard issue binoculars from his glove box, and watched as he saw a woman leave the warehouse and approach the van. Her straight blonde hair was slightly below her shoulders and blocked her face until she turned again, fully in his view. He realized with a little jolt that it was Kate, an escaped convict and, like Jack, was wanted for attempted murder. The icing on the cake followed Kate from the warehouse, as Laurel Vincent, escaped convict for attempted murder and false imprisonment charges, came into view.

"Detective Chambers here", Jared spoke into his radio, this time to the main station, "Three attempted murder fugitives are in warehouse three in the Eastern industrial estate. Recommend S.W.A.T teams to deal with the dangerous criminals"

"Roger that Chambers, is it only the three fugitives?", Jared's boss at the station asked him.

"As far as I know, yes", Chambers replied.

"Okay, a team of five S.W.A.T members will regroup with you. Don't do anything stupid Detective", his boss told him, ending the radio conversation.

[Scene Change]

"Let's go now", Sam muttered to Aaron as one the masked guard left their post.

Aaron rose quickly to his feet and climbed up the the vent opening it and holding it open for Sam until she managed to get inside it. After a good show of team work, Aaron was inside as well, and they began the first section of their escape. As they crawled through the vent, they were careful not to make too much noise, fear of being captured keeping them going.

"Sam stop", Aaron whispered as he heard footsteps beneath them.

"Laurel", a familiar voice, Kate, said to her sister.

"What Kate?", Laurel questioned, clearly annoyed with her.

"When shall we go and get them?"

"Be patient you fool", Laurel snapped, irony shining through as she'd obviously lost all patience with her sister.

"Jack agrees with me", Kate informed Laurel, not seeming to phase her at all.

"I know he does, but he also realizes preparation and timing is vital", Laurel replied calmly, killing Kate's resolve in a few words.

Footsteps then resumed and then went out of ear shot, so Aaron and Sam continued to move on, slowly making their way towards the exit.

When they reached the main warehouse area, the vent looked a little more week than the rest, and there were a few rusty parts and holes, much to Aaron and Sam's fear.

"Good luck Ronnie", Sam whispered back to him.

"You too Sammelda", Aaron smirked back, following her along the long metal vent.

The two of them went as fast as they could without making a noise, until they got near the end of the vent, which was a ten foot drop to the outside ground. Suddenly Aaron's left knee went through the metal, and it started to give way under his wait, his bottom half threatening to fall at any second.

"Sam, run and get help", Aaron muttered as he was just about to fall.

"No", Sam screamed out, uncontrollably as she grabbed Aaron's hand.

Their combined weight on the weak already splitting metal tore a large hole, and they were both sent tumbling to the ground. Aaron, taking most of the fall, cushioned Sam, and lay nearly unconscious on the floor as Sam scrambled to her feet, making sure he was still breathing. Loud footsteps and voices alerted her to company, something which terrified her, as it did Aaron by the way he moved.

"I love you Sam", Aaron told her as the doors burst opened.

"I love you too"

**Hope you enjoyed it, next one should be better :)**

**Zex.**


	103. iKnow This Is The End

**Here be the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts this has got :)**

**Zex.**

Three armed, masked people came bursting into the room, guns aimed at Aaron and Sam, all of them muttering indistinctively to themselves. The three quickly pulled off their balaclavas and shown their faces to Aaron and Sam, not surprising them at all. Laurel, Kate, and Jack had hoped that the two would be scared to see their faces, but they weren't even phased at who they were, something that angered Kate.

"Do what they say Sam", Aaron whispered extremely quietly to her, "No matter what"

Sam looked a little confused at what he'd said but nodded to him, before Jack came over and pulled them into the middle room by their necks.

"You're a tough little shit", Kate spat at Aaron, "How is it you escape death so easily?"

"I'm sure I'm about to find out", Aaron replied sarcastically, intending on playing them at their own game.

He was sure that he could get Sam out of the situation if he tried, and he had all intention of attempting it, but first he had to twist everything on himself. Kate hit him with the butt of the pistol, knocking him back as Sam squealed, being held in a hostage position by her father.

"The only thing you will discover, Renelle, is that you're not invincible"

"How's your shoulder?", Aaron questioned as a little blood trickled from his nose.

Apparently hitting a nerve with Kate, she raised her gun to face him and pulled the trigger, intentionally missing him. Sam screamed as the gun went off, thinking Aaron would die, but he stood tall, barely flinching as the bullet streamed through the air past his head.

"You missed", he stated, unsure where his courage was coming from.

Kate looking seething with anger and stepped back, allowing Laurel to take her place in front of the young man who they hated so much.

[Scene Change]

As Chambers watched for any sign of life at the warehouse as backup began to arrive, the S.W.A.T only moments away, when a gunshot went off and a piercing scream could be heard. The scream sounded familiar to Chambers as he'd heard it when he'd let Aaron fall from the roof of Bushwell Plaza, and he knew the new reality of the situation.

"All units, Jack Elms' daughter would seem to be a hostage in the warehouse, speed is now essential", Jared alerted everyone through the radio, almost wishing he wasn't at the head of this operation.

A news chopper had assembled itself overhead, and seemed to be filming the warehouse from above, so a first hand witness to the events. As the S.W.A.T van pulled up behind the Detective, he gulped hard and got out of his police cruiser, assessing the armed police with the situation. As they got their gear ready he called in an ambulance just in case, and lead the operation to subdue the three fugitives.

[Scene Change]

"Renelle, because of you I've been disowned by my daughter", Laurel hissed to him.

"Looks like you lost your husband too", Aaron pointed out as he saw her now-ring-less ring finger.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you die", Laurel told him with a gentle smile on her face, making Aaron feel a little cold.

"I'm glad I'll be entertaining until the end", he mustered sarcastically, still managing to annoy her.

After about twenty seconds a question suddenly arose to Aaron, something he hadn't even thought about before, but was a question he really wasn't sure of the answer. Well, he knew certain aspects.

"Why do you want me dead so much?", he questioned, the first reply being Kate's manic laughter.

"Renelle, hate is a concept you probably know of", Laurel began her little speech with.

"Oh of course", Aaron replied casually, sure of where it was going.

"Well, it's a concept the three of us feel towards you, and we want it gone"

"Okay, fair enough", Aaron breathed out, "But I obviously know that. Maybe this question will be apprehendable to even your retarded mind; what did I do to deserve all the hate?"

Sam looked at him as if to say 'don't anger them', but Laurel just chuckled to herself a little before looking at him again and opening her mouth to speak.

"Let me begin then", Laurel spoke, holstering her pistol, "You planted an illegal peach in my daughters bag to start with, Renelle, and then you humiliated me in front of your friends and family, and just to top it off, you shot me twice and left me bleeding"

"Firstly, Missy was a bitch, you were being a snob, and you kidnapped me", Aaron retaliated to her surprise, "Sorry to say it Vincent, but you brought it upon yourself", Aaron smirked, leaving her speechless.

"What about you Jack?", Aaron asked him, moving onto the second of three.

"You saved Samantha, I wanted her dead", Jack spat out venomously, angering Aaron as he saw Sam's eyes water, until his blood felt as though it was boiling.

"You hate me because I saved her?", Aaron questioned calmly, keeping himself calm and collected.

"Yes", Jack said simply.

"So saving the love of my life earns me hatred?", Aaron asked, more to himself than anyone in the room.

"Essentially, yes", Jack replied nevertheless.

Aaron, on the verge of losing his temper, lashed out at Jack and punched him square in the face, breaking his nose, which caused him to release his hold on Sam as he fell, unconscious, to the floor.

"You're crazy", Sam cried as she ran into his arms, holding him tightly.

[Scene Change]

As Jared, holding his standard issue pistol tightly in his right hand, lead the team of S.W.A.T towards the warehouse, he heard shouting from inside, more voices recognized in his head. Aaron Renelle and Samantha Puckett were definitely inside the warehouse as well as Jack Elms, and Jared could only presume that Kate and Laurel were in there too.

"There's two doors, two of us will take this one with you", the S.W.A.T Lieutenant told Chambers as he came up from behind him, "I'll send the other three to the other door"

"Rules of engagement?", Jared asked, wanting to know their orders.

"We shoot to kill any armed fugitives", he replied firmly, knowing the enormity of the orders.

"Okay, let's get this done", Jared swallowed, following the Lieutenant and his second in command to the door which they'd breach in a few moments.

[Scene Change]

Jack's gun was on the ground next to his motionless body, well out of reach for both Laurel and Kate, as well as Aaron and Sam. Laurel had kept her gun holstered, obviously not intending on using it for the time being, but Kate's was firmly pointed at Aaron and Sam, moving frequently between the two.

"Sam there's something you need to know about", Aaron whispered to her whilst Kate and Laurel engaged in a brief, quiet conversation, "On my laptop, go onto the folder called 'Sammelda'"

"Why?", she questioned.

"It'll make sense", Aaron whispered as he smiled at her for possibly the last time if he got his way.

Stepping slightly in front of Sam, Aaron's courage started to dwindle, especially when Kate's guna was aimed straight at his face.

"Let Sam leave", he ordered them both, not sure if it was the best approach.

"And why would we do that?", Kate asked, sounding extremely twisted.

"You have me, why do you need her?", Aaron stated, making a fair point.

"Maybe this will explain why", Kate smirked.

Aaron saw what was going to happen and acted immediately, not giving it a second thought as he put himself in between Sam and the gun. Sam also realized what was happening and screamed out, grabbing him from behind and trying to move him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get out the way Renelle, or I'll kill you", Kate threatened, no longer having the support of her sister.

"Put the gun down Kate", Laurel shouted at her, realizing how little Aaron had actually done to the three of them except be an amazing friend to his peers.

"Shut up Laurel", Kate screamed, turning in a flash to aim at her and pull the trigger, ending her sisters miserable life.

Sam screamed loudly as the events unfolded, and Aaron remained in front of her, remaining her protector as Kate turned to face him.

[Scene Change]

"Go, now", Jared Chambers yelled as the breaching charges were set.

[Scene Change]

"Kate, put the gun down", Aaron pleaded with her, his arms wrapped behind him to keep Sam behind him.

"You won't feel a thing"

With a evil manic smile on her face she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet in Aaron's direction, where it embedded itself in the right side of his chest. As the bullet hit him the two doors exploded, and he saw armed police pour in, one of them shooting Kate dead within milliseconds. Jared Chambers saw the wound in Aaron's chest before anyone, and ran to his assistance as Sam screamed, tears falling thick and fast. As he hit the ground, blood poured from his wound, some heading up his trachea to leave through his mouth. A hysterical Sam was pulled away from Aaron by two S.W.A.T members, but a third was needed to finally restrain her.

"Jared", Aaron coughed out, "I want Sam making decisions about me, she'll understand why"

"Are you sure?", Jared asked, wanting to keep him talking.

"Yeah, make sure she goes on my laptop, tell her it's very important", Aaron pushed out, spitting out the blood which was collecting in his mouth.

"Anything else?", Chambers questioned.

"Keep visitors to a minimum", Aaron told Chambers, finally falling unconscious to his wounds.

**There it was, Aaron's luck finally changing as the police arrive seconds too late. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Zex.**


	104. iDecide The Impossible

**Ad a few busy days, apologies. Thanks for the reviews and support,**

**Zex.**

Aaron Renelle's still frame was rushed into a operating room as his breathing ceased, and was immediately transferred onto the operating table, the doctor's desperately trying to revive him and then remove the bullet from his chest. A scan had revealed the bullet had gone through his right lung, and was embedded in the other side, inches from leaving through his back. As the doctor's got a faint pulse, they got to work, using the various medical utensils to begin surgery, a life hanging delicately in the balance.

[Scene Change]

"Sam, he had a request", Jared told her, handing her a coffee as they waited in the family waiting room.

"What was it?", Sam questioned, not knowing the enormity the request would give her.

"He wants you to make any decisions about his welfare"

"Explain Jared", Sam told him, not understanding.

"If he survives goes on a life support machine, it's your decision whether to keep him alive or switch it off", Jared stated, not expecting her reaction.  
"Okay", she replied, staring into her hands, where she was holding his pear pod.

Flicking through his play lists and artist list, Sam looked peaceful, smiling as she saw names like 'A Day To Remember' and 'Found Messiah's', and all his favorites. After all, she knew his favorite songs.

"He also wanted me to tell you to go on his laptop, he said you'd understand", Chambers relayed Aaron's message, which could possibly be the last thing Aaron ever did.

"Okay", Sam forced out, finding it impossible to speak.

As Sam continued to look on his pear pod, she thought she'd look at their pictures, which turned out to be a bad idea. The first photo she looked at was a picture of them at the lake, both of them grinning in happiness; it was a day she remembered well. Despite the warmth she felt from looking at the photo, she felt incredibly sick, and darted to the bin, emptying the contents of her stomach.

_Seven Hours Later_

Sam's tired eyes opened slowly to the dim light of the waiting room, believing she was alone as Chambers was gone, but she was wrong.

"Sam", her school principal, Ted Franklin, smiled warmly as he realized she was awake.

"Ted?", Sam asked, rubbing her eyes as she was a little surprised.

"Carly and Freddie have been ", Franklin started, "They were devastated, as you'd expect, but they went home as it's nearly midnight"

"What about Sasha and Spencer? Do they know?"

"Yes, they'll be on the flight now so long as there were no delays", Ted told her, knowing he needed to tell her some more.

"Is there any news of Aaron?", Sam asked, Franklin nodding slowly.

"Yes, it's not very good Sam", Franklin began, seeing the tears in Sam's eyes, "He survived the operation but he's being kept alive by a life support machine"

"What're his chances?", Sam questioned him, keeping herself in control more than Franklin had expected.

"They've said he could pull through, but it's not likely"

"Can you take me home please Ted?", Sam asked, her emotions almost getting the better of her.

"Sure", Franklin smiled, "Where am I taking you?"

"To Bushwell Plaza, I'll go to Aaron's apartment", Sam smiled at him as they walked towards the hospital exit.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

When Sam entered the now-familiar apartment of Aaron Zexar Renelle, Sam threw her hooded jumper on the couch and started to cry. The tears only fell slowly from her eyes, old tears. With a last look in the living room, she walked into his bedroom and got changed into a pair of his PJ's as she climbed into his huge bed. Tears started to come thicker and faster as she cried harder, letting the pain she felt seep from her like blood from a wound. As she couldn't sleep after half an hour, she decided to get Aaron's laptop, which was on the side table, and look on the 'Sammelda' folder. Turning on the laptop, his background of them both made he smile, happiness replacing the grief she was feeling. Double clicking the 'Sammelda' folder, she was given a list of files, but started on the file named 'Start Here', which was a video file.

"Hey Sam", Aaron smiled at her from the laptop screen as the video played, "I'll presume that Laurel and Kate caught up with me and got revenge so I'm in a bad way. I've got two things I need to let you know. Firstly, I love you so much, more than anything in the Universe, and I really mean it. And secondly, don't give up on me no matter what, please, even if it seems like you're not doing right by me, you are. I'm sorry it had to come to this Sam, and if I don't pull through whatever has happened to me, just remember this: I love you Sammelda", Aaron smirked as he called her by his nickname for her.

Sam smiled at what Aaron had said, feeling a little happier as she'd heard his voice, no matter where it was coming from. She was also feeling relieved as Aaron had practically told her what he'd want her to do regarding the life support machine, because it was a decision she would have found nearly impossible.

_The Following Morning_

"Sam?", Carly tried to wake her up again, this time shaking her shoulders a little.

"Just a bit longer Ronnie", Sam muttered as she rolled over.  
"It's Carly, Sam", Carly spoke, making Sam open her eyes and sit up.

"Oh", Sam replied, rubbing her eyes as she got up, heading for the kitchen.

Carly sat down on the couch as Sam raided Aaron's fridge, taking a pack of sliced ham and devouring the whole pack.

"Do you want me and Freddie to come to the hospital with you?", Carly asked her.

"Yes please, is it okay of we go now?", Sam questioned, sitting down next to her.

"Sure, I'll call a taxi", Carly smiled as she pulled out her phone.

After twenty minutes, Sam, Carly, and Freddie were piling into the back of the taxi cab, heading to the hospital, where Sam would decide whether or not to turn off the life support machine. The whole situation felt unreal to the trio, but nothing anyone did would change the realism of the situation. Tension built a little in the taxi as silence prevailed, but Freddie decided to break the awkward and speak.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?", Freddie question Sam, not sure whether or not it was a good idea.

"Yeah, I have", she replied, not looking at all phased by the question, which Freddie wasn't prepared for.

He had been prepared for a number of reactions: violent, emotional, or mid-way between the two, but she'd reacted as calm as she ever was. Sam obviously didn't want to share her decision for the moment, so they didn't question her further, not wanting to upset her. Carly and Freddie would normally worried about the way she was acting, but they knew how the whole ordeal was affecting her so they knew she was just dealing with it in her own way.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam seemed to perk up a little, most likely because she knew she was making the right decision, so Freddie thought.

"Miss Puckett?", a doctor asked Sam as he left Aaron's room.

"Yes", she replied, looking at him.

"Have you made a decision regarding Mr Renelle's welfare"

"His name is Aaron", Sam snapped aggressively, making Freddie and Carly smile as she was still as 'Samish' as normal, "But yes I have"

"Okay, if you would follow me please"

The door to the waiting room opened and two tired-looking adults walked in, tears probably on the way as the woman pulled Sam into a hug. Sasha and Spencer Shay were just on time for Sam's decision, and Sam was happy they'd made it back, but not that they'd cut their honeymoon short.

"I'm going too say this because I know Aaron would", Sam smiled to Sasha, a little mischievous as she thought about what he'd say, "Spencer looks tired"

Spencer and Sasha laughed, both feeling a little happier as they could see everyone still had hope by the level of their spirits.

"Yeah, he would say that", Sasha chuckled.

The doctor rushed them through into Aaron's room, clearly busy as he had no patience, and got them in a position around his bed. Sam hated the way they were there, looking as if they were overseeing a sacrifice of some sort, so she tried to hurry the situation.

"_Don't give up on me Sam"_, Aaron words repeated in her head, backing her up.

"He's strong", Sam started to say, knowing everyone was awaiting her words, "But maybe not strong enough"

As Sam's hand hovered above the switch, everyone went silent, blood running cold as they braced themselves for the inevitable, but nothing prepared them for what she did.

**There it is. Another cliffhanger :P. What do you think Sam will do? Do what's best or what he would want?**

**Zex.**


	105. iDeteriorate

**Hey, sorry, laptop went cuckoo so I was unable to write. Here's the next installment. Thannks for the reviews :)**

**Zex.**

"_He's strong", Sam's voice rings out above me, in an almost godly position as I look upwards into the sky, "But maybe not strong enough"_

_All I can see is the red, purple, and black sunset sky when I look, but I can definitely hear her voice, which isn't surprising as my companion told me._

"_See, she's gunna pull the plug on you", the irritating Felicity Marsh tells me, making me scowl at her._

"_She won't give up on me", I tell Felicity confidently, not sure in my head though._

"_I'm sure you're right, love", she mutters, leaning her head on my shoulder._

_Shaking her head off me, I get up and head over to the lake, mesmerized again by it's beauty, a beauty I've never seen. This place reminds me of Pandora. In fact, if I was told it was, I wouldn't be surprised. A small purple puff of smoke next to me alerts me to Felicity, instantly annoying me. All she does is follow me, pester me, she doesn't even attempt to be at all comforting, she just mocks what happened._

"_Felicity, just leave me alone", I shout at her, venting a little of my frustration._

"_Oh such feisty behavior", Felicity smirks at my obvious irritation, "Just think, if she turns the machine off, you'll have this for eternity"_

"_Only if there's no God", I remark, smirking back at her._

[Scene Change]

Everyone had been expecting her to flick the switch, extinguishing the life from Aaron Renelle, but instead, she smiled and put her hand over Aaron's heart and smiled. She knew she was doing right as it was what he would want, as well as what every one in the room, excluding the doctor, wanted.

"I want the machine left on", Sam told the doctor firmly, giving him the Puckett 'look' so he wouldn't question her.

She then immediately feinted, shocking everyone as she fell straight into Spencer's arms, the pain and stress of the whole situation obviously getting to her.

[Scene Change]

"_Knew I was right", I smirk at Felicity as I stand at the edge of the lake, staring across to the opposite shore, thinking of nothing but Sam._

"_For now maybe", Felicity whispers into my ear from behind, putting her arms around my waist._

_Of everyone I know, she has the best skill of changing the situation into a benefit for her. With me, she just downplays everything I say, making me feel worse about the whole situation._

"_Piss off Fee", I force out, pulling her arms off of me._

_Wanting to escape her presence for even five minute, I head to the small wooden cabin where I presumably live, and lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. Samantha Puckett. If only this hadn't happened and we were happy. Another puff of that bloody smoke puts Felicity on the bed to my left, so I grunt and turn away, laying on my right side._

_I don't know why but I keep feeling the urge to speak to Felicity properly, and put up with her tormenting attitude, just to see what she's really thinking and feeling. My sudden change of heart doesn't even take her by surprise. I roll onto my back and turn my head to face her, smiling as she looks smug._

"_Where are we, Fee?"_

"_It's kinda like a limbo", she tells me, being more serious than I expected, "It's taken from your mind when you're dying or going into a coma. You're stuck here though, unless someone else desperately wants you in their limbo, or if you're revived to life"_

"_So I've got to put up with you until I go out of the coma?", I ask her cheekily, smirking._

"_I suppose you are", she smirks back._

[Scene Change]

_Two Days Later_

"I would have been here before now, but the doctor's have wanted you isolated for a few days, to stop infections for the first few days", Sam began to say to Aaron, holding his hand gently as she spoke, knowing he could hear her, "What you did in the warehouse, it was brave, it was reckless, and it was selfless. I don't know what I'd have done if you'd died, you've become almost a life-line to me, a part of me. I never thought anyone would love me like you do, and I certainly didn't think I could be capable of loving someone as much as I do you"

_One Day Later_

"Hey", Sam started to speak to Aaron again as she arrived, smiling though she knew he couldn't see her, "We've told everyone what happened through iCarly, and you really must be loved by fans. In three hours we've had over two hundred thousand messages, all saying how they hope you get better soon. Gibby and Spencer are gunna be taking care of iCarly I'm not up to it, so everything's alright this end"

_Four Days Later_

Sam, having been to the hospital for as long as possible for the past week, entered Aaron's room with low-hopes, her attitude deteriorating rapidly.

"It's been a week since you were shot", Sam spoke to Aaron, tears forming in her eyes, "The doctor's don't think I'm doing the right thing, but I am. I know you're fighting in there, I know it. I can occasionally hear doctor's and nurses whispering about me, saying I'm doing this selfishly, but I'm not, you know that right? I'm doing it for you. I hope you agree with the machine staying on, I love you Ronnie"

[Scene Change]

"I'm worried about Sam", Carly muttered to Freddie as they sat on her couch.

"If you weren't I'd be worried about you", Freddie replied, putting his arm around her, concerned as much as she was about their best friend.

"Come on kids", Spencer piped up as he walked in through the front door, "Moping around isn't going to help Aaron, or Sam"

Carly glared at Spencer, before getting up and heading up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her as she slumped down onto her bed.

"I'll go", Sasha offered, heading up the stairs after Carly as Spencer sat next to Freddie.

Sasha opened the door slowly and walked into Carly's room, sitting down on the bed next to her, where she was sitting, crying.

"I know how you're feeling Carls, we all do", Sasha started to say, "But we all have different ways of dealing with our pain. Spencer, well, he doesn't give anything away and he always says the wrong thing. Come here", Sasha finished speaking, opening her arms for a devastated Carly, who hugged her.

"Why is it always him?", Carly asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"I'm not a religious woman Carls, but everything happens for a reason, some good, some bad, but in the end, a persons fate can't be changed"

"If Chambers had only got there seconds before", Carly cried hard into Sasha's shoulder, holding her tightly.

"It's no comfort, but Kate would have shot one of them even then", Sasha stated quietly, soothing Carly a little.

"Thanks Sasha", Carly smiled weakly, letting go of her embrace.

"No worries kid", Sasha smiled, getting up, "I'll leave you to it"

**What you think? Was a little shorter because otherwise I won't be able to do the next one a decent length.**

**Zex.**


	106. iBreathe For You

**Sorry, been really busy, thanks for reviews.**

**Zex.**

_Three Days Later_

"The doctors have said your brain is much more active in the last few days, and they're supporting me more with my decision. They say your chances of survival are much higher now, but personally I think it makes you sound like a piece of steak in front of a vegetarian tiger, but you know what medics are like, eh?", Sam talked to Aaron, not feeling at all strange about it anymore, "They also think it'll be safe to bring you out of the coma as soon as you start showing signs of life without the machine"

"_Yes that's brilliant", I grin, suddenly brimming with energy as Sam's voice gives me the good news._

_I feel more alive having heard her speak than I have in the past week, feeling like sprinting for as long as I can to see what this place is like fully. Filling my lungs I begin to run, heading towards the hills in front of me as I run around the crystal clear lake, the beauty of the world not affecting me as much as my energy rapidly increases. When I reach the other side of the lake, I've got even more energy than before, picking up speed as I tank my way across a green and purple field, the soft blades of grass cushioning the impact of my feet. Breathing hard I reach the end of the field, the start of the hills and mountain passes in clear view until I clash into something, sending me tumbling to the floor. Pulling myself back to my feet, I see the cause of the collision and frown, annoyed that she's ruined my momentum._

"_Where you rushing off to?", she questions me, sounding annoyed._

"_Top of the mountain", I snap back, irritated with her._

_As I go to walk off she grabs my arm and pulls me around to face her, looking like she wants something, which is a little unlike her._

"_Come back with me", she requests, so I just smirk at her._

"_No", I state, before turning and sprinting off, heading up the mountain path._

"We've had so many emails and letters from fans and friends too, I think in all it amounts to about 900,000, mostly emails. Teachers have sent cards as well, though Ms. Briggs seemed to give it reluctantly according to Freddie", Sam chuckled to herself as she told Aaron the last part, "They're all missing you; Carls, Freddie, Sash, and Spencer. It's been really quiet, just not right. I've even resorted to using your pear pod in the hope you'll wake up like you always do when people use it", Sam smirked, pulling out his pear pod and fiddling with it in her hands, "You've actually got some good stuff on here, most of it I haven't heard of"

As Sam looked down at Aaron again, she sighed and reality hit her hard, sending a tear down each eye due to the pain of what was happening.

"I miss you Ron, I really do. I miss your voice, your touch, and especially your damn smile. You're never gunna shake me, you know that right?"

"_I do", I smile as I hear Sam's question, knowing she can't hear me, but answering anyway._

"I hope you love me as much as I do"

"_I couldn't love you more"_

Sam managed to compose herself slightly and wiped away the tears, thinking she was dreaming when she heard a raspy breathing sound, unlike the mechanical breathing she had been hearing. A more noticeable, louder rasp had her on the edge of her seat, not breathing herself to make sure it wasn't her, then sprang to her feet when she heard the third rasp. She pressed the button to call a nurse but then had to sit down as she felt dizzy as if she was going to pass out.

"Sa-mm-eld-a", an extremely familiar and loved voice came from the motionless human laying in front of Sam.

Her eyes filled with tears until they streamed down her face, full of happiness as much as the grin on her face, still not believing the situation. Aaron Renelle's eyes opened despite the odds against his survival, and he blinked slowly as he got used to the low light in the room. He was clearly breathing on his own, and had managed to move his fingers and hands, not seeming in much pain or agitation. The nurse who had been supervising his recovery walked in at the moment he pulled the breathing mask of his mouth, and looked shocked at the fact he'd taken it off.

"No", Aaron complained as she tried to put it back on him, "Lea-ve it off"

The nurse reluctantly put the mask down next to him so he could use it if he needed it, then smiled at the two of them and left, heading to the paper work that she now had to fill out.

Aaron turned his head to face Sam, who was completely frozen in shock, and gave her the warmest smile he possibly could.

"I know I'm stuck with you, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because I couldn't love you more than I do", Aaron forced out, taking a while to speak but getting there eventually.

"Oh my God", Sam forced out after a few seconds, getting her movement back as she dated forwards, hugging Aaron gently around the neck, "You scared me so much", she cried, tears of joy falling thick as she held him.

"So did you", Aaron coughed out, "I thought you would switch off the machine"

"I never would"

Aaron smiled back at Sam, then winced in pain as the drugs evidently weren't suppressing the pain enough, so Sam let go of him and sat back down, holding his hand.

"It was a lie when she said I wouldn't feel a thing", Aaron smiled, referencing what Kate had said to him before she shot him.

After a few silent seconds of smiling at each other, Aaron thought of the things he wanted to say to her, so coughed and tried to speak again.

"Thanks for talking to me, I love you", was all he could muster, speaking beginning to hurt him a little.

"I love you too", Sam grinned, kissing him for the first time in almost twelve days.

_Three Hours Later_

Freddie, Carly, Sasha, and Spencer had heard the news that Aaron was alive and awake, so the four of them had headed up to the hospital straight away. They'd barely had a second of silence on the way as the excited quadrio arrived, a few flickers of nerves present as they weren't sure how it would be to see Aaron in the state he was in. As they reached the doorway they could hear Sam's laughter from inside, followed by a near-laughing sound which was presumably Aaron. Pushing open the door, the four smiled at Aaron, a little surprised at how well he seemed and even looked.

"It's great to see you", Sasha smiled, speaking first.

"You too", Aaron replied fairly easily, finding it easier and easier to speak since he'd been awake.

"You had us really worried", Carly told him, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged him.

"Sorry for that", Aaron chuckled a little as he hugged her loosely back.

"How do you feel?", Freddie and Spencer asked at the same time, making each other laugh along with everyone else.

"Actually pretty well", Aaron answered after the laughter calmed down, "Though the doctor said I'll feel worse tomorrow as it's like an adrenaline thing at the moment"

"Make the most of it then", Freddie suggested as the doctor walked in with some papers.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave", she said, causing everyone to smile at Aaron and head for the door, "Except for you Samantha"

"Sam", Sam corrected her, sitting back down next to Aaron.

"Okay, we have assessed your situation and have come to a few conclusions", she started to tell Aaron, "Firstly, we would like you to both get therapy due to what you've been through. Any thought on that?"

"Yeah", Aaron piped up, "I'm not going to some therapist, I don't need it"

"We've spoken to the therapist and he agrees it's for the best"

"Well I don't, so I'm not going to", Aaron began, "I'm not exactly wacko about the situation, what do they think I'm going to do? It's not like I'm going to find a cliff and take a running jump"

The doctor immediately wished she didn't have to tell him as she now had no idea what to say, so sat there in silence waiting for him to cool down.

"Sorry but it's true", Aaron continued, seeing she had no idea what to say.

"That's quite alright", she smiled, "And secondly, we feel that, should you do well over night, you could be going home as early as tomorrow"

"Great", Aaron grinned, looking straight at Sam, who was now holding his hand.

**Hope you enjoyed, should be able to update again tomorrow.**

**Zex.**


	107. iGet A Clue

**Thanks for reviews and favorites :) I should be able to update more frequently now :) Chapter name is a reference to Bruce Almighty "Just get a clue".**

**Zex.**

_One Week Later_

"Damn stairs", Aaron panted as he reached his apartment, a hand on his stomach as Sam helped him stay steady.

"You're doing well", Sam smiled, opening his apartment door and making sure he didn't fall as he headed to the couch.

"No I'm not", Aaron laughed, "I can't even get up the stairs"

"You were told by the doctor's you wouldn't be able to"

"Shows how much they know", Aaron chuckled, checking the time, "You don't have to stick around, it's getting late"

Sam looked at the clock and groaned, not wanting to go home at all due to her mum and her new boyfriend.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? My mum and her boyfriend really irritate me"

"Sure", Aaron smiled, putting his arm around her, "You can stay as long as you like"

"I'm sure you don't mean that literally", Sam smirked, resting her head on his shoulder as his chest was out of bounds.

"I do, you could move in for all I care"

"You're asking me to move in?", Sam asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"No, I'm saying you could if you wanted", Aaron replied, looking down into hers.

"I do want to, but I don't wanna be a nuisance", Sam told him, looking away from him again.

"Samantha Puckett", Aaron began, being one of two people who could get away with calling her Samantha, the other being Carly, "You would never be a nuisance"

"But my mum would go crazy"  
"I can deal with your mum", Aaron chuckled, getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen.

_The Following Morning_

"You could have left me some you know", Aaron chuckled as he opened his post, "What the hell is this?", he muttered to himself as he tipped the envelopes contents into his hand.

He inspected the small gold coin in his hand, not sure what it was but knew immediately that it wasn't a modern coin. Keeping it in his hand, he pulled out the letter with it and read it through quickly, not understanding it at all as all it said was '17'. The number made him realize he didn't actually know the date, so called over to Sam, not expecting the date he was told.

"Sam, what's the date?"

"Sixth of June", she replied innocently, stuffing her face with pork ribs.

"Jesus Christ", Aaron half shouted, "I missed my birthday"

When Sam expected him to be a bit angry, he started to laugh and sat back down, having a little bit more of an understanding of the letter.

"We should do something for it", Sam suggested, sitting down next to him.

"Maybe", Aaron replied before looking at the coin, "We should get this valued"

"What is it?"

"A coin", Aaron pointed out obviously, "Might be worth something"

"Okay, let's hit the jeweler in the mall", Sam smiled, grabbing her jacket as they left the apartment.

As they reached the jeweler, Aaron fished the coin out of his pocket and kept it in his hand until they reached a bearded man behind the counter.

"How can I help you?", the man asked in a monotone, bored voice.

"I was wondering how much this is worth", Aaron stated, handing over the coin.  
"I don't know anything about coins unfortunately, but I know a guy", he replied in a just-as-bored voice, "Here's his card"

"Thanks", Aaron replied as he took the card, not amused by the man's lack of manners.

"That's down by the dock", Sam told Aaron when she saw the address, groaning at the distance.

Hailing a taxi, Aaron got into a taxi, followed by Sam, and they headed towards the dock in search of the coin dealer.

Aaron and Sam found the coin dealer relatively quickly and made their way inside the small, practically empty building.

"Hello?", Aaron called out, before seeing a man emerge from the back room.  
"Hello there, can I help you?", the man replied.

He was a fairly tall man with short curly hair, his features resembling those of Alan Rickman enough to make Aaron have a double take of him.

"Er yeah, I've got this coin", Aaron told him, handing the coin to the man.

"Oh my", he cried out quite loudly, making Aaron and Sam jump.

He then disappeared into the back room, presumably searching for something as a few bangs and bumps followed his departure.

"What's this guys deal?", Sam stated just before the man re-emerged.

"I have an offer for this coin", he told them both, looking quite excited, "Three and a half thousand dollars"

"Holy crow", Aaron laughed, "Sure"

"Hold it a minute", Sam interrupted as the Alan-look-a-like grinned, "How much is it worth?"

"Well, roughly three thousand eight hundred dollars, but with auction commission my deal's as good as you'll get"

"I agree Sammelda", Aaron piped up, convincing her to drop it.

_Half An Hour Later_

"Just need to get some jeans", Aaron told Sam as they got back to Seattle mall, "Won't be long"

"That's cool", Sam told him, putting her arm around his waist as he walked into the drainpipe factory and picked up his size of silver drainpipes.

As Aaron paid for them, the man gave him a funny look, before pulling out a blue button from his pocket.

"I was told to give this to someone matching your description", he told Aaron, handing him the button, which Aaron recognized straight away.

"Who gave you this?", Aaron questioned, fairly demanding.

"A woman, tall with black hair"

"Okay, cheers", Aaron began, leaving the shop.

"Sam, this is from my blue and white shirt", Aaron told her as they walked back towards Bushwell Plaza, Aaron a little bit mystified by the days events.  
"Check the shirt, make sure", Sam suggested, taking his hand.

"I will"

"About your birthday", she began, changing the subject as she had an idea, "We should have a joint party as it's my birthday next week"

"That would be awesome", Aaron grinned, opening the doors to Bushwell Plaza.

The second they got into Aaron's apartment he headed as quick as he could to his wardrobe, where he found the shirt the button came from. Checking the shirt pocket he found a small piece of paper which read 'Clever. Will you keep playing the game?'.

"Ha, easy", Aaron smirked to himself, heading to his Xbox.

He switched the console on and brought up his tag, checking his messages to see another not from the mystery person.

_Good. Now to bite the bait._

"Are you going to keep chasing these clues around?", Sam asked, knowing his answer by the expression on his face.

He smirked at her and then grinned, before turning off the console and television, getting his shoes from next to the door.

"Of course I am", he stated as if it was completely obvious, "I wanna know whose been in my flat"

Sam looked at him and chuckled to herself, grabbing a can of cola as she headed towards him, not sure what to expect from him.  
"You in?", he asked her, holding his hand outwards towards her.

"Of course I am", she mocked, grabbing his hand as he opened the apartment door.

**There it is. Who do you all think is sending the clues? I can safely say NO ONE, not even you (You know who you are :P), will get it :)**

**Zex.**


	108. iBecome Clueless

"Why are we here again?", Sam complained as they walked into the Seattle port market.  
"Well, that clue was about biting bait, so I thought we should come to the bait stall down here"

"I can't believe you're still following them", she laughed, heading up to the stall owner with Aaron.

"Hey, has a black haired woman left anything for someone?", Aaron questioned, getting an odd look from the stall owner.

He then rummaged in a box behind him and pulled out a presumably empty bottle, before checking Aaron matched the description.

"Yeah, this bottle", he replied in a gruff country voice, handing over the bottle.

"Cheers", Aaron thanked, heading off towards a bench with Sam.

"What the hell is this meant to mean?", Aaron questioned out loud, stumped.

"Is there anything inside it?", Sam asked, taking the bottle and pulling out the cork.

She tipped the bottle upside down and emptied it onto her lap, only getting a small piece of lavender paper from inside. She picked it up and read the message out loud, which was the single word EMPTY.

"Recycling", Sam then continued, leading a dumbstruck Aaron to the recycling plant on the edge of the dock.

Aaron laughed as he looked through the hole he put the bottle in, as there were three letters, CBD, which was only in the brown bottle bank, as the bottle was brown.

"Central business district I reckon", Aaron told Sam, but she had other ideas.

"Canned beef distribution", she stated, before going on to finish her proposal, "Which is in the mall, which is the central thingy"

Aaron laughed at the wording she used then agreed with her, taking her hand as they walked towards the mall.

"Who do you think is doing this?", Sam asked Aaron, intrigued to why he was going to all the trouble of finding the clues.

"No idea, probably Nevel, though I don't know why he'd bother, especially as he'd have to have had someone do the clues for him"

"Maybe it's someone that knows you but you don't know them", Sam suggested, making him chuckle.

"Like who?"

"Well maybe like a long-lost relative or something"

"Maybe", Aaron replied, weighing options up in his head.

As they walked into the mall, a woman bumped into Aaron as she walked past, and she looked familiar to Aaron though he'd never seen her before. She was about the same height as him with the same colored hair, styled over her right eye with some bright blue highlights on the fringe. She was wearing black drainpipes, and had a black 'Funeral For A Friend' shirt on, similar to Aaron's.  
"Sorry", she apologized as she left the mall.

"She looked like you", Sam commented, backing up what he had thought.

"Yeah she did", Aaron replied, shrugging it off as they walked into the Canned Beef Distribution shop.

After speaking to the sales assistant, they had no luck, so Sam just bought a pack of beef jerky and they left, disappointed.

"What now?", Sam asked Aaron as she opened the pack of jerky.

"May as well go home and watch girly cow", Aaron smiled, putting his arm around Sam as she started to laugh to herself a little, "What?"

"There's a note, saying 'Brilliant work. Take pride'", she told him, smirking as she remembered something she bought Aaron as a joke, "I know where to look"

After dragging him back to his apartment, Sam was finally in the mood to chase down the clues, heading straight to Aaron's room to look for her gift. Aaron waited on the couch for her to get it, and the clue clicked in his mind when she emerged from his bedroom holding the small lion she bought for him.

"Since when did you get so smart?", Aaron joked, getting up and going over to her at the table.

"Funny", she smirked sarcastically, undoing the zip at the back of the animal.

The second the zip was undone, a small piece of metal fell out of the stuffing, clattering down on the table before Aaron picked it up.

"RR", he muttered to himself, the two letters not meaning anything to him.

"Ronnie Renelle", Sam chuckled, not sure what it meant either.

_Four Hours Later_

"Hey Carls, come here a sec", Freddie called her from his laptop, having done some dirt digging.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Some records, apparently a woman called Roxanne bought that coin that Aaron got in the post, and she fits the description of the woman who gave the manager of the Drainpipe Factory that button"

"And?", Carly questioned, tired and confused.

"Well, Roxanne was Aaron's moms name", Freddie began, getting a weird look from Carly, "Which matches the RR symbol"

"But his parents died years ago", Carly reasoned, not expecting Freddie's next piece of information.

"Not necessarily", Freddie smiled, bringing up another window of a news report, "This report says Roxanne's body was never found in the burning vehicle, they presumed her dead"

"This is crazy Freddie, she would have got into contact"

"Face it Carls, Roxanne Renelle fits the symbol"

"We gotta tell Aaron this", Carly stated, so they both left her apartment, heading for Aaron's.

Without knocking, Freddie and Carly walked into Aaron's apartment, seeing him and Sam kissing on the couch, not aware they'd entered. Carly cleared her throat so they knew she was there, and they both turned to face Carly and Freddie, not looking too phased that they were in the apartment.

"Yeah?", Aaron asked.

"I've got some information on the woman who may be giving clues"

"Oh, yeah, me too", Aaron began, "I was watching Rat Race, and-"

"I seriously doubt that movie is inside Sam's mouth", Carly remarked, smirking at him.

"Well anyway", Aaron chuckled, "I noticed something on the cover, a green car. It's the same model as the one my parents died in. I even looked online, there's one dealership in Seattle which sells it, so I'm going to go down there in the morning"

"That's great", Carly told him, "But this may beat it"

"Right, well, the woman who sent you the coin was called Roxanne", Freddie began, getting interrupted by Aaron.

"Same name as my mum"

"Yeah, and she matches the description of the woman who gave that guy the button", Freddie continued, getting to the complicated bit, "Then I thought about your mom, and I researched. Turns out mate, that her body was never found. It could be her"

"Roxanne Renelle. RR. Rat Race. The car. Holy crow", Aaron muttered to himself, "She could be alive?"

"Looks that way", Carly told him, not expecting his reaction.

"Get out", he told them both, sounding exactly like Sweeney Todd, "Out"

Freddie and Carly hurried from the apartment, not blaming him for his outburst, and heard a door slam from within.

"Calm down", Sam shouted at him, after trying to be nice about it, "There's no need to go whack about it, she might be alive, what's the problem in that?"

"If she's alive, she hasn't contacted me in over thirteen years. If she's dead, someone is clearly trying to piss me off", Aaron told her, his anger evaporating a little.

"I'm sure she's got a good reason if she's alive", Sam told him, opening her arms.

She pulled him into a hug, and held onto him tightly as he started to cry, not sure what to do or say so standing in silence whilst his emotion left his body in the form of tears.

**Could Roxanne still be alive? If not, who is behind this?**

**Zex.**


	109. iFeel Shattered

**Who is Roxanne? Find out here :P.**

**Zex.**

_The Following Morning_

When Sam got up, Aaron was already completely ready, and was standing at the kitchen sink, staring at the plug hole, clearly lost in his mind. As Sam walked closer to him, he turned to face her and smiled, looking visually unhappy but also as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"You wanna come with me today?", Aaron asked her, breaking the silence.

"You're going to the car dealer yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, sure, I hope we find the woman who's doing this", Sam told him, not sure what to expect from him.

"Part of me hopes we don't", he replied, hugging her.

As the two of them left the apartment, Sam noticed his black eyeliner and for the first time in months she realize how 'emo' he really was. His hair was styled perfectly over his right eye, only showing his precisely applied eyeliner on his left eye. The black drainpipes he was wearing clung tightly to his legs, only disappearing into his high top converse shoes. The tight hooded jumper suited the rest of what he was wearing, but it all made Sam worry a little about the Roxanne's reaction if she was indeed his mother.

"What's up?", Aaron asked, and Sam realized she was staring at his legs in absent mindedness.

"I was just wondering really, won't the way you dress be a bit of a shock to Roxanne, if it's your mum", Sam questioned, curious to what he thought.

"I don't give a toss", Aaron laughed, taking her hand as they left Bushwell Plaza.

Aaron and Sam walked to the car lot, and found themselves in front of the same model of car that his parents were killed in, even in the same color, 'pastel green'.

"Hello", Aaron greeted the man that approached them, "Has anyone had any interest in this car?"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact. It's been here for ten years and-", the man began to speak, before Sam shut him up.

"We don't want it's life story", Sam interrupted rudely, making Aaron smirk as he tried not to laugh.

"Sorry about her", Aaron chuckled.

"In short, it's sold", he finished, clearly annoyed by Sam's outburst.

"That's great", Aaron grinned, "Was the woman who bought it called Roxanne?"

"I can't share the details, I'm sorry"

"It's important. My parents were killed when I was a kid, but it turns out my mum might still be alive", Aaron attempted again, trying to make the man feel bad, "She was called Roxanne, and if that is who bought it, there's a high chance she's alive"

"Okay, okay", the man sighed, before flicking through his papers, "Okay, Roxanne paid cash yesterday, it's to be delivered later today to the address 38 Lakewood Drive"

"Thank you so much", Aaron grinned, taking Sam's hand as they left the place, Aaron feeling angry despite the chance of his mum being alive.

"Sorry Sam, I'll make this up to you", Aaron smiled, confusing her a little.

"What you sorry for?"

"Well, I've been in a bad mood, and you're around me"

"Oh, it's fine. I just don't get why you don't want it to be your mum"

"If it is, she's abandoned me for fourteen years. You must understand after Jack"

"Yeah", Sam grimaced, the thought of her father making her feel sick.

"I've just realized something, I won't be a minute", Aaron told Sam, pulling out his blueberry and entering the directory, searching for a number, "Missy?", he asked after a few seconds of ringing.

"Hey Aaron", Missy replied, not sounding surprised he'd rung.

"I realized, I never apologized for what happened to Laurel"

"You don't need to, I hated her", Missy replied honestly, still surprising Aaron.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I know what it's like to lose a mum, and if you need to talk, you know where I am"

"Thanks Aaron, I'm glad you forgave me"

"Yeah, and that reminds me. Was Laurel really my aunt?", Aaron questioned, needing to know the answer.

"That was one of the things she didn't lie about, so yeah"

"Wow", Aaron muttered, "So I guess we're cousins, well, I gotta go, speak soon"

Aaron then hung up after Missy said her goodbyes, and Sam looked a little shocked at him, mostly due to the fact that neither of them really thought Laurel was Aaron's aunt.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"I'm pretty nervous", Aaron told Sam honestly as he knocked on Roxanne's door.

"I don't blame you", Sam smiled, putting her arm around his waist.

The fiery orange door opened and a tall woman with black hair was stood there, a look of shock crossing her face completely. He long black hair was exactly the same color as Aaron's, and she had bright green eyes, much like his as well. Aaron's black-lined eyes narrowed a little as he stared at her, but neither spoke for a few seconds, making Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Holy shit", Aaron muttered to himself, alerting Sam to the fact she really must be his mum.  
"Aaron", Roxanne said, tears forming in her eyes as she stepped forward with her arms wide.

"No", Aaron stated, stepping backwards away from Roxanne and in turn, Sam.

Aaron turned away and began to walk away from the house, Sam following him, when Roxanne called after him.

"Where are you going?", she asked her son.

"Back to my family", he told her calmly, more upset than when he'd found out his parents were dead.  
"I'm your family"

"No, you were, once", Aaron told her.

"I'm your mother", Roxanne cried out in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"No, if anyone's my mother, Sasha Shay is", Aaron half shouted as he felt angry towards her.

"Aaron, doesn't she deserve a chance?", Sam tried for Roxanne, not wanting him to regret anything.

"Sam, let's just go", Aaron told her, putting his arm around her as they began to walk.

"Who's this then?", Roxanne asked, angering Aaron even more.

"Sam is my future, mum", Aaron stated, turning and heading a little closer towards her, "You know, when I was a kid, all I wanted was for you and dad to walk through the door and save me from care. But now? Well, fourteen years have passed with no contact, except actually, Laurel Vincent, your psychotic sister"

"Laurel found you?", Roxanne questioned, not knowing anything about what had happened to Laurel.

"Yes, she kidnapped me, well, twice, and your other psycho sister killed her, before shooting me"

"Where's Kate now?"  
"Dead as well, but can't say that's a bad thing. I was in a coma for almost two weeks because of her"

"That's how I found you, I saw on the news"

"Well, you're ten years too late. Just forget about me, it's that simple", Aaron finalized, leaving a dumbstruck Roxanne standing alone as he son walked away from her.

Roxanne's carefully executed plan had failed, and her son now didn't care that she was alive, not did he give her a chance to explain. As tears streamed from her eyes, she walked back into the house where another piece of her past was waiting for her.

"I feel shattered Sam, I don't know what to think anymore", Aaron cried into her shoulder when they got back to his apartment.

"It'll get easier, I promise you"

"I love you, Sam"  
"I know you do, and I love you too", Sam told him, lifting his head by his chin and kissing him.

"Thanks for coming today"

"Don't thank me, you just owe me", Sam smirked, reminding him of what he'd said.  
"Indeed I do", Aaron chuckled, getting up to his feet, "Come on, I got a plan"

Before they left, however, Aaron pulled out his blueberry and shared his news with everyone, sending a text to Carly, Freddie, Sasha, and Spencer.

_Hey, I found Roxanne. Roxanne Renelle, my mum. I don't want anything to do with her, you're all my family now. I'll fill you in later, me and Sam are off out at the moment. Aaron._

**There. Roxanne Renelle is alive. Two more characters will be introduced in the next two/three chapters, one of them really quite special :)**

**Zex.**


	110. iMeet Ruby

**Thanks for reviews,**

**Zex.**

As Aaron sat on the couch alone, he couldn't help but think about the previous day, from meeting his mum to telling everyone about it. He'd made Sasha cry as he'd told her she was more of a mum, and he generally made sure everyone knew how important they were to him. The knock that he heard on the door took him out of his dreamy state, so he rose to his feet and headed for the door, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked a state, as he hadn't slept or changed over the night, just sat watching TV, so his hair couldn't have been much scruffier.

"Aaron Renelle?", a woman asked him as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I bumped into you at the mall?", Aaron questioned as he recognized her.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Sure", Aaron replied, a little perplexed.

Aaron closed the door behind her, and when he turned around she was standing by the couch, obviously not wanting to sit down.

"You can sit down", Aaron chuckled, before sitting down next to her.

"Sorry I must seem really rude"

"It's fine"

"I'm Ruby by the way", Ruby introduced herself, not ringing any bells with Aaron.

"Nice to meet you, what was it you wanted?", Aaron asked her, not wanting to sound rude, but not in a particularly social mood.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, it's crazy, really crazy", Ruby told him in an overly quick way, clearly nervous about what she was going to say, "Roxanne contacted you recently yeah?"

"Unfortunately"

"Well, I found her a month ago in Vegas", Ruby continued, just wanting a little confirmation from him, "She wasn't too happy to see me, and neither was I once I heard what she'd done"

"What're you talking about?", Aaron asked, a little hostile.

"She faked her death, abandoned you. She abandoned me too", Ruby told him awkwardly, getting to the part where he'd either be angry or happy, hopefully the latter.

"She abandoned you?"  
"My full name is Ruby Renelle", Ruby stated, seeing a look of shock and confusion spread across Aaron's face, "And you're my brother"

Aaron struggled to get any words out except from a loud of nonsense, so just ran his hands through his hair and swore under his breath.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?", Aaron asked her, not wanting to believe in a lie.

"Here, read this", Ruby smiled, handing over a few papers.

Aaron read through the DNA test, which had been done with Roxanne, their mother, and a positive match was shown, proving what she said was true.

"Oh my God", Aaron spoke, before grinning widely and laughing in happiness, "You're my sister?"

"Yeah", Ruby grinned, exhilarated that he was happy about it.

"Why have I never heard of you before?", he asked her, any annoyance he'd felt since the day before evaporating.

"I was given up at birth before you were born, and I didn't know I was adopted until a few years back", Ruby began her little story of what had happened to her, "I found out that my 'real' parents died in a car crash and I had a younger brother who was living in Seattle. It was actually quite hard to find you, and I was a little distracted. See, I lived in Vegas and apparently a woman called Roxanne Renelle was big in the casinos, and I thought I'd check her out, not expecting what I found"

"What was she like?", Aaron asked her, still in shock that he had a sister.

"In honesty she was a bitch, and when she found out I was coming to find you she wanted to beat me. I got here a few weeks ago, and a police officer, Jared Chambers I think, told me you were on life support"

"Yeah, Jared was in charge of the operation to help me and Sam"

"Well, I was really worried, but he said I wasn't allowed to see you. He also told me he'd keep quiet about me, let me make my own way into your life, but I guess Rox beat me"

"Thanks so much for finding me", Aaron grinned, getting to his feet, "You want a drink?"

"You got any wine?", Ruby asked, before remembering he was seventeen, "Actually forgot you're too young", she smirked.

"Coffee okay?"

"Sure"

After ten minutes, Aaron had made the coffees and they were both back at the couch, a lot of their pasts to talk about.

"So how old are you?", Aaron asked her, hoping he wasn't too much younger.

"Twenty one, just about anyway. You live here alone?"

"Well technically, but my girlfriend Sam practically lives here when she's not down the corridor at Carly's"

"Is Sam the blonde girl?"

"Yeah, you with anyone?"

"No, I was not that long ago but not now. I'll have to go soon, I've got to find a hotel for the night", Ruby smiled, drinking the rest of her coffee.

"You can stay here, I've got a spare room on the second floor", Aaron offered, wanting to get to know her more.

"I don't want to impose"

"Nah it's fine, honestly", Aaron told her, "Plus, we can get to know each other some more", he added.

"Okay then, thanks bro", Ruby grinned, hugging Aaron as the apartment door opened.

"Who's the chick?", Sam half shouted, not believing her eyes.

Aaron jumped up immediately in an almost protective way and smiled at her, quickly explaining it away before she got angry.

"She's my sister Sam"

"You have a sister?", Sam questioned, not confused.

"I was confused too, she's got DNA tests to prove it. It's legit", Aaron smiled, looking happy, which was good enough for Sam.

"I'm Ruby", Ruby introduced herself to Sam.

"I'm Sam", Sam smiled, before heading to the kitchen.

Aaron watched her jumble through his fridge, then go into the freezer above the fridge, but then emerge with nothing.

"We got no meat", Sam told Aaron, sounding a little disgusted.

"I told you last night, just go get some more", Aaron laughed, expecting Sam's reaction a little.

"Nah, I'll just hijack your bed and get some sleep", she replied, disappearing into his room.

"She seems interesting", Ruby chuckled as Sam left the room.

"That's one word for her", Aaron laughed, leading Ruby up the stairs to where she could stay, "You can stay in here for however long you'd like"

"Thanks, I'll go and get my stuff from my car then I'll be back"

Ruby then went back down the stairs and left the apartment, so Aaron followed her out and went to Carly's apartment, feeling quite excited. When he walked in, only Sasha was there, looking in quite a bit of pain.

"Sash? What's wrong?", Aaron questioned her, kneeling down in front of her.

"It's the baby", she breathed out, breathing more and more rapidly.

"Shit", Aaron cursed, leaping to his feet and sprinting across the hall, leaving the door open as he bolted into Freddie's place.

"Aaron Renelle", Mrs. Benson cried out in shock as he appeared in front of her.

"Sasha. Baby. Hospital", he panted out, struggling to get the words out as he was starting to panic.

"I'll get the car", Mrs. Benson replied quickly, calmly getting the keys as Aaron went to retrieve Sasha.  
"Come on Sash, just get to the elevator", Aaron told her, collecting himself as he helped her to walk to the elevator, where they went down to the lobby.

Mrs. Benson has already parked her car right outside Bushwell Plaza's doors, and was now assisting Aaron to get Sasha Shay into her vehicle.


	111. iGive Birth

**Hey, sorry I've had a hectic week. Thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts etc :)**

**Zexar.**

When they'd arrived at the hospital, Aaron had got Sasha into a wheelchair and had taken her to the birth unit, whilst Mrs. Benson had rung Spencer.

"Keep talking to her", the nurse told Aaron whilst she did some checks.

"I met someone today", Aaron begun, thankful he really had something to talk about, "Ruby Renelle. Turns out I got a sister"

"That's great", Sasha panted out, breathing heavily.

"She's staying with me for now, I'll introduce you"

"Aaron. Shut up", Sasha told him, making him smirk a little.

"Don't take what she says personal", the nurse remarked in a routine way.

"I know", Aaron smiled as he turned back to Sasha, "Me and Sam are also recording a song next week"

As Aaron finished his sentence the door barged open and Spencer fell through, before collecting himself and going straight to Sasha's side.

"I owe you one", Spencer told Aaron quickly, taking control of the situation.

"I'll wait outside", Aaron smiled, sighing with relief when he sat down outside.

Tiredness suddenly hit Aaron as he sat down outside the room, so he went for a little wander up the corridor until he hit the toilet. He locked the door behind him and stared at his reflection, realizing what a mess he was becoming. Other than the fact his hair was in an appalling state, sticking out everywhere, his eyes had dark rings, making him look either tired or on drugs. Taking a deep breath he left the room, and headed back to where Sasha was, seeing Carly on the chair next to where he'd been sitting moments before.

"Hey Carls", he smiled, sitting down next to her.

"How do you manage it?", Carly asked him, not making sense as she turned to face her.  
"Manage what?"  
"Always being there at the right time"

"I've got the skills Carls", Aaron laughed as she did.

"Spencer nearly feinted when Mrs. Benson phone him", Carly chuckled, before really taking in Aaron's appearance, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just didn't sleep. And it turns out I've got an older sister, but I'll explain later", Aaron smiled, still not over the initial shock.

Sasha's screams made them both flinch as they spoke, shocking them both a little as they could here her shouting at Spencer.

Aaron's phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up, seeing Sam's number on the display, so told Carly and walked down the corridor to where it was quieter.

"Hey Sam", Aaron spoke, forgetting he hadn't told her he was going out.

"Where are you?", she asked, getting straight to the point.

"At the hospital, get down here, Sasha's giving birth", Aaron told her as he realized she didn't know.  
"Why didn't you tell me?", she snapped, clearly moving around as Aaron could hear the rustling.

"I was in with her, there was no way to, sorry love", Aaron smiled as if she was in front of her.

"I won't be long", Sam told him, hanging up and leaving Aaron smiling to himself.

[Scene Change]

Ruby had made herself at home and was now watching the TV as Sam got more and more agitated around her, trying to find something. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she growled to herself and headed for the kitchen, meat on the mind. After checking the fridge she remembered the fridge was fresh out of meat and groaned even louder, attracting Ruby's attention as she headed for the door.

"What's up Sam?", Ruby asked her.

"I can't find Aaron's wallet anywhere", she replied, putting on her gray and black jacket.

"Why do you want his wallet?"

"For money", Sam spoke in a 'isn't that obvious' way.

"And does he know?", Ruby questioned, a little surprised.

"Yes, he said I could borrow some for a taxi"

Sam then pulled a face at the back of Ruby's head and left, feeling a little angry as she walked towards the hospital.

[Scene Change]

"This is grim", Aaron muttered to Carly as the two of them say outside Sasha's room.

"I've never heard anyone describe child birth that way", Carly laughed, before flinching at the sound of Sasha.

"You gotta admit it", Aaron smirked as the door opened in front of them.

Sam arrived in perfect timing to see Spencer stand there, looking as if he was going to pass out, until a grin spread widely across his face.  
"It's a girl", Spencer yelled at the three of them, before heading quickly into the room to return to his wife and the newest member of the Shay family.

Sasha was half sitting in the hospital bed holding her daughter when Aaron, Carly, Sam, and Spencer walked in, joining her. As soon as Carly saw mother and daughter her eyes were streaming, as were Spencer and Sasha's as the three fussed over the baby. Sam grabbed Aaron's hand and smiled at him, getting a warm smile back as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We've got a name", Sasha announced as everyone calmed down a little, smiling at Spencer as she spoke, "We're going to call her Ashley"

"That's great", Aaron smiled, adjusting to put his arm around Sam's waist.

Aaron checked the time on his watch as he saw Sam yawn, and realized how tired he was too, so decided they should head home if she'd want to.

"Sam, do you mind if we go home? I'm really tired"

"That's cool, I'm pretty tired too", Sam smiled, turning back to everyone else.

"We're gunna head home, we'll come back tomorrow", Aaron announced, before he and Sam parted after the good byes.

_An Hour Later_

"You want something to eat, Sam?", Aaron asked her as he walked into the kitchen and looked back to see her laying on the couch.

"You got any meat?", Sam questioned, not taking her eyes off the TV screen despite it being off.

"You know we haven't", Aaron chuckled, before opening the fridge to get some food.

"Can we just go to sleep?", Sam shouted over to him, getting up and heading towards Aaron.

As she got to the end of the small rug, she tripped on the fabric and hurdled towards the ground, arms splayed. As her hands came down they both collided with one end of a tray, which had a few slices of pizza and some beans on. Just like a see-saw, the other end of the tray flew upwards, catapulting the contents in Aaron's direction, catching him off guard.

"Sam!", Aaron half shouted as beans dripped down his face.

"At least you've got food", Sam laughed loudly as she saw Aaron.

Rather than get angry he smirked her and ran at her, grabbing her by the waist and tackling her to the ground as Ruby came down the stairs.

"You freaks", Ruby laughed as she watched Aaron and Sam wrestling.

"Okay okay okay okay okay", Aaron repeated quickly as Sam twisted his wrist into a painful submissive position.

"What was that?", she asked him, playing with him.

"You win"

"Can't quite hear you", Sam mocked, twisting his wrist a little more.

"You win Sam, you win", Aaron gasped out, "You're the greatest", he forced out as Sam made it more painful.

"Mama wins", Sam shouted out, punching the air as she released Aaron.

As Ruby disappeared back up the stairs, Aaron held his throbbing wrist as Sam celebrated, until she picked him up over her shoulder and headed into their bedroom.

**There it was, should be able to update again tomorrow evening :)**

**-Z**


	112. iFinish School

**Here's the next chapter, a bit of a filler until the next chapter.  
Zex.**

_One Week Later_

"Come on Sam, we're gunna be late again", Aaron shouted from the doorway as Sam went back into his bedroom.

As Sam appeared from the room he smiled and rushed her out the door before she'd turn back, and told Ruby they were going. As they walked along the road to Ridgeway High, Sam looked as if something was bothering her, but she didn't really seem any different, so Aaron left it for a while until it started to bother him.

"Sam, what's wrong?", Aaron asked her.

"Nothing"  
"Don't lie to me Sam, I can tell something's wrong"

"Mama's fine", Sam demanded, not backing down at all.

"Fine I'll drop it", Aaron smiled as they pushed the doors open to Ridgeway High, heading to Ms. Briggs room.

"Puckett, Renelle, you're late", Ms. Briggs pointed out needlessly, "Take your seats"

As Aaron and Sam sat down, Ms. Briggs continued her monologue about why she didn't believe children should have a summer break.

"Renelle, are you listening?", Ms. Briggs shouted as he had his head rested on one of his arms on the table.  
"Course I am", he replied, sitting up properly.

"What was I saying?"

"How you believe we should stay at school through summer", Aaron told her in a bored, monotone voice.

"Why?", she questioned, not expecting him to know.

"So you paid more annually?", Aaron asked, not having listened to any of what she'd said.

"So you were paying attention", Ms. Briggs muttered, before sending everyone to sleep with her continued speech.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"I just don't believe an institution such as this should-"

"Will you shut the chizz up?", Sam shouted at Ms. Briggs, bored to death of her non-stop complaining.

"Miss Puckett, detention after school", she told Sam calmly, before checking the time, "Class dismissed"

Knowing there could be a chance of Briggs calling them back, everyone made a mad sprint for the door, taking out tables and chairs on their way as the battled for the door. Aaron, Sam, and Carly managed to get through first, leaving Freddie to fend for himself as he was shunted against the wall, emerging last, looking as if he'd just been pulled from a herd of rampaging bulls. Laughing at Freddie, they all walked down to the main hall, where Freddie got his camera from his locker.

"What are you up to?", Carly asked Freddie and Aaron, both looking daring.

"Nothing", Aaron smirked, climbing on top of the lockers with a CD in his hand.

"Freddie?", Carly questioned, surprised he was a part of what they were doing.

"Wait and see", Freddie told her, prepping his camera for a few seconds whilst Aaron slotted the CD into the small stereo they had installed to the speakers a few days before.

Aaron jumped down off the lockers and smirked, putting a small microphone over his ear and putting the speaker to his mouth, keeping it switched off.

"Gibby", Aaron shouted out, seconds before the lights all switched off.

Aaron darted across the hall next to the water dispenser and pressed play on the small remote he was holding, blasting music throughout the school. At the same time, Freddie pressed a few buttons and strobe lights and colored spotlights lit the room, compensating for the darkness.

"So this is what they were doing last night", Sam piped up to Carly as they joined Freddie.

"This is for iCarly, go up there and dance", Freddie whispered quickly, ushering them off as Ms. Briggs appeared at the top of the stairs with Mr. Howard.  
As the background singing on the CD began, Aaron turned on his microphone and started to dance to the song.

"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it", he started to sing, having learned the lyrics the night before, "Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all. And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl, you be my detonator"

Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard both got to the bottom of the stairs but couldn't get through the dancing students around where Aaron, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were. At that point, Freddie had turned around and filmed them trying to get through everyone, before returning his camera to the three in front of him.

"Love, gimme love, gimme love. I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart, and I'll keep it in a bag in a box, put an X on the floor. Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me", Aaron continued, before reaching the first chorus, "From mall security to every enemy, we're on your properly, standing in V formation. Let's blow an artery, eat plastic surgery, keep your apology, give us more detonation"

Mr. Howard had given up trying to get through to the wrong-doers and was now trying to get the music off, smirking when he found the speaker power. As he pulled the cable from the socket, he had expected the music to cut off, but it continued to play as before, unaffected.

"Oh let me tell you 'bout the sad man, shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a madman? Thought you was Batman, and hit the party with a gas can, kiss me you animal"

After he'd sung the last line, Sam smirked and quickly kissed him, making the whole thing seem a lot more planned than originally. Carly and Sam were both dancing crazily at the side of him, much like they would with a special guest, or 'Random Dancing', on iCarly.

"You run the company, fuck like a Kennedy. I think we'd rather be burning your information. Let's blow an artery, eat plastic surgery, keep your apology, give us more detonation", Aaron sang, before speaking the next part, "And right here, right now, all the way in Battery City. The little children raise their open filthy palms, like tiny daggers up to heaven. And all the juvie hall, and the Ritalin rats, ask the angels made from neon and fucking garbage scream out, what will save us? And the sky opened up"

Principal Franklin, having heard the music and having been summoned by Ms. Briggs, was now watching the scene in front of him with a half smile on his face.

"Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world, but no one, no one wants to die. Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, now! I'll be your detonator"

As Aaron reached the final part of the song, he tried not to laugh as he saw an amused-looking-Franklin, who was in the middle of a loud argument with Ms. Briggs.

"Make no apology, it's death or victory. On my authority, crash and burn, young and loaded. Drop like a bullet shell, dress like a sleeper cell. I'd rather go to hell than be in purgatory, cut my hair, gag and bore me. Pull this pin, let this world explode"

As Aaron finished singing, the music stopped, and the third phase of Aaron and Freddie's plan came into effect: run. Aaron told Carly and Sam briefly before he and Freddie darted for the door, escaping in time before Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard caught them. Carly and Sam, however, weren't so lucky, being taken to their office for a suitable punishment for what they'd been involved in.

"We are so dead", Freddie panted to Aaron as they stopped around the corner from Ridgeway High.

"It's fine, Franklin didn't seem to care", Aaron pointed out.

"Not like that, because of Sam and Carly", Freddie told Aaron, making himself clearer.

"Oh, yeah. Did you get us running on camera?", Aaron asked him.

"Should do", Freddie laughed, before Aaron joined in with him as they high fived each other.

"We didn't have anything to do with it", Sam shouted at Ms. Briggs, standing up from her seat in rage.

"Sure you didn't", Mr. Howard smirked, very closely resembling a frog.

"Don't blame us, blame Freddork and nubella", Sam remarked, sitting back down.

"Oh rest assured ladies, Benson and Renelle will not escape punishment", he told them, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Actually, Mr. Howard", Franklin piped up as he entered the office unannounced and wiping the smirk from his face, "None of them will be punished"

"What? Give me one good reason why"

"Because it was entertaining, now, you're free to go", he told Sam and Carly, who quickly scrambled to their feet and left.

"I am gunna kill those dweebs", Sam grunted as they headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

**Hope you enjoyed. The song sung was Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na), My Chemical Romance's new single :)**

**Zex.**


	113. iHave Heartbreaking News

**Sorry for the length of time I've taken to update. I've had a pretty hectic week and I've worked all week so apologies, there will be an update in the next few days.**

**Zex.**

Aaron was laying on his green leather couch watching 'The Inbetweeners' when he realized Sam had been gone for five hours. As far as he was aware, Sam had just gone to get some clothes, but he just thought she'd stopped off at a meat shop as per usual.

"I'm just popping out", Ruby told Aaron as she opened the door.

"Kay", Aaron replied in a bored way, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

As he pulled open the fridge he immediately felt happy as his chocolate fudge cake hadn't been eaten, so he took it out and began to eat it. After fifteen minutes he'd finished it, and was ditching the plate in the kitchen when the front door slammed as Sam walked in, looking midway between anger and sadness.

"Sam?", he asked, not expecting her reaction.

At the slightest acknowledgment Sam burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him, breaking down into his chest.

"What's happened?", he questioned, sitting down on the couch with her, and putting his arms around her.

"I've got some news", she sobbed, starting to control herself and slowing the tears, "My mom told me she's moving to California"

"Sorry Sam", he sympathized, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going with her", she muttered, finally gaining control and stopping the tears.

"What? For like a holiday?", Aaron asked her, confused.

"No, for...for good"

Aaron's eyes seemed to mist over as he processed what she'd told him, then he got to his feet and dithered, before sitting down and standing again, unsure what to do.

"I've gotta go tell everyone", Sam ordered herself, heading for the door followed by Aaron.

As she entered the Shay apartment, Aaron continued down the hallway, descending the stairs slowly until he found himself in the lobby.

"Hey! You, where's your rent?", Lewbert shouted at him, walking around the counter to confront him.

Aaron kept walking slowly as if he hadn't heard Lewbert, trapped in his own private bubble, but was forced to stop when Lewbert grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Where's your rent?", Lewbert screeched at him.

"I'm going to get it", Aaron lied, pushing him aside and leaving the building.

Tears were flowing thick and fast as Sam told Freddie, Carly, Sasha, and Spencer her news, and none of them seemed aware of each other as they tried to hug Sam simultaneously. Sasha, realizing Aaron wasn't there, whispered to Spencer and left the apartment, heading out of Bushwell Plaza with her phone in her hand. She text him saying '_Where are you kid? Sash x_', so that she could find him and talk to him about it all, hopefully making him feel better.

_The lake. Ron x._

After fifteen minutes she'd reached the park, and found Aaron in his usual spot, standing at the waters edge.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Pretty bad, I can't believe she's going"

"Why don't you ask her to stay?", Sasha suggested, smiling at him.

"It's not fair, it's right for her to go"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Aaron?", Sasha began, watching him, "Where's your fight gone? I thought you love her"

"Is that what you think this is?", Aaron yelled at her, anger clearly visible in his eyes, "You think I don't love her? I couldn't love her any more, this kills me inside"

"And he's back", Sasha smirked, her plan having worked.

"What do I do Sash?", he questioned almost rhetorically.

"What's your heart saying?"

"Plead", Aaron chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well, California's not that far away", Sasha hinted, hoping she wouldn't have to spell out what he could do.

"Yes it is. It is when the love of your life is moving there"

"Aaron, I'm not gunna spell it out for you, but there's nothing tying you down to Seattle", Sasha finished, before hugging him and heading back off to Bushwell Plaza.

[Scene Change]

"Stupid piece of crap", Ruby muttered to herself as she got out of her car.

"Can I help you?", a young and cheeky looking man asked her.

"Nah it's alright thanks, I'll just call a mechanic when I get to my brothers apartment", Ruby smiled, taken aback by the mans good looks.

"I'm actually a mechanic myself, want me to take a look?"

"Sure, I'm Ruby by the way", she told him, holding her hand out to shake his hand.

"Griffin", he smiled, shaking her hand as he lifted the lid, looking at the engine.

"So, do you live around here?", she questioned, standing to his side.

"Yeah I live in Bushwell Plaza"

"Me too, floor 8", Sasha grinned, hoping she could get to know him better.

[Scene Change]

Aaron, having changed into his outfit for iCarly, came into the Shay apartment, looking as if he wasn't affected by Sam's news. He was wearing silver drainpipes with a black hooded jumper with the hood up and over a purple flat cap. He'd put on a layer of eye liner and painted his nails black, so he suited his part perfectly, but he just shocked everyone else.

"Let's do iCarly", he stated as he walked past everyone, pretty much ignoring them.

"Aaron?", Carly called after him as he reached the base of the stairs.

"Yeah", he asked, turning to face her, but as she saw his eyes she could tell her was upset, so dropped it.

"Nothing"

Aaron then ran up the stairs, followed by Carly, Freddie, and Sam, none of them up for doing the show.

Sam, forgetting her mobile, ran back down the stairs, leaving Aaron, Carly, and Freddie in the iCarly studio, all of them silent.

"I can't do this anymore", Aaron burst out with, barging through the door and chasing Sam down the stairs.

When he caught up she turned to face him, not expecting the desperation she could here in his voice, see in his eyes.

"Please Sam, don't go"

"I have to, I'm sorry", she replied, closing her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to hold in tears.

"You don't have to, you can stay", he told her, smiling gently, "With me"

"I can't ask you to-", she started to say before he interrupted her.

"You don't have to, I'm offering. I love you so much Sam"

"I love you too", she smiled, tears rolling from her eyes as they were from his.

Aaron tried desperately tried to make a decision on what he was going to do, and knew she was worth anything to him.

"Then let me come with you", he stated, stunning Sam into silence.


	114. iAccept Sam's Leaving

**Sorry for the long update time, I've had a stressful time recently, but rest assured, I'm back into the story more now, so more frequent updates are back :) Thanks for reviews and everything since I've been gone :)**

**Zexar.**

"Let's do the show", Sam ordered Carly and Freddie as she barged through the studio door, looking mid-way between angry and exhilarated, but somehow not normal.

"Where's Aaron?", Carly questioned as Freddie prepped the camera.

"Here I am", Aaron stated obviously, stepping out of the elevator and heading out of view at the back of the room.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2", Freddie counted down, starting the show.

"Hey there, I'm Carly", Carly fake-grinned, not happy at all

"I'm Sam", she smiled, bubbly for real as she was much happier than before.

"And this is iCarly", they both shouted, doing a small dance.

"We have a special game for you tonight"

"It's called...", Carly began as the lights dimmed and she spoke in a lower voice, "'Finish My Sentence'"

Aaron then ran out onto the main set as game-show type music played loudly throughout the room, a weird look of pain yet comfort in his eyes.

"Okay, we're going to start a sentence, and Aaron has to finish it with lyrics", Sam explained before Carly took over.

"It will be a running competition, with a one minute time limit. Two points for each lyric sentence"

Sam then pressed the drum roll button on her blue sound box, and Freddie initiated the game with a gong sound and a timer.

"How wrong...", Carly started the sentence.

"We were to think that immortality meant never dying", Aaron said quickly, getting the points in four seconds.

"All I..."

"Can say is that I love you", Aaron finished the sentence, looking at Sam when he said it.

"Shut up..."

"And let me see your jazz hands"

"I'm trying..."

"Not to drown"

After the time limit was up, Aaron had accumulated a total of 18 points, which was the new bench mark when they returned to the game in future shows.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"And that's it for this weeks show", Carly told the viewers through the camera.

"Until next week, eat an entire pig and send us a picture of its skeleton", Sam piped up, saying it in a weird voice.

"And we're clear", Freddie told Carly and Sam, just before Aaron emerged from the back preparation room.

"My mom's going to pick me up soon, then I'll be back tomorrow", Sam told Aaron as she pulled out her pear phone.

"Have you thought about what I said?", Aaron asked Sam before she could leave.

"Look, Aaron, I don't want you doing that for me"

"Doing what?", Carly asked, bubbly yet confused.

"I'll tell you in a minute", Aaron told Carly, before returning his attention to Sam, "But Sam, it's not a problem, I just want you to know what I'm willing to do"

"Aaron...", Sam began, hesitating and giving Aaron another opportunity to speak.

"It's fine, I understand", Aaron smiled, before Sam kissed him and left without another good bye.

"What the chizz was that about?", Freddie questioned Aaron, confused.

"I told her I'd move to Cali with her", Aaron stated, sitting down on a bean bag.

"What?", Freddie and Carly shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm not", Aaron smiled weakly, breathing out heavily, "I'm going home for a few minutes, I'll be back soon"

Aaron then left the same way as Sam and headed back to his apartment, leaving Carly and Freddie alone to talk about Sam leaving.

_Meanwhile_

"You want a coffee?", Ruby asked Griffin as they headed towards Aaron's kitchen.

"I'd rather have a kiss", Griffin smirked, his charm working wonders on her as she grinned and pressed her lips to his.

Without releasing each other they fell back onto the green leather couch, kissing more passionately as they 'got to know each other' better.

"Oh bloody hell", Aaron muttered to himself as he walked into his apartment, grabbing his laptop and leaving again.

As Aaron walked into the Shay apartment, Ashley started to cry and Sasha groaned, having just got her to sleep.

"She really hates me", Aaron grimaced, sitting on the couch next to Sasha and Ashley.

"She doesn't hate you", Sasha chuckled, "I think you just scare her"

"Scare her? Do I look that bad?", Aaron laughed, feeling happier.

"Well...", Sasha remarked, making Aaron smirk and poke her side.

Aaron then got up and headed for the fridge, pouring himself a glass of iced coffee and guzzling it down and immediately remembering he hadn't checked the iCarly site. As he logged onto the site on his laptop, he was quite surprised at the figures as they had increased their viewers by 2,429 and has thousands of comments, most of them good.

_-Great new game idea, Aaron rocked! ~Jessie_

_-That looks a hard score to beat, good luck everyone in beating it ~Nacho&Cheese_

_-Check out my band page, we're great.. ~.Ashes_

_-Aaron, you listen to some messed up songs. ~ScrewYou_

"Well that guy's a jerk", Aaron muttered fairly loudly as he read the comment, before reading on.

_-When Aaron said 'All I can say is that I love you' to Sam it was SO CUTE! ~Samron4Ever_

_-You guys were on fire, especially Sam :) ~I'llAlwaysRememberYou_

"We got some pretty good comments and viewings on tonights show", Aaron told Sasha, before turning to see she was asleep.

Smiling at the sight, he picked up little Ashley and carried her into Sasha and Spencer's room, before setting her down in her cot. He then returned to Sasha and gently picked her up bridal style, before carrying her into her room, settling her down on her bed and pulling the covers up for her. Sasha stirred in her sleep and Aaron kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him, a few tears forming in his eyes.

The reality of Sam leaving finally hit him like a punch in the face, and all he could do was collapse on the couch in tears, his pain seeping out.

_Three Hours Later_

The sound of Spencer coming home awoke Aaron, who has fallen asleep on the couch, and he fell off the couch in shock as Spencer scared him.

"Why are you back so late?", Aaron asked, knowing Spencer had gone just out of tow to an art exhibition.

"You won't believe my luck", Spencer began, making weird hand gestures as he spoke.

"What's with the hands?", Aaron laughed to himself as Spencer smirked.

"So I got on the bus. It broke down. Then I got on a train, which had to stop because there was a fire on the tracks. And then, when I got in a taxi, I realized my wallet had fallen out my pocket on the train", Spencer explained, pausing for air, "By the time I got back to the train, it had moved on and was twenty miles down the road at the next station. I had to walk there, got my wallet, then the train's were back up again"

"Bet you wish you drove there", Aaron chuckled, finding Spencer's luck amusing.

"Duh!", Spencer cried out, slapping his forehead, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep on the couch", Aaron told him, before Spencer nodded and headed into his room, bidding Aaron good night.

**Bit of a filler before the next plot, which was hinted at in the iCarly comments part of the chapter. What do you think is going to be happening?**

**Zex.**


	115. iDate Griffin

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been working every day for the half term so I haven't had time. But I'm back at college now, so I've got more time on my hands :)**

**Zex.**

"What happened to you?", Freddie asked Aaron as he came out of the elevator.

Aaron was wearing a blue baggy pair of jeans, a loose white shirt, and had even traded his normal Converse for a pair of regular sneakers. His face was completely clear of eyeliner, and his hair was styled so both of his eyes were completely visible.

"Ruby's locked me out of my own apartment, so Spencer lent me some of his clothes", Aaron replied, breathing out heavily as he sat on the couch.

"Do you know about her and Griffin?"

"Freddie, she's living in my apartment, of course I know", Aaron chuckled sarcastically.

Aaron then picked his blue berry from next to the computer and checked his directory, not able to find the number he was looking for. He picked up Spencer's phone book and flicked through to the 'P' section, looking for Pam Puckett, and finding the number quickly.

"Who you looking for?", Freddie questioned, curious but not taking his eyes off of 'Celebrities Underwater'.

"Pam", Aaron replied as he dialed the number.

"Don't do-", Freddie began before Aaron explained.

"I wanna make sure it's okay that Sam's staying with me for now"

"Hello?", Pam Puckett asked as she picked up her mobile phone.

"Hey Pam, it's Aaron"  
"Renelle?"

"Yeah"

"Well what you want? I haven't got all day", she said gruffly, clearly not in a good mood.

"I wanted to make sure you don't mind Sam staying with me for a few days", Aaron explained.

"Well she's been staying at yours a lot so it doesn't make much difference to me", Pam told him, giving Aaron the answer he'd been wanting.

"Cheers Mrs. P", Aaron finished, about to hand up the phone when she spoke.

"Oh Aaron, sorry we're moving, I know how much you and Sam mean to each other"

Before Aaron had time to reply to Pam's sentence she hung up, leaving Aaron a little surprised at her 'out-of-Puckett-mode' moment as he liked to call it.

Aaron's phone rang the second he laid it down on the table, and the 'Barbie' song played full volume as the ring tone. Freddie looked to Aaron and cracked up laughing, whilst Aaron made a dive for his phone, shutting it up as quickly as he could.

"Hello?", he asked as he answered it, embarrassed as Freddie was still laughing.

"I hear Puckett's leaving town", an old friend spoke from the other end of the phone.

"Oh just piss off", Aaron told her, not interested in talking to her.

"Well that's just lovely"

"Sorry, Cheryl, but you're going to have to deal with the fact I don't have time for your bull"

"Aren't you the most charming apple on the tree"

"Seems I've gone sour", Aaron remarked before hanging up, leaving his phone on the table.

"Nice ring tone", Freddie chuckled as he remembered it going off.

"I'm going to kill Sam", Aaron laughed in reply.

"Bet that would go down well. Pam says Sam can stay with you for a few days and she winds up dead", Freddie joked, laughing with Aaron as they watched Celebrities Underwater.

_Meanwhile_

Ruby and Griffin walked into a romantic restaurant in the outskirts of Seattle, and she was taken a back a little at the sight of the place, and the fact that Griffin had taken her there.

"This place is beautiful", Ruby smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah I think so", he smiled in reply, surprising her.

"You think it's beautiful?", she asked in disbelief.

"Why's that so surprising?", he questioned, leaving Ruby unsure to whether or not he was serious.

"Because you're a bad boy", Ruby smirked, taking his hand as they headed to their reserved table for two.

"Well, sensitive now, bad later", he winked slyly, making Ruby giggle as they continued their date.

_Elsewhere_

"Hey Puckett, you know you love me?", Aaron called over to her from the couch as she went into the fridge.

"Nah I don't", she shouted back, smirking as Aaron shrugged it off.

"Just gimme a no-love rib then", Aaron replied, smirking to himself until an apple collided with the side of his head, "I'm guessing that's a no then", he chuckled as he took a bite out of the apple.

"Hey guys", Carly grinned as she walked in through the front door, a bag of groceries in her hands with Spencer in tow.

"Ashley needs changing", Aaron told Spencer, him, Freddie, and Sam quite unsociable.

"Why didn't you do it?", Spencer asked, not wanting to do it himself.

"Because it's gross and weird", Aaron replied as if that much was obvious, turning to face Spencer.

"Says the guy who wears eyeliner", Spencer retorted, playing a good comeback.

"GUY-liner", Aaron corrected, irritated as usual when someone mentioned it.

"Aaron, why are you wearing Spencer's clothes?", Carly asked as she sat between him and Freddie.

"Ruby's locked me out, so I had no clothes"

"What happened to the ones you were wearing?"  
"Funny you should ask that", Aaron began as Sam rolled her eyes, "Miss Samantha Puckett over there, decided it would be funny to tackle me to the floor when I met her at the park"

"It's been raining all day, you must have got soaked", Carly laughed, finding it much funnier than Aaron had.

"Yeah, and it was insanely muddy", Aaron muttered, returning his gaze to the TV.

"Wow that doesn't suit you", Sasha laughed as she walked through the door and saw what he was wearing.

"Is this 'pick on Renelle' day or something?", Aaron asked rhetorically, not expecting a reply.

"Now you know what it's like for me to be friends with Sam", Freddie commented, earning an evil look from Sam.

_Two Hours Later_

"Oh I almost forgot, I got these free tasters in the post, bacon soda. Anyone want one?", Aaron offered, getting up.

"Yes, yes, and more yes", Sam told him, looking excited.

"It sounds horrible, but okay", Carly chuckled as Aaron nodded and left, running down the stairs and leaving the apartment, not sure if he'd be able to get back into his.

As he got to the apartment door he took a deep breath and pushed the door, glad when it finally opened, but not so glad when he walked in. Ruby and Griffin were in the process of 'getting a feel for each other', and Aaron shouted out in shock as he ran into the apartment, grabbing the four cans from the fridge. As he ran out he heard Griffin chuckle and Ruby shouted out an apology, but he wasn't paying attention as he slammed the door behind him.

A smile forced it's way onto Aaron's face as he shook Sam's can, entering the room and chucking one to everyone. As he sat back into his bean bag, he put his can down next to Sam's, and fell straight off it, cursing to himself as he got back up. He picked his can of soda back up and pulled the 'pin' to open it, hearing a rush of gas escaping before realizing Sam must have switched them around. As the liquid spewed out over him, Sam's laughter was all he could hear as he glared at her, unamused as his day just got worse.

"You're gunna regret that", he laughed, threatening her for the fifth time that evening.

**The next few chapters will be BIG, and that's a promise.**

**Zex.**


	116. iDisobey Orders

**I've had this done for three days, but fanfic hasn't let me update, sorry :)**

**Zex.**

_One Week Later_

"I can't believe Sam didn't want to come", Carly stated for the forth time as they walked back from the restaurant at nine thirty, darkness falling in the mid-fall evening.

"We know Carls", Freddie piped up, getting a glare from Carly.

"What's that light?", Spencer asked no one in particular, pointing ahead to where Bushwell Plaza was.

"Not sure, we'll see when this building's out the way"

As they kept walking, Bushwell Plaza appeared from behind the apartment complex they had just walked past, and the five of them, all but Ashley, realized what it was. The police and fire department had set up a perimeter and were refusing entry into the burning building as the fire department tried desperately to put out the flames. A text from Sam saying '_I love you. Sam_', was enough for Aaron to know she was still inside the building, and immediately felt a rush of fear inside him.'_I'm coming, I love you too, Aaron_' was all he could text before his legs got into action and sent him towards the buildings entrance.

As he ran, the police anticipated what he was doing and grabbed him around the waist, stopping him breaching their perimeter.

"Get off!", he yelled, wriggling like his life depended on it, "My girlfriend's in there, let me go"

"Calm down", the stronger of the two officers told him, letting him go as Spencer and Freddie caught up, "You can't go in"

"Sam's inside", Aaron enlightened Spencer, not getting the response he was looking for.

"There's nothing we can do kid", Spencer told Aaron, angering him.

"Fine", he shouted, shaking them all off him and walking off towards Sasha and Carly.

As the police, Spencer, and Freddie thought Aaron had given up, he turned quickly and sprinted through a gap, breaching the barricade and running full-pelt towards Bushwell Plaza. As he reached the main doors, a fire marshal tried to chase after him, but fire blasted from the door seconds after Aaron got in. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sasha flinched as they saw what happened, but they felt happier when they saw Aaron pass a window as he headed up the stairs.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he could feel the ash and dirt settling on his face, as well as his clothes, but despite all the dangers he pressed on with a great determination. He barely noticed the growing heat as he darted through the first floor corridor, the sleeves of his hoody beginning to burn a little. As he began to climb the stairs to the second floor, the ceiling above collapsed behind him and the only interior exit was blocked, not seeming to phase him at all. Fire blasted from an apartment door just before he reached it, but the blast along with the heat knocked him back off his feet.

Realizing that not only Sam's time was limited, he began to run, until he was almost sprinting along the corridors and up the stairs, so that he'd cleared two floors in a matter on minutes. He knew that the fire was burning through the corridors quickly, but as he reached the eighth floor he was devastated to see the interior of the Shay apartment burning. As he reached his door, he was forced to kick it off one of the hinges so he could get in, but he almost wished he hadn't as it looked like nothing had survived in the living room. The green leather couch was now barely recognizable as a couch, and the table had been completely reduced to ashes. A sculpture he and Spencer had built was unscathed, which Aaron found ironic as Spencer had a habit of accidentally setting things on fire. Shaking off the despair that he felt, he returned his focus onto finding Sam, and noted she was definitely no on the first floor. With difficulty he navigated through the burning furniture, and got safely to the stairs, where he picked up his fire extinguisher and used it ahead of him, clearing a path for himself.

"Sam?", He yelled as loud as he could, coughing wildly as the smoke began to get to him.

The smoke was a factor he'd forgotten about when he'd entered, and he imagined he'd seriously damaged his lungs on his ascent, but that was the least of his concerns as he reached the second floor of his apartment, not seeing Sam anywhere. He was beginning to feel drowsy from all the smoke, so he was forced to make a rash decision, whether he found Sam or not. _If she's not on the third floor, I'm going to have to escape on the fire escape_, he thought to himself, never considering that Sam could have used it.

He suddenly remembered that he and Freddie had put two gas canisters on the third floor for an iCarly piece, so he picked up his pace until he slammed through the glass door, barely phased by the cuts the glass gave him. As he caught Sam's gaze, the two of them glanced to the gas canisters at the same time, both of them knowing they were going to blow up. When one of the canisters fell and collided loudly with the wooden floor, they knew they had seconds, and fear flooded their heads as a loud high-pitched hissing rang through the air.

_Outside_

"He is such an idiot", Carly shouted, angry at Aaron for risking his life again.

"Me and Spencer would do the same", Freddie informed Carly, helping the situation.

"I know, and it's shows how much she means to him, but-"

"No buts, that's why he's doing it", Freddie smiled, putting his arm around her.

"I hope Sam's okay", Spencer stated without thinking, before correcting himself, "I hope they're both okay"

"They will be", Freddie told him, becoming the voice of reassurance.

"But there's so much smoke", Spencer continued, on the verge of freaking Carly out.  
"Spencer!", Sasha shouted at him as a few small explosions went off.

The sound of glass shattering and a heightened fire intensity shocked the four of them a little, all of them knowing that Aaron couldn't have got much further than where the explosions were going off. Fear took them all over and they seemed to shiver simultaneously as they thought that two of their best friends could potentially die with every passing second. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't the first time they'd felt like it, with the worst time being Aaron and Sasha's kidnapping as well as Felicity taking them all hostage.

"Spencer Shay?", a police officer asked as he approached Spencer.

"Yes?", he replied, a little confused.

"The young man who ran in was with you, is that correct?"

"Yes"  
"Can you confirm the young man's name"

"Yeah, he's Aaron Renelle", Spencer told him, leaning back on the metal railings.

"Thanks", the officer smiled before walking back to his post, scribbling notes down on his paper work.

A high-ranking fire marshal ran from Bushwell Plaza's main doors, looking a little scared as he shouted to his colleagues, before informing the police on his news. The police began to usher people further from the building, but Spencer and Freddie refused to move until they knew what was going on.  
"There's another danger, we need to get everyone as far from danger as possible", the police Sargent told them, trying to get them back without force.

"Just tell us", Spencer yelled, annoying the officer.

"If you don't move I am obliged to use force", he warned, before a large explosion lit the air.

From the eighth floor a huge fireball emerged from Aaron's apartment, smashing all the windows and consuming everything inside in an unforgiving fiery inferno.

"NO", Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sasha screamed as they knew Aaron had more than enough time to get there.

**So there it is, the next part is coming up soon, probably tomorrow :)**

**Zex.**


	117. iRetreat

**Thank you for the reviews, glad no one expected it :P**

**Zex.**

Screams filled the air as hell broke loose around Bushwell Plaza, confusion thick as the smoke that made the top of Bushwell Plaza invisible. Sasha and Carly had broken down into tears as they were dragged into a building opposite Bushwell Plaza, whilst Freddie and Spencer fought to try and get to Bushwell Plaza, both in tears as they screamed at the top of their lungs. The police were forced to tackle Freddie and Spencer to the ground to restrain them both, before struggling to get them in with Carly and Sasha. When inside, their attitudes changed immediately as they embraced their respective partners, crying in sync with them as they grieved Aaron and Sam.

Pandemonium continued outside as the police and fire department desperately tried to clear the area, all knowing the imminent danger to life. The fire department had all evacuated the building, their last efforts on preventing the fire spreading failing with devastating consequences. Two fire marshal's had gone after Aaron, but hadn't been able to get past the second floor due to a collapsed ceiling, and both were shocked he'd got so far. Twenty police cars put their sirens on for three seconds, signaling for the fire department to retreat.

Two explosions on the tenth and twelfth floor sent flaming debris and shattered glass tumbling down to the ground, potentially killing any number of police and fire marshal's had they not retreated. The fire balls lit the air and cleared the smoke for a few seconds, illuminating the fire escape for only a moment. Carly, Sasha, Freddie, and Spencer left the building, looking up to Bushwell Plaza as another explosion tore apart the fifth floor, blowing part of the wall away completely. The fire escape shuddered as one of it's supports fell with the broken wall, threatening to fall completely with another explosion. They all knew their was no hope for Aaron and Sam, but none of them felt the need to voice their concern.

Their fears were increased rapidly as a massive explosion presumably in the basement shook the entire building, shattering glass and spewing fire from small basement windows. The force of the explosion sent a wave of dust towards the crowd, blocking out their visibility a little as a second explosion occurred. A fireball of incinerating heat was blasted from the main doors and up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza, setting off a small chain of blasts on the first, second, and forth floors. They all witnessed a horrific sight as a fire marshal dragged a presumably dead body from near Bushwell Plaza's entrance into an adjacent building, but he didn't re-emerge again.

The floor vibrated as bricks fell from the higher floors as the building trembled from the explosions, but none of them expected what was coming. The two large blasts on the ground and basement had almost completely destroyed the foundations and supports of the apartment complex, making it horribly unstable. The explosions that followed on the higher floors had shattered what was left of the fragile supports, so there was nothing holding it up at all. The first floors walls crumbled as the building began to collapse onto itself, hundreds of tonnes of bricks and debris falling catastrophically with no remorse.

Everyone was forced to run as death threatened them, a cloud of dust and smoke chasing them in all directions, pouncing and cutting off their visibility and clean oxygen. The gang coughed wildly as they darted into a building, shutting the doors after them as they breathed heavily. Sasha checked on Ashley, who seemed to be fine as Sasha had covered her mouth and nose a little with a piece of cloth to prevent her breathing the dust. Huge crashes could be heard as hundreds of people screamed, but the group cared for none of that as their loss crashed down upon them, ripping a hole in their hearts.

_Ten Minutes Previously_

Aaron acted faster than he believed he could as he got Sam through the window onto the fire escape, following quickly as the explosion went off, sending a torrent of fire above them as they laid next to the wall. Alarm bells rang in their heads as they realized how close they'd come to death, but they were forced to keep moving through the shock.

Getting to their feet, they sped down the fire escape as quickly as they could, only stopping when an explosion went off that shook the escape. Grabbing the railings, Aaron thought the escape was going to collapse, but he was thankful when it didn't, but not so much when debris rained from above. He grabbed Sam and were forced into the seventh floor whilst the debris continued to fall. The smoke was cleared for a moment as the fire exploded from another floor above them, and they could see the calmness of the dark blue evening sky.

With speed they were back on the fire escape, getting down a few floors in less than a minute, less than five minutes from the ground. Sam got caught on a railing on the sixth floor however, but Aaron couldn't hear her call for help until he got halfway down the stairs to the forth floor. As he turned to see her on the sixth floor stairs, and explosion on the fifth floor blew a support from the wall and shook the escape violently. Aaron fell to the metal floor on the forth floor as Sam was freed but knocked up the stairs a little, splitting them up further.

Fear presented itself again in another form as the fire escape shuddered much more violently, the metal snapping in between the two of them. Aaron held on the railing for his life as it fell five floors, but he was incredibly lucky as part of it got caught in a window on the first floor. As it stopped abruptly the wind was knocked from him and his arm nearly snapped in two, but he fell without injury to the ground. He was immediately reminded of the fact Sam was still on the sixth floor, and looked up to see her dive into the sixth floor window.

He got to his feet and ran through the smoke towards the entrance to Bushwell Plaza, but was blown back off his feet as a huge explosion rocked the foundations and cracked the ground. He was still conscious as dust and smoke filled the air, but he got up and ran towards the entrance again, his ears ringing. For the second time, he was shunted off his feet as a blast of fire raged through the doors, nearly killing him. Barely conscious, he was aware of someone dragging him away from Bushwell Plaza, but he was completely powerless as he blacked out.

_Meanwhile_

Unable to face the sight outside, Carly and Sasha had stayed inside with Ashley whilst Freddie and Spencer had gone to see what had become of their apartment complex. Carly was convinced they were all dreaming, but no amount of trying to deter her from the idea shifted her, so Sasha gave up on it. Freddie and Spencer walked back into the building, both looking upset but as if they were just acting strong.

Aaron and Sam's death had hit them all hard, and though they didn't have any confirmation of their deaths, they knew there was no chance either escaped the explosion in Aaron's apartment nor the building collapsing. The doors opened again behind Freddie and Spencer, and the four of them looked like they'd seen a ghost as a familiar face walked in. His black drainpipes were ripped in several places and charred in many more, as were his blue and orange skate shoes. The purple hooded jumper he'd worn before was reduced to rags, showing the black shirt underneath, which was ripped itself to show his cut skin. His long black hair was wet from sweat and was stuck to his face along with ash and dirt, all of it making him look like a tramp. His red eyes were unable to shed tears due to the volume of smoke exposure, and he looked as if he was about to collapse.

"Aaron?", Sasha asked stupidly, the only one able to speak.

"I tried my best", he replied, sounding as ragged as he looked.

Almost immediately after he finished speaking he collapsed into Spencer, who got him backed up against the wall so he'd be more comfortable.

None of them had experienced a day worse than that, and they knew the pain had only just begun, that all they ever knew would change, and that they'd lost one of the most important people on the planet.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's got the least dialogue than any other I've written. I'll try and update again later, if not I will on Friday :) Please review and let me know what you thought :)**

**Z.**


	118. iPrepare A Funeral

**Sorry, college has been a right bitch.**

**Zex.**

_Two Days Later_

As the sun breached the darkness and stretched across the autumn sky, Aaron sighed as he headed up the stairs of Dark Moon Crescent. Aaron, Freddie, Carly, Sasha, Spencer, Ashley, Ruby, and Mrs Benson were staying in the largest apartment in the complex until Bushwell Plaza was rebuilt, but Aaron had only spent a few hours there over the course of the few days. No one knew where he went or what he did when he wasn't there, but no one was really talking so they hadn't tried to find out.

Their apartment was a five floored place, and they'd split it up so that Sasha, Spencer, and Ashley were on the first floor, Freddie and Carly were on the second floor, Mrs Benson was alone on the third floor, leaving the fifth floor for Aaron and Ruby. A temporary tech studio was on the forth floor, so that iCarly could be told everything once they had confirmation on Sam's death.

Everyone knew that bodies had been found, and they had been told one body was yet to be identified, but was unidentifiable through DNA or formally. Aaron pushed open the front door just in time for the news that a police officer was delivering to everyone.

"We have declared Samantha Puckett dead", he spoke, confirming everyone's thoughts, but still breaking their hearts.

Aaron, despite being so absent for the hard time, suddenly became the family's rock and dealt with the officer, all of the others shocked into silence.

"Thanks for letting us know", he smiled weakly, announcing his presence to everyone.

The officer then rose to his feet, and Aaron showed him out before returning to his friends and family, who were either in tears or on the verge.

"As Pam hasn't had the decency to get in contact, I'm gunna make some calls, get the funeral moving", Aaron spoke, breaking through the silence, and almost wishing he hadn't spoke.

"How dare you?", Carly yelled, getting up and closing distance between them.

Aaron looked at he confused, not understanding her outburst until she continued and told him exactly how she was feeling.

"You haven't been here for any of us, all you've done is sod off to God knows where every night and most of the day", she shouted in his face, no one trying to stop her, "Then you think you can just walk in and arrange a funeral"

"I gather that's the general feeling", Aaron stated, looking past Carly to everyone else, all off them lowering their heads in shame, "Right"

Aaron then brushed past Carly and headed towards the stairs, before stopping and turning to face everyone else.

"For the record, I've actually been trying to find Pam so we can bury out best friend as a family, but if that's how you all feel, I may as well clear out", Aaron told them all, before heading towards the front door.

Sasha grabbed his arm to stop him leaving, but he shook her off and left, slamming the door behind him and leaving everyone feeling guilty.

_Four Hours Later_

"Aaron", Jared Chambers smiled, in sympathy more than anything.

"Why was I called?", Aaron replied, colder than he'd wanted to sound.

"We couldn't get hold of anyone other than you", Jared told him honestly.

After the police had announced Sam's death, another body had been found which was able to be formally identified should a family member or close friend wanted to. Aaron had said he would, but started to regret it as he walked into the hospital morgue, bile forming in his throat.

"Are you ready?", Jared questioned him, feeling sorry for Aaron as he knew the body wasn't in good shape.

"Show me", Aaron ordered quickly, blinking slowly as Chambers pulled back the white sheet.

The body's face was burnt more than Aaron was expecting, with some of the skin peeling back to reveal a deep wound or bone in some cases. All but a tiny part of their blonde hair was showing, and Aaron had to fight back the urge to vomit, but instead hurled a disgusting stream of words.

"It's not Sam", Aaron breathed out as he gained control of himself again, "But it's her mom, Pam"

_The Next Day_

_Managed to get Sam's funeral sorted for tomorrow. Wouldn't have done it due to what you all think, but no one else has bothered yet, and what with her mum being dead, thought I'd do the last thing I can for her. Make sure everyone comes, Aaron._

Aaron sent the text to Spencer, not regretting how cold he'd been due to what Carly had said, before returning his attention to the woman seated in front of him.

"There's your ticket", she smiled, handing him a second class plane ticket.

"Cheers, say thanks to Ian for me", Aaron replied, putting the ticket in his bag.

Ian Watkins had sent her to Seattle to act as his agent, and she'd set up an opportunity for him to record a single with a well-known artist. He'd figured that after everything that had happened, he should just follow his dream and make something of himself, with or without his family and friends.

_Meanwhile_

"Aaron's sorted the funeral for tomorrow", Spencer stated after reading Aaron's text, really surprising everyone.

"Tomorrow?", Freddie questioned out of shock.

"I'll make sure we get all her friends there", Carly told them all, heading up the stairs with Freddie.

"I hope Aaron's okay", Sasha said to Spencer, not agreeing with everything Carly had said the day before.

"He was here last night, I saw him leave early this morning"

"I'm glad he wasn't on the streets", she replied, heading into the kitchen for a drink.

Spencer nodded and then rose to his feet, a determination to find Aaron fueling him as he put his black Converse on.

"I'm going to find him", Spencer told Sasha, heading for the door and leaving the apartment.

_Two Hours Later_

Spencer saw Aaron as he headed into the mall, so picked up his pace into a gentle run, watching as a piece of paper fell from Aaron's pocket. As he reached to pick it up, Aaron turned as he realized it was gone, but not in time to stop Spencer seeing what it was.

"You're going to LA?", Spencer asked him, staring in disbelief at the ticket.

"I'm doing a single and video there", Aaron replied, snatching the ticket back off Spencer.

"Congratulations then", Spencer smiled, before returning to his main objective, "Look kid, we're all really sorry about what happened yesterday, it's just a hard time"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"You mean it?"

"Course, we don't need to fall out over nothing", Aaron smiled, "You wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure, I'll let Sasha know everything's okay and she can tell everyone else"

Aaron smiled in reply and they headed towards the Groovy Smoothie, but his phone vibrated with a text from his cousin Missy.

_Hey cuz, sorry about Sam. Come and talk soon? Missy._

He smiled a little at the text and considered meeting up with her, she was his family after all, but decided to reply later in the day after he'd thought about it. He was glad everything was sorted with Carls and the gang, as none of them needed to lose another member of the group.

**I shall try and update again in the next few days :) It will be Sam's funeral, which will be eventful!**

**Z.**


	119. iFuneral

**Sorry it's been a while, been hectic. Thanks for the reviews, love any I get :)**

**Zex.**

Aaron gulped heavily as he stepped into the crematorium, his black suit shoes sounding like a pair of heels as he walked across the wooden floor. He was wearing a plain black suit that matched his black shirt and he'd also worn a dark purple tie as Sam had loved the color on him. The wooden coffin with Sam's body inside was resting on a structure by the curtains, but his heart didn't sink like he thought it would.

"Is it really you, Sam?", he asked the coffin, almost expecting a reply.

"Oh sorry, I'll give you some time alone with her", the woman who was holding the funeral said from a few meters behind him.

"It's fine, really, it just doesn't feel as though it's her", Aaron revealed, voicing his doubts to someone.

"I'm going to be honest, but I've never heard that one before", she smiled, taking a seat in front of Aaron.

"I know I'm young but she was the one for me"

"You can never be too young to find true love"

_Move your body when the sunlight dies,_

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow_

Aaron's phone made him jump as it rang, playing S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, a new favorite of his, and one of the only songs he'd listened to since Bushwell Plaza collapsed.

"Hello?", Aaron asked as he picked up the phone.

"Aaron Renelle?", his agent asked through the phone.

"You don't have to use my full name you know"

"Very well. Your flight will be leaving in six hours, and a limousine will pick you up in four"

"A limo?", he asked in surprised shock.

"Yes, a limo. Now if you don't mind I've got another client on another line, good bye Renelle"

_Two Hours Later_

As everyone started to turn up for the funeral, Aaron began to feel incredibly proud of Sam, of everything she'd ever achieved. All her friends had turned up, most of them teary eyes as they walked past Aaron into the service room, and a lot of teachers were there too. Ted Franklin had been in tears, having been quite fond of Sam, and even Ms. Briggs had looked upset despite how she'd been with Sam. He'd been standing at the entrance with Sasha for half an hour, both with their arms round each other in sorrow and the fact it was a cold day.

"That's everyone", Aaron spoke before continuing, "Let's do this"

Aaron and Sasha walked into the room and sat at the front next to Carly, Freddie, and Spencer who was holding Ashley.

As the funeral began, tears began to flow within the room, from her closest friends to her hated teachers. Despite the sorrow Aaron felt, his black-lined eyes refused to shed a tear, leaving him a pair of the driest eyes in the room. As they reached a certain point in the funeral, the vicar requested Aaron to step up to speak as previously discussed, so he rose to his feet and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone. I want to remind you all that this isn't a ceremony of a death, but a celebration of life. Sam would have liked that. I've loved Sam Puckett since the day I laid eyes on her. Most people would think I'm just saying that to sound cute but it's really just the reality. Despite having our rough patches, we were made for each other, there's no doubt about that, and although she's gone I'll never forget her, she's got a permanent place in my heart no matter what.

"Finding the right words to say about someone at their funeral is probably the single most difficult thing I've ever had to do, because you don't know if you're doing that person justice. Anyone who knew Sam knows there's something special about her, and not just because she can devour a whole chicken in under two minutes.

"I was one of the few people blessed to see another side of Sam, a gentle side, a side that could make your day in a matter of seconds, whilst still being as entertaining as ever. The side that could make you feel as if you were falling in love every day with the same person. A side that made you feel safe, made you feel loved, appreciated. A side that would drop anything to be there for you. I could stand up here for hours and tell you all about what she'd never let most of you see, but that's not what she'd want.

"She will never be forgotten by all of us in this room, maybe for the wrong reasons, but they're reasons none-the-less"

Aaron paused slightly, looking down at the ground as an image of Sam's terrified face flooded his brain and haunted him. Language became nothing to him as he stuttered and struggled to continue, but Sasha came to his rescue and got up with him, putting her arm around his waist as she spoke.

"I didn't know Sam as long as most of you, but I feel extremely privileged to have known her. She was a strong character as all of us know, but that was the defining feature of Samantha Puckett. I always considered her a sister-in-law once me and Spencer married, and I know she thought the same of me, even if she never spoke it. That was another defining part of Sam, a certain reluctance to tell you what she was feeling, even if it was as obvious as anything. Her loss is a real tragedy, but so long as she's not forgotten, she will remain with us"

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Thanks Sash", Aaron muttered to her as he hugged her tightly, appreciating her intervention.  
"What you said up there was lovely, Sam was lucky to have someone who loved her so much", Sasha replied, smiling as 'Not That Far Away' began to play through the radio.

"And in number one, by Sam Puckett and Aaron Renelle, is 'Not That Far Away'", the female DJ on the radio station revealed, shocking everyone but Aaron.

"It was a surprise, I had it entered for the charts the day after Sam died", Aaron told them, before turning to Ruby, "Oh Rubes, I had to borrow your eyeliner cause mine's out"

"How many people can say their brother steals their make-up?", Ruby chuckled, hoping everyone would be able to cheer up a bit.

"Shut up", Aaron laughed, hugging them all good bye as his escorts arrived in a long black limousine, "I'll ring tonight", he told them all as he left, getting into the car ans sinking into the soft seat.

The doors to the crematorium slammed open with a large force and a figure ran in, their skin and clothes covered in soot. The clothes were soaking wet, and were ripped in many places to reveal their dirty skin beneath, but they looked relatively healthy. Their dark green Converse looked as dirty as the rest of them, and their three quarter length olive trousers were completely wrecked. At first sight the gang couldn't believe their eyes, but the evidence was undeniable as they stared in disbelief at the 'dead' girl in front of them.

"I'm late to my own damn funeral", Sam Puckett panted as she caught her breath.

Sirens blared from not too far away, almost certainly heading to Sam as she'd apparently cheated death. Before anyone could reply, Carly fainted onto Freddie, and Sam realized there was a vital person missing from the group.  
"Where the chizz is Aaron?"

Spencer was the only one who could so much as get a noise from his voice, but stuttered like a maniac as he tried to tell her.

"He just left for Los Angeles", Freddie spluttered out after a few attempts, "But how the hell are you here?"

Sam grunted in frustration as she heard what Freddie said, and when she saw police and paramedics heading her way. As Sasha rang Aaron, the sound of Gerrard Way's voice could be heard from a few meters away, telling them that he'd forgotten his phone.

**What you think? How did Sam survive?**

**Zexar.**


	120. iArrive In Los Angeles

**Thank you for reviews, sorry about recent updating, don't have much free time at the moment.**

**Zex.**

"I'm late to my own damn funeral", Sam Puckett panted as she caught her breath.

_Seven Hours Later_

"Am I dreaming or something?", Carly practically shouted at Freddie.

Freddie pinched Carly's arm gently to prove she was awake, but she didn't follow what he was doing to slapped him on the cheek hard enough to turn his head.

"What was that for?", he exclaimed, shocked.

"You pinched me"

"I proved you were awake"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just shock", she apologized, hugging him tightly as Sam walked out of her hospital room.

"Mama's hungry", she stated, forgetting everyone had thought she was dead for days.

"Forget food", Freddie told her, a little too forceful than he'd meant it.

Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at him, considering flooring him for the first time in at least a week, but thought better of it due to Carly and the police.

"How did you survive?", Carly interrupted the deadly stare.

"My mom was in the room I jumped into after Aaron fell", Sam began, forming her story as she spoke, "There was this fridge, a huge silver metal one, and she'd planned on staying inside it until all was clear"

"You were in Mr. Haynes room?", Freddie asked, remembering a similar sounding fridge in that room.

"6-D I think"  
"How did you know that?", Carly questioned Freddie, completely side tracked.

Sam cleared her throat in an irritated way, getting their attention again as she continued to tell them her story.

"It wasn't big enough for us both, and the building start to shake. Mom got me into it as explosions rocked the building more. Next thing I know I'm waking up with blood running down my face, I thought I was dead"

"We thought you were", Carly cried out, hugging Sam tightly in a rush of emotion.  
"I'd guessed by the funeral", Sam chuckled, finding the whole situation humorous.

After fifty minutes, Sam had been cleared from the hospital with minor injuries, consisting of a few stitches on her hair line, and a sling on her left arm for a sprained shoulder. She'd been extremely lucky when the building went down, and doctor's had been baffled by the lack of injuries she'd sustained.

"How the hell are we going to contact him?", Freddie piped up after a few minutes of silence as they ate their way through a large plate of spaghetti tacos.

"What's he gone to LA for anyway?", Sam questioned.

"He's recording a song with someone, he didn't say who", Freddie told Sam as Carly switched on the TV, remembering what Aaron had done.

"This song is truly beautiful", the black DJ spoke on the TV, about to reveal the number one song in the States, "Not That Far Away by Sam Puckett and Aaron Renelle"

Sam stared at the television in shock as her voice filled the room, and she watched intently as a music video was shown, one she and Aaron had recorded as a joke, but he'd clearly edited it with a lot of care.

"Aaron Renelle has been reported to have gone to Los Angeles", the DJ continued, with the possibility of giving Sam, Carly, and Freddie some information on where he'd be, "He's going to be recording a song with Avril Lavigne, and here's some footage of the airport where Renelle landed..."

_Twenty Minutes Previously_

_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down,  
Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground,  
Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound,  
But you're not alone._

Aaron had been listening to the same three songs for the entire flight to Los Angeles, all songs that he and Sam had recorded for fun. Stronger, Break Your Heart, and Not That Far Away were keeping him from breaking down, but he knew they wouldn't be enough to help him get over Sam's death. If anything they were making him worse. As he emerged from the gate he saw how deserted the terminal was, but he could hear a lot of cheering from not that far away.

"Aaron Renelle?", a woman asked him, breaking his withdrawal from the rest of the world.

"Avril?", Aaron asked excitedly, not expecting her to have met him there, "I thought I was coming to your studio"

"Well you are, just with me too", she smiled, before thinking about warning him, "Those fans out there aren't just mine, they're yours too. Be careful of them, cause you never know what could happen"

"Okay", Aaron smiled in return, turning to where the crowd of screaming fans would be.

As they walked through they both noticed they were wearing similar clothing, with drainpipe jeans, Converse trainers, black eyeliner, and black nail varnish. The man who would be directing their music video had an idea the moment he saw the two of them together, and followed the safety procedures to keep the fans away from the pair.

Aaron had never seen such a huge crowd with any interest in him, and loved the feeling it gave him, a rush of adrenaline that made him want to greet them all.

"I've got most of the song done, I just want you to go over it and make sure you're happy with the lyrics and title", Avril told him as they walked towards the door, waving to the fans at the same time.

"Okay, what's it called?"

"Sunset Love, and it should make for an easier music video", she continued to speak, not as distracted by the crowd as Aaron was, "It's basically about us falling in love at first sight"

"Sounds good, I'll look at the lyrics when we get there"

"Good, congratulations on your number one by the way, it's an amazing song"

Aaron almost withdrew into himself again but resisted it and smiled at her, not really sure what to say in reply but getting something out.

"Sam did most of the work, it was her song", Aaron replied, smiling at the memory of her.

"Sorry about what happened to her, it must have hit you hard"

They had reached the limousine and were on their way towards Avril's recording studio, both of them quite excited about recording a duet.

_Meanwhile_

"At least we know he's recording a song with Avril Lavigne", Freddie said after they finished watching the footage of Aaron arriving in Los Angeles.

"How does that help us?", Sam burst out, getting angrier.

"We could tweet, or put something up on iCarly, Aaron's bound to check it", Carly suggested, not really sure what else they could do.

"If all else fails we could go to LA and go to her recording studio", Freddie stated, getting himself another spaghetti taco.

Sam slouched down on the dark yellow couch and changed the channel, putting on an old show Freddie hated from their childhood called 'Snorks'.

"Can't believe you hated this", Sam chuckled, punching Freddie's arm as he sat next to her.

"Well look at them, they look ridiculous"  
"Quit looking in the mirror Frednub", Sam retorted, making Carly laugh.

"It's great to have you back, Sam"

**There it was, a few chapters will be calmer until the inevitable happens :P.**

**Z.**


	121. iRead The Article

**Part two of the Los Angeles Avron plot :) Thanks for views, reviews and everything :)**

**Z**

_Three Days Later_

_Aaron Renelle, the recent victim of a tragic loss, seems to be onto a speedy recovery thanks to his time spent in Los Angeles. As most of you will know, Aaron Renelle is half the genius behind Not That Far Away, number one song having sold a million copies in under a week. He had already made a name for himself performing in England, and his position on popular web show iCarly has shunted him into the spot light. However, Renelle has recently lost who he calls 'the love of his life', so sorry ladies, not luck here._

_Avril Lavigne was quick to snap Aaron up for a duet, rumored to be called Evening Love, which they shall be performing together in two days time, while also premiering the corresponding music video. The duo were reported to have been having dinner together on four nights out of four since Renelle arrived in Los Angeles, so shall we be expecting a love affair? The nine year age gap would put most people off of this idea, but is it such a big difference?_

_Ms. Briggs, a teacher of Aaron Renelle, has spoken to 'Stardom' about the man we're all so keen to get to know. When asked what she thought of Renelle, she replied with 'He's a terror to teach, uncontrollable at the best of times'. However, Renelle's good grades at school contradict what she says, so who to believe? Take part with our poll:_

_Aaron Renelle; Naughty or Nice._

"You two like these magazines don't you?", Freddie asked as they finished reading the article.

Sam replied by kneeing Freddie on the back of the leg and pushing him back over the couch, smiling to herself as he crumpled on the floor.

"Sam!", Carly cried out as she watched what happened.

"Whoops I slipped", she shrugged, closing the magazine and getting herself a can of cola from the fridge.

The phone rang from the other side of the room and they all headed for it, Sam tripping Freddie and jumping backwards as he seemingly tackled her to the ground.

"Oh hey answer phone", Aaron spoke as no one got their in time, "I'm just letting you know I'm okay, I've sent two tickets to LA, for Carly and Freddie, and you can stay in a five star hotel. Anyways, hope you get to hear this, see you at the LA Arena"

"He's such a dork", Sam laughed as she realized he'd spoken to the answer phone, "But why didn't he send me a ticket?"

"Sam, he thinks you're dead", Carly reminded her, before picking up the phone and pressing re-dial.

After a few seconds the busy tone rang through the phone, before a mechanical voice spoke, requiring a pass code to get onto the line.

_The Next Day_

"Tickets are here", Spencer called up to Carly, Sam, and Freddie, hearing a pair of footsteps on the wooden floor above.

Freddie appeared from the stairs and Spencer gave him the two tickets, before realizing only two of them would actually be able to go.

"Who's actually going to go then?", Spencer asked, not expecting such a confirmed answer from Freddie.

"Carly and Sam, it makes the most sense as Sam needs to go"

"Okay, as it'll only be the three of us and your mum here, do you wanna go to the Galaxy Wars convention?"

"That's tomorrow?", Freddie half shouted, "Of course I do"

"Awesome, I'll sort our costumes for tomorrow", Spencer high fived him, before Freddie headed back up to Carly and Sam.

_Hours Later_

Having just finished recording their music video, Aaron retreated back to his dressing room to check iCarly. He knew that nothing would have been updated, but it would take him back a few months to when they were all happy. However, when he signed on to the sight, he was bombarded with messages from fans and his friends, mostly apologizing for Sam's death. The messages from his closest friends stuck out the most, particularly because he couldn't think of anything that could be that important.

_Carly Shay: Aaron, get on the phone NOW! Trust me, you won't believe it._

_Freddie Benson: Something's happened, call us as soon as you get this._

_Melanie Puckett: Hey Aaron, we're all trying to contact you._

_Ruby Renelle: Bro, get back here soonish, kay?_

_Sasha Shay: I'm not gunna bore you as everyone's messaged you, but it's about Sam. Hope everything's okay, see you soon._

As soon as Aaron saw that Sam was involved in whatever was happening, he kicked into gear and turned for the door, picking up speed until Avril stepped in front of him.

"We gotta get to the arena", she smiled, noticing Aaron was acting weird, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly", he shrugged it off, feeling an idiot.

"Okay. Did you see that article about us?"

"Yeah I did, made me laugh", Aaron chuckled, before having an idea, "We should completely lead them on"

"Are you suggesting we pretend we're together?"

"Only if you want to"

"Go for it", Avril laughed, taking his hand as they walked out the door to their limousine.

Driving along the relatively empty streets, Aaron looked out the window to see two people running towards the arena. He chuckled to himself as they reminded him of himself, always late for everything. As they arrived at the arena for their concert, they laughed as the media would have a field day about what they were going to do. They'd agreed on no boundaries, and they had a small routine figured out for when they walked through the 'fan pathway'. Stepping from the car they began by putting their arms around each other while the press took photographs and fans went crazy. As they headed up towards the entrance they grabbed each others hands, walking up as a couple until they reached the door. Before they went in, they turned to face the screaming crowd and waved, before Avril took Aaron by surprise and kissed him, sending the crowd wild.

_Fifteen Minutes Before_

Sam and Carly knew they were going to be late if they didn't pick up pace, so began sprinting towards the arena. They could hear people screaming from ahead of them, but there hopes were higher as a limousine drove past. As it drove off ahead of them they tried to wave it down to stop, but failed and almost lost the will to get there on time. However, the need to get to Aaron was getting Sam worked up, and they kept running, not slowing as they neared security.

"I'll need to see your tickets", the security guard asked, his huge frame blocking the way.

"We're Aaron Renelle's guests", Carly panted, never having considered the fact they hadn't been sent tickets.

"Names?", the guard questioned, pulling a small slip of paper from his pocket.

"Carly Shay"

"Freddie Benson", Sam told him, getting an odd look.

"You're Freddie Benson?", he asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow to her.

"It's short for Fredderlina", Sam stated, leaving the guard without a means of stopping them.

"Here's your VIP passes, you're not too late"

The two of them started to run faster and faster, less than a hundred meters from the VIP entrance, but unable to go directly. As they turned the last corner, they saw Avril kissing Aaron by the entrance, and the crowd went absolutely mental. Sam looked more hurt than Carly had ever seen her, but she soon perked up as they went out of view, disappearing through the door.

"He thinks I'm dead", Sam reasoned as they reached the VIP door, going through to the special box seats.

**There it was, not much really happened, but it will in the next chapter.**

**Zex.**


	122. iPerform Sunset Love

**First of all, I am really sorry, my internet has been down for like a week and a half. I'll update more frequently now, got some more ideas :) Thanks for hits and everything :)**

**Zex.**

Aaron and Avril were half way through a song of hers, Sk8er Boi, Aaron shredding on the guitar and Avril belting out the chorus. As Avril sang, Aaron turned to face her and joined in, singing for the first time of the night.

"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside"

After Aaron finished his singing part, they went back to their voice/guitar duo and finished the song to the roar of an extremely excitable crowd.

Carly and Sam looked across at the stage intently, both seeing the look of sorrow cross Aaron's face, the look of pure loneliness. However, it passed as soon as it appeared, and he was shouting to the crowd after seconds, hyping up the song he and Avril had almost-famously wrote. The gentle music started, Aaron switching electric for acoustic, and the music video began to play on the massive plasma screen behind them.

"Some people are down and out, some people are lonely now, some people just need a vacation", Aaron began singing, taking control of the first verse, "Some people can't fight a smile, for some people it's been a while since they had an all night conversation. Since you've walked into my life, everything's felt so right"

Avril sang the chorus beautifully as Aaron's perfectly tuned guitar took care of the music, both of them combining well.

"I remember how it used to be, I remember how I used to dream, someone to come along to sweep me off my feet. Some people say wishes don't come true, well I say some of them do"

Carly's phone rang in her pocket, so she scrambled to get it out before they hung up, to see that it was only Spencer.

"Hey Spence"

"We're watching the concert, does he know Sam's alive yet?", Spencer questioned, sounding excited.

"No, we were a little late", Carly replied, seeing that the song was almost over, "Spence, we really have to go, the song's almost done"

"Okay, give me a call later"

"Will do", Carly told him as she hung up, just in time to see Sam grunt in annoyance.

"I can't stand waiting around", Sam grunted angrily as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", Carly asked her, not wanting her to do anything stupid.

"To go get that emo nub", Sam replied harshly, intent on just hugging Aaron as much as anything.

"No, Sam, wait", Carly yelled after her, watching as she ran up the side towards the stage.

Aaron's eyes glanced over to the movement and lingered on her for a moment, not taking in her face as he played the last few notes of the song. As soon as the song finished he realized who he'd just seen, and thought it odd that she'd come instead of Freddie.

"Melanie?", he muttered to himself, heading towards the running blonde as he jumped down from the stage, having finished the concert.

As the blonde was merely feet away, Aaron realized that she wasn't Melanie, and instantly felt bile rise from his stomach. He'd seen her coffin, he'd spoken at her funeral, and he'd just began adjusting to a life without her, but there she was. Samantha Puckett skidded to a stop two foot away from him, gazing lovingly into his eyes, and it was then a flood of emotions engulfed Aaron Renelle.

"You're alive", he screamed, closing the gap and squeezing her into a tight hug.

"I'm alive", she laughed, happiness filling her as they held onto each other.

Tears streamed like a waterfall from Aaron's eyes, demolishing the black eyeliner into streaks down his face, and setting Sam off into tears as well. Carly watched from a few meters away as the young couple renewed their love in a passionate hug.

"I love you so much", Aaron forced out, pulling away from their hug to just look at her.

"I love you too", Sam grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Three Hours Later_

"Still can't believe this", Aaron smiled as they headed to the airport in a long white limousine.  
Sam just smiled in reply, sinking her head into his chest for comfort whilst Carly smirked at the both of them.

"You two are so cute", she chuckled, not sure whether Sam would appreciate it.

"Good job you're my best friend Carls, or I'd break you", Sam warned, keeping her eyes closed.

"We are cute, gorgeous", Aaron smirked to Sam, stroking her hair as she back-handed his face gently.

"I can't believe you get away with speaking to her like that", Carly stated to Aaron.

"It's cause I'm her equal", Aaron replied bravely, knowing Sam didn't like being referred to as an equal.

"When we get to Seattle, you're going down Renelle"

Aaron's phone rang from his pocket, so he pulled it out and answered, hearing Sasha's voice on the other end of the line.

"We've been trying to get hold of you since the funeral", Sasha told him from the other line, not sure if he was angry with them.  
"Sasha it's fine"

"We literally tried everything"

"Sasha-"

"You're not angry are you?"

"No", Aaron laughed, not sure what he could be angry about.

"Good, Sunset Love was great by the way", she complimented, more comfortable now she knew Aaron was okay.

"Thanks, Avril was pleased with the performance"

"Are you going into the industry then?", she asked, knowing how much he'd wanted to months before.

"No, all of you are more important, and I don't wanna be shipped off all over the place", Aaron replied honestly, hearing Sam snort from below his chin.

"That means a lot kiddo", Sasha smiled, happy with what Aaron had said.

"It's only the truth Sash, anyway, I better go, see you later"

After Sasha had said her good byes, Aaron hung up and returned his focus to Carly and Sam, and then to Carly as Sam fell asleep.

"I bet the apartment's much messier now Sam's living there", Aaron chuckled to Carly.

"Yeah, but only your floor", Carly told him, smirking as she didn't think Aaron would be too pleased with what she'd done to the room.

"I love the messiness", Aaron chuckled, before realizing something, "You know, this is the first time in ages I haven't worn eye liner or nail varnish, and have had my hair out my face"  
"Do you like it?"

"I'm not sure", he replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "I was dreading going back to Seattle"

"Are we really that bad?", Carly joked, feeling the need to lighten the situation.

"Cause of Sam, it would have been too weird without her"

"I'm so glad you came along", she smiled, "I thought Sam would fall for a criminal"

"You're forgetting something", Aaron told her, a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm one step down", he laughed, instantly reminded of all the great times he'd had with Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

**There it is. Proper plot will start soon :)**

**Zex.**


	123. iAm Happy

**As I said in yesterday's A/N, sorry about the delay but internet had screwed me over the past week and a half or so. I hope this chapter's a bit of a nice change, and I've now got an ending for the story.**

**Zex.**

Having been back in Seattle for three days, Aaron was in a brilliant mood, only rivaled by the previous days since Sam had found him. He'd even been in a good spirit when he'd seen that Sam had decorated the room with old road signs and washed meat packaging.

"_What the hell happened to the room?", Aaron half-shouted in surprise as he saw the state of it._

"_It reminds me of my old room"_

"_Your room looked nothing like this", he argued, knowing she wouldn't back down._

"_It did in my imagination", she replied to leave him lost for words._

"_You wonderful girl", Aaron chuckled, putting his hands on her hips as he kissed her._

"What're you smirking at?", Sam asked him, waking up without him realizing and breaking his little trance.

"Just this", he replied, not really sure if she'd understand what he meant.

"Come again?"

"You being here, alive", Aaron smiled as he got out of bed.

"I like that little detail too", Sam laughed sarcastically, following Aaron down the stairs having got changed.

"Hey Carls", he called to her from the kitchen, half-way through his breakfast when she emerged from the stairs.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the mall for iCarly supplies, you wanna come?"

"Sure, give me a second"

Putting his bacon roll on the kitchen counter, he ran up the stairs until he reached his room, where Sam was in the shower. Knocking on the door he told her he was going out, and then descended again, out of breath by the time he reached Carly at the front door.

"Those stairs are killing me", he panted as she laughed at him.

_An Hour Later_

"We need to get some beans, and a lot of them", Carly told Aaron, which is something he knew nothing about.

"Beans?", Aaron asked, not remembering anything about beans from their rehearsal.

"Me and Sam planned a surprise piece for the end"

"I don't like the fact Sam's involved", Aaron chuckled as they walked into a supermarket, heading for the tinned food section.  
"You two are so crazy", she stated, putting as many tins as she could into her trolley.

"You wouldn't have us any other way", he pointed out, smirking as he chucked another tin in the trolley.

"I can't wait to do iCarly tonight, we haven't done it in a few weeks"

"I know, and the studio's pretty awesome considering we've only had a few days to build it up"

Hearing their voices and the topic of conversation, a boy a few years younger than them turned to face them, and suddenly felt a rush of excitement.

"Carly Shay? Aaron Renelle?", opening his mouth in shock as he finished speaking.

"Hey", Carly replied as Aaron smiled at him.

"Oh my, you're so pretty", he gasped, making Carly chuckle.

"Aww, look at her blush", Aaron teased.

"Did she blush that much when you used to date?", the boy asked him, making him smirk sheepishly.

"Yeah Aaron, did I?"

"Leave me alone", Aaron half-shouted at them, reminding Carly of Chandler Bing.

"Is iCarly back tonight?", he asked the two of them, hoping for confirmation.

"Yes we are", Carly told him, "And make sure you watch, the end will be funny"

"Does it involve those beans", he asked, excitement visible in his eyes.

"Yes", Aaron answered, still completely oblivious to what was going to happen.

"Awesome", he grinned, before turning and running off, leaving the mall.

"Seriously, did I blush that much when we dated?", Carly asked him, having been made curious.

"Every single time without fail", he told her honestly.

"I don't believe you", she replied, convinced he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're so beautiful", he smiled, placing his hand on the side of her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Carly's cheeks reddened causing Aaron to burst out laughing as he'd proven her wrong completely with relative ease.

"You're one shade off a tomato", he chuckled as she laughed nervously, now more up for the bean part of iCarly than before.

_Later That Day_

"In 5, 4, 3, 2...", Freddie started iCarly, camera ready.

"Hello, and welcome to iCarly", Carly and Sam shouted in unison.

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And I'm... Wait, who am I again?", Aaron questioned Carly and Sam.

"Aaron Renelle", the two of them sang out from behind him.

Freddie chuckled from behind the camera, and zoomed out to fit the three of them into the frame for an introduction to the next piece.

"Lewbert has been living a content life the last few weeks...", Carly began.

"Lost his job in Bushwell as the building went down, went through a hard breakup after a three day relationship, and to top it all off, lost his wart lotion", Sam continued.

"She says 'lost'", Aaron laughed, pulling out the tube of lotion from his pocket.

"But now, for the first time in eight weeks", Carly introduced, before the three took a very acted deep breath.

"MESSIN' WITH LEWBERT!", they all yelled out.

"Brought live to you from Dark Moon Crescent, Seattle", Aaron spoke deeply into the camera, before Sam took the camera and zoomed in on Carly as Aaron and Freddie headed for the elevator.  
"Warning, the following scene may contain humor not suitable for the following groups of people; dorks. If you are within said group, please look away for three minutes"

Sam then switched to the 'B' camera and bounded next to Carly, excited to see the result of what they'd done earlier in the day.

"Earlier today, me and Sam had a word with Lewbert", Carly started.

"He is going to be in his office, waiting for and unknowing Aaron and Freddie"

"With half a tonne of baked beans"

The Camera feed was then put onto the flat screen TV, and the viewers, as well as Carly and Sam, could see the entire ground floor lobby and office. As rehearsed, Aaron would push Freddie quite hard, and Freddie would grab a hold of Aaron as he fell through the office door. When Lewbert started to scream and chase them, there would be a controlled series of chaos as previously installed flowers would rain down, and all his paper work would be blown by a fan they'd disguised on his desk. However, Aaron and Freddie were not aware this was all changed.

"Lewbert's gunna be so annoyed", Aaron chuckled as he practically rugby tackled Freddie through the office door.

They realized something was wrong, and before they could do anything Lewbert had locked them in and dived to the other side of his desk. With Carly and Sam's help, he'd installed a button that would open all the cupboards in the office and empty their contents on those inside.

"Beans!", Aaron yelled as all the cupboards opened, dumping more beans than he'd ever seen on them, and completely flooding the room.  
"MESSIN' WITH RENELLE AND BENSON!", Carly and Sam yelled in the iCarly studio.

They bent double with laughter when they saw Aaron and Freddie after they'd stood up, knee deep in beans but covered from head to toe.

"And that's it for this weeks iCarly", Sam laughed, flicking the switch and cutting off all live feeds from the cameras.

**There it was. A happy chapter for once :P. iSkip Two Years is next. I have an ending as I said at the top, and I'm quite happy with how it ends. However, if you would like an epilogue after that (which may be an idea), I would be happy to do one as it would sorta well. Until then though, let me know what you think of anything and everything with a little click on the Review button :)**

**Zex.**


	124. iSkip Two Years

**Hey peeps :) Sorry that it's been like two weeks, I've had exams and I pretty much locked my laptop away so it wouldn't be a distraction, but I had my last one today so had the time to write this chapter :)**

**Zex.**

"_MESSIN' WITH RENELLE AND BENSON!", Carly and Sam yelled in the iCarly studio._

_They bent double with laughter when they saw Aaron and Freddie after they'd stood up, knee deep in beans but covered from head to toe._

"_And that's it for this weeks iCarly", Sam laughed, flicking the switch and cutting off all live feeds from the cameras._

"That was such a good day", Aaron chuckled as he sat with his around Sam, watching old episodes of iCarly.

"It feels like only last week, but it was two years ago", she replied.

She clicked on a sketch where they'd all bet on the winner of Jellebrities, a show where four celebrities had to complete various tasks involving jelly, and Carly had lost having bet on Will Smith. The forfeit had been to wear a huge sumo-clown costume for the iCarly show, where she'd been made to wrestle Gibby.

"How about this one?"

Aaron brought up one of his favorite pieces, where Aaron and Freddie had gotten complete pay-back for the 'Messin' with Renelle and Benson' sketch. They had crafted a soundproof glass case where Sam and Carly would go in to scream to see if anyone could hear them outside the box. Aaron and Freddie had then locked them in and filled in up slowly with blue gunge until it reached their necks. After watching the scene, he was reminded of the swift knee Sam had delivered that had floored him for twenty minutes. As he sat with Sam on his lap, she felt him flinch slightly and laughed.

"You're remembering my knee contact aren't you?"

"Too vividly", he chuckled, not sure how else to reply.

"Hey", Freddie greeted cheerfully as he walked into the iCarly studio, "Aaron come take a look at this"

Aaron scooted Sam off of his lap and headed over to Freddie, who was holding a half-unwrapped parcel in his hands. As he put it down, Aaron's eyes opened wider and Freddie had a triumphant look across his face, leading Sam to believe they had a dork machine in front of them.

"Custom built", Freddie nodded, answering Aaron's question before he asked it, "Gold plated drivers for faster connection, back-lights on all the keys that change color every 15 minutes, twin turbo fans so it'll never overheat... the list goes on"

"Please tell me it'll run Galaxy Wars Conquest with a high frame rate on high def"

"Are you kidding? There's a high frame rate, and then there's this"

"What are you two dorking on about?", Sam questioned them.

"The new pear crystal laptop", Freddie announced, receiving a sarcastic shocked look from Sam.

"Hey all", Carly smiled as she came up the stairs, not expecting the irritated grunt Sam gave.

"Now he's never gunna stop drooling"

"Don't take it personal Carls, she's got a reputation to uphold", Aaron laughed, feeling a Converse collide with the back of his head.

"Sam!", Carly said, her usual attempt on disciplining Sam.

"Yeah, yeah", Sam smirked before closing her eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

_Two Hours Later_

"How long have they been sat there like that?", Sasha asked Carly, both sat on the couch.

"Almost two hours", Carly replied, glancing at her watch.

Aaron and Freddie had been playing Galaxy Wars Conquest for the entire time, occasionally making an impressed noise but not moving at all. When Spencer walked through the front door, he looked relatively confused at the four in the room, then went over to see what Aaron and Freddie were doing.

"We've lost Spencer now too", Carly chuckled, seeing her older brother sit down to watch them.

"Bored now", Aaron stated all of a sudden as he stood up.

"Yeah", Freddie agreed, making Carly and Sasha laugh.

"All the hype for _that_?", Carly giggled, getting up for some juice.

"Hey, it's an awesome laptop, but it's the same old game", Freddie replied, sounding quite annoyed of the half-hearted insult at his laptop.

"I was looking forward to playing", Spencer sulked, slouching down next to Sasha, who was holding their two year old daughter's favorite doll while she played on the floor.

"Play with your daughter instead", she smirked, handing him the doll.

"I'm gunna go wake Sam", Aaron told Carly and Freddie.

"Be careful", Freddie warned him.

"I can handle Sam", he chuckled, running up the stairs until he reached his and Sam's room.

Walking through the door, he smiled at the sight of her sleeping and sat down next to her, stroking her blond mess of hair out of her face.

"Wake up sunshine", he said into her ear, waking her immediately.

"You're gunna pay, Renelle", she yelled, pushing him into a standing position as she swung cruelly with her right foot.

Her foot made a direct impact between his legs, forcing him down onto his knees in pain as she smirked at her own work.

"Deja vu?", Sam whispered into his ear, mocking him.

"More like the loss of our future children", he replied, getting the desired effect as she didn't know what to say.

As Sam blushed quite heavily, Carly and Freddie came in to see what all the yelling was about, and saw what looked like a proposal.

"What's going on?", Freddie asked, not believing his own eyes.

"Sam kicked me and I made her blush", Aaron grimaced, turning to face them.

"Not what it looks like", Carly chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Sam.

"Are you two free tonight?", Freddie asked Aaron and Sam, planning on the four of them going out for a meal or film.

"Sorry we're going down the lake", Aaron replied, Sam raising her eyebrows.

"Lucky me", Sam grunted sarcastically.

"Don't you know it gorgeous", Aaron smirked, receiving a half-hearted glare.

"Well I think it's cute", Carly announced, clapping her hands together and laying back, making Aaron and Freddie laugh.

"What was that?", they laughed, referring to her clap.

"Sam?", Carly whispered as she turned to face her.

"'Sup Shay?"

"Get 'em"

"Mamma likes", she grinned devilishly, watching with glee as Freddie ran and Aaron followed suit.

Aaron and Freddie both slouched down on the couch when they reached the living room, and flicked on their new favorite show, 'Monster Hunter', and watched avidly, neither sure whether or not the whole show was completely set up.

"That is not real", Freddie burst out as they found a huge bat in a relatively small cavern.

"But that is", Aaron pointed, seeing the large heap of guano underneath the bat.

The door knocked with what seemed like an urgency, so Aaron darted over to it and turned the handle, seeing a jumpy-looking Jared Chambers.

"Hey Jar-", he began to say before Chambers cut him off.

"Aaron it's not good", he told him, seeming to expect Aaron to understand.

"You're gunna have to elaborate on that", Aaron chuckled.

"He's out kid, Elms, passed his parole"

"What?", Aaron yelled, much louder than he thought he had, "It's been just over two years"

"I know, I was against the appeal, but he was unconscious through most of the ordeal, it was just a kidnap charge, but even that wasn't enough to keep him in. I'm sorry kid"

"I'll tell Sam, but not tonight", Aaron told him, explaining when Chambers looked confused as to why, "I'm taking her out for a date, it's the third anniversary of our first date, so I'm gunna take her back there"

"Okay, well, good luck, I'll be in contact tomorrow about three"

"See you then", Aaron smiled, closing the door and sitting down next to Freddie, not need to explain as he'd heard the conversation.

**There it was. Any guesses on what's going to happen? Remember, the end is coming up, I'm not going to say when, so anything goes! If you can spare the time, please give that little review box a click and drop me a note :)**

**Zex.**


	125. iPropose An Idea

**The must be a greater force to prevent chapter updates, this time, alas, the internet has been very inconsistent, sorry. Thank you for all reviews :)**

**Zex.**

Staring idly at his watch, Aaron Renelle had never felt so many butterflies as he waited for his girlfriend of two years and a half years, Samantha Puckett. He'd decided to take her on a date to the lake, the third anniversary of their first date. There were only three occasions he could recall that he'd felt as nervous as he was, and they were life-threatening situations. The first was when he and Sasha were kidnapped by his estranged aunt and cousin and taken to a mansion in Nebraska. The second was when Felicity Marsh had taken everyone hostage and almost killed Carly, resulting in her own death. And the third was when Jack Elms had driven off a bridge with Sam in the back, forcing him and Freddie to jump into the lake and save her. What made things worse was the fact he hadn't told Sam that Jack had been released from prison, and whenever he thought about it he was filled with a rage. He planned to tell her when they woke up, so he wouldn't ruin their evening, and so that she'd have time to adjust to the news.

As he looked up from the table he was staring at, he saw Sam heading down to where he'd set up the picnic date; the lakeside next to a tall oak where they always seemed to go. He thought she looked stunning, her dark red dress just below the knees and a lovely pair of red heels suited her perfectly.

"You look beautiful", Aaron smiled as she reached him.

"You don't look too bad yourself", she smirked

"Why thank you", he laughed, fighting through the nervous feeling.

"How was work today?", Sam questioned him, sitting down opposite him.

"It was great, though it is a Sunday and it's my day off", he stated sarcastically, earning himself a kick in the shin from Sam.

"I saw Ms. Briggs today", Sam told him, stealing a chicken wing off his plate, "She couldn't believe we're still together, and that I'm not in prison"

"Evil witch", Aaron replied, ripping a piece of ham apart.

Sam's mobile rang loudly from her small bag, and she grunted to herself as she pulled it out, cursing under her breath.

"It's Carls", Sam told Aaron, answering the phone, "Hey Carls"

"Hey, when are you both coming back?", Carly asked her, seeming to forget they were on a date.

"Later, we're eating now"

"Okay, let us know when you're coming back"

"Sure, bye", Sam said, a little confused over Carly's call, "What was that about?"

"Beats me", Aaron smiled, chuckling nervously.

Aaron's stomach flipped more times than he could count as 'Always All Ways' started playing automatically from the tree behind them, initiating his plan. When Sam turned around to see what had started the music, she saw quite a few pieces of bacon dangling from the branches, spelling out two words: TURN AROUND. Confused, she span back around to see what was going on, to see Aaron kneeling down beside her, fumbling with his felt-jacket pocket. She felt blood rush to her head as she blushed heavily, her mind and heart racing as he pulled a black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was made from white gold with three perfectly cut diamonds set in the middle, with the word 'forever' on the inside. It was a moment Sam had dreamed of since she was a young girl, despite what she told anyone, and it couldn't feel much more perfect.

"Sam, will you marry me?", Aaron asked her, smiling widely as he awaited her reply.

She grinned widely as it really hit her that Aaron was proposing, and she instantly felt quite nervous but sure of her answer nevertheless.

"Of course I will", she grinned, tears forming in her eyes as he put the ring on her finger.

She stood up with him and hugged him tightly, barely believing that he was her fiance and that they'd be getting married.

"I love you", Sam said into his shoulder, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes.

"I love you too", Aaron replied, kissing her on the forehead as they split apart.

_An Hour Later_

Heading back towards their apartment in Dark Moon Crescent, Sam admired her ring for the millionth time as Aaron unlocked the door, leaping back into the wall behind him as a roar from inside shocked him to death. He had completely forgotten about Sam's surprise congratulations party he'd helped the others organize before he'd left, and felt a fool as he rubbed the pain on the back of his head.

"Congratulations", everyone said as Sam showed them all the ring, Aaron preparing to mingle.

"Congrats kiddo", Sasha grinned as she put her arm around his shoulders, "Spencer's on his way, his friend Socko got them lost out of town, but they're nearly back"

"Okay", he smiled, before taking a look around the room and realizing half their furniture was missing, "Where is everything?"

"Oh yeah, great news. After you left a fancy-looking guy came and told us Bushwell Plaza is finished, and we'll have a week to re-rent our apartments back"

"It'll be weird leaving this place"

"Great to be back there though"

"Hopefully", Aaron smiled, before picking up a glass of champagne and joining a debate with Melanie and Gibby.

"Hey, Aaron", Freddie started to say as he approached him, careful to make sure no one else was in the kitchen with them, "Have you told her yet?"

"I will tomorrow, I didn't wanna ruin tonight", Aaron reasoned, knowing Freddie was talking about Jack's release.

"Good, I don't like being one of the people keeping it from her"

"I'm not keeping it from her", Aaron defended himself, putting his can of soda down.

"I know, sorry I'm just stressed", Freddie told him honestly, sitting down.

"What you two doing?", Carly asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing", Freddie half-shouted, getting up in a flash and looking really guilty, "Nothing"

Carly raised an eyebrow at him and he cracked, taking Carly upstairs while Aaron followed, not wanting Sam to be the only one who didn't know. As Freddie got into his and Carly's room with Carly, he began to frantically pace, knowing he shouldn't say anything.

"Freddie, just wait 'til tomorrow", Aaron reasoned, feeling a little desperate.

"I need to right here, right now", Freddie replied.

"Is there something you two wanna tell me?", Carly asked, getting a little worried about her boy friend and her best friends fiance.

"Yes", Freddie yelled as Aaron shouted 'no'.

"Look, Freddie", Aaron began, really wanting to shut him up, "Just sleep on it, if you still feel the same we can tell her, but not tonight. Please"

"You two are worrying me", Carly stated, getting their attention momentarily.

"But she deserves to know", Freddie finalized with Aaron, ending the dispute.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, tell her!"

"Thank you", Carly burst out, unable to be much more confused.

"Carls, you can't tell Sam", Freddie started, "Jack's been released from prison really early"

Carly was completely taken aback, expecting something much weirder by the duo's behavior, but she was quite appalled that Sam hadn't been told.

"Why hasn't she been told?", Carly questioned, believing it unfair she didn't know.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow, I just didn't wanna ruin tonight", Aaron replied, honesty paying off.

"Good, she needs to know"

_An Hour Later_

"Thank you all for coming", Aaron shouted, standing at the front of all the guests with his arm around Sam, "I'm not going to bore you with a speech, I'll save that for the big day. But I'm glad you could all come, and I appreciate it"

As he raised his wine glass, everyone clinked glasses and toasted for Aaron and Sam, before wondering amongst each other, still deep in conversation despite the party having gone on for hours. As Aaron kissed Sam and held her, he couldn't help but think of what Jack may be doing, and it made him a little fearful.

**Hope you liked it, another wedding on the way, a dangerous criminal free from prison, and the ending on the horizon. I hope you've all got plenty of ideas with how it'll all end. For each click of that review button, my motivation is increased by 20%, so help me, my friends, to reach that 100% :P. Hope you're all doing swell,**

**Zex.**


	126. iWill Kill Him

**Once again internet has been a nub, but I'm back on track now :) Thanks for reviews :)**

**Zex.**

_The Next Day_

Waking up after a late night partying, Aaron was aware that Sam wasn't laying next to him, so he got up to look for her, and as he walked into the kitchen Carly was eating alone.

"Hey, everyone's out", Carly told him, confirming what he hoped hadn't happened.

"Even Sam?", Aaron questioned.

"Yeah, Freddie went to the mall with her"

"I guess I'll have to wait until this evening to tell her", he concluded, grabbing a bowl of cereal so he wouldn't be too hungry at work.

"How's work anyway?"  
"Not bad, Chambers wants something interesting to happen", Aaron chuckled, remembering Jared's exact wording.

Aaron had been in the Seattle Police Department for almost two years, and he had been partnered with Chambers for almost all of the time, and had never had to deal with a police-classified serious crime.

"But speaking of work, I better go, you want a lift?", he asked Carly, finishing off his breakfast and pulling his jacket over his black shirt.

"Sure, cheers", Carl smiled, grabbing her jumper and following Aaron out the door.

Carly had got a job at the Ridgeway Nursery, and was training to be the manager, which had proven to take longer than she'd thought.

As Aaron pulled into the car park his radio fuzzed and came to life, the voice of their operator blasting from it.

"Shots fired at Seattle mall, all units respond"

"Sorry Carls, gotta go, have a good day", he half-shouted, excited as he sped off, not hearing Carly's response.

"This is Detective Renelle, approaching the scene", Aaron replied to the operator, not sure what to expect.

"Sting-Ray, I'm on my way there, ETA 4 minutes", Chambers told him on the private channel.

"I hear you Jar-Jar, ETA 3 minutes", he joked, shifting into sixth gear as he hit 120mph, tripling the speed limit.

The blast of sirens emitting from his car drowned the revs from his engine, alerting other drivers to the fact he was coming. From just ahead he could see Jared Chambers' car skid from a junction, accelerating almost as much as Aaron as they drove to the mall.

Screeching to a halt, they immediately got people away from the building and joined the other three police cruisers forming a barrier between them and the doors.

"Detectives", one of the police officers acknowledged them.

"What's the situation", Aaron asked, leaning against one of the cars.

"Two armed suspects entered approximately 8 minutes ago with an unarmed female. A shotgun shot was fired and hit a young male in the stomach, but we haven't yet been able to get him. Another female seems to have been taken hostage"

"So that's two female hostages and a wounded male?", Chambers checked, before seeing the nods of the officers and indicating for Aaron to follow him, "Right, we need to get the male out, that's our first priority"

"We haven't got time for S.W.A.T., we'll have to do it ourselves", Aaron rectified, knowing time was of the essence.

"We've got four entrances, and it looks like we're the only armed officers"

"Well this will be interesting", Aaron remarked, looking at the mall for some inspiration on how to infiltrate without being detected.

Without a warning, three gunshots went off and the front doors shed there glass as the bullets smashed through, embedding themselves into each police cruiser. The two armed suspects stood at the entrance with their two hostages, brown sacks tight over their heads so it would be difficult to breathe. The two suspects were wearing Mexican wrestling masks, the male wearing black and the female purple. The male kicked his hostage down to their knees and lifted the bag, showing a teary Samantha Puckett whimpering in defeat. Aaron was filled with a rage like he'd rarely felt before, and he unholstered his gun quicker than he thought possible, aiming at Sam's captive. Before he count fire with confidence of not hitting his beloved, she had been pulled upwards as a human shield, keeping Aaron at bay until they disappeared back into the mall.

"It's Jack Elms", Aaron shouted in anger, also letting everyone else know.

"Calm down kid", Chambers stated strictly, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"I'm gunna kill him", Aaron muttered to himself.

He sprung into action more than anyone thought he would considering his fiance was a hostage, and began making quick arrangements. Knowing that the wounded young male would most likely be Freddie, he made sure the ambulance was aware of the urgency, then got Spencer to pick up Carly from work and get to the hospital. With no more to keep him occupied outside of the mall, he ran through the plan with Chambers, making sure there were no mistakes.

"I'll take the front and make a distraction, you take the back doors and try to get to Freddie if you can"

"I'll have Bill and Louisa take each other door, we'll get these guys", Chambers continued, always liking extra back-up.

"Good, any threat to like and we shoot to kill, okay?"

"Roger", he confirmed, seriousness visible on his face, "You realize this is a trap to get you, right?"

Aaron replied with a single nod, before pulling out his gun and loading, heading towards the front door as Bill, Louisa, and Jared took up there positions.

Pushing open the front doors to the mall, he was aware of how quiet it was, so he sped up to reach the centre faster, which is where he predicted they'd be. As he approached the middle of the mall he could see Freddie laying face down in a pool of blood by 'Peppermint Palace', so he hurried over to make sure he was okay.

"Freddie?", he asked, rolling him over onto his back.

Freddie's eyes flicked opened momentarily, before they rolled back into his head as a grunt escaped from his mouth. Two fairly large explosions rocked the mall as the East and West seemed to be demolished, shattering most of the glass within the mall.

"Chambers are you okay?", Aaron asked his partner through his radio, propping Freddie up against a wall.

"I'm fine, I'm going to have some difficulty getting to you, there's debris all over the place"

"Okay, help the paramedics get here, Freddie Benson has a shotgun wound to the stomach"

"Roger that, be careful, the mall's likely to be completely rigged"

Aaron then switched off his radio, placing it on his belt as he raised to his feet, knowing Freddie would be okay where he was.

Heading down towards 'Drainpipe Factory', Aaron caught a glimpse of movement and sped up, keeping noise to a complete minimum as he rounded around a corner. About a hundred meters in front of him,one of the masked gunmen was standing behind two captives, both wearing brown sacks over their heads. Drawing his gun he cut through a shop, gaining advantage on the other gunmen, using a laptop which had complete access to the mall security cameras, as well as their own explosive set-ups. Unable to tell which was Jack, he made himself known with a few words, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around his gun.

"Well hello there", he stated, reminding himself immediately of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Detective Renelle, how nice of you to join us", one of the gunmen replied, as they both removed their masks.

Jack Elms, the one who spoke, smirked at him as he loaded his shotgun, not shy of the fact Aaron was holding a gun himself. Aaron had never seen the woman he was with, which Jack immediately picked up on and introduced them to each other.

"This is my wife Helen", he told Aaron as he calmly removed his hostages head covers.

Two identical girls were kneeling in front of him, one of them Aaron's fiance Sam Puckett, and the other he sister, Melanie Puckett. Jack had made sure they were wearing exactly the same clothes, with exactly the same hair and make-up so it would be near-impossible for Aaron to distinguish between the two.

"Would you like to play a game?", Jack asked sadistically, parodying a well-known film serial-killer.

**There it was. The next chapter will be quite emotional hopefully, and will most-likely be called iFinish This. What will happen? What game is Jack proposing, and for the million dollar question:**

**How many people do you think will die? 3, 4, or 5.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Darth Zexar.**


	127. iFinish This

**Thank you for reviews :) In light of a review, I'd like to make it clear I'm not a die-hard Seddie fan, hence the reason I've never written a Seddie fic, but that doesn't mean I don't like Seddie, 'cause I do. Hope you like it :)**

**Zex.**

Sirens of what sounded like several ambulances could be heard in the distance, but barely registered in Aaron's mind as he stared down Jack and Helen Elms. He noted that Jack had a semi-automatic shotgun which had a relatively good range, and that Helen was wielding a 15mm pistol, not much different from his own.

"You've meddled with my plans for the last time, Renelle", Jack spoke, stroking the trigger as he paced behind his daughters.

"What could possibly be going through your mind?", he question rhetorically, never understanding his intentions.

"Your death", Helen answered for her husband, slowly moving towards Aaron.  
"Jack", he addressed him, completely ignoring Helen, "Why are you doing this?"

"These _children_ of mine detest me", he spat out, looking disgusted at his two kids.

"So let them live their lives, don't torture them for the mistakes that you made when they were young", Aaron reasoned, hoping he'd be able to negotiate the situation.

"Mistakes?", he yelled at Aaron, raising his gun a little.

"You walked out on them, what do you expect?"

"And then there's you", he pointed at Aaron, his eyes bloodshot and dark, "You saved Samantha too many times"

"I love her Jack, more than you'd believe", he spoke gently, desperately trying to wear him down with words, "Do you remember when you first saw her? When you first held her as a baby?"

"The greatest day of my life", he smiled, forgetting about the hatred he was feeling.

"That's how I feel about her every time I see her. Now do you understand why I've done everything I can to keep her safe?"

"Don't tell me you're buying this bullshit?", Helen scoffed, turning to face Jack.

"You're right", Jack chuckled, breaking into a insane laugh, "Now onto my little game"

"So close", Aaron muttered, frustrated at how near he'd been to breaking Jack down.

"As you can see, Samantha and Melanie Puckett are completely under my mercy", Jack began, his twisted idea of fun becoming reality, "C4 explosive charges have been placed on the supports above the girls, and any attempt of escape will detonate them"

"But which of the girls is Samantha?", Helen continued, loading a new clip into her pistol.

"You shall be given sixty seconds, have you not decided by the end of it, the charges will detonate. Should you decide wrong, the charges will detonate. Should you fire your gun, the charges will detonate. And should either girl identify themselves, you guessed it, the charges will detonate, understand?", Jack finished, smirking.

"You sick bastard", Aaron yelled, taking two steps forward in rage.

"Your time starts now", Helen smirked, starting a stop watch.

Aaron's mind raced faster than he could believe as he looked down at Sam and Melanie, panic taking control as he stared at the identical twins. He'd never had to think about telling them apart before, it had always been so obvious by their hair and clothes, but when they really were identical it proved an impossible task.

"50...", Helen counted down, returning her penetrable stare to Aaron.

He had absolutely nothing, no way of telling them apart, no backup from his colleagues, and no other way of getting them out of the situation. His finger twitched on the trigger of his gun as his eyes looked up to the metal supports Jack spoke about, two charges at each end. The seriousness of the situation was intensified as he broke a sweat, helplessly running through his memories of Sam and Melanie in his head, searching for something, anything.

"...40...", Helen continued, loving the panic on Aaron's face.

As the memories raced in front of his eyes he struggled to find any difference; all he could see was the hair, makeup, and clothes. In an odd occurrence, it seemed the only way to separate the twins was their appearance, when it was their appearance that made it so hard. Both girls were kneeling, staring down at the ground about four meters in front of him, and it was then that he had an idea.

"...30..."

"Sam, Melanie, look at me", Aaron started, seeing them both look up at him, "I need you to remember. Music, 'Tears Don't Fall', A+", he spoke, starting with a memory of his first day with Sam, "In biology we should dissect pigs for free pork. Freddie and Shelby making out made you feel sick. I bow to a skill far greater than my own"

He knew the last memory would start to make Sam realize what he was doing as it was what he'd said moments before their first kiss.

"...20..."

As time was running out he needed more powerful memories, so fast forwarded to much more dramatic events.

"'Always All Ways'. Me and Sasha were kidnapped by Missy and Laurel. Felicity Marsh took us all hostage. Jack came back. I got you out of the van in the lake. Chambers pushed me off Bushwell Plaza. We were kidnapped. Bushwell Plaza burnt to the ground"

"...10..."

With the final ten seconds Aaron had yet to make a breakthrough, desperately struggling as he watched their eyes and lips for a defining feature.

"The lake yesterday evening"

He had nothing else and all seemed completely lost, until he saw a sparkle in one of their eyes at the mention of his proposal.

"3, 2...", Helen finalized, preparing the detonator.

"LEFT", he yelled, pointing at Sam with a split second left on the timer.

"Very good", Jack remarked, a devilish smile across his face, "Very good indeed"

Aaron breathed heavily, the tension of what Jack called a game rattling through his body until he calmed himself down. Helen looked disappointed that he'd saved Sam and Melanie, but her plan was swung into motion as Jack gave her a quick nod.

"Now Detective", she started to say, stepping towards him, "You have a gun, and we'll give you five choices"  
"No more games Elms, it's over", Aaron threatened, raising his gun to aim at her forehead.

"You may shoot me or Jack, but if you do we'll shoot one of the girls. You may shoot one of the girls, and then we'll let the other leave. Or you may shoot yourself, and we will let the girls leave unharmed"

"What?", he shouted, in complete disbelief at how twisted the duo were.

"Make your choice Renelle", Jack stated, holding the barrel of his shotgun at the back of Sam's head.

He would never even aim a gun at Sam or Melanie, let alone shoot them, which left him only three choices, two of which would end badly for one of the girls. He let out a deep breath and raised his gun from his side, smirking as he placed the barrel at his temple, seeing the shock in Sam and Melanie's eyes.

"Aaron, no", Melanie screamed, neither caring about Jack or Helen anymore.

"No"Sam cried out, begging with her eyes, "I love you"

Aaron saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw Chambers stealthily approaching about forty meters behind Jack, and saw a great opportunity. A plan formed instantly in his mind and he knew it was the best and only way of safely taking care of the entire situation. With a brief chuckle he moved his gun down in a fluid motion and fired a bullet past Jack, straight towards Chambers' chest.

A loud thud of Detective Jared Chambers hitting the floor behind Jack and Helen made them both turn around to see what had happened, and it was then that Aaron struck into action. Running forward he fired a single shot Helen's way, hitting her in the back of the neck with a fatal wound, before taking aim at Jack. Before Aaron could react, Jack had twisted around and fired the shotgun, sending Aaron flying backwards as the shot made a hard impact with his chest. Sam and Melanie screamed as their father was the only one left with a gun, which felt like a death sentence to them, but he didn't seem interested in anything but Aaron's body. He strolled over to where Aaron laid motionless with an evil laughter emanating from his lungs, but his joy was cut short. A bullet to the back of his head sent him plummeting towards the floor, his eyes misted over as death claimed his hellbent soul.

Jared Chambers broke into a run, ignoring the pain in his chest as he unzipped his bullet-proof vest, now knowing how much it still hurt to be shot with it on. As he reached his partner he began to laugh, giving him a hand to his feet as the pair of Detectives rejoiced at their victory. Before Aaron even saw her coming, Sam had leaped into his arms as she'd thought he was dead, not knowing that Aaron had been wearing a bullet-proof vest.

_Half An Hour Later_

"What took you so long?", Aaron chuckled as he and Chambers drank a coffee on the hood of a police cruiser.

"There were paramedics to assist", he replied, suddenly feeling much more serious.

"Bill and Louisa were great officers", Aaron stated, picking up on what Chambers was thinking about.

The two large explosions in the mall had been caused by Bill and Louisa's doors being rigged to blow, and they'd been extremely lucky to have had any chance of survival, but had died on the way to the hospital. Freddie Benson had been taken to the hospital immediately and was recovering in the presence of Carly, Sasha, and Spencer. Sam and Melanie had also been taken to the hospital for routine checks, but would only be there for a few hours. Aaron and Jared's boss, Danny Clarke, got out of his undercover police car and walked over to them both, a gentle smile present.

"Well done in there today", he started to say, "You two are looking at promotions"

"Thanks Dan", Aaron grinned, happy at how the day had gone.

"You've got the rest of the day off", he told them both, "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

**There it was. Jack is finally gone. Next chapter will be a make-or-break chapter, but you'll have to wait and see what for :)**

**Zex.**


	128. iMake Or Break

**Sorry, I've been insanely ill and couldn't muster the energy to write. Here it is, iMake Or Break. Enjoy!**

**Zex.**

As Aaron walked into Freddie's room at the hospital he saw that Carly, Sam, and Melanie were sitting on each side of his bed, all of them going silent when he came in.

"What's up?", he asked, a little confused.

Sam gave him a death glare and clenched her teeth, biting back what she wanted to say and releasing a deep growl instead. Melanie sighed at her sister, and got up to hug Aaron, extremely grateful for what he'd done in the mall, though she could see Sam's side of the inevitable argument.

"How you feeling Freddie?", Carly asked him to try and end the awkward silence.

"Pretty drugged up", he smiled in reply, "Seeing my mom pass out was very entertaining though"

When Mrs. Benson had walked into the room to see her 'baby son' connected to a machine with a web of tubes, she'd passed out and had to be taken to a separate part of the hospital. Aaron chuckled and walked over to the where Freddie's file was on the counter and picked it up, intending on checking what medication he was on until Sam snatched it off of him. Aaron looked at her as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?', but stayed silent and left the room, heading towards the small cafe for a coffee.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

As he drank the remainder of his coffee, he saw a very angry-looking Sam heading his direction and braced himself for whatever she was going to say. To his surprise she just sat opposite him, glaring at him as if waiting for him to say something, but he remained almost as silent as her.

"Talk to me", he smiled, putting his hand on hers until she shook it off.

"I thought me and Melanie would die", she started to say, still as cold towards Aaron, "We thought Freddie was dead"

"I'm sorry"

"So what? You weren't there for me", Sam yelled at him, no control over he anger.

"What? The second I knew you were a hostage I came after you", Aaron half shouted back.

"What about Freddie? You left him with a shotgun wound in his chest"

"I checked his wound, he was relatively okay. Chambers wasn't far away with the paramedics anyway"

Sam looked as if she'd lost all interest in their conversation, and put her face in her hands as Aaron put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Get off me", she screamed, completely ignoring the looks people were giving them, "More than anything I can't believe you didn't tell me Jack had been released"

"Well I guess it makes little different but I _was_ going to tell you this morning, but you left before I woke up"

"You petty bastard", she muttered almost to herself.

"Sam, I messed up"

"Damn right you did. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw him coming? I thought he was locked up"

"I'm so sorry"

"So you keep saying. Just answer me one thing", she stated, closing her eyes to calm down a little.

"Anything"

"When did you find out?", Sam asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Jared told me yesterday afternoon", Aaron replied honestly, a little shocked at her following outburst.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?", she screamed as loud as humanly possible, getting the attention of anyone who wasn't already listening in.

"I'd been planning that date for weeks, I didn't want it ruined"

"That changes everything", Sam said sarcastically, completely bored of the argument.

"Look, Sam, if I could go back and change it I would. I love you", he smiled gently, more scared of her than he had been whilst facing Jack and Helen.

"I don't care", she finalized, tears starting to form in her eyes as she followed through on her thoughts.

She pulled the symbol of their love from her ring finger as violently as she could and thrust it into Aaron's hand, showing him what she wanted. Aaron looked down at the ring in his hand and clenched a fist around it, completely lost for words for a few moments.

"You wanna throw it all away?", he questioned, knowing her answer before she spoke it.

"You've left me no choice", she replied with no emotion, despite fighting back tears.

Aaron placed the ring on the table and slid it over to where Sam's hand was resting, immediately feeling his heart drop well into his stomach as tears fell from her eyes. Turning to leave he could see that Carly and Melanie had witnessed the breakup, but he gave no sign of acknowledgment as he headed towards the door, ignoring hushed voices of people as he walked past. As he placed his hands into the pockets of his high-collared jacket he walked out into the 25 degree warmth, feeling utterly broken.

_A Few Hours Later_

As Aaron pushed open the door to their apartment in Dark Moon Crescent, he was quite surprised to see Carly on the couch, instead expecting her to still be at the hospital.

"Are you alright?", she asked, hugging him when he slouched down next to her.

Rather than speaking he just rested his head on her shoulder, not sure how to answer her question honestly. He gave up on figuring out what to say and exhaled deeply, before breathing in the sweet smell of Carly's perfume as he kept his head on her shoulder.

"I should leave", Aaron finally spoke, still not moving his head.

"This is your home as much as hers", Carly reminded him, before remembering they would soon be able to go back to Bushwell Plaza, "Plus, you can get your old apartment back in a few days"

"I meant I should leave Seattle"

"A holiday would be good for you", Carly smiled, still not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Carls, I mean for good", he told her, looking up to see her reaction.

As she was just about to speak Sasha walked through the front door holding Ashley's little hand, immediately picking up that something had gone wrong.

"What's happened?"

"Spencer didn't call you?", Carly asked, expecting her to know something.

"No, should he have?"

"Well yeah", Carly began, before explaining to Sasha exactly what had happened.

"I'm sure it'll all be alright in the end", Sasha smiled, ruffling Aaron's hair as she headed for the kitchen, quite shocked about what had happened.

Carly pulled Aaron to his feet and forced him into the elevator, heading up to her room where she planned to talk him out of leaving in private. She sat down on the small swivel chair by her computer and turned to face Aaron, surprised about how calm he looked.

"You can't leave", Carly smiled, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her legs.

"I can't stay around here"  
"Why?"

"I don't think you realize how awkward it'll be", he reasoned, sitting down on her pink sheeted bed.

"She loves you, Aaron, even if it doesn't seem like it. Just give her time and she'll forgive you"

"What if she meets someone else?", Aaron questioned, hoping to have beaten Carly.

"Then at least she'll be happy. Surely that's what you want?", she replied, knowing she was putting him into a position where he'd have to agree.

"That's all I've ever wanted", he smiled, sighing as he leaned back, realizing Carly was right about him leaving.

He closed his black-lined eyes and thought about everything he and Sam had gone through, opening his eyes again to see it was dark and relatively loud. He checked his watch and saw five hours had passed and that he must have fallen asleep, so got up off of Carly's bed to see why there was so much noise coming from the first floor of their apartment. As he stepped out of the elevator everyone quietened down, knowing there would be some awkward tension between Aaron and Sam.

"Hey", Sam shouted to everyone, not feeling awkward to see Aaron, "Return to normal"

As everyone obeyed Sam's demand Gibby and Melanie headed to Aaron, both of them apologizing for what had happened between him and Sam.

"Don't sweat it", he smiled, before realizing he couldn't pull off saying that phrase.

"Welcome to the 'Street Party'", Carly shouted to him excitedly, wearing a pair of baggy pants and a loose football jersey.

"Sorry Carls, I'm not doing the hip look", he laughed, knowing she was going to ask.

"Yes you are. Go change, there's an outfit in my room on the couch"

As Aaron ran up the stairs he knew Carly was trying to cheer him up so he thought he'd make an effort, after all, he'd get nowhere if he sat around mourning his relationship with Sam.

**There you are. No more Aaron and Sam, no more wedding, but much more plot ideas for me :P. I'm not as hell-bent on ending the story so much now, but I may have a break to do a few one-shots at some point.**

**Spare a few moments and let me know what you think with that teenie weenie little Review Button :) Gracias mi amigo's,**

**Zex.**


	129. iFeel Awkward

**Thank you for reviews, they always mean a lot :)**

**Zexar.**

Despite being in a horrendous mood, Aaron had cheered up and livened up the party when it was beginning to die down a bit, but he was beginning to regret it as he had replaced Sam as the 'leader' figure. She'd merged back into the back of the party with no interest of speaking or interacting with Aaron in any way.

"Carls, I hate these pants", he laughed, sitting down next to her in the kitchen.

"So do I", she chuckled, taking a few more dips of her wine.

"How many glasses have you had?", Aaron smirked, picking up the bottle and pouring himself a glass.

"Shut it", she started, before hearing Sam over the loud gathering, "How are you feeling?"

"About Sam? Still not good"

Aaron gulped down his glass of wine and rubbed his eyes, smudging his eye liner beyond repair but not caring at all. Carly laughed at him then patted him on the shoulder, staggering back to the main party with Aaron close behind her.

_Two Hours Later_

Aaron and Carly were the last two awake after the party had finished, and were drunk enough to find almost everything they did amusing. Walking up the stairs Aaron tripped and fell through Carly's bedroom door, laying on his back laughing whilst Carly was bent double. As he struggled to get to his feet it registered that he was in the wrong bedroom, but he didn't see any reason to care as he flopped onto the couch. Carly laughed at him and crawled onto her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep within seconds.

_The Following Morning_

Aaron opened his eyes to a throbbing head ache due to the events from the party, and looked around to see he was in Carly's room. Scrambling to his feet he could see she was asleep on her bed, and that they were still wearing the 'street' clothes from the night before. Heading into Carly's bathroom he removed his eye liner and straightened his hair, keeping noise to a minimum so not to wake Carly. As he finished and put the straighteners down, he turned to see Carly leaning against the door frame, which made him jump backwards.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", Aaron smiled, brushing past her.

"I didn't mean to scare you", she chuckled, following him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't remember last night at all"

"I remember you and Gibby doing shots"

"He passed out after eight", they both laughed, remembering Gibby collapsing face down onto the floor whilst Aaron had danced away his victory.

Aaron grabbed a pair of paracetamols and swallowed them, before heading into the living room as Sam came down the stairs. Instead he made a weird, uncomfortable whimper sound and walked out of the apartment, coming back in moments later when he realized what he was wearing.

"Like I'm going out wearing this", he said, more to himself than anyone, and headed up to where he'd left his clothes in Carly's room.

Changing quickly into his skin-tight jeans he made a run for it, darting down the stairs and across the room to the door which he'd left open. Unfortunately it didn't go so well for him. He tripped on the third step from the bottom but managed to just stay on his feet, with much too much momentum than he could deal with. He collided with the back of the couch and flipped forward, landing on his back next to the coffee table, missing Sam by only a few feet. She raised her eye brows at him and stared at his crumpled frame on the floor, not moving as he bounded to his feet, saluted to them both, and sprint-limped through the door clutching the left side of his ribs.

"Freak", Sam muttered, sitting down and switching the TV on.

_Seven Hours Later_

Aaron arrived back at the apartment and headed straight up to his bedroom, forgetting a vital fact about where he was heading. Walking through the door he slumped down on his bed, not noticing Sam and closing his eyes, concentrating purely on the music he was listening to.

"What do you think you're doing?", Sam asked him quite politely from next to him, where she was sitting on the bed.

"Hey love, how you doing?", he smiled, never having felt more awkward in his life.

He got to his feet and headed for the door, turning just before he disappeared and grabbing a pair of his black jeans.

"Oh by the way, you can have the room", he smirked, heading down the stairs and chucking the jeans into Carly's room.

"Oh you're back", Carly called out to him from where she was standing at the window.

"Sorry I didn't see you", he smiled, walking into her room and standing next to her, seeing immediately what she was looking at.

"Weird isn't it", she asked him, meaning the man walking along the street licking lamp posts.

"It's so awkward Carls", Aaron said in a whiny way, sitting down on her bed and putting his face in his hands.

"It'll get better, I promise", she smiled, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"What if it doesn't? She seems so calm about it all"

"I bet she's not inside", Carly told him, and he knew deep down she must feel weird around him.

"You wanna catch a movie?", he asked her, getting too caught up in his thoughts.

"Sure, what you wanna see?", she questioned, getting into a conversation about movies as they headed down the elevator.

_After The Movie_

"I can't believe you almost cried", Carly chuckled as they walked through Seattle eating a pack of chips between them.

"Hello? They were getting married and broke up, that's the story of my life", he replied, giving her a good unarguable point.

"Well what about when he died, that couldn't have been sadder"

"Let's face it, it was always going to happen", he argued, feeling much happier than he had.

"I'm glad you're still smiling", she grinned, happy that her best friends break up hadn't affected her friendship with them both.

"Apart from the awkwardness, it's been quite easy"

"Blatantly because of my awesome party", she bragged, knowing it had contributed.

"You're arrogance is rightly placed", he smirked, taking a final chip before surrendering the rest to Carly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young woman walk past on the other side of the street, and he was convinced he knew who it was. He turned his head to see if he was going crazy, watching as the brown haired girl headed towards her destination, unaware of him. She was wearing a deep purple pair of skinny jeans with a black hooded jumper, and had a pair of white 'pear' earphones in. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, looking back to see she had turned a corner and disappeared, leaving him with his suspicions.

"What?", Carly asked, confused about his behavior.

"I thought I saw someone I knew", he smiled, feeling quite haunted as they walked back to Dark Moon Crescent, returning their conversation to the movie.

Walking back through the door to their apartment in Dark Moon Crescent Aaron picked up a solitary note from the floor, seeing it was for him.

_Aaron Renelle,_

_If you want to know the truth, go to the lakeside alone at midnight on the twentieth._

_-Ghost of the past._

He frowned at the note and folded it in half, putting it in his pocket and making a mental note he had thirteen days to decided whether or not to go. Whatever he was to do, he realized how tired he was, and followed Carly up the stairs, intending on sleeping on her guest bed.

**There it was. Guesses on who left the mysterious note? The winner gains maximum kudos ;)**

**Zexar.**


	130. iLeave Dark Moon Crescent

**Complications are on the way :P**

**Zex.**

_Twelve Days Later_

"Thanks Carls", Aaron smiled, putting the last box of his stuff in his newly furnished apartment.

Bushwell Plaza had been completely rebuilt in a very similar way to before, so it felt like he was in his old apartment rather than it being completely new. The owner had refurnished the apartment with black and white furniture, and Aaron liked the new look of the place. Sitting in his couch he waved Carly good bye and pulled the note from his pocket, reading it for the millionth time. He didn't recognize the hand writing at all, and was relatively undecided on whether he was going to meet the person. Curiosity played a huge part in why he wanted to go, but on the other hand should he not have some back-up just in case anything went wrong? As he pondered on the situation a piece of paper slid under the door so he raced to his feet and yanked the door open to see a completely deserted hallway. Closing the door again he picked up the sheet of paper and flipped it over to see the same hand writing in purple ink.

_Don't forget, tomorrow at midnight._

That was it, he was going.

He lounged around his apartment for the rest of the day, doing nothing but watch television shows he didn't even like and eating popcorn. He was sitting in almost complete darkness when the door knocked, so he shouted for them to come in whilst turning off the TV. He was quite surprised to see who was walking in and closing the door, not expecting her of all people to willingly socialize with him.

"Sam? What're you doing here?", he asked, a little harsher than he'd hoped for.

"Do you really think she'd come here?", Melanie chuckled, sitting down next to him and releasing a deep breath.

"You okay?", he asked, expecting her to say something.

"Nothing, you wanna get a coffee?"

"Yeah sure", Aaron smiled in reply, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket as they left the apartment.

_Meanwhile_

Sam turned to leave the mall with the intent on heading home, but walked straight into a guy she'd known from Ridgeway High. Drake Kindred.

"Hey Drake", she smiled half-heartedly.

"Sam, good to see you", he grinned, pulling his earphones from his ears, "You wanna catch up?"

"Sure, Groovy Smoothie?"

"I was thinking 'Manic Meats'", he smirked, knowing she couldn't resist the restaurant.  
"Fine you win", she laughed, heading towards her favorite place with Drake.

"So, you still dating Renelle?", Drake questioned, looking interested as they walked into 'Manic Meats'.

"No, we were engaged but not now", she stated with relatively no emotion considering she'd spent two years with him.

"Sorry to hear", he replied, smirking to himself inside.

_Four Hours Later_

"That was one hell of an alcoholic coffee", Aaron chuckled, wobbling a little as he opened the door to his apartment.

"You put the vodka in it"  
"No I didn't, you did", he reminded her, smirking as she laughed.

She was so different to Sam that the fact they looked identical didn't make it too hard for Aaron to be with her. He'd originally thought it would be quite weird until he'd actually spent some time with her.

"It's getting quite late", he stated, seeing it was nearly midnight, "You hungry?"

"A little yeah"

Aaron smiled and headed for his phone which he picked up and phoned a pizza company, hoping they'd still be open. He ordered two cheese pizza's and sat down, talking to Melanie about her and Gibby until the pizza came.

_Meanwhile_

"Thanks for walking me home", Sam smiled at Drake as she opened the door to her apartment in Bushwell Plaza.

"It's a pleasure", he replied, kissing her hand before walking off.

She blushed quite heavily and turned to walk in the apartment, seeing Carly and Freddie staring at her from the couch. She grunted as she knew exactly what was coming, so headed straight to the fridge while they started their speech.

"What're you doing?", Carly asked, taking the can of soda from her hand so she'd pay attention.

"I saw Drake and we got talking"

"What about Aaron?", Freddie questioned, knowing she still cared about him.

"What about him? It's not like we're still together", she defended herself.

"Oh come off it", Freddie half shouted, "You still love him"  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with him"

"Yes it does", Carly piped up, her and Freddie siding against her.

"Carls, I love you but that doesn't mean I'm in love with you"

Carly sat down on the island chair defeated, not sure how she could continue arguing, but Freddie was far from finished.

"Even so, you only broke up two weeks ago"

"I know Freddork", she snapped, giving him the death glare.

"Fine, make your own mistakes. Just don't come crying to us when it all falls down", Freddie retaliated, slopping back down on the couch as she headed up the stairs.

_Two Hours Later_

Aaron smiled at Melanie as she fell asleep on his shoulder, so he moved gently and picked her up, careful not to wake her. He carried her into his room and set her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her and leaving her to sleep, heading back to the couch where a few slices of pizza still remained. He then saw the two notes he'd received about going to the lake at midnight on the coffee table, but one of them had changed. The message now read:

_aaron renelle,_

_If you want to know the truth, go to the Lakeside at midnight On the twentieth noVemEr._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ghOst of yoUr past._

He had over a month until he had to meet the mysterious person, a month to think about who it could possibly be. He was going to go crazy. Leaning back he closed his eyes momentarily, opening them to bright sunshine.

"Morning", Melanie smiled, eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, "You should have left me on the couch last night"

"Nah it's fine, I was comfy enough"

"Thanks", she replied, getting up and heading for the door, "I best go, I'll see you later", she chirped, leaving the apartment and heading down the corridor.

"Melanie?", Sam asked, seeing her twin emerge from Aaron's apartment.

"Oh hey Sam", she smiled, always in a good mood.

Sam felt angry as she watch Melanie head down the stairs to leave Bushwell Plaza, angry that Aaron could do it. As if on cue Aaron left his apartment, heading towards her and smiling as he headed into her apartment. She followed him in a furious mood, fully intending on making him feel guilty.

**More complications will arise, just you wait and see :P**

**Zexar.**


	131. iWarn Drake

**Sorry it's been a while, been busy with work training.**

**Zex.**

Sam barged through the front door after Aaron, making him jump a little as he turned to face her to see who had come in. Carly and Freddie saw how angry she looked and braced themselves for an easily foreseeable fight.

"She's my sister", Sam yelled at Aaron, instantly thinking he'd know what she was angry about.

"Come again", he frowned, confused about what she was meaning.

"Melanie. I saw her leaving your apartment this morning", Sam explained.

"And?", he questioned, completely oblivious to what Sam was presuming.

"She's my sister", she repeated, much more angry than before.

"Sam, it's not like anything happened"

"Why else would she sleep at your apartment jackass?"

"We went for a coffee, got back late, and she fell asleep watching TV"

"Why was she even there in the first place?"

"I think it's a little thing friends do, you know, hang out?", he replied extremely sarcastically.

"Don't lie to me, Renelle"

"Why would I lie to you Sam? I love you", he told her in complete honesty, affecting her more than she thought it would have.

Sam, for the first time since they'd split, was starting to regret breaking up with him and was considering giving him another chance until Carly spoke up.

"Sam, you can hardly talk anyway"

"Shut up Carls", Sam snapped back, not wanting Aaron to know about Drake.

"No, I won't. It's hardly fair for you to date but expect Aaron not to"

"You're dating? Already?", Aaron asked Sam, a look of complete heartbreak spread over his face.

"There's a difference Carls, Drake's not his brother", Sam shouted at Carly, ignoring Aaron completely.

"Sam, do I really mean that little to you?", Aaron questioned, looking like he was at breaking point.

"You know what? Maybe it's best you leave me alone"

Aaron's eyes narrowed a little as anger and hurt mixed together but he managed to keep his cool as he stared at his ex.

"Fine, whatever", he conceded, pushing the door open violently and slamming it behind him.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Aaron was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands, still in disbelief over the fact Sam was dating again. He'd presumed that after two years with him that she'd have waited a little longer to get back out there. Deep down he knew it would hurt whenever she dated someone else. He heard his door creak open and turned his head to see who was there, and it was then that it clicked in his mind who Sam was dating. Drake Kindred from Ridgeway High.

"Get out of my apartment", he ordered.

"Leave her alone, Renelle", Drake told him, taking a few steps towards him.

Faster than Drake could react, Aaron had risen to his feet and closed the gap between them, wrapping both of his hands around his neck. Aaron backed him up against the wall and squeezed enough so he would have a little trouble breathing, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You hurt her in any way, and I will hunt you down. Am I making myself clear?"

Drake made a few pathetic whimpering sounds as he tried to pull Aaron's hands off of him, but failed and nodded as much as he could. Aaron released him and watched as he collapsed to the floor, holding his neck as he breathed deeply to make up for his lack of air.

"Now get out of my apartment", Aaron spoke, angered a little by Drake's lack of movement.

He pulled Drake to his feet and forced him through the door before slamming it closed and sliding the bolt and chain across.

"Don't worry babe, he'll leave you alone", Drake smiled as he walked back to where Sam was waiting for him.

"What did you do?", Sam asked, a little worried about Aaron.

"Just had a chat", he replied, truthful scared about what had happened.

_Three Weeks Later_

Aaron headed towards Bushwell Plaza, seeing it for the first time in weeks as he was returning from a conference in New York. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, and he'd left his phone in his apartment, so he knew that he'd get an earful. After he'd thrown Drake from his apartment he'd packed his bags and left Seattle, arriving in New York two weeks before he was expected, but he'd enjoyed the time to himself. Pushing the front doors open he awaited the welcoming shriek from Lewbert, but instead saw him making out with a woman at his desk.

"Hey Lewb", he smiled, seeing a hand stretch out to wave at him.

Chuckling to himself he headed into the elevator and went up to his apartment with the intent on going to Carly's to let them know he was back. As he stepped out of the elevator he saw his older sister sitting on his couch with a magazine and a packet of chips.

"Hey Ruby", he smiled, chucking his bag behind the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?", she half shouted at him, not sounding angry just irritated.

"Conference in New York"  
"We've been so worried, you're such an idiot", she replied, a little more angry as she stood up and headed towards him.

"You're one to talk", he argued, standing his ground, "I don't hear from you for weeks then you just appear"

"The difference is you know where I am. Look, I know you and Sam broke up and I'm sorry, I really am, but don't take it out on us"

"Sorry, I just love her so much"

"Come and stay with me and Griffin, there's plenty of room", Ruby smiled, hugging Aaron, "Dark Moon Crescent's too quiet without you"

"Some other time", he told her, pulling away from her and sighing, "I best go tell everyone I'm back"

"That's my cue to leave", Ruby laughed, heading with him to the door.

"You know you're welcome to stay"

Heading into the Shay apartment he saw Drake and Sam kissing, so he turned away and closed the door again behind him, opting out of going back to his apartment. Instead he headed down the stairs and left Bushwell Plaza, heading straight down the road towards the mall. His attention was instantly averted to the woman ahead of him, looking exactly like the woman he'd seen weeks before when he was with Carly. She was wearing a dark purple pair of drain pipe jeans like before, but had a yellow top on with knee high yellow Converse.

"Excuse me?", he asked as he caught up to her, "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else"

_That's it_, he thought to himself, _I'm going completely crazy._

_Meanwhile_

"Was that Aaron?", Sam asked Drake, knowing he wouldn't have seen but asking nevertheless.

"So what if it was?", he replied, shrugging his shoulders and leaning in towards Sam again.

"Because it's only been a month, I don't want to hurt him"

"He's 19, I'm sure he'll get over it", Drake told her with no regard for how she was feeling.

"Yeah, and I care about him a lot, why do you find that so hard to understand"

"I do understand, I'm just saying it how it is", Drake argued, digging himself a hole.

"You're in mamma's bad book", Sam snapped, storming out of the apartment and heading down the stairs.

As she neared the mall she could see Aaron walking through the doors, so sped up to catch up with him. She hoped he hadn't seen her and Drake but if he did she had to put things straight, tell him exactly what was going on in her.

**Next chapter is based at the mall, then at the lake.**

**Zex.**


	132. iDo The Right Thing

**Sorry it's been such a long time, my internet has been down for at least 3 weeks so I've had no way of updating. Next chapter will be along pretty quickly, just adding the finishing touches :)**

**Zex.**

Sam saw Aaron walk into the coffee house and followed him in, seeing him sit down with his head in his hands. At that moment she knew he'd seen her kissing Drake. She sat down opposite him and cleared her throat so he knew she was there, but he refused to raise his head.

"Leave me be", he muttered, but she wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to leave", Sam told him, sparking a reaction.

He looked up and stared into her eyes with a smile across his face, neither angry nor happy, as stagnant as a smile could ever be. She knew what she'd gone to say but as she looked back at him her mind blanked out, unable to allow her to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt you and Drake", he spoke after a few silent seconds, and Sam was unsure whether he was genuine of sarcastic.

"There wasn't much to interrupt", she joked, trying to be as normal as possible with him.

"I'm sure your lips would disagree"

"I'm sorry, I never actually meant it to turn into anything"  
"Don't be, it's not like we're together anymore. It's just hard, that's all", he smiled.

Sam smiled back at him and saw his face drop as he looked over her shoulder, so she turned around to see what he was looking at.

Drake was standing with a single rose in his hand with a grin across his face, but Sam ignored him and turned back to Aaron.

"Go", he suggested, leaning back in his chair, "Have fun"

"You sure?"

"Just go Sam"

She decided to listen to him and got up, giving him one last smile as she left for Drake, continuing her plans with him for the day. Aaron sighed and raised to his feet as well, pulling his fringe down over his eye and blasting his music through his earphones.

"Doing the right thing sucks", he muttered to himself, pulling his hood up as he headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

_Half An Hour Later_

Aaron pushed the door open to his apartment to see Carly in tears on his couch, so he gulped down what he was feeling and sat down next to her. She buried her head into his shoulder as he put his arm around her, and they sat that way for a few silent minutes, Carly's sobbing the only noise.

"Sorry", she said quietly as she calmed herself down.

"Don't be, what's happened?"

"Argument with Freddie, he packed a bag and stormed off"

"What? Packed a bag?"

"Not a lot, just a change of clothes", Carly whimpered, not having thought much of it.

"What did you argue about?", he sympathized, hugging her tighter.

"It was just silly things, we haven't been quite right for a while now"

"I'm sorry Carls, everything will be alright"

"Can you honestly say that? It hasn't worked out that way for you and Sam"

"Yet", he smiled, kissing her on the forehead then getting an idea, "We both need cheering up right?"

"Right", she replied, no idea where he was heading with his question.  
"Cuttlefish are playing tonight just outta town, fancy it?"

"You could get tickets?"

"Hell yeah, I'm a police Detective, I have my ways", he chuckled, grinning when he saw her smile at him, "Then it's sorted, I'll book us a room in a hotel as well, save us coming back early morning"

"Thanks Aaron", she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she got up and headed for the door.

"I'll pick you up at three", he called after her, before picking up his phone and making a few calls.

After pulling a few strings and calling a couple of favors, Aaron had a pair of Cuttlefish concert tickets in his hand, and his car keys in the other, with a small bag over his shoulder. Locking his apartment he headed to Carly's, walking in without knocking again to see Sam and Drake making out on the couch.

"Ignore me", Aaron smirked, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached Carly's room.

Knocking on the door she called him in, so he chucked his bag on the couch and sat down whilst she finished straightening her hair.

"You know, it's odd I can do it quicker than you. Considering I'm a guy I mean"

"Mines longer", she argued, a genuine smile on her face.

"Doesn't make it harder", he smirked, complimenting her as she put the straighteners down, "You look great"  
"So do you", she smiled, picking up her own bag and following him into the elevator.

Within a few minutes they'd hit the road, setting off on their trip to see one of their favorite bands to cheer them both up. Carly had expected Aaron to drive much more like a maniac due to being a Detective, but he'd surprised her completely.

"You drive like a wimp", Carly laughed, watching a crooked smile spread across his face.

He put his foot down and accelerated greatly, speeding at almost twice the limit through the streets until Carly screeched a little as a car swerved in front of them. Aaron laughed at her reaction but slowed back down to the speed limit as he flicked the radio on, hearing what he considered 'background noise'.

"Do you think Freddie's coming back?", Carly asked Aaron, a sad look marking her face.

"Carls, one rule tonight, no talk about Freddie and Sam", Aaron smiled, glancing quickly to see her look a little disappointed that he hadn't answered her question, "But yeah, of course he will be. He loves you"

Carly flashed him a grin and cheered up as she adjusted her seat to be leaning back a little, and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Night had fallen by the time Aaron had driven them to the concert, and they had just over an hour until it began, so he drove into the hotel car park.

"We've got plenty of time to get ready", he told her, grabbing their bags and locking the car.

Walking into their room they could see the reservation hadn't gone according to plan and there was only a double bed. Putting their stuff next to the bed Aaron sighed and turned to Carly.

"Shall I sort us another room?"

"We'll be alright for a night", she smiled, walking over to the bed where a small note was sitting on the pillow.

She picked it up and read it a few times, before getting Aaron's attention and handing it over to him, seeing his face drop a little.

_Final plan, Renelle, two days time at midnight. Be there._

_Excited to see you._

"What a stalker", Aaron muttered to himself, pulling the old note from his pocket and comparing the identical hand writing.

"Who is it?", Carly asked him, seeing both notes.

"I have an idea, but it can't be", he muttered, before pointing out an important part of the first edited note, "There's a hidden message, the capital letters spell 'I LOVE YOU'"

"Could it be Sam?", Carly asked, seeing Aaron's puzzled face.

Aaron left the room and headed for the receptionist with a goal of finding out what the person looked like who left the note.

"Did anyone leave a note for room 12A?"  
"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago"

"What did they look like?"

"Pretty, dark brown hair, green eyes, nothing particularly defining", she smiled, hoping to have helped.

Aaron smiled and headed back to his room where Carly hadn't moved, as if still awaiting an answer, which he now had.

"It wasn't Sam"

"Do you know who it was?", she questioned, as curious as Aaron was.

"Enough of the note", he smiled, his eyes still showing he was deep in thought, "Let's get ready"

Carly dropped it immediately and changed into her 'concert clothes', as she called them, and re-did her make-up whilst Aaron laid on the bed deep in thought.

**There it was, who do you think the note-leaver is?**

_'aaron renelle,_

_**I**f you want to know the truth, go to the **L**akeside at midnight **O**n the twentieth no**V**em**E**r._

_**Y**ours sincerely,_

_gh**O**st of yo**U**r past.'_**, was the original note, wanted to clear the hidden message up just in case you didn't get it first time around :)**

**In case you're thinking 'switching couples again', don't jump to conclusions just yet, real complication is on the way next chapter or two :P**

**-Zexar.**


	133. iBreak The Only Rule

**I ended up pretty much writing this chapter again, had major writers block for this, first time since I started this in 2009 :P. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

**Zex.**

"That was great", Carly grinned as she walked with Aaron towards their hotel, "Thanks for this"

"It's no problem, I had fun", Aaron smiled in reply.

They walked in near silence, neither really sure what to talk about so they just re-lived the concert in their minds until the hotel was in sight.

"You hungry?", Aaron asked Carly, seeing there was an all-night restaurant.

"Starving", she told him, so they both headed in and sat down, two of only seven people in there.

"What can I get you?", the waiter asked them both after a few minutes.

"A bottle of your best red wine, two side fries and a large cheese pizza", Aaron replied, knowing it's what Carly would want.

After ten minutes of talking about the concert their food arrived so they got stuck in, making their through it all in near silence. After the waitress had taken their empty plates, they sat there while the kitchen was locked up and the staff left. The room was completely empty other than the two of them, nearly dark except for red neon lights on the ceiling.

"Aaron, I'm going to have to break the rule", Carly smiled, needing to talk to someone about it.

"That's fine, it'll be nice to talk about it"

"How can you see Sam with that guy?"

"Honestly I hate it, and I hate him", Aaron replied, a little sorrow evident on his face.

"Why did you tell her to go to him at the mall then?"

"If it's what she wants I won't stand in the way", he smiled in reply, sitting back into his chair.

"How did everything get so messed up?", Carly sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe what;s happened since I moved here", Aaron began, recollecting, "All of us have been in real danger because of me"

"That's not true", Carly told him, putting a hand on his for comfort.

"It is. Sasha was kidnapped with me for a start. You were shot by Felicity, Freddie was shot, Sam and Melanie were nearly killed. It seems unfair"

"Don't blame yourself, please", Carly smiled, twisting her fingers in his hair.

Aaron smiled back at her before he realized what was happening, so he made a few awkward noises and stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Carls"

"Don't be, it's my fault", she told him, knowing he was right to stop her.

"Back to our room?", he asked, forgetting about it straight away.

"Sure", she smiled, still feeling guilty, "Sorry"

"It's fine", he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders as they left the restaurant.

Walking across the parking lot a familiar face headed towards them, a completely livid look across his face when he saw them. Freddie Benson had gone looking for Aaron and Carly after he'd gone back to their apartment, only to have been told Carly's whereabouts by Sam.

"You son of a bitch", Freddie yelled at Aaron, seeing him leave Carly and walk towards him.

"We came to see a concert", Aaron shouted back as the gap between them continued to close.

"Not what it looks like, you jumped in the second I left"

"Calm down"

Freddie curled his hand into a fist and swung for Aaron, making contact with his cheek and knocking him down to the floor. Seeing the look on Carly's face he immediately regretted it, bounding over Aaron and jogging towards her. Aaron got up and spun to see Freddie approach Carly who looked at Freddie with a little fear and anger.

"Get away from me", Carly told him calmly, taking a few steps backwards.  
"I'm sorry Carly"

"Get away", she repeated in a similar tone.

"Carls, please", he begged, desperate for her forgiveness.

"Get away from me Benson", Carly screamed in his face, pushing him away.

Aaron threw himself in between them with an idea to get them back together properly, so grabbed one of each of their wrists and forced their hands together.

"Carls, he loves you. Freddie, she loves you", Aaron started, hoping it would work, "Whatever you fought about, let it go, life's too short"

"I can do that", Freddie smiled at Carly, getting a smile in return.

"There's an empty hotel room up there, go and talk. Just don't come back to Bushwell until you've made up"

Aaron then stepped aside and grinning at his success as they hugged, before realizing he now had nowhere to stay. Walking to his car he stirred the engine to life and began the hour-long drive back to Bushwell Plaza.

_The Next Day_

_Tonight. Lake. Be there._

Aaron had received the note ten minutes after he'd got back to his apartment, and had abandoned it to the table for hours before looking at it again. He didn't recognize the hand-writing at all but was still a hundred percent set on going to the lake at midnight, no matter how dangerous it could potentially be. Sitting at his computer he brought up the iCarly page and had a look at all of the recent viewings on their videos. He and Freddie had installed a 'chat' system so that fans could talk to each other and even the iCarly stars themselves, as well as a messaging system. He had thought that after two years without a new episode that people would have stopped visiting the website. He was wrong. In his message inbox he had thousands of messages from fans, some begging for the show to continue, others just spam, and one that really stood out.

'_Aaron Renelle, my name's Bradley Morris, and I run a charity for terminally ill children. A fundraiser is being organised to raise enough money for some new facilities for the kids, and we'd really appreciate your help. If you, Freddie, Sam, and Carly could do one last show for us we could make some serious money. Please get back to me, Bradley'_

Without consulting the other three he decided to do a show for the fundraiser, so replied to tell the man, and then emailed Carly and Freddie, knowing Sam wouldn't check hers anyway.

Seeing that he had just under and hour until midnight, he opened the door and headed down the hallway straight towards Carly.

"Thanks for what you did yesterday, we're really grateful", Carly smiled, looking much happier than she had done the day before.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you've sorted everything out", he replied, genuinely happy they hadn't followed his and Sam's example.

"Where are you heading?", she asked, a little suspicious due to the time.

"The lake, the meeting's at midnight"

"Be careful, you don't know what you could be getting into"

"I will be Carls, I'll see you tomorrow", he smiled, turning away and heading for the stairs.

Pulling up the hood of his jumper he headed across the road and arrived at the park after ten silent minutes, no cars or people around. As he neared the lake he lowered his hood and had a look around, seeing the place was completely deserted, so he sat down with his back to a tree on the lake-side and stared out across the motionless water. As he sat he thought about how his life had changed since he'd moved to Seattle, from near-death experiences to family sitting in silence for fifteen minutes he folded his arms across his chest as he began to feel the cold, but didn't even consider leaving. A pair of soft hands placed themselves over his eyes as a pair of lips hovered next to his ear, warm breath caressing his cheek. A flicker of fear flashed through Aaron as he had no idea what could happen, but he managed to compose himself as he gulped it down.

"Guess who", the voice spoke into his ear, setting a wave of adrenaline through his body.

**Major kudos for anyone who guesses who it is correctly. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days, much more motivation now :)**

**-Z.**


	134. iReunion

**Here it is, mystery person's identity revealed.**

**Zex.**

As the hands released him he rose to his feet quickly, spinning around to see the one person he was convinced was sending the notes, despite the odds. He tried desperately to try and speak but all he could produce were a string of splutters and jumbled noises making him sound a little idiotic, until he forced out a sentence.

"What the hell?", he shouted, much louder than he'd intended.

"It's okay, you're not dreaming", she smirked, knowing she'd completely freaked him out.

"But you're-. I saw you-. I thought you were-. Oh my Lord", he continued, the feeling of adrenaline refusing to budge.

"Calm it", she chuckled, taking a step towards him.

He looked quite scared at her and backed away when she moved towards him, so she smiled and backed off herself, giving him some time to come to terms with her presence. He laughed to himself in a weird way before slapping himself and pinching his own arm, completely convinced he'd fallen asleep while waiting.

"Woah", he muttered, shock of the reality setting in.

He took a few steps towards her and held out his hand, placing it on her shoulder and patting it to make sure she was actually standing there.

"I can't believe it", he chuckled to himself, looking into her emerald green eyes.

Felicity Marsh was standing in front of Aaron, a grin spreading across her face as he wasn't angry by the sight of her. Aaron had so many questions but couldn't even begin to speak as the realization really began to hit him.

"Happy to see me?", she asked cheekily.

Aaron grinned in reply and hugged her tightly, a reaction she'd only dreamed of actually happening in reality. She had thought he'd have been incredibly bitter as she'd taken everyone hostage and nearly killed Carly, but he'd apparently gotten over it. After at least a minute they split apart and sat down next to the tree, neither of them really speaking until Aaron finally formed a question.  
"Not meaning to sound rude, but aren't you meant to be dead?"

"I did die that night", Felicity began, "After they'd pronounced me dead my heart kickstarted, it was weird, I was told it pretty much never happens"

"So why didn't they correct their mistake", he questioned.

"They messed up, miscommunication of staff lead to the paper work never changing"

"Then where have you been for the past few years?"

"Washington. My Dad had me transferred there when I was revived", she told him, shuffling a few inches closer to him.

"That's why he wasn't at the hospital with your Mom", he realized, always having thought it was odd he hadn't been there, "This is too much Fee", Aaron told her, shaking his head, "I'll call you"

"How? You don't have my number", she questioned as he walked away, making a fair point.

"I'm a cop, I'll find you", he smirked, walking quickly back to Bushwell Plaza with the intention of going to Carly's.

After ten minutes he'd made it back to Bushwell Plaza and didn't bother to knock as he walked into Carly's apartment, seeing Sam sitting alone on the couch.

"Hey Puckett, Carls still up?"

"Does it look like it?", Sam replied without taking her eyes off of the TV.

Aaron shrugged the hostility off and walked in front of her to the kitchen, grabbing a root beer from the fridge and sitting down at the island.

"You smell of purfume", Sam stated, turning to face him.

Aaron looked at her and nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable as he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say in the situation.

"Who is she?", she asked him, intrigued.

"It's no one", he replied, taking a swig of the root beer.

"He?"

"Sam!", he exclaimed, not feeling insulted just surprised she'd said it.

"Suit yourself, but whoever it is, got for it", she smiled, happy for him.

"You're gunna regret saying that", he told her, heading for the door before turning just before he left, "Trust me"

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Where you off to?", Aaron asked Felicity as he walked up behind her just as she started to leave the lake.

She span to face him and grinned, as she was convinced she wasn't going to see him again for at least a few days. After a few minutes they were laying on their backs looking up at the stars above Seattle, neither sure how to start a proper conversation.

"So you're a cop?", she asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"A Detective, yeah", he replied, turning his head to face her, "I still can't believe this"

"I can't believe you came back here tonight"

"I never got over your death, you know", he smiled, adjusting the topic of conversation.

She didn't know how to reply so just smiled back at him, staring into his green eyes as they laid in a new wave of silence.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?", he questioned, curiosity fueling him.

"I had a lot of therapy", she revealed, "And I was scared of your reaction"

"I don't blame you", he chuckled, "But I was never angry with you"

"You dating anyone?", she asked, her turn to change the subject.

"No", Aaron replied, a grim look across his face momentarily, "I was engaged to Sam a few months back"

"What happened?"

"Story for another day", he smirked, not willing to go over it all again.

_The Following Morning_

"Where's he disappeared to?", Carly wondered aloud as she put her phone down, having rung Aaron three times to no avail.

"Go knock on his door", Freddie suggested uselessly in Carly's view.

"I have", she stated matter-of-factly as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Why do you need him so much?"

"He was meeting someone last night, I just wanna know he's okay"

"Who was he meeting then?", Freddie asked, a little curious as to who he could have been meeting that could be any danger.

"I don't know, and neither did he, which is why I'm worried", she half-shouted, getting a little worked up.

"I'm not even going to ask"

Sam made her way slowly down the stairs with a large bucket of fried chicken in her hand and suddenly remembered that Aaron had been looking for Carly the night before.

"Carls, Aaron came looking for you last night", Sam grunted out, not happy to be up so early.

"When? Was he okay?"

"Around one, he went back out"

"Did he say why he wanted me?"

"No, but he smelt of perfume", Sam continued, getting curious to why she was so interested.  
At that moment Carly's phone rang saving her from Sam's oncoming interrogation, so she rushed to pick it up and heard Aaron's voice on the other end of the line.

"Aaron? Where are you?", Carly quizzed, calming herself down.

"At the mall, I need to talk to you later, in private"

"Okay sure, I'll come by your apartment later, just text me when"  
"Thanks Carls, see you later"

Aaron hung up his mobile phone and put it back in his pocket, returning his attention to Felicity Marsh as they ate their cooked breakfast.

**Felicity's back. I've had this planned for around 200 pages, been waiting for a good time, which is now. Now everything's a little more complicated, what do you think's going to happen in the next few chapters?**

**Think I've made a horrid mistake? Think I've introduced a good plot twist? Got any ideas on where you want the story to go? Click that little review button and let me know :)**

**DZ.**


	135. iShock Carly

**Thanks for reviews, you guys are great.**

**Zex.**

Aaron and Felicity had been sitting at the breakfast bar for over an hour until Aaron's phone rang and ended his train of thought.

"Hello?", he asked as he picked up, not checking the caller I.D.

"I need your help Sting-Ray", Jared Chambers spoke through the phone.

"What's up Jar?"

"New evidence on the drug circle, it's bigger than we thought"

"I'll meet you at the station", Aaron told him, hanging up.

Aaron looked at Felicity and then back to his phone before remembering that Chambers was Felicity's uncle, so questioned her on it.

"Does Jared know you're alive?"

"No, my father never told him", she replied.

"Come on, let's go down the station"

"Why?"

"He loves you, a lot. He deserves to know you're alive", Aaron told her, not giving her much of a choice if she didn't want to annoy him.

"Okay, fine", she surrendered, following him back towards the parking lot where he'd left his car.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Aaron pulled up into his staff parking space at the police station, before leading Felicity through the back entrance and towards his and Jared's office.

"Wait here", Aaron almost ordered her, intending on giving Jared a warning.

She nodded and stood with her back to the wall as Aaron opened the office and went in, not really sure what he could say.

"There's something I need to tell you mate", he began, closing the case file in front of him.

"What is it?", Jared questioned, a little concerned.

"I had no idea until last night, she met me at the lake"

"Who? What's going on?", he quizzed again, suspicious.

"Come in", he shouted out so Felicity would hear him.

Felicity walked through the office doors and Chambers completely freaked out, but kept silent with an almost pained expression across his face. After a few awkward moments Aaron stood up and headed for the door, before turning back towards the silent pair.

"I'll be back soon, talk", he chuckled, heading back towards his car.

After about twenty minutes of quite reckless driving, Aaron arrived back at Bushwell Plaza and texted Carly as he got into the elevator.

_Meet me in my apartment if you can, Aaron x._

He stepped out of the elevator at practically the same time as Carly came through the front door, so he knew Carly must have been anxious to hear from him. He flashed her a smile and headed into the kitchen, pouring them both a much-needed glass of wine and sitting down with her on the couch.

"Who was it?", Carly asked him, getting straight to the point.

"I'm quite worried about how you'll react"

"It can't be that bad", she stated.

"It was Felicity", he told her, deciding not to prepare her properly.

"As in Felicity who took us all hostage?"

"Yes, I know what you're-"

"How?", she screamed, jumping to her feet.

"She never died", Aaron reasoned, "It was a mistake at the hospital"

Carly shook her head in response and headed for the door, leaving the apartment by slamming the door.

Less than five seconds after she'd left she re-entered, putting the glass of wine down and deciding to re-tackle the situation.

"What did she want?"

"Forgiveness, I think. It was a long time ago Carls"

"That means nothing. When Roxanne came back you didn't give her the time of day"

"That's completely different", he yelled at her, angry she'd resorted to using his family.

"Yeah, you weren't nearly killed by it", she shouted back at him, more angry with him than she'd ever been.

"She abandoned me, flesh and blood"

"I don't understand you sometimes", Carly snapped, turning away from him.

"Look, this isn't my fault Carls", he reasoned, trying to calm her down.

"Yes it is, you didn't have to go last night"

"I'm so sorry I was curious"

"You sarcastic bastard", she yelled, getting more and more livid by the second, "No wonder Sam left you", she lashed out, before realizing exactly what she'd said.

"Too far, Shay", Aaron muttered to her, heading for the door as she tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry"

Aaron opened the door and slammed it behind him, really showing how angry he was by storming out of his own apartment. Heading down the hall someone grabbed his arm so he spun to see Sam Puckett standing there with an almost worried look on her face.

"What was that about?", Sam asked quite innocently.

"Ask her!", he replied bluntly, shaking her off and pulling his hood up as he stormed down the hallway.

Opting out of returning to the police station he texted Chambers to let him know and got into his car, sitting deep in thought. Without any destination in mind he stirred the engine to life and swung out of Bushwell Plaza's parking lot. His phone rang from it's holder on the dashboard and he saw the caller I.D showed it was Carly, but he answered it nevertheless.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry, please come back", she pleaded through the phone, making him feel slightly bad for leaving.

"Head left out of Bushwell, I'm in my car", Aaron told her, pulling over to the side of the road and hanging up the phone.

While he waiting for one of his best friends he thought about everything he and Sam went through together and was close to breaking down, the reality of their break up hitting him really hard despite it being months. A single tear left his eye and made it's way to his chin before he wiped it away moments before his car door opened and Carly got in. As she buckled her belt Aaron accelerated and continued on his destination-less drive, this time not alone.

Pulling into an empty parking lot behind a newly converted warehouse he turned off the engine and exhaled deeply, not entirely sure what he was going to say.  
"I'm sorry, I over-reacted", Carly smiled at him.

"It's fine, you have no reason to forgive her"

"Yes I do. You're happy she's back, and I don't want to be angry with you", Carly replied completely honestly.

"Thanks Carls", he smiled, appreciating her understanding.

"We should get pizza", she suggested, before Aaron revved the engine to life and left the parking lot.

_Meanwhile_

"It's nice to see you", Drake told Sam as they walked towards the mall.

"Thanks", Sam replied with little to no emotion showing on her face.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just hungry for meat", she lied so he wouldn't pester her about it.

"Okay, let's get some food then"

Sam and Drake headed into the mall for, as Drake kept pointing out, for their tenth date, but Sam was only concerned about Aaron and Carly.

**There be it. Next chapter will be quite a big event.**

**Zex.**


	136. iAttack

**This chapter is what I'd call 'the beginning of the end', but that doesn't mean it's almost over :)**

**Zex.**

* * *

"Thanks for the lift back", Carly smiled at Aaron whilst poking her head through his car window.

"No problem, I'll be back later after I've spoken to Jared", he replied, igniting the engine and driving off as Carly headed into Bushwell Plaza.

Driving towards the station he was quite grateful that Chambers was still going to be there, he really didn't fancy going back to his apartment for a while, almost afraid of the loneliness. Pulling up in his reserved parking space he darted for the door and quickly made his way to his and Jared's office.

"Sorry about earlier", he apologized as he sat down and opened the case-file.

"No worries", Chambers began, "Four months ago when we busted that drug den, we thought it was over"

"I'm guessing it's not", Aaron stated as his eyes flicked across the paper he was looking at.  
"Go it in one. It's not just in Seattle either"

"That almost doesn't surprise me"

"Intelligence shows that the big boss is in Las Vegas of all places, and they're all meeting in a weeks time"

"Okay. So we call the Vegas police and get a guy in there undercover", Aaron suggested, leaning back in his chair.

"In a perfect world. I called them earlier, and to cut a viciously boring long story short, we're off to Vegas", Chambers grinned, clearly happy.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night, meet me here at eight"

"Okay", Aaron stated, getting up to leave, "See you tomorrow"

_Meanwhile_

After their date Sam and Drake were walking back to Bushwell Plaza hand-in-hand, both in a relatively good mood. Sam had almost forgotten about Aaron and Carly's argument, and she was completely happy with how the evening had gone.

"That was great", Drake smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It was", she replied, now looking forward to talking to Carly.

"You wanna come back to mine?", he asked her, a little less innocently than she wanted to hear.

"I promised Carls I'd go back, sorry"

"How about you un-promise her", he smirked, confident he'd get his way.

_Half An Hour Later_

After a quick meal at the mall, Aaron decided to leave his car in the parking lot and opted instead to walk back to Bushwell Plaza. He loved the city when it was dark despite the potential danger, but there was something calm and peaceful about how everything occurred. As if to prove him wrong two police cruisers and an ambulance blasted past him but within a few seconds it was back down to near-silence. The city lights and noises really brought a smile to his face, and he found himself content with being out in the open for hours on end.

Deciding against taking the quicker route back to Bushwell Plaza he kept on the main road which he knew would take ten minutes longer. A scream followed by a muffled whimper to his left alerted him to the fact someone could be in serious trouble down the alley's, so he turning quickly and ran towards the noise. The maze of concrete and metal fences had him lost within seconds, but he pressed forward until the cries for help were less than a hundred meters away. Without any regard for his own safety he rounded quickly around corners, not slowing as he sprinted along the last piece of alleyway.

Turning the last corner he could see a sight that nearly made him pull out his police gun and shoot to kill, but he held his nerve better than normal. Sam had her hands tied behind her back with what looked like, ironically, a tie, and Drake was kneeling over her with one hand around her neck. She had a piece of fabric stuffed in her mouth so she couldn't speak, and her eyes were streaming tears as Drake prepared himself. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye before noticing Aaron's presence, and begged him for help with her eyes.

Drake ripped open her shirt as Aaron picked up pace, grabbing him around the waist and tackling him down to the floor, half-freeing Sam. Drake shook Aaron off with relative ease and pulled out a knife, intent on killing him and continuing his attack on Sam. Aaron quickly pulled out his police radio and pressed the 'immediate assistance required' button, alerting his colleagues to his whereabouts in a matter of seconds.

"Drop the knife scumbag", he stated, giving Drake a chance to back down.

"No chance, you die tonight Renelle"

Drake charged at Aaron with a vicious knife attack, but he ducked out of the way and aimed a foot carefully into Drake's stomach, knocking the wind from him. Drake stood his ground and caught Aaron off guard with a crunching punch to the face, following up with a series of swipes and stabs with the knife, all to no avail. Aaron knew without his training that he would have been dead by now, but he kept calm and let Drake tire himself out. After nearly a minute without any slip-ups, Aaron could see that Drake was getting exhausted, so made his move. Using a punch as a decoy he managed to disarm Drake, and then twisted his arm behind his back and got him down to the floor, handcuffing him.

"I warned you against hurting her", he whispered in Drake's ear as he drove his knee between Drake's legs, stunning him.

Having secured Drake he was at Sam's side within seconds, frantically untying her hands so she was free to move. Sam's arms were immediately wrapped around Aaron as she sobbed into his shoulder; only a few minutes before she was convinced she was going to be raped. Seeing the front of her shirt had been completely ripped open, Aaron took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, before pulling her in close and holding her tightly until the police and ambulance crews arrived. Jared Chambers was first on the scene, closely followed by three paramedics and two police officers, who took Drake to the station.

"Well done partner", Jared smiled, patting him on the shoulder as they walked towards Jared's car.

"Thanks. Can you take me to the hospital? I wanna be there for Sam"

"Sure thing"

_Three Hours Later_

Sam had been cleared by the doctor after she'd undergone routine checks at the hospital, and Aaron had driven her back to Bushwell Plaza. As they stood outside the Shay apartment Sam looked into Aaron's eyes and smiled, before pulling him in for one last hug. As she pulled out of the hug she caught his eyes again and gave in to what she wanted, kissing him. After the initial contact they split and stared into each others eyes, the chemistry sparking between them like it always had before, pulling them together at the lips once again. Entering into a passionate kiss they made their way into the apartment, slamming the door closed behind them.

"Should we go to mine?", Aaron suggested so they wouldn't get busted.

"Shut up and kiss me Renelle", Sam said much louder than she's aimed for.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist as they neared the stairs, remaining locked at the lips as they made their way to their old bedroom.

_Meanwhile_

"Sounds like Sam and Drake's date went well", Carly chuckled to Freddie as they heard the commotion.

"Did I just hear Renelle?", Freddie asked rhetorically as they heard Sam's voice.

"You know, I think I did too", Carly muttered, both of them confused.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I love feedback from you guys, so press that review button, jot down your thoughts, and let me know what you're thinking :)**

**~DZ.**


	137. iRegret

**I've been really busy with work, and my internet has been on and off (working fully now!), but I'm back. Here's iRegret.**

* * *

Aaron had been awake for hours sitting on the couch while Sam was sleeping on the second floor where the iCarly studio used to be. He hadn't been able to sleep so he'd been watching re-runs of Celebrities Underwater with a bowl of popcorn.

"Still here?", Sasha asked as she walked out of her and Spencer's room.

"Hey Sash", he smiled, turning to face her when she sat next to him.

"We heard you and Sam come in early this morning"

"I'm expecting it's the hero effect", Aaron sighed.

"Hero effect?"

"Drake attacked her and I rescued her, so I'm not expecting much"

"He didn't seem the sort", Sasha muttered, "She loves you though"

"She did, I just hope she still does"

"Of course she does", Sasha smiled, ruffling his hair then heading into the kitchen for food

_Half An Hour Later_

Jared pulled up outside Bushwell Plaza in his undercover car and pulled out his phone to let Aaron know he'd arrived.  
"Just a minute Jared", Aaron half-shouted down the phone, sounding a little stressed.

Jared chuckled as Aaron hung up and put his phone back on the dashboard, putting the radio on whilst he waited.

_Meanwhile_

Sam had come down from her room and had almost ignored Aaron, not sure how to approach the situation, which annoyed him. Despite him remaining completely calm they had started arguing, and now everyone was listening out of sight in fear of being brought into it.

"Just get over it", Sam screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry that I'm in love with you"

"Good. Is that why you saved me last night? To get me to love you again?"

"No", he stated, getting really angry, "You'd rather I'd have walked away?"

"At least I wouldn't be talking to you now"

"Yes, because you'd be dead in the gutter", he yelled, refusing to back off.

"Just get out", Sam snapped, turning away from him.

"Whatever Puckett. I'm going to Vegas for a few weeks"

"Don't bother coming back", she shouted at him in anger as he opened the door.

"Maybe I won't", he yelled as he slammed the door behind him, before laying his fist into it.

He chucked his bag into the boot of Jared's car and sat in the passenger seat, glad to be out of Bushwell Plaza for a while.

"Let's go Jared", he smiled, pulling out his phone and dialing the newest entry into his phone.

"Hello?", the woman on the other end asked.

"Felicity? Me and Jared are heading to Vegas, I'll see you when we get back"

"He told me, be careful", she told him, a lot of noise from her end of the phone.

"Sorry I can barely hear you, I'll call you later", Aaron replied as he hung the phone up.

_Why is Sam so reluctant to give in to her insane stubbornness and admit to me what she's really feeling. She initiated last night no matter what she says, and she knows deep down it's what she really wants._

_Hours Later_

"Viva Las Vegas", Chambers grinned as they stepped out their hire car onto 'The Strip'.

"Where we headed?"

"The Bellagio, we're staying there as it's a hotspot for drug activity"

"Always wanted to stay there", Aaron smiled, putting his bag over his shoulder as they headed towards their hotel.

Despite living in America for over three years, Aaron still found the country amazing, the ways the people went about their daily lives seemingly without a care. Although it was the middle of the day the lights of the buildings still stood out miraculously and had him captivated. Reaching 'The Bellagio' he was surprised by the size of the fountains that owned the front of the building, which was beautiful in itself.

Their bags were almost immediately sent to their rooms giving them complete free roam whilst the final preparations were completed. Walking into the casino Aaron was more than a little surprised to see Felicity in a red dress holding a martini in the company of some well dressed men.

"Here he is now", he heard her say as he approached, "This is my husband, Aaron", she told the men as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hello love", he smiled, playing along as he figured something was going on.

"There's a suit in our room, I'll show you there"

Felicity took Aaron by the hand and led him off towards the elevator, already prepared with exactly what she was going to need to explain to him. They both remained quiet as they rode the elevator to the sixth floor and Felicity lead him into the double suite they would be sharing.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her quietly, not wanting to run a risk of anyone over-hearing.

"The room's sound-proofed", she stated knowing what he would be thinking, "I'm with the FBI, I was sent to disrupt the drug syndicate and saw your name on the briefing"

"Is that the only reason you came back to Seattle?"

"Of course not", she smiled at him, moving in closer to him.

"Good", he grinned, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Keeping into character I see"

"Who said I'm acting", he smirked at her.

"I'm glad", she began, before continuing to let him in on the briefing, "We met at a cocktail party and married after a year. We've been married for two years, and we're thinking about kids"

"Is Jared in on this?"

"I told him, yes, and he was forbidden from telling you. He's going to be recruited tomorrow"

"Okay, well let's get back down there", he smiled, confident in their mission.

After about ten minutes Aaron had changed into a black suit and had Felicity on his arm as the two of them headed into the casino. Heading straight towards a black-jack table the two of them were eager to start gambling the Government's money while they built trust with the drug dealers.

_Meanwhile_

"Why did you do that?", Carly yelled at Sam, tired of her attitude.

"Get off my case Carls, I'll do what I like"

"Not when it hurts one of my best friends"

"He's blatantly in love with Felicity now anyway"

"He told you only hours ago that he loves you"

"How do you know?", she shouted, angry Carly had been eavesdropping.

"Oh come on, the whole building heard you two this morning", she snapped sarcastically.

Sam shook her head in anger and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her and heading down the stairs and out of Bushwell Plaza.

**Apologies again, it's been weeks, but I shall be updating more frequently now.**

**Zexar.**


	138. iSmooth Criminal

**Greetings people of the world, here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I haven't skipped a chapter which it may seem like at first, I just found it easier to write this way.**

**Z.**

* * *

_The Following Night_

Gripping the steering wheel with an iron hold his eyes flickered almost constantly to the mirrors to make sure he wasn't being tailed. His phone rang but he rejected the call without checking the caller I.D, and he ripped the battery out to prevent anyone tracing him. Paranoia rushed through him as his mind was telling him someone had seen what he'd done but deep down he knew he was in the clear. Aaron Renelle pulled the gun casually from his suit pocket as he pulled over at the side of the road having decided he'd gone far enough into the Nevada desert. Casually flicking it off safety he loaded the pistol and opened the truck of the Chevy to see his friend and colleague Jared Chambers tied up. Ripping the duct tape off his mouth he then resumed to untie him and help him out of the car.

"Sorry Jared", Aaron muttered but continued quickly, "Don't mention my name and remember what I said"

Jared nodded obediently and followed Aaron as he replaced the battery and switched his phone on, intending on phoning Richard, the ring leader.

"Richard? It's Aaron, I want you to hear this"

"Very well friend"

"Please, don't", Jared begged as Aaron aimed the gun just to the side of him.

"You're a cop, you'll get what a cop deserves", Aaron stated coldly.

"No", Jared yelled as Aaron pulled the trigger.

Chambers flopped onto the floor quite loudly and Richard laughed from the other end of the phone, thoroughly convinced about what he'd heard.

"You'll make a good comrade", he chuckled.

"I'm on my way back", Aaron finished, hanging up before he could get a reply.

He ran his hands through his hair as he breathed a sigh of relief whilst Jared rose to his feet and walked over to him.

"Convinced?"

"Yeah", Aaron replied, "Go back to Seattle and let them know what's going on"

"How do you suggest I get back there?", Jared asked jokingly.

Aaron smirked and pointed to a gas station in the distance where the outline of a car was visible in the low light.

"I'd give you a lift but they'll get suspicious if I'm a long time", Aaron smiled, shaking Chambers' hand.

"Good luck mate"

"Thanks, see you soon"

Aaron then got into the Chevy he'd stolen in Vegas and drove back to 'The Bellagio', thinking over how exactly the past few hours had happened.

_Eight Hours Previously_

Aaron was enjoying his day with Felicity, even if he was undercover in Vegas with a bunch of drug dealers, but nevertheless he was enjoying her company. He was trying to not think about Sam since he'd gotten to Vegas, but he found it nearly impossible despite everything. Sitting with his back to the bar he observed everything the dealers were doing discreetly, but there was no way you'd know what they were doing. Nothing they did gave them away at all.

"There's Jared", Felicity whispered in his ear.

Felicity rose to her feet with Aaron in tow and they made their way towards the third undercover Detective in the room. Aaron shook his hand and made out as if he was welcoming Chambers to the group, and then the three of them headed over to the others.

"This is Jared", Aaron introduced him, "He was a contact in New York, helped me clear the last shipment"

"In that case welcome Jared", Richard, the ring-leader, smiled.

"A pleasure", he replied formally, shaking his hand firmly.

_Six Hours Later_

A dealer named Tomovic approached Aaron as he was sitting beside his 'wife', and had him follow him to the alley behind the casino they'd relocated to. Chambers was already there, leaning idly against the wall with a cigar in his hand until the two came through the back door.

"I know who you are", Tomovic stated with an unusual roughness to his voice.

"We have been introduced", Aaron smirked, not understanding his statement.

"Two undercover detectives from Seattle is what I'm referring to"

"What are you talking about?", Chambers laughed it off, seeming very in control.

"You know damn well, cop", Tomo half-shouted, pulling his gun out in anger, but not before he'd seen the danger.

A gun shot echoed through the air as Tomovic fell to the floor completely void of life as Aaron breathed heavily in disbelief of what he'd done.

"Quick, switch guns", Aaron ordered Jared.

After Aaron had pocketed Jared's gun he had Chambers throw his to the floor and proceeded towards a parked Chevrolet a few paces to their right. Finding it was unlocked he opened the trunk and removed a few pieces of rope as a fool-proof plan formed in his mind.

"Sorry about this Jar, it'll work"

Aaron tied Chambers' hands and legs together and put a bit of duct tape over his mouth and resumed to put him in the trunk. With one last look at the body and his gun he got into the drivers seat and drove away, entering the street of scared pedestrians because of the gun shot.

Just after he'd left Vegas he picked up his phone and dialed the most recently added number to hear the distinctive voice of Richard on the other end.

"Jared killed Tomovic", Aaron told him, keeping his voice steady, "I knocked him cold and put him in the trunk of my car"  
"Jared did that?"

"Yeah, I was there, check the gun on the floor if you don't trust me, a bullet will be missing"

"We checked, signs of recent fire. I trust what you say"

"Good. Turned out he was a cop, and Tomovic found out"

"A cop?"

"Did a good job of getting my trust, but don't worry, I'm gunna kill him in the desert"

"Cold, I like that about you, Renelle"

"I'll call you when it's done", Aaron replied, hanging up his phone.

_Hours Later_

"You did good", Richard laughed as Aaron walked into 'The Bellagio'.

"I couldn't stop him before he shot Tomovic", Aaron sighed, glancing over and catching Felicity's eye at the bar, "Excuse me, wife's calling"

"You sir are whipped", Carter laughed heavily as Aaron walked away.

"Let's go to our room, cop killed", Felicity smirked for a show, not showing her grief.

Entering their room Felicity turned to Aaron and pulled out her gun, pressing it against his chest as she pushed him up to the wall. She looked furious at him and it became apparent to him that she believed he'd genuinely killed her uncle.

"He's not dead", Aaron told her, looking into her eyes, "It was all for show"

"What the hell happened?", Felicity breathed out, resigning the gun to the bedside table and sitting down.

Aaron sat next to her and explained everything from how Tomovic had confronted them to his returning to Vegas, until they laid down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Next chapter will involve Seattle as well as Vegas, just needed to set a basis here.**

**Zexar.**


	139. iSymptoms

_One Week Later_

"Sam? Is that you?", Carly called out, after hearing someone throwing up in her bathroom.

"There goes breakfast", Sam grunted as she emerged and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?", Carly asked her, concerned.

"Must've been something I ate"

"You have the strongest stomach in the world, what's really wrong?"

"Can't I have a blip?", Sam questioned without seeming to be annoyed.

"Sam Puckett having a blip?", Freddie chuckled as he walked into the room.

Sam growled as she pushed him out the way, heading down the stairs to collapse on the couch and flick on the TV. A breaking-news report was on the first channel she flicked on, and normally she'd have changed it straight away, which she would have if not for the headline.

_**Undercover Seattle Detective found dead in the Nevada desert.**_

She sat up straight as worry filled her head, concerned for her ex fiance and, despite what she showed, her best friend. The broadcast didn't unveil the name of the Detective as they hadn't yet identified the body, and that terrified her.

"The Detective was undercover in a daring bust of an international drug syndicate that runs the drug connections all over America", the news woman repeated for the second time since she'd been watching.

"Who is it you stupid woman?", she shouted at the TV, alerting Carly and Freddie to the news as they came down the stairs.

_Meanwhile_

"They've got his body", Richard smiled as he turned from the TV in the 'hideout'.

Aaron had been shown to their 'hideout', a near derelict warehouse on the outskirts of Vegas, all but one room completely disused. They'd got basic furniture in one of the rooms, keeping it inconspicuous but comfortable enough to spend a period of time there.

"This is gunna be harder", Aaron replied, referring to their plans, knowing full-well that there was no body.

"Change nothing, they won't suspect a thing", Felicity smiled from next to Aaron, keeping her eye fixed upon the gun she was fondling.

"I agree with Fee", Aaron stated, his expression remaining unchanged even under the newly dirty look from Jay.

"Of course you would, she's your wife", he half shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm it big shot", Aaron told him calmly, staring him down, "If you don't like it get out"

"Who gave you all the authority?", he snapped back at him.

"My IQ isn't a single number, I'll always be higher than you"

"Quit it you two", Richard intervened, "Aaron, you and Felicity can do it then, we'll meet you there"

Aaron smiled as he picked up the messenger bag full of cocaine along with his pistol and left the building, closely followed by Felicity. Pulling out of the warehouse compound in his Mustang he immediately noticed the black sedan pull out of a junction, something he'd seen countless times before.

"They're following us", Felicity muttered, keeping an eye on them in the side mirror.

"Cops are so obvious", Aaron chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Aaron thought he'd try and get them to draw more attention to himself, so put his foot down and accelerated to well above the speed limit, taking notice of their slight speed increase so they didn't fall too far behind. He pulled the handbrake and drifted into a tight alleyway, sliding around a corner and into a small space. Pulling his pistol out he left the car alongside Felicity, waiting for the cops to follow them down the alleyway, when, as if on cue, they showed.

"Get out of the car", Aaron yelled as he aimed at the passenger, keeping his aim whilst Felicity got the keys and pulled out the driver.

"Why are you tailing us?", Felicity questioned him, keeping calm, "You could blow our cover"

"The captain wants tabs kept on you both"

"Then why not just pull us over when we're not transporting drugs", Aaron scowled.

"Sorry Detective, anything we can help you with?"

"Yes, actually", Felicity piped up, "There's a derelict warehouse we're headed to, have it surrounded discreetly and raid it after we go in and secure the deal"

"Good call", Aaron agreed with her, "Don't have our cover blown"

_In Seattle_

"We have to go to Vegas", Sam told them, trying to stay calm.

"We don't even know where he's staying", Freddie reasoned.  
"Shut it Frednub, he'll be at 'The Bellagio'", Sam snapped, knowing Aaron wanted to stay there.

"Sam, we could blow his cover", Carly stated, knowing how dangerous that would be for all of them.

"I don't care, I'm going with or without you", Sam shouted, grabbing the small bag she'd packed and opening the door.

"Sam, wait", Carly conceded, "Give us a minute"

"Are you okay to fly, Sam?", Freddie asked her, not needing to explain what he meant.

"Yes... Freddie", Sam replied seriously, seeing the understanding in his eyes.

_In Las Vegas_

Aaron and Felicity showed nothing but confidence as they stepped out of their car in the derelict warehouse, not alone however. Many armed men were waiting for them and subsequently the drugs they possessed, but they did not falter at all.

"Where's the money?", Aaron shouted out to the 'leader'.

"You'll get your money, show us the drugs", he was ordered.

He lowered the messenger bag from his shoulder and opened the bag, pulling out one of the packages and waving it around. The other man smirked and had one of his men bring him a briefcase, before taking it personally to Aaron. Exchanging the bags they both turned their heads sharply to the doors as sirens blared, obviously surrounding the perimeter. Thinking quickly Aaron punched the other man to the floor and seized the bags, throwing them into the car as he hopped into the drivers seat, Felicity in quick pursuit.

Bullets ricocheted off of the bar as Aaron directed them to the nearest exit, slamming through the locked gate and into relative safety. Police cruisers spurred into life and rapidly fixed onto their position, giving chase and doing their best to remain convincing. Due to his advanced training behind the wheels of a car Aaron had no trouble keeping the cops off their tail, but he still had trouble losing them.

"Get ready to grab a bag and run", he ordered Felicity as he saw an opportunity.

Drifting into a construction site he sped towards an access ramp, one that, with enough speed, would send them into the neighboring multistory parking lot. Taking the risk he hit the ramp faster than he'd hoped, making it easily into the second floor of the lot with very little control. Slamming his foot down onto the brake he avoided a support pillar by mere inches before ditching the car and taking off on foot.

A family packing their shopping into their car found themselves car-jacked as Felicity stole the keys and got them on the move, casually leaving the parking lot and driving towards 'The Strip' un-followed.

"What the hell happened?", Richard's voice yelled through Aaron's phone as he picked it up.

"Cops busted the deal, we've lost them"

"What about the money?"

"Don't worry, we've got it. The drugs too"

"Exceptional", he smiled on the other end of the line, "We made a fine choice sending you two"

"That you did, friend", Aaron smirked as he hung up.


	140. iUncovered

**Severe writers block hit me for the mid to end section of this, but I hope it screws off, here's chaper 140.**

**-Z**

Sipping his third rum and coke of the day, despite it only being the early afternoon, Aaron sat at the bar watching his 'wife' discreetly as she spoke to one of the lowlifes they were busting. His mind drifted back to Seattle, to his friends, Sam in particular. He loved her more than he could describe, but part of him wished he didn't, wished he could stay here with Felicity and start again. Shaking off the thought he drained the rest of his drink and ordered another, feeling a heavy clap on his back.

"Scratch that last", the man who joined him told the barmaid, so she obliged.

"What is it, Andreas?", Aaron questioned as the barmaid went out of earshot, knowing who it was by the distinctive greeting.

"Your wife's a real diamond", he muttered in his heavy Spanish accent, seeming very distracted.

"That she is", Aaron smirked, reminding himself of his favorite fictional character.

"Remind me of your wedding, where was it again?"

"Seattle, a beautiful white chapel. She was-"

"In Washington training for the FBI, no?", Andreas interrupted, inwardly causing Aaron to panic.

"Got some evidence for that accusation?", he retaliated, still looking unphased.

"Evidence would assume I want you discovered"

Aaron searched the man's face for any sign of deception, but saw only honesty shine from his eyes; still he was weary.

"Okay, what are you after?"

"When this is all said and done, I want a deal"

"Go on", he urged him to continue, guessing what was coming.

"I want this over as much as you, I assure you. I will help you, if you help me walk away charge-free"

"Leave today, get on a plane and leave", Aaron suggested.

"And Richard? He'll have me found and killed"

"We're busting them tonight", Aaron confided in him, speaking low so they'd never be heard.

"Then thank you, my friend", he smiled, pulling himself to his feet and turning to leave, "We'll meet again, I think"

_That Evening_

Aaron was stood by the bar as planned when he heard the commotion from outside, multiple loud, powerful engines roaring followed by the screech of tires. Stroking the handle of his gun he headed into the main casino, seeing Felicity leading Richard, Carlos, Carter, and Jay. They powered forward in a 'V' formation towards Aaron, stopping about fifteen meters away from him.

"I've got to admit", Richard began, "You didn't strike me as a cop"

"What are you talking about?"

Richard smirked and pulled a leather wallet from his jacket pocket, throwing it across the space between them. Aaron flicked it to reveal his police I.D badge. He heard the signature click of a loading gun and quickly drew his and aimed forwards, pointing it at Felicity. Screams and shouts of civilians echoed through the room, all of them running for the exits, preserving their lives the intention.

"You played me for a fool", Felicity shouted at him, "I loved you"

"A dealer with feelings, how touching", he ridiculed, staring her down.

"Guns down boys", Felicity ordered, coming across as the leader, "This is mine"

They followed her orders and lowered their guns, not one of them showing any signs of remorse for what was going to happen.

Out of the corner of his eye Aaron saw three figures enter the room and upon identifying them the hard exterior he'd been upholding so well was broken in an instant, replaced by a fearful expression, and it was then Felicity made her move. Three shots were fired and three bullets impacted with Aaron's chest, spinning him and causing him to fall flat on his face. Two distinct screams and a shout reverberated across the room with laughter in the mix. Aaron heard loud footsteps and a door slamming shut and felt himself being rolled over onto his back, his three best friends staring down at him. An explosion of sirens alerted him to the fact their bust was running smoothly, but he had no time to register it as a teary blonde grabbed him tightly.

"Sam, I'm fine", he coughed out, shaking her off whilst he pulled himself to his feet, "That doesn't get any more pleasant"

Ripping open the suit shirt he unzipped the bullet-proof jacket and rubbed his chest, before a pair of lips pressed against his, an embrace he returned.

"God, I love you", Sam admitted, grinning through the tears.

Aaron was shocked into silence at her omission, just grabbed and hugged her tightly until he pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"I thought you'd been killed... again"

"It's becoming normal, isn't it?", he chuckled, happier than he'd been in a while.

"Promise you won't risk it again, we need you"

"I'll never leave you three, I promise"

"That's not what I meant", Sam stated, causing a puzzled look to cross Aaron's face.

Before he could question her, a police officer clad in a bullet-proof vest approached them and pulled Aaron away. He reluctantly followed her outside to where Felicity was sitting on the hood of a marked police car, laughing with two suited men, FBI he imagined from their demeanor.

"Detective Renelle, my colleague has informed me of your ability", the first man spoke in a rough accent, indicating Felicity, "We could use someone like you"

"Come again?", he quizzed, not believing his ears.

"The FBI welcome you with open arms, Renelle", the second spoke, sounding much less 'native'.

"I'm sorry, it's quite a lot to take in", he replied, his thoughts swimming.

"Look, here's my card, think about it and give me a call", the second thrust a card into his hand and they left, leaving him alone with Felicity.

"Think about it, I'd love to work with you again", Felicity smiled gently, standing and heading towards the black helicopter where the two men were waiting.

"That's it, no goodbye?"

Felicity stuck to her plan and stopped, not turning to face him but speaking nevertheless.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to leave if I do", a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke, "Sam loves you, treat her well"

"Fee-"

"It was good to see you again", Felicity interrupted, climbing into the chopper.

Aaron stared at the chopper as it rose, the power of the wind causing his hair and clothes to flap around uncontrollably. Heading back towards the casino Carly and Freddie headed straight for him, Carly looking shocked, Freddie happy.

"You and Sam need to talk", Freddie grinned, whilst Carly laughed nervously.

"We'll catch up later", he told them, smiling as he entered the now-crime-scene.

Sam was sitting by one of the card tables looking agitated, propping her head up with her hand.

"I've missed you", he approached her, but she got up quickly and met him half way.

"Don't panic, please"

"Sam saying please, now I'm worried", Aaron joked, taking her serious when she grabbed his hands.

"I'm serious"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Well, when I said 'we need you' I didn't mean us as a group"

"Then what did you mean?

"That night, after what happened with Drake", she started, the remainder of the sentence caught in her throat, "I'm pregnant"

Aaron reacted much differently to what she was expecting. She'd expected him to be angry about it, or that he'd be really happy, but within a few moments he'd done something else. Silence was the first thing that took hold of him, and as the reality hit him he blacked out and feinted, hitting the floor hard.


	141. iMake A Decision

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she watched Aaron stir on the floor, coming to after passing out with her news. Climbing to his feet he seemed to start to speak before swallowing deeply and rubbing his chin, turning to see a police officer walking towards them.  
"Detective, we need you to leave, apologies"  
"Of course", Aaron smiled in reply, leaving alongside Sam.

Before he has chance to speak to Sam, his good friend and partner Jared Chambers jogged over to him, patting him on the back.  
"Great job, couldn't have done it better myself"  
"It was a breeze", Aaron chuckled, "Sorry, just give me a minute"  
Turning to Sam he grabbed her hand and lead her away from the casino, the police; away from everything until they were alone.  
"You're pregnant? How?", he questioned, shock reverberating through his voice.  
"I really need to run you through that?", she snapped.

"No. When?"

"A few weeks back, after Drake attacked me. We went back to the apartment"

Aaron remained silent as they stood there, close enough they were almost touching but feeling a world apart.

"What are you thinking?", Sam asked him, needing his support.

"We're only nineteen", he stated, shaking his head slightly, "Is this a good idea?"

"What are you saying?", she shifted aggressively.

"If you honestly think we're ready for a baby, tell me", he told her, looking at his feet.

"I'm not ready, but who is, ever? Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want this, and I'll accept it"

Aaron looked back up at her face and saw to his surprise that tears were rolling down her cheeks, leaving a slight trail of eyeliner and mascara behind them. He stared into her brilliant eyes and flashed her a grin, leaning in and kissing her with passion. The idea of having a child terrified every inch of his body but the idea of having one with Sam made it a comfortable thought.

_Meanwhile_

"In nine months they're going to have a kid", Carly stated numbly, holding the hot cup of coffee inches from her mouth.

"It seems only yesterday we found out about their first kiss", Freddie was lost in thought, much like his girlfriend opposite him.

The two of them had found a small coffee house slightly off the beaten pass of the strip, called 'Central Perk', which they both presumed was named after the sitcom 'Friends'. Both drinking a cappuccino, the only thing they'd spoken about was what the future was holding for Aaron and Sam. Freddie was hoping the dinner reservation he'd made only a few minutes before when he'd gone to 'the men's' wouldn't be so tainted. After all, he had a plan.

"I wonder what name they'll come up with", Carly carried on, oblivious to Aaron and Sam walking in behind her, "I hope it's not something weird"

"We'll avoid 'Freddork' then", Sam piped up, sitting down next to the subject of her torment.

Aaron sat down next to Carly, noticing Freddie putting something into his trouser pockets, only catching a slight glimpse but knowing what it was immediately. He discreetly pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and texted Freddie two words, _Good luck_.

"Tell us then", Carly half-shouted as the anticipation was killing her.

Aaron noticed Freddie checking his phone and acknowledge him with a slight nod of his head, sending a wave of warmth through him as he knew he'd seen the object right.

"We're keeping her", Aaron beamed, looking over the table at the love of his life.

"_Her_?", Sam asked, looking puzzled at him.

"Just a hunch", he smirked back, happier than ever before.

The four of them were sat there for hours, just talking and laughing for the first time in weeks, no hostility or pain. Just like they used to in the 'Groovy Smoothie'. Only once, three hours later as darkness began to fall, did a thought occur to Carly, something she would need to bring up in private with Sam.

_Two Hours Later_

Heading towards his room in 'The Bellagio', Aaron had his arm around Sam's waist whilst they walked, stopping in view of the large, beautiful fountains.

"Sam, I've had a job offer from the FBI"

"That's great", she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They want me in Washington"

"State?"

"D.C"

"Oh", Sam grimaced, not sure what else to say.

"I was considering it, but with everything that's going on I don't think I can accept it"

"Don't reject it because of me"

"Sam, that's exactly why I am. I can't ask you to leave Seattle, and I don't want our child growing up without both his parents around all the time"

"I really do love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I love you too", he grinned, kissing her on the forehead, "Here's the key, I'll go and get us some food then meet you up there"

Twenty minutes later Aaron was heading up the stairs of 'The Bellagio' towards his room with enough Indian food to last a week, or ten minutes for Sam. Heading towards the door he swiped the door pass with his spare key, and pushing it open to a sight he really wasn't expecting. Dumping the bags of food on the table and headed towards Sam, who was standing in the middle of the room with a grin on her face. He and Sam had watched every episode of 'Friends' in the years they'd been together and she knew that he thought 'The One With The Proposal' was really romantic. There were candles everywhere, the orange glow from the flames lighting up the room. As much as he was shocked that she'd done it at all, he was more so due to the fact she'd done it in twenty minutes.

"Aaron Renelle", she smiled, meeting him half way and holding his hands by his waist, "A few months ago I made one of the worst mistakes of my life, letting you go. I'm never going to let that happen again"

Aaron grinned at her, not knowing what to say at all, especially when she knelt down in front of him and fumbled inside her pocket. She pulled something out of the pocket and held it in her hand, a familiar piece of metal which he'd locked away in his apartment.

"Detective Renelle, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will", Aaron's eyes watered and he found himself teary with happiness.

"It's not ideal", Sam laughed, handing him the ring.

Aaron kneeled down to her height and laughed with her as he pushed the ring onto her finger, his day just getting better and better. He kissed her passionately as they knelt there, blissfully unaware of what was going on in the restaurant just down the street.

_Meanwhile_

Freddie lead Carly into the posh restaurant he'd booked earlier in the day, and it struck him how lucky he was to have gotten a reservation, judging on the places appearance. He was wearing a tuxedo that he'd rented from a posh-looking place, but quietly wished he'd gone for something a little more discreet; he thought it would look suspicious to Carly. Carly had dressed equally smart, wearing a long flowing deep blue dress that clung tightly to her body, showing her off. Sitting down at their table Freddie ordered them a bottle of champagne, his nerves racking through his stomach like butterflies, just much worse.


	142. iWill Always Remember Vegas

Laying in their queen-sized bed in 'The Bellagio', Aaron and Sam were both thinking about the future, neither speaking for minutes.

"What do you think it'll be?", Aaron asked Sam, curious.

"I'm hoping human", Sam smirked, tongue-in-cheek.

"Very funny Samantha"

"Watch it Ronnie. I've been thinking a boy", she stated without even thinking about it, feeling it in her heart.

"Interesting", he smirked, "This is so surreal"

"Explain?"

"A few days ago I thought you hated me. Now we're getting married and having a baby"

"Well it's your fault", Sam teased, poking his side.

"It's not my fault I'm so lovable", he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"You wish", Sam laughed, burying her head in his chest, content.

_Meanwhile_

"This is lovely", Carly stated, sipping her champagne, "Try it"

Freddie smiled in reply and obliged, not taking in the taste due to his nerves; he couldn't recall a time he'd been more nervous around Carly, other than first meeting her and their first date. He didn't know how Aaron had been so calm. He realized suddenly he hadn't said anything for a few minutes, and he didn't want Carly getting suspicious, that would only make it worse.

"I like Vegas", he spoke almost absently.

"Me too. Are you okay? You seem distracted", Carly asked him innocently, not realizing just how 'distracted' he was.

"I'm fine, just everything that's happened today", he half-lied, keeping his composure.

"It's big; the idea of getting married is terrifying"

"Excuse me a minute", Freddie choked out, quickly rising and walking to the men's.

"Calm it Freddie", he told the man staring at him from the mirror, "You love her, she loves you"

The more he thought about it the more he thought it may not be a good idea, especially if he was having those thoughts, but in his heart he knew it was what he wanted. He couldn't imagine his life without her now. He began to feel quite angry that Aaron seemed to find everything so easy with Sam; it even made him doubt whether it was because his feelings were stronger.

"Nonsense", he spoke, getting back some composure so headed back out to his table.

As he returned to his seat opposite Carly the waiter headed over and asked if they were ready to order, but neither had even looked at the menu.

"Five minutes", Carly told the man, before returning her gaze to Freddie.

"I think I'll have the carbonara", Freddie smiled, calming right down to normality.

"Me too, I saw that woman with it, it looked gorgeous"

After a few moments the waiter returned and left with their orders, estimated fifteen minutes until it would be ready. _Fifteen minutes? _Freddie thought. _That's long enough_.

Freddie discreetly nodded to the waiter, who passed a note to the singer of the live band who had been playing 80s music since they'd entered. They changed their style completely and started playing Carly's favorite song by Cuddlefish, a name Freddie couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Oh my God, I love this", Carly grinned in recognition, turning to watch the band.

She was completely oblivious to what was happening behind her back until Freddie spoke into her ear and she turned to face him.

"Carly Shay", he started to say, kneeling down in front of her, "We've been together for over two years now, and they've been the happiest years of my life"

At that point the whole restaurant's occupants were now listening, hanging on to every word Freddie said, but he didn't care, he was in his own little private world with the woman he loved.

"The prospect of spending the rest of my life with you excites me, there's nothing I want more. I love you so much; I just hope you feel the same"

Tears were streaming down Carly's face as Freddie pulled a small red box from his jacket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. It was an elegant silver ring with a diamond set in the centre, flanked by two beautiful sapphires on either side.

"Yes", she beamed, tears falling faster as he put the ring on her finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the cheers from everyone in the restaurant reverberating through her head.

_An Hour Later_

Aaron was walking through the casino when he saw a familiar face at the bar, sitting alone with a half-empty martini glass. Heading over he sat down in the next seat, ordering a three-fingered glenfiddich on the rocks.

"Washington not good enough?", he questioned her, not sure exactly what to say.

"A little birdy tells me you're rejecting our offer", Felicity smiled, turning to face him.

"I'm happy in Seattle, with the police"

"Think of the perks. You're looking at doubling your pay, company car, a house, and an expenses account"

"I can't do a job that could have my family put in danger"

"Your family?"

"Sam's pregnant, we're engaged again"

"I was only gone for a few hours", she stated, and Aaron wasn't sure if she was angry or happy for him.

"It's not just that, my sister's in Seattle, then there's Carls and Freddie, Spence, Sash, and Ashley", he began, "I'm sorry, Fee, I just can't do it"

Draining the rest of her martini she shook her head in disappointment, something he'd only seen her do a few times since he'd known her.

"You're making a mistake", she told him bluntly, "You could be my partner, and we did well here"

Aaron didn't reply, just smiled in reply and drank half his drink, barely reacting to the burning sensation down his throat.

"Goodbye, Detective", she saluted, half-heartedly angry with him for rejecting the job offer.

"You know, we do have an opening in my office, urgently needs to filled", Aaron threw the idea out there, not sure whether she'd even consider it.

"And lower myself to your standards?", she smirked, laughing at his faked effort at being offended.

"Think about it", he flashed a smile, finishing his drink and heading towards the exit.

"Detective?", she called out just before he disappeared from view, flipping him the bird when he turned around.

Grinning, he left the casino, bumping straight into Freddie and Carly as they headed towards the hotel. His spirits were lifted even higher when he saw the ring on Carly's left hand ring finger, but he didn't have chance to express his congratulations before Carly screamed it at him.

"WE'RE ENGAGED", she yelled from only a few feet away, nearly deafening him.

"Congratulations", he smiled, hugging Carly and patting Freddie's shoulder, "Carls, here's my key, can you keep Sam occupied for a while, me and Freddie have something we need to do"

"Sure", Carly smiled, taking the key-card from him, "I love you, Freddie"

"I love you too, baby"

"What do we need to do?", Freddie asked, clueless.

"This is Vegas, and we're both getting married, I say we go have fun"

"You and Sam are engaged? For good this time?", he laughed, glad they could now joke about it.

"Provided Jack stays dead", Aaron joked.

Freddie was sure it was just Aaron's dark humor, but something didn't feel quite right about the way he said it. Shrugging it off he put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and steered him towards 'The Strip'.

"Let's start there"


	143. iHangover

_The Next Day_

Aaron opened his eyes to the bright light of an early afternoon sun, quickly closing them as the flooding light only aggravated his already grinding headache. Adjusting to the light slowly he glanced around the room, having literally no idea where he was or how he got there. A clock on the wall read 1:30, but it could have easily been 5am with how tired he felt. He heard a bang in the room next to the kitchen – where he had slept – followed by a cluster of what sounded like a wall of shelves collapsing, and then saw Freddie trip into the living room. Freddie looked how he felt: rough.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked Aaron, confused.

"No idea"

He rose to his feet as quickly as the pain in his head allowed and stumbled over to the window, seeing a 'concrete forest' stretched out, with one obvious landmark.

"Looks like New York", he stated, not seeming phased to Freddie.

"NEW YORK?", Freddie yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"How are we in New York?", Aaron freaked, breaking any composure he'd had.

Both of them paused for a minute and thought, neither recollecting actually getting on the plane but both remembering the conversation. As far as they could remember Aaron had told Freddie he'd always wanted to go to New York, so on Freddie's suggestion they did.

"What kind of airport lets two drunk teens on a plane?"

"Only in America", Aaron laughed, "We should call Sam and Carls"

"Yeah"

Aaron hoped Sam wouldn't be mad with him; after all he'd only been in her good books again for a short amount of time. He dialed her number from memory and waited for it to connect, taking much longer than usual. She answered on the seventh ring: typical of Sam.

"Where are you, Ronnie?"

"We've just woken up in New York"

Sam's responded by bursting out laughing down the phone, a reaction he was relatively pleased about. At least she wasn't mad.

"We'll meet you back in Seattle, probably tomorrow morning if we can get a flight"

"Whatever, Renelle. Better go, Carly sounds really mad"

"I love you pudding cup", Aaron teased, laughing to himself when she hung up on him.

"Carly's pissed", Freddie stated, grimacing.

"She'll get over it", Aaron replied, "I'll call the airport, see if there's any tickets available"

"Can we drive instead?", Freddie asked before explaining, "I think Carly could need the extra time to calm down. Plus we've got some planning to do"

"Okay, sure. I'll go get breakfast if you sort the car"

_In Vegas_

"I can't believe them", Carly sighed, throwing her phone down against the bed.

"At least we can plan the weddings", Sam realized how eager she sounded, and so tried to correct herself, "Not that I'm that bothered, thought you'd want to"

"Cut the act, Sam", Carly ordered rather aggressively, "You're excited, so don't pretend you're not"

Sam seemed to be stunned into silence, but her manner changed completely quite surprising Carly with enthusiasm.

"I have everything planned up here", she tapped the side of her head, "Food, venue, day…"

"He's marrying a freak", Carly laughed, "But me too"

They both grinned at each other, both glad they had someone to talk to about the wedding, regardless of how 'sad' the may sound. It was no secret that Sam was nervous about being too enthusiastic. She was supposed to be the tough one, the anti-squishy one, but the prospect of marrying Aaron brought it out in her. It scared her.

_In Seattle_

_We've got some news, we're back tonight. Carls._

Spencer stared at the text for the hundredth time since he'd received it late the previous night, a little worried about what to expect. Sasha thought he was being stupid, that Carly was a right girl and wouldn't have gotten pregnant, but it's all Spencer could think. Although he had a child himself, he was older, more mature; though Sasha liked to tell him otherwise on a regular basis.

"You and that bloody text", Sasha stated, walking in with Ashley balanced on her hip, placing her down next to her Dad.

"She's pregnant, I know it"

"Even if she is, be supportive"

"But…", Spencer started to say, almost unable to muster a come-back, "You think of Aaron like a brother. What if he'd gotten Sam pregnant when they were together?"

"I didn't say I don't understand", Sasha snapped in reply, "But I'd support his decision"

Spencer sighed and rose to his feet with the intention of getting a root beer, but his daughter grabbed his little finger. It continually surprised his how she managed to do it, regardless of how quickly he tried to move away.

"Daddy", she called out, staring up at him.

Spencer's heart melted every time he heard that word from her; he never thought a person could mean that much to him, but now he had two of them. He picked up Ashley and lifted her above his head, spinning around while she flapped her arms around, thoroughly enjoying herself. Her laughter was one of his favorite sounds in the world, and he'd openly admit that to anyone, regardless of how 'sissy' it made him sound. Suddenly he realized something.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was pregnant"

"I wasn't expecting that", Sasha chuckled, standing with him and hugging him whilst Ashley stumbled around.

_Two Days Later_

High above Oregan, Carly stared out the window down to the State she'd seen from ground level only once, and found herself wondering what the people down there were up to. She still couldn't believe everything that had gone on in the past few days, and it still hadn't fully sunk in. All of their lives were going to change drastically so soon. She couldn't wait to get back home. They'd been delayed in Las Vegas for a few days as all the flights were fully booked, but they knew Aaron and Freddie would still not be back for a few hours, the three and a half thousand miles drive still in full swing. She didn't really know why they'd decided to drive.

"Bored", Sam announced, poking Carly's side.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was. But now I'm bored", she smirked, poking her again.

"Aaron is so lucky to have you", Carly stated sarcastically, chuckling.

"I know", she grinned.

"How are you so calm?", Carly asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"What about?"

"You're having a kid, Sam"  
"I'm scared, Carls, but it's with Aaron. I know it's not planned, but who's ever ready?", Sam replied, regurgitating some of her argument when she and Aaron discussed it.

"You make it seem so simple", Carly began with a little worry in her voice, "I'm almost freaking out, and I'm just getting married"

"I am too Carls, trust me"


	144. iRoadtrip

_In Idaho_

"We've about half way through Idaho", Freddie announced to Aaron, who had just woken up.

"Where's that?", Aaron asked, still not knowing the American States after three years in America.

"We're almost in Washington, we'll be back in Seattle this evening"

Aaron rubbed his eyes, adjusting quickly to the light, and pulled out his phone to see that it was almost midday. Just as he was about to place it in his pocket it vibrated violently, an incoming text from Spencer the cause.

_Do you know about Carly's news? Spencer._

Glancing quickly at Freddie he smirked, happy for the two of them, and quickly pressed out a reply on the key-pad.

_Yeah, it's great. Almost in Washington, should be back in a few hours. Me and Sam have some news too! Ronnie._

"I've been meaning to ask, Freddie", Aaron began, "When Sam was with Drake, did they-"

"No", he snapped back quickly, not wanting that conversation, "It's definitely yours, she wouldn't tell you it was otherwise"

"Okay, thanks", he smiled, gazing distractedly out of the window, watching the odd car that went past.

"It's crazy isn't it? Everything that's happening"  
"Yeah", Aaron chuckled, "We should do a special iCarly, announce it"

"It's been a year and a half; do you think people would see it?"

"Well, we could advertise it somewhere I suppose"

"Good idea", Freddie replied, a little absent minded, "Are you and Sam sure about all of this?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I mean, we're still young"

"Does it not scare you?"

Aaron chuckled in reply whilst thinking of how to word exactly how he felt about it, unable to so drew on his favorite TV show.

"Think of me as Chandler Bing. It terrifies me that someone could depend on me so much"

"You're brave, I'll give you that"

"It's with Sam though-"

"That's why you're brave", Freddie cut in, causing them both to laugh.

_In Seattle_

"Apparently Aaron and Sam have news too", Spencer told Sasha, collapsing down onto the couch next to her.

"Bet they're back together", she announced, feeling really excited.

"Maybe they're going to get married after all"

"I hope so. That could be it with Carls and Freddie as well", she speculated.

Spencer smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder in a very feminine way.

"How about we go to the mall? Ash likes it there", Sasha suggested.

"Okay, yeah", he replied as he rose to his feet, "Come on then little one"

He grabbed his daughter by her waist and lifted her up, resting her on one of his hips as they walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind them. The signature beep of the elevator signaled for its approach and allowed Sam and Carly into the apartment.

"Good, no one's home, we should wait until Freddie and Aaron get back before telling them", Carly suggested, heading up the stairs to the third floor, Sam in tow.

"This room feels dead now-a-days", Carly muttered, sitting on the bonnet of the car front still in its place.

"I miss iCarly"

"Me too", Carly appeared deep in thought, before collecting words, "We should do a special show, let the fans know what's happening with us all"

"It's a good excuse", Sam grinned, looking genuinely happy about it.

_That Evening_

"I vote we never do that again", Aaron complained, chucking his bag into the living room of the Shay apartment.

"Agreed", Freddie followed his lead and threw his bag as well, heading for the kitchen.

Carly and Sam appeared at the base of the stairs, but Aaron didn't see them as he was too engrossed in the fridge. Feeling mischievous all of a sudden, Carly snuck up behind Aaron with the intention of pinching his sides and making him jump. Well ahead of her, Aaron spun around at the last second and threw the contents of his glass – half a pint of an orange smoothie – into her face. His face dropped immediately.

"I'm so sorry", he backed away seeing how angry she looked, "I thought you were Sam"

"And that would be okay?", Sam questioned, assisting Carly in closing him down.

"Of course not, my love", he jested, making a break for it and sprinting to the door, barely slowing to open it.

Ripping the door open he bounded through straight into a huge delivery man, bouncing back into the apartment and crashing into the couch, ending up in a heap on the floor. Laughter reverberated through the apartment until even the delivery guy was joining in.

"Sorry man", Aaron groaned from the floor, slowly correcting himself.

Sasha and Spencer entered almost immediately after the delivery guy left, putting Ashley down and letting her run off to the four teenagers she referred to as Ron, Fred, Car, and Tham, unable to say 'S'. The first thing they noticed was the state of Carly, and the dark red mark on his left side of his face where he'd landed.

"What's gone on in here?", Sasha asked rhetorically, laughing at them.

"GIVE US THE DEETS", Spencer half-shouted, sounding really immature.

"We're getting married", Carly shrieked, her excitement exploding out of her.

Running over to the two of them she thrust out her left hand to show them the ring, both of whom looked intensely proud, and close to tears. Spencer in particular.

"Congratulations", Spencer told her and Freddie, his voice quavering slightly.

"What about you two?", Sasha asked Aaron and Sam, more than curious now.

"We're back on", Sam announced with a grin, "You're looking at the future Mrs. Renelle"

Spencer looked as if he couldn't suppress it any longer and burst out into tears of happiness, causing the five of them to laugh. Sitting him down, Sasha turned back to the four.

"We thought there could be a baby on the way for one of you", she chuckled, looking quite relieved.

"I'm quite glad you're not", Spencer choked out, more to Carly than Sam.

Aaron coughed awkwardly as Sam took immediate offense and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

"We were getting to that", Aaron stated bluntly, chasing Sam.

He darted down the stairs as quick as he could and out the front doors, glancing up and down the street for sign of her. Unable to see her he suddenly remembered somewhere he used to go when he was angry, in the original complex at least. Funnily enough he didn't go back to the roof after his now Police partner threw him off years ago. Taking the stairs two at a time he reached the door to the roof quickly and made his way through, seeing her sitting by the edge.

"Don't worry about what they say, we've got each other", Aaron sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her in close.

"Maybe we're not doing the right thing here"

"What do you mean?", he questioned, hoping his intuition was wrong.

"Maybe we're wrong to have a child", she told him through tears.

He held her tighter whilst his mind was sent racing. He genuinely didn't know what to say, so the sat there in silence staring over the Seattle skyline, both deep in thought.


	145. iLockIn

**I'm going to start editing the starting chapters, I've come to the conclusion they suck.**

**Aaron.**

_Three Days Later_

"I can't help being worried!", Carly half-yelled at Freddie as he told her to calm down again for the third time of the day.

At ten on a Saturday afternoon Freddie was already getting tired of everyone's constant talk about Aaron and Sam. Sure, they hadn't made an appearance since Spencer's comment. And sure, they were bound to be worried, but they hadn't used their brains fully. Only Freddie had had the sense to ring Aaron's sister, Ruby, and checked with her. Ruby had agreed to give him some information at his complete discretion, so he hadn't told anyone since he found out two days before. Apparently Sam was really upset so they were having a few days to talk and generally spending some time alone together.

"How about white roses?", Freddie suggested, continuing the conversation about their upcoming wedding.

"I'd prefer red, symbol of love", she grinned as her mood picked up in an instant.

"Then red it is", he beamed back, leaning in to kiss her.

_Meanwhile_

Ruby was determined to get her brother out of his apartment and had secretly had a key cut for their floor in the elevator. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her, but she had little choice. With a beep the elevator opened and she stepped out into the apartment, surprised at how tidy the place was considering. Her only sibling appeared from behind the fridge door with a confused look on his face.

"How did you-?"

"Stole your key and made a copy", she cut in with urgency, "I need your help, with Roxanne"

"Why? She has nothing to do with us"

"Look, me and Griffin were at the 'Space Needle', she turned up"

"And? What's that have to do with me?", he questioned, a little angry.

"You're a cop, it's delicate"

"Fine, whatever. I'll be back soon, Sam", he called out, stepping into the elevator before she could stop him.

Ruby couldn't quite believe how differently he looked from the last time she saw him; he looked much healthier for a start. He'd restyled his hair slightly so it was still long but with the sides intentionally scruffier, a contrast to his usual perfectly straight all over. She found herself forever-jealous of the leather jackets he always wore: this one a skinny fitting black masterpiece, a high collar and pyramid-studs across the right shoulder and upper-arm. She almost couldn't believe he probably spent longer to get ready for anything than she did, despite the gender. Not that she was the kind of person who thought men had to be all macho. Especially with him. He was probably the most feminine guy she knew but she also didn't know anyone else who could have dealt with everything he'd been through: from his kidnapping to the multiple near deaths.

Heading out of Bushwell Plaza neither spoke to each other until Aaron climbed into the driver's seat of his car and flicked on the blues-and-twos.

"Necessary?", Ruby asked, not wanting to get him into trouble.

"You wouldn't come and get me if it wasn't", he smirked as a little part of him just wanted to drive fast.

Ever since he'd hijacked Mrs. Benson's car with her son to tail Jack's van a few years previously he'd developed an affinity for driving recklessly. If he was honest with himself he didn't often think of the consequences if he screwed up, but his advanced traffic pursuit certificate proved his talent. He never liked to sound arrogant, but there weren't many under-20's that had that qualification, or his rank.

"Your driving scares me", Ruby conceded as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

As Aaron slammed his foot down on the accelerator the car lurched forward violently, the sirens wailed with their usual high-pitched screech. Ruby gripped the edges of the seat hard with a half-hearted fear for her life, despite the trust she felt in her brother.

"Car", she screamed as he narrowly missed an idiot in a Prius who pulled out in front of him.

"If I ever rise to power, the Prius will be made illegal", he stated with a scorn.

She knew he hated the car due to their usual drivers. He'd told her quite a few stories of accidents he'd seen involving Prius, so much so that he and his partner, Jared, treated the scenes with the Prius in the wrong until proved innocent. She also knew he would be in considerable trouble if his superiors knew that. It was a journey that should have taken about twenty five minutes – at least that's what it took Ruby – but Aaron knocked it down to only eleven, only slowing to below double the limit once momentarily.

"She's at the top with Griffin", Ruby told him, and so they made their way to the elevator.

Pulling out his warrant card Aaron cleared the elevator and began the climb, smirking at his sister due to the looks he'd received from evicted 'passengers'. He knew that strictly he shouldn't be doing what he was doing, but treating Ruby's request as an emergency he could easily back it up as a domestic of sorts.

"How're the negotiations going?", Ruby asked him, referring to him and Sam.

"I don't know, we don't seem to be getting anywhere"

"How'd you mean?"

"We're going through the pros and cons, but that's it", he shook his head and grimaced, "It's like we're playing God"

"Whatever you decide I'll always be here", she grinned, casually punching his arm as the elevator doors opened.

"I could arrest you for assaulting a Police Officer", he smirked as the two of them headed towards a commotion.

"Detective Inspector Renelle", he flashed his warrant card to an employee who tried to stop him entering the observing crowd.

Pushing his way through the people, with Ruby in tow, he reached the front and saw what was occurring. He could see his mother, Roxanne Renelle, trying to push off Griffin who was gripping her arm with an iron grip to her arm to prevent her climbing through a now-smashed window. He witnessed his mother knee Griffin directly between the legs and aimed a slap across of his ace, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Roxanne Renelle, stop right there", Aaron ordered, stepping towards her.

"Fuck you", she screamed at him, clearly delirious.

As she climbed through the window onto the outside glass platform he broke into a run, slowing only to maneuver the barrier. A bright orange and black sign suddenly came into his view on either side, and the multiple stretches of tape indicated exactly why he shouldn't be on this part of the viewing platform.

**Construction Work – Keep Off Of Unstable Glass**

Aaron looked down through the transparent glass to see just how far away the ground was, and he couldn't help but stumble in dizziness, his fear of heights kicking in. Major acrophobia. Swallowing hard he stared forward, watching as Roxanne reached the safety barrier, which was only about chest height for her. He continued to move forwards whilst flinching at the sound of cracking beneath him. He only consolation was that he may be able to grab ahold of one of the support beams should it smash. Again looking up at his mother he suppressed a gasp at the sight.

"Hold it, Detective", Roxanne smirked from the other side of the barrier, "What is it? Am I under arrest?"

"I just want to talk to you, mum", he replied in half-honesty.

In truth, yes, she was under arrest for suspicion of vandalism and assault, but he feared she intended to jump so decided to keep it to himself.

"I hear my son is getting married, with a child on the way", she then continued before he has chance to reply, "And you made Detective Inspector"

Aaron had been unhappy as to why he'd been promoted as he felt the operation was a sham. When Jack Elms had kidnapped Sam and Melanie he'd managed to be the second in command of an operation that ended in four fatalities, two of which Police Officers, and a hospitalized civilian. He was, however, extremely pleased with how the recent drugs bust had gone, and knew he could make Detective Investigator with some more results.

"I've sure been busy", he remarked, unsure how to approach her.

"A letter or email wouldn't have killed you"

"That really is rich", he retorted getting angry with her, but keeping calm on the outside.

"Ruby's had a really negative impact on you, it's a shame you both met"

"Don't you dare", he snapped in reply.

"I am sorry, Aaron, I made a horrible mistake"

"Yeah, you did", was all he could reply before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry"

He clocked her grip slacking as she pushed backwards with a smile on her face, beginning a fatal plunge. Aaron screamed out and darted forward, the speed of his reactions getting him to the edge before shed fallen more than a few feet. The peaceful expression on her face imprinted itself on his face as he turned away and ran his hands through his hair, completely out of his depth.

"Police and ambulance required at the 'Space Needle'", Aaron spoke into his radio, "Suicide"

He clambered over the window ledge and wrapped his arms around his sister, feeling extremely vulnerable. She may not have liked the woman who had just killed herself, and neither had Aaron, but she had still been their mum. No matter what.


	146. iChase A Suspect

_Two Days Later_

As Aaron sprinted after a suspect on the streets of Seattle, his mind flicked back to how this had all begun. He and Sam had decided to go to the mall just to get out of the flat, but he'd seen his partner, Jared Chambers, tailing a woman. Glancing ahead he noticed the construction works and hoped to God that wasn't where she was headed, knowing exactly what the place was like. He had personally been present when his immediate boss had been on the phone with inspectors, trying to get the place shut down. The woman barely slowed as she expertly vaulted the eight foot gate, gaining some space as Aaron took a few moments longer, who twisted his ankle slightly upon landing.

Sprinting up a set of stairs onto a rooftop he was immediately buffeted by the strong wind, almost losing his footing. His jacket flapped around with a mind of its own, trailing behind him almost like a short cape. Rounding around a corner he hesitated slightly as he saw the extremely rusty catwalk passing over a dead drop of at least twenty feet. Seeing the woman reach the end with no incidents he decided to go quickly, feeling it buckle a little under his weight. He was instantly reminded of Bushwell's fire escape during the huge fire. A wave of nausea rippled through his stomach but he ignored it, staring straight ahead to avoid the inevitable grip of fear. He noticed the suspect was now gripping an old-looking axe, and saw exactly what she was going to do, so tried to speed up. As the awe cut clean through the rusty support the entire catwalk juddered and tumbled to the ground, crashing with an almighty noise of metal on concrete. Aaron's heart was pounding hard enough it was distracting him; he'd only just managed to grab the ledge. Pulling himself up he resumed the chase, following the woman onto the rooftop of a large run-down warehouse. Attempted murder was on his growing list of charges.

Leaping across to the adjacent roof he caught sight of his colleague, Jared Chambers, who was running from a rooftop ahead. Seeing him coming, the assailant immediately turned sharply left, jumping through an empty window frame and disappearing from view. Just as Aaron was about to jump in and follow the gap was filled with what looked like a sheet of cheap wood wall panels. Knowing that he would be seriously hurt if he bounced off of it and fell three floors, he pulled out his gun and fired a shot into the left corner, not wanting to accidentally hit the suspect. As it began to topple he leaped through, kicking it out of the way before he collided hard with the bare floor-boards. He felt the ground vibrate as Jared followed him through, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet.

"I'll go left and round, you stick on her back", Jared told him, shooting off down the left corridor.

"Why am I never dressed for these things?", Aaron muttered to himself, cursing his choice of the relatively ill-fitting shoes he'd decided on wearing.

A flash of red hair escaped he woman's beanie-hat and he was on her tail again, relentlessly pursuing wherever she turned. Vaulting over an old desk that was blocking a doorway she tore up another set of stairs, closely followed by an equally speedy, if somewhat clumsier Aaron.

During his short time with the Police, Aaron had seen many gruesome sights, from traffic accidents to hideously decomposed bodies, but despite all that he loved his job. He'd go far enough to say it took a lot to shock him, but the sight before him as he stepped onto the roof really did. He had a major fear of heights, a fear which had been greatly heightened by a plunge from the top of Bushwell Plaza, and a near-fall from the same building during a fire. In a way he thought what he was about to do was worse than both of those combined, because he _could_ walk away from this and try and find another way around.

One solitary beam was the only way across the presumably collapsed roof, about fifteen feet across and six floors down. Gulping down as much air as his lungs could take he made a move, following the much nimbler suspect. The wind ripped at his clothing as he started his plight, threatening to throw him from the edge at any second. His heart was pounding like a hunted creature, adrenaline fueling him into overdrive. The suspect had made it, and had vaulted across to an adjacent building where she seemed to have stopped for a quick breather. Aaron had made it. Stepping onto concrete he bolted forward and leaped across the gap without a second thought, barely registering the drop as he barrel-rolled on impact. Jared appeared in front of his suspect when a deafening crack shook the wooden-repaired roof, jolting them all.

Aaron dived forward without regard for his own safety as the floor beneath the woman collapsed, sending her on a deadly plummet. Grabbing her wrist with his left hand, he found purchase on a beam with his right, desperately holding on as he began to slip. The sound of splintering wood alerted him to the sagging of the beams he was suspended on. Nausea flooded through him. Chambers arrived at the edge of the now-large hole, but he was too late as the entire sunken roof crumbled, sending the three of them tumbling down without a hope.

Aaron woke with a start to perspiration running down his face from what felt like exertion. A light flicked on and the comfort of his white and chili-red walls seeped across the image burned onto his retinas: his mother's last moment.

"Sorry, love", Aaron muttered, knowing he'd done it every night for the past week.

"You will be if you call me 'love' again", Sam smirked, climbing out of bed.

Aaron followed her out into the living room and walked into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge door and grabbing a carton of juice and a pack of smoked bacon. After a few moments the tantalizing smells of the meat had encompassed the room and he had Sam's undivided attention.

"I've been thinking abo-", Aaron started to say before Sam interrupted him.

"I know, me too"

"Seeing what happened to Roxanne finally did it. Life's so fragile; wouldn't you want to leave something behind? A legacy"

"I'm not even going to pretend I'm ready for this", Sam grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Puckett"

"You're burning it", Sam stated seemingly at random.

"What?"

"The bacon is burning", she shouted in his ear, intensely craving the meat.

Curled up with each other on the couch, Aaron and Sam were watching re-runs of their favorite show on the TV; both of them wide awake despite the time. The realization that they were going to be parents had hit them both hard and they'd been rendered practically speechless. Even so they were exhilarated at the idea, the thought of bringing a child into the world overwhelming them. The sounds of the morning began to whir into life around them: the increase in traffic noise from outside, which admittedly was barely audible even with the windows open, the sounds of vacuum cleaners, doors slamming, children and adult's alike shouting at each other. Everyone going about their daily lives, totally unaware of the blissful silence the two late-teens were sharing. As Aaron gently caressed Sam's stomach, he was totally unaware of the flash of guilt that cast a momentary shadow across her face.

_Meanwhile_

Carly was buzzing, excitedly scooting around the apartment whilst getting ready for her day out with her fiancé. Her eyes glanced over the certificate of Spencer's adoption of Aaron in a silver frame on the wall, and she felt a prick of emotion flush through her as she was reminded of how happy it had made her. There were small reminders of him everywhere in the apartment, as there was for everyone else, but she couldn't help but notice the few in her eye-sight. The beautiful glass sculpture he'd given her for Christmas years ago was resting on display safely on a cabinet. They had been dating then, and that Christmas had been salvaged on only Christmas Eve after they'd been saved from his aunt and cousin. A small orange and yellow octopus key-ring hung was attached to her door keys which she'd bought in Worthing, England, when Aaron had bought them all tickets to visit his hometown. It was only when she looked through all the relics that she realized how long the two of them had dated, even though it hadn't felt that long at the time.

_If it wasn't for that night with Sam's kidnap, would we have ever broken up?_

She pondered on the thought for a few minutes, before glancing at the clock and revamping her efforts to get ready on time.


	147. iSpend Time With Carly

_One Week Later_

Aaron didn't get to spend much alone-time with Carly, but it was one of those rare days that the two of them had a chance to hang out together. Having already been to the 'Groovy Smoothie' they had turned to the mall, aimlessly walking around the circuit with no ambition to look in any shops. Sam had told Aaron that she and Freddie were checking a few things for his and Carly's wedding, so he'd seized the opportunity.

"Weird, right?", Carly questioned him after a lengthy story about a colleague of hers.

"Why didn't she just leave? Surely it would have been less embarrassing"

Carly chuckled and playfully nudged his arm with her elbow, "I'm glad Sam saw sense in the end"

"About what? The baby or the relationship?"

"Both", she smiled, "You'll be brilliant parents"

"Thanks Carls", he frowned a little with thought, "She seems a little distant at times"

"It's a lot to take in", Carly reasoned, not thoroughly convinced with her own argument.

"It's like she's holding something back though", he shook his head and corrected his hair, "I don't know"

"Miss Shay, Mr. Renelle", a voice neither of them had heard for at least a year spoke from behind them, "Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Renelle?"

"Briggs", Aaron exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see her in a social area, "No, actually, we're not-"

"Say no more", she quickly butt in, "It shocks me that you can be a Police Officer when you were so disobedient at school"

"I'm actually a Detective, not an Officer", he smirked as her frustration became apparent.

"I'll leave you to it", she smiled venomously at Aaron, then rather pleasantly at Carly.

"Teachers pet", Aaron laughed, nudging her arm in the way she'd done.

_Two Hours Later_

Carly wasn't particularly enthusiastic about being a passenger in a car, especially when the driver was one of her best friends, Aaron Renelle. Sure he was a good driver, but he was particularly aggressive, always pushing through a gap barely big enough much too quickly. In retrospect he was probably the safest person to be in a car with. Freddie drove very cautiously, always judging everything at a speed which borderline made her angry. Sam on the other hand was just plain dangerous so she was their last resort whenever the quadro went on an outing. Aaron braked hard and slammed his fist onto the horn as a car pulled out in front of him.

"Pulling him over would be satisfying", he muttered to himself, "Bloody Prius"

Carly laughed at him once the shock of the near-crash evacuated, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Does it matter?", he smirked, glancing over at her.

"So long as you're there, no", she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know, Miss Shay, that's what I said on the first day we started dating"

Carly blushed heavily, cursing the man as a smirk spread across his face, "You know exactly what I mean, Renelle"

Aaron braked and turned onto a dirt track at a speed she considered much too quick, but he controlled it superbly as continued at a slower pace to accommodate for the surface. An isolated house was the only thing in sight, the leading pathway lined with trees forming a complete canopy. She thought it looked beautiful. The white walls had a minor, if somewhat untidy, growth of ivy spreading up the front wall, barely touching above the ground floor windows. The pale blue door kept a mellow look to the building, matching the color reflected in the windows from the sky.

"What's this?", Carly questioned as pulled up on the gravel drive.

"Hopefully", he spoke as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him, "Me and Sam's new home"

"What?", Carly was speechless, he'd never expressed any desire to leave Bushwell Plaza.

"I was going to bring her up here tomorrow, but I wanted an opinion", he paused as if waiting for a reply, but then stepped forward and turned with his back to the house, "So what do you think?"

"It's lovely", she grinned, heading towards Aaron and rubbing his shoulder affectionately, "She's lucky to have you"

"I'm just one big bundle of joy", he chuckled, pulled a face then running off to the front door.

It was immediately apparent to Carly that the owners of this house were compulsive cleaners, hence it was completely spotless. She flicked her eyes up to the corners and noticed there were no cobwebs, a sure-fire way of checking quite how tidy people were. The way she saw it, if someone was aware enough to clean the ceiling, they'd be thorough with the more obvious areas. She loved what was done with the place. It was decorated simply, with white walls and pastel blues and greens in separate rooms, all matching.

"Nice, right?", he quizzed her, wanting an honest answer.

"It's a bit isolated"

"Maybe it is", he rubbed the light stubble on his chin, "It's the principle of the idea though, right?"

"It shows you care", she smiled as she walked back outside again.

The two of them climbed back into Aaron's 'Pontiac' and began the drive back towards Bushwell Plaza, intending on stopping off at a restaurant. Sensing the tension he started driving slower, keeping well within the limits and much more passively. She seemed to react well.

"I've been meaning to ask", Carly swallowed hard, but worried for her friend, "Are you okay? With what happened with Roxanne?"

Aaron gripped the wheel noticeably harder alerting her to his real thoughts, but he seemed to regain a little composure within a few seconds.

"It's strange", he hesitated before continuing, turning into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant, "I got over her death years ago, but seeing her again shattered that. Actually seeing her die hurt"

"What about Ruby? Is she okay?"

"She says so, but I can see it in her eyes. I'm glad I've got her"

Carly didn't know what to say so smiled at him, looking deeply into his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments until Aaron broke it by looking straight out the windscreen.

"I'm hungry", he grinned, before putting his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Carls, for asking"

As they sat down at their table an almost overly-friendly woman brought over their menu's and then left them to it. Carly hated it when waiting staff hung around like blowflies – or blue-bottles as they were more attractively named – to a body. The young man opposite her flicked his hair from his face and stared down at the menu, before folding it back up and placing it on the table again.

"You should try something new", she grinned, knowing exactly what he was going for.

"Leave me alone", he smirked, "I like it"

He then signaled for the waitress and ordered a bottle of red wine and a jug of water, before returning his attention to Carly. She always seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, something he loved about her, and it was there as he looked at her, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

"When are you back at work?"

"I've got compassionate leave until the end of next week, unless I need more", he smiled back at her, looking forward to getting back to work.

"The house earlier", she changed the subject, not wanting to get too close to the Roxanne incident again, "Do you think Sam will want to move?"

"Having thought about it, I don't know", he gave his shoulders a shrug, "We'll see I suppose"

_Two Hours Later_

Feeling a little tipsy, Aaron and Carly left the restaurant shortly after ten, diving straight into the darkness. The streetlights were the only real source of light. Aaron hated how every city inevitably turned orange by night. He could only think of Vegas, which sprung into a wide variety of colors flashing wildly like the world's largest carnival. Deciding it was best to walk as he was likely to be well over the drinking limit, he and Carly began the fifteen minute walk, chatting and laughing like they normally would.

As they pushed open the doors to Bushwell Plaza they noticed Lewbert snoring away at his desk oblivious to the two of them. With a chuckle they began the ascent to their floor, the elevators all out of order for maintenance. As they approached Carly's apartment they could hear slightly raised voices from inside the apartment.

"Sounds like Sam and Freddie", Aaron stated rather pointlessly.

Hearing the words they were saying acted like an instant-sober-pill and brought their senses fully back to them. Anger was high on the spectrum of emotions.


	148. iFather Issues

Anger subsided marginally to be replaced with sorrow, confusion, and a mild hatred. Violently pushing open the door Aaron burst through and bore down upon them, closely followed by a seething Carly. Sam and Freddie looked completely startled, their expressions much like a cat cornered by a dog; shock at their failure.

_Fifteen Minutes Previously_

Spencer was shocked at how well-behaved his recently-turned-three-year-old daughter was behaving as he and Sasha walked back towards their car. They'd decided to take her to 'Woodland Park Zoo' as she had been asking to see some animals for a few weeks. She'd loved the giraffe's the most, oddly, and had been much less interested in the animals most people loved; primates particularly. He loved the little girl with all his heart, and not a day went by he didn't look at her in awe. She was a part of him. Today Sasha had spent the time to give her plaits, which went well with her floral summery dress. Sasha was always doing her hair differently, and it was somewhat of a bonding activity between the two of them; Sasha enjoyed doing it and Ashley loved the attention.

Walking through the park on their way back to Bushwell Plaza, Spencer suddenly became aware of how late it was. It was no wonder Ashley had now become extremely placid. Putting an arm around his wife they picked up speed a little, walking past the small rowing boat hire shack at the lakes edge. The park was relatively well-lit, but even so it was almost pitch black just off the pathway, making Spencer feel quite vulnerable, especially with his daughter present. Fast approaching the gates leading to the main road just outside the park he breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping onto the streets of Seattle they headed to Bushwell Plaza, very aware of Ashley needing to go to sleep. They were trying, which was proving difficult with teenagers in the house, to keep her to a strict sleeping pattern.

Lewbert was fast asleep as they pushed the doors open to Bushwell Plaza, which was something Ashley found extremely amusing. For such a young parson she was extremely observant. Spencer picked her up as they walked up the stairs towards their apartment, slowing a little as they heard raised voices. Sasha pushed open the door to Bushwell Plaza to see a full-blown argument.

_A Few Moments Previously_

"What did you say?", Aaron spoke through gritted teeth, his anger building with every unanswered second.

Freddie looked borderline terrified of Aaron, whilst Sam just looked perplexed that the situation was actually occurring; something she'd never planned for. There was a fire burning in his eyes, the color seemed to have dulled. Maybe it was just the lighting.

"Answer me", he yelled with a fury none of them had ever seen before.

"I said that-", Sam was starting to tremble slightly, she was worried about he was going to react, in fact, worry was a mega understatement, "Freddie is the father"

Aaron reacted faster than any of them, especially Freddie, had been expecting. Freddie barely had chance to clock his turn, yet alone attempt to defend himself. Aaron's right hand collided hard with his cheek with a dull thud, knocking him clear off his feet and sending him tumbling to the floor. Carly screamed out and grabbed Aaron's arm, stopping him from doing anything more that he'd regret later. Sasha and Spencer were watching with shocked expressions from the doorway, whilst Ashley was struggling against Spencer's grip, clearly wanting to see what was happening.

Carly was staring at him with tears streaming down her face and he felt desperately sorry for her, even though they were both getting dumped on. She released him and ran for the stairs, her sobbing fading away from earshot. Disbelief of the whole situation washed over him. Barely a few minutes ago he'd been happy, perfectly content with the life he was living and heading towards. But now that had all changed, had all warped and crunched up into a ball like the disaster that was becoming his life.

He turned to see the color had drained completely from Sam's face, and a solitary tear escaped his left eye, slowly crawling down his cheek. She looked like a stranger who'd been caught up in the middle of a gang-war, a shell of her normal self.

"I'm so sorry", she told him sincerely, barely audible.

Aaron spun back around and headed for the door, pushing past the couple he considered his family and darted straight down towards the stairs, almost colliding with a man and woman standing stationary at the top.

_Ten Minutes Before_

Gibby and Melanie hadn't seen their friends in quite a few weeks. It wasn't because they didn't want to but they'd just been away from Seattle for almost a month. They'd completely practically a whole circuit of America, having just come from Las Vegas, where the rock on Melanie's finger attested to what they'd done. Gibby had found it hard to believe her suggestion when they'd passed a white chapel on 'The Strip'; he'd always thought Sam was the reckless one.

"They'll be so shocked", she giggled with excitement as they walked up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza.

The door to the Shay apartment was open wide and a commotion could be heard from inside, before the familiar sight of Aaron Renelle appeared and ran past them, not even seeing them. Sam and Freddie left quickly, before the door slammed shut and they headed towards Aaron and Sam's apartment.

"Sam? Freddie?", Gibby called out, closing the gap between them.

They both turned around and looked an absolute wreck. Freddie had a thin trail of blood coming from his left nostril and the early traces of a purple bruise marked his cheek. Sam looked pale as a sheet as if she'd seen a ghost. As the four of them entered the apartment, it became apparent to Gibby and Melanie that she had seen a ghost. The ghost of their relationship.

_Moments Previously_

"Get out now, both of you", Sasha ordered the two teenagers, not interested in hearing their side of the story.

Her sister in law was in tears, and she had no idea what to say, no idea how she could make her feel even slightly better. Spencer lead Ashley into their room and tried to pacify, but was being questioned vigorously.

"It was just a game", he reasoned with her.

"Is Unkie Weddie hurt?", she asked in her cute yet inquisitive voice.

"He's fine", Spencer kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into bed, before returning to Sasha in the living room.

"I don't want them back here", she told her husband, receiving a nod in reply, "It's inexcusable what they've done"

"I think it's best if you go after Aaron", Spencer suggested after a few silent moments, "I can talk to Carly"

Sasha didn't really know how to respond so nodded back and headed for the door, not sure exactly where Aaron would go. Deep in thought she walked through the exit from Bushwell Plaza, painfully aware how much harder it would be to find him in the dark, but then she remembered his car hadn't been there when they'd returned with Ashley.

_Where are you? Sash_, she tapped into her phone, sending it to him, hoping he'd reply. She didn't have to wait long for his reply, as her phone buzzed almost immediately, _Just heading back to Bushwell, too cold._

Right on cue he appeared from around the corner and bee-lined for her, hugging her tightly with teary eyes. She didn't often see him like it, but she knew it was a hard week for him. First his mom died, and then he finds out his fiancé had lied about the baby.

"Come back up, stay with us"

"It'll only be a night", he sniffed hard and shivered, clearly cold, "I'll go to a hotel tomorrow"

"Don't bother, it's no problem"

He smiled weakly back at her and rested his head on her shoulder as they walked, taking a vast amount of comfort just from her presence. He loved her like a sister, or even a mother, and although he had Ruby he liked being close enough to someone that he had no relation to. Family hadn't been good to him, not even close.

However, in that moment, he wished he'd never moved to Seattle.


	149. iAftermath

***Insert A/N about A/N at bottom of page***

**-DZ**

It was gone 2am, but neither Aaron nor Carly had any inclination to try and fall asleep. They were sitting on bean bags in the old iCarly studio with a large, but empty, tub of chocolate brownie ice cream with two spoons sticking out the top. Carly was sitting with her head on Aaron's shoulder in silence; they'd been like it for hours, occasionally saying something, like now.

"Do you think it was a one-off?", Carly asked him unenthusiastically.

"I doubt it", he spoke back with a dull emptiness to his voice, "Maybe since me and Sam split up"

"I need to know", Carly rose to her feet but felt grip around her wrist which stopped her from walking off.

"We'll find out later today", he spoke calmly.

Carly burst out into another fit of tears and clutched tightly onto Aaron, burying her face into his chest. He held back the tears which tried to escape and kissed the top of her head, feeling more sorry for her than for himself. His life was one huge fuck-up, and he didn't expect any less anymore.

"Wait here", he smiled, looking her dead in the eyes, "I'll go and get us a drink, we need it"

As he made his way down towards the kitchen it became apparent that they weren't the only ones awake in the apartment, as Spencer was sitting on the island counter. They both smiled weakly at each other, and Aaron joined Spencer, sitting in the adjacent red stool.

"Can't sleep either?", Aaron asked him.

"What a day", he chuckled almost nervously, not out of humor.

"I can't believe it, I didn't see it coming, not in a million years", Aaron shook his head and wiped a few tears that formed.

"How's Carly holding up?"

"As you'd expect, we need all the facts"

They sat in silence for a few moments staring absently ahead until a creak on the stairs turned their heads almost simultaneously. Despite the vivid emotion that had taken ahold of her, Carly looked relatively normal. The only evidence of the tears were her red bloodshot eyes and slight mascara which had run down her cheeks. She was still wearing her clothes from the previous day, as was Aaron, and sat down next to the dressing-gown clad Spencer. Spencer smiled at them both then rose to his feet, bidding them a farewell as he returned to his sleeping wife.

"Where's that drink then?", she seemed to perk up with a cheeky smile, which he returned.

Aaron crossed the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard to withdraw two wine glasses, and then proceeded to fill them both to the brim. Seeing the blood-red liquid made him think of a novel he'd recently read about a vampire outbreak in Seattle. Shuddering at the thought he sat down next to Carly.

"To life", Carly announced and they chinked glasses.

The elevator beeped and opened, despite the fact that it was supposed to be out of order, which made Aaron jump about as much as it could. He cursed and spun around to see his older sister standing a few feet away. He lost every last piece of composure and crumbled at the sight of her, collapsing into a flood of tears in her arms. Even Carly, who thought he was coping brilliantly, was shocked at his sudden outburst of emotion.

She always knew he was a loose cannon when it came to his emotions, practically impossible to read into or predict. She would never forget the day Briggs had implied he'd murdered Felicity, and he'd gone absolutely nuts and terrified the woman. Or when they thought Sam had died; he'd detached himself from the group almost completely. As she watched the two siblings she was completely lost for what to do, Ruby had started crying as well and they were locked together. Ruby's long black hair was sticking to her face due to the tears and, she imagined as she couldn't see his face, Aaron's would be the same. After a few minutes they split apart and laughed, seeming to have both perked up again after their little 'episode'. Carly found herself smiling at the pair, and it was then that she noticed for the first time in years quite how similar they looked, not only in clothes and hair, but their faces too. She was glad he had some blood-family around him.

_Later That Day_

'_Come over, both of you_', was the most recent message to come through to Sam's pear-phone, and it worried her a little. She and Freddie hadn't slept at all; they'd been figuring out what they were going to do when their partners expected an explanation. The truth of the matter was that there was nothing they could do or say that would make it alright, nothing that could soften the blow they all knew was coming. And that pained her. What was worse was that she didn't regret her betrayal, there were feelings there she couldn't ignore, and neither could Benson. She did regret, however, not being honest with Aaron; it was the least he deserved.

"Let's go then", Freddie smiled at her squeezing her hand and forcing a smile from her.

Moments later they opened the door to the Shay apartment and saw a very distraught-looking Carly on the couch, and an angry-looking Aaron at the kitchen island. Neither of them knew what to say or do, so just stood there for a few awkward moments until Aaron looked at them both and spoke.

"How long has it been going on?", he asked seemingly emotionless.

"I'm not sure", Sam muttered in reply, a shell of her normal confidence.

"Cut the crap, Sam", Carly snapped, bursting out of character.

"Fine, if you really want to know, it's been about seven months"

"Seven months?", Aaron stood up quickly in a shock and took a few steps towards them, "Why in hell did you agree to marry me in the first place?"

"We realized it was wrong, we were going to break it off", Freddie inputted, breaking his silence.

Aaron looked like he wanted to break down into tears but his mood swung drastically as he seemed to recall another point.

"Why in God's name did you get back with me?", he yelled at Sam, unable to hold back his anger and frustration anymore, "You could have swanned off with this bell-end and lived happily-ever-after"

Aaron turned away from them and his hands balled into fists as he was clearly trying hard to gain a little composure, but he lost it again. Spinning back around he addressed Freddie.

"How dare you do this to Carly, why did you propose?"

"Get off your moral high horse, Renelle, what about you with Felicity a few years back"

"I WAS DRUGGED", Aaron shouted, almost shaking with rage.

"Bull, even in Vegas there was more tension between you than-"

"Than what? You and my ex-fiancé?"

"Ex?", Sam questioned his wording, feeling a wave of sorrow.

"Oh, is that not what you wanted?"

"Of course not, I love you"

Sam was trying so hard not to cry; she was utterly determined to keep up her hardened-to-everything exterior even in front of the three people who know it was only a front. She was hurting bad, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just not as much as you love _him_", Aaron retorted, turning around and disappearing through the fire escape door.

A few moments of silence passed until the door from the fire escape burst open again, and a calmer version of Aaron walked through.

"You know what, Sam?", he began his guilt trip, "Yesterday I took Carly out into to the outskirts to see a house. A house that I thought we could bring our child up in. Guess that's up in smoke"

"I had no idea", Sam almost whimpered, totally losing it.

"That's your problem, you had no idea how much damage this whole ordeal would cause, did you?"

"I didn't want it to come to this"

"Then why did you both keep it going for so long?", he questioned them both rhetorically and turned to leave again, stopping just short of the door, "Maybe I'll take Felicity up on her offer, go to D.C."

With that, he left, and didn't turn back.

"Carly-", Freddie turned around to his best friend with tears welling up in his eyes.

Carly rose to her feet and headed towards him with a sole intention, but Freddie read it all wrong and went in for a hug. She, in a very rare spur of the moment piece of violence, lashed out and aimed a slap across his face, even receiving a look of shock from Sam.

"Now get out of my apartment", she spat out almost venomously before heading up the staircase.

**I'd like to say a few out-of-the-way words about a particular reviewer: Jackyboy-08. This dude's been supporting me since 28/3/10 (Yeah I write my dates properly :P). If you're reading this, my friend, succumb to the dark side, and send me a message, it would be appreciated.**

**That said, without the support of all you guys this story wouldn't go on,**

**Thanks,**

**-Darth Zexar**


	150. iSesquicentennial

When Aaron Renelle walked through the front door to Carly's apartment and saw Sam sitting bold as brass on the couch, he almost flipped. It completely eluded him that the girl had straight hair and was dressed in skinny jeans, a pink top, and was wearing a pale pink lipstick. Melanie Puckett, he realized, looked very little like her sister on closer inspection. He further realized how unobservant he was as Gibby was sitting next to her, casually munching through a bowl of popcorn.

"Aaron!", she jumped to her feet and strangled him in a tight hug, "How're you?"

"How much do you know?", he chuckled, hugging her back.

"Everything", Gibby grimaced, "We saw Freddie and Sam after you hit him"

"That punch felt great", he admitted with more delight than he liked to admit.

"Carly's upstairs", Melanie ignored what he'd said, not liking violence, however justified it may be in anyone's eyes, "She wanted to speak to you"

Aaron smiled in reply and made his way up the stairs towards Carly's room, almost certain of what she was going to question him on. He'd been rash when he'd said about transferring to Felicity's team, but the more he thought about it the more he figured 'why not?'. Even so, he shouldn't have been too quick to blurt it out. Knocking on the door he pushed it open on Carly's command and headed towards where she was sitting on the couch, half-heartedly 'fishing' with her water-topped table. He sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder gently, provoking a smile from her. She turned to face him and felt a minor shock as he was dressed more 'normal' than she'd ever seen. He had his hair brushed over his forehead and was pinned close to his ear by what she presumed was a clip. He wasn't wearing any make-up, something he often wore lightly for confidence, and he was missing most of his usual jewelry, a black rosary and some wooden beads around his wrist the only exception. He had a blue pair of skinny jeans with a white pair of 'Converse', and his t-shirt was a plain white with a light-leather jacket on the top.

"What happened to you?"

"I've been down by the port, it's peaceful there"

"I mean your appearance", she chuckled, always amused by his frequent ditzy-ness.

"Oh", he dragged it out for emphasis on his realized stupidity, "Fancied a change, you like it?"

"You look good normally"

He raised his eyebrows slightly and smirked, which stretched into a grin as he saw the crimson flush of her cheeks. She suddenly looked upset as she recollected what she wanted to speak to him about, and he noticed immediately.

"What you said about leaving Seattle, that was a joke, right?"

"Living here Carls, it's painful"

"This is really worth leaving over?"

"I love her, I can't see Benson bring up a child with her"

Carly realized how strongly he felt about Freddie by the use of his surname, something he seldom did unless he was either joking around or angry. She knew, however, that he wasn't kidding.

"You think I want to see that?", Carly snapped back, feeling aggressive.

"Don't take this out on me Carly"

"Why? You're over reacting, move in with Ruby"

"She doesn't want her brother living with her, no matter what she says"

"FINE THEN", she yelled at him, a mixture of anger, sadness, and jealousy spewing out; jealousy because he could leave it all behind and she couldn't, "JUST LEAVE"

Aaron frowned slightly and rose to his feet, quickly removing the clip from his hair and flicking it back down over his face before pushing the door open and darting down the stairs.

_Meanwhile_

Freddie was glad Aaron's punch hadn't left much of a mark, and what little remained was barely visible unless you actually knew it was there. Even so, it was sore. Carly's slap, in exactly the same place, wasn't making it any better either. Despite everything, he felt that he'd come out of the whole ordeal relatively unscathed, after all, he and Sam had wrecked two relationships. He couldn't honestly say it's what he wanted to happen, but he was glad to finally be able to show his true feelings towards Sam openly without fear of someone walking in on them. The closest had been just after Sam had broken up with him and he'd just walked into her room with music playing. If it hadn't been for Freddie's hunch, they would've been discovered then and there.

He looked at the beautiful blonde to his left and placed his hand on her stomach, receiving a gentle smile in response from the girl he loved so much. He'd always loved her. He wondered what he thinking of when he proposed to Carly; maybe it was a hope his feelings towards Sam would slowly evaporate. Whatever it was, he thought, it failed.

"I love you, Sam", he grinned, waiting for her reply which was interrupted by the door bursting open.

Aaron walked in looking like a man on a mission and barely reacted to the two curled up with each other on the couch. He headed into the bedroom he shared with Sam and pulled his suitcase from under the bed, emptying all of his clothes into the large case and zipped it up. He opened a duffle-bag and packed his straighteners, hair drier, and other hair products and cosmetics. Slinging it over his shoulder he headed back into the living room and chucked it down to the side, before bolting up the stairs. He grabbed his black V-shaped guitar and ran back down the stairs, about to leave before he was blocked off.

"What are you doing?"

"Be thankful I'm not kicking you out", he snapped back at his ex, "This is my apartment"

"You wouldn't do that", she frowned, knowing him well enough.

"No, but I _have_ cancelled the contract. Lewbert has changed it to both of your names"

He went to push past them but was stopped by Sam's hand clutching around his arm. He shook it off but still gave her a chance to speak.

"What about rent? I don't have a job"

"Should have thought of that", he smirked, slamming the door behind him.

It was a hollow victory, he knew, as Freddie earned more than enough to cover the relatively cheap rent, but it was a victory nonetheless. He pulled his suitcase along behind him and re-entered Carly's apartment, putting them out of the way and leaving again, still a little angry with Carly.

_That Evening_

The sky was tainted by a crimson color as if the sky itself was bleeding. Orange and pink were thrown into the mix as the sun began its daily descent below the horizon. Though red was winning. Ironic he thought, as all he seemed to see was red. Anger was something he'd never fully mastered control of, and it was showing through more and more since he and Carly had walked in on the two cheats. He felt as though he hated the two of them, but he didn't, not really. Hatred was what he'd felt for Laurel, Kate, and Jack.

Moving to Seattle had seemed such a great thing we he'd first become a part of the group, but now he truly wished he'd stayed in England. Maybe it was anger making him feel that way. He would really miss everyone when he transferred to another city, but it appeared to be the only way he could escape everything that was building up within him. Ruby would kill him when he told her his intentions. That was going to be a tough conversation; it had been such a surprise to find he had a sister, so leaving his only family member behind would be almost harder than everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Aaron", Carly spoke from beside him, sitting down next to him.

He had half a mind to get up and walk off, but he knew she was hurting just as much as he was, so decided to drop everything that had irritated him.

"So am I", he smiled, turning to face her.

"Have you spoken to Felicity?"

Aaron nodded almost grimly and looked into her eyes, "She's based in New York and she needs a partner"

"When do you start?"

"Three weeks, gives me time to tie up any loose ends here"

Carly looked hurt but retained her composure, still desperately hoping he'd change his mind and stay behind. Then she had an idea.

"Let me change your mind", she suggested, hoping he'd agree.

"How'd do you mean?"

"Give me until then to convince you to stay"

Aaron grinned back at her which fell to a lopsided smile as he carefully considered what she was proposing, but he could see no harm.

"I am set on this Carls, but try if you must"

They both sat there, arms around each other, watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon, and stayed there until it was dark.


	151. iCar Crash

_Five Days Later_

The tail lights of Ruby's 'Chevy' were acting as a waypoint for Aaron as he drove with Carly to a show they were going to, starting in twenty minutes at 10pm. Griffin had suggested it in the first place; neither Aaron nor Carly had any interest in it but they were happy to just get out and about. Bushwell Plaza had too many memories of their failed relationships, but out in the city they were free from it, free from the past. Aaron hadn't seen either Freddie or Sam since he'd picked his stuff up, but he and Carly had heard a particularly fiery encounter between Sasha and Sam. He wondered if he'd ever regret cutting ties with the two, but for now he couldn't stand the sight of them. Carly seemed the same, but she'd never really spoken about it.

"What's this show called?", Carly asked Aaron to break the silence between them.

"Not sure, it's about a woman who murders her husband and goes mad"

"Charming", she chuckled and flicked his radio to life.

"NYPD undergo search for local crime lord, who has been missing for two weeks. Detective Marsh of the FBI spoke…", the news reported spoke through the speakers.

Aaron switched it off quickly and put his hand on hers and squeezed, not wanting to have her getting upset about his decision.

"Come with me Carls", he glanced over to her and smiled.

Her reply was interrupted as the sound of metal on metal exploded in front of them, instantly returning Aaron's attention to the road. He screamed out as he saw what had happened, expertly swerving to the side and using the handbrake to skid to a halt. He was out of the car before it stopped, bolting towards the mangled wreck of Ruby's red car, the front of the truck she'd hit barely damaged compared. The car had rested on its roof like some beetle that couldn't get back on its feet. There looked no hope for either Ruby or Griffin to have survived but miraculously Ruby was still conscious, barely. Blood trickled from a gas on her forehead, and she seemed unable to move at all.

"Carly", he called over to his passenger who was timidly getting out of his car, "Get the truck driver to the sidewalk"

A small crowd of people had gathered to watch, some from their cars, others standing helplessly; no one helping.

"Someone call a damn ambulance", he yelled at no one in particular.

He put a hand on Ruby's cheek and told her everything was going to be okay, and then reached over to feel for a pulse in Griffin's neck. A faint thumping told him he was still just about alive. The strong smell of diesel made him throw the rule book of first aid away as he realized he needed to get them out in case the fuel ignited. Shards of glass and metal were scattered all over the floor, and he winced in the pain as he knelt down and wrenched the door free. It was sticking out in an awkward position but it budged nonetheless, allowing him enough space to get her out. The seatbelt had jammed itself shut so he had no choice but to try and saw his way through it. Grabbing a piece of glass he tried desperately, rubbing away until it began to tear, allowing her to move slightly. He cradled her shoulders with one arm while he snapped the last of the belt, and used his other arm to scoop her out, awkwardly holding her in a bridal-position as he emerged from the wreckage.

"Hold in there sis", he whispered into her ear as he hurried over to where Carly was tending to the truck driver.

He laid her down gently on the pavement and took off his jacket, placing it over her torso to help regulate her temperature.

"Griffin needs help", he looked into Carly's eyes and she nodded back at him.

Determined to save his sister's boyfriend he sprinted back over to the upturned car and skidded to a halt beside the passenger door. If it could still be considered a door. The mangled metal looked beyond hope of opening, and after pulling on the smoother pieces of metal he quickly decided it was useless. Griffin was unconscious, his breathing shallow and ragged, but at least he was still alive. The smell of fuel was getting stronger with every passing second until it was all he could smell. A sudden flash of anger flared up within him, the almost laughable state of his life was starting to get at him, but he wouldn't let this accident result in a death.

"Aaron, there's fire", Carly screamed from beside Ruby's still frame, pointing.

He lifted his head and saw the small flames in the engine of the truck, spreading slowly. By some miracle it had managed to ignite away from the diesel, or he'd be in serious trouble. Starting to panic he pulled on the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge at all, so he crawled under the bonnet and saw to his relief that the windscreen's frame was barely crushed. He shifted forwards into position half through the windscreen with glass digging in all over the place, and undid Griffin's seat belt. Holding him by the shoulders he started to drag him, praying he didn't have a neck or back injury that would inevitably become aggravated by the move.

Carly watched in horror as he flames caught the fuel and ignited it, spewing fire all over the front of the truck and the car. Within only a few second the whole car was aflame, smoke billowing skyward bound rom the unrelenting fires.

"NO!", she screamed, darting forwards towards the inferno.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards, stopping he from putting herself in danger. She turned to fight off the cop, not realizing it was Detective Chambers. The car exploded with a bang like a gunshot, and Carly began sobbing erratically.

She was still in tears but gaining a little composure as she sat in the ambulance with Ruby, who was slowly regaining consciousness and awareness.

"Wha-what's hap-happened?", Ruby asked her with difficulty.

"You had a car crash, everything's okay", she replied, stroking her hair.

"Where's Griffin? Aaron?"

"They're in another ambulance", she lied, feeling guilty as Ruby drifted back out of consciousness.

Everything seemed to blur into one as Carly was lead through the hospital wings with her best friends sister. She was put into the family waiting area while Ruby was set up into the various machines and devices that would keep her alive and in as little pain as possible. Hours passed in what felt like minutes, until the early morning sun shone through the blinded windows. The clock read 6am, over eight hours since the accident. The door creaked open and a doctor took up the doorway, staring down at her with a smile on his face. '_Why's the bastard happy?'_ she thought to herself.

"I have someone here to see you", without another word he moved aside and let his companion through.

He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead that went the whole around his head, and he had another one from his elbow down to his knuckles on his right hand, but it was definitely him standing there. With a noise that sounded like a whimper and a shriek mixed into one, she threw herself into his arms and cried with joy.

"I tried to get a massage to you", he told her, "They said they were too busy"

"How are you alive?", she questioned through the tears.

"It was close, too close", he began, "I got him out just as the fire caught a bit, and ran for it. Something hit my head and next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed"

"How's Griffin doing?"

"He's broken a leg, 5 ribs, and his shoulder blade. Otherwise he's lucky to be alive"

Carly hugged him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go in fear of it all being an illusion of her tired mind. That evening as they got back to Bushwell Plaza she remembered what he'd said in the car; she had never considered he would want her to go, but could she really leave her family behind?


	152. iTurmoil

Aaron shifted uncomfortably on Carly's guest bed as the back of his head was giving him grief, so he threw back the covers and rose to his feet, feeling a little dizzy. The doctor had given him an American equivalent of what he knew as Nytol, a sleeping tablet, but it was having no effect on him as he'd expected. Opening the door with a nasty creak he started descending the stairs, trying not to wake Carly up. Though as he crept down closer to the living room he heard hushed voices, sounding like Carly and Sasha.

"He asked me to go with him", he heard Carly say, slowly creeping so he could see them on the couch, "Am I reading this right?"

"He doesn't want to leave you behind"

"Then why doesn't he just stay? Maybe not in Bushwell, but across town", she raised her voice a little, looking distressed.

"It's not just Bushwell, most of the city would have some kind of memory of him and Sam"

The mention of Sam didn't affect him as much as he thought it would; sure, an anger flared up in him, but he just felt guilty. Guilty that Carly was upset he was leaving, and guilty that he hadn't felt anything about her until that moment. He hated seeing her look so fragile.

"Why don't you go?", Sasha piped up after a few moments silence, "We'd miss you, but if it would make you happy"

"I can't, Seattle's my home. But…", Carly murmured, barely audible enough for Aaron to hear.

"Carls, are you falling for him?"

Aaron suddenly realized he was over-intruding and quickly got up to walk down the stairs, pretending not to have been sitting there. In his hurry he got his right foot in his left lounge-pant leg and tripped forwards, plunging down the stairs head first.

"My arm", he complained, clutching the bandaged limb.

He laughed off the fall as much as he could while Sasha and Carly fussed over his already-bad wrist and arm, and he thought he'd gotten away with it fully.

"Didn't realize anyone was up", he added for good measure.

"Couldn't sleep", Carly was only half telling the truth.

In complete honesty it had been the only time Sasha had been able to talk without interruption at some point or another by Spencer or Ashley. Seeing the accident and feeling how she had when the car had gone up in flames was making sleep a little harder. She found it difficult to believe it had only been the previous night continuing into that very morning.

"Me too, sleeping pills don't affect me", he poured himself a glass of wine and was about to drink up when Carly grabbed it off him.

"He said no alcohol"

"He also told me to rest and relax for a few days, and I'm not likely to do that"

"Well I'll help you, starting now…", she then drained the glass and exhaled deeply to rub it in even more.

"Juice it is", he sighed, making towards the fridge.

…

After what only seemed like a few minutes Aaron woke up with his head feeling as though it had been cracked open with a hot wire. His eyes watered slightly at the pain and he realized he had been sleeping on the couch, clearly having fallen asleep watching a film. The title menu of 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' was still on the screen; he knew it had probably looped countless times. Switching it off he rose to his feet and headed over to the window to find – to his surprise – that it must be around mid-day based on how high the sun was. Darting up the stairs he knocked and peered into Carly's room to find it was empty, and had no luck on the next floor either.

"Anyone here?", he shouted out once he'd returned to the living room.

The silence that greeted him told him all he needed to know, so he headed into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. His phone screamed out in his pocket, scaring the life out of him, so he retrieved it and pressed slid the answer bar across.

"When are you getting here?", a familiar voice asked from the other end of the line.

"A few weeks, not until Ruby's released"

"It was on the news even over here, you're getting a rep with the detectives"

"Oh great", he chuckled sarcastically.

"Anonymity was never one of your traits", Felicity laughed as sirens blared on her end, "That's my cue to go, sorry"

Chucking his phone onto the island table he sighed at the prospect of leaving Seattle and grabbed a carton of milk for his cereal. A knock on the door made him jump much like the phone; absurdly, tiredness probably factoring in, he thought his painkillers were playing tricks on his nerves. He opened the door to see his partner Jared Chambers.

"Here's Seattle P.D's hero", he laughed as Aaron brought him into the apartment.

"Anyone would've done the same", he shrugged it off, sitting down net to Chambers on the couch.

"You're a lucky bastard", he indicated his relatively minor wounds.

"Could've been bad", he confirmed, "It was too close"

"You got it done, that's all that matters"

"Thanks, how's Tina?"

Tina was his girlfriend, the first since his ex-wife, Erin, had kicked him out soon after Felicity had 'died'. Jared trying to kill Aaron had been the final straw for her.

"She's fine, almost got full custody of her kids"

"Good, their Dad is one of the most unpleasant people I've met"

Jared's work mobile rang a standard high pitched ring so he answered, sounding as if he'd just become the senior officer for a case.

"House full of dead junkies", he confirmed to Aaron as he hung up, "Better go"

He rose to his feet and after they'd said their goodbyes he left, leaving Aaron in the silence of the apartment.

He sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV to see an episode of 'The Fresh Prince', a show he loved. Time seemed totally irrelevant to him and he found himself thinking about Sasha and Carly's conversation; did he really make it seem as though he was in love with her? Sure he'd asked her to move to New York with him, but that didn't mean anything, did it? He supposed he'd see it as a big deal if it had been the other way around. He hated what Sam and Freddie had done to the group; if it wasn't for them everything would be okay. At least neither of them had tried to come back and patch things up, which he was grateful for as his anger was near-uncontrollable.

_In New York_

"Hey Detective, when's the big-shot coming over?", a senior Detective Inspector asked Felicity as she walked into the incident room.

"Shut up, Wheeler", she snapped back, sick of him constantly joking around.

She was one of the few people who took her job completely seriously no matter what the case they were working on, but some people, like Wheeler, who were _always_ pissing around. She was looking forward to Renelle transferring to the NYPD; and she knew he'd prefer it to the Seattle Police, there was just so much more going on all the time. She didn't know exactly why she'd been posted in 'The Big Apple', but it was good work and kept her busy, most of the time at least.

It was the moments she was left to her thoughts that she got excited about Aaron transferring, especially that they'd be partners. And, initially at least, he would be staying with her in her apartment. She still loved him, and doubted the feeling would pass. After all it hadn't in years, why would it now? Maybe he'd love her back? The hope was still there, however pitiful it felt to her. Pulling out her phone she allowed herself a moment of silliness and sent a text:

_Can't wait for you to get here, I miss you. Felicity xx_

_In Seattle, Moments Later_

Aaron's phone danced to live as it buzzed across the counter, so he picked it up and silenced it to see an incoming text. Seeing the words brought a smile to his face as he slid the phone into his pocket.


	153. iRaise Suspicion

_A Week Later_

"Will you quit being so stubborn?", Ruby vented on Aaron, frustrated with his reluctance to listen to what she was saying.

"I'm not being stubborn; I need to leave"

"I understand that, but why not across town? Why does it having to be the other side of the country?"

"There are too many reminders here!"

"Not just of you and Sam. What about you and Carly? Or the last of your high-school days? Meeting me"

"Guilt-trips won't work, Ruby, I'm set on this"

"If you want to leave everything behind, why on Earth did you ask Carly to go with you?"

Ruby flicked her hair from her face and stormed off back to Dark Moon Crescent where her bed-ridden boyfriend was waiting for her. Aaron did something similar and started to jog back to Carly's, knowing the extra effort would help relieve a little of his anger. Recently he found himself furious over the smallest of things, a raw rage that he would spend hours ridding. Still, he spent most of his time with Carly who had a knack of calming him down with only her presence, weirdly. He still thought almost constantly about the conversation he had heard until it had made him so curious that he'd almost brought it up; he didn't want neither Carly nor Sasha to know he'd heard, however.

"Good time with Ruby?", Carly asked as he walked into her room, collapsing down next to her on the couch.

"Why did everything have to get so complicated?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing", she smiled back, taking a sip of wine.

"We should go out, do something fun"

"You've only just gotten back", she chuckled as he rose to his feet and pulled on his jacket.

"Oh well, exercise is good for you I've heard", he smirked, taking her by the arm and heading down the stairs with her, both of them laughing.

As they walked out of the apartment and shut the door they noticed Sam and Freddie standing outside Aaron's old apartment. The four of them exchanged heated glances until Aaron put his arm around Carly's waist and steered her down towards the stairs.

"Awkward", he muttered as they descended.

_An Hour Later_

Aaron and Carly had found themselves an 'Alki Beach' as the sun began to set, but it was still blisteringly warm. Walking with the feet in the water they managed to forget every negative detail about their lives, and just let themselves go to each other's company. As a larger wave came towards them and threatened to go well over their knees, Carly darted to the side and tripped Aaron, sending him face forward into the water, drenching him from head-to-toe. Carly burst out laughing as he stood up, dripping water with a large piece of seaweed dangling from his shoulder.

"Thanks for that", he laughed, before tackling her to the floor and covering her in water.

They laid on the warm sand for hours, watching as the sky shifted through an array of colors before settling on a dark blue. The countless stars shone brilliantly and held their attention. Anyone who walked past would have thought them a young very much in-love couple. It wasn't until they were almost back to Bushwell Plaza that either of them addressed the fact that they'd been holding hands since leaving the beach. Not much was said, and they made their way into their home.

_In Bushwell Plaza_

"Spencer, look at them", Sasha pointed out the window to where she'd happened to see Aaron and Carly walking back, "They're holding hands"

"I'm sure they're not", Spencer replied and crossed the room to look out just after they'd separated hands, "See, they're not"

"They were!", Sasha protested.

About ten minutes later the duo walked through the door laughing, neither of them seeming like they'd been recently-dumped. Carly headed up the stairs whilst Aaron made his way into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of root beer from the fridge and popping the lid. Sat at the island he was smiling stupidly to himself, looking happier than he had for weeks.

"What's with you?", Sasha asked him, curious.

"I'm just happy", he replied, taking a big swig.

"You love her don't you?", she probed, making him choke on the mouthful he was about to swallow.

"Where did that come from?", he spluttered after recovering his coughing fit.

Carly chose that moment to come back down the stairs, looking totally unawares to what was going on. She sat down at the pear computer.

"So come on, spill the beans", Sasha continued, not giving in even when they gave her blank expressions, "Are you together?"

Carly blushed a bright crimson while Aaron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took another swig, neither of them knowing exactly what to say.

"Why do you ask?", Carly questioned finally, breaching the silence.

"I saw you holding hands outside"

"Oh", Aaron resigned, sitting back in the chair and then straightening back up again, "I don't know why, we just did kind of automatically"

"I see", she replied with a silly smirk across her face, slightly irritating Aaron.

"I'm going to bed", Aaron announced as he moved towards the stairs, starting the climb.

"Me too", Carly made to follow him.

"Remember, there's no sound proofing", Ruby called out with one intention.

Aaron put his face in his hand and almost didn't reply, before calling back "We're on different floors"

"So we could come up at any moment, right?"

"Right", Carly finished it, hurrying up the stairs, her face the color of a tomato.

They both looked at each other and laughed, though embarrassed, and hugged each other before Aaron headed up the next set of stairs to the guest room.

_Along The Hall_

"Sam", Freddie began as he stood in front of her, holding both of her hands, "I love you, I always have, and though it may seem a little crazy, will you marry me?"

He knelt down and pulled out a beautiful ruby encrusted diamond ring, and she beamed at him as he hovered there.

"Why is that crazy?", she quizzed, "I love you too, of course I will"

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her, both of them staying in the warm embrace for what could have been days for all it felt like. After they separated neither of them really knew what to say, so they stood in silence just staring at each other.

"Should we invite _them_", Sam asked him a little timidly, meaning Aaron and Carly.

"I don't know, I think it's a lose-lose situation"

"How do you mean?"

"If we invite them they'll think we're rubbing it in their faces, but if we don't they'll only take offence. I say we invite them", Freddie smiled, hoping his friends would see past the situation and come.

"Agreed", she grinned and kissed him.


	154. iDeny Nothing

Aaron stared down at the plane ticket in his hand with a look of near-disgust on his face, almost as if he was angry with himself. He was sitting on a bean bag in the guest room with a brilliant view out over the Seattle skyline through to floor-to-ceiling window. Carly had almost burst into tears when she'd seen it. Renelle found it incomprehensible how a few words and symbols on essentially a piece of paper could be so powerful. He stood up and slammed it down on the small table in a rage and walked over to the glass, gazing across the city he loved so much. He wanted nothing more than to stay and live the rest of his life amongst the stone and concrete that had become his home, but he didn't think he was strong enough.

'_Lay a foundation to build your walls upon and they'll never be broken_' was what his father had engraved on his tomb stone, but how could he be sure he would hold strong? He felt that he needed to be strong for Carly as well, but that seemed like an impossibility if he couldn't do it for himself. Still, could he not at least try? Hell, would it be so hard to move across town?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasha entering unannounced and stood next to him, never having seen the view from the room on such a bright and sunny day.

"Beautiful isn't it?", he asked her almost rhetorically.

"You're making a mistake, and you know it", she ignored him.

"Don't, Sasha", he told her sternly, but she wasn't about to listen to her husbands – technically – adopted son.

"I know you love her", Aaron knew she wasn't talking about Sam, "Don't even deny it"

"It's too soon. It's best that I leave", he replied honestly, not running away from the accusation.

"She loves you too, any fool can see it"

"We've both come out of long-term relationships, I don't want it to just be a rebound"

"You think she'd do that?", Sasha questioned, annoyed.

"Of course I don't, neither would I. But what if it turns out to be false?"

"It won't, you know it"

Aaron didn't know what to say so just stared at the blue sky, looking for shapes in the occasional cloud. Sasha, however, was not letting the conversation end.

"That house you showed Carly, what's wrong with something like that?"

"I honestly can't see myself living somewhere like that, I don't know what I was thinking", he chuckled at the memory of the place.

"I don't get it kiddo, leaving will be the biggest mistake of your life"

Aaron turned around to face the room, leaning against the window; something he never thought he'd do for the irrational fear of the glass smashing. He took a deep breath and looked at Sasha.

"If anything went wrong-", he started to say.

"It won't", Sasha interrupted to Aaron's irritation.

"SASHA! If anything happened I'd have lost the most important person in my life"

"And if you move away? You're running away from your problems, and I'm sorry if that sounds harsh. You and Carly were perfect together and you still will be. I get that you're scared, I get that you don't want to lose her, hell, I even get that Seattle holds too many bad memories. You've never backed away from your problems before, why start now?"

Sasha smiled and rubbed his shoulder briefly before heading for the door to leave him with what she'd said.

"This stays between us", she added just before she opened the glass door and left.

_Dark Moon Crescent_

Carly was sitting in Ruby and Griffin's living room on their designer-looking couch which was frankly the most comfortable thing she'd ever sat on. Ruby had invited her over for a piece of advice according to what Aaron had told her, but she had suspicions about what she really wanted. She was sure Sasha was doing a similar thing with Aaron. Carly would understand it if they hadn't even sort of talked about it. Well, she supposed they hadn't really when she thought about it.

_Aaron and Carly seemed to acknowledge the fact they had been holding hands since leaving the beach, and they turned to look at each other simultaneously. Carly blushed slightly as she thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her; he didn't however._

"_What are we doing?", Aaron asked her carefully, not wanting to get into an argument._

"_I guess it just felt right", she replied honestly, "Look, we used to date, I'm sure it's just that"_

"_Yeah, you're right I guess", he smiled but didn't look convinced._

_They still just stood there without separating for a few moments that would have been so awkward had it been anyone else. She was instantly reminded of the time she had rescued him from Nevel's basement and they'd shared a similar moment. Only _this_ time she controlled herself and didn't try to kiss him. However much she wanted to. A memory flooded back to her suddenly, and she remembered that Freddie and Sam had kissed that night behind Aaron's back. If that wasn't a warning, she didn't know what was._

She was brought back from her day dream as Ruby walked into the room, a complete female version of the man she loved. She sat down next to her and sat with her knees under her chin, looking totally relaxed; the opposite of Carly.

"So what's the problem?", she asked her, not beating around the bush, flickering her hair from her eyes.

"What problem?", Carly was confused.

"My brother, and you", she started, leaning forwards a little.

"There's nothing going on between us", she half-lied.

In complete truth nothing had actually happened but there had been a lot of 'moments', which she found strange considering the situation. She had expected to mourn her relationship with Freddie, but the violent way it had ended seemed to have blown the love out of her. There was no other way to describe it.

"Why not?"

It was a simple question but it completely stumped Carly; she had no idea how to respond. _Why not?_ It was a fair question as well, _why not?_ Maybe she'd ask Aaron _why not?_

"We haven't talked about it I suppose"

"You know, Carls, there's too much emphasis on _talking_ things over nowadays. Just kiss him, I guarantee he won't stop you"

"That's not the point", Carly replied barely louder than a whisper.

She wasn't worried of how he'd react in _that_ way. She didn't want him thinking that it was a post-relationship rebound sort of thing; it was far from that. She _did_ love him, and she would tell him if he asked her, but she was so scared of ruining their friendship.

"Look, I'm not going to push you into doing anything, but what have you got to lose?"

Twenty minutes later Carly walked into Bushwell Plaza, her head swimming in the conversation she'd had with Ruby. Was she really ready to move into another relationship? She knew the answer at once, though. When she walked into the apartment Aaron was standing where the couch was usually sitting while Sasha added the finishing touched to 'him'. He had a ruby red long flowing dress on with a pair of red high heels that drew a fine line between classy and slutty. A gothic-looking necklace matched the bracelet on his left wrist, and the small handbag on his shoulder fitted in perfectly.

"Don't ask", Aaron blushed the same color of the dress.

He had his previously-signature black eye liner on and it seemed he'd had to put on some dark red lipstick, which he seemed to be dissatisfied with. Carly laughed. She laughed more than she thought possible until her ribs and stomach were aching. And then Spencer walked in. He was dressed similarly but in blue to contrast Aaron, and it was he who explained what was going on.

"Sasha's been asked to do a piece for a photo-exhibit down at the museum", Spencer explained, looking no more excited than Aaron.

"And you agreed to this?"

"Not so much", Aaron grimaced as Sasha pulled out a camera.

Less than an hour later Aaron laid down next to Carly on her bed and sighed; back comfortably in his black drains and a skinny fitting white V-neck with a contrasting rosary around his neck. He turned his head to face her and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing", she lied, looking into his dark green eyes.

"You sure?", he persisted.

She didn't reply, just smiled at him gently and rolled over towards him and rested her head on his chest, feeling safe.


	155. iCatch A Plane

Aaron stared down at the ticket in his hand as he chucked it down on top of his suitcase with a fresh well of guilt. Carly was standing in front of him in tears, never having been convinced he would go through with it and actually leave; but now the day had come. Sasha and Spencer had already said their goodbyes so they could give the duo some time by themselves.

"Don't go", Carly pleaded again, the tears running down her face.

"I'll call you when I get there", he smiled, pulling her in close and hugging her tightly.

"I never thought you'd actually go through with this"

Aaron smiled back at her but didn't seem to voice his acknowledgement, "The offer for you to come is still there"

The rain as pouring down and battering the windows whilst Carly stared almost absent mindedly through the glass, contemplating just leaving with him.

"I appreciate you asking", she replied almost robotically, turning back to him, "Call me when you get there"

Aaron closed the gap between them and pulled her into a tight hug; the two of them stood there for what could have been hours as far as either was concerned, but finally Carly pulled back. With his trademark crooked smiled, Aaron swung his bag over a shoulder and headed for the stairs, descending from her life.

Carly, just short of breaking down into a fit of tears, flicked the computer to life and logged on to their still-fully-operation website. She brought up an old episode where she and Aaron had acted through a parody sketch of 'Interview with a Vampire'; Aaron the vampire, Carly the reporter. Those had been the simple days, the carefree days. Though, she thought, had any day been simple with Aaron in their lives? She couldn't even remember how many times he'd cheated death, the first time only weeks after he'd moved to Seattle having been hit by a car. He wasn't the only one to be hurt either, but that wasn't what Carly wanted to think about.

A sudden spark of anger ignited thoughts she'd been trying to suppress. Aaron was leaving he alone; she couldn't find it in herself to forgive Freddie and Sam so who did she have? It wasn't as if the two of them were dating, and soon enough one of them would meet someone, but until then they could at least deal with their problems together. But he was running off to Felicity Marsh.

_Moments Later_

Aaron was sitting in his locked car staring through the torrent of water running down his windscreen whilst his pear pod blasted music. 'Astral Planes' had his thoughts racing, the conflict he'd been feeling for weeks stronger than ever.

_I have been here before; I don't understand how I've returned. I have seen where this path takes me._

The first time he'd gone to leave Seattle had been when his carer, John, had been killed whilst on an Australian dive, and he'd been so angry. But this time? This time it was his choice, and for a moment he didn't know why he was doing it.

_Take me to a better place, where I'm who I was born to be._

Where was that place for him? He felt as though he didn't know who he was at the best of times; everything he did went wrong in some way. A fresh start was surely the only way for him to have a change of a lifetime.

_This wasn't what I envisioned, I'm not who I know I'm supposed to be._

Can anyone really have their destiny written out for them, even a destiny to become a particular person within themselves? Did he even want that, would it not be better to break the trend and live his life his own way?

_I've ran to the light, and there was nothing there but questions I had, with answers I couldn't find._

He unlocked the door for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, but remained stationary.

_Meanwhile In Bushwell Plaza_

Carly was being more foolish than she knew was possible of herself. She was watching an episode from when she and Aaron had been dating, the climax of which including him spinning her around to kiss her. She had made a horrible mistake when they're broken up; she realized that now. Too late. Aaron was on his way to New York to a new life in the NYPD with Felicity as his partner. How could she compete with his career and happiness? She hadn't listened when Ruby had told her to tell Aaron how she felt, and that was a real regret of hers. He'd barely been gone for twenty minutes and yet she missed him; but maybe that was also in anticipation of the time to come.

_Who am I kidding? I love that damn fool, and he's leaving me. Not if I have anything to say about it._

Aaron switched the engine off and put the keys in his pocket as he opened the car door and stepped out into the rain. The cold rain soaked him to the bone in a matter of seconds, the water flowing from his hair down his face felt almost like a sharp realization of the reality of his decision. A shiver escaped as he turned, seeing a figure standing motionless in the gloom. As he saw her face he slammed the door shut and broke into a jog; Carly Shay followed his lead and ran towards him.

The two teenagers met half-way and locked together at the lips, entering into a kiss that could last a lifetime. Shay wrapped her arms around Renelle and gripped him tightly as he did the same, neither willing to let the other go. Aaron ran his right hand through her dripping wet locks of hair and settled at the back of her head. The water running down his back felt like soft fingertips tracing the contours, tickling him in a near-sweet way. The dark cloud that seemed to have formed within his mind was clearing a little more every second, bringing him back to his usual self. _What was I thinking? Seattle's my home._

Carly's thoughts evaporated into nothing, the whole world dispersing until it was just her and the man she loved. Their embrace had lasted much less than it had felt like, but as she pulled back and stared into his eyes, she knew she never waned to move from that spot. The rain continued to fall hard. It seemed to be raining even harder than before, a sign? She was being foolish, she knew, but it was the details that counted, she'd always found.

"Carls, I-", Aaron started to say, before Carly placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

She leaned in to kiss him again, just a quick one, but enough to leave him wanting more: her goal.

"Come on, no one's home for hours"

He flashed her his usual crooked smile and took her outstretched hand, following her to wherever she pleased. A few moments later they were at her apartment door, Carly's hand trembling from the cold enough to make her struggle with the key. As the door swung open the duo strolled inside, re-locking at the lips almost immediately as they tumbled onto the couch. One of Aaron's hands found itself at the small of her back while the other stroked her hair, whilst Carly's settled on his hips.

Pulling her head slightly back, Carly whispered something barely audible into Aaron's ear and he smirked, rising to his feet to follow her once again.

_The Following Morning_

Aaron awoke in the early hours of the morning, the discreet vibration of his phone not waking the sleeping angel next to him. Climbing out of Carly's bed as quietly as possible he pulled on his black drains and picked his now-slightly creased shirt from the floor, tugging it over his head. He left a short-and-to-the-point note on the pillow his head had just vacated, and left. Grabbing his black hooded jumper he flung it on and pulled the hood up to better conceal his face, and opened the door to leave the apartment.

When Carly Shay woke an hour later, only the few words remained of him, the dark red ink doing nothing but confuse her.


	156. iAm A Mess

**I realize it has been a while since the last update – I've been writing my own serious stuff so it's been in the background. I will definitely finish the story it won't be too long.**

**-Darth Zexar.**

_Nine Long Days Later_

Aaron Renelle didn't believe in regretting anything, there was little point in looking back at the past with 'what ifs'. He was fully aware that he had spent a great deal of time doing it in his life, but he pushed that thought aside as if it was a leaf in the wind. He had left Carly on the pretense that she would be better off without him, and he upheld the belief that he was doing the right thing; it was just that it felt so wrong. Fighting the urge to return to Bushwell Plaza, to return to the brunette who was no doubt cursing him, to whisk her away to some untouched land where they could live out their years away from the worlds torments.

On the morning that he 'left' Seattle, he had sat in the departure lounge for eight hours just staring into space, checking the time every now and then.

"Let me guess, you're supposed to be leaving but you don't want to", a passing air-hostess brought him out of his trance as she sat down next to him.

"Close", he began, "I thought it was for the best, but I'm wondering why I shouldn't just do what I want to do"

"What does your heart say?", she questioned with a look of genuine interest, and before he could reply she spoke again, "Wait, you're Aaron Renelle, right?"

"Yeah, how did you-", he asked before being interrupted by her and his mind as they told him the same thing.

"iCarly. Never missed an episode"

"I'm impressed, it feels so long since we stopped", he replied with a look of nostalgia.

"You should all do another episode!"

"A lot's changed", he smiled grimly, "But maybe one day"

He had spent over a week in 'The Auditore' hotel where he had once stayed with Carly the first time they'd dated. It had barely changed over the years unlike, he reflected, his life. He knew he was always looking for the darkness, always focusing on the bad moments and pushing out everything that made his life brilliant. He was trying to break the habit, but with the current situation he was having a tough time. His mind was all over the place, why was he staying in a hotel when he could return to Bushwell Plaza, to the woman who he knew he loved. The answer was in plain view; he was scared but was having trouble embracing that fact.

On the ninth day he drove back to the apartment building that had been his only true home, a storm of emotions flooded through him, nervousness at the fore-front. He was afraid that Carly was going to kick him out more than anything, afraid that she would totally reject him. Deciding to take the stairs he began the ascent. He reached the door to the apartment and for the first time in a long time he wasn't sure how to enter. He had the key in his pocket but it didn't feel quite right, so he stood there for a moment with his knuckles hovering a few inches from the door. Feeling an idiot, he changed his mind and pulled out his key, put it in the lock, and entered the apartment.

Carly Shay, the girl that he was steadily realizing was the girl of his dreams, was standing in the kitchen pouring a root beer. He watched her intently as she delicately held the bottle and tilted it enough for the liquid to flow freely. A slight tremble in her hand kept the glass vibrating ever-so-slightly. Warmth spread through his chest as he watched her. He loved her; he REALLY loved her, more than he thought he could. He took a step forward and pushed the door closed behind him, startling her enough to spill the drink. She turned with a look of mild annoyance until she saw who it was, and as she dropped the bottle to smash on the floor she was already running. Carly leaped into his arms and held him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms round his neck to lock him in place. Tears streamed down her face and she grinned at him.

"Don't do that again", she commanded and he had no intention.

"I love you Carls", he grinned.

Sasha and Spencer had entered the room unannounced and unnoticed, and were watching the embrace, hoping that this time it would be for good. Aaron turned and saw them, a brief flash of red passed through his cheeks and they realized he was embarrassed for leaving in the first place. They smiled and turned, heading into their bedroom to give them some space.

The couple ascended to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Aaron sat down on the edge of her bed and ran his hands through his hair, exhaling a deep breath and looking over at Carly. He let his fringe fall down over his eye and smiled at her, feeling happier than he had all week.

"I don't know what I was thinking", he stated.

"Are you here to stay?", she asked through teary eyes.

He nodded almost sheepishly as tears escaped and ran down his cheeks and Carly could see how much he was hurting. She sat down and put her arm around his shoulders, smiling when he turned to look at her

"I'm a mess Carls, so much has happened in the last month and I can't cope", he admitted to her, "I need to know this isn't going to fall through; that we're for good. I can't lose you too"

"You won't lose me, ever. I've never felt like this, I love you"

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, before rising to his feet and taking her hand in his. They both headed hand-in-hand towards the door and headed down to the now-occupied living room, where Sasha and Spencer were sitting on the couch whilst Ashley played on the floor.

"We need to tell you something", Carly grinned, gaining their attention.

"Finally!", Sasha shrieked as she leaped to her feet and pulled them both into a hug.

_That Evening_

Carly and Aaron were lying beside each other in her queen-sized bed, watching re-runs of Smallville and talking nearly constant as they always had. Carly couldn't believe she had ever doubted how she felt about him considering how she had been feeling ever since he'd walked back through the front door. She could understand why Gibby and Melanie had just gotten married on a whim. She had always thought that marriage should be a celebration with all your family around you but its purpose is to commit to each other, and that's exactly what they had done. She wasn't in any rush with him – they had their whole lives ahead of them – but she couldn't help but think of the future. It felt like she was over-thinking the situation, that they had only just gotten together, but she had been in love with him since she'd first met him, whether or not she had realized at the time.

"Can I tell you something?", she asked him.

"Fire away"

"When you and Sam were dating the first time, I was really jealous. I was happy when Sam and Freddie kissed that day however selfish that makes me"

"I've got to be honest too. After that night we spent together, I left with no intention of coming back. I thought it would be best for you, but I couldn't get on the plane. I've been in Seattle since, trying to gather the courage to come back; I was so worried you wouldn't forgive me. I honestly don't know how to get across how I feel about you; it's like black and white exploding into color. I hope you know I'll never let you go again, I was a fool to before"

Carly didn't know how to respond. She was full aware of how long he'd been gone, but she had presumed he had gone to New York and come back, but did it really matter? No, she decided, as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him passionately.


	157. iHave Found My Place

Carly woke up happier than she had for a long time with a pair of arms wrapped around her; the arms of the man she loved. She stared at his face and found a strange sort of tranquility that he never seemed to show when he was awake. As long as she'd known him he'd been quite lively, even with everything they had all been through. He didn't stir as she stroked his hair or even when she ran her hand down his chest, but as soon as her lips touched his, the two emerald orbs opened and connected with hers.

"I could get used to this", he smiled as he moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

Without warning the bedroom door exploded open and Spencer fell in and lost his footing, grabbing ahold of a shelf on the wall and tearing it down with him. He rose to his feet with a flush of red to his cheeks as he looked over at his sister and her boyfriend, his adopted son of sorts. That was something Spencer hadn't thought about before.

"Have you heard of knocking?", Carly snapped at him.

"I fell", he told them, but whether he was being honest or not they couldn't tell, "I just wanted to say that, err, the whole pregnant thing with Sam, err, is something you two should think about"

"What are you saying?", Aaron asked, seeing Spencer was clearly embarrassed.

"Well they hadn't planned it. You don't want that, right? What I'm saying is that we know you two are, err, you know, and we trust you both, but-"

"Okay let me stop you there, Spence, we're careful I promise", Carly interrupted, not wanting the conversation any more than Spencer.

"Good", he smiled but didn't move immediately.

"Sasha sent you and is listening in, right?", Aaron questioned.

Spencer nodded as his wife appeared in the doorway with a smirk on her face, clearly amused by what she'd heard.

"I wasn't sure he'd actually do it", she laughed.

_Later That Day_

"I was thinking", Carly began, "Back when you almost had to leave Seattle and Spencer adopted you, does that make him your adopted Dad?"

"My age at the time and the circumstance made it a guardianship, so no. I looked it up as we were dating at the time and it would've been weird"

Hey both turned towards the door as an envelope made its way through the letter box to fall to the floor, despite the post having already been delivered. Carly made her way over and picked it up, noting the familiar handwriting on the front, reading '_Aaron Renelle & Carly Shay_'. Sitting back down next to him she flipped it over and tore open the backing to pull out a small blue and green piece of card with a delicate font written across it.

"Well that didn't take long", Aaron stated as he put his arm around Carly and stared down at it.

"What do we do?"

"Maybe we should go to honor our friendship. But I don't know, we've got some time to decide", he kissed her and took the invitation from her hand to put it on the table.

Carly adjusted so that she was sitting on his lap whilst facing him and started to kiss him as a wave of nausea rippled through her stomach. Jumping off him she broke into a run and only just made it to the sink as she threw up violently, just as Sasha walked through the front door. She saw the scene and looked down at Aaron, mouthing '_Is this what I think it is?_' to see him shake his head back at her. He rose to his feet and walked over to his girlfriend, rubbing her back and asking if she was okay.

"If Sash or Spence saw this they'd think I'm pregnant after this morning", Carly chuckled not having heard Sasha come in.

"I have seen, and I do", Sasha piped up as she headed over to them, "Tell me the truth, are you Carls?"

"God no, trust me Sasha, we had a dodgy pizza last night", Carly told her after wiping her mouth.

"True story, I've been the same", Aaron vouched for her honestly.

Aaron and Carly had relocated to the old studio as the evening wore on, and were lying together on a make-shift bed of cushions and bean bags. They had barely moved in over an hour and had been talking non-stop.

"Can I get a few things off my chest Carls?"

"Anything", she smiled.

"When I lived in England I was a total loser, to the point I could go whole days without talking to anyone. Walking into Ridgeway the first time was amazing; no one looked at me like I didn't belong, it made such a difference. I really hated the fact I was moving to America but it was the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"I'm glad you came, if you hadn't we'd never have met"

"And you wouldn't have a bullet-shaped scar on your stomach", he smirked, forever feeling guilty for the time she'd been shot.

"Right, Renelle", she started with a mild look of annoyance on her face, "That was years ago. Felicity had lost her mind and there was nothing you could have done, so stop beating yourself up about it!"

Aaron looked at her more seriously than normal and leaned in towards her, kissing her and holding his hand on the side of her face.

"I love you"

_A Month Later_

Felicity wasn't sure how she felt about returning to Seattle. It had only been her home for a few months but there had been so many memories associated with it, most of them bad. But she would be working with Aaron again, and Jared, and that had to count for something. She had been reassigned – with a little of her own influence – to Seattle to assist in the growing narcotics problem in the city. She was aware that their little stunt in Las Vegas had alerted the whole ring of whom they were, and that as of only a few days ago, their leader Richard was now a free man. She couldn't quite understand how the justice system had failed on that high-a-level considering all the evidence that they had collected to put him away.

"Hello?", she answered her phone with little-to-no interest.

"Where are you, Fee?", Aaron asked her from the other end.

"Just coming out of the airport, why?"

"Been sent to pick you up. Apparently Detectives are a taxi service nowadays", he spoke sarcastically, "I'm in the black sedan out the front"

A few minutes later Felicity was sitting next to him with her luggage in the back, feeling more than a little nostalgic.

"Welcome to Seattle, Detective Marsh, I'm sure you'll love it here", he smirked and looked over at her, "I can show you the sights but I'll have to keep the meter going"

"I'm fine thank you Detective, but maybe one day", she continued the joke, glad to be back.

"I spoke with the narcotics division after we were brought into the investigation; and all the intelligence points to Richard again. I can't believe he got off"

"The undercover guys have heard or names mentioned. They've tightened up the system, we really did have an impact", Felicity pulled out her notebook and flicked through a few pages until she hit what she wanted, "We're in what they've called a black book, basically a naughty list"

"Okay. I have one request for this time around; I don't fancy being shot again, it's not fun"

"I don't plan on it", she laughed.

"How's everything with Carly?", Felicity asked him as they approached the station they were based out of.

"Really great thanks. Sam and Freddie are getting married"

"Ouch, that must've hurt"

"Surprisingly not that much. It was such an abrupt and hostile end that it was quite easy compared to what I was expecting"

Aaron pulled up just outside the station they were based in and the two of them stepped out of the car, Felicity now standing next to Aaron. She looked at the building with a look of discontent; it was much older and run down than what she was used to.

"It's not pretty", Aaron remarked as he saw her expression, "But it's got atmosphere"

"It doesn't make a good first impression. Here's to a new leaf", she held her fist out to Aaron and waited for the bump, receiving it after only a moment.

Walking into the station with her new partner, Felicity Marsh was a happy person. For once.


	158. iPandemonium

"Bloody hell", Aaron muttered as he walked around his car to face the burning building in front of him, before turning to Felicity, "You've been here less than a day and it's already been eventful"

"We need to wait for the fire department, this is their job"

"You're right, but I can't stand by and watch, knowing there are people trapped", he undid his tie, took of his jacket and chucked them onto the hood of the car, "This brings back bad memories"

"What of?", she asked with concern.  
"Don't worry", he smiled, before running towards the entrance and disappearing.

She had heard of Bushwell Plaza being burned to the ground, and she imagined that's what he was referring to, but she was none the wiser to what had happened. She knew that there had been a few deaths, but when she returned to Seattle the new Bushwell was almost finished and no one seemed phased by what had happened anymore. A few minutes later, just as the fire department arrived, Detective Renelle ran back out through the entrance with a family of five in tow. She looked at his face and could see how much he enjoyed his job – however dangerous.

"Well done", she smiled as he headed back over, groaning when he saw paramedics running in his direction.

"We just need to get you checked out, sir", the paramedic told him, leading him towards an ambulance.

By the time he and Felicity had left the scene of the fire their shifts were over, so Aaron drove her to her apartment complex on the way home. They had gone straight from the scene of the fire, Aaron not having had the time to even wash his face, hence being covered from head to toe in ash. It had begun to rain heavier than Aaron could remember since he'd lived in Seattle, so he dropped her off as close to the door as possible. As he drove off home he noticed a couple standing on the sidewalk, neither with an umbrella or jacket and hence soaked to the bone. When he drew nearer he saw the man had a mobile in his hand, clearly getting frustrated with the person on the other end of the line.

Freddie and Sam.

Glancing towards where they were standing next to a large puddle, giving him a couple of choices outside of just driving past them. He could stop and give them a lift back to Bushwell Plaza, or he could gun it through the water to get them even wetter. Compassion got the better of him, and he pulled over next to them and opened the passenger window so they'd know it was him.

"Need a lift?", he spoke to them with a hint of coldness, however much he tried not to.

"Thank you", Freddie smiled as he got in, Sam opening the rear door and climbing in.

He drove off without another word completely unsure of whether he should actually make an effort, but Sam saved him that dilemma.

"Why are you so dirty?", she questioned inquisitively.

"Work", he stated bluntly before regretting it, "Sorry. Went into a burning building to help a stranded family"

He stared at Sam in the mirror and could see in her eyes that she was thinking of the day the original Bushwell plaza had burned to the ground whilst the two were trying to escape it. Aaron still had dreams of it, of the pain her 'death' had caused.

"Me and Carly will be coming, by the way", Aaron inputted as he'd created another silence.

"It means a lot", Freddie smiled from beside him as they parked outside Bushwell.

As they neared their apartments Sam thanked Aaron and disappeared into her and Freddie's apartment, whilst Freddie held back initially.

"Aaron, wait", he halted Renelle before he unlocked the door, "I'm sorry we've lost our friendship over this"

"So am I"

"Does that mean…?", Freddie asked hopefully.

"No, it doesn't", Aaron interrupted.

"What about…?"

"No, I'm only sorry I didn't hit you harder", he interrupted again with a smirk, "Bye Freddie"

With that he entered the Shay apartment and chained the door behind him.

In desperate need of a shower he darted up the stairs and straight into his and Carly's bedroom, a well of emotion making him grin when he saw her. She looked instantly concerned when seeing what he looked like, but laughed on knowing he was fine.

"Not a great look", she chuckled.

"I saw Freddie and Sam", he told her as he stood next to her on the bed, not wanting to make a mess, "Told them we'd go to the wedding"

"I suppose it has been a month since we had the invitation", she reflected before smiling, "I'm glad, they were always my best friends. If it wasn't for the circumstance I'd be thrilled for them"

_Two Weeks Later_

"In two weeks, we'll be married", Freddie began as he and Sam sat next to the lake, "In six months we'll have a baby"

Sam just squeezed his hand in reply; in truth she was absolutely terrified about it all. Getting married was big, but having a kid as well – it was overwhelming. Her concentration was distracted by the spectacle that was happening not too far away from them, involving a very familiar family taking advantage of the hot weather.

"Carly, no", Aaron said as she and Ashley crept towards him, clearly playing around.

Carly knelt down and whispered in Ashley's ear to cause an eruption of laughter from the toddler. Carly stood up and walked towards her boyfriend looking as if she just wanted to hug him or something, but changed her demeanor as she got close. With a smirk she gave him a bit of a push, sending him flailing into the lake. With a weirdly quick reaction he managed to grab her wrist and pulled her in with him, sending Ashley, Sasha, and Spencer into a fit of laughter. The two of them shivered in the water and clambered out completely soaked through, but laughing all the same. They both headed off towards Bushwell Plaza, and after about an hour reappeared in a new set of clothes; Aaron in a suit as he clearly was heading to work.

A moment of complete peace and tranquility can be flipped into utter chaos as proved in the minutes that followed their return. A loud bang in the distance silenced everybody in the park, and without warning an explosion no more than half a mile away rocked the ground beneath them. People screamed and ran, gathering their important things and getting out of the area as soon as they could. Freddie and Sam began to move with speed towards the family they loved but found they couldn't get through. Ashley was screaming her lungs out whilst Sasha and Spencer tried to calm her, whilst Carly was in tears holding the arm of Aaron begging him to be careful. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her delicately.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear, before running off.

Pulling out his mobile he rang Jared to get any sort of update, but was unable to get through to anyone he tried. Holding his gun in his right hand he sprinted across the park towards the closest explosion with the intention of helping any injured people and coordinating any lower ranked officers. As he hit the street he was suddenly aware of the seriousness of the situation. The hottest day of summer had turned into hell. It appeared that the mall had been subject to an explosion of some sort as a trail of smoke larger and darker than any he'd ever seen before billowed into the sky. Further off into the distance he could see something similar, presumably the first blast, but the mall was his priority.

On the approach to the mall the scale of destruction hit him hard, a small mountain of rubble, charred metal, and blazes from cars parked close to the former building was all that was left. Hundreds of people fled, and he predicted hundreds hadn't had the chance.

"Detective Renelle", he answered his phone with urgency.

"It's Jared, where are you?"

"The mall, it's gone. What happened?"

"Suspected terror attack. Green Oaks Fire Department was the first explosion"

"Shit. I'll coordinate the rescue efforts here. Be careful mate"

"You too"

He hung up and turned to see Felicity running towards him, a gash across her right shoulder bleeding down her arm. She looked pale, not from blood loss, just from fear.

"You need to get to an ambulance", he told her as he put pressure on it for her.

"It'll be fine, seriously. This is bigger", she replied, thanking him as he ripped half his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound.

They both ran towards the remains of the mall to sort out getting people away as quickly as possible, but saw a man trapped in a burning vehicle, the fire not having reached him. Ignoring their own safety they ran to the man's assistance but not in time. The car exploded into a fireball and sent them both flying back without, so Aaron thought, an injury. He groaned and clambered to his feet, turning to see Felicity motionless on the floor.

"Felicity?"

He noticed the pool of blood spreading around her, and then the sharp tube of metal that was now protruding slightly through her stomach, having pierced through her back when she'd landed. Her eyes were only just open when he knelt to her side, putting a hand behind her head and the other connecting with her own. He was crying, tears flowing faster than ever in his life.

"We'll get you help", he forced out although her knew it was hopeless.  
"No", she choked with the same realization, "I love you"

The last thing Felicity saw before her eyelids lowered was the face of man she had fallen in love with and never gotten over. The green eyes that knew her better than any.

"No", Aaron muttered in disbelief, before looking up at the sky and screaming "NO!"

**Thought I should postpone this chapter all things considered at the moment.**


	159. iNeed A Doctor

He had lost too much already. His mother had killed herself in front of him, his sister had come close to death in a car accident, and his friendship with Freddie and Sam was a tattered ruin. But Felicity? He thought he was losing his mind when he had thought she was dead years before, seeing her face everywhere he went. Not this time. He held onto the possibility of her surviving, held dear to the faint pulse as he carried her to the nearest ambulance. And as he returned to the devastation he kept her in his heart, refusing to believe that she was going to die.

Chaos was the only description that Aaron could come up with regarding the aftermath of the bombing. Rescue teams were everywhere, barely taking their own lives into consideration as they desperately tried to save people worse off than themselves. Everyone pulled together in a way that could restore even the most hateful man's faith in humanity. It was when he saw a severely injured woman refusing medical attention to assist a complete stranger that a new word came to mind/ Beauty. Events like these always brought out the best in people; always saw a diverse group of people helping each other.

Sirens were the soundtrack to the disaster, everything drowned out by the predictable, repeating wail. He was drawn through the current assisting where he was needed, never sticking in one place for longer than necessary. Felicity was at the forefront of his mind. He saw a woman trapped in what looked like a cave in the rubble, so he carefully climbed in to where she was and freed her leg from a collapsed door frame. Slowly, he carried her out of the wreckage and was filled with an immense sense of pride when she clutched onto him and thanked him. He continued in this manner – a mixture of emotion as saving people fought with the torment of not knowing whether his colleague was alive or dead.

_Hours Later_

Aaron Renelle was totally aware of the mess he looked when he entered Bushwell Plaza and walked into the lift. Pressing the key code for the apartment the lift started to rise, taking him home. Turning to look into the mirror he was surprised to see just how filthy he was. His eyes were the only things that were 'right', but the rest of his face was covered in dust, thick and grey. With a sharp beep he realized he had arrived so he stepped out of the opening doors to see his girlfriend standing in anticipation. With a shriek she darted forward and grabbed ahold of him, holding tightly as she now knew he was okay. Now as dirty as he boyfriend, Carly kissed him and refused to let go.

"Thank God you're okay, I've been so worried"

"Sorry", he whispered into her ear, holding onto her tightly despite the fact he was shaking, "Today was difficult, Felicity was…"

It was then that Carly realized he was close to tears so held him tighter, letting him get the words out in his own time.

"…Severely injured, I don't know if she's alive"

"You need to go to the hospital", she told him, pulling away slightly and looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you second?"

"Go", she smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

The hospital was utter chaos when Aaron arrived with patients getting irritated waiting for someone to see to them, and staff doing their best to tend to everybody. A mild wave of annoyance panged through him as he saw people with less injuries than he had, and were making more fuss than most, until he snapped at one.

"Excuse me, is _anyone_ going to help me?", a man yelled out.

"What's your name?", Aaron asked him, flashing his detectives badge.

"Darren White"

"Okay Mr. White, do you know how many people died in Seattle today?"  
"No, I don't"

"Too many", Aaron stated bluntly, "People died in the explosions, from shrapnel, rubble crushing them, blood loss. People died trying to save others, the fire department, paramedics, and police officers. And you're sitting here complaining because you've got a cut on your hand. Grow a pair of bollocks and shut up!"

"Or what?", he questioned as he rose to Aaron's height.

"My partner is laying in a coma upstairs because she tried to get a man out of a burning car. I haven't got time for this"

"You didn't answer my question, pig", the man shouted as Aaron started to walk away.

"Sit your fat ass down and shut the fuck up before I really give you a reason to complain", he yelled at the man who backed away and sat down without another word.

Aaron was walking away towards where he knew Felicity would be when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the hand of Jared Chambers.

"The doctors told me she's extremely lucky to be alive, but she's not through the worst of it yet"

Aaron nodded in reply with nothing to say until they reached the room where she was being treated, and as he looked through the pane of glass at her wired up to machines it hit him what had happened.

"I thought she had died Jared, again", he stated.

"If you hadn't acted quickly she would have", Jared smiled and turned to his colleague, "So thank you"

"She looks so broken. Are we allowed in?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it", Jared smiled, patting him on the shoulder and heading down the corridor.

Sitting on the soft hospital chair he leant over and held onto her hand gently to not cause her any extra discomfort, and began to talk to her.  
"I know you can hear me, Fee, I just know it", he started with a slight tremble in his voice, "You have always been there for me, always. You've never judged anything I've done or said. I nearly broke down when we thought you'd died, it was like a nightmare. When you came back to Seattle it was a miracle, and I couldn't be happier that you did. I just wish this didn't happen but I know you'll pull through, you're stronger than you know Felicity Marsh"

Almost immediately after he'd finished speaking the machines started to beep erratically until one of them held a continuous flat beep. Slamming his fist on the attention button he turned to the door frantically.

"I need a doctor!", he yelled as loud as he could, a few tears escaping as nurses ran through the door, one of them pulling him away from her and leading him away.

Hours passed and he remained sitting outside the room with his head in his hands to block out the world, or attempt it. With a change of heart he stood and headed off for a coffee and caught a glimpse of his reflection on the way. A stranger seemed to stare back.

"Aaron Renelle?", a familiar voice asked but he couldn't quite place it until he turned to face them.

"Ms. Briggs. What a day", he spoke to his former teacher.

"That's why I'm here, I came to thank you"

"For what? I've always caused you grief"

"You saved my daughter. She was trapped and you climbed in with her and freed her, put yourself in danger for her"

"I didn't realize you had a daughter"

"Not many people do"

He didn't know what to say so just smiled in reply and despite how he was feeling about everything there was a hint of happiness there.

"What's wrong?", Briggs questioned with concern for the man.

"So much has happened recently", he began to open up, telling her everything that had happened in recent months.

"You need to get away, go on holiday with Carly. She loves you, Renelle, don't forget that"

_An Hour Later_

Felicity's doctor approached Aaron and Jared with what appeared to be confusion, most likely due to not knowing if he was talking to family or police as it appeared to be the same.

"Miss Marsh is going to be fine, she's just woken up and is progressing along well", he began and then continued as if he hadn't seen the excitement present on their faces, "However, she is showing signs of retrograde amnesia, but we have no idea how severe the condition is. It is doubtful she will know who you are"

"Will she regain the memories?", Aaron asked calmly though it's not how he felt.

"There is no way of knowing this early on. With more tests we can isolate exactly how severe the condition is and work towards a recovery. Generally patients regain their memories, but every patient is very different with this sort of condition"

"Thank you, can we see her?", Jared questioned.

"One at a time, yes. Just remember what I've said", he reminded them before walking down the corridor.

Aaron and Jared looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, so Aaron took the few short steps and entered the room, grinning down at his friend.

"Glad to see you awake", whether she'd remember him or not, he was elated that she was alive.


	160. iHome

Aaron Renelle felt like he hadn't been home for weeks, when in reality it had been about ten hours. He pushed open the front door and stepped inside the only place he really wanted to be. It was mid-afternoon and everyone was there. Spencer and Sasha were sitting together on the couch whilst Ashley played on the floor, and Carly was sitting at the kitchen island on her laptop. A pang of happiness rushed through him when he saw his family, and he really felt at home when he was in Carly's arms.

"I need a shower", he chuckled as he caught his reflection again in her laptop screen.

"Thanks to you, so do I", Carly laughed when noticing the grey residue he'd left behind on her.

"You can use ours, Carls", Spencer piped up having heard them.

"Ours is big enough, thanks", Carly smirked back before disappearing upstairs with Aaron.

"Too many details", Spencer shook his head but Sasha just laughed.

_Later That Day_

"How's Felicity doing?", Carly asked Aaron as they laid together in a room slowly filling with the orange sunset light.

"Really well all things considered, but she's got a form of amnesia which may not be recoverable. At least she's alive", he smiled, "But she doesn't remember me at all, not even a flicker of recognition when I went in. I told her about everything, from meeting at school to busting the Vegas dealers. I just skipped the whole trying to kill us bit. I think she was more upset about not remembering than I was to be honest. It was just that one moment when she looked at me for the first time. Nothing at all"

"I'm sorry", Carly snuggled up closer to him, wanting to comfort him but not really knowing how to.

"Thanks Carls. Oh, and I saw Ms. Briggs at the hospital. She has a daughter"

"What?", Carly sat up in quite a surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I saved her apparently", he smiled, "But she had a really good idea. She said that we should go on holiday and get away from everything for a while"

"I'd love to, Mr. Renelle", she grinned and kissed him, "Where shall we go?"

"As long as you're there-"

"Is that our phrase now?", Carly smirked feeling more happy than she had for a while.

"It could be worse", Aaron laughed and rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

_A Few Hours Later_

Aaron and Carly had slept for a couple of hours before heading to the remains of the mall hoping to help. On the approach Aaron pulled out his badge and flashed it to get in unquestioned with Carly in tow, and the two headed towards a large tent that had been erected for coordination.

"Excuse me Detective, can we have a few words?", a man in a grey suit asked as he and Carly walked past him and his camera crew.

"A few, yes", he replied a little coldly, the best way to treat the media as he had found.

"We are hearing rumors of-"

"The problem with rumors", Aaron interrupted, "Is that they are seldom true. The reality is that Seattle was the target of a suspected terrorist attack and further speculation will not help our investigation. We have all available assets on this case but naturally our first concern is the public safety and ensuring that no one is left trapped in the debris. A formal press statement will be released later on tonight with more detail"

Carly had never seen Aaron so professional with anyone that it had actually quite surprised her as they walked into the tent. She was proud of him.

"Jesus Aaron, Clarke took you off the case, it's too personal", a woman half-shouted when she saw him walk in.

"I know, I'm here to help find survivors, clear rubble, anything"

"Okay, just make sure that's all you do", the smiled and turned to Carly, "You must be Carly, we've heard a lot about you"

"All positive of course", Aaron smirked at her, "This is Detective Rebecca Gates"

"Nice to finally meet you", Gates shook her hand.

Getting home the following morning, Carly and Aaron were mentally and physically exhausted after the solid night of work. Climbing into bed they held onto each other, both eager to get to sleep, but it wasn't to be. Sasha knocked on the door and pushed it open after a few moments.

"I'm sorry, I know you've only just got back in but Freddie and Sam knocked, said it was important"

Aaron groaned and rose to his feet pulling on a top whilst Carly did the same, before the three of them headed down the stairs. Freddie and Sam were standing in the doorway looking completely awake, a fact that irritated Aaron as he was really fatigued.

"We've set a date!", Sam smiled at them both without seeming as if she found the situation awkward.

"Congratulations", Carly replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Everything is booked for next weekend, I know its short notice but we really wanted this venue", Freddie was clearly excited and buzzing with energy.

"That's great, we'll be there", Aaron piped up with half a smile, "Sorry to sound rude but can you text me the details, we've been helping with the attack and haven't slept at all"

"No problem, bye", Sam finished and walked back with Freddie to their apartment as Aaron closed the door.

"Fuck me", Aaron muttered in complaint as they headed back upstairs, "Important, pfft"

"You need sleep", Carly laughed as he was clearly grouchy.

"I need to hibernate", he smirked and put his arm around her waist, "Sorry I'm a moany bitch when I'm tired"

"I'm used to it"

"All I'm going to be able to think about now is suits, damn the two of them"

"It's like I'm dating a woman sometimes", Carly smirked.

_At The Hospital_

Jared hadn't left the hospital since Felicity had been admitted and didn't plan to anytime soon. He had been withdrawn from the investigation as had Aaron so he had very little else to do. Sitting with Felicity his spirits rose when her eyes opened from sleep and glanced over to where he was sitting.

"You should go home", Felicity told him, "I'll be fine"

"I need to tell you a few things about Aaron"

"I feel like I should remember him, it's a weird feeling", she frowned at the man she vaguely remembered from her childhood.

"You have a bigger history than he told you, I think he wanted to protect you from it"

"What do you mean? Like a relationship?", Felicity had never been as confused as the last day, and Jared wasn't helping matters.

"Back when you were at school you were jealous of his relationship with Carly, basically. You snapped one day and broke into their apartment with a gun and tied them all up. Aaron fought you for the gun and you shot Carly. There was a wrestle for the gun between you both and you were shot through the neck which nearly killed you", he told her without pausing so she couldn't ask questions, "Everybody thought you were dead but you were moved to D.C. where you trained in the police. You never got over Aaron, and he was with you when this happened to you. You told him you loved him before falling unconscious"

"I shot her? Why are you telling me this?", Felicity looked borderline distraught at herself.

"Your memories will come back, this way you're not going to be shocked by them"

"How did he forgive me?", she was almost in tears but was staying strong.

"He's a good man, he was really happy when he realized you were alive"

Felicity just stared ahead in thought, desperately trying to remember anything of her life since meeting him but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
